Darkest Before The Dawn
by SnowHelm
Summary: Sequal to Sins Of Fathers. As the events at Ostagar ripple out across Ferelden, the survivors are left to come to terms with their catastrophic defeat. With whispers of treachery and a nation swamped with fear, they must plot their courses to continued survival. With hope in short supply, only one thing is certain; if left unchecked, the Darkspawn will destroy them all.
1. Liberation

_**Disclaimer - I only own my own characters. I do not own DA Origins / Awakenings / DA2 or anything else of the DA world.**_

 **xXx**

Faint moonlight entered the tower room through the shutters casting shadows dancing across the walls. Ellowyn shuddered as she heard the footsteps echo down the stairs, the door shut and the bolt slide into place. Heart pounding she waited until her eyes adjusted to the dim light glancing over to Delilah who was sleeping on the bed. She whispered her friend's name even knowing she wouldn't answer, the sleeping spell would likely not lift until morning. Her hand moved to her throat feeling the amulet solid beneath her fingers. For weeks now she had endured life in the tower, day after day taken to the elven mage who whispered lie upon lie about her family, weaving a story that she trusted the Arl implicitly, that he was her protector. Each time she was brought back to the tower she wept, trapped and terrified for her family; she didn't dare try to escape because the mage would know she wasn't under her influence and Maker knew what would happen to her or her family. She could only wait for the Landsmeet she assumed would arrive swiftly. Curling under the covers Ellowyn sobbed painfully, aching for Fleta and praying that her family were safe. Exhausted she finally succumbed to sleep.

Little over an hour later Eloen stood at the door of the bedroom casting a sleep spell on Ellowyn to ensure she wouldn't wake, smiling slightly she turned to the guard accompanying her. "Bring Lady Howe."

 **xXx**

Delilah blinked as she woke and glanced around the room trembling when she realised she was restrained on a chair and a young elven woman was sitting opposite her. She didn't need the crimson and gold robes to know this was her father's mage.

"You and I have much to discuss." Eloen stated gently.

"My father would never allow me to be restrained like this!"

"Your father is … careful where you and your brother are concerned that is true; Nathaniel's loss weighs heavily on him, but certain steps must be taken."

Delilah felt a shiver move down her back. "What is it that you want from me?"

Eloen leaned forward smiling sweetly; Delilah had been surprisingly informative in their many such talks. She was a wealth of information on Amaranthine, both her mother and father's family and many of the pieces of the puzzle that made up her father, his children remaining the most important means of influencing him. She had learned of Nathaniel and Thomas and much of Delilah herself; the young woman having no idea that she had spoken of her fears and desires. It was through these conversations that Eloen had realised just how valuable Delilah was to her plans and how important it was for her to become Queen. A ruling couple under her command would not only change Ferelden, but could potentially influence Thedas. Now, after weeks of skirting the issue of the crown it was time to get to the heart of the matter. "Do you remember your dreams of being Queen?"

Flushing slightly Delilah worried at her lower lip unable to stop herself from speaking, wondering how the mage knew of such things, terror gripping her that perhaps this was not her first time in the presence of the mage. "Foolish childhood dreams only; King Cailan has always been handsome."

"And you wished to be his Queen?"

"Yes for a time, but Queen Anora was betrothed to him and it was fantasy only."

"What if you could still be Queen?"

Delilah felt fear course through her, trying to avoid thinking about the secret Cailan had entrusted. She tried to understand what agenda the mage was following; her father wanted her to marry Jayden unless something had happened to him thus changing his plans. She felt her throat constrict in fear wondering what fate her father intended then for Anora. "King Cailan is a friend and even were his marriage to be annulled, I would imagine were he to marry again it would be to create an alliance out with Ferelden."

Eloen moved behind the noble woman; leaning towards her until her lips were at Delilah's ear, her voice soft and coaxing. "What does King Cailan truly do for his people?"

"He does a great deal!"

"Your father calls him a glory hunting fool."

"My father is jealous." Delilah snapped. "Cailan is no fool."

"I see. Then let me say this, a Theirin he may be, but a name does not make a King."

Delilah watched her cautiously, realising her father might well intend to be rid of both current rulers.

"I would like you to tell me everything you know about your betrothed."

 _Sweet Maker she means him for King_ , _is there no end to my father's desperation for power?_ Frowning Delilah forced herself to remain still. "Why would you want to know about him?"

"He is important to my plans Delilah."

"Your plans? Not my fathers?"

Smiling slightly Eloen leaned back into the chair. "Our plans are one and the same. Tell me about him Delilah, everything you know."

"I will not let you hurt him." Delilah hissed in frustrated fury.

"I have no desire to hurt him, he is too valuable to me." She stood and moved behind Delilah letting her magic flow around them before resting her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "You trust me Delilah."

Delilah frowned as false memories began to take form in her mind, trying to hold onto the truth that was as elusive as water slipping through her fingers. She thought of Albert, pulling her anger to her realising that this must have been what she had done to him. _I will not bend to your will_.

"Tell me of your betrothed." Eloen continued leaning closer letting the strands of magic flow around Delilah, binding her gently to her will.

Shuddering Delilah bit her lip as the memory of Jayden holding her at the memorial overwhelmed her, his strength, his kindness, his touch. She felt the ache for him, barely aware as her cherished memories of Albert were pushed into the shadowed corners of her mind. Delilah sighed softly, her voice holding a dream like quality. "He saved Thomas. He protected me."

Eloen was silent as Delilah recounted several memories of their childhood, watching as tears gleamed in her eyes as she spoke of the final days of his mother's life and her funeral. _A way in if it is needed_. "Does he return your affection?"

Delilah lowered her head. "I do not think so. He loved … perhaps still loves Lyra; an elf he grew up with."

"He grew up with her? The son of a Teyrn and an elf seem an unlikely match."

"He has always been … inclusive."

"Inclusive?"

Delilah shifted uncomfortably. "Elves, dwarves, nobility, commoner, he saw them all with a level of equality; foolish of course yet quite endearing too."

"Do you know what his views are on mages?"

Delilah frowned slightly. "He is the driving force behind mages now being in the army apparently." She worried at her lip. "I am not sure that is wise I mean mages are dangerous. They are kept in the Circle for good reason."

"Mages can be dangerous." Eloen agreed softly. "Does he seek to simply use them?"

"He is not like that!" Delilah snapped angrily.

"Of course I did not mean to upset you." She waited until the flush in Delilah's cheeks and her frown faded. "You are to be married this year. Do you not think he would make a good King?"

Nipping at her lip Delilah shifted slightly. "He is perhaps a little too eager to risk himself … a little too eager to change things."

"But with you to guide him … well it is just a thought and as you say we have a King." Eloen smiled slightly as she saw the thoughts race through the young woman. Shifting the focus of her magic Eloen watched as Delilah sank into an enchanted sleep once more; she would have no memory of their interaction as she had no memory of their previous discussions, but when the time came she would be compelled to have her as her handmaiden and once in the palace there would be no limit to what she could accomplish. "This is so easy it's laughable. When you are Queen you will keep me by your side and you will do exactly what I tell you, you and your husband both." Moving to the door she signalled to the guards who eyed her with a caution and fear she had come to find almost amusing. "Lady Delilah is ready to return to her room." She smiled slightly to herself, they would remember nothing once Delilah was safely back in the tower, she did not want the Arl knowing of her meetings with his daughter. Only a shadow fear of her remained with the guards that kept them at a respectful distance, a precaution she had taken not long after the Arl had left the Keep. Leaving the cell she headed to her own rooms needing to rest, despite the ease with which Delilah succumbed to her influence it was still draining to ensure her influence over multiple people. Sighing she sank onto the bed, imagining Jowan's arms around her as she gave herself to her exhaustion.

 **xXx**

Slipping through the streets of Amaranthine, Warin made his way towards the market seeing Thelda by a fruit stall. Leaning against the wall he waited for her to finish with her order for Vigil's Keep. He smiled slightly, she could send others to do this, but she liked things to be right and he knew she liked time away from the confining walls of the Howe residence.

With promises that fresh produce would be delivered to the Keep by morning Thelda headed towards the main gates of the city to wait for Malcolm the Vigil's current smith, who had brought her on his cart and would take her back after his business was concluded. She frowned slightly at the cloaked man leaning against the wall and pursed her lips as she headed out, crossing a dirt track and heading towards the furthest farm buildings that were currently empty, sitting herself on a tree trunk her hands clasped and resting in her lap. She felt his presence before she saw him. "It's good to see you; I feared you would become embroiled in this Darkspawn business."

"Very nearly, but it seems that there are worse things."

"Worse than Darkspawn?" She saw the look in her brother's eyes and hesitated. "What trouble are you in that you can't walk the city without your hood on; that you can't greet me in normal fashion?"

Warin grinned and leaned against the side of the empty barn. "None at the moment, it's the trouble I'm going to get into."

Thelda shook her head and smiled. "What do you need?"

"I need you to open the escape exit to the grove."

Thelda stared out across the fields; Warin had shown her the exit years ago, despite it being only for the Howe family. "Might I ask why?"

"Rescue mission." He winced at her sharp look.

"You will be needing access to the Tower then."

"Tom has that covered." He chuckled softly at her scandalised face.

"You can't bring that lad into this his father will …"

"This is his choice Thelda."

Glancing to her hands she nodded. "Atoning for his sins?"

"Trying to."

"And you?"

"I bound my life to his with my oath."

"As I recall you gave his father that oath first."

"Yes and he betrayed it with his actions. I'm tired of being responsible for death and pain to suit his whims. Don't get me wrong I would imagine there is more death to come, but I will be on the right side of it this time."

"All parties think they are on the right side."

Warin shook his head. "I knew I was on the wrong side long ago. I tried to change his course and failed. I will not fail his son."

"Well then I wish you luck. Now listen, whatever you are doing watch out for that damn elven madam that wanders the halls all fancy like in her robes. You better watch out she doesn't see you."

"We will be careful, as should you be, the damn bitch is a blood mage."

Thelda's eyes widened. "Sweet Maker do you think she is using such magic on those poor girls?"

"I pray not, but I suspect so."

Thelda worried at her lip before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Fleta, that's Lady Cousland's mabari is kept in the kennels, you will have to get her out too. I can get you supplies if you need them."

"You have to leave here Thelda, they will eventually know I was part of this. They might use you to get to me."

"Like the Arl has been hinting at for years now." She raised an eyebrow as he paled slightly. "You think I didn't know? Oh I doubt he ever came right out with it with all those overtures of friendship, but I bet he left enough hints for you to come to the same conclusion. I debated leaving a thousand times, but I promised mother I'd always be here for you. We created a vicious little circle for ourselves didn't we brother, you staying to protect me, me staying to protect you." She sighed softly. "If I leave they will know I helped, know you were involved in this. I will stay this last time until the fuss dies down. Perhaps I will start mentioning I want to visit family, start preparing to leave in my own way. I have a little coin saved."

"I think it would be wise."

"Right then, when do you intend to do this?"

"As soon as possible; tomorrow night if you can."

"I hope you have horses."

"We do and I will have more by tomorrow."

Thelda stood and shook out her skirt dusting it off. "Right then, best be off before I miss my ride."

"Thank you Thelda."

Nodding she headed into the trees and then back onto the main path looking as though she had just gone for a walk; when she glanced to the barn Warin was gone.

 **xXx**

Shifting anxiously Thomas swallowed down his nerves staring up at the Keep, a dark mass visible by the light of the torches tended by those on duty. The previous night they had spent in the woods halfway between the City and Vigil's Keep. It had been a cold, wet night and both had been chilled to the bone. They had spent the time going over the plan repeatedly until it made Thomas's head spin, but everything hinged on Thelda opening the secret passage and then holding her tongue about having seen them. He had feared trusting anyone else, but Warin trusted his sister without question as he trusted Delilah. Checking over the horses once again, though all four were happily grazing beneath the trees near the passageway entrance, Thomas shuddered at a rumble of thunder. "Maker how can I be scared to go home?"

Warin gripped his shoulder. "Because this is dangerous; can you do this?"

Nodding Thomas glanced to the ring feeling comforted by its weight, his hand straying to the dagger at his hip. "I will be as quick as I can. Do you really think you can get Fleta without being seen?"

"You do your part I'll do mine. Remember say nothing of the fate of the Cousland's. If Lady Ellowyn becomes hysterical in the Keep you will never get her out. I will explain what happened once we meet again here. Not a word is that understood?"

Thomas nodded. "I understand."

Warin span, unsheathing his sword as the passageway door swung open.

Thelda stood with her hands on her hips, two packs at her feet. "Well isn't this a fine way to greet me."

Warin grinned and gave her the hug he had wanted to give her outside the city.

"You two be careful, I can't be gone from the kitchen too long, if the pies burn I will be in trouble, so good luck and I will pray the Maker watches over you."

Thomas nodded his thanks and slipped into the passageway his heart pounding.

Giving his sister another hug Warin gave her a cocky smile. "Better go get the mabari then."

 **xXx**

Easing himself through the passageway pushing away the cobwebs and choking on dust, Thomas forced himself to keep moving until he reached the stairs spiralling upwards. The flickering flame light of the torch cast shadows that made his heart race. Every few steps he hesitated; his mind creating noises that left him panicked and looking over his shoulder, expecting to see the mage looming out of the darkness at him. His thumb strayed to the ring as it did every time the panic gripped him, his throat constricting with fear. He hissed as his shoulder scraped against the wall, the stairway so narrow he was beginning to feel that it was closing in on him. Glancing up seeing solid wall ahead he quickened his steps as he saw the end in sight. Panting wildly as he reached the top more from fear than exertion, he span at what he thought were footsteps, peering into the darkness that had closed in behind him, thrusting out the torch and only succeeding in hampering his own sight, snarling at himself in frustration. Thomas felt the stones looking for the catch to release the door, feeling the tension ease as he found it. The door swung open and he stumbled into the room, giving a groan as something hard slammed against him, hitting the floor as the world went black.

Delilah stood with the chair leg raised to attack again when she dropped her weapon to the floor and fell to her knees. "Thomas!"

 **xXx**

Slipping through the corridors of the Keep, Warin kept to the shadows. He knew the building better than most, knew each corridor and alcove, each room and its contents, but he had been gone a while and with the mage in residence he could not afford to be complacent. His stealth holding true and the moon covered briefly by clouds he made it unseen to the Kennels, finding Fleta who had clearly been given something to make her docile. He sighed as she gave a half-hearted attempt to look up with glazed eyes. "Come on girl, I'll take you to Ellowyn." He smiled as her ears pricked up at the name. Struggling under the mabari's weight, he staggered back the way he had come, believing the Maker's own luck was with him as he managed to get back to the cellars and through the secret passage unseen.

 **xXx**

Waking to the pounding of his head Thomas let out a low moan, slowly opening his eyes realising he was on a bed, a cool damp cloth on his forehead.

"Thomas what were you doing?" Delilah hissed gently changing the cloth.

"Rescuing you." He muttered easing himself up until he was sitting, despite the protests of both young women. "I'm fine." He grumbled pushing their hands away from him. "Sweet Maker, stop fussing!" Easing himself off the bed he grabbed hold of a chair as his knees buckled. "How hard did you hit me?" He snapped.

Delilah winced. "I thought you might have been the mage."

Thomas met his sister's gaze and let out a low breath. "I suppose I should be grateful I'm alive then."

"How did you know about that passage? I never knew there was one there!" Delilah demanded.

"Where do you think I used to disappear to as a child to get away from our parents arguing and later just to be alone? I've explored every inch of this place. Grab whatever you need, we have to leave now."

"They will know you freed us!" Delilah muttered pacing in frustration. "Maker I didn't even know you were here."

"No-one knows I'm here, Thelda opened the entrance to the grove and we will leave the same way. She will leave to visit family once the fuss dies down so she won't be linked to this."

Delilah worried at her lip. "What if the mage interrogates people when we are discovered to be gone, she will find out Thelda helped us and Maker knows what father will do to her."

Ellowyn took off the amulet. "We could give her this, we won't need it. When she leaves she could give it to your grandmother for you."

Thomas frowned. "What is it?"

"Delilah gave it to me to prevent the mage from enthralling me."

"Like my ring." He murmured realising both young women were staring at him. "Will had it made for me."

Delilah worried at her lip, but nodded. "I am loath to be parted from it, but I cannot leave here knowing she may be harmed because of us."

Frowning Thomas glanced out of the window seeing the position of the moon. "How long was I out?"

"An hour at least."

Thomas shook his head, groaning at the sharp pain that made his eyes water. "Hurry, if we need to make a detour to the kitchen we need to be swift, Warin will storm the damn Keep if we are much longer."

 **xXx**

Heart racing Ellowyn followed Thomas back down the stairs and through the passageway, Delilah behind her. She forced herself to be calm, but the thought of finally being free of this place and reunited with Fleta made her want to hurry Thomas. _I swear Arl Howe I will make sure you pay for what you intended to do to my family._ She bumped into their rescuer as he suddenly stopped, realising they were at a doorway.

"Stay here." Thomas whispered, easing open the door a fraction and listening before slipping into the dark alcove beyond. With no-one in sight he signalled and led the way quickly to the kitchen.

"What by the Maker are you doing here?" Thelda hissed staring at them in horror.

Delilah moved to Thelda pressing the amulet into her hand. "Wear it at all times, should the mage interrogate you about our disappearance she will not be able to force you to tell her anything, you will remain in control. When you leave here I ask that you take it to my grandmothers for me."

"My Lady I can't I …"

"What do you think my father will do if he discovers you were involved in this?"

Thelda paled her fingers tightening around the amulet. "Thank you my Lady."

"We need to go." Thomas urged glancing anxiously towards the door.

"Maker keep you all safe." Thelda stated biting her lip. "You have my sympathy Lady Cousland."

Ellowyn frowned. "Why?"

"Come on." Thomas muttered grabbing her wrist. "Or do you want to end up back in that damn tower."

Shuddering Ellowyn shook her head and moved after him, Delilah hurrying behind them.

Thomas led them swiftly through the Keep towards the cellars, stumbling back and knocking into Ellowyn, pushing Delilah behind him. "Hush!" He whispered urgently, holding his breath and shrinking into the shadows as the woman passed.

Ellowyn's eyes darkened with fury. "That's her!" She hissed. "That's the damn mage."

"How do you know?" Thomas asked fear gripping his throat.

"I've spent enough time in her company. We can talk about this later we need to get out of here."

Nodding Thomas led the way, stopping both young women as they reached the cellars seeing the door was slightly ajar and there was a flickering light beyond. "Sweet Maker if she is down there we won't be able to get to our escape route."

Ellowyn glanced around and grabbed the small bust of a Howe ancestor, gripping it tightly in her hand.

"What are you expecting to do with that?" Delilah gasped.

"Whatever I have to, to get out of here." Ellowyn snapped.

Thomas gave a hiss of frustration as Ellowyn slipped ahead, the three easing down the steps. He soon realised the mage had gone to the crypt and likely the secret room beneath it. "Come on this is our chance to escape." He gripped Ellowyn's arm as she made to go after the mage. "I don't blame you for wanting to kill her, but I doubt influencing the mind is all she can do and you don't have the amulet anymore even if it is, so we are leaving now, even if I have to carry you kicking and screaming."

Ellowyn hesitated and angrily dumped the bust on a crate. "Fine, but I still think she needs to be stopped."

"Yes." Thomas agreed. "By an entire regiment of Templars."

Ellowyn hesitated but reluctantly accepted his argument, watching as he opened a passageway she didn't even realise was there, slipping in at his urging, feeling a rush of relief that she was finally leaving, desperate to reach her family.

 **xXx**

Eloen made her way silently down the stairs to the room beneath the crypt. She always felt a thrill coming here, it held such unusual treasures. Carefully opening a small wooden chest she ran her fingers over the smooth metal of the collar within. It intrigued her the most; the magical runes etched into the metal were powerful enough to sap the strength of even the strongest of men. Rendon had allowed her to use it once as he had been curious about its full capabilities. It had an interesting effect; over time it not only drained physical strength, but mental fortitude, which enabled her to employ her magic with less cost to herself. She imagined what it would be like to put the collar around the neck of a Templar and couldn't help smiling.

Closing the chest her thoughts drifted to Jowan as they so often did in his absence. She missed him, but a part of her was glad he was not with her, he would not approve of what she was doing. He had always been a gentle soul, but she however understood that difficult actions had to be taken at times to secure the future and she intended to secure a future of freedom for them. She bit her lip in agitation, if he ever found out what she had done he would never look at her with love in his eyes again; he would be disgusted, repulsed even. She drew in a long shaky breath, in her weakest moments when she felt she couldn't go on, that being alone was crushing her, she had the fleeting thought that she was no better than the Templars who had played their sick games with them, but she reminded herself they did what they did just because they could; she was doing what she was doing to bring about a new future for mages. Closing her eyes she imagined Jowan in a comfortable room in the nobleman's home, happy in his role as tutor. She had heard nothing to the contrary; the information Jowan sent was sparse and had not interested the Arl thus far, but he was well enough as far as they could tell.

Moving across the room her fingertips drifted across the pedestal that usually held the Calling Crystal. Rendon had taken it with him to her disappointment; she had hoped to speak to Magister Danarius again. The man was arrogant and racist, but he understood power and even the few spells he had discussed with her had led to a substantial increase in her own abilities. Taking her time Eloen explored the room as she could never do when with Rendon; she couldn't afford to influence his mind for trifles it took too much to influence him on what was required. Curiosity sated she made her way back up to the cellars, frowning as she saw a bust on one of the crates that had not been there when she had passed earlier. Cautiously she searched the cellars for whoever had placed it there; but her search was fruitless. Nibbling at her lip Eloen made her way back to her rooms; she realised that she had become too complacent and would need to be more vigilant in the future.

 **xXx**

Warin could barely contain his agitation when he heard footsteps and Thomas, Delilah and Ellowyn came into sight, all were covered in dust and cobwebs.

Ellowyn's eyes widened as she saw Fleta lying at his feet, wrapping her arms around her tears streaming down her face as Fleta licked her face. "Oh what did they do to you?" She soothed.

"The drugs will be out of her system soon with the tonic I gave her." He glanced over both young women who looked pale, but healthy enough. "We need to get moving the longer we tarry the more chance of getting caught, but I need to ask, were you ever taken to a mage during your time in the Keep?"

Ellowyn nodded, spilling out a quick version of what had happened, explaining they had given the amulet to Thelda when he asked to see it.

"That was generous of you Lady Delilah." He stated surprised by her actions. "Forgive me, but I must ask … were you ever taken to the mage?"

"No thank the Maker, her attention was for Ellowyn."

"I need to get to my family." Ellowyn stated in agitation glancing to the horses. "They have to know I would never accuse them of something so vile!"

Warin glanced to Thomas who had paled his eyes downcast in shame and guilt. "Lady Ellowyn it is my sad duty to inform you that your parents have returned to the Makers side. It is my understanding that Arl Howe's men attacked Highever Castle under pretence that the majority of the men were delayed and they arrived under cover of darkness. There was no reason for your fathers men not to open the gates. Your father was killed in the castle in his study. Your mother was killed while escaping the Castle."

Ellowyn stared at them in horror, her knees giving way; wrenching her arm away and stumbling back as Thomas tried to steady her. Her parents were gone, she couldn't process the words, her throat constricting, her chest feeling as though it was being crushed. She felt the wail of anguish surging up and clamped her mouth shut, her hands covering her lips. She stared at Thomas and then to Delilah who looked as shocked and horrified as she felt. Had her friend been part of it; luring her to Amaranthine so she would become the last surviving Cousland and heir of Highever?

"Ellowyn …" Thomas moved towards her freezing as she backed away. "Ellowyn please."

"No! Stay away from me! How can you expect me to trust you?"

"Thomas just rescuing you seems a start." Warin stated calmly.

"How do I know this isn't all just part of a twisted plot?" She turned to Delilah barely registering how pale she had become. "You brought me here; did you know he was going to kill my parents?"

"No of course not! I feared for you not them! If I had thought … Oh Ellowyn I am so sorry."

Ellowyn turned as Fleta gave a low whine at her distress. She placed her hand on her neck stilling her. Tears burning Ellowyn swallowed back the sobs that threatened to constrict her throat. "What of my brothers, Oren and Oriana?"

Warin slowly rubbed his neck aching at the tension in his body. "Lord Fergus left before the Arl arrived and took the majority of your fathers men to Ostagar. The others escaped in part thanks to the Wardens. Your brother Aedan is now a Warden, the price he paid to get Oren and Oriana to safety. Both he and Lord Fergus are at Ostagar."

Ellowyn stared at him tears slipping down her cheeks. "And where are Oren and Oriana?"

"I don't know their exact location only that we are to take you to Redcliffe. I would imagine from there Lord Fergus will take you on to where they are staying."

"If my brothers are at Ostagar surely they have told the King!"

"King Cailan has promised to lead the army against the Arl once the Darkspawn are dealt with. However you won't get back to your family just standing here, it's time to go." Warin handed her a dagger. "Until we can get you a better weapon."

Ellowyn took the blade feeling a little better with the hilt against her hand. She met Warin's calm gaze. "Betray me, any of you and I will kill you." She ignored the hurt in Delilah's eyes still not sure if she could trust her.

"I would expect nothing less. Now we must go."

"If we are to go to Redcliffe I must see grandmother first." Delilah stated clenching her trembling hands.

Warin shook his head. "We do not have time to …"

"I will see my grandmother." Delilah stated coldly. "She has been unwell and we have been at the Keep for weeks."

"My Lady if you are seen …" Warin protested.

"I will be careful."

"I cannot allow it my Lady."

Delilah met Warin's look standing straighter. "Warin you may be in my father's service, but you have no say in my actions. I will see my grandmother, now I suggest you accept that and let us be gone from here before someone finds us."

Warin ground his teeth in frustration.

"I'll go with her." Thomas stated. "You stay with Ellowyn. We will arrange to meet somewhere and if we aren't there by a specific time you leave without us. Ellowyn is the priority; you must get her to her family."

"I won't leave you." Warin stated.

"I'm not giving you a choice. Ellowyn is the priority."

Ellowyn watched the siblings and Warin understanding Delilah's desire to check on her grandmother, but wanting to scream at the delay in leaving.

As though reading her mind Warin suddenly agreed; the four mounting their horses and heading into the night keeping close to the trees, setting a gentle pace for a still groggy Fleta who kept close to Ellowyn's horse.

Huddling deeper into her thick woollen cloak, Ellowyn watched her companions suspiciously, aching for her parents, her own freedom seeming such a foolish thing to have prayed for. She shuddered painfully, left with the bleak reality that only by returning to the Makers side would she ever see them again.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, it is always appreciated._


	2. Survival

Icy rain pelted the ground and the two riders heading for Lothering huddled in their cloaks. Garrett glanced up at the sky seeing no end of the rain and urged his mount on. They had stopped at Merinwood to start the evacuation, urging them to get to Gwaren, infuriated when several of the villagers refused to leave their homes. Despite explaining that the battle had been lost and the overwhelming force of Darkspawn that would be heading their way, they still seemed reluctant to leave. He glanced to his brother, Carver had lost his temper, yelling at them about those who had sacrificed themselves and shortly afterwards they had left leaving them to whatever fate they chose for themselves. Carver hadn't spoken since and Garrett hadn't known what to say to break the silence. They had stopped only to rest the horses catching a little sleep themselves and finally as midday approached Lothering was in sight. Gripping the reins tightly to stop the tremble of his hands, Garrett wondered how everything could have gone so wrong. Despite wanting to get to Anders he stopped at the Chantry and spoke to Ser Bryant explaining what had happened and urging them to evacuate to Gwaren. Leaving the fate of Lothering to the Templars they hurried to the farm, finding their family sitting down to a meal.

Anders gave a startled gasp as Garrett hurried in, rushing to greet him and hugging him tightly. "You're here!" He gasped clinging to him, his heart pounding, frowning as he realised his love was shaking. "Garrett?" His frown deepened as Garrett pulled away though clasped his hand.

"We have to get out of here; we lost, we have to flee!" Garrett felt a rush of frustration as they all just stared at him. "We need to pack and get to Gwaren!"

"Lost?" Malcolm asked paling.

"It was a massacre. We barely survived."

Lower lip trembling Bethany felt a rush of fear. "Ali?" She whispered, trembling as she felt Kolby press against her, a soft whine leaving him.

Carver moved to her and gripped her hands. "He's alive Bethany, at least he was when we last saw him, but there are things you need to know." He explained how Alistair had become a Warden, his message of love for her and that he would find a way to come home to her. He held her until her sobs lessened and her trembling eased.

"No-one leaves the Wardens." Bethany whimpered, glancing up as her father gently gripped her shoulder in support, glancing down as Kolby rested his head on her knees.

"We will find a way." Garrett stated firmly. "And we won't stop until we do."

Anders finally glanced to Garrett asking the question he was afraid to. "And Will?" He paled as Garrett swallowed painfully, glancing to Carver who fixed his gaze on the ground. "Garrett?"

"He … Will gave his life to defend the King."

Anders heard Leandra's sharp gasp and Bethany's choked sob, backing away until he bumped into the wall his heart pounding painfully. "No … he … he can't be … not after everything … he …" He looked up as Garrett gripped his arms.

"I'm sorry Anders, so sorry and I know it's no consolation that he died a hero, but you have to know he ordered us off the field. He wanted us to begin evacuations, but mainly I think to get you all to safety, it's probably the only reason we are still alive."

"He ordered you?"

"He was promoted to Captain."

Closing his eyes Anders drew in a shuddering breath before he forced himself to look once more at Garrett. "Did you see how he … how he died?"

"Anders …"

"Garrett did you see?"

Sighing Garrett nodded and explained those awful moments. He grabbed Anders as a savage cry of pain left his throat, holding him tightly.

Bethany met Carver's grief stricken gaze. "Isn't there any chance?" She swallowed as he shook his head.

Carver turned to his parents. "I hate this as much as anyone, but we have to go; Maker knows when the Darkspawn will get here, but they are coming. Will told us to get to Gwaren, that we would be safer there and if the worst happened there would be ships. I can't bring him back and I can't do anything for Ali right now, but if we don't survive then their sacrifice was for nothing!"

Garrett gently pulled back from Anders. "We have to go."

Nodding Anders forced himself to go to their room and begin packing.

Malcolm cleared his throat and turned to Carver. "Help me with the animals, I'm not leaving them here to be slaughtered and Maker willing Gwaren will have enough room for them too."

Leandra glanced around the kitchen, their home, fleeing again made her soul ache, but she said nothing, the loss of people they loved hurt her more deeply than the loss of the home they had made.

Slumping onto the bed Anders stared at the staff Jayden had gifted to him holding it in trembling hands. "Did you know you weren't going to survive this?" He closed his eyes tears slipping down his cheeks. "I will never forget you brother."

It was only a few hours later when Malcolm locked the door, the belongings they were taking piled into the cart the druffalo were pulling. He glanced to Leandra who had taken up the reins, Bethany sitting next to her, her arms wrapped around Kolby. Garrett, Carver and Anders were already on their horses, Garrett having saddled the mount meant for him. With a sigh he tucked the key in his pocket; the stick that was his disguised staff slotted into his boot, eternally grateful that Anders had instructed both himself and Bethany on the spell to conceal them, praying they wouldn't need to use them.

 **xXx**

Anxious and fearful of being seen, Delilah and Thomas slipped through the gate of their grandmothers estate and darted into the house. Delilah took the lead, slipping upstairs to her grandmother's bedroom, seeing her sitting in the chair by the fire, startled to see how frail she looked.

Julianna glanced up and smiled warmly. "Catherine, come sit with me. I spoke to your father again, he refuses to see reason. You have no choice my darling, you must marry Rendon."

Delilah sank onto the chair next to her aware that Thomas was watching them anxiously. "Grandmother I am Catherine's daughter, Delilah."

Julianna blinked in confusion and then frowned and shook her head patting Delilah's hand. "Forgive me I seem to be getting more and more confused these days. You look so much like her."

Delilah relaxed slightly. "I have to go away for a little while."

Julianna simply nodded glancing back to the fireplace before she turned back sharply and gripped Delilah's hand. "If you get the chance run my darling, run and do not look back."

Delilah stared at her wide eyed not sure if the words were meant for her, or if they had once been said to her own mother. Her heart felt heavy as her grandmother loosened her grip on her hand and closed her eyes dozing.

"We should go De." Thomas whispered, not sure how to react to what had just happened.

Delilah stared at the large ruby ring her grandmother always wore that she had pushed into her hand. Concealing it in a pocket in her clothing she tucked a blanket around her grandmother before the pair slipped back out, both heart sore that the proud fierce woman she had been was gone, leaving a frail and confused woman behind in her stead. "I should be looking after her." Delilah stated guilt wrapping around her.

"She will be safer with us away from her."

Glancing to her brother Delilah nodded, her only consolation was in knowing her grandmother's servants were devoted to her and they would care for her. Hoods pulled up to conceal their faces they slipped out of the estate and out of the city's main gates. Delilah took a shuddering breath once they were free of the city and glanced to her brother. "Do you think Ellowyn will ever trust us again?"

"I'm not sure De, if she does I don't think it will be any time soon."

"I thought I was keeping her safe; father threatened her not her family." She leaned her head on his shoulder as Thomas wrapped an arm around her.

"You couldn't have known; we believed his thoughts were of marriage, intending to kill all of the Cousland's apart from Ellowyn … I never imagined he would go that far. That damn mage is influencing him I know it."

Glancing back towards the city Delilah blinked back tears and forced herself to turn away from her duty to her grandmother, swearing she would find a way to stop her father, one way or another. She glanced to Thomas and knew by the expression on his face he was thinking the same.

 **xXx**

Ellowyn shifted slightly on the fallen log she had chosen to sit on, Fleta pressed firmly to her leg, the mabari's head on her knee. Guilt and grief were swarming her and waiting for Delilah and Thomas was testing her patience. Her parents were dead, slaughtered by a man they called friend and she still couldn't believe it had actually happened. She glanced to Warin forcing back the tears, she wouldn't break down again; she was a Cousland, what she would do was avenge her parents. She had been so caught up in what was happening to her she had never expected anything other than the Landsmeet to affect her family. "Did you know he would do this; that he would … that he would try to kill my family?"

"No, I knew the Arl desired power, but marriage was to be his way, Thomas to your family and Delilah to the Mac Tir's. Linked to two of the most powerful families by marriage would satisfy his desire, or so I thought."

"What do you think changed?"

"That witch. She has an agenda of her own I'll wager, but I have no idea what."

"How can I trust any of you? Because of Delilah I was here, she persuaded me to go with her to the Keep. She told me if we faced the mage it was just about marriage to Thomas!"

"She protected you with that amulet and if she hadn't asked you to come to Amaranthine you too may have died in the attack on Highever."

Tears slipped down Ellowyn's cheeks despite her attempts to stop them. "My parents were good people!" A painful sob erupted from her throat. "I should have been there. I should have been with Aedan!"

"You can't change what was my Lady, but you can be with those of your family who survived."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Ellowyn nodded, she had no doubt her brothers would take care of Rendon, as far as she was concerned the mage was hers and she would make her pay for every false word uttered.

 **xXx**

Cauthrien stood shivering outside of the Generals tent as she stood guard. The torrential rain had eased to a drizzle, but she felt soaked to the bone and ice cold. The battle had been a monumental catastrophe. The Darkspawn had far superior numbers and even if they had of joined the fight she knew as the General had that in the moment the second wave began that they would have been slaughtered. A rush of hate towards Arl Howe almost choked her; his madness had doomed Ostagar for she truly believed with the addition of the Amaranthine forces they might have stood a chance. The General had fallen into a grief fuelled silence and it was all she could do to ensure they had broken camp at daybreak and kept moving until evening. After nearly three days of a forced march they had reached the outskirts of Lothering. Having set up camp, messengers were sent into the village to gather any able bodies to join them and inform the Chantry that evacuation was required, discovering they were already aware of the need to evacuate, some families having already left. The mages and Templars who had travelled with them were on their way back to the Circle and some survivors had caught up to them as they set up camp, all so certain that Cailan had fallen. They spoke of William too and that was how Loghain had discovered the fate of his son. It was Celia's death all over again, only this time she doubted the haunted look in his eyes would ever leave. She could barely contain her own grief and longed to be able to return to her tent where she could grieve in privacy. She watched the soldiers sit huddled by fires, talking in whispers or sitting silently. Her gaze was drawn to Bann Loren a look of pained resignation in his eyes. She had known he had not reacted to his son well, when Dairren gave him the news of the death of his wife and now he was believed to be dead. She sighed softly imagining many would feel the cutting edge of regret in the days to come as news spread of their defeat.

Ban Loren stared up at the night sky wondering how it had come to this. His wife was murdered, his eldest son he assumed was dead on the battlefield and the battle had been lost. Huddling into his cloak he glanced to his men who were silent, sharpening their blades or trying to get some much needed sleep. He had joined the General heading to Denerim; there was little else to do other than be slaughtered. He thought of Dairren and shuddered, he would never have the chance to apologise for those harsh words spoken in anger and grief. He hoped Howe would be in Denerim, his fingers lingering on the hilt of his sword. He would avenge his wife and reunite with his surviving sons. After that he wasn't sure what would happen, only that the life he had taken for granted had been irreparably shattered.

 **xXx**

Loghain sat in his tent, his head in his hands. His son was dead, along with Cailan and likely Fergus and Maker knew what had happened to Alistair and Aedan. He had failed them all and it ripped at his already shredded heart. He stared at the dagger Jayden had given him for his name day when he had been just a child. _You deserved better than me for a father. I just left you there, Maker damn me I abandoned you to die. I should never have sent you away, all that time we lost and now … Celia forgive me, I sent our boy away to save him and it killed him. I killed our baby boy!_ Head bowed he wept into his hands, heart pounding, throat constricting in the effort to be silent. _You tried so hard to make sure Ferelden was ready for this; I swear to you no matter what it takes, no matter what I have to do, I will not let Ferelden fall._ Wiping the tears from his cheeks he took a shuddering breath, his gaze returning to the dagger. He had no idea how he was going to tell Anora, knowing whatever anger had been between his children she would be devastated. _Maker what did we do to warrant our family torn apart again and again?_ Shuddering he was faced with only silence and the pained beat of his broken heart.

 **xXx**

Rolling back his shoulders Lawrence tried to relieve the ache. They had been travelling for three days now, the Wardens and the small number of soldiers who had survived, moving as swiftly as they were able towards Redcliffe, but on foot with a heavy cart carrying the injured their progress was painfully slow. Despite healing spells Dylan, Ayanna and Robert were alternating, the King remained unconscious and unresponsive to attempts to wake him. Senior Enchanter Wynne the mage who had shielded him was also still unconscious. He glanced over the other injured, Wardens Peter and Perin were conscious at least, but Warden Rory was still critical. Ser Matthew kept drifting in and out of consciousness; the Emissary's spell having done more damage than initially thought. Dairren was being kept in a state of magical sleep to enable him to be kept as still as possible to prevent further damage to his back. His gaze moved to those left of their Company. Kinnard and Terrance were keeping watch over the Wardens despite Rathnal having told them it was unnecessary; it seemed somehow wrong to ignore their Captain's last orders. Gabriel was near the cart watching over the injured. He glanced to Tess who was walking alongside him, the pair taking up the rear, what was left of the Highever soldiers flanking their group, the Warden's taking the lead. "This is a nightmare." He murmured.

"I can't believe they are all gone." Tess whispered. "How are we going to defeat a force like that?"

"I don't know Tess, but we have to find a way." He glanced to Gabriel worry for him gnawing at his gut.

Gabriel could barely tear his gaze away from Dairren; he had lost so much blood and the wounds to his back were extensive. Dylan, Robert and Ayanna were doing everything they could, but mana exhausted as they were that was only so much. It was agony to know the mage who had the most likely skills to be able to save him was lying unconscious beside him. Clenching his fists he let out a shuddering breath; he had to be strong. Glancing up he saw Kinnard watching him startled by the look of understanding and compassion. He turned away unable to bear it, Dairren would live, he would heal, he couldn't allow himself to consider any other outcome.

 **xXx**

Glancing into the cart Fergus watched Cailan, his pallor too pale, his breathing still a struggle. He had instructed everyone to keep the King's condition a secret should they encounter anyone and he kept the hood of his cloak up; they had no idea if Howe's spies might be following them and trust was in short supply. He had been relieved that as yet the Darkspawn had chosen not to pursue them; everyone was still in shock at their defeat, at the sheer numbers of their enemy and at the loss of so many. He sighed feeling a deep longing for home and almost choked on the surge of grief. He wasn't sure there was a home to return to given the flames Aedan had seen and could he really live in the place where his father had been slaughtered, walk the woods where his mother had been brutally murdered. Tears burned his eyes but he choked them back. He needed to be strong and despite the pain of loss he was deeply grateful that his wife and son had survived the attack. He glanced to Aedan who was striding ahead with Ayanna, Hunter as always by his side, he at least for the moment was safe. His thoughts drifted to Ellowyn, wondering if Thomas had succeeded in getting her out of Vigil's Keep, or if he too had betrayed them, or perhaps worse, his father had discovered what he was doing. He wasn't sure if the Arl would stoop to killing his own children, but the fear in Thomas's eyes haunted him and whether true or not, he knew Thomas believed it was possible. Forcing himself to concentrate, he scanned the horizon for threat of men or Darkspawn, knowing that each step was taking him closer to Oriana and Oren.

 **xXx**

Hand gripping the hilt of his sword Rathnal's mind was chaos; how had he suddenly become not only the senior Warden, but Commander? He was in no way ready for it and like the others he wondered how those seasoned and experienced Wardens had perished while they had lived. The answer of course was simple, they had been protected. As bloody and fierce as the battle had been the senior Wardens had sought to protect the junior members. The awful truth was there had been too many inexperienced Wardens and they had been crushed and now they were looking to him and he could barely breathe. Grief tore at him, not only for his brother and sister Wardens, but for his childhood friend who he would never see again. Fists clenching he let out a huff of breath. They needed to get the King and Lord Fergus to safety, they would need their support in the days ahead and then he and the Wardens would head north to their base and retrieve the treaties and he would do whatever he needed to do to have the numbers to fight the spawn and end their threat. He worried at his lip, Rinna, Sereda and Faren were scouting ahead, but he disliked them being from his sight for so long. He glanced to Alistair who was thankfully never far from him, lending him support in whatever way he needed, he too bearing the grief of all this war had so far cost him.

"We have to win this." Alistair murmured, locking his love for Bethany and their unborn child into his heart to keep him going when despair threatened to overwhelm him.

"We will." Rathnal stated forcing out a confidence he didn't feel.

Alistair simply nodded, glancing back to the cart that was carrying his brother. _You have to survive this Cailan, I can't lose you too and neither can our country_.

 **xXx**

Adding more wood to the fire, Morrigan realised it would do little to lift the cold that seemed bone deep, shock and fear still consuming her. She had arrived as Jayden made his stand against the Alpha; saw his own blade used against him, too late to help him other than to surround him and Airyl in shields to prevent the worst of the fire reaching them. Then her mother in the form of a giant bird had plucked him and Airyl from the battlefield and without a care of whoever might be left she had taken to the air racing after her.

She glanced over to Jayden who remained unconscious on the pallet, skin ashen, only the slightest twitch revealing that he still lived, that somehow despite the trauma of his wounds he had for the moment at least survived them. Morrigan lowered her head fearing each breath would be his last. He had lain on her bed, blood soaking the sheets and the armour that they had removed as carefully as possible revealing the wounds beneath. While they had managed to stop the bleeding, the wounds the Alpha had inflicted would not heal. Binding them in herb soaked cloth she had begged her mother to do something, anything to save him. Flemeth had instead turned to Airyl knowing she had done all she could do, beginning the slow process of healing the wolf's wounds, before she had suddenly left, leaving Airyl in a magical sleep so she could continue to heal.

Sinking to her knees beside Jayden, Morrigan unconsciously grasped his hand as each breath he took became more tortured; she had worked to prevent death from claiming him, but there was nothing left she could do. Gripping his jaw she let her anger take over, hating how debilitated she felt by her fear for him. "You cannot die! I saw a glimpse of the future years from now when the Fade bleeds into this world and we are beset by demons. We faced it together you and I, but I saw something else, something that until this moment terrified me more than any demon could. I wanted to run from it, feared what it would mean, I saw our …" She swallowed painfully, her fingertips releasing their fierce grip, drifting across his jaw in the slightest caress, a tenderness and awe in her eyes that she would never have shown had he been conscious. "All you need to know is you and I have a shared destiny brought about by this blight, you will survive this, you must, I will accept no less." She glanced up sharply as the door opened, her heart pounding as her mother strode inside. "You have to help him!"

"His wounds are apparently beyond my power to heal."

"You must! He cannot die, I saw …"

"You know as well as I girl that the future can change with certain actions. His strive to prepare for the Blight changed more than his own future." She glanced at him sadly, keeping her face turned from Morrigan so she would not see. "There are others who will step into the breach his passing will create."

"I do not want others! How can you just cast him aside?"

"Despite my power girl I cannot perform miracles, no matter how much I may desire it. His wounds are too great." She hesitated and then passed Morrigan a small vial. "I must leave again; there is another ... problem I must deal with. If his breathing becomes worse give him this, it will ease his passing, his suffering will be over and you can return to your task."

"You would have him die! After all ..."

"You would rather have him suffer for hours, perhaps days more than he already has? His wounds are mortal Morrigan, he is already dead, it is only his will that keeps him clinging and that will not hold out forever."

"How can you be so cold?"

"Think what you will, it is a kindness not a cruelty to end suffering." Flemeth turned back to Jayden feeling the ache of grief build in her chest knowing his time was almost spent, experiencing a rush of guilt that she could not bear to witness his passing. "There are those alive who would have perished if not for your persistence, it is enough; your other tasks will pass on to another. You may rest now and I pray you find the peace that was denied you in life."

Morrigan watched startled as her mother gently kissed his forehead, for a moment believing she saw tears in her eyes, but dismissing it as she found herself pinned by her mother's fierce gaze.

"You will find and join the Wardens. You will ensure their survival and you will perform the ritual. I have ensured Maric's bastard is a Warden since the course of his life path was altered by his friend. Ensure you perform the ritual with him."

"Why?"

"His bloodline holds power that is all you need to know. When I return you better be gone girl or I will end him myself! He does not deserve to linger in such pain." She turned sharply as Jayden made a choking noise as he fought for breath.

Throat constricting Morrigan pushed aside her mother and pressed her hands to his chest summoning her healing magic willing him to live. Her eyes widened as the image of runes appeared in a circle on his chest, like tiny flames beneath the surface of his skin. Her heart flared with hope, could it be that this spell activated not when healing was needed, but when his very life was threatened, was that how he had survived the sword blow that should have killed him? She watched in fascination as veins of the flickering energy spread out across his body; feeling the power of healing energy, though it was unlike anything she had ever encountered; worrying at her lip as his distress intensified as the magic flowed through him. Her fingers hovered once more over his chest feeling the deep pulse of the magic within him. Sweat broke out on his skin as his body temperature soared. Desperate to cool him Morrigan sent a whisper of icy air across him, his moan of pain spearing her heart as her magic faded and the heat engulfed him once more. "Stop fighting it." She chided softly. "Tis only so painful because you resist." She felt a rush of relief as something of her words must have filtered into him as he seemed to relax, the runes finally dimming until they were no longer visible.

Flemeth remained silent watching her daughter and the magic that Moria had woven within him. She realised with some surprise that without the intervention of all three of them he would never have survived; now a flicker of potential had ignited on the very brink of what should have been his death. She settled down on a seat, there was a little time before she had to leave and something held her there, a pull towards him that always unnerved her.

Hours passed as Morrigan kept watch, until her eyes grew too heavy to keep open and slumping in the seat she succumbed to sleep.

Slowly rising Flemeth approached the bed and knelt, gently placing her hand on Jayden's chest. Closing her eyes she let her magic flow through him, feeling the tug of the bond he had inherited. She allowed her magic to gently probe it, startled to realise it had changed; somehow it felt as though it had more substance. Frowning Flemeth directed her magic allowing a fragment of herself to flow into the bond, her eyes widening as she felt a rush of magic wash over her and a world long gone flowed around her.

 _The grass was rich and lush beneath her feet, she saw the spires and gardens of a temple at the bottom of the grassy bank on which she stood and all around gleamed crystal and ancient trees woven around each other in magical harmony. Glancing down Flemeth realised she was in robes of vibrant blues and greens; heading down the slope to the stream she glanced into the water, stunned by the reflection, a face that had been lost for centuries. Cautiously she touched her ears, startled by the soft laugh of delight that left her lips; while she and Mythal were one now, here, in this place somehow Mythal's true form had manifested. Breathing in the air as sweet as nectar she glanced around before following the stream heading for a tree as tall as the temple, a bark of shimmering silver, the leaves a vibrant red. Lying on the grass gazing up at the scarlet canopy was Jayden. "You look comfortable."_

 _Sitting up startled Jayden stood and brushed off his clothes and offered her a smile. "Hello, I'm Will, you're the first person I've seen. I didn't realise being dead would be so beautiful, or so quiet for that matter. You haven't seen a white wolf around here have you?"_

" _No, not here; as for my introduction, I am Mythal." She chuckled softly at his astonished gaze before raising an eyebrow as he bowed._

" _My Lady Mythal. Or do you prefer Creator Mythal?"_

" _Simply Mythal will suffice I think. You are truly the image of your ancestor Alric."_

" _What was he like?"_

" _He was a good man, kind, generous and he saw elves and humans as equals, something of a rarity in your race. He was … in truth unlike anyone I had ever met. Had he lived he would have done great things."_

 _Jayden shifted slightly turning his gaze to a crystal structure that seemed to weave through and around a huge oak. "Is he why I am here, in this place rather than with my mom and grandpa?"_

" _You are not with them because you are not dead." She smiled slightly at his shocked expression. "Did you think a witch of the wilds magic was so easily thwarted? Moria's magic along with Morrigan and Flemeth's has kept you alive, for the moment at least."_

" _If I'm not dead what is this place then?"_

" _Somewhere I did not expect when I first laid the bond in Alric's son. It was a spell to protect against mind control, but for such a spell to flow through each generation it needed more than just magic, it needed a part of me." She glanced around. "A part of me that has become something different in you."_

" _Am I possessed?" Jayden asked unnerved, her laughter not helping reduce his anxiety in the least._

" _Hardly; no the bond simply acted as a shield around the mind if you will, that shield however has taken on form, I suspect triggered by the life protection spell Moria laid within you. Together the magic has created … something else, something beyond either spell. It has created a window to the past, to the way things were, the way they will one day be again." She pursed her lips. "I suspect once you return to your body fully, while there will be pain you will heal faster. Stay here too long and as a mage who spends too long in the fade, the body will wither."_

 _Jayden sighed softly. "I really like it here."_

" _I did not say you could not return, but for now at least if you wish to survive you must return to your body."_

" _Any ideas on how I do that?" He couldn't help but return her smile._

" _One or two."_

Gasping in pain Jayden's eyes flared open realising he was being held down by Flemeth.

"Be still." She urged.

Forcing himself to obey Jayden closed his eyes a groan of pain rushing passed his lips. "I saw it." He gasped through gritted teeth, his body relaxing slowly as he felt Flemeth's magic flow through him. "The way the world was. It was … beautiful. I saw … Mythal." He sighed softly as his eyes closed. "I never knew such beauty and power existed."

"Rest and heal, you have much work ahead of you." Gently she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Vhenan."

Morrigan stared at them, dismissing Jayden's words as part of some near death hallucination, stunned by her mother's tenderness, remaining silent as Flemeth stood.

Turning to her daughter Flemeth met her gaze. "His body should respond to healing spells more efficiently now, but you cannot linger long. Your task lies with the Wardens."

"I will not leave without him." Morrigan stated stubbornly, wincing in pain as Flemeth gripped her jaw holding her in a vice like grip.

"Friendship is as dangerous as love and glimpses of the future can be so easily misunderstood have I not taught you that girl? If you trust me in nothing else trust me in this, friendship can betray just as deeply and cruelly as love."

"He will not betray me." Morrigan snarled jerking her head away.

"And what makes you think I was referring to him."

Frowning Morrigan shook her head and glanced to Jayden. "I would not betray him either."

"Very well, remember I warned you. Do not be here when I return." With that Flemeth departed, turning into an eagle and disappearing above the trees.

Morrigan closed the door and returned to Jayden settling herself on the chair next to him; smiling slightly as Airyl woke and settled on the bed, curling against Jayden's uninjured leg. _Prove to me that friendship is a strength and not a weakness._

 **xXx**

Wiping the sweat and blood from his face Ser Wesley glanced to his wife who drove her sword through the throat of a Darkspawn decapitating it. By the Makers grace she had made her way from Ostagar to Lothering where they had agreed to meet and were now on their way to Gwaren believing Ferelden would be crushed beneath such a force. Such a journey would take at least ten days on foot, but there were no horses available and having purchased what supplies they could they had set out, finding themselves prey for small Darkspawn groups who seemed to prefer attacking lone travellers or small groups. They had been caught between two small groups of Darkspawn having to fight their way to freedom, but the pain of the wound he had sustained warned him that there was a price; he had to get Aveline to safety.

The clash of steel alerted Ser Wesley to a fight back the way they had come, hope flaring that they could join forces with others fleeing. He signalled to Aveline who moved to his side, her sword and shield dripping with Darkspawn blood. They moved as one heading back towards the rise they had already travelled, seeing a cart, the druffalo attached to it panicked and only remaining where they were by the skills of the older women on the cart, the younger doing her best to soothe the four horses. His eyes narrowed, there were two fighters and two mages that he could see, not the ideal group but given their situation he knew they had little choice. Racing down the slope Ser Wesley hit the Emissary with a Smite giving Aveline the opening to approach it while it was disorientated driving her blade through its chest before decapitating it. He moved towards the two men with swords driving back the Darkspawn trying to flank them. The fight was over relatively quickly after the Emissary was despatched.

Panting with exertion Wesley glanced over the group as the last Darkspawn was slain, all were eyeing him warily. He wasn't surprised; Apostates in the presence of a Templar had reason to be concerned. Normally he would demanded they submit to his authority, but he could feel the taint within him and he had no idea how long he had, wishing he had paid more attention to the physical reality of such evil. "Given the circumstance we face, perhaps we should be less concerned with my being a Templar and more concerned with getting to safety."

Garrett moved towards the Templar, noting the red haired woman who moved protectively to his side. "Try to harm them in any way and I don't care who you are, I will end you."

Wesley almost chuckled at the irony that he would be dead soon anyway. "Understood, now we should really get moving."

 **xXx**

Heart pounding Bethany felt a rush of helplessness as they once again found themselves surrounded by Darkspawn. The hideous creatures seemed to only increase in number the further they went. She glanced to Aveline who hit a Hurlock so hard with her shield she snapped its neck, her husband fighting by her side, though his movements were sluggish and he was clearly unwell. She gripped her staff no longer willing to stand by as others fought around her; sighing as her mother gripped her wrist knowing she feared for the baby. She watched her father and Anders coordinate an elemental storm that ripped apart a huge group of Darkspawn, Garrett and Carver quickly ending any who had survived. Their triumph was short lived however as the ground shook and to their horror an Ogre came into view and roared a challenge.

The Ogre roared in fury as ice and rock formed around its feet, shrieking in pain as a fireball exploded in its face. Enraged the creature broke free of the magical bonds and beat its chest before it ran towards the group heading straight for Malcolm.

Taking a deep breath Malcolm knew there was no getting out of its way; summoning his magic he invoked Fade Step, a spell he had only ever known in theory. He felt the rush of speed, panic flaring as the magic flowed around him taking him through the Ogre and behind it. Panting furiously astonished to still be alive, Malcolm span and cast a bolt of lightning sending the beast staggering and giving him a little more distance. Garrett, Carver, Aveline and Ser Wesley slammed into the creature in a forward assault, while Anders pinned it in place with more rock and cast a petrify spell, the combined assault shattering their terrifying foe.

Gasping for breath Garrett moved over to Anders wanting to check he hadn't been injured.

Anders stared upwards as a fearful roar assaulted their ears, seeing the dragon soar over them. "Andraste's ass please let that be Flemeth because if that is the Archdemon …" He couldn't bring himself to say the rest, letting Garrett haul him behind some rocks, watching in awe as the dragon tore apart the Darkspawn that had been closing in on them, before the ground trembled as she landed, a shimmer of magical energy forming around her as she transformed into her human form.

Flemeth looked over the group before resting her gaze on Anders. "Trouble seems to court you lad."

"Trouble is courting us all at the moment." He retorted, moving away from the rocks. "Thanks for the assistance."

"Your fight with the Ogre caught my attention, impressive."

"Well I'm glad you were around to get your attention caught."

"Indeed. The Darkspawn are swarming in the direction you are traveling in, where are you intending to go?"

Garrett met her gaze. "Gwaren, as William suggested before he …"

Flemeth raised an eyebrow at the choke in his voice. "Before the Alpha defeated him in battle?"

Anders glared. "You saw? Why didn't you help him?"

"And what exactly was I to do? Swoop in, in my dragon form and be mistaken for the Archdemon." She tutted sharply. "I have always helped him when I could; some things are simply beyond even my power." She met Anders gaze. "So I do what I can, he would wish you to survive, you and the Hawkes and so here I am."

"You … you were looking for us?" Carver muttered not really wanting the attention of the witch on him, but startled into speaking.

"As I said I do what I can." She turned to Bethany feeling no remorse or guilt for the lie she was about to tell. "I bring a warning for you girl; if you remain in Ferelden the child within you will not be born."

Bethany paled, her hands moving protectively to her small bump. "Why?"

"This land is fraught with danger which you have just witnessed first-hand. I advise you to leave Ferelden, until the blight is defeated at least."

"I have family in Kirkwall." Leandra stated thoughtfully.

"That is not somewhere I would willingly return." Malcolm stated in alarm.

"We can disguise you." Leandra stated firmly clearly having made up her mind and entertaining no argument. "Our grandchild's life is at stake, we go where we will be safe."

"Kirkwall will not be safe for all of us." Malcolm muttered in frustration. "Including Bethany!"

"Let's discuss it once we reach Gwaren." Garrett interrupted quickly. "Because if we can't get there your arguments are pointless."

Flemeth pursed her lips. "I will aid you in return for a small favour."

"Which is?" Anders asked curiously.

Flemeth took an amulet from around her neck. "Take this to Sundermount, find the clan of Dalish there and give it to Keeper Marethari. She will know what to do."

Garrett glanced to Anders who took the amulet. "Not leaving us much of a choice are you."

"There is a price to everything." Flemeth stated her cold gaze fixing on him. "But in leaving Ferelden for a short time at least, there is much to be gained. However there is something that must be attended to before we leave."

Frowning Garrett turned following her gaze to Ser Wesley who had collapsed, Aveline hunkered protectively at his side. With a sinking feeling he glanced back to the Witch of the Wilds, seeing only the hard truth of what would need to be done in her golden gaze.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author note:** Thank you for reading._

 _Vhenan - my heart_


	3. Aftermath

Carefully folding the parchment, Anora stood, smoothing down the material of her dress before making her way to the room that held the Calling Crystal, contacting the border and moments later speaking to Captain Parun.

" _Your Majesty how may I be of service?"_

"I have received a letter from Empress Celene to notify me that the Wardens stationed in Orlais will come to the border offering aid with our Darkspawn problem; along with supporting Chevaliers."

" _There is no sign of them as yet your Majesty; your orders when they arrive?"_

"They are not to be allowed into Ferelden unless you have my express permission."

" _Understood your Majesty."_

"Also inform them that should they be needed only the Wardens will be given permission to enter; their accompanying Chevaliers are not to be allowed into our country, not even if it is burning down around us."

" _Yes your Majesty."_

Hearing the note of relief in his tone Anora felt herself relax slightly; the Captain had always excelled in the post and she was glad he was on duty. "Captain I expect to be informed immediately upon their arrival and daily reports of their movements after that. Be vigilant Captain."

" _Always your Majesty."_

As the crystal dimmed Anora worried at her lower lip; there had been no word from Ostagar in weeks and it had her on edge. She wished they could have afforded the making of another Calling Crystal for Cailan to take with him, but the country was still recovering from the coin spent during the search for Maric and such things were as yet unaffordable. At least they had one in Gwaren, Highever and at the border, but she couldn't help the flare of irritation imagining Empress Celene probably had one in every city of her own country. Taking a breath she felt the need to contact Highever, Eleanor was always a calming influence and her nerves felt raw, her concern for her family a constant distraction. She activated the Crystal, frowning when there was no response; it was unlike the Cousland's to be lax in having the Crystal monitored and it left a bitter taste of additional worry in her mouth. After several moments she tried again with the same result, no response. Leaving the room with a nod to Guardsman Graysen who took his position once more within the room, Anora headed outside needing fresh air, only slightly irritated when she was intercepted by a messenger. Taking the parchment she saw her father's seal feeling a rush of relief hurrying to her private rooms. Settling on a seat by the window she broke the seal, reading the contents with growing disbelief and horror, the parchment shaking with the tremble of her hands. It was only when a hand rested on her shoulder that she realised Erlina was with her, startled to find her cheeks wet with tears. "Oh Erlina!" She wept as her handmaiden and protector held her gently. "Bryce and Eleanor have been murdered!" She felt Erlina's shock and forced herself to pull back handing over the letter her father had written outlining everything Aedan Cousland had told him. "How could we not have heard of this?"

"I suspect given this information the Arl will be keeping a tight rein on who has left Highever. I imagined Arl Howe capable of much, but this …" Erlina frowned. "What strategy I wonder is he employing that he believes this would be accepted?"

"I will kill him myself." Anora hissed getting to her feet and glaring up at the sky taking gulping breaths to calm herself, accepting the wine Erlina poured and handed to her. She closed her eyes at the sweet tasting liquid, taking a moment to calm the frantic beat of her heart.

"He will come here." Erlina stated. "He will want the backing of the Crown for his actions."

"How could he think I could accept this?"

"If nothing else the Arl is always prepared, he will have a reason for his actions and as Queen no matter your personal beliefs you will have to listen to him. I suggest a discreet increase in your personal guard however."

"Agreed; I will listen to him, but if I am not satisfied with what I hear and I cannot imagine how I would be, then he will rot in Fort Drakon."

 **xXx**

Pacing the Great Hall Serris turned and acknowledged the Warden Constable.

"Relax Serris you will wear a hole in the floor." Zorial stated taking a seat.

"How can I relax? How can you relax? Why haven't we left yet?"

"Serris really you must calm yourself."

"Commander Yantra's orders are clear; we are to leave immediately for Ferelden!"

"I can read Serris."

"Then why are you dragging your feet?"

"I have orders that superseded these."

"What! From whom?"

"The First Warden himself. Should Ferelden require aid they will receive it from those based in Orlais who I have been informed have been mobilized. Should further aid be required then we shall mobilize, but not before." She sighed at Serris's horrified expression. "I suggest you take this time to rest Serris, all of these trips to and from Ferelden must have been exhausting."

Serris turned slightly hearing footsteps frowning as Damien and Terrance entered the room; feeling a prickle of alarm realising they were there to escort her, neither Warden meeting her gaze. She turned back to Zorial feeling her jaw clench at the sickly sweet smile. "I assume I am to remain in my room?"

"It really is for your own good Serris; the First Warden has questions about the activities you and Yantra have been up to."

"That's Commander Yantra!" Serris snapped.

"I am afraid not Serris, Warden Yantra has been relieved of her command, I am now Commander." She couldn't help the smirk at Serris's astonishment. "Now, you will go to your room and tomorrow you will meet with the First Warden's Interrogator. Answer all of his questions honestly and to his satisfaction and you will be free to continue your duties. I do hope you remember your allegiance is to the First Warden; alas Serisa and Malia forgot that, believing their allegiance first and foremost to Yantra."

"Where are they?" Serris demanded feeling a surge of terror for her friends.

"I would worry more about your own fate Serris dear."

"Damn it Zorial tell me where they are?"

"That is Commander Zorial and you would do well to remember that! They have been taken to Weisshaupt; I believe their rather more rebellious natures will be dealt with." She smirked slightly. "Blood mages come in handy for so many things."

Serris wrenched her arm free of Damien's sudden grip. "You are a fool Zorial! Ferelden needs us! How can you so easily dismiss the Darkspawn force they face?"

"Serris either you return to your room willingly or by force, frankly I do not care which."

Staring at her stunned Serris turned and stormed from the hall, striding through the corridors all too aware of her escort hurrying to catch up to her and the cautious looks from her fellow Wardens. Reaching her room she slammed the door shut behind her; acknowledging with regret and pain that there was nothing she could do for Serisa and Malia, but she had no intention of facing their fate. Moving to the wardrobe she dislodged a panel and pulled out a rucksack that contained some camping and first aid supplies. She chose a waterproof coat with a thick woollen lining, armoured clothes and boots and moving to the draws of the dresser she opened several hidden compartments retrieving coin, jewellery and a lightning rune dagger. She glanced to the door fury in her eyes. _Never underestimate a former Crow_. Pulling the dresser to block the door Serris opened the window glad it was a moonless night and pulled herself onto the ledge. Her room was one of the highest, five floors up, but she had made this assent enough times to ensure she could do it blindfolded if necessary. Taking a deep breath Serris grabbed the next ledge and swung herself up making her way to the roof, racing across the tiles to the far side, hunkering down and holding her breath as she made certain of her escape route. Flexing her fingers she made her way silently down, her heart thumping by the time her feet touched the ground. Waiting just a moment to make sure she was alone she moved through the grounds keeping to the shadows. It was madness to go to the stables, but she needed speed, she needed her horse. Easing into the building she heard only the sounds of the horses and the snoring of the stable master. Slipping silently passed him she grabbed the saddle and readied her horse; easing open the doors and guiding the mare out in a gentle trot appearing for all the world untroubled. Hissing in frustration as she heard someone yell for the gate to be closed, Serris urged the mare into a gallop; ignoring the yells and only turning back as she made it out, briefly seeing the new Commanders furious face before the gates swung shut. _You may have forsaken Ferelden, but I never will._

 **xXx**

Reining in his horse Warden Constable Blackwall glanced up at the imposing wall that formed the border between Orlais and Ferelden. There were more soldiers on the wall than he had noticed the last time he had crossed and they looked none to friendly. Despite the Wardens coming forward first and leaving the Chevaliers at some distance they would no doubt have been seen. _Maker let the Empress's message have reached the Queen in time for the border to have been informed of our coming or this will get nasty very quickly._ He glanced to his Commander who was assessing the situation before she signalled her Wardens to remain where they were and urged her mount forward taking Warden's Daniel and Stephan with her.

Captain Parun had been informed of the Wardens arrival as soon as they had been spotted on the horizon, every man and woman stationed there was now on duty whether they had just finished a shift or had been in bed. He noted the Warden raise her hand to halt those with her and then move forward with two Wardens he knew to be based in Ferelden. Straightening his helmet he moved to the wall and looked down at them.

Warden Commander Alisse glanced up at the soldiers feeling their thinly veiled hostility. "I would speak with your Captain."

"I am Captain Parun, state your business."

"Captain Parun I am Warden Commander Alisse. Empress Celene has sent word to Queen Anora to expect our arrival. We are here to aid with the fight against the Darkspawn."

"Her Majesty Queen Anora did indeed receive the Empresses message and her orders are clear, Wardens will be allowed into the country only if they are needed and only with her Majesty's express permission. Under no circumstances will the Chevaliers accompanying you be allowed into Ferelden."

Alisse sighed inwardly, but she had known this would be the response. "We come to provide support only."

"I'm sure you do Warden Commander, but I have my orders."

"Then at least let Daniel and myself through." Stephan stated moving forward. "We have to get back to …"

"I'm sorry Warden, but these gates will open for no-one without Queen Anora's permission."

Stephan turned as Daniel gripped his arm preventing a frustrated outburst.

Daniel glanced up. "Captain Parun, would you be able to send a message to Queen Anora giving our request to enter?"

Parun hesitated but nodded. "I can do that Warden."

"Thank you Captain."

Alisse licked her lips keeping a tight hold on her agitation. "Captain we will be ready at a moment's notice should our aid be required."

"Understood Warden Commander; I suggest you tell those Chevaliers of yours to keep their distance, they approach and we are going to have a real problem."

"They will keep their distance Captain, you have my word." Turning her horse Alisse galloped back to Blackwall. "Set up camp, we might be here for a while."

 **xXx**

Jayden slowly became aware of the pain of his body, forcing his eyes to open realising Morrigan was checking his wounds.

Supporting him to sit up Morrigan gave him a healing tonic, watching while he took slow sips under her direction. Smiling slightly as Airyl carefully climbed onto the bed and curled against Jayden as though she was still a pup, she watched as his fingers sank into her fur as he whispered how glad he was she was alive.

"Thank you." Jayden stated after draining the cup, his fingers gently running over Airyl's back as she gave a soft huff sinking into sleep. He was aware he had been slipping in and out of consciousness, but how often and over what time period he had no clue. He had asked Morrigan for information on any survivors the second time he had woken, but all she could tell him was the King and those with him had retreated, whether they survived or not was unknown. He held tightly to the hope they had, it was the only thing motivating him to move. "How _did_ I get here? I'm not sure I asked before."

"Mother lifted you from the battlefield in the form of a huge bird."

"Good job she didn't use her dragon form." Jayden mused, gently stretching feeling the ache of his body and the pull of his wounds and still healing skin and muscle. "Was it you who created the shield around Airyl and myself?"

"Indeed."

"Thank you."

Moving to the fire she made them both herbal tea before sitting on the pallet next to him. "You are healing but slowly and I must leave, my place is with the Wardens."

"I need to go with you Morrigan, if the King survived he will likely be with the Wardens and I need to know who else survived this."

"You would only slow me down." Morrigan stated gently.

"Do you know if any horses survived, maybe got free?"

"Tis unlikely they would have survived the horde." She gave an impatient hiss as he swung his legs off the bed, each movement clearly causing him pain. "What are you doing?" Morrigan snapped.

"I have to get to Cailan if he survived! I will go alone if I have to."

Despite her frown she had known he would be this stubborn, had counted on it in fact. "Tis likely you will only get yourself killed without me. Rest tonight, but we must leave tomorrow."

Jayden hesitated then nodded, wincing as pain flared from the wound at his abdomen and back. "Damn it!"

"Easy." Morrigan soothed helping him to lie back down.

"I need to pick up some supplies from Anders, I left some things there just in case."

"Very well, now rest."

 **xXx**

Waking with a start the following morning Jayden groaned softly as pain flared from his wounds. _This is going to hurt._ Gritting his teeth he swung his legs from the bed and forced himself to stand, leaning against the wall his hand moved to his abdomen trying to breathe through the pain.

"The final wound the Alpha inflicted has been most resistant to healing, but much improved since you first woke." Morrigan stated as she entered the hut. "Tis likely the only reason you yet live is thanks to the healing magic within you. I realised it appears to activate when your life is at risk, rather than to generally heal, thus it's magic ignited when you were on the brink of death. Tis a spell of true wonder."

Jayden shuddered at the memory of the blade tearing through his body; he knew he shouldn't have survived and gave a silent prayer of thanks to Moria. "It is."

Handing him a healing potion and waiting until he had drank all of it, Morrigan moved to her personal chest. She discarded the more revealing attire she tended to wear in the Wilds in favour of dragonhide trousers enhanced with stamina and deflection runes; the bodice that accompanied it was also of dragon hide with enhancements to support her regeneration of mana. Glancing at her boots, she selected a pair made of the same material with thick soles, much more suited to travelling by foot. She tied a pouch belt at her waist adding her atheme, several potions and herbs before selecting the amulet of power set with a crystal of deep moss green with flecks of gold; it's reassuring pulse of power against her chest was welcome, also adding two gold wrist bands inscribed with runes of elemental protection. She changed her usual staff in favour of one made from the branch of an ancient oak in the centre of the Wilds. The mist had never touched the area around the tree and when she came into her magic the branch had dropped at her feet. She remembered her Mother telling her it had been a great gift. She had yet to use it, but could feel the power within it. Performing her concealing spell on the staff she tucked it into her boot; the dagger Jayden had given her slotted into the other. Taking a final moment Morrigan moved to a tall bookshelf and took down the tome within which was inscribed the ritual she was expected to perform. It was already committed to memory, yet she glanced over it one more time. The weight of what was expected of her filling her with fear and excitement. She felt in no way ready to do what was necessary, yet this was a chance to save rather than destroy such an important part of magic. Her fingers drifted down the tome and then she glanced to Jayden who had finished buckling on Airyl's armour and was attempting to pull on his boots and trying not to let her see the pain he was experiencing. _When the time comes I will be ready._

Jayden glanced up wincing apologetically. "I might need some help with my boots."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "I would imagine you will." She carefully helped him with his armour despite his protests; cleaned of his blood it was still too damaged to be truly serviceable, but it would provide some protection until they got him something more appropriate.

Jayden frowned slightly. "Do you know what happened to my weapons?"

"The Alpha took possession of them."

"That thing took them?"

"Indeed. They were better than its own after all."

"Then I hope I get the chance to retrieve them."

"I hope you never see that creature again." Morrigan shuddered at the thought. "Come, tis time to leave." Grabbing the pack before Jayden could, she stepped outside hesitating and scanning the area before heading in the direction of Anders home. They had travelled for over an hour when Morrigan stopped them under the pretence of checking something in the pack.

Taking the brief moment of respite while it was offered Jayden eased himself onto a stone pedestal half buried in the ground. "I haven't seen or heard any wildlife since we left your home. No birds, no insects, no hint of even a rabbit."

"Most fled when the Darkspawn overwhelmed the Wilds, others were killed or tainted. Mother and I ended as many of those as we could find. Better death than a life as a tainted creature and they would have spread the blight wherever they went."

Shuddering Jayden glanced around, everything still seemed normal, but he knew it would not last. "They will destroy the Wilds; the taint will spread and destroy it all."

Morrigan felt his sorrow, it matched her own. "Tis likely, but perhaps one day if a cure is found it can be adapted to heal the land."

Nodding Jayden forced himself back to his feet, wincing in pain.

Morrigan remained silent knowing he would not appreciate her pointing out how much he was struggling, wishing she could have given him more time.

 **xXx**

It took the majority of the day for them to reach Anders home as they avoided Darkspawn patrols, hampered by Jayden's reduced speed and stealth. Airyl scouted ahead, but never went far enough that she would lose sight of them.

Jayden's eyes widened as he heard a thrashing noise and horrific screams before it became suddenly quiet, startled to find several Darkspawn corpses near the dwelling. "Well at least we know the wards you set are still working." He almost smiled at the smug look on Morrigan's face, turning at a noise in the stable, startled to see Airyl approach excitedly, stunned to see Luna, feeling a rush of relief as she whinnied happily and nosed his hair. "Hey girl what are you doing here?" He gently patted her neck as she snorted. "Knew you'd be safe here didn't you? Did you lead those Darkspawn here?" He patted her gently at her soft whinny, turning to Morrigan who was looking at Luna approvingly. "Well Luna should help to speed things up."

"Indeed. Go inside I shall ensure she is well and fed." _And untainted._

Nodding Jayden headed inside, Airyl darting ahead of him disappointed that Anders and Garrett were definitely not within. He took an inventory relieved Anders was always prepared, while they had a pack of supplies with them, they had no idea how long they would be travelling and with Luna they could certainly carry more. Grabbing a pack he looked through the store taking a length of rope, flint and tinder, candles, a flask of water, bread, cheese, dried fish, some root vegetables and a small bag of oats as well as herbs for cooking and potions. He checked through the vials selecting healing potions and salves, prying up a board in the storeroom and taking the supply of lyrium dust. He picked the toughest empty vials and slotted them into the padded pouches he and Anders had made as they talked by the fire at night. He ensured the potions and salves were also suitably protected, to his surprise finding some vials that were labelled explosive, startled that Anders would have kept them inside. "Whatever your reasoning, you are a Maker send Anders." He grabbed some spare tunics and a coat with a thick woollen lining concealing an armoured layer, with waterproof outer layer, recognising it as the coat Anders had Mistress Marsden make. There was also some camping gear left and the tent they had kept, just in case. He sighed glancing around the dwelling he had once thought of briefly as home, the place he had never stopped missing. "I hope I see you again brother." He whispered pulling up another board in the storeroom wincing as he pulled his wounds, retrieving the weapons and coin he had stored there. His fingers drifted across the runes engraved into the sword and dagger, deeply grateful for Master Wade's abilities.

"Do we have everything we will need?" Morrigan asked shutting the door behind her, glancing at everything he had gathered. "Twould seem Anders has outfitted our journey admirably. We should leave at first light, twill be dark soon and I dislike the idea of meeting Darkspawn in such undesirable circumstances."

"I agree. I take it Luna is free of the taint." He met Morrigan's surprised gaze. "That is what you were doing wasn't it? I could feel magic."

"She is well."

"Good." Wrapping a blanket around himself Jayden settled in front of the fire, his hand drifting to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Use the bed you need rest and twill be more comfortable than the floor."

"I'm fine Morrigan, you take it, or take the bed in the other room."

"You are still healing, I will remain with you." Morrigan shrugged out of her armour smiling to herself as Jayden kept his gaze averted. Walking passed him she settled into the comfortable bed. "Come, we shall share, besides, twill be a cold night." She raised an eyebrow at his hesitation. "Tis not the first time we have shared a bed."

Jayden eased himself up with a grunt of pain before joining her, Airyl flopping down on the end of the bed. "Thank you for helping me Morrigan." He murmured sleepily.

"You would have done the same for me." Morrigan whispered, watching as he relaxed into sleep. Only when she was convinced he would not wake if she moved, she nestled against him soaking up the warmth of his body and finally allowing herself to sleep unencumbered by her fears that he would pass beyond her help as she slept.

 **xXx**

Tired from another day of hard riding and needing to let the horses take it easy for a while, Warin slowed his horse to a trot the others following his example. He glanced to Ellowyn who was still keeping distance between herself and them, only Fleta allowed near to her. He was growing weary of her suspicious looks despite knowing she was more than entitled to feel that way. She had refused to speak to Delilah and Thomas and saw to her own meals as though she expected them to drug or poison her. While she shared a tent with Delilah because she had no choice, she did not enter it until she was sure Delilah was asleep. Delilah had stopped trying to reach her friend and spent most of the time travelling in silence apart from the odd conversation with her brother. Thomas was equally quiet though he did not seemed as troubled by Ellowyn's reaction as Delilah was; he had expected it and spent his time instead alert to danger, his hand usually resting on the hilt of his sword. They had stayed parallel to the main road, but away from it to avoid being seen. They had hidden from several large groups of soldiers, but he needed news and hearing voices up ahead Warin led them to a spot where he was certain they wouldn't easily be seen and walked on foot to the road noticing that while some of the group were soldiers others looked like refugees. He hailed the lead soldier. "Can you give me any news of Ostagar?"

The soldier shuddered a glazed look in his eyes, his head was bandaged and his arm was in a sling. "It was a bloody slaughter; saw the King go down myself."

Paling Warin stared at him in shock. "And Lord Fergus Cousland?"

"No idea though I doubt he fared any better than the King."

Feeling sick to his stomach Warin forced himself to remain calm. "What about the Wardens?"

"Most if not all were slaughtered. If any survived it's a bloody miracle."

Warin simply nodded moving out of the way frowning as he heard several other soldiers muttering about the battle hearing William's name. "Excuse me." He stated stopping them. "Do you know what happened to Sergeant William?"

"I reckon you mean Captain William." The soldier nearest to him stated. "Battlefield promotion when Captain Varril fell; except he then gave his life to save King Cailan and his Majesty died anyway. All of them damn good men that we couldn't afford to lose. It was a bloody slaughter; General had no choice but to get his men out of there."

Warin gave his thanks for the news taking a moment to compose himself before he made his way back to his charges.

Thomas knew the moment he saw him it was bad news. "What's happened?"

"The battle was lost, the Darkspawn overwhelmed them. The soldiers believe the King fell in battle."

"No!" Delilah gasped tears in her eyes.

Ellowyn paled. "What about my brothers?"

"The soldiers could not confirm their fate, there's still a chance they survived."

"What about Will?" Thomas asked feeling sick.

"He fought bravely was even made Captain. He gave his life to save the King."

Ellowyn felt the nausea rise and she turned away from them moving into the trees as her stomach heaved, Fleta whining softly at her side.

Delilah stood rooted to the spot hardly aware of the tears sliding down her cheeks. "They might be wrong." She whispered feeling Thomas's arm against her own, he was ghastly pale and looked shaky.

"Several in that group saw him fall my Lady." Warin stated gently, not wanting to believe it any more than they did; glancing up as Ellowyn rejoined them, her eyes bloodshot. "We should move on."

Silently the group mounted and followed him, taking the risk of travelling closer to the road, hearing the same news from other groups until there was nothing else to do but believe that what they heard was true. "We will still make for Lothering." Warin stated as they camped that night. "We should make it there the day after tomorrow; we might be able to get more news there before heading on to Redcliffe."

 **xXx**

Ellowyn lay tightly wrapped in her blanket shivering painfully unable to get warm. Delilah lay next to her but she wasn't sure if she was awake or sleeping and she remained silent not wanting to talk. She tried to focus on Fergus, Aedan and Rory, there was at least a chance they still lived and she clung to that hope, swallowing down the shock and pain of the loss of their King, but tears fell as she thought of Jayden. Too many people had seen his fight with the Alpha; too many had seen the mortal blow and then her brother ordering the trebuchets to be fired. She turned as she heard Delilah give a muffled sob and putting aside her distrust she moved closer needing comfort as much as Delilah did.

"They can't be gone." Delilah whispered. "Cailan … William … they just can't."

"I know it hurts." Ellowyn stated gently, she didn't know what else to say, the grief was raw for her too.

Turning Delilah blinked away the tears. "If my father had just gone to Ostagar they might have survived, might even have won!"

Ellowyn remained silent, but she imagined many would be thinking the same. "I am going to kill your father if my brothers are dead." She whispered, swallowing painfully as Delilah's eyes widened realising she had spoken aloud.

"He needs to be brought to justice Ellowyn, for everyone he has wronged."

"He killed my parents, the soldiers and servants at the castle." She snarled. "Tried to kill everyone else, had blood magic used on me. I will see him dead or die trying."

"Ellowyn I beg you, do not go up against him alone, promise me."

Ellowyn hesitated realising Delilah was truly afraid. "If an opportunity presents itself I cannot promise I will not take it."

 **xXx**

Thomas stared at the flames of the small campfire slowly turning the ring on his finger. Life had changed so dramatically he wasn't sure what he felt apart from shock and grief. "I should have told him." He whispered. "That I knew who he was; what my father had done."

Warin glanced up from sharpening his dagger.

"I should have told him so I could have apologised for every wrong I did him."

"He knew who you were Thomas, suggesting he forgave you."

"He probably did, but I still should have said the words and he deserved to know why he was torn from his family."

Warin gave a soft hiss glancing to the tent where the girls were sleeping.

Sighing Thomas huddled further into his cloak. "I bet if Teyrn Loghain was to find out what had happened he would bring my father to justice."

Warin shook his head. "He would kill him more likely."

Thomas shrugged. "No more than the bastard deserves."

 **xXx**

Activating the Calling Crystal Rendon waited a heartbeat before he heard the familiar voice of Magister Danarius.

" _I hope all is well Rendon. Have you implemented the precautions I outlined to you?"_

"I have." Rendon stated, shuddering at the memory of the disgusting concoction he had forced himself to drink each day after Caladrius, on Danarius's orders had performed a ritual to ensure he had not been enthralled. He had been enraged to discover that there were threads of magic within him, though Caladrius had ensured him they had been easy enough to remove. Danarius had assured him the potion he had taken was to build up resistance to any further attempts to influence him until he could send him something of a more permanent nature. Rendon had sworn he would kill Eloen the moment he saw her, but Danarius as always was a soothing influence and he had suggested a much more appropriate solution, advantageous to them both. She would be the perfect scapegoat should one become necessary and when he had finished with her should all go to plan, Danarius wanted the mage, intrigued by her thirst and adaptability with magic. "And I am to drink this every day?"

" _Indeed Rendon, unless you would like our ambitious friend to enthral you."_ He wondered once again if she would be a candidate for the branding. A mage under his control with such additional powers would be a true boost to his arsenal. Danarius slowly rubbed his jaw, Rendon was too valuable an ally to lose to the whims of a mage, but her ambition did impress him.

Rendon's fists clenched, but he forced himself to remain calm, Danarius had proven himself a valuable ally yet again and he would not have that marred by his own temper. "And you are sure I will feel her attempts, but not be ensnared by them?"

" _The potion will ensure it Rendon trust me, I take it daily myself, one can never be too cautious in the Imperium."_

"It's a wonder everyone in Tevinter doesn't drink this."

" _Ah this is a closely guarded secret Rendon, were the Magisterium to find out I had such a potion and gave it freely to you and not them, well perhaps none of my considerable magic would save me."_

"I appreciate your position Danarius and thank you for the risk you are taking."

" _Think nothing of it Rendon, together we will do great things."_

"I truly hope so."

" _You are nearing Denerim I hope?"_

"A few more days travel."

" _Tread carefully, from what you have told me the Queen has a particular fondness for the Couslands."_

"I will be vigilant Danarius and once I have a foot hold in Denerim I will send word to Caladrius."

" _Excellent Rendon, as always it is a pleasure to do business with you."_

Watching the Calling Crystal dim Rendon sighed feeling a flare of regret that he had, had Erlina poison Anora's mind against her brother, realising now he should have drawn them closer together. However he still believed once faced with Ellowyn's testimony Anora would accept the traitorous actions of Bryce and his own actions would be vindicated. He thought idly it was fortunate Danarius had reminded him of Eloen's uses, for if Anora did prove stubborn he would need the mage to influence the Queen in the days to come.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you as always for reading._


	4. The Defence of Lothering (Part I)

Waking with a start Jayden felt his chest ache, the pounding of his heart still fierce; his fingernails dug deep enough into his palms to draw blood. His wounds felt on fire; nausea clawed at his stomach and bile filled his mouth. He heard Airyl's soft whine and gave her a gentle hug soothing her and telling her to stay and rest, before he pushed himself up and staggered from the tent trying to put distance between himself and Morrigan not wanting her to hear what would come next. Crashing to his knees just beyond the tree line he vomited, his stomach gripped with cramps, his throat and mouth burning. Sensing someone approaching he tensed and then sagged against the tree as a cool palm pressed to his fevered brow. "I'm fine Morrigan."

"T'would be more helpful if you spoke truly." Helping Jayden to his feet, Morrigan guided him to the stream, wetting a cloth and moving to cleanse his face, hesitating as he stopped her.

"I am capable of that myself Morrigan." For a moment he thought she would toss the cloth at him, instead she gently brushed aside his hand and pressed the cool cloth to his forehead, slowly brushing the material across his flushed cheeks, droplets of water caressing his lips with a cool touch. He winced slightly as she carefully wiped the blood from his palms.

"Tell me of your dream." While a demand, Morrigan's tone was surprisingly soothing.

"Ostagar; it's always Ostagar."

"You did all you could."

"Did I? I was given that glimpse and still Ostagar is littered with the bodies of my countrymen."

"What else could you have done?"

Jayden met her gaze realising he was trembling. "I don't know." He whispered, feeling as broken as he sounded.

"You did all you could." Morrigan stated firmly.

"Then why does it feel as though my heart is being ripped apart?" He whispered, his eyes closing so she wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill.

"Tis simple, you ignored my advice and you let yourself love your friends, your country and the people of it so deeply and utterly you convinced yourself you could save them all from the horde."

Jayden sighed and forced his eyes to open. "I'm not a fool Morrigan and neither is my arrogance so great I believed that, I just hoped …" He sighed deeply. "Nothing I did mattered."

"Even if that is true, which it is not, you at least tried, despite the obstacles." Morrigan gently tapped his chest. "Tis simple, you must wall your heart in stone if you are to survive this. Lothering will likely hold many refugees. Our mission is to find the Wardens and perhaps your King, not concern ourselves with their welfare."

Jayden sighed and pulled away. "Heart of stone … right."

Frowning Morrigan stood. "Tis sound advice."

"Then tell me how!"

Morrigan hesitated, feeling a strange combination of delight and sorrow to realise he was being serious. "Self-preservation is the key. Power, not love is how you survive this world. You must accept the losses, death is inevitable and move on."

"As you accepted mine?"

Morrigan felt heat flush her cheeks. "You are my friend this is true, but you will be useful in the days and months ahead."

Jayden gave a choked laugh and moved away from her towards the water. "Well as long as I'm useful."

"You should rest."

"I will." He glanced back to her. "Thank you."

Morrigan nodded and returned to their camp.

"Well this is a right mess." Shaking his head against the melancholy he settled by the stream for a moment, turning as Airyl settled on the grass next to him, pressing her body against his leg. He wasn't sure how to make his heart stone, but he had a mission; find his King and protect him no matter the cost.

 **xXx**

Lothering had seemed quiet from a distance, just another small village carrying on its daily life, but as Jayden guided Luna towards it he caught the air of tension. He glanced down to Airyl who whined softly sensing fear; noticing her tail twitch as a raven landed between trees on their left, Morrigan appearing a moment later.

"Tis clear ahead apart from those still foolish enough to be in the village. They speak of evacuating and yet there is no movement."

"Maybe there is a problem, we will find out soon enough." Jayden slipped from Luna, grunting in pain, his arm wrapping protectively around his stomach.

"It was too soon for you to travel." Morrigan muttered.

"Yes, but you couldn't wait any longer." Straightening he closed his eyes against the pain slicing through his back, taking a shuddering breath before he gripped the reins gently patting Luna's neck as she huffed in his ear. "And the scouting party of Darkspawn behind us?"

"Less than a day away, we must conclude our business here swiftly." Morrigan glanced down as Airyl brushed against her leg and glanced to Jayden broaching a subject she had thus far avoided. "You have not spoken of your father since you woke." She kept her gaze steady despite his frown. "Tis fair enough, he left you to die after all. I would imagine you bear him some resentment."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"We are about to reach Lothering, tis likely people will speak of your father's decision, twould be wise to ensure you can remain neutral if we are to pass through without drawing attention to ourselves."

"He made the decision he had to, if he had joined us he and all the soldiers with him would be dead too. As a soldier I understand and accept his decision."

"And as his son?"

 _He left me to die._ "I don't want to go there Morrigan. I will remain neutral, trust me."

"As you wish." She glanced ahead. "They know what is coming yet they do not flee."

"Fear can paralyse." Jayden stated softly, ignoring Morrigan's scathing look.

"They are fools!"

Rolling his eyes Jayden hesitated as he saw the body of a man in knight's armour. Hunkering down despite the protest of his wounds he retrieved a crumpled and blood stained note clutched in his hand, frowning as he read the contents, passing it to Morrigan. "It is said that Andraste's Ashes have great healing properties, though the Arlessa must be truly desperate if she feels this is her only course of action." His frown deepened thinking of the poison that had killed his own mother. "He believed Brother Genitivi has information that can help them."

"Tis none of our business." Morrigan muttered impatiently handing back the crumpled paper.

Biting his lip Jayden carefully removed the Knights amulet. "He mentions a Ser Donall in the note, with luck he is here; he will want to deal with the body."

"We have more important matters than dead knights."

"We are going into Lothering anyway; it will take me a moment to check if Ser Donall is here and if not I will inform the Mother, I'm sure she will see to the body." As they walked towards Lothering Jayden noticed several Templars ahead and glanced to Morrigan who was glaring in their direction. "Morrigan can we avoid offending Templars just for today?"

"I will not cow down to those fools."

"Have no doubt I will fight every last one of them to keep them from you; though I am well aware you would not need my help, but please, let us just find out what information we can without drawing attention to ourselves."

"As you wish."

Jayden pulled a cloak from the pack and wrapped it around her shoulders, raising an eyebrow at her piercing look. "Morrigan in that armour you are going to draw attention no matter what we do."

Morrigan muttered something under her breath, but fastened the cloak as they headed into the village, bypassing the Templars and heading for the merchant. They looked over the wares on sale, all the while Jayden talking amicably getting as much information from the merchant as he could; discovering that his father had passed through Lothering taking the guard with him.

The merchant cleared his throat loudly eager to pass on more gossip. "I reckon those bastard Wardens led the King to be slaughtered along with the rest of the army."

Jayden frowned. "Is that what the General said?"

"The General didn't say anything as far as I am aware, but it's obvious isn't it."

"What makes it so obvious?" Jayden asked his frown darkening.

The merchant shifted uneasily. "My pa said never trust a Warden; they do dark and terrible things in the name of saving us."

"And that's true, Thedas would have been destroyed four times over if they hadn't, but you think killing our King was in their best interests do you? Do you have any idea how many Wardens have been killed in defence of this country in the last few months?" He forced his hands to unclench as Morrigan gripped his arm, realising the merchant had paled. "Who is coordinating the evacuation?"

"That … um … that will be Ser Bryant. You'll find him in the Chantry."

Morrigan tightened her grip on his arm and pulled him to one side her scowl fierce. "Do not even think of it!" She hissed.

"Think of what?"

"This village is lost. If these fools wish to waste their lives and wait for the Darkspawn to reach them that is their problem."

"Lothering has been stripped of its defences. The least I can do is see if I can help with the evacuation."

"You cannot save these people." Morrigan hissed angrily.

"Morrigan I am a soldier, I will not forsake my duty. Now I am going to speak to Ser Bryant and see if Ser Donall is here. I hope you are here when I come back, but if not be safe."

Morrigan stared open mouthed as Jayden strode off in the direction of the Chantry, guiding Luna over to a patch of grass to graze speaking to the Templar at the door of the Chantry who nodded, Airyl whining before she darted after him. Scowling she stormed over the small bridge fully intending to leave the village and Jayden behind. She hesitated when she saw the cage ahead and the Qunari within and glanced back towards the Chantry, knowing with increasing frustration with herself that she would not leave him.

 **xXx**

The Chantry was filled with people milling about, seeking sanctuary or guidance. Jayden noticed the knight immediately, seeing him flicking through a large tome. "Ser Donall?"

Glancing up from the tome Donall turned to face him staring at Airyl startled for a moment before turning his attention to Jayden. "I … I beg your pardon, I did not hear you approach, my research has me distracted." He shook his head slightly. "Perhaps frustrated is a more appropriate word. Forgive me, how may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bring you bad news." Jayden handed over the amulet and note. "Ser Henric is dead, his body is just beyond the stairs leading away from Lothering passed the refugees. I'm not sure what happened."

"Makers mercy." Donall rubbed his forehead staring at the amulet and note burying the grief; he would face that when he was alone. "Thank you for giving me these. I would never have known otherwise. I …" He shook his head his voice dropping to a dazed murmur. "I wonder how many of us have found similar fates on this mad quest." He turned and slowly closed the tome.

"I … I read the note. Do you know what ails the Arl?"

"No, no-one knows. He responds to no treatments, the healers are baffled; hence our search. Now you must forgive me. I must see to Henric's body."

"Of course, again I'm sorry for your loss." Jayden worried at his lip as the knight moved away looking slightly dazed. He turned as a hand clasped his shoulder turning to see Ser Bryant startled by Airyl's soft warning growl.

Retreating slightly Bryant remembered his last contact with the soldier when he had ensured the spirits link was truly gone, clearly the wolf had not forgotten either.

"Airyl, Ser Bryant means me no harm."

Airyl huffed softly sitting down, but keeping her eyes on the Templar.

"By the Grace of the Maker William, how many lives do you have?" Ser Bryant muttered realising for the moment he was in no danger.

"Hopefully enough to get through this Blight; what word is there on survivors? The King; the Wardens?"

Bryant sighed deeply. "The only word we have had about the King is of his passing. Though if you survived then perhaps …" He gave a shuddering breath. "It would be foolish to hope. As for the Wardens I have seen nothing of them. If any survived they have not come here."

 _Perhaps they decided to seek help at Redcliffe; they would have travelled through the Hinterlands._ "What is the status here?"

"We Templars are all the military force that remains. I am doing my best to get the people out of here, but it is slow going and many are reluctant to move on."

"Ser Bryant a large scouting party of Darkspawn are less than a day away from us. If you cannot move the people before nightfall we have to make the village defensible. They will attack when they arrive; their sole purpose is to destroy. There will be no mercy, we saw that at Ostagar."

Rubbing his forehead Bryant let out a shuddering sigh. "There is no way we can evacuate the remainder of the village by nightfall and I do not have enough men to defend it."

"How many men do you have?"

"Five Templars under my command."

"And what about the villagers?"

"Most of the able bodied went to Ostagar and those still here when the General came through left with him along with the guards and what spare decent weaponry we had. We have been left with the elderly, women and children as well as those too injured from Ostagar to continue travelling with what remains of the army."

"Why didn't the General ensure the evacuation?"

"He has a whole country to consider and he expected us to ensure the people got out I suppose."

"Well we will have to make the best of it. Do you know if the Hawke family have left?"

"I believe so, several days ago in fact. It was the Hawke brothers that urged the evacuation, on your orders so I believe."

"Indeed." He sighed acknowledging his selfish wish that they had not been so swift in leaving. "What about …" He turned startled as Airyl barked happily standing up torn between needing to stay with him and wanting to dart away. Hearing his name he saw Sister Theohild limping down the aisle towards him.

"You're alive!" Theohild gasped hugging him. "Both of you!" She murmured bending and hugging Airyl much to the wolf's delight. "How is that possible?"

"Help from a friend. What are you doing here? You should be heading to Denerim."

"I stayed behind when the General left, there were many who were unable to travel because of their injuries and I could not in good conscience leave them. What of your own injuries?"

"They are still healing, but as I said I had help."

Bryant cleared his throat. "Given what I heard of your … well assumed death I would imagine only magical assistance has kept you alive. Given what we are about to face if this mage is with you it might give us an advantage and this once I will look the other way should we survive and let the mage leave with you."

"I appreciate that Ser Bryant."

"Desperate times; I will have my men find out if any of the injured are capable of fighting and bring them here."

"We need to move the refugees to the other side of Lothering if possible, if the Darkspawn get passed us they will be slaughtered if they remain where they are."

"Yes well it seems a group of bandits has camped itself beyond the mill. I don't have the manpower to do anything about it, which also means the land where the refugees can go is too dangerous."

Jayden scowled in frustration. "How many bandits?"

"Maybe ten."

Jayden turned to Theohild. "If we must face the Darkspawn this is going to get bloody, how are we for healing supplies?"

"Struggling, the village Elder has healing skills, but it is supplies we are low on."

"Could you coordinate with her then, find out what she needs, there are lots of healing herbs on the outskirts of the village and near the stream and once we deal with the bandits we will have access to them."

"Alright but be careful. Promise me."

"Of course. I ..." His eyes widened as he saw Warin standing staring at him looking as though he had seen a ghost. "Sorry I've seen someone I must speak to. We will meet back here in an hour." Moving to Warin, Jayden glanced around. "Was your mission successful?"

"We have the women." Warin stated staring at him in shock.

Jayden felt a little of the tension drain glancing further into the Chantry. "Are they here?"

"In Lothering yes, but in the tavern; I was trying to find out information that might be from a more reliable source, none of it good however so we will head on to Redcliffe."

"I'd like to see them."

"Of course, but you should know we … well we heard you were dead! There seemed no doubt; this will be a shock, especially to Ellowyn."

"A good shock I hope."

"Indeed. Maker, Will how did you survive?"

"Healing magic courtesy of some Witches of the Wilds."

"You run in strange company, though glad I am of it." Shaking his head he led the way out of the Chantry.

Heart sinking when he couldn't see Morrigan, Jayden glanced down to Airyl who whined softly. "Morrigan will always go her own way." Leaving Luna under the continuing watchful care of Ser Derin, he accompanied Warin over the small bridge to the tavern, the pair winding their way through the main room packed with patrons to a room at the back.

Warin knocked before opening the door and gesturing for Jayden to enter.

Airyl darted ahead of him, freezing as Fleta move to Ellowyn standing protectively ahead of her before they relaxed and sniffed each other in greeting.

Feeling as though his heart would burst with the relief of seeing Ellowyn, he only just recognised her shocked look before she was in his arms. "You're alive." He murmured, burying his face in her hair, feeling her body shaking against his own realising she was crying. "Ell." He whispered, gently brushing the hair from her face as she looked up. "Were you hurt?"

"I am alright." She wanted to tell him what had happened, but she didn't dare with the others present and she was afraid if she told him he would head straight for Denerim.

Jayden frowned slightly realising she wasn't answering his question, but she looked visibly shaken and there would hopefully be time later to ask her again.

"They said you were dead! People saw you die!" Tears burned her eyes. "I … so many saw what that Darkspawn did and they said Fergus ordered the trebuchets to fire."

"Morrigan shielded Airyl and myself; protected us from the explosion and fire." He winced as her hand moved to his abdomen. "Easy Ell I still have some painful wounds."

Jerking back sharply Ellowyn bit her trembling lip. "But you are healing?"

Jayden nodded and pulled her gently back into his arms. "Yes, just be gentle with me."

"How could you have survived what that creature did to you?"

"Healing magic, I would be dead if not for that, almost was despite their efforts, but I'm alive Ell so don't think about it anymore." Jayden gently cupped her cheek his thumb catching her tears.

"Do you know about my parents?"

Swallowing painfully Jayden nodded. "I'm so sorry Ell." He held her gently as she wept quietly in his arms.

"I should have been there. Maybe I could have helped mom or taken Aedan's place with the Wardens."

"Ell you can't take this on it will drive you mad."

"I just wish … I just wish I could have seen them one last time." She pressed against him closing her eyes, shuddering against the pain of it. Moments passed before she took a shaky breath. "You almost died for Cailan and he … he …"

"I have hope he is alive Ell, Morrigan said his body wasn't on the battlefield."

"But people saw him die!"

"They saw me die too. Things aren't always as they seem."

"You're right. I'm so glad you're alive."

Delilah watched Ellowyn feeling a stab of jealousy; her heart sinking as he turned to her and bowed respectfully addressing her as 'my Lady'. It was protocol of course, but oh how it chaffed when she knew all too well who he was. She turned as her brother moved passed her grasping his arm and hugging him.

"Well now aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Thomas stated grinning broadly.

"It's good to see you too Thomas."

Ellowyn leaned against the wall near the window. "We must get to Redcliffe, you are coming with us aren't you Will?"

"I will certainly do my best to catch up to you, but there is a Darkspawn scout group heading this way and they will likely reach us by nightfall. The refugees won't get out in time."

Thomas rubbed his neck in agitation. "Right from one fight into another."

"Until the Blight is over I suspect that will be all I do."

"What do you intend to do?" Delilah asked feeling horror grip her.

"Defend Lothering as best we can. The darkness across the sky hasn't reach here yet which means they will hopefully not attack until nightfall when they are more … comfortable I suppose."

"I am not leaving you!" Ellowyn stated firmly.

"I would be grateful for your help you know I would, but your family need you, you need to get going, all of you."

"No!" Delilah stated surprising them all. "I may not have the skills to fight the Darkspawn myself but there will be plenty to do before nightfall, I am not leaving these people to be slaughtered." She met Jayden's appreciative gaze. "I am staying."

Thomas nodded. "I'm in."

Warin shook his head, but smiled slightly. "Well who am I to argue. So, what needs done first?"

"The Templars are getting the refugees into Lothering and they can get set up beyond the mill, unfortunately there is a group of bandits causing problems."

"Then let's go deal with them." Ellowyn stated needing to do something to stop herself from spilling out to Jayden everything that had happened at Vigil's Keep.

Leading the way outside Jayden felt his heart leap in relief to see Morrigan leaning casually against the bridge."I thought you had left."

"I did not save you simply to see you throw your life away now." She glanced to those with him. "It seems you have picked up others."

"We are going to deal with some bandits, want to join us?" He winced as Morrigan gripped his arm.

"I say again you are not responsible for these people."

"And I say again I am a soldier and it is my duty to defend these people. I will not abandon them! Now will you help me or not?"

Morrigan glanced to Airyl who butted her leg with her head demanding her compliance, releasing her grip. "Very well then, but if you intend to deal with bandits there is something you should see first."

Warin raised an eyebrow as she led them to the Qunari in the cage they had seen upon their arrival. "He slaughtered everyone on a farm, he will be held in that cage until he dies."

Scowling Morrigan tutted sharply. "Tis truly Chantry justice to allow this magnificent creature to be left defenceless, to be slaughtered. This is Sten of the Beresaad, imprisoned for murder true, but he is a great warrior and useful if you intend to remain here and face the Darkspawn."

Jayden moved over and met the Qunari's cold gaze. "Can you fight?"

"I am Qunari."

"Will you fight with us?"

"Who are you that I should fight with you?"

"It is not who I am that should concern you, more what we fight. There is a Blight and you will be slaughtered if left in that cage."

"They will not allow my freedom, for what I did I do not deserve it."

"If you could be freed to fight, it would be an opportunity to begin to atone for the crime you committed."

"Are you a Warden then?"

"No. Does that matter?"

"No." Sten looked at him coldly.

Glancing back the way they had come Jayden spied Theohild talking to Miriam the village Elder. "I'll be back."

Warin watched as he spoke to the Sister seeing her shake her head, watching as Jayden became more animated before she flung her hands in the air and the pair headed off to the Chantry. He shook his head as they were back a short time later, with the addition of Ser Bryant who was carrying a large set of armour.

Theohild gazed at the group and then to the key in her hand shaking her head. "This is foolish, but perhaps necessary." She turned to Ellowyn and Delilah; she had known who they were the moment she had seen them, she knew what had happened at Highever and had no intention of betraying their identities, but she wasn't going to stand by and let either woman be involved in the fighting. She knew well Lady Couslands reputation with dual blades, but if she had her way Ellowyn wouldn't see a Darkspawn let along fight one and she certainly wasn't going to let them near those bandits. No, they would help her with the healing salves and potions or she hadn't been a Sister for most of her life. She knew Thomas and Warin of course, while not having had any direct contact with them even at Ostagar, she knew they could hold their own. She kept herself in the background for the most part for good reason, it allowed her to see and hear things other Mothers and Sisters missed and if they thought her simply a foolish old woman, well people tended to have more loose tongues around her. It had proven to be useful many times. "You ladies will come with me and help me with the injured. There will be no argument." She stated firmly. "I need the help, or do I walk away with the key?"

"We will help." Delilah stated firmly linking Ellowyn's arm.

Theohild smiled and passed the key to Jayden.

Ser Bryant put down the armour. "Let me know when the bandits are dealt with."

Nodding Jayden moved to the cage as Theohild ushered Delilah and a scowling Ellowyn towards Miriam, Ser Bryant shaking his head and returning to the Chantry. "So, will you fight with us?"

"I will." Sten felt his chest ease at the click of the lock and stepped outside of the cage stretching. "You have retrieved my armour and though I have no weapon I will fight regardless."

Jayden handed over a sword embarrassed at how poorly crafted it was, despite being the best of a small selection. "This is temporary; I just need you to look armed while we speak to the bandits."

"Speak?" Sten muttered.

"Yes speak. We need all the fighters we can if we are to protect Lothering and those ten men might just make the difference."

"You can't be serious!" Warin muttered.

Jayden glanced to Morrigan who was shaking her head but smiling slightly. "I'm very serious."

 **xXx**

Ellowyn settled down next to Sister Theohild and began separating the limited supply of herbs they had, working quickly to prepare them for the salves and tonics Miriam had declared were the most important.

"You've done this before." Theohild stated gently, glancing to Delilah who had been relegated to stirring the contents of a large pot a short distance away from them.

"You never know when you will need something to help you heal." Ellowyn stated glancing in the direction the others had gone praying they would have no trouble with the bandits.

"Indeed." Theohild followed her gaze putting a tight rein on her own anxiety. Keeping her voice a whisper as those around them moved away to other duties Theohild leaned closer to Ellowyn. "You have my deepest sympathy my Lady." She sharpened her look at Ellowyn's shock. "I do not intend to reveal you; I suggest you do not reveal yourself."

Swallowing Ellowyn turned her gaze back to the herbs her heart pounding. "You know what happened?"

"I heard, your parents were good people."

"I will avenge them." She glanced up as Theohild laid her hand on her wrist. "Please do not tell me the Maker has a plan."

"I believe he does, as cruel and painful as that sometimes seems."

"Then how do you know the Maker doesn't want me to avenge them?"

Theohild sighed softly. "Child …"

"I am not a child!" Ellowyn snapped; sighing regretfully at her tone. "I apologise, I just … I am not even sure I can believe it is real."

"Tragedy is always difficult to accept." Theohild handed her another bundle of herbs to be sorted. "Do not be so eager to seek vengeance, you may not like the person you will become."

Ellowyn bit her lip, the Sister had sounded just like her mother; bowing her head she concentrated on the herbs thinking Howe had to pay and if she had to change to ensure that, it would be a little enough sacrifice.

 **xXx**

Rogan stared at the odd group who had demanded to speak to him initially amused by their boldness, now watching the soldier who appeared to be in charge with curiosity. "Why in the Void should we risk our lives?"

"You have three choices, you help us defend Lothering, you leave, or you die right here." Jayden stated calmly.

The laugher died in Rogan's throat as he met the soldiers gaze. "You think you can kill all of us?"

Taking a step forward Jayden held his look. "I faced the horde, trust me compared to that whatever fear you think you can instill is wasted. Now either you stop harassing this village and help defend it, you get moving, or we end you. Choose because I don't have the time to mess about."

"What do we get if we do help you defend this rotten place?"

"Apart from the satisfaction of doing what is right, I will make sure you leave unhindered when the evacuation starts and I will forget your faces."

Rogan shifted slightly glancing in irritation to the man behind him who was whispering urgently, he raised an eyebrow and then rubbed his neck. "I'm a damn fool but alright, we'll fight with you, but one way or another come morning we leave and you don't follow."

Jayden glanced to the ten warriors. "You harm anything other than Darkspawn and I will kill you myself."

"Relax Captain, for the moment we will follow your orders."

Warin stared at them in disbelief. "Why the change of heart?"

"If you're going to bet on anyone, bet on the guy who can survive a mortal wound and being surrounded by the horde. Along with the fact he's the only reason my brother got out of Ostagar." He met Jayden's gaze. "He … well he didn't survive his wounds, but he was with us when he died rather than alone, that counts for something."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jayden stated compassionately.

"He was a good man; there isn't one of us who wouldn't have traded our life for his if it was possible." He shook his head pushing away the memories. "I hope you have a plan."

"I do. First however I notice a large stash of weapons behind you and my companion here is in need of a suitable blade."

Rogan glanced at the Quinari uneasily. Shaking his head he took them over to the pile, pointing to a huge great sword. "None of us can bloody lift the damn thing, if he can, he can have it."

Stepping forward Sten gripped the sword lifting it with ease; it was well balanced with a lethal edge.

"Will it suffice?" Jayden asked.

Sten took a practice swipe and nodded.

"Good, then let's go we have much to do."

Rogan cleared his throat. "Look Captain no offence, but you're likely to get yourself killed going into battle with that armour, it will be like having a bloody target painted on you." He turned and moved to a chest pulling out tough leather armour. "It's about your size and it's got to be better than what you're wearing at least and just so you know it isn't stolen, it was my brothers, he always liked to have extra armour and I guess he figured what he was wearing would need fixing after Ostagar. Anyway the way he talked about you, well I reckon he'd be proud if you would use it."

Biting his lip in surprise Jayden accepted the offered armour. "I'd be honoured."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	5. The Defence of Lothering (Part II)

Ser Bryant stared at the odd group his hand moving to the hilt of his sword. "I thought you were going to move the bandits on."

"It seemed more sensible to have them help us." Jayden stated firmly. "Besides they owe the village, the least they can do is defend its people. The refugees can be moved beyond the mill now. What about others who can fight?"

"We are with you Captain." Jarad stated limping towards him with Michael and several others who had survived Ostagar. "Damn I can't believe you survived that!"

Jayden felt a surge of relief at seeing them alive. "Neither could I. It's good to see you all. We will have another fight on our hands soon; we need to make this place as defensible as possible."

"Just tell us what you need Captain."

"Well, Captain is it now William?"

Jayden turned startled. "Master Invay!" He clasped hands with the Blackhaller. "It is, but never in a way I would want it."

"Aye well that's the problem with war it takes too many damn good men, Captain Varril being one of the best, but I confess myself delighted to see you alive, selfishly it gives me hope my nephew Lawrence also survived. Oh and call me Maddock since we will likely be spilling blood together soon. Well since you seem to be in charge I'm fair with a blade, but better with a bow, where do you need me?"

"I'm just helping, Ser Bryant is …"

"Deferring to your good judgement." Ser Bryant interrupted quickly. "You've faced these monsters; I will follow your lead."

Jayden nodded and looked at everyone gathered. "Here's what we need to do."

 **xXx**

Several hours later the refugees had moved beyond the mill, leaving the area between the steps and the village gate free. They had reinforced where they could and Jayden had anyone he could making traps and those with the skills making arrows and particular potions.

Morrigan watched Jayden move through the soldiers, bandits, Templars, priests and refugees giving direction, comfort and hope, Airyl never moving from his side. The air of tension and fear was still thick, but it now rippled with purpose.

"I don't know why, but he always manages to surprise me with what he can accomplish." Warin stated softly, rolling back his shoulders, hands sore from digging pits. "I think we might actually get through this."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Tis foolish, he is still injured and not yet ready for battle; 'tis infuriating how stubborn he is!"

"It is one of his more difficult traits, but it has its uses."

With a huff of frustration Morrigan folded her arms. "He is as stubborn as Mother, but at least she can become a dragon." Ignoring Warin's startled look she strode towards Sten, curious about their newest ally.

 **xXx**

With preparations in motion Jayden retrieved Luna from the Chantry setting a quick pace to the Hawke farm, Airyl leading the way. Warin and Thomas joined him bringing the other horses and their belongings from the tavern; giving their room to other arriving refugees. Jayden noted the raven fly behind the barn, Morrigan moving out to meet them.

"There is no-one here or on the surrounding land unless they are inside." Morrigan reported quickly.

Easing off Luna, Jayden moved to the farmhouse trying the door finding it locked. "Ser Bryant said the Hawke's left several days ago, but I doubt they will mind us using their house." Easing onto his knees biting his lip to muffle the grunt of pain he quickly picked the lock, flushing slightly at Thomas's startled look. "Pays to be prepared." He muttered getting back to his feet and pushing open the door, Airyl moving ahead of him. All of the furniture was in place; they had only taken the most essential items. He felt an ache build in him that they had, had to leave yet another home, but he hoped that one day they might be able to return.

"Plenty of places to bed down." Warin noted approvingly, joining them after taking the horses to the stable. "And a bit of privacy from all the gossips in that damn tavern."

"Have you heard much?" Jayden asked.

"None of it good."

"I suppose that's to be expected given the circumstances. Morrigan could you place a few wards to protect the farm from unwanted attention?"

"As you wish."

"Interesting young Lady." Warin stated watching her move a short distance away making strange gestures with her hands seeing a soft glow. "I've never seen a Circle Mage look like her."

"Morrigan is a Witch of the Wilds." Jayden slumped onto a seat his hand to his stomach waving away Thomas's concern. "I'll be fine."

"Why don't you go and get the girls Thomas." Warin stated softly.

Thomas left reluctantly casting Jayden another concerned glance.

"You look like you are gearing up for a lecture." Jayden muttered as Warin pulled out a chair at the table and sat down.

"Would there be any point?"

"I suppose that depends on the lecture."

Warin glanced to Airyl who after searching the house thoroughly was leaning against Jayden's leg with her head on his knee. "You don't need to be on the front line in this."

"Warin …"

"You are injured, Maker what you went through at Ostagar, the fact that you are alive is a bloody miracle."

"Magic actually."

"Whatever, but running straight back into a fight with these things …"

"What would you have me do, sit with the refugees and send others to die? I'm a Captain now and I have a duty …" He glanced to Warin in shock as the older man slammed his fist on the table provoking a warning growl from Airyl.

"You are a future Teyrn, you have no right to risk your life!"

"Well what about Cailan and Fergus, they were …"

"They are dead! Sweet Maker are you so eager for death?"

"Of course not, but I'm a soldier, it's an occupational hazard and we don't know they are dead! Besides I'm not prepared to send others to the front line and stay back myself."

"You are a Captain and one day you will be a General as your father before you; you better start getting used to it."

"Not today."

"Your father …"

"I am not my father." Jayden snapped, sighing at Warin's piercing look. "I don't have his strength, I'm not sure I ever will."

"Your father has had many battles to hone that strength, so tell me then, if you will not stay back, why do you expect myself and Thomas to stay at the gates."

"I need someone I know will do whatever it takes to stop them. I know what you are capable of."

"Do you now?" Warin leaned back in the chair.

Jayden rifled in his pack and pulled out a pouch pushing the vials over to Warin. "If we are overrun and they get passed us use these."

Warin knew the vials held an explosive content. "Makers balls this amount would kill you all." He met Jayden's steady gaze.

"If we are overrun between the stairs and the gates we are dead already and you know it."

Warin shook his head but took the vials. "And Thomas?"

"Lady Delilah has already lost one brother; I would not be the cause of her losing another." He shook his head sighing slightly. "In truth I would rather die than see another friend fall."

"You need to harden your heart."

"So Morrigan keeps telling me." They fell silent as the others arrived.

Pulling her to one side, Jayden handed his bow to Ellowyn. "My wounds will make it very painful and difficult if not impossible to use this."

"Is this your way of keeping me at a distance from the fighting?"

"You're a good shot and we have too few archers, if the damn things get past us you will get your chance to get up close to them, but take it from me, you don't want to."

Anxiety flared in her chest. "Are you up to fighting?"

"Probably not, but when did that matter in war? Besides, Morrigan can patch me up afterwards."

"Just make sure you're alive to patch up. I thought you dead once, I don't want to go through that again." She smiled at his gentle hug. "Just stay alive alright?"

"It's certainly my priority Ell." Heading into the room Anders and Garrett had shared Jayden sat on the edge of the bed taking out the communication runestone, running his fingers across the smooth surface.

"Anders will be well." Morrigan stated joining him.

"I just wish I could speak to him. Garrett said they left the runestone at home when they went to Lothering." He worried at his lip. "I didn't even look for it."

"You had much on your mind and were focused on everything else."

"Still I …" He stared in wonder as Morrigan placed the runestones twin in his hand.

"I found it while you were sleeping and thought it sensible to bring it with us. I kept it in case we were somehow parted. 'Twas an oversight not to inform you, however I was preoccupied myself and it was only seeing you now that reminded me."

"Thank you Morrigan."

"Perhaps you should keep them hidden, many refugees have left much behind and they look valuable."

Nodding Jayden put the runestones in a pouch and tucked them into his pack. "Morrigan if I don't survive this, would you give them to the surviving Wardens for the duration of the Blight? I would imagine they would come in useful and when the Blight is over if you get the chance would you go to Gwaren and give them to Anders?"

"Twill not be necessary, but I will ensure it is done should you fall in battle."

"Thank you."

Morrigan moved to the door hesitating and turning back. "If you die I will never forgive you."

"You too." Jayden stated softly.

Morrigan's lips twitched into a smile. "Come, we best check on the preparations; 'twould be unfortunate if the spawn arrive before we are ready."

 **xXx**

As night fell the village was as prepared as it could be. The Templars and Rogan and his men manned the barricades they had erected in front of the main gates and surrounding wall, scouts on the bridge leading into Lothering watching for the Darkspawn. Every man and woman who could wield a weapon were behind the Templars and the rest of the refugees were at the mill, Elder Miriam, the Sisters and the Reverend Mother maintaining calm.

Sten stood with Jayden and Airyl glaring out across the open space filled with traps that were carefully hidden. His presence was being tolerated only because he was another blade between the refugees and the Darkspawn. Delilah had remained with Theohild to help calm the villagers and refugees, but Ellowyn had refused to stay and was with Maddock and Morrigan on the watchtower, having compromised with the Sister that she would remain there and keep away from the main body of the fight, while the position gave her the advantage of height. Fleta paced furiously beneath ill at ease that she was unable to reach Ellowyn particularly when there would be danger. Thomas stood with Warin at the gate with two Templars, they would be the last defence if all else failed. Silence had fallen over the village, the air filled with anticipation and fear.

Sten watched as Jayden brought a sense of calm determination to those who might give their lives in defending the village, speaking words to bolster their resolve and quell their fear. Reminding them to take the heads of their enemy if they could; the wolf never left his side and he found himself curious about a man who could evoke such devotion from a wild creature. He stared at the blade he carried aching for his own sword, his Asala and glared. While he might die without his soul, his debt to those he had slaughtered through panic and shame might be paid. His head snapped up at the cry of alarm from the scouts, the two men running the safe path through the traps, almost falling over the barricade before the main gate in their panic, the Darkspawn appearing moments later.

Jayden signalled to Ser Bryant and Sten, of all the defenders of Lothering they had the furthest throw. Uninjured he could have matched them, but as it was with his injuries he couldn't hope to throw as far as was needed. He watched several flasks sail through the air hitting stones and smashing, a thick fog rising up from them. Everyone watched as the Darkspawn momentarily halted, confused and disorientated, hissing in pain and panic. At Jayden's signal four flaming arrows soared overhead and found their targets in the oil drenched trenches, barriers of flame roaring to life. Terrible screams sounded out as the Darkspawn were caught in the flames, legs immobile by traps as they twisted and roared as the fire took them.

The four archers at the barricades began firing, each was skilled and the arrows reached their targets, none of them getting back up. Ellowyn and Maddock began firing at Jayden's signal.

Morrigan prepared herself as the Darkspawn clambered over the bodies of the fallen, each step bringing them closer to the defenders; realising in alarm that there were far too many for this to be a scout group.

"Stay with me Airyl." Jayden murmured feeling a swell of gratitude as she nudged his leg. "For Ferelden!" He yelled moving to meet their enemy, his blades flaring to life with frost runes, cutting deep into the Darkspawn that lunged at him, Airyl slamming into a Genlock her claws tearing into its throat. Sten moved to Jayden's left taking the head from a Hurlock with a slight grin of satisfaction, Jarad, Michael and Ser Bryant fighting at Jayden's right. The others followed a step behind, every second counting.

Ser Bryant glanced up as a storm manifested just ahead of them feeling the magic, yelling for the defenders to pull back as the forked lightning showed no mercy, tearing through the Darkspawn leaving them dead or severely wounded.

Thomas felt his heart beat wildly as he saw a Hurlock moving stealthy towards Jayden and Airyl who had become separated from the others and were engaged in fierce combat. He moved before he had time to think about it ignoring Warin's yells, leaping the barricade and tearing across the muddy ground sliding and slamming into the Hurlock, barely having time to acknowledge it's terrifying face, his momentum ensuring he drove his sword deep into its gut, before pulling back his blade and taking its head as it sank to its knees. He glanced to Jayden who nodded in thanks, ignoring the horror building in his chest and the churning of his gut moving to his friend's side.

Hissing in frustration Morrigan watched the survivors of Ostagar struggle against the Darkspawn; forming a paralysis glyph she smirked slightly as the tainted creatures were cut down. Catching sight of movement she saw with horror more Darkspawn were arriving; yelling out a warning, gesturing wildly as Jayden turned to her.

Weapons slick with tainted blood, his feet slipping on the gore covered ground Jayden felt his heart plummet as he saw the Darkspawn reinforcements. "Sten!" He roared. "We need to stop them!"

Seeing the new threat Sten cut his way through the Darkspawn pressing in on them; letting out a challenging roar, raising the great sword, tainted blood dripping down the blade. "If I am to die today I will not die alone." He snarled, driving his blade through the nearest spawn as they sought to overrun him.

Jayden moved to his side Thomas following, the Templars and the soldiers who had survived Ostagar joining them with Rogan and his men forming a barrier. Smoke making his eyes water Jayden stared in disbelief and horror at the Ogre that appeared, the creature beating its fists against its chest in challenge. He took grim comfort that it was no Alpha and there did not appear to be any accompanying shrieks; he was not sure they could withstand the assault of the Darkspawn assassins. He sucked in a sharp breath as Rogan and his men swarmed around the Ogre driving it to the ground in the frenzy of their attack with a little help from a hex spell, but it wasn't down for long, grabbing at those attacking it, slamming them against stone and tossing them aside.

Jayden gritted his teeth in pain feeling the wounds at his abdomen and back pull as he span and drove his blades into the chest of a Hurlock as he tried to get to the ogre, glancing sharply to Airyl as she yelped, praying the blood splattering her fur and armour was not her own. He span blocking the blade of a Hurlock, it's head spinning towards the stairs courtesy of Sten who nodded grimly before kicking a Genlock in the face and sending it sprawling on the ground, driving his sword though its back and driving his blade through its neck before moving on.

As the Ogre staggered back to its feet once more, men falling beneath its mighty fists Ellowyn bit her lip furiously before glancing down to Warin. "We have to help them!"

Warin glanced at the vials Jayden had given him glancing up to Morrigan. "Mistress Morrigan, Will said you shielded Airyl and himself from an explosion. How many could you shield?"

Morrigan stared at the vials he was holding and those fighting whose numbers had halved; hurrying down the ladder, Ellowyn and Maddock following her. "I can shield the defenders for a brief time, however 'tis a complex spell and I will have no defence while I cast."

"We will protect you." Ellowyn stated fiercely.

Maddock nodded unsheathing his sword.

Morrigan downed a vial of lyrium turning to Ellowyn. "Kill that Emissary and I will begin." She rolled her eyes at Ellowyn's hesitation. "The creature on the top of the stairs, 'tis the reason the Ogre is withstanding the attack!"

An arrow shimmering with ice plunged into the chest of the Emissary sending it staggering backwards, the one tearing into its throat ended it. Turning Ellowyn saw Morrigan's hands shimmering with blue energy. "Now Warin!"

"Get down!" Warin roared, racing beyond the barricade and throwing the vials as shields of shimmering blue energy surrounded the defenders and himself, sucking in a sharp breath as the flames of the explosion rushed around him, terrified that the shield would fail. He heard terrifying screams and then silence; glancing around as the flames receded, their enemy had been incinerated and mercifully the shield had held. He glanced to Morrigan realising Ellowyn was keeping her on her feet. "Well done mage." He murmured.

The stunned defenders once they had realised they were still alive set about ensuring every Darkspawn body that remained would not be getting up again tossing them to the flames, before retreating to the barricades.

 **xXx**

By morning the road into Lothering ran with blood, there had been another smaller attack of what they presumed had been the scout group Morrigan had seen, where their first attackers had come from they had no idea, but no Darkspawn had made it into the Village. Only Rogan had survived of his group and he didn't hang around; nodding to Jayden before he retrieved his belongings and left.

Jayden limped from the battlefield grimacing at the pain of his wounds, sighing as Ellowyn wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We survived." She whispered as though saying it any louder would make it untrue.

"We did."

"Thomas!" Delilah cried out, running to her brother and hugging him fiercely.

"I'm alright De." He soothed.

"You said you wouldn't fight unless you had to!"

"He saved my life." Jayden stated.

Delilah glanced to him startled before tightening her hold on her brother. "We should go back to the house; we all need rest and your wounds need seen too."

"If I could have a moment." Ser Bryant stated approaching his armour blood drenched; his face haggard from the loss of two of his Templars. "We owe you all a debt of gratitude." He glanced to Sten uneasily who was standing not far from Jayden his arms crossed. "Without you we would never have survived this attack." He gave a shuddering breath. "And those who were lost in the fight, no matter who they are, or what they did in life surely have found a place at the Makers side for their sacrifice. Everyone should be ready to move by midday. Thankfully we have that time. You should all get some rest and have your wounds seen too and Captain if you would come and see me before you leave I would be grateful."

"Of course Ser Bryant." Jayden glanced to Sten who cleared his throat.

"And what of me?"

Seeing Ser Bryant's look of unease Jayden turned to Sten. "You could always come with us. I hope to find any surviving Wardens; one way or another this Blight must be stopped and we will need fighters with your skills."

Sten nodded thoughtfully. "That would be acceptable."

The group walked in silence back to the Hawke farm, all too weary to attempt more conversation. Jayden headed straight to Anders room and removed Airyl's armour, carefully washing the blood from her fur checking for any injuries. Satisfied the wolf was as healthy as could be expected after such a battle, he gave her a health potion and some food before she settled down on the rug near the bed, giving a soft huff before she fell into a much deserved sleep.

Morrigan moved silently into the room moments later with a fresh bowl of water and bandages, smiling at Jayden's protest as she painstakingly cleansed his wounds. "I tended you after Ostagar; you make a much more compliant patient when you are unconscious."

"Thank you for staying." He murmured.

"You are welcome, though I still think it was foolish."

Jayden didn't respond instead easing himself onto the bed. "You should get some rest too."

"I will, now sleep."

 **xXx**

 _Jayden turned startled as he found himself on the battlefield at Ostagar. He heard the deep growls of their enemy and watched the blaze of burning arrows light the sky before they sank downwards pinning squealing Darkspawn to the ground. He glanced to Cailan; alive, vibrant, glorious in his armour that gleamed like gold, his sword raised as he sent the mabari. "No that's the wrong armour!" He tried to move through the men and women to get to Cailan but they kept pushing him back. "Cailan!" He span as he was shoved forward to meet the Darkspawn; fighting through his fellow soldiers his King already fighting for his life by the time he reached him. He sank his sword into a Hurlock and grabbed Cailan's wrist his eyes widening; his face was ravaged by the blight as was Duncan who fought next to him. He turned; all of the soldiers surrounding him were ghouls and on the ridge he saw his father turn and walk away. Jayden screamed; rage and grief pouring out of him as the ghouls held him as he thrashed. He was dragged backwards; kicking out wildly, fighting against the hands that held him. He gulped for air frantically; pain bursting along every nerve, his strength almost gone as they all vanished; all but one. Heart pounding Jayden backed away, the ghoul that had been Cailan kept coming. Slipping on the blood soaked ground Jayden collapsed to his knees beside the bodies of his friends. "I'm sorry Cailan; I'm so sorry." He cried out in pain as steel sank into flesh; saw his own blood spray out as Cailan withdrew his sword, collapsing backwards into the mud. "I'm sorry." He whispered his eyes closing._

Clutching his stomach Jayden sat up sharply, his breathing harsh, sweat covering him, his body trembling. He took gulping breaths to calm himself reaching for his dagger as he saw movement, his fingers leaving the hilt as Morrigan stood over him.

Kneeling beside the bed Morrigan frowned as she checked the wound the Alpha had given him, the bandage soaked with blood, the stitches torn. "Be still." She commanded calling up the strongest healing spell Anders had taught her, relieved the bleeding at least stopped. "Tis maddening that it refuses to heal completely!" She snapped glaring at the offending wound as she set about repairing the stitches.

"It will just take time." Jayden groaned, wincing at the pulling sensation. "I thought you were going to rest."

"Tis difficult to sleep when the person next door is screaming in his sleep. Ostagar?"

"Ostagar." He whispered glancing to the door at the knock, surprised when Delilah peered into the room.

Delilah stared startled feeling a rush of jealousy to find Jayden on the bed with the witch, feeling guilt as she realised Morrigan was tending to a wound. "I was hoping to speak to you William." She tried to ignore Morrigan, in truth she feared her, not just because she was a mage, but she had a wild beauty she felt she could not compete with.

"Of course." Jayden stated easing himself until he was sitting, forcing the dream from his mind. He glanced to Morrigan who reluctantly left snapping the door shut behind her.

Delilah rubbed at her fingers. "You could have died last night. We could have so little time so I need you to know I know."

"You know what my Lady?" Jayden eased off the bed with a grunt of pain.

"About you, about who you are." She was startled by his ability to maintain a neutral expression and frustrated when he remained silent. "It really wasn't that hard to figure out for someone who has known Anora as long as I have, not after seeing the looks she gave you at the memorial. Those looks had an intensity I have only ever seen reserved for family, I am sure I gave Thomas that look many times in his youth. Anora would never give such a look of anger and …"

"Hate." Jayden supplied softly.

"Yes, I suppose it was … to a common soldier; besides she is usually too good at keeping her true moods hidden unless in private."

"Perhaps I offended her Majesty in some way."

"I imagine you must have, but as a brother, not a subject. Oh you look older and your features have lost the softness of childhood, but the eyes never lie." She swallowed against the ache in her throat. "They are the eyes of a boy I attempted to comfort once who was lost in the grief of losing his mother, eyes I have never forgotten and I still cannot believe I did not see it sooner. I am truly a fool."

"Delilah …"

"I have no intention of telling anyone, nor will I address you as anything other than William, but our situation is a little more complicated, we are betrothed after all."

Giving up the pretence he sighed. "Do you think the betrothal will still stand after what your father has done?"

"I would imagine it has become necessary precisely because of that. My father's actions could rip our country apart. Since we are already betrothed I would imagine Anora will need our marriage to go ahead to ensure the country is united. I would imagine she may even force Thomas and Ellowyn to marry, which will not sit well with either of them." She sighed softly. "But this is not why I came to you; I simply wanted you to know my affection is for you and not your disguise. You saved Thomas. You protected me. I have never felt as safe as when I was in your arms." She sighed softly at the shock in his eyes. "Did you truly have no inkling of my affection for you?"

"I … I thought you were simply being kind after the incident with Thomas and at the memorial you were so lost …"

"And you behaved admirably on all occasions, never taking advantage of me." She closed the distance between them, her heart pounding brutally. "But now you know I know …"

"Delilah I …" Jayden met her gaze, her affection towards him completely unexpected. "What about Albert?"

Delilah flushed having forgotten she had used him to see her lost love. "Albert is gone; my father ensured we would never see each other again." Seeing the alarm in his eyes she shook her head. "He is alive, in Antiva I believe. Or at least he was alive when he got on the ship." Her eyes burned with tears at the memory. "It was some time ago now."

"I'm sorry; I know you loved him very much."

"Distance and time is helping." She bit her lip. "I did not expect to feel affection for you, but it too has helped. Are you … are you hesitant with me because of Morrigan? You … well you seem close."

Frowning slightly Jayden shook his head. "We have been friends from childhood, there is nothing more than that for us."

"Lyra then?" She saw the momentary pain in his eyes and ached to reach out to him.

"Lyra is married, happily I believe."

"She broke your heart and you are afraid of loving again." She smiled at his flushed cheeks. "I feel it too I assure you." Sighing she settled on a seat near the door gazing at him. "It is not the future I imagined; honestly I hoped I would find a way to be with Albert as I suppose you hoped with Lyra, but it seems duty has caught us in its web, but I do not wish an empty marriage. Do you at least find me attractive?"

"You have always been beautiful to me Delilah." Jayden stated softly.

"That is something at least. The world is shifting too fast, all of this death and darkness and some caused by my own father. I just … I wanted some hope that somehow we might find a way to be happy."

Kneeling at her feet Jayden ignored the pain and clasped her hand. "I believed I would find a way to free us from the betrothal, as much for you as for me." He bit his lip hard as he forced himself to meet her gaze. "I still love Lyra; I don't know how to stop. I'm not saying this to be cruel I just …" He gasped as lips pressed to his, his heart thudding almost painfully, his lips burning at her touch, responding despite himself, wanting something warm and beautiful that wasn't about pain and death. He gazed at Delilah as she pulled back slightly, her eyes sparking, her cheeks flushed, a smile curving her lips.

"I do not expect you to just give me your heart, but perhaps in time it might not be an impossibility. For now however I suppose I should go before my brother or Warin burst in here." Eyes twinkling as she stood; Delilah curtsied and flashing him a smile she turned and left.

Jayden stared after her bemused, glancing to Airyl who gave a soft huff.

Morrigan watched from her perch on the windowsill, seeing a flash of confusion and guilt in his eyes, wanting to peck Delilah's eyes out. Flying from the sill before he saw her Morrigan flew high enough to see Delilah move over to the fields, her attention on the hills beyond, determined that she would discover her true agenda.

Sinking onto the edge of the bed Jayden shook his head, it was foolish to feel guilty, Lyra had made her choice and he imagined she barely gave him a thought these days and Delilah was to be his wife, why not enjoy time with her, yet it did not sit well with him. Easing back onto the bed he sighed. "Why can't I just enjoy something without thinking it to death?" He muttered glancing to Airyl who had simply watched the little drama play out. He sighed as she jumped up onto the bed nestling against him. "Any ideas?" He murmured stroking between her ears.

Airyl huffed softly and laid her head on his chest.

"Good idea, sleep first, think about all of this later."

 **xXx**

Waking a few hours later and after eating as though he hadn't tasted food in weeks Jayden hurried to complete several tasks before he went to find Ser Bryant finding him with Maddock, both greeting him warmly and clasping his hand. "Is everyone ready to move on?"

"Indeed." Ser Bryant stated in relief. "We will leave within the hour and head to Denerim. I have some news you might find of interest. A group of refugees arrived a few hours ago; they said they believe there may have been Wardens heading through the Hinterlands in the direction of Redcliffe."

"You have my thanks."

"You have all of our thanks." Bryant clasped his arm. "May the Maker guide and watch over you."

"And you Ser Bryant." He turned as Maddock clasped his arm.

"Good luck to you William and if you see that nephew of mine tell him I'm heading to Denerim."

"I will."

 **xXx**

Having checked everyone was ready to leave Sister Theohild took Ellowyn's hands. "Be careful child and I will pray for you and your family."

"Thank you Sister and please keep our being here to yourself."

"Were you here dear? In all the fuss I simply don't remember, age can be such a burden at times."

Ellowyn smiled warmly. "I understand why Will likes you so much."

"The Makers work is not always clear, but the need for your safety is; oh and if I may ask a small favour."

"Of course."

"Keep an eye on William; that lad and trouble go hand in hand."

"I will do. Stay safe Sister."

Theohild turned to Jayden who was waiting patiently giving him a gentle hug. "Now can you try and stay out of trouble?"

"I always try!"

"Yes well perhaps try a little harder. I wish you would come to Denerim with me."

"I have to find out if King Cailan survived."

"William the likelihood of that is …"

"I know, but there is still a chance. If he yet lives my place is with him."

"Perhaps your place should be with the General. You suffered terrible wounds, come with me to Denerim …"

"You know once I've set my mind to something I need to see it through."

With a sigh Theohild nodded. "Indeed."

"But I would be grateful if you would ensure the General gets this letter, it explains what I am doing. If for some reason you cannot give it directly to the General then give it to Erlina, Queen Anora's handmaiden. Whatever you do, it cannot fall into the hands of Arl Howe."

Theohild nodded and tucked the sealed parchment into an inner pocket in her robes. "I will see it done."

"Jarad and Michael will see you safely to Denerim."

Theohild nodded before hugging him. "Be safe my dear William and come home soon."

 **xXx**

Standing next to the bridge Delilah glanced around waiting impatiently for Jayden to join them; spying him with the witch near the Chantry feeling jealousy churn her stomach.

Jayden stared at the rose Morrigan placed into his hand, a deep crimson in perfect bloom. "It's beautiful. No-one has ever given me a rose before."

"Twas alone on a bush so gnarled and twisted, 'twould be unlikely to bring forth another bloom and with the horde advancing I doubt flowers will grow here again." Her tone softened a fraction. "Tis the flowers your mother favoured is it not?"

"Roses were always her favourite." Jayden murmured running his fingers over the velvety petals.

"I have placed an enchantment on it, 'twill not wither or die." She smiled slightly at his startled expression. "I thought perhaps in moments when you feel the darkness more keenly, it will remind you of her and bring some measure of hope should you need it."

"Thank you Morrigan; this means a great deal."

"Then shall we leave this place, I would prefer to find the Wardens swiftly."

Jayden nodded, tucking the rose carefully into his pack.

Morrigan glanced to Delilah having made sure she would see her gift; she was rewarded by her scowl and smiled slightly. _You may marry him eventually if fate is truly cruel to him, but he and I have a shared destiny that I will not allow you to interfere with._

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. _


	6. Pushing Forward

Eloen made her way back to her own rooms having made no progress with her interrogations. She had spoken to every servant and guard, exerting her influence over them to ensure honest answers, exhausting work that had led to nothing. No-one knew how Delilah and Ellowyn had left the tower, but she had an idea how they had escaped the Keep without being seen remembering the bust on the crate. She lay on the bed rubbing her temples trying to soothe the headache that was blooming; the Arl would be furious and she needed answers for him. She sat up suddenly her heart pounding violently, of everyone she had interrogated only Thelda had seemed different somehow, watchful despite the spell. A frown creased her features; there was something her memory was tugging at, a drawing in an ancient tome on magical items that Jowan had been obsessed with for weeks. She felt a flare of alarm as she realised the necklace Thelda wore had been in that tome; crafted with the ability to absorb blood magic meant to interfere with memory. Panic tore through her body leaving her breathless; if Thelda knew what she had been doing she could inform the Templars. Terror brought her to her feet and she hurried through the corridors to the kitchen seeing Thelda sitting at the table drinking tea. "Such a pretty necklace." Eloen stated softly as she entered the room, forcing herself to appear calm despite her heart pounding brutally. "I meant to comment on it earlier."

"It's a common enough design." Thelda stated getting to her feet and placing her cup on the bench, wrapping her fingers around the handle of a knife.

"Where did you get it?" Eloen queried, closing the distance between them; if the necklace was what she suspected it to be, she could very well find herself swinging from a noose next to the Arl. Stretching out her magic she felt a soft pulse, barely enough to register, something she hadn't paid attention to so intent was she in her task. In truth she had believed herself unstoppable and this one woman could destroy her.

"A gift from my mother." Thelda stated turning keeping the knife behind her.

Eloen darted forward her hand reaching out to snatch the necklace, startled when she found herself slammed back against the table a knife to her throat, terror gripping her throwing her momentarily back into her time at the Circle.

"You think you have any right to use your damn blood magic on anyone witch?"

Eloen bit down on the whimper as she felt her blood well against the steel. "I do what I am told." She gasped painfully. "You think a mage has any freedom? You think I want to be here? Do you think I wanted to use this magic? I had no choice; he will kill Jowan if I don't!"

Thelda hesitated and eased back slightly, but kept the blade to her throat. "The man who came here with you?"

"Yes." Eloen whispered tears slipping down her cheeks. "My damn magic meant I was taken from my clan, my best friend was killed by the Templars." She shuddered painfully as her mind took her to all the dark moments in the Circle and when the knife was taken away and she collapsed to the floor it was no act. "You fear mages." She wept. "But you have no idea what we have to endure. Templars are brutal and they break you in ways you can't imagine." She curled in on herself her grief overwhelming her. "They hurt you and those you love until all you can do is obey and pray it's enough to keep you safe. The Arl said he would keep us safe from the Templars if we did what he said." She wrapped her arms around her waist sobbing painfully now. "I can't lose Jowan; he's all I have left!"

Worrying at her lip Thelda put the knife on the bench well away from Eloen and helped her into a chair, never taking her eyes off her as she poured them both some tea.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks Eloen wrapped her hands around the cup grateful for the warmth, her whole body feeling like ice.

"It seems as though you are in a situation similar to my own." Thelda smiled slightly at the disbelief in her expression. "I stay to protect my brother and he does what he does to protect me." She shook her head finally sitting at the far end of the table. "You can change what people believe … with this magic?"

Eloen shrank into herself, regaining some of her sense of self preservation. "I don't want to, but if I don't do the magic the Arl wants Jowan and I will be taken to Tevinter as slaves. Jowan might stand a chance, but an elf …" She laughed bitterly. "It's all I can do to protect myself here."

"You used that magic on the guards?"

"Wouldn't you? Who will protect an elf let alone a mage?"

Thelda sighed softly remembering Petra. "Aye well you have the truth of it there, I suppose I would use whatever resources I had at hand. What about Lady Cousland and Lady Delilah?"

Eloen watched her warily. "I did what I was told."

"I will take that as a yes then." Taking a sip from her tea she watched the mage thoughtfully. _If you are very lucky Lady Cousland the witch won't remember you wore this necklace too, or she never noticed it at all_.

"The Arl will kill me when he finds they are gone."

"Well maybe we can work something out."

"Why would you even think about helping me?"

Pursing her lips Thelda met her startled gaze. "A favour for a favour."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to persuade the Arl, through words not magic of course, that I would best serve him with Lady Julianna, as a spy of sorts if nothing else works."

"What would that accomplish?"

Thelda worried at her lower lip thinking of the letter she had received from Cora, a friend in Lady Julianna's service. "There is something there that needs my attention and if Lady Julianna hears anything about the whereabouts of our young runaways I will inform him or you immediately."

"And how does this help me?"

"You get to tell the Arl that I saw two hooded figures down by the grove on my way back from Amaranthine and that I heard one of them say she had to confront her father."

Eloen narrowed her eyes slightly. "Did you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Do you know how they got out?"

"I have my suspicions, this is an old building and there are secret passageways built into it. I reckon those girls stumbled upon a way out of that tower, they had weeks to find one and I suspect there are passageways leading out of the Keep which Lady Delilah would know of; there must be at least one escape route for the family."

Eloen bit her lip. "Given the circumstances I suppose Lady Cousland may have become desperate to confront her father. I should have spent more time ensuring she felt she must stay here."

"Everything I have heard about that young woman would suggest once she has made up her mind about something nothing would stop her."

"Very well, but I need to find this passage way to make this work, or his suspicions may turn to us and trust me if he suspects me I will make sure he suspects you."

Thelda smirked slightly. "Alright, but you try your magic on me or go for this necklace again and our truce is over."

Eloen simply nodded as she watched Thelda tuck a knife into her apron. "Allies for the moment then."

Nodding Thelda narrowed her eyes. "Have you used this mind magic on the Arl?"

"Of course to ensure he wouldn't hurt me, but I will deny it with every breath."

"I bet, well I would walk carefully lass because if you think he didn't prepare for that you are a fool."

Eloen frowned. "If he knew …"

"Oh and of course the Arl has never lured anyone into a false sense of security. Take my advice and be careful, people who betray the Arl usually end up dead." Drinking the rest of her tea she stood. "Right, well we better find this passageway, Maker knows when he will be back."

 **xXx**

It was late afternoon as Gwaren came into view Flemeth swooped down changing from her eagle form a little apart from the druffalo and horses to avoid alarming them. "The way is clear and this is where I leave you, there is much still to do."

Malcolm moved to Flemeth and held out his hand. "Thank you."

Smiling slightly she clasped his wrist staring intently into his eyes; curiosity about the life that should have already ended burning within her. "So many ripples, so many lives altered. Be cautious, there are those destined for greatness and those destined to fall, but your path has changed." She glanced briefly to Anders before turning back to him. "It will be interesting to see what you do with the second chance given to you." Smirking slightly at his unease she released him and moved to Garrett and Anders. "Remember the amulet must be given to Marethari, where you go after that is your own business." Glancing them over once more she transformed into an eagle and was swiftly out of sight.

"Let's get moving I don't fancy getting caught by the Darkspawn when we are so close to relative safety." Malcolm urged.

Anders bit his lip nervously. "And remember, if anyone asks I am Filias Alumay."

Garrett nodded seriously moving closer protectively. "Yes we remember, Procurer of rare and enchanted items." He leaned over and gently squeezed Anders hand. "It will be alright." He knew by the look in Anders eyes he didn't quite believe him.

 **xXx**

Tolman caught sight of the flare and then the small group just leaving the watchtower and yelled down to Captain Marcus. "Soldiers and refugees by the looks of it; just passing the watchtower."

Marcus hurried up to join him. "I would imagine there will be a lot more before this is over. Peter open the gates and someone get Serin." He commanded, signalling to Tolman to join him as he hurried down to the gates.

"Master Alumay." Tolman stated in surprise as the group approached.

"Tolman it's good to see you." Anders glanced uneasily at the guards watching them. "Can we enter?"

Captain Marcus stepped forward. "Once you have been checked that none of you carry the blight sickness then you will be allowed to enter."

Aveline stood pale faced and couldn't stop the flinch, Wesley's passing too raw, but she remained silent.

"We understand Captain." Malcolm stated.

While Serin was checking them over, Marcus cleared his throat. "Do you have any news of Ostagar. The little we have heard is not good."

Running his fingers through his hair Garrett quickly explained the basics of what had happened including their orders to urge the evacuation of Merinwood and Lothering and then to warn him of the Darkspawn.

"There have been small groups of Darkspawn at the treeline, but the watchtower archers dealt with them and we burnt the bodies immediately." Marcus rubbed his chin. "Several of our ships are provisioned and due to sail, you are welcome to stay of course, but many are choosing to head to the Free Marches until this mess is dealt with and while we have supplies …"

Malcolm nodded. "They won't last indefinitely. If you could point us in the direction of a ship we would be most obliged."

"Of course, but I can tell you now there won't be any room for your animals."

Bethany paled, biting her trembling lip turning away as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Marcus shifted uneasily. "They can be left on one of the farms."

"But what if the Darkspawn come?" Bethany whimpered, turning to her family. "We can't leave them!"

Leandra gently hugged her daughter. "We don't have a choice sweetheart."

Tolman cleared his throat at Anders pleading gaze. "Captain perhaps they can be taken to the Mac Tir estate. The stables are empty at the moment and I don't mind taking care of them and forgive me for saying so but I believe it is what Lord Jayden would want."

Bethany looked to the Captain hopefully.

Marcus sighed and nodded. "Indeed. Very well, but if his Lordship comes back and has a fit because the estate is overrun with animals …" He smiled and shook his head. "I'll deal with it." He gasped as a delighted Bethany hugged him before hugging Tolman.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Right … well … let's get the animals to the estate and then get you a ship."

"If I may." Anders stated. "I would speak to Tolman for a moment."

"Very well, Tolman if you would bring Master Alumay to the docks when you are finished."

"Of course." Tolman hesitated only a moment before he took Anders to his home in the Alienage, the pair silent until they were indoors. "I'm guessing you have news on our mutual friend."

Anders swallowed painfully slumping into a chair. "He … he's gone Tolman … he was killed at Ostagar."

Paling Tolman sank onto a seat.

"Garrett and Carver saw it happen." He shuddered painfully. "I didn't want to believe it … I'm not sure I do, I keep hoping somehow he made it."

They both looked up as the door opened.

"Master Alumay." Petra stated in delight smiling broadly.

Tolman stood quickly taking the large basket Petra was carrying. "You shouldn't be carrying heavy loads love."

Petra raised an eyebrow. "I love you dearly husband, but I am pregnant not ill and only five months at that, you will exhaust yourself coddling me so."

Anders smiled slightly. "Congratulations Mistress Petra."

Petra beamed gently stroking her stomach. "I never imagined being this happy. Is William with you?" She faltered as he glanced down; turning as Tolman gently clasped her hand.

"Love perhaps you should sit down."

The colour draining from her face Petra shook her head leaning against him. "Don't … don't say it."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Tolman stated softly tears in his eyes.

"How?" Tears slipped down her cheeks as she learned of him joining the army and then his fall at Ostagar. "Poor Will." She whispered. "He changed our lives and I never did enough to thank him."

Tolman held her gently as she wept against his chest. "He didn't need thanks love; he was just happy you were happy."

Anders stood swallowing painfully. "I should get to the docks." He gestured to Tolman to stay where he was. "I know the way." He gently laid his hand on Petra's shoulder meeting her tearful gaze as she glanced at him. "He talked of you very fondly and he was truly happy you found a home here and he hoped you would find a family with Tolman. He would be thrilled about your pregnancy."

Blinking Petra hugged Anders. "Be safe Master Alumay wherever you may go." She sank back into Tolman's arms as he closed the door behind him. "He was such a dear boy."

Tolman struggled against his own tears as Petra buried her face against his chest, her body shuddering. Closing his eyes he remembered the boy he had been, knowing he would always have been the man who would have risked his life for his King. _Rest well Jayden and I hope one day people will know who you truly were._

 **xXx**

Reaching the docks Anders found the Hawke family having a whispered argument; it would have been comical if not for the circumstances. Aveline was a little apart from the family acting as a buffer of sorts; with her arms crossed and steely glare, no-one came near. Heading over to Garrett he shivered as he heard Leandra saying Kirkwall was their best option.

"For Makers sake Leandra why do you insist on taking us to the one place more dangerous for us than Ferelden?" Malcolm snapped in frustration.

"Nonsense, besides it is the only place we have family. There is nowhere else to go."

"A ship sails tomorrow for Wycome, we stand the best chance there of staying free."

Leandra gave him a piercing look. "And where do you imagine we will get the coin to go to Wycome and then what will we do once we get there? I am tired of running Malcolm, do what you will but I am going home."

Falling silent Malcolm simply nodded, quickly concealing the crushed expression on his face, trying to wall himself off from the anxiety gripping him.

Anders shuddered at the thought of going to Kirkwall feeling Garrett's worried glance on him. "I risked everything to make sure I didn't go to that city."

"I won't let anyone take you to the Circle."

Biting his lip anxiously he tried not to think of all the things that could go wrong.

Little less than an hour later they joined the small crowd eager to buy a place on Dragon's Flame; the Captain appearing to be a gruff man who seemed to have little care for the circumstances of those boarding. It took all of Bethany's will power to get on the ship. She didn't care about where they were going, only that she was leaving and Alistair was still out there somewhere facing the darkness without her. _Ali I am so sorry, but I have to protect our child. I'm not going to lose you both, I can't, but I will pray every day that you will come back to us, because I don't want to live this life without you Ali and our child needs you too._

Anders gazed at Gwaren before they were forced below deck; glancing to Bethany who was snuggled against Carver distraught about leaving the druffalo and horses, though he suspected her feelings for Alistair were bound up in her grief of leaving the animals behind. While Leandra and Malcolm were sat together, Malcolm was staring into the distance a sick look on his face and Leandra was doing everything to ensure she didn't look at him. Aveline was sitting by herself wrapped in her own grief. Leaning against Garrett, Anders sighed softly.

"All we have to do is stick together." Garrett whispered.

Anders gave a slight nod fear twisting his stomach at what going to Kirkwall would mean.

 **xXx**

As the last shimmer of daylight slipped beneath the horizon Lyra hurried through the main gates heading to the watchtower, her heart pounding, her vision blurred by tears. Tolman had sought her out with news she had never imagined hearing. After all he had been through to hear Jayden was dead seemed unreal, yet people had witnessed his fall. She knew had the news been from anyone other than Anders she would not have believed it, but the fact he had left the country was enough for her to believe Jayden was gone. One thought filled her mind. _Why did you have to go to their trees? If we had left you would never have been in that damn battle!_ Stopping she leaned against a tree a swell of grief tearing through her body having to stuff her fist in her mouth to muffle the scream as she sank to her knees; all the love she had ever felt for him feeling as though it was ripping apart her heart. She wept painfully, each breath a torment to lungs that felt constricted. She had no idea how much time passed when she finally stood wiping the tears from her eyes. Taking a shuddering breath she closed her eyes imagining him with his mother and grandfather. _Please be at peace_. Forcing herself to move she reached the tower, a concerned Gilon waiting for her.

"It's not like you to be late." He stated gently, frowning as he saw her bloodshot eyes. "Lyra?" He wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed against his chest. "Lyra what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I just … I heard the most awful news."

"Zef?" He asked in alarm.

Lyra shook her head and met his worried gaze taking his hand and leading him inside the tower. She stood by the fire and let out a shuddering breath, wondering if Jayden would be angry with her for what she was about to do; tears welled knowing it would make little difference to him where he was now. "Gilon I … I have to tell you something." She watched his eyes widen in shock as she explained the guise Jayden had been living under because of the threat against him and all he had done after his glimpse of the future, grateful when he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I understand a little more why you loved him so much."

"I didn't want to keep it from you, but …"

"I understand why you did love. It wasn't yours to tell."

Lyra met his compassionate gaze. "I love you Gilon, heart and soul, but Jay … he's also part of me."

"I know love and I'm glad you told me. You need time to grieve, whatever you need just let me know."

Pressing tightly to him Lyra closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I need you." She murmured.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head Gilon bit back the sigh of relief. "You have me Lyra, now and always."

 **xXx**

Gawain silently moved away from the watchtower shock making him stumble as he headed towards the gates. He wanted to howl in fury, it had been his job to protect the young Lord, he had hated not knowing what was happening or where he was and to find out he had been here all this time, the young soldier in Denerim who was causing such a stir. _Maker I should have known when you got the Night Elves set up in Denerim who you were._ He barely noticed the guards on duty as he moved through the gates heading to the barracks, thinking of the boy he had known and the man he had become. He shook his head, barely a man, cut down at seventeen years, was there no end to the darkness that seemed to dog his Lordships family. Fury overriding his grief he barely knocked before he shoved open the door to his Captains office, glaring at Marcus's startled expression slamming the door behind him. "Did you know the truth of where Lord Jayden went?" He hissed in fury.

Marcus slowly rose, it was rare to see Gawain in this state, but when he was it paid to be cautious. "Lord Jayden is in the Free Marches where he has been since he left to my knowledge. Good thing too, he is well out of this Blight business." His eyes widened as Gawain's face crumpled and he slumped onto a seat rubbing at his eyes to prevent tears from falling. "Gawain what in the Void is going on?"

"He's dead." He uttered, shaking his head. "I was supposed to protect him!"

Marcus slowly sat down. "Talk sense man!"

Keeping his voice low Gawain explained what he had overheard, looking suitably ashamed by his outburst by the time he had finished. "I apologise Captain I … the shock … damn it that's no excuse."

"Enough Gawain." Marcus stated wearily, grief squeezing his heart. "Maker I never imagined he would never come home." He cleared his throat. "You will say nothing of this until his Lordship gives us the news, Maker knows what state he is in."

Gawain bowed his head. "He should never have been sent away."

Marcus bit his lip to prevent himself from agreeing. "That wasn't your call or mine Gawain, now not a word."

"Yes Captain." Gawain knew he should leave but somehow he couldn't move and the Captain wasn't making him, so he sat where he was, lost in the memories of the boy he thought one day to serve.

 **xXx**

Ashen and grief stricken Loghain moved through the corridors of the Palace, he had left Cauthrien to deal with those who had returned with them, his first priority now he was back was to see his daughter. Moving to the throne room he saw Anora speaking to Erlina; their eyes met and he almost buckled.

"Father!" Anora gasped running to his side and grabbing hold of him as his strength seemed to give out. "Father come with me."

Feet leaden Loghain allowed his daughter to lead him to a private chamber, easing into the seat she directed him to.

Swallowing uneasily Anora gently touched her father's cheek silently urging him to look at her remembering the expression all too well, he was withdrawing into himself. "Father where is Cailan?"

Slowly Loghain met her gaze the pieces of his shattered heart throbbing unbearably. "Forgive me." He whispered his head bowing.

Anora stared as tears splashed onto the floor, clasping her father's hands so tightly she knew it must be painful. "Father please …"

"Cailan led the charge despite my repeated advice not to. His orders were clear that should they be overrun some of the army must survive. I begged him to stand with me. To advance or retreat should have been his decision, but he wouldn't hear it."

"No!" Anora gasped, tears of shock slipping down her cheeks silently begging her father to tell her it wasn't true. "I've made so many mistakes. I wanted to make things right, find a way to …" She choked on her tears. "I love him and he died thinking Maker knows what of me. All the fighting, all the pain and all he wanted from me was a family and I couldn't give it to him." She shuddered as she felt her father's arms wrap around her and leaned against his chest sobbing painfully. "I thought … I thought when he came back we would be able to …" She forced herself to meet her father's gaze. "How much more loss must we endure?" She paled as he looked at her, his grief seeming to age him right in front of her. "No." She whispered. "No, please Maker no!"

"I had to choose, my country or my son and Maker damn me I chose duty as I always do. I should have sent the others away with Cauthrien and gone down there and dragged him out!" He broke down, covering his face as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. "Just as I couldn't save Cailan or Maric, or Celia or my parents, I left my own son to die! Maker damn me I failed them all." He forced himself to meet Anora's gaze. "I failed you as my daughter and as my Queen." His eyes closed as she clung to him.

"I stayed away; barely saw him to keep him safe. I turned my anger on him and I said the most hateful things to him the last time we spoke. We can't have lost him, not now, not after everything! I should have kept him safe, why couldn't I keep him safe?" She felt her father's arms tighten around her as they fell into silence, weeping until they became exhausted, suddenly aware of movement realising Erlina was lighting a fire, her hands trembling her eyes bloodshot. Anora shivered needing to take control to hold back the wretched sobs that still wanted to tear from her throat. "We must eat something." Turning to Erlina knowing that she wouldn't be able to eat a mouthful, she ached at her compassionate gaze before her protector slipped from the room. "This cannot be happening." She murmured leaning against the fireplace desperate to absorb some of its warmth; unsure of how much time passed in silence before she heard a knock and the door opened. As she turned rage consumed her giving speed to her movements, but her father was faster.

Rendon gasped in shock and pain as Loghain's hand closed around his throat and he found himself pinned to the wall.

Rage tearing through the grief Loghain glared at Rendon with hate and loathing. "Why would you attack Bryce? Why would you leave us to fall at Ostagar? Cailan … my son!"

Rendon's eyes widened, he had heard of Cailan of course, but not of Jayden. "My friend …" He gasped, hissing as Loghain's grip tightened around his throat.

"How can you call yourself that?"

"Loghain … I beg of you ... listen to me. What I did … I did … because I had no choice!"

"Explain!" Loghain snarled easing his grip a fraction.

Rendon fumbled frantically for two sheets of folded parchment from a pocket within his tunic and passed them to Loghain. "Ellowyn Cousland herself gave me them. She was visiting my daughter and asked to speak to me in private. She was tearful, almost hysterical. He was plotting with Eamon to have Cailan's marriage to your daughter annulled and the Empress take her place. He was also assisting Gaspard in the search for your son!"

Loghain reluctantly released his grip staring at the parchment his hands trembling. "No, this cannot …"

"He was playing both sides Loghain! He was a threat to your son! Surely you understand now why I had no choice." Rendon rubbed his throat trying to calm his heart. "I did not believe it myself and Ellowyn begged me to tell her it was a mistake. Cailan called us to arms and I went to Highever intending to confront Bryce. I was so convinced it could be explained; that we would join you at Ostagar." He passed him a small pouch, the seal within. "He didn't bother to deny it. He believed I would see things his way, with a little incentive of course."

"And what incentive did he offer?" Anora asked rage and disbelief burning in her heart.

"Marriage between Thomas and Ellowyn."

"And you refused?" She stated disbelievingly.

Rendon met her furious gaze. "It is no secret I had desired such a match, but not at your family's expense."

Anora hesitated, her piercing gaze hardening. "Bryce should have been brought here to stand trial."

"That was my intent."

"Yet conveniently now he is dead, unable to refute these allegations!"

"Bryce attacked me first." Rendon stated moving aside his tunic and the dressing revealing a healing stab wound. "He gave the order to attack us, was I to stand there and die, tell my men to lay down their weapons and be slaughtered themselves? Bryce fell in the fighting; my men are searching for the rest of the family who fled. Ellowyn of course remains at Vigil's Keep for her own protection." His heart thundered, terrified by the rage in Loghain's eyes. "I wish no harm on the remaining Cousland's; I doubt they knew of Bryce's plans; however the possibility remains that they know something and we must find out either way. Especially given there is an Orlesian army at the border, or so I have heard. Of course they say they are here because of the blight and Wardens say they are neutral but you do not believe that any more than I do. Maker knows what contingency plans Bryce had in place. I believe it would be sensible that as well as finding the Cousland's, any surviving Wardens must be brought to Denerim and questioned, the truth must be discovered."

Loghain rubbed his throbbing forehead torn between wanting to rip Rendon apart and needing the truth. "Very well, I will arrange for any surviving Warden's to be brought to Denerim and I will question them myself. I will also ensure the soldiers at the border do not let anyone leave. I will not allow Orlais to gain control despite how vulnerable we now are." _Or Maker forbid gain control of Alistair or Aedan if they survived._

"You have much to do; I will send some of my men …"

"You will do no such thing Arl Howe." Anora hissed in fury. "You are forgetting your place."

"I seek only to help."

"It remains to be seen who you are helping." Anora stated almost choking on the rage consuming her. "At the very least until you are cleared of any wrongdoing you can have no involvement in such matters."

"I did nothing wrong." Rendon snapped.

"That also remains to be seen. I have no intention of you having your men returning having conveniently found no survivors."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Let me be clear, until I hear from Ellowyn's own lips that her father was a traitor I will not trust you. By rights you should be confined for the duration, but on the chance that your story is true I would not wish to do such to someone trying to protect my family."

"Your Majesty …"

"Do not push me Arl Howe, my suspicions may be distasteful to you, but can you honestly say they are unfounded? We are betrayed again and again, I will not have it!" Taking a deep breath she forced herself to calm; they needed to know if Thomas had succeeded in his mission and if not then she would ensure Ellowyn was safe. "Father I suggest that Ser Cauthrien and a small group from Maric's shield be tasked with accompanying Arl Howe back to Amaranthine to retrieve Ellowyn. I would speak to her with all haste."

Loghain caught her look and understood. "I agree."

Rendon bowed. "As your Majesty commands."

"When you return I would have Ser Cauthrien and her men see if they can find the Cousland's and assuming they survived they will be brought here to me." Anora commanded, despite the Arl's 'proof' she could not allow herself to believe that the Cousland's had betrayed them in such a cruel and vile way.

 **xXx**

As dawn light filtered through the curtains Anora forced herself from her bed, washed, dressed and locked away her grief. Yesterday she had mourned and raged; today she had to be strong for her people and her country. She made her way to the private chamber they had made a war room finding her father already there speaking to Ser Cauthrien who was preparing to leave with Arl Howe. Moving to the knight Anora rested a hand on her wrist, they had already spoken and Cauthrien knew well enough that if Thomas had not succeeded she was to do whatever it took to bring Ellowyn unharmed to Denerim. "Bring her back swiftly and safely."

"Of course your Majesty."

When they left Anora turned to her father, she disliked Howe leaving her sight, but Ser Cauthrien would stand for no nonsense. With luck Thomas and Warin would already have enabled Ellowyn's escape and she took a grim delight that whatever game he was playing, without Lady Cousland it would fail.

Loghain rubbed his forehead. "I worry about sending Rendon to Amaranthine, given what has happened I do not like him being out of my sight."

"Nor I father, but we need to know if the mission succeeded and we need to know how he will react and Maker willing discover his next move before he makes it."

Loghain nodded sitting heavily on a seat rubbing his hand down his face, staring at the two parchments Rendon had given him. "Do you think it could be true?" He muttered gruffly. "The handwriting is Bryce's I would swear to it."

"It looks genuine, but we know there are skilled forgers. Erlina has a contact who will authenticate the letters while Rendon is on his way to Amaranthine. I cannot believe that Bryce is ... was working with Gaspard to find Jayden and have mine and Cailan's marriage annulled in favour of the Empress."

"Meaning Rendon has betrayed us." Loghain shuddered painfully. "I have done terrible things, hurt people I love all in the name of what was best for Ferelden, but how can any of this possibly be in Ferelden's interests?"

"Father this is about power not protecting our country."

"What did I do to him that he would do this to our family?" His look was one of grief and regret. "Rendon urged me not to tell Bryce about the threat to Jayden, he didn't even want me to tell Maric, said they were too close to Eamon. Maker he took my son from me and I let him. Why did I listen? Maker have I been so easy to manipulate?" He glanced to Anora as she gripped his hand. "He took Jayden's life from him."

"We must be cautious father, we cannot accuse him blindly. With luck Thomas is already on the way to Redcliffe with Ellowyn, leaving Rendon with no proof of his claims other than the letters and a seal which could be forgeries. Once he returns from Amaranthine we keep him close, give him enough rope to hang himself with. Our agent in Redcliffe should send us a coded message when Ellowyn arrives there and if she is still at Amaranthine, Cauthrien will ensure she comes here and then we will get the truth."

"Has your agent said anything of Eamon's illness; Teagan believes it may also be Rendon's doing."

Anora almost held her breath. "I have received nothing other than he is unconscious and no healer has been able to revive him; they fear if he does not wake soon he never will."

"Bryce gone, Eamon at death's door, it makes us vulnerable and now with Orlesian's at the border …"

"They will not get in, I have ensured that those guards who were due to return to Denerim will stay there along with those due to replace them. There is more than enough room in the barracks to accommodate the extra soldiers and I have sent additional supplies to make life a little more tolerable for them. Captain Parun assures me everyone already stationed there will remain until there is no longer a potential Orlesian threat. It is heartening that to the last soldier they all volunteered to stay."

"They are good men and women."

Anora turned her gaze to the maps and various papers spread across the table. "And what of the rest of the army?"

"Less than a third survived." Loghain stated not bothering to try and cover his grief and exhaustion. He had not slept again, spending the night focusing on what he needed to do to protect their country.

"Maker!" Anora rubbed her forehead. "What do we do?"

"I will do what I must to build back our army, but we will need men and money."

Anora sighed. "This is a nightmare father; the coffers have not recovered from the search for Maric and as for more men ..."

"We will draft every militia, every mercenary group and every person of age. We will do what we must." Sighing Loghan gently clasped her hand. "Anora, name me Regent."

"Why would I do that, I am perfectly capable of leading us in war!"

"I know you are, but in war there are things that must be done, often terrible things. As Regent any blame ... any consequences will fall to me." He sighed at the shock in her expression. "Anora …"

"No! I have made terrible mistakes because I played games and did not take responsibility. Cailan's last request of me was that he come home to his wife, not a replica of Celene. He may not be coming home …" Tears gleamed in her eyes but she choked them back. "I will take responsibility for my actions, whatever comes." She gazed at her father surprised by his warm smile.

"You have always made me so very proud, but I beg you to let me do this Anora. Let me take this burden from your shoulders, trust me there will be more than enough before this is over. Let me try to make up for my failures in whatever time I have."

Moving to her father she embraced him gently. "Alright father." Her eyes drifted to the seal on the edge of the table, picking it up as though it burned. "Such a small, insignificant thing." Closing her fist around it her eyes darkened. "We will have the truth!"

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _Author Note:_ **_Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed._


	7. Dark Times

Easing down by the campfire Aedan winced at the ache of his shoulders, glancing behind him as Ayanna settled on the log, her fingers gently beginning to manipulate the muscles of his shoulders. "You look tired." He murmured. "You don't need to …"

"Hush."

Catching her hand he gently pressed a kiss to it before releasing her, biting his lip as he felt a soft kiss brush against his neck, closing his eyes as she worked his muscles relaxing beneath her touch. "I hated him so much." He whispered. "I wanted him dead, prayed for him to face a worse death than my parents … but I never imagined …"

"Duncan's death was not your doing Aedan and you had every right to be angry."

Aedan shook his head. "My anger it … it just seems to drown everything else out, I don't like the person I become."

"We all get angry, we all have terrible thoughts. When my parents were killed I blamed my uncle; for a time I was glad he had died too, wished his death had been lingering, I lost myself to this terrible rage and it almost killed me, so I know what anger can do, but Aedan trust me you are a good person, I wouldn't be with you if you weren't."

"I just feel this rage all the time, I feel like I'm choking on it. When I close my eyes I see my father, his throat … and mom." He swallowed back the sob, closing his eyes as Ayanna's arms wrapped around him. "It's killing me." He whispered.

"I won't let it." Ayanna murmured pressing herself tightly against him, desperate to give him comfort. She turned sharply as she heard Rathnal cry out before seeing her new Commander slam into Fergus.

"What in the Void!" Aedan snarled leaping to his feet, seeing Highever soldier's race out of the camp clearly chasing after someone, anger giving way to panic as he reached his brother.

Fergus hissed as pain throbbed through his right side and he stumbled against Aedan who was suddenly grabbing hold of him. He turned to Rathnal, who was shouting orders, the other Wardens taking a protective stance around the camp along with those soldiers who were still present. Fergus stared at his hand covered in blood. "Aedan what …" He shuddered painfully still uncomprehending, his vision dimming before he lost consciousness.

Aedan held his brother as he sank to the ground. "No! Fergus! No! I can't lose anyone else! Maker please!" He stared wild eyed at Ayanna as she knelt beside him checking the wound and how deep the arrow was embedded, Dylan and Robert moving quickly to her side.

Alistair gently pulled Aedan away from his brother. "Let them work."

"Aren't Darkspawn enough to contend with?" Rathnal snarled; swallowing uneasily as blood gushed from the wound as the arrow was removed.

"How did you know?" Rinna asked her blades twitching in her hands as her gaze searched the trees surrounding them, fury burning in her that someone had gotten close enough to attack them.

"Sheer luck; I heard something out of place and knew it wasn't Darkspawn." He sighed deeply glancing to Fergus. "This is a damn mess, all of it."

Aedan turned as the soldiers returned dragging a man with them; it was only Alistair who grabbed hold of him that stopped him from running him through. "You sonofabitch!" He roared.

"I was following orders." Michael shrugged slightly, ensuring he didn't look at the long haired, bearded soldier who was standing a little back from the group, even he barely recognised Kaleb with facial hair and it seemed no-one else had recognised him either, his fellow soldier having infiltrated the group effortlessly as they had escaped Ostagar. He had trailed behind, waiting for his opportunity to end Fergus; cursing the Warden who had saved him from what would have been a killing shot. He felt no guilt, the Cousland's were traitors and they deserved death. "I'd be more worried about his whore of a wife and brat if I were you; they will probably be dead by the time you get to Redcliffe."

Aedan tore himself from Alistair and drove his fist into the soldier's face, blood bursting from his nose and lip; hitting him again before Alistair pulled him away.

Ayanna gripped Aedan's arm her hands covered in Fergus's blood. "Aedan your brother needs you!"

Shuddering Aedan glanced to Rinna who was sniffing the arrow tip that had been removed from his brother, before she searched the would be assassin finding a small vial. "Crude but effective." She muttered.

"Poison?" Aedan choked out.

"Indeed, but I know it well and its antidote, I believe I have the supplies we need." She gripped Aedan's arm. "We have all lost enough; I will do all I can to ensure you do not lose your brother."

Aedan nodded feeling Ayanna squeeze his hand as she hurried after her, turning to Alistair who he realised was still gripping his arm. "I cannot lose my brother." He whispered, choking on fear.

Pulling him gently to the fire Alistair urged Aedan to sit down. "Fergus is strong and Rinna will make an antidote, he'll be fine."

Aedan sat silently glad for Alistair's presence as he settled beside him, his eyes fixed on his brother, offering desperate silent prayers to the Maker for Fergus's survival. He turned only once to their prisoner when Fergus's body convulsed violently and a choked gurgle wrenched from his lips. "If Fergus dies so do you." He snarled at the soldier.

"Your whole family deserve traitor's deaths!" Michael snapped back.

"Your Lord is the damn traitor!" Aedan hissed in agony; turning back to his brother feeling as though the grip on his sanity was slipping away so fast he could barely hold on.

 **xXx**

Vaughan stared at the Queen, not sure how he was supposed to respond. He had been irritated by the summons to the Palace, exhausted from the nightmares that continued to plague him and ill-tempered because of it, but with the General's return to the city and whispers of defeat at Ostagar he had known that the request of his presence could mean only one thing, his father had fallen. Despite preparing himself for the news the reality was still a shock. It wasn't grief he felt however, Vaughan was rarely touched by the lives of others even that of family, only concerned with his own needs and desires and he had greatly desired to be Arl, but he was aware he would be expected to show at least some level of distress.

"You have my sympathy for the loss of your father." Anora stated feeling her stomach sink, the man before her would be a terrible Arl, but there was nothing she could do until Vaughan did something she could petition the Landsmeet with. "I know taking your father's place as Arl may be difficult and should you need support in your new role you have but to ask."

"I would like to return home this is a lot to take in … your Majesty." Vaughan added as an afterthought.

Picking up on the almost slight Anora had to force herself to remain calm, her own grief barely kept in check. "Of course." She watched him leave glad to be rid of him glancing to Erlina. "Have him watched, Maker knows what the spiteful brat will get up to." She sighed as Erlina left the private room, taking a moment to steady herself before her next meeting.

Vaughan left swiftly, hurrying back to the estate, his personal guard barely able to keep up with him. The moment he arrived he had every servant and guard assembled in the courtyard. "The Queen has just informed me that my father was slain at Ostagar. I am now the Arl of Denerim and you will answer to me." He almost smirked at their looks of horror and dismay. "There will be changes, but for now get back to work." Heading to his father's study he sat down behind the desk leaning back and putting his feet up. "What to do first." He murmured.

 **xXx**

Brom paced behind what had been Captain Varril's desk feeling sick to his stomach. Ser Cauthrien had brought them the news of the devastation at Ostagar the day before and he was still in shock. He had never imagined they would lose the battle, let alone at the cost of at least two thirds of the army. He glanced to Thomas and Gavin as they cautiously entered the office, all of those who had stayed behind to guard the city now knew of what had befallen their fellows, though he and they refused to give up hope that somehow some had survived.

"This can't be happening." Thomas whispered.

"Well it is." Brom muttered. "Damn it."

"What do we do?"

"We do what we have been doing, we protect this city until the General tells us otherwise and I will have a message relayed to the Watchtowers that word of any survivors is to be sent here immediately."

Gavin leaned against the wall. "How are we supposed to just get on with things knowing …"

"Because we are the Denerim Guard." Brom interrupted swiftly. "And I'm damned if this city is going to fall to chaos under my watch." He visibly shuddered. "Especially with our new Arl."

 **xXx**

Pacing the room he had been given in his wife's brother's home, Bann Laren stared out of the window feeling rage, grief and confusion burn through him. Howe had been in the city, but he had left for Amaranthine with Ser Cauthrien and several of Maric's Shield before he could confront him. Rumour had it they were going to fetch Lady Ellowyn Cousland who had sought the Arl's protection from the traitorous actions of her father. He couldn't reconcile the Bryce he had known with the traitor he was being made out to be. Howe was making himself out to be the hero, but even if he was his wife was still dead. He had managed to get an audience with the Queen who had been furious about the rumours and told him she had demanded Ellowyn's presence to get to the bottom of what had gone on at Highever. Upon hearing of his wife's murder and the loss of his eldest son at Ostagar she had been deeply compassionate; he had seen the weight of grief was also heavy on her own shoulders given the fall of the King and so it had not surprised him that she had named her father Regent only that morning. He leaned against the wall staring out of the window to the garden where his two younger sons were seated on a bench on either side of their aunt, her arms around them both. They had wept of course upon hearing the news of their mother and brother, then both had sworn to take up arms and stand at his side. At fifteen and sixteen they were both wilful young men and they had taken to combat with the ease Dairren had taken to books. He turned as Gregor his wife's brother entered the room.

"Melinda tells me you intend to return to Caer Oswin with the boys. Why not let them stay here with their cousins, they need their family. It is what Landra would want."

"Landra is gone! Besides they are both eager to fight." Loren snapped glancing back down to them.

"All the more reason to leave them here; grief clouds their minds and while each is fair with a sword they are not ready for war."

"We may have no choice given the state of the army."

Gregor sighed deeply. "You have the truth of it."

"If they stay here their aunt will coddle them, we live in a time of war and I have already lost one son because he gave more thought to books than the sword. I will not lose the other two through lack of preparation. We will leave tomorrow."

"As you wish; what of Howe?"

"Find out what you can Gregor, though whatever the truth my wife is dead because of his men, he will answer for it."

Gregor bit his lip. "There are rumours that Arl Eamon is on his deathbed, are they true?"

"I heard the same at Ostagar, I believe them to be true. I know the King received correspondence from Teagan."

"Makers mercy!"

"If Bryce or Howe are responsible for that too, the county will tear itself apart and the damn Orlesian's will be able to just walk in and take what they want."

"Surely a cure for whatever ails him will be found; don't they have mages who can use healing magic?"

"Indeed some were at Ostagar, but I have no idea if they survived or if there are others at the Circle. I would imagine Eamon's wife has sent word." Both men looked at each other; the unspoken query of if Isolde had anything to do with her husband's current state to leave Ferelden in a more vulnerable state should the Orlesians come in force, lingering in their thoughts.

 **xXx**

Sitting at his father's bedside Connor glanced to his mother, her face was pale, her eyes bloodshot and she hardly ever spoke and if she did it was prayers to the Maker. He shifted uncomfortably feeling helpless and agitated, slipping from the seat and heading downstairs to the tutorial room. His face fell when he realised Jowan wasn't there, pacing the room before making his way to Jowan's bedroom, sitting down on the bed tears slipping down his cheeks deciding to wait for him. "There must be something I can do, some way to save dad. Magic has to be able to save him."

"And it can."

Connor looked up sharply at the woman standing in the doorway. He cautiously returned her smile, biting his lip as she softly closed the door and sat on the bed next to him. "I've never seen you before are you a friend of Jowan's? I was looking for him too."

"I heard you and I came to help."

"Can you stop my dad from dying?"

"I can."

Hope surged through Connor's heart and he slipped from the bed taking her hand. "I'll take you to him."

"Wait just a moment Connor, all help has a price." She met his confused gaze keeping hold of his hand. "What are you prepared to do to have your father live?"

"Anything."

"Anything; well now that gives so many options."

Connor shivered as her nails scraped gently across his cheek. "I think I would like to know what it is like to be you for a little while."

"How would you do that?"

"No need to worry about the details, just tell me if you would like my help."

"I …" Connor turned startled as the door burst open, Jowan standing in the doorway fury in his eyes and lightning dancing between his fingers.

"Leave him alone!" Jowan snarled; the lightning surging from his hands and slamming the woman against the wall.

"Jowan no; she can help dad!"

"No she can't Connor now get behind me."

"No! She said she would make sure dad lives." He gave a wretched cry as Jowan pinned the woman to the wall with magic. "Jowan stop! Please stop!"

Jowan gritted his teeth and sent a surge of magic sacrificing much of his mana to have the woman's true form revealed.

Connor sucked in a sharp breath as she changed, horns curling from her head, pink energy flowing between them, her skin lilac. He stumbled back and clung to Jowan.

Desire smirked. "I'll see you again Connor."

"No you won't." Jowan snarled, a prison of energy surrounding her. "Connor look away and cover your ears." Relieved that the boy did as he was told Jowan clenched his hand and twisted it sharply, shuddering at the scream as the prison crushed the demon leaving only a shimmer of energy that faded to nothing. Breathing heavily, trembling from mana exhaustion Jowan knelt and gently took Connor's hands from his ears. "It's over Connor, but you have to tell me what you did to bring her here."

"I didn't do anything, she was just there and she said she would make sure dad lived." He shivered painfully tears slipping down his cheeks. "I didn't know who she was, but I don't want my dad to die."

"Connor this is the test all mages will face at some point, it may not be life or death, but they will feel drawn to turning to a demon for help, even if it is a fleeting thought they will never admit. Whether it is to save a life, freedom or power the lure of a demon can be overpowering. What have I taught you?"

Tears slipping down his cheeks Connor met his gaze. "That demons lie and never give you what they promise, not truly."

"The demon might have kept your father alive, but he may never have woken. Or it may have possessed him or many other things that are not what you want. I know this is hard Connor, I know it hurts, but if you turn to a demon for help there is no going back, you will either be possessed, or susceptible to possession for the rest of your life. I know you want your father to live, you must trust that if it is the Makers will, the knights will find the Ashes of Andraste and they will save him."

Connor shivered and snuggled against Jowan. "I just wanted to help and she seemed so nice and I didn't do magic to bring her here, I didn't know she was a demon."

Jowan pulled back slightly. "Connor I need you to be honest with me, demons don't just appear."

Connor squirmed before dragging his sleeve across his nose. "Last night I was practicing my magic by myself, I wanted to see how long I could hold a flame and I just kept thinking about dad and I just said out loud that I wished for a way to make him better."

Sighing Jowan gently brushed Connor's hair from his face. "When we use magic we can be susceptible to demons, one might have heard you and managed to break through. Did you end the spell as I've taught you?"

"I don't know I was tired."

"That is why you shouldn't practice by yourself. How can I protect you if I don't know what you are doing?"

"I'm sorry Jowan I was just so tired of feeling scared and sad all the time and doing magic makes me happy."

"I know, but you have to be careful Connor. Promise me, promise me that no matter what, you will never do that again."

Connor lifted up tear filled eyes and nodded. "I promise. Please don't be angry with me Jowan."

Swallowing painfully Jowan gently hugged him feeling sick to his stomach knowing what could have happened had he been a moment later, realising the young noble had come to mean more to him than he had ever anticipated. "I'm not angry I was just scared. Now it will be a miracle if no-one heard that so if anyone asks we were acting out a story."

Connor nodded and hugged him tightly. "You're brilliant at magic." He whispered yawning loudly and laying his head on Jowan's shoulder.

Sighing and shaking his head Jowan smiled slightly. "Let's get you back to your own room and no more practicing magic on your own."

"I won't Jowan, promise." Moments later snuggled into bed feeling safe Connor clasped Jowan's hand. "I'm really glad you came here to be my tutor."

Smiling Jowan gently squeezed his hand. "Me too."

 **xXx**

Wincing in pain Fergus waved away Dylan's apologies as the mage checked on the arrow wound. Once he had regained consciousness Fergus had directed the mages to just use healing potions and salves, but for him at least being the highest ranking with the King still unconscious, they continued to use healing spells when they were able. Rinna had successfully antidoted the poison and he thanked the Maker for her or he would have joined his parents. While he felt weak and a bone deep exhaustion seemed to grip him; he had demanded they move on immediately, terror for his family driving him despite pleas from the mages that he needed to rest. Now with only a few hours before they reached Redcliffe he was eager to keep moving. He glanced up at the sound of someone clearing their throat, Dylan taking his leave. "You look exhausted." He stated looking Aedan over.

"I feel it." Aedan admitted, his gaze constantly moving looking for signs of danger, wanting to scream in frustration at how slowly they were still travelling, but they were all exhausted and despite wanting to move on ahead he knew no-one had the energy to increase the pace.

"I know we should rest but …"

"No, Oriana and Oren need us; we aren't stopping until we get there."

"Thank you brother."

"You should get on the damn cart though." Aedan grumbled. "It's bad enough Rory looking like a damn corpse without you joining him."

"I'm fine Aedan."

"That bastard nearly assassinated you." Aedan snarled.

"I know." He gripped his brother's arm feeling his tension. "Dan." He stated softly. "I am here and alive and we will get to Redcliffe in time. I have to believe that or I will go mad. We have to keep hope." Fergus tightened his grip. "Hope that there is too much light in this world for the dark to ever extinguish."

Glancing up Aedan realised Ayanna was watching him feeling his stomach flutter. "Maybe there is." He murmured.

 **xXx**

The sun was setting when the group of survivors finally reached the gates of Castle Redcliffe. Fergus swallowed against the lump in his throat as they waited as one of the guards hurried away to inform Teagan of their arrival. Pacing impatiently Fergus hurried forward as the gate opened and the Bann moved to greet them, blocking his view of who lay on the cart so he wouldn't be distracted. "Teagan forgive me but I must see Oriana and Oren, their lives are in danger!"

Teagan stared at him horrified. "I can assure you Fergus I have ensured their safety I …"

"Please Teagan, where are they?"

Hesitating only a moment seeing real terror in Fergus's eyes Teagan nodded slightly. "Follow me." He turned to Ser Perth who was at his side. "If you would bring everyone else to the Great Hall I will join you again shortly."

"Yes my Lord."

"Come then Fergus, but I assure you they are both safe."

Heart pounding wildly Fergus followed him through the corridors, Aedan and Hunter a few steps behind, the men stopping at the open doorway seeing Oren sitting next to the fire at his mother's feet, his arms wrapped around Rascal.

Oren glanced up his eyes widening. "Papa!" Leaping to his feet he raced across the room into his father's arms wrapping his arms around his neck as he was lifted up. "Papa I was so scared for you." He turned to Aedan who was leaning against the door tears in his eyes, smiling as Rascal and Hunter raced to greet each other. "You came back Uncle Dan."

Swallowing Aedan nodded, startled as Orina hugged him pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for bringing my husband back to us." Turning to Fergus she wiped the tears from her eyes and grasped his outstretched hand. "It is good to see you again husband."

Grinning Fergus pulled her gently to him pressing a kiss to her lips. "I am so glad you are both safe." He glanced to Oren who gave a choked sob.

"I miss grandpa and grandma."

"I know you do." Fergus whispered. "I do to."

"Rascal was really brave papa; he killed lots of the bad men."

"I think you have all been so very brave." He knelt down and gestured for Rascal who wagged his tail and butted his head into his chest. "Brave boy." Fergus murmured stroking his ears.

Teagan smiled and nodded to Aedan taking his leave, allowing the family some privacy.

Slipping from his father's side Oren moved to Aedan hugging him tightly, letting himself be led to the fire as his parents talked quietly. "Are you staying now Uncle Dan?"

"I wish I could Oren, but I am a Warden now."

Oren gazed at the floor. "I hate the Warden Commander."

"Don't hate him Oren, he died at Ostagar, there is no sense in hating the dead. I have a new Commander now and he is a good man."

Sighing Oren nestled against him. "I hate him too."

"Why?"

"Because he will make you leave."

Aedan held his nephew tight to him. "Well we have time together now." He smiled as Oren tightened his hold.

"I wish Aunty Ell was here."

"I do to Oren, with all my heart."

Oriana tore her gaze from her son as Fergus gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank the Maker you are safe my love." Fergus murmured.

"Are we?" She whispered. "We will never be safe until Howe is ended."

"He will be love I swear."

Oriana clutched his hand. "I am so sorry about your parents … I …" She nestled against his chest as tears fell. "Why would he do this?"

"I don't know, but I swear I will make him pay for all that he has taken from us." He glanced to Oren. "No-one will ever hurt either of you again."

 **xXx**

Teagan returned to the Great Hall finding Ser Perth talking with a red haired elven man.

"My Lord." Ser Perth stated. "This is Warden Commander Rathnal."

"Warden Commander, but where is …" He stopped himself.

"Duncan fell at Ostagar." Rathnal stated unable to help the tremble of his voice. "We few Wardens here are all that is left." He sighed softly. "We were overwhelmed; most of the army that engaged the Darkspawn were slaughtered. The King is alive but wounded; he has yet to regain consciousness. Ser Perth had him taken to a room hoping to avoid gossip."

Paling Teagan swallowed painfully, forcing back the wave of panic and fear. "But he yet lives, there is hope then. I must see him, but first I … I must ask, do you know what happened to a knight in my service, Ser Alistair."

"He survived and is here." Rathnal bit his lip at the sheer joy and relief in Teagan's expression. "He is with King Cailan. I will take you to the room the King was given."

Teagan followed him to a guest room at the end of the corridor. "Alistair!"

Turning Alistair moved to Teagan the men hugging. "Maker it's good to see you."

Rathnal gestured to Dylan who nodded and slipped out of the room with him.

Teagan moved to Cailan and gently took his hand. "What is wrong with him?"

"He was hit by some kind of spell from an Emissary that knocked him down and he suffered trauma to the back of his head. He has not regained consciousness since." He slowly ran his hands through his hair. "The mages with us have used every healing spell, potion and tonic they had at their disposal, but he does not wake." He wiped at his eyes in agitation refusing to let the tears of panic fall. "Teagan I … I can't lose him too."

Turning Teagan met his tortured gaze. "He survived Alistair, we cannot give up hope and you survived thank the Maker. Is Bethany with you?" He stared in alarm as tears swept down Alistair's face as he turned from him. "Alistair?" He moved to him gripping his shoulders and gently turning him back to face him. "Alistair talk to me."

"There was … an attack by the Darkspawn on patrol, before the battle. I … I had given my dose of the preventative to Bethany."

Teagan paled his grip tightening. "You are a Warden?"

"It was the only way to survive. I wanted to die, I can never be with Bethany and our child …" He gave a wretched sob. "Will convinced me that we would find a way to get me out of the Wardens, that I had to survive."

"Well glad I am that he was with you. Is he here?"

"He … he's gone. He … he died trying to save Cailan."

Teagan let out a shuddering sigh. "He was a good man."

"The best." Alistair whispered. "Maker everything was perfect and now …"

"We will get through this Alistair and I swear I will not rest until you are returned to your family."

Alistair sagged against Teagan in exhaustion. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Everything will be alright Alistair." He whispered holding him tightly; glancing to Cailan he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. _Maker please bring him back to us._

 **xXx**

Helping to move Dairren onto the bed Gabriel felt crushed by guilt. No matter that everyone had told him Dairren would be dead if he hadn't moved him that didn't change the fact that his injuries were worse because of his actions. It had quickly become horrifyingly apparent that Dairren could feel nothing below his neck and had been kept in a sleep state to help the healing process and prevent him panicking. He gently brushed the hair from Dairren's face; pulling up a chair as the potion wore off and Dairren blinked slowly as he woke.

"Gabe?"

"I'm here." He knew Dairren couldn't feel his hands but he held it anyway. "We reached Castle Redcliffe, you're safe."

Sighing softly Dairren turned his head taking in Gabriel's exhausted and tormented expression. "If we are safe why do you look as though the world is ending?"

Swallowing painfully Gabriel gently brushed another errant strand of hair from Dairren's eyes. "The attack from the Shriek and then me moving you … it did more damage than we thought." Tears slipped down his face. "Dairren I am so sorry I should never have moved you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Dairren wished he could hold him, or at least squeeze his hand. "You didn't stab me Gabe; a Darkspawn did and if you hadn't moved me we would both be dead."

Gabriel gently pressed his forehead to Dairren's words failing him.

Sighing softly Dairren forced a smile. "At least I'm not in pain." He bit his lip at Gabriel's agonised expression. "This isn't your fault Gabe please stop blaming yourself. You saved me." He sighed as Gabriel gently cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Will you stay with me; for a little while at least?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

 **xXx**

Dumping his armour Lawrence washed and changed into clean clothes glancing up at the knock, smiling as Tess slipped into the room. He pulled her to him kissing her gently, resting his cheek against the top of her head as she snuggled against his chest.

"I didn't want to be alone." She murmured.

"You don't need to be."

"We still need to be careful."

"I don't think our relationship is at the top of anyone's agenda at the moment."

"True, but the Blight won't last forever." She shuddered slightly. "I hope."

"I've been thinking about forever." He worried at his lower lip at her curious look. "I was thinking of leaving the guard, doing something else. That way no-one can keep us apart."

"But …"

"Look Tess you love being a soldier, I became a soldier because it was expected of me. It won't be a hardship for me to do something else." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Especially if I get to come home to you every night."

Tess sighed deeply. "I have no right to feel happy when so many will never return to their families."

"Tess we can't stop living our lives."

"I just … it isn't fair. Everything that has happened to Gabe, he already felt guilty about his family with his sister dying in childbirth, his father leaving them and his mother practically shunning him, she only cares how much coin he can give her and now with Dairren … Maker if he dies I'm not sure how Gabe will cope and he is taking the rest of the Company's deaths so badly."

"We all are. We just need to be there for him Tess, it's all we can do."

"I know I just ... it's too much. I'm trying to concentrate on the living but I can't stop seeing what happened to Will." She felt Lawrence's arms tighten around her, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I miss him so much and Terrance is devastated." She sniffed softly. "At least Kinnard is watching over him, gruff bastard hasn't said anything, but I think he misses Will too."

"I do too Tess." He bit his lip feeling it tremble. "He'll be watching over us though and at least he won't be getting into trouble at the Maker's side." He grinned at her choked laugh.

"Do you even know him?"

"Well maybe he can get the Maker to give us some help."

Sighing Tess snuggled against his chest. "If only."

 **xXx**

Clean, fed and rested Rathnal gathered his Wardens having already checked on Perin and Peter, Robert having given them sleeping potions; Dylan was with Rory working on his wound determined he would survive. Rathnal clenched his trembling hands, his hold on that hope was fragile, but still there; given the circumstances hope was all any of them had. "So … we have a lot to get done. We need to get back to Soldiers Keep and get those treaties if we are going to have any hope of getting any support. We need to coordinate with Lord Cousland while the King is incapacitated. It would seem sensible then that after retrieving the treaties we go to the Circle, with luck I will have more success than Du …" He sighed closing his eyes feeling wracked with guilt. "Right, it is what it is and with the treaties they have to help."

Rinna shifted slightly. "Well at least we know where the dwarves are; the Dalish will be trickier to find."

"My people might be easy to find." Sereda stated. "But don't imagine that they will make getting their help easy treaty or not. With my brother Trian on the throne he will most likely think of several hoops to jump through."

"Really?" Rathanl muttered. "Even though we face a Blight?"

"To be blunt a Blight will give my people a reprieve from fighting the Darkspawn. My brother might just decide the surface can deal with its own Darkspawn problem."

Putting his head in his hands Rathnal moaned softly. "Fine, we will deal with that if and when it happens."

"What about the Dalish?" Aedan asked. "Aren't there clans in the Brecilian forest?"

"With luck yes but they move around." Rathnal stated. "Though we have to start somewhere; we might have to split up, but we are too few and I am loathe to part us, especially when we have no means of staying in contact. For the moment I suggest we concentrate on getting the treaties, without them we have nothing."

Rubbing her neck Ayanna cast Aedan a smile as he gently moved her hand and worked on the knot that was annoying her. "Well we will need supplies and unless we want to take weeks walking I suggest we get horses."

"I'm sure Teagan will help us." Alistair stated. "Redcliffe has the best horses in Ferelden."

"Great, horses." Faren muttered.

"I'm sure the stables will have some ponies." Alistair stated; earning him a swat on the arm from Sereda. "What? I was being serious."

Shaking his head Rathnal sighed softly. "Work your charm Ali, we need to get going as soon as possible, the Darkspawn won't be dawdling."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading._


	8. Light In The Dark

Easing herself off the horse Delilah gave a sigh of relief, riding from first to last light with few rests in between and at such a harsh pace was exhausting and her horse looked equally grateful to have stopped. She glanced to Jayden; he had by unspoken consent taken command of their small group setting up a rota in pairs to keep watch at camp which to her surprise he expected them all to participate in, everyone also had duties at camp each night. She had found herself being responsible for the horses, but she supposed that was better than digging and then covering in the latrine trough, surprised that he did that himself, realising he asked nothing of them he would not do himself. She had expected Warin to bristle at the change in authority, but he had simply looked proud. She led the horses to the small stream, feeding them oats given any green was covered in a layer of snow; wrapping her cloak tighter around her longing for spring.

Catching sight of Morrigan through the trees Delilah gave an involuntary shiver. Seeing the witch turn into a raven had left her terror struck, glad she was not the only one startled by such magic, wondering how Jayden could possibly be so calm. Sten had spoken about mages being leashed and she had no idea what Morrigan had said to him, but he had not mentioned it since. In the two days of their travel together Morrigan had gone scouting several times, though Delilah found it no less disconcerting each time she knew the transformation was going to happen. The extra horse Warin had sourced had been given to Sten and so Morrigan had continued to share with Jayden when she wasn't scouting. Delilah desperately wanted to rip the damn smug look off her face that she knew was for her; her blood boiling each time the witch looked her way.

Morrigan's closeness to her betrothed was a source if intense irritation, especially as nothing had passed between Jayden and herself since their moment at the Hawke's house. If she closed her eyes she could still feel his lips on hers, feeling her cheeks flush at her boldness every time she thought of it. It wasn't that he was avoiding her of course, it was simply he was so focused on getting them to Redcliffe and making sure they were protected getting there. He barely sat still, always on the lookout for danger or walking the camp perimeter with Airyl even when others were on guard. Not even Sten took offence; it wasn't difficult to understand how much Ostagar haunted him; that was clear enough by his screams that had woken her during the night. She had wanted to go to him, but the damn witch always seemed to be there soothing him with her magic, checking his wounds. It frightened her that they were not healing as they should, though he had never said anything, it was only listening to Morrigan's mutters as she returned to her own tent that she had realised the truth of the situation. She hesitated as she led the horses back to camp realising in dismay that Jayden and Morrigan's tents were a little way apart from the rest.

"He is embarrassed by his nightmares." Ellowyn stated joining her. "He believes some distance will help to avoid disturbing us and have Morrigan close to help if necessary. He burst his stitches last night."

"What good is magic if it cannot heal him?"

"Well he would be dead without it." Ellowyn shuddered at the thought.

"She is always with him." Delilah muttered.

Ellowyn glanced to her and shifted closer. "Why don't you get him to teach you how to use a sword. It is a skill worth having and will give you time one to one." She caught Delilah's arm as her eyes lit up, feeling anxious at the smug smile she directed at Morrigan. "Don't go up against Morrigan; she is family to him."

Delilah sighed and nodded worrying at her lip as she glanced at Jayden.

Gripping her arm Ellowyn searched her eyes. "Don't hurt him Delilah."

"That is the furthest thing from my mind; I swear."

 **xXx**

Crossing the campsite Sten stopped a short distance from Airyl eyeing her curiously.

Airyl met his gaze, he was different to the others, he smelled of something she wasn't quite sure about, an old power.

Hunkering down Sten held her gaze. "Why would you choose to stay with a human?"

Airyl gave him a look that told him his question was foolish.

"They are bonded." Morrigan stated leaning against a tree. "She chose him when she was just a pup."

Sten slowly rose. "So she is domesticated then." He took an involuntary step back at the fierce growl that tore from Airyl's lips, scowling at Morrigan's chuckle.

"Be careful Sten, 'tis unwise to provoke her."

Nodding thoughtfully he moved away and sat by the campfire surprised when the Captain sat near to him, the man rarely stopped unless it was to sleep. "The wolf is a fine warrior."

"She is." Jayden stated with a nod, absently resting his hand on her back as she settled next to him, pulled from his thoughts by her whine, startled to see her watching Sten. He turned to the Qunari almost smiling at the sight of the cookie in his hand.

"What?" Sten grumbled, addressing Airyl who barked demandingly. "They are mine." He scowled as Airyl barked again.

"Airyl you know better, those are not yours." Jayden stated firmly. "Garrett and Weylon have a great deal to answer for." He glanced to Sten curiously. "Where did you get them from?"

"A child in Lothering."

"You took cookies from a child?"

Sten gazed at the sweet treat in his hand. "Ah is that the name, we have no such name in the Qunari tongue and nothing like this, like bread, but sweet and crumbly."

"You don't have cookies?" Jayden struggled to hide his surprise, struck by the image of a child confronted by the Qunari demanding the biscuits.

"No. This must be remedied."

"I would imagine there are many differences."

"Too many."

"I worked with Brother Genitivi for a while as his research assistant, I read several tomes and parchments claiming to know of the Qunari culture, but they are the views of the person writing them and not necessarily the truth. If you ever wanted to talk about it I would treasure the chance to find out the truth."

Sten met his gaze. "You would not understand."

"I certainly won't if no-one bothers to educate me."

Glancing to the fire Sten hesitated. "I miss Seheron, the smells of incense, tea and the sea." He sighed softly at the memory, absently passing a cookie to Airyl who had moved closer to him; eating one himself. It was little over an hour later when Sten realised he had not stopped talking; the Captain remained surprisingly attentive and respectful the entire time. He cleared his throat feeling an unbearable wave of homesickness, taking a drink from his water skin to hide his discomfort. "I am … tired. Perhaps we can speak another time."

"Of course." Jayden stated, hearing the catch in his tone. "Thank you for speaking to me of your home." Rising he headed towards the far end of the camp settling next to Warin.

Sten met Airyl's gaze as she remained where she was watching him. "He is easy to talk to." His gaze lingered on Jayden thoughtfully, he did not know him well enough of course, but he suspected the Captain might appreciate the order and belonging being part of the Qun provided. He turned to Airyl passing her another cookie. "I will have to find more of these." He glanced in Jayden's direction. "Discreetly of course."

Airyl barked in agreement.

 **xXx**

"There are herbs that can aid you into sleep." Warin stated reaching for his pack, disturbed by how tired Jayden looked.

"Indeed and they will trap me in nightmares giving me no chance to escape until they wear off; there is no rest in that." Jayden muttered.

Warin withdrew his hand from his pack and glanced to Morrigan. "Is there nothing the mage can do?"

"Morrigan does what she can, but I can't expect her to expend her mana because of my nightmares. She expends enough as it is with my wounds and scouting. I can ask no more of her and I will not."

"Your wounds should be healing."

"I have burst the stitches several times, it doesn't help."

"The mage seems to think her magic should have healed you, I heard her muttering to herself. Is it the taint?"

"I took the preventative." He sighed softly. "I should be dead Warin, such wounds do not heal easily."

"True enough. It is not helped by avoiding rest when you have the chance, such as now for example."

"Tired of my company already?" Jayden murmured, holding up his hand as Warin began to protest. "I found it difficult to sleep before Ostagar, now …"

Warin nodded in understanding. "Well since you are here I wanted to ask you something and now seems as good a time as any. You told me in Amaranthine there was little point in being angry with me and at Ostagar you seemed to accept me again. I suppose I wonder where we stand with each other."

"To be honest I haven't the energy to waste being angry with you. Maker there are times I feel like an old man." He glanced to Warin seeing only concern in his eyes. "Trust is a little different, that needs to be earned, but I trust you enough to have my back if we are attacked."

Warin nodded. "That's something." He glanced up seeing the witch approach.

"Lift your tunic." Morrigan demanded of Jayden as she knelt, ignoring his frown.

Jayden gritted his teeth as she unwound the bandage, wincing as she probed at the flesh around the wounds, hissing in pain as her magic slid over and through muscle. "Morrigan whatever you are doing hurry up."

"Hush." She snapped forcing herself to ignore his pained groans, his body shuddering as her magic penetrated the wound, tracing its path through his body to the exit wound at his back. She had heard Warin's comment about the taint and realised she had never given it a thought. She almost missed it, but there it was, a single thread of the taint struggling against his immunity. She schooled her expression to neutrality though her heart slammed against her chest brutally.

Jayden shuddered, his face ashen, jaw clamped against the throbbing pain. He leaned back against the tree as Morrigan replaced the bandage before she stood abruptly and left.

"Interesting bedside manner." Warin muttered.

"It's a work in progress." Jayden groaned, taking deep breaths to calm himself. As his body slowly relaxed he opened his eyes, feeling tension return as he saw Delilah approaching. It wasn't that he had been avoiding her, he just wasn't at all sure what to do after their kiss, his mind still a chaos of guilt, uncertainty and perhaps more disturbingly to him, excitement.

"William I was hoping you would help me. I want to learn how to use a sword." Delilah hoped she did not appear as nervous as she felt.

Relieved that what she needed was something he could give Jayden nodded and got to his feet.

"No argument?" Delilah couldn't hide her surprised tone.

"You expected one?"

"Usually such requests are met with, 'there is no need my Lady, you are perfectly protected my Lady'."

Jayden snorted as he noticed her gaze move to Warin and her brother and shook his head. "We face a Blight and anyone who can't defend themselves will likely end up dead. To my mind it is essential. Have you had any weapons training?"

"A little with a dagger."

Jayden nodded and gestured a little way from the camp, but still in sight. "Show me."

 **xXx**

Morrigan sat by her tent scowling as she watched Jayden begin to tutor Delilah in using a sword. Turning away she tried to push away the guilt causing a knot in her stomach. His body was fighting off the taint a second time, it was almost gone, but that he was having the fight was troubling. She had wondered how the future she had seen could come to pass and now she had her answer; his dose of preventative had been different to everyone else's and in that it was almost certain that one day the preventative would not work. Her friendship demanded she tell him he needed to take the preventative again, but she remained silent and would continue to do so. The future demanded something else and its pull was the stronger. She choked back the guilt wondering if this was the betrayal her mother had spoken of.

 **xXx**

Several hours later Delilah slumped next to the fire feeling as though her entire body was aching. She met Thomas's amused look and scowled.

"I warned you he's as hard a task master as I have ever come across."

"I thought you were exaggerating!"

"No, you thought he would go easy on you." Thomas chuckled. "Batting your eyelashes at him won't mean anything if the focus is weapons and survival."

Delilah flexed her cramped fingers. "I simply do not know how he has the energy."

"Stamina is important for many things." Sten rumbled as he walked passed.

Delilah felt her cheeks flush, covering her desire filled thoughts with a scowl. She noticed Jayden and Airyl head through the trees towards the stream, standing and following not caring what anyone thought.

 **xXx**

Kneeling at the edge of the water Jayden winced as he unwound the bandages at his abdomen soaking a cloth and dabbing at the dried blood. He glanced to Airyl when she whined. "It's alright girl." He sighed softly as she put her head on her paws looking at him dismally. "We'll find them Airyl. I know Cailan survived, he might be hurt, but he survived and Gabe, Tess and Lawrence would have stayed with him and they will be with the Wardens and Ali, Aedan, Ayanna and Hunter were lighting the beacon and we did enough to ensure they survived that I'm sure." He turned as Airyl looked up sharply seeing Delilah, her face paling at his wounds.

"Let me help." She murmured moving over to him and picking up a cloth, wincing at the bruised skin and jagged wounds. "Sweet Maker how did you survive this?"

"Healing magic."

"Then why is the wound not closed?"

"It should have been a mortal wound, they aren't so easy to heal and I made it worse with the fighting at Lothering, as Morrigan would say I only have myself to blame."

"And what were you to do, leave those people to be slaughtered without putting up any defence?" She flushed at his look, not quite a smile but the darkness of his expression lifted for a moment.

"I'm glad you understand why I had to do what I did." He winced as Delilah gently cleansed the wounds and then applied the healing salve, gently hushing the apologies she gave with each pained breath he took, relieved when she tied off the fresh bandage. Grunting in pain he eased on his tunic and armoured coat.

Settling onto a log Delilah sighed. "I suppose I might not be so understanding if I had actually seen you leap into battle. Morrigan is your friend and she will be concerned for you."

Easing onto the log next to her Jayden nodded staring out over the stream. "For all her prickly exterior I could not ask for a better friend."

Turning slightly Delilah gazed at him, his cheeks flushed with cold. She realised she had reached up, brushing her fingers against a strand of hair resting by his eye. "It's quite wild this length."

Running his fingers through the thick strands Jayden nodded. "I should probably cut it. It took a while to get used to it being short and sometimes I forget."

"I think you rather suit it a little wild." She saw amusement in his eyes as he glanced to her wishing he would smile. Feeling a surge of boldness she cupped his cheek, his skin cold beneath her chilled fingertips, reaching up she brushed her lips against his, feeling a tremble of shock move through him. She only just managed to stop her moan of disappointment as he pulled back slightly, flushing at his intense gaze. "Why does it surprise you so much that I wish to kiss you?" She murmured curiously.

"I just … I never expected this." He glanced to his hand as Delilah interlocked their fingers.

"I know I am not who you wanted, but I do know that if we both try we can make this work."

"Delilah …" He hesitated at her smile, it seemed a precious light in the darkness he was feeling swallowed by. Bringing her hand to his lips he gently pressed a kiss to her fingers.

"Let us just take this slowly and see what happens." Delilah urged, leaning close pressing her lips lightly against his again, feeling them part, the warmth of his breath ghosting over her lips as one hand gently pressed to her lower back, the other gently caressing her cheek, fingers drifting slowly through her hair as he deepened their kiss. She molded to his body, a soft moan escaping her as his tongue moved lightly against her lips, eagerly drawing him in.

Morrigan turned away in disgust striding back to the camp. "Fool." She muttered under her breath ignoring Ellowyn's startled glance in her direction.

"What do you think is eating her?" Ellowyn murmured to Thomas.

"Jealousy; she looks at Will as though he is hers, I suspect my dear sister is stepping on her toes."

"But Morrigan is just his friend; in fact he told me she despises love and anything romantic."

"I didn't mention love; jealousy is about possession and I think Will might just be her favourite toy and I do not think that Witch of the Wilds wants to share."

Ellowyn sighed softly remembering Rory's more jealous moments; forcing herself away from the dark thoughts of wondering if he had survived Ostagar. "She cannot deny him the chance of being happy if she is truly his friend."

"I doubt Morrigan thinks the way we do." Thomas murmured softly. "I think I will suggest to my sister to be on her guard." Glancing to the road he rubbed his cold hands. "Hopefully we will reach Redcliffe tomorrow, I have had enough of camping in rain and snow to last me a lifetime."

"I want to reach Redcliffe, but I'm scared. What if Fergus and Aedan …"

"They will be there Ellowyn."

Flushing beneath Thomas's compassionate look Ellowyn nodded. "I am sorry I accused you of being part of this and threatening you."

"I understand."

"Still I … I am sorry Thomas." She returned her gaze to the fire wondering how many had escaped the slaughter. _Maker please let my brothers have survived Ostagar._

 **xXx**

Racing into his room Jowan quietly closed the door and pressed his back against it struggling to breathe. It was barely past dawn and he had believed he would have been safe enough; yet even this early he had almost walked straight into Enchanter Dylan. Hands shaking he sank to the floor trying to calm his breathing. He had told Leliana he had recognised the Circle mages in the group of Ostagar survivors though thankfully they had not seen him. Terror had struck him when he realised a Templar was with them though he appeared to be injured, along with Senior Enchanter Wynne who was unconscious. He shuddered painfully, if she found out he was here he would find himself in Aeonar before he could say blood magic. Connor had been warned not to attempt any magic and to stay away from them. Tears slipped down his cheeks, he couldn't bear Connor finding out he had used that kind of magic. Without Eloen's resolve he had quickly acknowledged how ashamed he felt having to resort to it and while he had never bargained with a demon he felt them closer than he ever had, it was why he was so terrified for Connor, believing it was because of him the demons had sensed Connor's desperation. He jerked away from the door, backing away to the bed, sinking onto it as the door opened.

"Be calm Jowan." Leliana soothed slipping into the room.

"How can I be calm? Maker if I am discovered ..."

"I have spoken to Lady Isolde and she is as eager as you to have the mages and Templar gone from here, but Bann Teagan is adamant they will remain until the injured are seen to; he hopes the mages may be able to help Arl Eamon."

"If Wynne was awake she probably could, but if she catches me here I am as good as dead." He glanced startled to Leliana as she took his hand.

"I will not let anyone harm you Jowan. I promise."

Gazing into those azure eyes Jowan realised with surprise that he believed her.

 **xXx**

 _Floating in nothingness Wynne wondered if this was death, surprised to find herself formless. She recognised the presence of the spirit that had been watching her, or perhaps watching over her since she was a young girl and was grateful she was not alone. Believing herself dead she felt a spasm of regret that she had not seen Rhys before her end, her heart ached for her son, an undiminished pain that had remained with her since the day he had been taken away. She hadn't resisted, telling herself for years it was because of exhaustion and blood loss, but the truth had always niggled at her, that she had given him up because that was what was expected of her and she was a good mage, she always followed the rules. Of course her indiscretion with the Templar was her one rebellion and she had paid for that dearly. Sighing Wynne couldn't help but think of the people she felt she had failed, her son, her lover, Anerin, Anders, Eloen and Jowan the students she felt she had failed above all others. She felt the spirit move closer, surrounding her in warmth and light._

Waking with a start Wynne found herself in a comfortable bed in a room unknown to her. The room was warm from a fire in the hearth and from its glow she saw Dylan sleeping in a chair near her. She kept still not wanting to wake him needing a moment. Her memory seemed hazy and then it snapped into focus, her actions to save Cailan from the Emissary's magic, the magic that should have killed her; that had in fact for a brief moment before her body had been filled with light. Her hand moved to her breast in shocked realisation that in returning from death she had not returned alone, her spirit guardian was now within her. Tears pricked her eyes in fear, feeling the spirit within attempt to soothe her. "Perhaps somehow I am not an abomination." She whispered looking over her unchanged body.

"Wynne!" Dylan gasped waking with a start. "Maker I was so worried for you."

Startled by his hug Wynne patted his back gently, smiling when he pulled back.

"How do you feel?"

Wynne knew she should tell him, but this second chance of life was not something she was ready to give up. "Never better."

"Wonderful, I will tell the others you are awake."

Wynne nodded smiling warmly, even as fear of her future felt like an icy hand gripping her heart. It seemed barely moments later when Dylan returned with Bann Teagan, Wynne nodding in greeting.

Teagan worried at his lip. "I hate to burden you with this when you are recovering yourself, but once you are fit enough I would like you to tend to the King, he …"

"He survived." Wynne stated in relief.

"Indeed, though he has been unconscious since striking his head in the impact after the spell. There is also the matter of my brother who remains unconscious, we believe from a poison."

Wynne sighed deeply moving to leave the bed startled when Teagan stopped her.

"I said when you are fit enough and you have just woken. I will have food brought to you and perhaps tomorrow if you are feeling well enough."

"The King and your brother may not have that time." Wynne stated briskly. "I am a spirit healer, a skill few others have."

"You cannot risk yourself." Dylan muttered handing her a tonic.

Wynne sipped at the soothing drink and gently patted his hand. "After some food I am sure I will be well enough to at least assess their situations." She glanced to Teagan. "I will see them once I have eaten."

"As you will."

Wynne turned to Dylan as Teagan left, believing without doubt that with the spirit within her, she would be stronger in her magic than she had ever been. "I would be grateful if you be with me when I assess them, for now tell me everything that has happened."

 **xXx**

Sinking onto a seat at Cailan's bedside Wynne closed her eyes against the wave of dizziness and nausea, feeling Dylan's hand gently gripping her arm to ground her, feeling the soft trickle of regeneration magic.

"Wynne you need to rest." Dylan muttered knowing she wouldn't listen.

"I can rest soon enough." How could she explain to him that the moment of her death and being brought back had left her desperate to be doing things, to not waste another precious second.

"Can you help him?" Teagan asked when Wynne finally opened her eyes.

"Yes I believe so. I have dealt with head trauma many times and although on an initial scan he appears to be healing well, there is still trauma beyond surface level that requires specific attention. He is healthy enough and the spells my fellow mages have used have certainly prevented any further damage. I will need to rest, but I will begin to work on the damage tomorrow."

"Thank you." Teagan stated, relief taking some of the weight from his shoulders.

"Now if you will take me to the Arl I will see what is to be done with him."

 **xXx**

Watching Wynne suspiciously, Isolde hovered near Eamon barely giving her space to work. She kept glancing to the door terrified that Connor would come in to see his father and the mage would be able to sense the truth of what her son was.

Wynne sighed deeply. "His body is failing him that much is obvious and there is certainly the energy of poison within him. Perhaps in a day or two when I have my full strength I can try some healing, but at the moment there is little I can do."

"I told you!" Isolde snapped at Teagan. "The Ashes of Andraste will save my husband."

Wynne raised an eyebrow but said nothing, leaving the room ahead of Teagan. "If you don't mind I will retire for the evening."

"Of course is there anything you need?"

"Just rest." She smiled at his worried look. "I will be well after some sleep I promise." Moments later after thanking Teagan for bringing her back to her room she sank onto the bed yawning loudly, asleep before her head was settled on the pillow.

 **xXx**

As the sun sank beneath the horizon, the last flickers of gold smothered by darkness, Fergus left the warmth of the fire in the Great Hall to get some fresh air. The soldier's threat against his family had apparently been an empty one, but he was still troubled. Leaning against the wall of the stairs leading into the courtyard he knew it was his anxiety for Ellowyn that kept sleep from beyond his grasp at night. He turned hearing footsteps nodding in acknowledgement as his brother moved to his side, frowning seeing his gaze locked ahead. Turning to where Aedan was staring Fergus felt his heart leap as he saw the riders at the gate the pair racing across the courtyard.

Ellowyn gave a sob of relief as the portcullis was raised and flung herself into Fergus and Aedan's arms. "You are both alive. I prayed, but I was so afraid …" She buried her face against Aedan's chest trembling in his arms. "I am so sorry." She wept.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Fergus soothed placing his hand on her back hoping to provide comfort.

Blinking as tears slipped down her cheeks Ellowyn forced herself to look at her brothers. "I should have been there. I …"

"No." Aedan stated firmly. "I thank the Maker you were far away that night."

"But mom and dad …" A heart breaking sob wrenched from her lips. "And you were forced to become a Warden."

Aedan held her tighter as she sobbed painfully feeling tears slip down his own cheeks. "I would not wish this life on you Ell, not for anything." Closing his eyes he buried his face in her hair at her wretched sobs, glancing to Fergus as his arms wrapped around them both as he had done when they were small children and hurt or afraid. None of them were aware of the rest of the party heading towards the stables not wishing to intrude on the family's reunion.

"We are together now." Fergus stated softly, aching at the torment in Aedan's eyes knowing he would be leaving soon. He turned hearing a commotion, the doors flung open and his son raced down the stairs.

"Aunty Ell!" Oren shrieked, Rascal and Hunter flying down the stairs on either side of him, Oriana hurrying after him.

Ellowyn hurriedly wiped her cheeks and knelt down as Oren raced into her arms, her nephew clinging to her so tightly it hurt, lavishing her with kisses. "I am so glad you are safe Oren."

Oren met her gaze tears slipping down his cheeks. "I thought the bad men might have hurt you to. They took grandpa and grandma." He shuddered painfully seeing again the arrow in Eleanor's chest. "They wanted to kill us too." He whispered. "But Uncle Dan and Rascal protected us."

Ellowyn glanced to the three mabari who had greeted each other, but who now surrounded the family protectively. She glanced to her brothers the realisation hitting them; Howe's actions had changed them all. The family had been gripped by fear and distrust and she wondered if they would always search the faces of friends and strangers alike for enemies. She felt Oren rest his head on her shoulder feeling his tears against her throat. "You are safe now Oren."

Oren pulled back slightly staring into her eyes. "Did they hurt you too?" He whispered.

The lump swelling in her throat Ellowyn forced herself to smile. "I am safe now too."

Clinging to her again Oren felt anger burn. Those terrible men had hurt his family and one day he and Rascal would find them all and make them pay.

Ellowyn smiled as Oriana gently clasped her hand squeezing gently, tears gleaming in her eyes.

As Fergus wrapped his arm around her, Oriana smiled leaning against him as the relief that Ellowyn was alive weakened her legs. "Perhaps we should go inside where it is warm."

Glancing up Fergus realised for the first time Ellowyn's companions were no longer at the gates. "I should thank Thomas and Warin for returning you safely."

Ellowyn nodded. "Then we need to talk, I …" She clenched her trembling hands.

Fergus moved to her gently tilting her chin his voice low but murderous. "Did anyone hurt you?" He felt his throat catch as tears spilled down her cheeks, biting his lip as she caught his hand.

"I am unharmed I …" She glanced to Oren who was snuggled against Aedan. "I will tell you everything, but not here."

Nodding Fergus gestured for them to go inside, glancing back to the portcullis as it clanged shut once more. Here in this moment at least they were safe and together; family was truly all that mattered.

 **xXx**

On the second floor of the Estate in Rainesfere Lady Loretta threw open the windows of the room stifled by the heat of the fire and gently dabbed a cool cloth against Rosslyn's forehead. She glanced to the midwife in concern, her friend was exhausted from hours of labour and she desperately wished Teagan was with them rather than in Redcliffe. He would not have been in the room of course, but knowing he was close by would have been a source of strength. Taking a breath she focused on Rosslyn, she would not let her friend see how afraid she was.

Screaming in pain Rosslyn clutched Loretta's hand, tears slipping down her cheeks, whispering desperate prayers to the Maker to allow her child to live between panting breaths and choked sobs.

"Just one more push my Lady." The midwife urged.

Leaning against Loretta, Rosslyn gave a choked sob feeling she had no strength left with which to push.

"You can do this Rosslyn." Loretta urged. "You are the bravest, strongest woman I know. Now push and bring your child into this world." She smiled and nodded as Rosslyn glanced up at her and squeezed her hand. "Now Rosslyn."

Rosslyn pushed down, pain tearing through her ripping a scream from her lips, shuddering painfully and then stilling as she heard a cry.

"You have a son my Lady." The midwife stated in relief.

Rosslyn felt a rush of love as she cradled him in her arms.

"He's beautiful." Loretta stated softly.

Rosslyn gazed lovingly at her son, tears of joy slipping down her cheeks. "Gawain, my little hawk." She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, gazing in awe as he yawned, a tiny hand curling around her finger as he sank into peaceful sleep.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	9. Reunions

Walking back across the courtyard after stabling their animals Delilah realised the Cousland family must have gone inside. She felt a moment of relief, her father had caused them such pain and she wasn't sure how they would react towards her and she was in no hurry to find out. She cast Thomas an anxious glance and then steeled herself as Bann Teagan crossed the courtyard moving swiftly towards them, aware of Jayden's subtle move towards her feeling his unspoken support.

"Lady Delilah, Lord Thomas you are most welcome as is the rest of your party. There are some guest rooms available, but I am afraid not enough with so many staying here." He glanced uncomfortably. "Perhaps the ladies would be willing to share the larger available room and perhaps Thomas you would take the smaller. There is room in the barracks for the remainder of your party. Again I apologise."

"The barracks will be more than sufficient." Jayden reassured.

Teagan stared at him startled. "William? Makers breath I heard you had ... well I am glad to see you are alive."

"Thank you my Lord."

Smiling broadly knowing Alistair would be thrilled to see his friend, Teagan gestured to the servants who had been waiting to take them to their rooms. "I am having a meal prepared; once you are bathed and changed perhaps you will all join us in the Great Hall."

"Thank you Bann Teagan." Delilah stated, trying to hide the horrifying thought of having to share a room with Morrigan, her only consolation was Morrigan did not appear happy about it either. Following the servant inside Delilah worried at her lip feeling as though the knights and servants were watching her suspiciously, she doubted they were, but her own guilt over her father's actions left her sensitive. She was grateful when she was shown into a room even if it meant the witch was with her. Thankfully there were two beds and the room was already beginning to warm from a hastily lit fire. Setting down her pack on the right side of the fire she stretched out her hands to warm them, aware of the witch moving to the other side of the room. When servants brought in two large wooden tubs and began the laborious process of filling them with water she unpacked.

 **xXx**

Finally in the privacy of the rooms the Cousland's were sharing and after more hugs, Oriana took a protesting Oren into the adjoining room to allow the siblings to speak freely without fear of distressing him.

Ellowyn listened ashen faced as Aedan told her of the attack on Highever. She wouldn't let him spare her the details needing to know the full truth of what had happened. She squeezed her eyes shut as though to keep back the horror as her brother explained how he had found their father, clutching his hands as his voice broke, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her father had been stern at times, but unwaveringly kind and generous and she couldn't reconcile such a brutal death at the hands of a man who had professed years of friendship. _Maker please let it have been swift; my father did not deserve to suffer_. She slumped against her brother as he told of their escape and then killing the man who had murdered their mother. "You had to do it Aedan, he would have killed you all." She shuddered remembering the tales her mother had told her of her years as a battle maiden in the fight against the Orlesians; she had been no stranger to violent death, but her own death seemed so cruelly unfair.

"I don't know why he would do this Ell." Aedan whispered finally, his voice hoarse from speaking of such painful memories.

"I do." She sighed at her brothers shocked glances; forcing herself to explain everything from visiting Delilah, her friends request of her and then being taken to the mage day after day where her mind was to be altered. She shuddered painfully. "I knew blood magic was evil, but I never imagined ..." She bowed her head tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Damn it Ellowyn!" Fergus snapped standing and pacing by the fire, fear and anger almost tearing him apart. "Why would you do that?"

"We thought it was just about marriage to Thomas and Delilah was afraid the mage had enthralled her father. She wanted to get close enough to the mage to end the threat, but that isn't how things worked out. Fergus I had no idea he intended to frame our family for the threat to Jayden, how could I?"

"If Delilah thought her father was potentially enthralled by a mage why didn't she go to the Templars?"

Ellowyn sighed softly. "He is still her father Fergus and before she handed him over to the Templars she wanted to know if he was enthralled, or if his drive was of his own doing. I … I thought by going I was keeping us safe; that he would have what he wanted until we could reveal the truth." Ellowyn hugged her waist, pressing her head to Fleta's who was trying to lick her tears.

Settling next to her Fergus gently embraced her. "Ell I am sorry I did not mean this to sound like an interrogation and I am not angry with you."

"You should be. I should never have gone; if I'd been at home I might have been able to help."

"And you might have been killed; I couldn't bear to lose you too."

Ellowyn gave a choked sob and buried her face against his tunic. "How can they be gone Ferg? How can it be that I can never see them again?"

"It will never bring them back Ell, but I swear we will get them justice." He sighed softly. "Whatever is going on this is bound up with the Mac Tirs and I am assuming the reason Jay was sent to the Free Marches." He worried at his lip. "I think it's time Anora finally told me the truth about what is going on."

"Do you think she will tell you?" Ellowyn whispered.

"Our parents died to take the fall for whatever is going on; she damn well better tell me what is going on."

"Will you tell her about Cailan?"

"I will speak to Teagan see what he advises. How to get the message to her is the problem, I cannot risk Howe or his men intercepting it. Maker this would be so much easier if we had Highever's Calling Crystal."

"Doesn't Redcliffe have one?" Aedan asked anxiously.

"Not that I know of, father … he certainly never talked about communicating with Redcliffe. It is linked to Gwaren, Denerim and …" He hesitated. "The border, there is a Calling Crystal at the border."

Aedan met his brother's gaze. "We have to go to Orzammar anyway; I could speak to Rathnal and get him to go there first instead of the Circle."

Ellowyn frowned trying to remember a conversation with Jayden when they were younger regarding his fascination with magic. "I think you should go to the Circle first, the … damn what was the name … Formari I think … they deal with enchantments, surely they can make us a Calling Crystal. I mean weren't they the ones that made them anyway?"

Fergus shook his head. "No I believe a dwarf made them, but there is no harm in seeing if the Circle can accommodate our needs. If not I will go to the border myself." He turned hearing Oriana speaking sternly to their son. "Maker please excuse me, Oren is still very agitated."

"He has a right to be with everything he saw and went through." Aedan muttered; glancing up as Fergus gripped his shoulder.

"You got him to safety Aedan, you couldn't shield him from what happened. Even if all of us had been there we could not have done that." He sighed at his brother's slight nod and squeezed his shoulder before slipping into the other room.

Aedan turned to Ellowyn keeping his voice low. "We need to tell him what the threat was."

"No." Ellowyn stated firmly. "Let him find out from Anora."

"Look Ell, Jay is … he is gone, I don't think he would mind us telling now."

Ellowyn paled. "Maker I should have told you sooner, but with everything …" She bit her lip. "He is with us. We met up with him in Lothering."

"He … but … they said he was dead!"

"He almost was and he's still injured. He will be glad to see you; he was as worried about you as I have been."

"He's alive! I just … I can't believe it."

"So you see we cannot say anything."

Frowning Aedan's eyes suddenly widened. "You haven't told him what happened at Vigil's Keep have you?" At the shake of her head he gripped her hand. "Why not?"

"Because I thought he was dead and then getting him back seemed like a miracle. What do you think he would do if I told him our parents were killed and our family is being hunted because Howe has said our father, our family is the reason he was ripped from his?"

Aedan paled. "He would never believe father or any of us would do that!"

"Aedan we can't know that, I pray you are right, but after everything that has happened how can we be sure? Maker I think of my own reaction to Delilah and Thomas; Aedan I threatened to kill them! Selfishly I cannot cope with seeing suspicion in his eyes towards us and even if you are right, he would likely draw the same conclusion I have, that either Howe is behind the threat itself, or for some reason that I cannot comprehend he is working with the Orlesians. What do you think he would do?"

Aedan let out a shuddering breath. "He'd go after him."

"So we can't tell him, not until we are sure and if Fergus and Anora can communicate we might just get those answers."

"It doesn't feel right to keep it from him."

"I know and it isn't, but if we can give him the truth not suspicions he will understand. Aedan he kept the truth from us to keep us safe, we are just doing the same."

"He won't see it like that Ell."

"We will make him!"

Giving a reluctant nod Aedan fell silent as Oriana slipped into the room.

"Ellowyn the meal will be soon and we should all eat. The servants managed to source some dresses when I arrived, I think one or two might fit you."

Ellowyn followed her into the adjoining room as Fergus led his son out, Rascal as always stuck to Oren's leg. She glanced down to Fleta and hunkered down. "You can stay with your brothers." She smiled as Fleta licked her face, watching the mabari head into the adjoining room clearly determined to stay with her. She followed gasping as Oriana was hugging her before the door clicked shut.

"Now tell me what happened in Amaranthine." Oriana demanded as she set to work unbraiding Ellowyn's hair. She listened quietly until Ellowyn fell silent. "I will see him lose everything and then face the sword or the noose for all the hurt and pain he has brought our family." Oriana's eyes gleamed. "There will be a Landsmeet; if we are to bring him down he must be convinced you are still on his side."

Ellowyn had not said anything to her brothers, but she had thought the same. "I will be the end to his plans he never sees coming."

Oriana nodded. "Indeed you will."

 **xXx**

When they were finally left alone Delilah glanced to Morrigan who was staring out of the window before stripping off her clothing and stepping into the tub, sighing at the warmth of the water having used only icy stream water with which to clean herself on their journey; luxuriating in the use of soap to cleanse herself. She heard the slosh of water realising Morrigan was bathing also, the women remaining with their backs to each other. Delilah bit her lip, Morrigan was Jayden's friend and as such she knew it would be better if she at least attempted to form some kind of relationship with her, but even if the woman had not been a mage she was so abrasive in her manner Delilah had no idea how to approach her without being scorned. She bit her lip as a servant came to collect clothing to be washed, leaving a dress on each bed to wear during their evening meal.

Morrigan glanced at the pale green dress, stepping out of the water and quickly drying herself, only then touching the material, her fingertips drifting over the pearls sewn on the neckline. The material was unlike anything she had ever worn, soft and silken. She glanced into the mirror leaving her hair down, scowling as she realised Delilah was watching her.

"The colour suits you."

Morrigan turned, the rich blue dress given to Delilah hugged her hips and accentuated her breasts. "Tis a shame the same cannot be said for your dress." She turned smiling smugly to herself at the flush colouring Delilah's cheeks.

 **xXx**

Sitting on the edge of the bed Thomas glanced to Warin who had returned to his side after bathing and changing. "None of this seems real. We are facing true monsters and yet my own father is the worst monster of them all." He bit his lip nervously. "I wonder when the Cousland's will turn on us."

"They have no reason to."

"Warin be realistic, you were my father's right hand since the occupation; Delilah and I … they will use us to try and get to him."

"And if they do?"

Standing Thomas moved to the window. "I would let them use me, but you have to promise me you will do whatever it takes keep Delilah out of it. She has been through enough."

"Losing Nathaniel almost broke her, she will not take it well if you risk yourself without her."

Glancing to the night sky Thomas wanted to say that his loss would not grieve her to the same extent, but he knew that wasn't true, hadn't been true in some time. "I fear that my life is forfeit whichever way this works out." He glanced to Warin sighing slightly at the concerned look on his face. "If my father is defeated the Landsmeet might decide our line needs to end, it is not the first time my family line has been found to be the traitors. If my father is victorious he might very well kill me himself for betraying him and if for some reason he decides to let me live, Will might very well kill me for what I am keeping from him."

"Will has a temper to be sure, but he is not a fool."

"Still I … I don't feel comfortable here. I feel as though everyone is looking at me and judging me for my father's actions."

"Or perhaps you are simply judging yourself."

Smiling sadly Thomas glanced back out of the window. "Always."

 **xXx**

Barely managing to keep himself from breaking into a run Terrance hurried to the barracks, Kinnard beside him. The pair stared in awe and disbelief at their Captain who was talking to a huge Qunari. Both men visibly straightened as he turned to them still drying his hair.

Jayden felt a rush of gratitude and moved over to them clasping their arms in greeting. "Terrance, Kinnard it is a relief to see you both."

"And you Captain." Terrance stated eagerly.

"Are you both well?"

"Good as new Captain." Terrance grinned warmly, glancing to Kinnard who simply nodded seemingly lost for words.

"Good. Who else survived from the Company?"

"Tess, Lawrence, Gabriel, Enchanter Dylan and Ser Michael." Kinnaird supplied finding his voice, just beating Terrance. "Oh and Enchanter Robert made it out with us. I know he's not the Company, but well he helped save our asses."

"So few." Jayden murmured.

"They protect the King as you commanded; we have been watching over the Wardens despite the Warden Commander saying they didn't need it. Not that they are in danger here."

"The Wardens can look after themselves, our duty lies with the King."

"Yes Captain." Kinnard stated still looking at him as though doubting he was truly there.

Terrance glanced curiously at the Qunari, noting Airyl nosing around his pockets.

Jayden bit his lip. "Forgive me, Sten this is Sergeant Kinnard and Guardsman Terrance of the Denerim guard. Gentleman this is Sten of the Berrasad."

"Um … nice to meet you." Terrace stated cautiously, taking the slight nod as all the answer he was going to get.

Kinnard subtly watched the Qunari thinking he couldn't be that bad if Airyl tolerated him.

"So …" Jayden stated pulling on a fresh tunic that had been supplied by a servant. "Bring me up to speed." He listened patiently as Kinnard told him of the remainder of the battle at Ostagar after he had fallen and their journey to Redcliffe. He mentioned that many Wardens had died, but did not give any names advising him to speak to the Commander. It was Terrance who told him that the King remained unconscious.

"Can you take me to the rest of the Company?"

"Of course Captain." Kinnard stated.

Terrance shifted uncomfortably. "Forgive me Captain but … well don't you want to see the King first?"

"I would see those of my Company first." He was surprised by the effect of his words; common sense it seemed to him since Cailan was unconscious, but both men were standing a little straighter and looking a little prouder.

Terrance rolled back his shoulders. "Follow me Captain."

Jayden glanced to Sten. "Will you join us?"

Nodding Sten followed the soldiers to the Great Hall, watching Airyl stalk the corridor at the Captains side, her muscles tense as though she expected battle. He hesitated as they entered the hall at the sound of a shocked gasp.

"Will!"

Jayden bit his lip in pain as Tess threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Easy Tess." He grumbled, but hugged her all the same.

"I can't believe you're alive and here!" She gasped pulling back noting him holding his stomach, jerking back sharply. "Maker I'm sorry I … I thought with you being here magic must have healed you."

"I'm fine Tess I just need a little more time to heal fully." He glanced her over. "And you?"

Tess felt the warmth of his gaze and tone, feeling a jolt of sadness that his easy smile was absent. "Fully healed." She glanced towards the door to the Great Hall that lead to the guest rooms and flushed. "Maker is that Lady Howe? Why does she look like she wants to rip me apart?"

Jayden turned startled only to see Delilah enter the room and turn her attention to Bann Teagan. "She has to share a room with Morrigan, I doubt either of them is in a good mood. There seems to be a bit of tension between them."

"Will!" Lawrence grinned broadly as he appeared at the door Delilah had entered by. "Damn man! Not even the spawn can keep you down!"

Jayden clasped his arm. "It's good to see you Lawrence. I saw your uncle at Lothering on the way here. He said to tell you he's heading to Denerim."

Lawrence grinned in relief. "Good to know the old goat is alright."

"And you?"

"I'm good, few new scars, nothing to get excited about."

"Where's Gabe?"

"He's with Lord Dairren, barely leaves his side. I think Dylan and Michael are with them."

"Terrance informed me of the situation; can you take me to them?"

"Of course."

 **xXx**

Gabriel glanced up as Lawrence entered the room. "There's no change." He murmured dismally.

Lawrence bit his lip glancing to Dylan who looked exhausted having tried yet another combination of spells, Matthew watching him a worried expression on his face, they all knew Dylan was pushing himself too hard and giving himself too little rest between his attempts to heal Dairren. He also knew Matthew should be resting, but he rarely left Dylan's side, strangely seeming more comfortable in the mages company. "Senior Enchanter Wynne will be strong enough to try her spells in a few days." He consoled.

"She is concentrating on the King and the Arl, she needs to rest too." Dylan muttered.

Gabriel glanced to Dylan who was moving away from the bed. "Thank you for continuing to try."

Dylan nodded turning to leave his mouth falling open.

Gabriel frowned seeing his expression, Matthew mirroring it. "What's wrong with you two?" He demanded, his eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet. "Will! I … I mean Captain!"

"You have no idea how glad I am each of you survived."

Dylan moved over to him reaching out a trembling hand placing it gently against his chest. "Damn you're real I thought … I thought I'd fallen asleep and was dreaming."

Matthew grinned shaking his head. "Damn Will how many lives do you have?"

Gabriel moved to him shame and guilt gleaming in his eyes. "We couldn't get to you! There was nothing we … nothing I could do. I didn't stop the trebuchets. Maker I didn't stop them!"

Horrified by his friend's distress Jayden gently gripped his shoulder. "Leaving me; firing the trebuchets was the right decision."

"But …"

"No. It was the right decision, the only workable option."

"How … how are you here?"

"Morrigan and Flemeth."

Glancing down seeing a patient Airyl for the first time, Gabriel sank to his knees and hugged her tears streaming down his face and sinking into her fur, smiling as she rubbed happily against him.

Gently squeezing Gabriel's shoulder Jayden glanced to Dairren who was sleeping despite the commotion suspecting it was a magically induced sleep. "Well he's alive and where there is life there's hope."

"The Warden Commander will want to see you." Gabriel stated clearing his throat to stop the tremble. "He was here a short time ago; said he was going to check on the King."

 **xXx**

Sinking onto the seat next to the bed Jayden gazed at Cailan feeling sick to his stomach. His reunion with Alistair and Rathnal had consisted of both men hugging him so tightly he thought his stitches might tear though he said nothing, quickly reassuring Rathnal he couldn't have helped him and would only have died in the attempt. Now he stared at their King who lay still, his skin pale, his eyes closed though his breathing seemed strong. He remembered how angry the King had been with him. "You have to wake up Cailan, it wouldn't be right for me to have survived Ostagar if you don't."

"Enchanter Wynne thinks she can help." Rathnal stated softly. "She has dealt with head injuries many times before."

"Good; what about the rest of the Wardens?"

Rathnal swallowed painfully as he explained about Duncan's fall, those who had perished those who had survived and those who were still injured.

Head bowing Jayden bit back the tears of grief; he had considered himself friends with many of the Wardens and to know that yet again so many had died was a crushing blow.

Hearing the sound of a gong Alistair gently gripped Jayden's arm. "You need to eat; we all do."

The last thing Jayden wanted was food, struggling to hold back the tears as grief for the lost and fear for the injured almost overwhelmed him, but being with those who had survived was what he needed so he nodded and followed his friends.

 **xXx**

Several large tables had been moved into the centre of the room, servants carrying in platters of meat, breads and root vegetables. Jayden noticed Morrigan the moment he entered the room, surprised to see her in a dress with her hair down realising she was receiving many admiring looks. He caught himself looking for Delilah, turning as a hand rested on his arm. "You look beautiful my Lady." He murmured, noting the pretty blush that bloomed on Delilah's cheeks.

"I must admit it is nice to be in a dress again." She worried at her lip. "The female soldier seemed … enthusiastic in her greeting of you." She was startled by the sadness in his eyes.

"She thought I was dead, they all did. I don't think I have ever been hugged so fiercely by so many in such a short time."

The jealousy that had been nipping at her fell to silence and she gently squeezed his arm. "You mean a great deal to them."

"They mean a great deal to me." He glanced to the door as the Cousland's entered; seeing Aedan staring at him as though he had seen a ghost.

Delilah saw the look and squeezed his arm. "One more hug coming your way I think." She smiled slightly and moved over to her brother.

Aedan moved swiftly across the hall never looking away from him. "You're alive. Really alive, I mean Ell told me, but …"

Jayden grunted in pain, as Aedan hugged him fiercely, wincing as he jerked back in alarm. "I'm alright, I just need to be careful for a while."

Struggling to swallow the lump in his throat Aedan clenched his trembling hands. "We just left you there."

"Don't, there is no blame here. There was nothing anyone could have done; I was surrounded by Darkspawn and the wound was mortal. Morrigan and Flemeth got me out of there and worked to heal me. They have a unique branch of magic, it's the only reason I'm alive." He glanced to the soldiers and Wardens watching them, seeing a mixture of awe and guilt, seeing the colour drain from Fergus's face as he recognised him.

Teagan cleared his throat feeling almost suffocated by the atmosphere of regret and grief. "Perhaps we should eat."

Terrance eagerly stood near to Jayden hoping to sit beside him, his eyes locked on Morrigan who seemed to glide over taking the chair on the other side of his Captain. He saw her smug look towards Delilah as she took a seat with her brother and Warin opposite them, glancing to his Captain in growing admiration not surprised he would have two beautiful women eager for his attention.

Teagan raised his tankard when everyone was seated. "Despite the dark times behind us and those ahead we are here now together. Let us take this moment to rejoice for those who survived, pray for those who have been injured and salute those who sacrificed their lives for us all." He nodded as everyone raised their drinks. "Now please eat."

 **xXx**

The absence of Lady Isolde and her son at the meal was something that all noted, but no-one mentioned, each assuming they were with the Arl, only Teagan was aware of her refusal to eat with them. She was enraged that not only were they harbouring the Cousland's, but the children of Arl Howe as well; wanting them tossed out immediately, but in the weeks he had been there he had learnt to handle her and her protests were quickly silenced, though he was aware the fury in her eyes never dimmed. He silently prayed that Wynne could heal his brother and then he could get back to his own home and wife. He had already spoken to Fergus and the Warden Commander, all three acknowledging that Rainesfere while not as secure as Redcliffe Castle might prove a better base of operations for them, particularly given Eamon may require a period of convalescence. He glanced to Fergus who had sat beside him, while pale he certainly seemed less agitated now he had been reunited with Ellowyn, the whole family seemed somehow more stable with her presence. "Your sister looks well."

"Thank the Maker." Fergus stated with a nod.

Oren suddenly snuggled against his father. "Now can I learn to use a sword papa?"

Fergus wrapped his arm around him and hugged him tightly. "You do not need to learn of such things just yet Oren."

"Yes I do." Oren muttered stubbornly. "If I knew how to use a sword maybe I could have saved grandma." He felt his father tighten his hold, his lower lip trembling. "Please papa."

Fergus glanced to Oriana who simply nodded. "Alright Oren, we can talk about this later."

Oren nodded solemnly; there was no delight that his request had been accepted, only the need to prepare himself so he could keep the rest of his family safe. He glanced to Rascal who as always was next to him, the mabari resting his head on his knees. Oren gently stroked his head doubting he would ever have a better friend. His gaze drifted to the Captain at the far end of the table who should have been dead. The soldiers looked at him the way the soldiers at home had looked at his grandfather and he knew what that meant, they trusted him with their lives and were ready to give theirs in defence of him. The Warden's looked at him the way nobles had looked at his grandma with warmth and respect and if Uncle Aedan and Aunt Ell liked him then he had to be a good man. "I want Uncle Dan and Aunt Ell's friend the Captain to teach me." He stated firmly.

Fergus raised an eyebrow and glanced down the table before turning his gaze to the twins who were watching their nephew curiously. "Why Captain William?"

"Because the soldiers respect him like our soldiers respected grandpa and he's still alive when everyone thought he was dead." He lowered his voice nervously. "Do you think he would papa? If Uncle Dan and Aunt Ell asked he is bound to say yes isn't he?" He glanced to his aunt and uncle pleadingly.

"We will ask him." Ellowyn stated softly, seeing the same desperation in her nephew's eyes that she had seen in Jayden's after his kidnapping. "I am sure he will help."

Fergus subtly watched the Captain throughout the remainder of the meal noting the looks from noble, Warden and soldier alike, recognising what his son had seen, a leader. He had risked being accused of desertion to find the King so his loyalty to Cailan was not in question, but with the King incapacitated and Maker forbid if he did not wake he wondered if the Captain could be convinced to remain rather than returning to Denerim; fearing that Howe would somehow get Loghain on his side. He worried at his lip, since he had given the order to fire the trebuchets and so effectively ended any hope of rescue he wasn't at all sure the Captain would agree. He forced himself to concentrate; these were matters to be attended to later, for with luck and Wynne's healing skills Cailan would wake come the morrow.

 **xXx**

As subtly as she could Delilah watched her betrothed throughout the meal, trying to ignore the smug looks the witch kept directing at her. She caught his gaze on her several times feeling that same thrill each time she realised he was looking at her, the memory of their kisses warming her cheeks. A smile had still to grace his lips, but there was as often amusement in his eyes as sadness and she noted how happy the Wardens appeared to be to see him. He had received more hugs from them all and again jealousy had reared its head as the beautiful young woman who was from Rivain if she had to bet embraced him, but her eyes were for Aedan as his were for her. She glanced up the table to the Cousland's feeling her throat ache. Fergus had spoken to both herself and Thomas expressing his gratitude that Ellowyn had been brought safely to him. What had surprised her was his admission of the oath he had made at Nathaniel's memorial to protect them and that he intended to honour that oath. Glancing to Thomas who was speaking softly to Warin she felt a desperate need to protect him from what would come, for whatever happened their father would want them with him and she had to know how much of this had been his own doing and how much had been influenced by the darkest of magic. She shivered as though an icy wind had torn passed her realising Jayden was watching her in concern. She offered him a smile and didn't mind in the least that his gaze returned to her more frequently throughout their meal.

As the meal ended and people began taking their leave for the evening Delilah found herself outside of Cailan's door, Kinnard standing guard. He allowed her to enter, but the door was kept open and she knew he was watching her. Sitting on the seat she gently took Cailan's hand. "You have to wake up my friend, we need you, Ferelden needs you. Do you remember when we were children and we went to the Mac Tir's and the garden was lit up and looked so magical. You were playing at being a knight with the boys of course and I was braiding Anora's hair with Ellowyn. Nate was there, we were all there and we were all so happy." She gently wiped the tear that fell onto his hand. "Things change and people part ways, but we have always been there for each other Cailan, no matter how much time flows between seeing each other. Now the world is falling to chaos and there is darkness everywhere, we need your light, so please wake up, please." Brushing away the tears that slipped down her cheeks she took a calming breath, stood and leaned over pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "We need you Cailan, all of us." Turning to leave she realised Kinnard was no longer in the doorway, instead Fergus was standing watching her.

"I remember that night too." Fergus stated softly. "I never imagined it would come to this." He darted forward as Delilah staggered and caught her as her knees sagged holding her gently as she wept.

"He will come for us all." Delilah shuddered clutching onto Fergus.

"You are safe here Delilah."

Blinking back the tears Delilah forced herself to take a step back straightening her dress. "From my father I am not safe anywhere."

Fergus felt his throat ache as she gently squeezed his hand before slipping out of the room; he couldn't imagine a world in which he feared his own father would mean him harm. His mind drifted to Nathaniel; all of the whispered conversations they had shared and the dark side to Rendon Howe that he had never shown the Cousland's. He missed his friend deeply, all the more now desperate for his calm manner and words of advice. He glanced to Cailan wondering how different life might have been if Anora had married Nathaniel and Cailan had married Delilah. Slowly he ran his hand down his face feeling as weary as an old man; such thinking would drive him to madness. "Please wake Cailan, we cannot allow the people we love and our country to fall to darkness and I am not sure I can face this without you."

 **xXx**

 _ **Authors Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	10. Frustration & Fury

The last strands of daylight were swept from the sky as Vigil's Keep appeared on the horizon. Rendon felt a shiver of anticipation; soon he would be reunited with both of his children, thanking the Maker he had sent word for Warin and Thomas to return to the Keep. He couldn't bear the thought of Thomas falling in battle, besides which he needed him to take his place in Amaranthine when he assumed the role of Teyrn of Highever. He bit his lip frustrated that many of his plans would have to be adapted; Jayden's death was a cruel blow and would make Delilah's ascent to the throne that much more tricky. He took a calming breath, with luck Eamon would be dead soon; when he had heard the news he made a mental note to discover who had ordered the suspected poisoning and why, that individual might be an ally. Cailan dead was a stroke of good fortune and when the time was right Anora would be removed permanently from the throne. All of this along with the Cousland's branded traitors would pave the way for Delilah. He would ensure Eloen made Loghain use his influence in their favour before he dealt with her. His fists clenched the reins forcing himself to breathe calmly and loosen his grip. The mage could no longer influence him, but he would make her suffer before the end. He glanced to Cauthrien who was clearly impatient to reach their destination and with a slight nod they urged their horses into a gallop.

 **xXx**

Clearing her throat Cauthrien caught the attention of the horrified Arl. Upon entering Vigil's Keep and heading to the study they were met by the Seneschal. Howe had demanded that both his children attend him, hearing from the alarmed and stammering Seneschal that neither of his children were in the Keep. It had only taken moments to discover that Ellowyn Cousland was also gone and as far as anyone was aware Thomas and Warin had never returned home. Cauthrien shifted slightly. "My Lord …"

"I will find out what happened Ser Cauthrien you can be assured. I will have servants have rooms prepared for you."

Realising she was dismissed Cauthrien clenched her jaw in frustration, but gave a slight bow and left the room.

Rendon growled to the Seneschal to get Eloen and sat behind his desk his mood darkening by the second.

 **xXx**

Heart pounding at the summons Eloen smoothed down her robes and hurried through the corridors her mouth already parched. She had a plan, but it came with risks and depending on the Arl's mood she knew she could well find herself dead or worse handed over to the Templars. Knocking and slipping into the study Eloen clasped her hands to stop them from shaking, her knees almost buckling at the fury in his expression.

"Where is Ellowyn Cousland?"

"I don't know my Lord. I have spoken with every servant and guard, no-one knows where they are. One day they were here, the next morning they were gone."

Rendon's fists clenched. "I thought you could handle this."

Eloen shuddered. "I believe I may have convinced her too thoroughly. She wanted to confront her father, demand the truth from him and I can only surmise that she persuaded Lady Delilah to help her."

"How could they have escaped the tower? Someone must have helped them."

"Not so my Lord, please if you would follow me." She swallowed painfully as the Arl rose his look one of distrust. Moments later she stopped outside of the secret entrance to the tower room. It had been by chance she and Thelda had found it and only a few days earlier, but she was deeply grateful for their persistence now as shock replaced distrust in the Arl's eyes.

Rendon stared at the secret passageway that even he had not known was there. "How did you find it?"

"After my interrogations provided neither answer nor clue I realised that most Castles and Keeps have a secret way out for the residing family should one become necessary. I wondered if there was also one out of the tower, my investigation offered no other alternative. I had Thelda help me, I can wipe her memory if you think it best, but she was genuinely worried for their safety."

Rendon slowly rubbed his forehead wishing he had a way to ensure she was speaking the truth. Closing the passageway door he led them back to the study realising with dismay if Eloen had spoken the truth this could have been avoided if he had merely had her use her magic on his daughter. His own hesitancy could have cost him everything; with Ellowyn gone he had lost his proof. "This is intolerable." He snarled.

Eloen met the Arl's gaze. "My Lord I must speak with you about another matter of equal importance."

It was all Rendon could do to keep his hands from her throat. "What could possibly be of equal importance? Everything I have been working towards is falling apart!"

"You have been betrayed and manipulated with magic."

Rendon stared at her startled never having imagined she would admit to it without persuasion.

"Do you remember spilling blood at the Circle; it may have been just a small cut in the presence of Senior Enchanter Uldred?"

Frowning Rendon had a vague memory of an apprentice dropping vials. "I …"

Eloen worried at her lip tears in her eyes. "The Templars killed my friend, I was desperate and when Uldred told me there was a way out I took it, all he asked for was my silence, but you have been more than I anticipated. I never imagined safety, or security or the chance to enhance my magic." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I have tried to dispel his magic, but he is very powerful and for all I have learned …" She bowed her head.

"Why tell me this now?" Rendon asked cautiously.

"Because you have been kinder to me than most, because I realise now how much Uldred was using me. He didn't care if I would be safe, he didn't care what you did to me; he is no different to the Templars." She shivered as Rendon moved to her.

"Why should I believe you? How can I be sure this magic you speak of was not of your doing?"

Eloen met his dark gaze unwavering. "If you do not trust me then kill me, better that than a future under the Templars." She gave a bitter laugh. "Not that I would be alive for very long, just enough for me to wish you had killed me."

Rendon settled behind his desk watching her, her story was plausible and she couldn't have known the magical threads within him had been discovered and it had been after Uldred that those intense dreams had begun and his plans had become more directed towards royalty. "Sit Eloen." He waited until she had before he continued. "Uldred has no control over me any longer; whatever magic he put within me is destroyed."

Eloen stared at him startled. "How?"

"Danarius wanted to be sure I was not compromised; I admit we suspected it was you, but I am inclined to believe you."

Eloen's heart thudded frantically eternally grateful for Thelda's advice. "So what now my Lord?"

"If he survived Ostagar I would imagine Uldred returned to the Circle and if I have my way he will never leave it and despite the magic, the work we have done together is what needed to happen and I intend to continue on this course, it will benefit us all. For now however I need to find Ellowyn and my children."

"If I might make a suggestion, if someone was transferred to Lady Julianna's service that person could find out if there is any contact, or if your daughter's grandmother knows where she is."

"That might be worthwhile, especially as I need to return to Denerim and I would have you come with me."

"If I may suggest Thelda, I do not believe anyone would suspect her of any secret agenda and she has expressed concern for Lady Delilah."

Rendon nodded. "She is a good choice; her loyalty as her brothers has never been in question. Very well I will speak with her. Eloen you are crucial to my plans, but do not think for one moment that I will spare you if you betray me."

"I understand my Lord."

"Good. If you would have Thelda sent to me."

Nodding Eloen slipped out of the room leaning against the wall to stop her knees from giving way, before she raced through the corridors to the kitchens, mercifully finding Thelda alone. "You were right." She whispered, her hands shaking.

"Calm down and …"

"I'm fine, the Arl wants to see you; I have suggested you going to serve Lady Julianna and hopefully discover any hint of Delilah's whereabouts."

Nodding Thelda smoothed down her apron. "You just be careful."

"And you." Eloen whispered, leaving the kitchens and hurrying back to her own rooms. Only when she was there did she sink to the floor, shock and fear leaving her momentarily debilitated.

 **xXx**

Stopping herself from folding her arms and glaring at the Arl, Cauthrien watched him pace the room sweat beading his forehead despite the chill. "So they just vanished." Cauthrien stated disbelievingly, it was barely passed dawn and already she wanted to throttle him.

"I believe my daughter helped Ellowyn leave so she can confront her father."

"I would imagine she will be most distressed to find out the man protecting her is responsible for her parents death." Cauthrien held his piercing glare, her stance reminding him she was not under his command.

"That was … unfortunate."

 _That some of the Cousland's lived no doubt._ "Queen Anora will not be happy."

"Of that I am aware." Rendon snarled. "However I am more concerned for their safety, not to mention concerned as to where my son is and why he never returned home."

"I suggest we return to Denerim, it is unlikely they remain within Amaranthine and we can leave word here of where you are should they return."

Rendon simply nodded his stomach in knots. "I will send my men to search for them further afield."

"I think under the circumstances that would be unwise."

"My children are missing!" Rendon snarled.

"Indeed, but should your men find them and any harm has come to Lady Cousland you may find your life forfeit. Return to Denerim and seek counsel with the Queen and General." She felt waves of rage from the Arl but held his gaze firmly.

Rendon wanted to scream, but forced himself to at least appear calm. "Very well, we will leave within the hour." As Cauthrien nodded and left Rendon clenched his fists, he would not lose all he had worked for, all he had suffered and all he had sacrificed. Leaning heavily on the desk he shuddered having no doubt that if Loghain ever discovered the truth of all he had done he would die by his hand. Taking a calming breath he steeled himself, once in Denerim, Eloen could work her magic and Loghain would never doubt him, no matter what evidence was presented to him.

 **xXx**

As the cold midday sun filtered into the room, Teagan shifted restlessly his attention switching between Cailan and the Senior Enchanter, eager for her to begin her healing. He glanced to Fergus who was standing by the window, straight backed, his face showing the strain of grief and too little sleep.

Centering herself Wynne settled on the seat next to the bed and placed her hands over Cailan's head. A pale blue glow began to emanate from her hands as she began to manifest her healing magic. Little by little she sent her magic gently into the King, repairing the trauma. Slowly she created a complex matrix of her magic around the deeper trauma and tentatively opened herself up to the spirit within her. Wynne bit her lip as a swell of energy surged through her. It wasn't difficult to control, but it was more power than she had ever experienced. She sent it through the damaged area, startled by the rapid healing, but when she drew back she felt a flicker of alarm, the spirit within her seemed depleted somehow. She felt a surge of fear that her return to the living would be far more limited a time than she desired. She pushed aside her concerns as Cailan stirred.

Slowly opening his eyes Cailan took in his surroundings; a comfortably furnished room with the drapes only allowing a little sunlight into the room. He groaned in pain as he sat up, his side pulling, his head aching, blinking to clear his vision.

"Thank the Maker you're awake." Teagan smiled in relief and gratitude. "How do you feel?"

"Sore."

Fergus grinned. "Well you will go up against Ogres and Emissaries." He hesitated at the blank look on his friends face. "Cailan?"

Glancing around the room Cailan felt the stirrings of panic he recognised nothing and no-one.

"Cailan?"

"Cailan." He murmured, the name meaning nothing to him.

"Cailan is something wrong?" Teagan asked in growing alarm.

"Do I know you?"

Teagan stared at him startled glancing to Wynne who paled slightly. "You do not recognise me?"

Cailan shook his head. "No I … I do not even know who I am?" He glanced to Fergus anxiously. "What happened to me?"

Fergus stared at him in shock feeling his guts twist.

His heart sinking Teagan gently grasped his nephew's shoulder. "We are family Cailan, you are safe here and we will sort this out."

Wynne felt the gaze of all three men on her and she inwardly sighed, why could things never be easy?

 **xXx**

Bathing had given Cailan some time to himself to try and recall anything of his life before he had woken, but his memories were shadows and fear had replaced panic that he might never remember. He was startled by the servant who had been assigned to help him dress sending him away saying he was surely capable of dressing himself. Of course now he knew why the servant had been there; a slip from the mage had made that abundantly clear. Throwing his hands up with a hiss Cailan moved to the window. "I cannot remember a damn thing! Not people, not the battle I was injured in!" He glared out at the garden using anger to disguise his fear. The men in the room Teagan and Fergus called themselves his family and friends and yet nothing in their appearance, speech or manner triggered any recognition. Frustration boiled in is gut leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

"You really must try to relax." Wynne stated gently. "Trauma such as the kind you have experienced will take time to recover from despite magical assistance."

Sighing Cailan turned to the woman who could have been his mother or perhaps even grandmother for all he knew. "Forgive me I just … this is so infuriating. You said I was King, this country needs me and I am worse than useless in this state."

Wynne bit her lip wishing for the thousandth time she hadn't called him 'Your Majesty', but what was done could not be undone, just one more mistake to add to her catalogue of life long errors. "The more stress you put yourself under the less likely you are to remember. Please try to relax."

Sighing Cailan glanced Teagan, who had explained he was his mother's youngest brother. "Won't you tell me anything else?"

"Senior Enchanter Wynne has advised against disclosing too much, your memories need to return on their own."

"And if they do not?" Cailan glanced to Fergus. "What then?"

Moving to his side Fergus gently gripped his shoulder. "We will find a way Cailan, I swear."

 **xXx**

Alistair sighed as he settled on the seat opposite Teagan. "He doesn't even remember you?"

"No, Senior Enchanter Wynne said it it not uncommon in head injuries for there to be memory loss. In most cases it is temporary, but having triggers might make them come faster. You have a special bond; come with me to Cailan, perhaps you can free some of his memories." Teagan gently gripped his shoulder. "Please."

"Of course." Nervously entering the room Alistair saw Cailan by the window, closing the door behind him and following Teagan across the room.

Teagan moved to his nephew's side. "Cailan this is …"

"Alistair." Cailan stated looking startled.

"You remember him?" Teagan stated eagerly.

"It is hazy but …" Cailan moved to Alistair searching his face, his heart thudding as he struggled to remember. "How can I know your name and not remember you. Damn it this is so frustrating!"

"Maybe you need to relax your Majesty." Alistair urged cautiously.

Cailan nodded studying his face again and recognising some of his own features in the younger man. "Brother, you are my brother!" Cailan suddenly frowned. "It feels wrong to have said that."

"Probably because I'm a secret."

"A secret, I do not understand, why would you be a secret?"

"That I suppose I must explain to you." Teagan stated taking a seat.

Cailan glanced frequently to his brother as Teagan told him the situation. "So the one person I have some memory of, is the one person I cannot properly acknowledge!" He hissed in frustration.

"When we are alone it's alright." Alistair soothed.

"How have you stood this? You should be a prince of Ferelden, you should be by my side."

Alistair bit his lip. "It was for my protection and now even if I wanted to I couldn't with being a Warden."

Cailan shook his head, "So you remained hidden as does my wife's brother; Maker why can I not remember my own wife?"

"It will just take time." Teagan stated gently.

Alistair worried at his lip. "You spent a lot of time with Captain William planning for the battle. Perhaps he can trigger more memories."

"It is worth a try." Teagan stated. "Alistair would you be able to fetch him, I have a meeting with the Mayor regarding the refugees that are starting to arrive."

"Of course."

Cailan gripped Teagan's arm. "I wish I could remember you uncle."

Teagan smiled warmly. "You will Cailan, I am sure of it."

 **xXx**

Alistair hurried out to the training yard seeing Jayden and Delilah training, Airyl sitting watching them. "My apologies for interrupting, but Will I need your help."

"Of course." Jayden spoke quietly to Delilah who smiled and turned her attention to the practice dummy, moving to Alistair he looked at him expectantly. "You wanted my help with something?"

Alistair nodded gesturing for Jayden to follow him, Airyl darting along beside them. "Cailan remembers me; well he remembers who I am though not much else."

Jayden felt a rush of relief; those of them guarding Cailan had been told the truth of the situation and it had caused anxiety in them all. "It's a good start and it proves that the memories are there to be brought back and not damaged beyond retrieval."

"I hope so. I was hoping if he saw you he might remember more."

"I might make things more confusing for him given the situation."

"Does that matter as long as he keeps remembering things? Please, we need to at least try. You nearly died to save him; surely he will remember something of that when he sees you!"

"Alright, but maybe it should just be us with him, in case he remembers parts he shouldn't say."

"He's alone at the moment."

Moments later Jayden nodded to Terrance and Lawrence who were standing on either side of the door, entering the room and bowing as Cailan turned from the window. Airyl could barely contain her excitement at seeing him awake, but remained at Jayden's side, Alistair slipping ahead of them.

"This is Captain William." Alistair stated eagerly.

Cailan moved over to them searching Jayden's face and then looking at Airyl. "You would think I would remember a man and a wolf, but there is nothing." He glanced to Alistair who could barely hide his disappointment. "I am sorry, I wish I could remember."

"Going over battle strategy probably isn't some of your more exciting memories your Majesty." Jayden stated glancing to Airyl as she whined softly. "Your Majesty if I may make a suggestion, you were always rather fond of Airyl, perhaps if you spend a little time with her."

Cailan glanced at them and then hunkered down looking at Airyl. "It is strange that I am not afraid of you."

Airyl slowly stepped forward and rubbed her head against his jaw.

Smiling warmly Cailan sank his fingers into the thick fur of her neck and back. "You are very beautiful." He grinned as she leaned against his chest and licked his chin. "This is extraordinary." After a few moments he stood and settled onto the sofa. "Did we discuss strategy often?" He gestured for them to sit.

Taking a chair, Airyl sitting beside him watching Cailan, Jayden nodded. "Several times a day your Majesty, usually with General Loghain."

Leaning forward Cailan studied him again. "Why would you alone attend strategy meetings with myself and the General; where were the other Captains?"

"I was a Sergeant until during the battle your Majesty, my rank of Captain was a battlefield promotion due to the loss of Captain Varril."

"I see. So tell me, why was a Sergeant in the strategy meetings?"

"I had … specific knowledge." He shifted uncomfortably beneath Cailan's searching look. "From a … a Witch of The Wilds."

Cailan wasn't sure if he was more surprised by that information, or more surprised that he believed him. Leaning back in the chair he stared at him thoughtfully. "Well your … information clearly did not help us given our monumental failure."

Jayden bowed his head feeling the colour drain from his face, a lump swelling in his throat. "No it did not."

Cailan saw the shock on Alistair's face and shifted slightly. "I am sorry I did not mean that to sound as it did. If I appear insensitive … I remember almost nothing."

"It is only the truth your Majesty." Jayden stated gruffly feeling that at any moment he would choke on the emotions he was desperately trying to hold back. "If you will permit your Majesty I really must get back to training."

Cailan stood wishing he could take back his thoughtless words. "Of course; thank you for your time Captain William."

Jayden bowed and strode from the room Airyl tight to his leg feeling his distress.

"Damn it Cailan he nearly died saving you!" Alistair snapped hurrying from the room.

Cailan stared after him startled sinking onto the sofa rubbing his neck, knowing Alistair hadn't meant to tell him that information. He let out a low breath. "Is this a test?" He whispered glancing upwards. "Or is it my penance for all those killed at Ostagar?" He sighed softly. "I need to remember, how can I be of any use to anyone like this?" Shaking his head he lay back on the sofa concentrating on the wolf, willing memories to surface.

 **xXx**

Alistair raced along the corridor almost bumping into Jayden in his hurry. "Are you alright?" He whispered glancing around to ensure they were alone.

"I'm fine Ali."

"He didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, it's my own guilt choking me, Cailan's words were just a trigger."

"You did everything you could! You have to know that!" He frowned at his friends sigh.

"You should get back to Cailan, just being around you might help him to remember something else."

"I will be leaving soon." Alistair muttered bitterly.

"Rath needs you Ali."

Alistair met his gaze and gave a rueful smile. "I really need to stop this self-pity don't I." Running his fingers through his hair he let out a breath. "I miss Bethany so much and I keep thinking of our baby growing inside of her. I wonder if we will have a son or daughter and who our baby will take after. I think of the life we were supposed to have and instead all we have is darkness and I might never see them again." He glanced to Jayden as he gripped his arm.

"I swear to you Ali, you have my oath on my honour that I will get you back to your family."

"You do seem to have a way of doing what seems impossible."

As Alistair headed back to his brothers room Jayden slipped down the stairs and back out to the training yard pausing on the steps and watching Delilah who was still practicing. His breath caught as she turned and smiled at him beaconing him over. For one brief moment he allowed himself to imagine a life together where the Blight was over and they were married; he bit his lip at the ache that filled his heart and the guilt that swiftly followed, wondering if he would ever be able to give Delilah the love she deserved.

 **xXx**

Shifting her pack slightly Thelda's eyes narrowed as she saw Bann Esmerelle leaving Lady Julianna's estate, smiling at Cora the Housekeeper who had come to greet her.

"Thelda, it's lovely to see you."

"And you Cora. I didn't realise when you mentioned that Lady Julianna was widening her social circle you meant that poisoned snake."

Cora worried at her lip. "Well I couldn't come right out and say it; you never know who is reading messages that shouldn't. Truth be told she never came near the place until Lady Delilah returned to live at the Keep. Devastated Lady Julianna was. I just don't understand it, Lady Delilah seemed so happy here."

"I don't think she had a choice between you and me."

Cora sighed. "Lady Julianna thought as much, but still broke her heart it did. She isn't the same woman she was."

"How often does the Bann visit?"

"Twice a week and each time our mistress seems less herself; Maker knows what that woman says to her. She was always such a strong woman, it's a sin it is to see her so confused and weak. I never thought I'd see the day she fell to this."

"Maybe our visiting snake is doing more than just talking." Thelda muttered. "I always thought she had a hand in Lady Catherine's death."

Cora paled slightly but nodded. "I fear as much, but she lets no-one in the room with her and while I make every drink and scrap of food myself she could be putting something into it while she is in there. I can't trust anyone else Thelda and no-one knows poisons like you."

Thelda smiled slightly. "Well first things first I better present myself to Lady Julianna and then we will work out how to go about cutting off the head of this snake."

 **xXx**

Leaning back into his chair First Enchanter Irving looked at Uldred over the rim of his teacup taking a long drink of the sweet liquid. The Senior Enchanter had been agitated since his return, several mages and Templars had been lost at Ostagar, along with Wynne one of his oldest friends. He felt his hands tremble at the thought of her and slowly put the cup on the desk. Since his return Uldred had done all but demand that he contact the General to secure the transfer of over half of the Circles Enchanters to the army. He had been horrified by the loss at Ostagar as they all had and he had assured Uldred he would speak to the Knight Commander which he had done. Together he and Gregior had drawn up a list of mages they considered able and of the right temperament to go to the assistance of the army, but Uldred was not satisfied and he feared that something else was driving him. "Uldred you witnessed great atrocities, you need time to rest and recover."

His fists clenching beneath the desk Uldred merely nodded, his frustration almost choking him.

"You look tired Uldred; you would not be the only one to have returned suffering nightmares." He fell silent at the sharp glance.

"We have an opportunity to prove ourselves." Uldred snapped. "Why are you stalling?"

Irving sighed and stared into the liquid taking another sip before he answered. "I do not like to see my people die needlessly. Should the General have need of our services he will contact us, until then we will wait."

 _You are a fool and a coward._ "Perhaps you are right, maybe rest is what I need."

Irving watched him leave pouring himself another cup, catching the tremble of his hand. Uldred had always been good at hiding his emotions, but what he had seen in his eyes as he left made his very bones icy, he saw hate and a darkness that felt as though it would swallow him.

 **xXx**

Foot tapping against the floor in agitation Reece ignored the glares of his fellow mages. Getting to his feet he left the library having no idea where he was going. The walls felt as though they were closing in on him and he couldn't sleep, images of Darkspawn and not knowing what had happened to Dylan and the others of the Company plagued him. He had wanted to be free of the Circle so badly and now that he had been forced to return he felt trapped. He stopped in mid stride seeing Ser Simon walking towards him; turning on his heel he walked quickly in the opposite direction, anger seething within him. He shuddered as somehow without running the Templar managed to catch up to him.

"How long are you going to be angry with me?" Simon asked gently, hesitating as Reece span around glaring at him.

"You had no right to do what you did! I will never forgive you!"

Sighing Simon rubbed his neck. "I had my orders and if you had stayed you would have died like …" He fell silent a lump forming in his throat.

"Don't you dare!" Reece snarled. "They are alive and if they did die it's your fault. We were supposed to back them up and you ran and dragged me with you. You're a damn coward! Now leave me alone!"

Simon remained where he was as Reece stormed off feeling guilty and sick at heart. He relived the horror of the battle as he slept and always it ended with Matthew begging him for help and him leaving him there to die. "I had my orders." He whispered, but in his heart he wished he had made a different decision. He straightened as Senior Enchanter Uldred strode passed him, his eyes gleaming with fury. He shuddered; it seemed that everyone in the Circle was angry these days.

 **xXx**

Entering a private chamber, Erlina at her side, Anora settled into a seat gesturing for her visitor to take the seat opposite her. "What news?"

Removing his cloak Ignatio rubbed his chin in agitation. "I received a messenger bird a short time ago; Arl Howe is on his way back to Denerim and he is bringing the mage with him in the guise of an elven servant."

Anora's hands involuntarily clenched into fists. "You are certain?"

"My agent is, few would speak of her and those that did were fearful. Your majesty I urge caution, a mage able to influence so many is of great concern. I urge you to inform the Templars, she can be taken into custody upon her arrival to the city."

"No! The Arl would say he knew nothing of her being a mage; that he thought her simply a servant and who would believe the word of a blood mage? No, we must watch and gather evidence, we must have proof that the Arl knows what she is and has been using her magic for his own ends."

"It will be as you say your Majesty. Given the danger I would have one of my best, Zarina put in place as your ladies maid. While I do not doubt the skills of your current lady another pair of eyes and daggers never hurts. With the unfortunate loss of King Cailan, well it would not seem so strange that you would have extra people around you."

Anora nodded. "I would gladly accept the extra protection."

"Very well, I will have her come to the palace on the morrow. Be careful your Majesty."

"And you Master Ignatio."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	11. Beginning To Heal

As the sky darkened with the approach of early evening, the icy rain that had fallen all day turned to hail, extra fires hastily lit throughout Redcliffe Castle provided welcome warmth. Dairren watched the twins feeling their anxiety. Aedan had come to see him several times a day, but he knew it hurt his friend that he could not help him, just as it hurt Gabriel. He glanced to Ellowyn smiling at the warmth in her eyes. "I am not in any pain." He reassured, noting Ellowyn move, guessing she was holding his hand though he couldn't feel it.

"Wynne hopes to start working on healing you tomorrow." Ellowyn stated softly. "She managed to wake Cailan."

"Gabe said he doesn't remember anything."

"He will." Aedan stated firmly. "He just needs time, like you."

Dairren glanced to Aedan anxiously. "Gabe said the Wardens are leaving tomorrow."

"Not all. Rory isn't in any fit state to go anywhere and Perin and Peter still need some recovery time."

"But you are going?"

"I have to."

"Just be careful, Howe's men will still be out there." Dairren bit his lip nervously as Aedan's eyes darkened with grief and a pain that nothing could temper, locking his gaze. "Don't you dare get yourself killed out of a need for revenge. You need to live to face that bastard at the Landsmeet and tear him down where everyone can see."

Aedan nodded. "I am coming back, I swear."

Dairren forced a smile before exhaustion swept over him and his eyes closed.

Ellowyn worried at her lip before glancing to her brother. "I think I should go and see Rory."

"Alright, just … remember what I said Ell."

"I will."

 **xXx**

Rolling back his shoulder Perin winced at the burst of sharp pain; despite Ayanna having healed the wound it seemed determined to leave a reminder other than the scar.

"You should speak to Will." Peter suggested shuffling the cards. "He's always coming up with healing salves; he might have something that can help."

Nodding Perin picked up his cards. "Will do, but right now I'm in need of some coin."

Rory glanced at his cards and only just withheld his groan. He tossed a copper into the small bowl balanced on his knees, his mind on Ellowyn. He knew she was in the Castle and he wished to see her with every fibre of his being, but he feared her reaction to him and not just because of the scar that snaked down his face. He forced himself to focus on the cards, glancing up at the knock. "Come in." He stared startled as Ellowyn peered around the door.

"I … I am sorry I did not mean to interrupt."

"No problem." Peter stated nudging Perin who hurriedly got to his feet grabbing the cards. "We can take Rory's coin another time."

Rory swallowed nervously as his fellow Wardens slipped from the room

Swallowing the lump in her throat and gathering her courage Ellowyn focused on Rory, her throat constricting as his gaze nervously met hers. She had been afraid she would still feel angry with him, but she felt only sadness that the love she had imagined they would share throughout their lives had not been enough for him. Her gaze drifted across the scar Aedan had warned her about: the gift of a Darkspawn and a wound Rory would never have survived without magic. It still looked painful but she knew the real danger was the wound at his abdomen; the poison coating the blade having complicated matters, though Ayanna had promised them the worst was passed.

Rory felt his heart ache as he saw his lost love, deeply thankful she had escaped Howe's clutches. "I suppose I am in appearance now the monster I was to you."

"You were never a monster Rory." Ellowyn stated softly taking the seat by the bed.

"I was jealous and petty and foolish beyond endurance." He gestured to his face. "This is what I deserve."

Shaking her head Ellowyn pushed away the pain of her heart. "I will never believe that and neither must you."

"There is no need to pity me."

"I do not. I think you are very brave."

Rory turned his head away from her horrified by the swell of emotion. "I do not deserve your compassion." He felt the gentle squeeze of her hand on his and turned startled to see tears slipping down her cheeks; without thinking he gently caught a tear with his thumb, his breath catching as she leaned into the touch of his hand. "I've missed you so much." He whispered.

"And I you." Struggling to swallow the lump in her throat Ellowyn forced herself to pull away, horrified that one look, one touch from him and the barriers she had so carefully built to protect herself had crumbled.

"Were you … did … did anyone hurt you?" He could barely keep the growl from his voice.

Ellowyn shook her head, lowering her eyes so he wouldn't see how much she wanted his arms around her and to feel protected by him. "Not physically."

"Ell?"

Looking into his pleading eyes she felt a choked sob rise unable to stop it. "Oh Rory it was so awful, but I would endure it a thousand times over if it meant my parents were alive. How can it be that they are gone?" Tears swept down her cheeks, her vision blurring, her breath catching as she felt the warmth of his hand as he clasped hers and she broke down, collapsing against him as sobs shook her body.

Gritting his teeth in pain Rory moved slightly wrapping his arms around her, his throat aching with his own sorrow; fear and anger burning in him wishing she would tell him what had happened, but prepared to wait until she was ready to. "Whatever happened Ell you are safe now and I am so sorry about your parents." He tightened his grip at her wretched sobs wishing that he could take her pain. Moments later he heard a muffled apology and felt her drawing away from him. "Don't go Ell, please. I ..." He met her tearful gaze swallowing painfully as she searched his eyes, startled as she lay on the bed next to him, her head resting on his chest, her body trembling as her tears continued to fall. He bit his lip as she whispered what had happened, horrified that she had been subjected to such magic even if she had been protected from it. Holding her gently he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, feeling her press tighter to his body. "You are safe here Ell." He murmured.

Ellowyn remained silent, letting the warmth of his body and the beat of his heart soothe her; longing for the future she had dreamt of before her world had shattered around her.

 **xXx**

It was nearing midnight and Rathnal was looking over the maps Jayden had prepared for him unable to sleep. It would take at least ten days on horseback driving hard to reach Soldiers Peak, more likely two weeks depending on any delays and unwanted encounters, then at least five days to get from the Peak to the Circle. The soonest they would be back was a month and a lot could happen in that time. He had spent over an hour with Cailan, Fergus and Teagan discussing the need to communicate with Denerim and more specifically the Queen and General and how to go about it. The concern remained that Howe could potentially intercept any attempts to communicate, however the man could not be allowed time to spread his lies and possibly bring the Queen and General to his side. He had agreed to request aid from the Circle while they were there and in the meantime Fergus was considering heading to the border, but Teagan was concerned for his safety. He wished they knew about Jayden, it would have made much more sense to them when he suggested the Captain go to the border instead. He knew how much his friend was desperate to contact his family; at least Fergus had said he would consider it. He glanced to Jayden who was sitting across the table from him. "So do you have any advice on how to deal with Morrigan?" He was still in shock with her sudden appearance that morning, informing him that she would be accompanying them.

"Morrigan can seem arrogant and abrupt, but you would be a fool not to take notice when she wishes to advise you. She is a powerful mage and healer and she has knowledge learned from Flemeth that you would be unlikely to get anywhere else. But hold firm, don't let her boss you about; Morrigan was brought up to see men as inferior."

"You seem to do alright with her."

Amusement lit Jayden's eyes. "Believe me we have our moments."

Rathnal sighed softly. "I wish you were coming with us."

"I would Rath, but my place is with Cailan, especially now."

Nodding reluctantly Rathnal stared once more at the map. "At least a month away when anything could be happening here is frustrating."

"Not when you can contact us daily." Jayden pushed one of the communication runestones across the table. "You know how to use it, at least this way we can stay in touch."

Rathnal stared at him startled. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. We need to be able to keep each other updated. I was also hoping you would do me a favour when you get to the Circle, well I suppose it's a few actually?"

Rathnal raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Of course."

"First if Reece made it back to the Circle I want you to give the Knight Commander these orders. We need him back with us. If the Knight Commander is not happy about it I will speak to him."

Rathnal smiled as he took the sealed parchment. "You just love causing trouble; what else?"

"I wonder if you would check and see if Karl made it back."

"I can do that."

"There is also a young mage called Sam, check in with him if you can; if Reece or Karl are there they will know who he is. He will probably be with the Wilds Flowers which will make it easier because they are the last favour. Get what supplies you can of everything; I fear we will need them.

"That all sounds easy enough."

"Be careful Rath, remember Howe's men will be looking for Aedan and they likely won't care about casualties."

"Those of us with Warden uniforms have managed to disguise them temporarily, we will be careful you have my word." He worried at his lip. "You um … you sure having the Qunari around is a wise thing; I mean he did murder that family."

Jayden sighed. "He did and he is trying to atone for it. I'm not sure what happened, but I don't think Qunari lose control easily, something terrible happened Rath I'm sure of it. Besides you should see him fight. I'd rather have him with us than against us; though I will have to talk to him about his attitude towards mages. I was going to suggest he join you, but taking him to a Circle might be just about the worst idea possible."

Rathnal sighed softly. "Just watch your back; if I have to come back here and fight a Qunari I will not be happy."

"Relax Rath, I'm in a castle surrounded by soldiers, if anyone is risking themselves it's you. Just be careful and stay in touch."

Rathnal held the runestone and smiled glancing up as Alistair settled next to them with three mugs of mead.

Lifting his mug Alistair gave a determined look. "I'll watch his back. Wyverns forever remember."

Biting his lip as he smiled Rathnal lifted his mug joined by Jayden. "Wyverns Forever."

 **xXx**

It was mid-morning by the time everyone was ready; Rathnal signalled to his Wardens and Morrigan that it was time to get moving.

Jayden moved to Morrigan's side. "Be careful; Rath has the runestone if you need to get in touch."

"You need not worry for my safety." She smiled as Airyl nudged her gently. "But I will not be overly cross if you do a little." She saw Delilah watching them and leaned close to Jayden her lips almost touching his ear. "Do not get into too much trouble while I am away." Smirking slightly as she saw jealousy colour Delilah's cheeks.

Forcing her clenched fists to open Delilah willed herself to calm; she knew the witch was deliberately baiting her and damn her it was working. She couldn't stop thinking about the rose she had given Jayden; what woman would give a man flowers and yet it was precious to him and it galled her. She grasped for calm and with it came a delightful realisation; a slow smile curled her lips hoping her look would convey to Morrigan that now that she was leaving with the Wardens, she would have Jayden all to herself. The momentary scowl on the witches face told her she had understood her meaning. _He is mine Morrigan and none of your games or magic will make it otherwise._

Faren grinned broadly. "No getting into trouble while we are away now Will and maybe keep an eye on these lazy sods." He grinned warmly to Peter, Perin and Rory who had left his bed despite Dylan's orders not to, determined to see the others away.

"We'll be the ones keeping an eye on him." Peter grinned.

Jayden shook his head in amusement. "I reckon you are expecting more trouble than me Faren, especially the way you keep eyeing that pony."

Shuddering Faren shifted slightly. "Well at least it's smaller than the rest of them."

Shaking her head Sereda patted the pony she had been given. "They are very sweet Faren and at least you will not be complaining about your feet all the way there."

"No just his backside." Ayanna chuckled glancing to Aedan who was saying his goodbyes to his family.

Fergus hugged his brother tightly wanting to prolong the time before he had to leave. "Be careful Dan."

"I will be back before you know it." Aedan turned as Oren slammed into him hugging his waist so tightly he wasn't sure his nephew ever intended to let go.

"Don't go Uncle Dan, please don't go. The bad men are still out there!" Oren looked up his cheeks wet with tears. "Just stay!"

Hugging his nephew, Aedan placed a kiss to the top of his head. "I promise I will come back and besides I have Ayanna with me, if anyone tries to hurt me she will make them sorry."

Oren glanced over to Ayanna and slowly relaxed his grip. "Come back soon then." He demanded.

"As soon as I can." He smiled slightly as Oren raced across the courtyard seeing him speaking to Ayanna before he hugged her waist giving a beaming smile before racing back over.

"Uncle Dan we can speak to each other while you are away. Captain William gave Warden Commander Rathnal a crystal they can talk to each other with."

Fergus frowned wondering how the Captain had come to have such rare and expensive items, but remained silent knowing how valuable they would be over the coming weeks and months, being able to stay in touch with the Wardens would be a Makers send. He wondered if this was a contingency set up by Cailan, knowing the King had met with the Captain more than anyone else in the army apart from Loghain.

Ellowyn moved to Aedan and hugged him tightly. "Be safe brother."

"You too." Dropping his voice to a whisper he held her a little tighter. "Remember Rory is a Warden and there is no changing that, if … if that was something you wanted changed."

Pulling back Ellowyn swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know and right now all I care about it that we are alive and you come back to us alive." Biting her lip as tears burned her eyes she shook her head. "Maker all I seem to do these days is cry."

"I am coming back Ell, I swear it."

Nodding Ellowyn hunkered down hugging Hunter, Fleta and Rascal sitting close to their brother. "You be safe too Hunter and keep Aedan safe." She smiled as Hunter nuzzled her hair. "Alright then." Forcing herself to move to Fergus's side, she glanced to Oren who was standing between his parents as the Wardens mounted the horses and ponies Bann Teagan had provided and clattered out of the gates, Rathnal and Rinna leading. Hunter nosed Rascal and Fleta before darting after Aedan. Ellowyn caught Jayden's arm as he moved passed. "I know you gave the crystal to Rathnal, but that we will be able to stay in contact with Aedan too is a gift."

"Rath has promised to contact me when they camp each night; you can speak to Aedan every day if you wish."

"Calling crystals are rare and expensive items." Fergus stated, letting the question of how a commoner would come to have them hang in the air.

Ellowyn hooked her arm around her brothers. "And grateful we are that he is allowing us to use them."

Jayden watched her guide her family inside, but he caught Fergus's backward glance. He sighed softly pushing aside the thought of revealing the truth of himself; he wouldn't put the Cousland's or anyone else for that matter in more danger than they already faced. He turned as Teagan joined him.

"William I was wondering if you would accompany me into Redcliffe village. I am aware you sent instructions for refugees to head to Gwaren and Denerim, but it is likely that those to the south of Redcliffe will come here and we are as well being prepared before they arrive in force and given your preparations at Lothering I would appreciate your opinion."

"Of course Bann Teagan."

"Excellent."

Sten watched the Bann and Captain head out of the gates feeling torn. The Wardens held a purpose he could get behind, but he had no desire to go to a place of unleashed mages, but staying within the confines of the Castle was no more appealing. Yet if he was honest with himself his imprisonment in Lothering had left him weakened and the battle had drained him further; he knew he would be a fool not to take advantage of the time to rest and recuperate. Besides which it gave him more time to observe and interact with the Captain. The man was as eager to train with him as he was to find out about Seheron and the Qun. In return Sten had been given first-hand accounts of the battle, the Darkspawn and the immense threat they posed and while it appeared that the Captain would have to remain at the side of the man they were hiding in the Castle, from what little he knew of him, he believed he would lead him to the front line of the Blight, he just needed to exercise patience.

 **xXx**

That first morning Jayden was introduced to Murdock the Mayor. He remained when Teagan returned to the Castle, talking defences and getting a feel for the village. Murdock took him to the Chantry and introduced him to Reverend Mother Cella and Sister Leliana who were preparing supplies for the refugees. He mentioned helping Sister Theohild when the Mother asked about his involvement with the Chantry, finding himself immediately being fussed over as though he was a cherished son. He caught Sister Leliana's amused smile, the young woman turning away to hide it from her superior. Murdock had raised an eyebrow, but left them to it, simply reminding him where he would be if he required him. It was late afternoon by the time Jayden managed to take his leave from the Mother who urged him to return the following day there being much to do. He spent the time before evening meal training with Thomas and Warin, always aware of the wounds that even despite their severity were taking too long to heal given the healing magic he had received. Dylan hadn't said anything, but he knew his friend was worried. As the bell sounded they hurried to wash and change.

As usual Lady Isolde and her son did not join them, but Delilah took Morrigan's place at Jayden's side and he was hard pressed to conceal his shock as he felt her hand tentatively rest on his thigh. He was grateful for Robert's almost constant stream of conversation to distract him. The young mage and Terrance had struck up something of a friendship and Robert appeared to be far more confident in himself and in his ability to help. Jayden noted Dylan watching Robert a slight smile on his face having taken an almost brotherly role with the slightly younger mage who he had apparently barely spoken too while in the Circle. Matthew of course was subtly watching them both, while the atmosphere between them had become almost friendly he was not lax in ensuring his duty. Jayden was aware Senior Enchanter Wynne had reminded Matthew of his duty to the Templar Order when she had observed him being what she considered to be too relaxed in Dylan and Robert's presence. He had hidden his surprise well, but Jayden knew her words had stung him. As a Templar Matthew knew his duty, but being in the Denerim Company had allowed them to work together and it was something he was not prepared to cast aside. He caught Matthew's gaze and gave him what he hoped was a supportive look as Senior Enchanter Wynne joined them, sadly reporting yet another failed attempt to heal the Arl, feeling a rush of frustration as the friendly conversation fell silent. He wondered if the Ashes truly were the Arl's only hope and if so he needed to speak to Bann Teagan regarding what he knew of Brother Genitivi's intended destination. With the conversation gone Jayden became acutely aware once more of where Delilah's hand was resting, trying to think of anything, but the warmth of her body next to him and the kisses they had shared.

 **xXx**

Having passed on the information about Genitivi to Teagan and Fergus and supplying them with a rough map and directions of how to reach Haven, Jayden had left them to decide what to do with the information. They had made no decision yet on going to the border and he was left feeling frustrated and restless. Unable to sleep, his mind consumed with everything he thought he should be doing, alternating with the chaos of desire and guilt Delilah stirred within him, he went down to the training yard hesitating as he saw Sten. Despite the Qunari's size he was fast and graceful, tremendous power exhibited in each movement of his blade.

"It is a good blade." Sten stated as he stopped. "But not mine."

"The blade you owned must have been very special to you." Jayden stated approaching him.

"Asala means soul in my language. It was forged from rare blue steel and was made for my hand and my hand alone. I cannot return home without it."

Jayden stared at him startled, not being allowed to return home was bad enough, but because he didn't have his sword seemed ludicrous. "I apologise for my ignorance, but why can you not return home without it?"

"It is a death sentence."

It took a moment to process that alarming information, Jayden seeing no reason why he would lie. "How did you come to be without Asala? I know the Chantry did not have it though they had your armour."

Sten hesitated looking over the Captain before he glanced up at the moon as it suddenly appeared from behind dark clouds. "The Arishok demanded to know of the Blight and so I was sent here with several others. We were attacked by Darkspawn near Lake Calenhad. In the attack I was rendered unconscious and when I woke Asala was no longer with me and those I had come with were dead." He swallowed painfully, to die in battle was an honour, but his disgrace almost choked the words he forced himself to speak. "I panicked; without Asala I could not return home and such thoughts brought madness upon me." He shuddered remembering the haze he had fallen into, not truly conscious of his actions until all near him lay as dead as his fellow soldiers. "There is no point in dwelling on what cannot be changed. Asala is gone and I must come to terms with what is; if you will excuse me."

"Of course good night Sten."

"Captain." Heading back inside Sten hesitated at the doors and glanced back seeing the Captain's blade gleaming in the moonlight before it struck the practice dummy. Watching him thoughtfully he considered his feeling of discomfort, the man was far too easy to talk to and he found himself speaking of that which he had no intention of discussing. Yet there was something about the Captain, something more than his rank and respectful nature, something that Sten could not yet determine, but he had the growing feeling this man was someone he should not rush to part from.

 **xXx**

It was only an hour or so passed dawn when Fergus pulled up a seat next to Dairren's bed. Those who had survived Ostagar slept as little as they could, nightmares all too frequent when they did sleep. Teagan had charged Ser Olwin and Ser Peris, both veteran knights to try and locate Brother Genitivi. They were given the fastest horses in Redcliffe stables, the map and directions supplied by the Captain and had left at dawn. He still thought the Ashes were a wild goose chase, but Teagan said it appeared to give the Arlessa hope and had calmed her a little. He kept thinking about the Calling Crystal at the border and was reluctant to wait to see if the Circle could help them, but he was also reluctant to leave his family. He had spoken to Oriana who was as worried as he, but she also recognised that should Howe manage to bring Loghain and Anora to his side, there would be no-where in Ferelden that would be safe for them. He knew she was right and doing nothing waiting on others did not sit well with him. He turned his attention to Dairren giving him a warm smile. "How are you?"

"Tired, Maker all I do is lie here and yet I feel exhausted."

"Your body is healing and magical healing can take its toll."

Dairren sighed. "Dylan has done so much for me, but nothing works."

"Wynne said she will come and see you today. She has the reputation for being the finest mage healer in Ferelden; I have hope she will be able to help."

"Well she can't make it worse." He winced as Fergus dropped his head, unable to hide his expression of guilt. "We were in battle Fergus; this is not your fault."

"If I had told you to return to your father's side as I should have you would be uninjured."

"I am not sure about that; I think my father was ready to drive a blade into me himself."

"Dairren!"

"He threatened to do as much. It does not matter that Arl Howe and his men are the cause of my mother's … of her death, he blames me because I spent more of my time studying and researching rather than training with a sword, but I do not regret standing at your side and if I were to do it again I would not make a different choice. Well, maybe I would stand on the other side." He forced a smile. "Perhaps magic can still help me; I hate being so helpless."

"We will do everything we can."

They spoke for the next hour about trivial things; the pair glancing to the door at the knock.

Wynne entered smiling warmly, Gabriel a step behind. "Lord Fergus, Lord Dairren, I am sorry I could not come sooner, I have had to pace myself."

Dairren returned her smile. "Well I wasn't going anywhere."

"Indeed. Well let's see what we can do about that." Scanning him with magic Wynne frowned to herself. "There is a great deal of damage, but despite appearances to the contrary Dylan has done a fine job of containing the damage. Yes I can work with this." She smiled warmly. "I am hopeful I can repair at the very least the majority of the damage, but it will not be a quick process, it will take weeks, perhaps months and sometimes the magic will not be gentle. If all goes well you will regain your feeling and at times that may not be pleasant."

"If I can walk and hold a sword at the end of it I can endure it." Dairren stated firmly, though his voice caught and he glanced to Gabriel who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Very well, an hour per day should do nicely; Lord Fergus and Sergeant Gabriel if you would excuse us."

"I'd like Gabe to stay." Dairren stated quickly, biting his lip at the pleading tone.

"As you wish."

Fergus gently gripped his shoulder. "I will come back later."

As he left Wynne turned back to Dairren and smiled. "Well, let's begin."

 **xXx**

After leaving Dairren, Fergus headed down to the training yard to join Oriana, watching Oren like a hawk in his training session. He had seen the Captain training soldiers at Ostagar and since being here, had even witnessed Delilah's training and had been apprehensive to say the least knowing how hard he had worked them. He quickly realised he needn't have worried; he was relaxed with Oren and put him at his ease, taking him through the basics and patiently working with him. He sucked in a sharp breath as Oren suddenly threw down his sword, angry tears streaming down his face yelling he couldn't do it. He moved to go to him, startled when Oriana gripped his arm.

"What he needs now is a soldier, not his parents." She stated softly, smiling sadly at his shocked expression. "Does our son not remind you of someone at a similar age?" She raised an eyebrow at his frown and smiled slightly at his comprehension. "Loghain did not like standing back either, but he did it because it was what his son needed and it worked."

"Is that why you allowed this?"

Oriana gazed at her son and nodded. "I will not have Howe destroy him."

Jayden hunkered down meeting Oren's fierce gaze. "I know it hurts, I know the fear feels like it is choking you and you have to get everything right or you might lose someone else, but learning these things takes time and practice and dedication. Those men who came to Highever that night had years of training."

Oren blinked back furious tears. "I do not have years! They might come here today!"

Jayden nodded slightly glancing to Rascal. "I hear Rascal defended you several times."

Nodding fiercely Oren gestured to Rascal who darted over. "He's the bravest and best mabari in the whole world."

"The dwarven warriors have what is called a second, another warrior who always has their back. Rascal is your second; he's already proven that, so how about we do some training together."

Oren's eyes widened. "We can do that?"

Jayden glanced to Airyl who moved to his side. "This is Airyl, my second."

"Is she really a wolf? She looks like a wolf?"

"She is, she has been with me since she was a pup when Darkspawn killed all of her family."

Oren worried at his lower lip and glanced to Jayden. "So you are her family."

"I am, with Gabriel, Lawrence and Tess we became her new pack. Fighting alone can be scary; fighting with someone you know will always have your back can make facing your enemy a little easier."

Oren blinked trying to stop his tears. "I miss grandpa and grandma so much; will the hurt ever stop?"

"I lost my mom when I was young and my grandpa a few years after that, I miss them every day, but sometimes when I am most lost, or my heart hurts so much I don't think I can go on I have felt them with me and I know that one day I will see them again, but right now, there are things that need to be done and there are people here I don't want to leave just yet." Jayden felt shock move through his body as Oren threw himself at him and hugged him so tightly it hurt. He gently hugged him until he felt the boy regain his composure.

Oren stepped back and picked up his sword from where he had thrown it. "I'm ready to try again."

Oriana smiled and wrapped her arms around her husbands. "He is safe with William." She murmured. _As Ellowyn swore he would be._

 **xXx**

Face flushed Oren put the practice sword back on the rack, bowed to the Captain saying goodbye to both him and Airyl before he ran to his parents Rascal at his heels. "Did you see?" He asked eagerly, looking very proud of himself. "Did you see me and Rascal fighting together?"

"I did." Oriana stated, smiling as Rascal pushed his head into her hand. "You are both learning quickly."

"Captain William said the same. He and Airyl are awesome!"

Fergus knelt before his son. "I noticed you got upset earlier."

Oren flushed. "I didn't think I was getting good enough fast enough."

"And now?"

"Captain William is teaching me to focus all the anger and feeling sad. He said it is like a river, it is better to flow with the water than try and stand against it or it will drown you." He watched his father's look towards the Captain and clutched his hand. "Please papa, I want to keep practising with him, it still hurts and I still feel awful, but not as awful."

Fergus nodded and ruffled his hair. "I can see that and I have no objections to you practicing with him." He was startled by Oren's delighted smile and fierce hug.

"I'm starving!"

Oriana smiled at her son and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Then we had better find you some food."

As they went inside, Fergus headed down the steps moving over to Jayden. "You have made quite the impression on my son."

"He is a fast learner my Lord."

"I admit having seen you training with the others and at Ostagar I was a little concerned."

"I had good tutors when I was about his age and I remember their training."

Fergus looked at him curiously wondering who had taught a farm boy such moves, wondering if family members had been soldiers. "Oren seems more settled in himself; his mother and I are most grateful."

"I am glad it is helping him my Lord."

Fergus hesitated and then smiled and headed back into the castle, there was just something about the Captain that was familiar that went beyond all he had seen at Ostagar and he couldn't put his finger on what. Shaking his head he moved through the corridors needing to speak to Teagan and Cailan.

 **xXx**

Standing next to the window Fergus sighed deeply. "I have reservations too, but Howe has been ahead of us at every step. I need to speak to Anora and Loghain and I cannot risk going to Denerim, nor can we trust that any message would reach them, or that it would be un-tampered if it did arrive. The only relatively safe and realistic option is the Calling Crystal at the border."

Rubbing his chin Cailan looked at the friend he still could not remember. "This is dangerous Fergus; send another in your stead."

"How would someone else ensure Anora and Loghain have not been turned against my family. No Cailan I must be the one to go."

Sighing softly Teagan nodded. "I agree, though I dislike it. You will have to be disguised along with any soldiers you take with you to ensure you attract as little attention as possible."

Cailan glanced at them both. "You know you could be walking straight into a trap. If this Rendon has persuaded my wife and her father of his cause they could have contacted the border and you could be arrested or worse."

"I know Cailan, but what other choice do we have?"

The men looked at each other silently for a few moments, before Teagan sighed. "Maker there will be no horses left in the stables at this rate." Rolling back his aching shoulders Teagan glanced to Fergus thoughtfully. "Will you take William with you, the new Warden Commander seemed eager for him to go?"

Fergus shook his head. "No I would have him stay here, Oren has taken to him and the lessons seem to have calmed him and increased his confidence. Besides Ellowyn trusts him and we know he would give his life in defence of Cailan. No if I must go I would feel better with him here."

"As you wish." Teagan stated. "But may I suggest you leave with as little fuss as possible. Perhaps even through the families escape route through the castle, I can have the horses waiting for you a little way from the Castle. I trust the men and women within these walls, but there could be those watching out with."

"That would seem sensible. Maker I wish none of this secrecy was necessary. I will inform Anora of the situation here, she will be relieved you live Cailan."

"Will she? What use am I like this?"

Fergus gripped his arm. "You will remember Cailan, we just have to have faith."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	12. Burdens Of The Soul

Glancing to Connor whose nose was buried in the pages of the book he had given him, Jowan gave a soft sigh. He had been moved to a wing and upper floor of the Castle that Lady Isolde had put off limits to everyone else including the servants apart from Sister Leliana. Leliana had told him that Teagan had been curious about why, but had let the matter rest after Isolde had thrown a fit about those he was allowing to stay within the Castle. He glanced towards the window, not even the glimmer of a star in the dark sky he could see. His life now consisted of this room and the room opposite and opening the windows was as close to fresh air as he could get and that only at night in case someone saw him. It was like being at Kinloch Hold only somehow worse, at least in the Circle they knew he was a mage, here he was terrified of discovery. He glanced up realising Connor was standing in front of him.

"You hate it here now don't you?" Connor whispered.

"It is just a little dangerous for both of us right now Connor."

Biting his lip Connor glanced to the door making sure they were alone. "We could run away, you, me and Sister Leliana." He flushed at Jowan's shocked expression. "Mom said if father ever finds out what I am he will send me to the Circle and terrible things will happen to me and …" He sniffed dismally. "Mom says she loves me, the only one who really loves me, but she hates that I'm a mage. I've heard her praying to the Maker to take this curse off me. I love my mom Jowan, but I think she is lying, I don't think she loves me anymore and I think she wants to keep this a secret because she is scared for herself."

Jowan bit his lip wishing that Connor's perception of how things were with his family was wrong, but he believed the same. "People get scared when magic is involved and the love people have for you can turn to fear."

"What did your mom do when she found out you had magic?"

Jowan worried at his lip but saw no reason to lie. "I was five, maybe six when my magic manifested and my father dumped me at the Chantry. My mother … my mother said I was an abomination."

"You are not an abomination!" Connor gasped wrapping his arms around Jowan's neck and hugging him.

Patting his back Jowan smiled as Connor let his arms fall to his sides.

"We could go and live in the Frostback Mountains; no-one would bother us there."

"Connor …"

"Please just think about it." He turned sharply hearing footfalls and darted over to the desk turning the page of the book. He glanced up seeing his mother returning her smile and accepting the tray of food she had brought.

Isolde glanced to Jowan. "I trust you are being careful; you of course know the consequences if you are caught."

Jowan nodded knowing fine well she would deny all knowledge of him as a mage. "Yes Lady Isolde."

Isolde pressed a kiss to her sons head before leaving the room casting a final warning glance to Jowan; she would see him dead before he could betray the secret of her son.

Though he remained silent Connor hated the way his mother looked at Jowan and he was scared that she might say something just to get him into trouble. Connor knew without a doubt that Jowan would never betray him; sometimes thinking his tutor was more family than his own parents. Slipping from the seat he moved back over to Jowan who was sitting with his head bowed looking exhausted. "Jowan?" As the mage looked up Connor worried at his lower lip. "What happens if the Templars find out about me?"

"You are young Connor, just come into your magic; you will be taken to the Circle for training. I've told you that."

"And you would come with me."

Jowan felt his stomach lurch and he grasped Connor's arms. "Listen to me, you don't ever want to go to the Circle do you hear me? Not ever."

"But I wouldn't have to hide, you wouldn't have to hide."

Closing his eyes Jowan shook his head. "Connor listen to me please, the Circle is a bad place. Many of the Templars hurt mages for fun. They lock you in a dungeon cell and beat you until they grow bored." He bit his lip at Connor's horrified expression.

"Did they hurt you?" Connor whispered, his hands trembling.

"Lots of times Connor; promise me, promise me you won't tell your secret. I won't be able to protect you in the Circle, Maker I couldn't protect myself." He suddenly realised Connor was hugging his neck again. "I'm sorry Connor I didn't mean to scare you; I just need you to know why you have to keep what you are a secret, at least for now."

"I'd really miss Uncle Teagan, but I still think we should run away." Connor murmured.

Jowan sighed softly. "Maybe one day we won't have to."

 **xXx**

Feeling exhausted, the responsibilities that had fallen to him since his brothers illness feeling heavier than usual, Teagan decided that he would be better for trying to get at least some sleep. He was heading towards the staircase leading up to the family bedrooms, passing by the Great Hall when he saw a servant hurrying across the room with Hubert, one of the younger guardsmen in his own estate. He felt his stomach lurch fearing the worst hurrying over to him, relieved moments later to discover he was simply delivering a message from his wife.

Eagerly taking the sealed parchment, Teagan gave the servant instructions to ensure Hubert had a hot meal and a place to rest as he wished to send a reply. Returning to the study and settling at the desk Teagan caught the faint scent of Loretta's favourite perfume, breaking the seal.

 _My darling,_

 _I hope all is well at Redcliffe and that you will be coming home soon. I write to you with the most joyous news. Rosslyn is mother to a beautiful baby boy. Both Rosslyn and her son are in good health. She has named him Gawain, a fine name. I admit he has stirred such a longing in me for our own child though I do not envy her the birth, she suffered greatly._

 _Please come home soon my love, I miss you terribly and if you cannot come home yet then please write. Do you have word of Gawain's father?_

 _All my love_

 _Loretta xx_

Teagan glanced at the letter thoughtfully, perhaps if Redcliffe could not evoke any memories for Cailan, Rainesfere and perhaps Rosslyn could. He sat down taking out parchment and quill pouring his heart into too few sentences, longing to have his wife in his arms, informing her that Gawain's father was alive, though injured and he hoped to bring him to Rainesfere in due course. Sealing the parchment he smiled slightly at the thought of a child of their own, praying they would be so blessed and despite the difficulty of the situation, thinking Cailan a very lucky man.

 **xXx**

The sleet that had hammered Redcliffe during the night had stopped by morning, much to Fergus's relief who had intended to leave for the border whatever the weather. Turning back looking at Redcliffe Castle in the distance Fergus bit his lip to stop the tremble. Oren had been almost hysterical when he had told him he had to leave, his son clinging to him, begging him not to go. He had tried to explain, but Oren was too panicked to listen and it took a tonic of herbs used to elicit calm to soothe his son. Oriana did not show her own distress at his leaving, but he knew she felt it, remembering the way she had clung to him as they had made love the night before. He lowered his head feeling a shudder move through his body wondering if he was doing the right thing or if this was truly madness. Ten days should all go well before he would be back with them; he glanced to Warin who was to his right, no-one was happy about this situation. Thomas had urged Warin to accompany them knowing his skills at disguise, evasion and general survival. While he appreciated the sense it did not sit well. Oriana feared this all some elaborate scheme and Warin would kill him as he slept. For Warin's part he refused to leave his charges and had said so repeatedly. In the end Fergus had been surprised when Thomas ordered Warin to accompany and protect him, suggesting he remained in his room or the dungeon if need be, stating his life would be forfeited if he did not return. That had led to a horrified and shocked silence and then protests from Warin and Delilah before an agreement had finally been reached. Thomas would be kept under guard, a provision demanded by Oriana, though he was not restricted in his movements. Warin understood that should harm come to him; his charges would be held accountable, which had led to their current situation. The former right hand of Arl Howe now his sworn protector until they returned to Redcliffe. Fergus urged his horse into a gallop, Warin and the three soldiers selected to accompany him thundering along beside him.

 **xXx**

Frustrated that Fergus had decided he would not be accompanying them, Jayden resigned himself to hoping that his father had received the letter he had sent with Sister Theohild, hoping that she had reached Denerim, or soon would. He spent the morning training with Oren who was still deeply upset and distracted by his father's leaving. He did all he could to soothe and divert the boy from his fear and distress. Appearing a little calmer after their training Oren returned to his mother and aunt and then Delilah joined him. He was impressed with her dedication to training and the skill she was developing; though each smile she gave him, or each touch of her hand gently on his arm left him struggling to remain professional and he was quite sure she knew exactly the effect she was having on him. He was almost glad to bring an end to their training as the bell for midday meal sounded, thinking instead of food what he really needed was a dip in the cold waters of Lake Calenhad.

Gesturing to Airyl he headed to the main gate and after speaking to the guard he was allowed to leave, Teagan having ensured he could come and go to the village to help with any preparations for the refugees or to prepare for the Darkspawn. Jayden breathed in the cool air; everything seemed calm, a bright day with no hint of the darkness that had visited their land. He set off running, Airyl darting ahead glad to be out of the confines of the castle. Jayden gave himself to the feeling of freedom that only running, or flying on the back of a dragon seemed to bring. He thought of Flemeth and hoped wherever she was she was safe and that whatever she was doing was not terrible. He ran into the village heading towards the lake fully intending to take a dip in the cold waters, skidding to a halt as he heard his name.

"William and Airyl, well bless my soul there is no mistaking the pair of you!"

Jayden recognised the Blacksmith from Lothering, clasping his arm in greeting, having heard rumours he was in Redcliffe. "Harritt what are you doing here? I thought most people were heading to Gwaren or Denerim from Lothering."

"Well when Garrett and young Carver came into Lothering talking about evacuation I figured you can't get a more defended place than Redcliffe. Though the village isn't as defensible as I would like and they don't seem to be keen on letting people into the castle so I'm bunking in with Owen the blacksmith here. He seemed grateful for the help, think he's a bit lonely what with his daughter working at the castle, the Arlessa's maid apparently, but she's a demanding woman and for all the Castle isn't far he doesn't see his daughter as often as he would like." He took a deep breath. "Came out for some air while he deals with a scavenger, can't bear them myself."

"Scavenger?"

"Aye, bastards have no trade of their own, they loot from the dead. I couldn't listen to his rubbish, kept boasting of having sold a giant's sword, you know one of the Qunari blades, though what a Qunari would be doing anywhere near here is beyond me and I don't think much could kill those things. For my money he's talking rubbish."

Glancing towards the smiths Jayden chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. The likelihood that the scavenger was talking about Sten's sword was minimal, but it would take only a moment to investigate.

Turning at the sound of shouting Harritt nodded approvingly. "Hah Owen's sending him on his way, damn fool listened to more than I would have."

"Harritt if you would excuse me I feel the need to speak to him about what he's been doing."

"You'll not scare him off; men like him don't have a conscience."

Jayden quickened his step catching up to the white haired man whose clothes had clearly seen better days. "Excuse me."

Turning the man gave a yelp of surprise at seeing a man in armour and a wolf watching him. "Hey now you stay away from me."

"I just want to ask you a question."

The scavenger hesitated, a cunning gleam in his eyes. "A question … so the answer might be worth something to you then?"

Jayden raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, depends on the answer."

Eyeing the pair cautiously the scavenger nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"I've heard you sold a Qunari sword."

The scavenger glanced around anxiously, if Faren ever found out he had seen the fight and taken the sword prior to buying the patch his life wouldn't be worth living, if he let him live. He shivered, tired of having to live off the scraps left to him, a glove or torn boot was an insult, he was due the sword he had taken for all the years of being mocked. He eyed the stranger; he didn't look too dangerous so perhaps he would get out of this with his body intact. "It was mine to sell."

"I think the Qunari you stole it from might have something to say about that."

"I'm no thief! I don't take nothing from the living, just them as don't need things anymore."

"Did you even check to see if the Qunari was alive?"

"Didn't need to, saw the whole thing. Darkspawn surrounded them, oh they fought well, but there was just too many see. The ones with horns fell first; the one without horns … well it took longer for them to get the better of him." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I thought all those Qunari had horns."

"Those of the Qunari born without horns are seen as special." Jayden stated softly.

"Yeh, well he still got killed by those darkspawn. Tried to get them away from the others; that's how I got the sword, wasn't even on Faren's patch. You've got no right to interrogate me about this, I ain't done nothing wrong!"

"Look I don't know who this Faren is and I don't care about whose patch it was. What I want is to know who you sold the sword to."

"I ain't telling." He flinched as Airyl growled. "Hey now, keep that thing under control." He whimpered as she growled again baring her teeth.

"I wouldn't annoy her."

The scavenger glanced around wondering how far he could run before the wolf caught him, his shoulders slumping as he decided it wouldn't be far. "I sold it to a dwarf named Dwyn, he lives here in Redcliffe."

"Alright, now I'm going to send a message up to the Castle and have someone meet us, then we are going to this Dwyn and you are going to give him the coin back and get that sword."

Hesitating only a moment, encouraged by another growl from Airyl the scavenger reluctantly nodded. "Alright, but Dwyn is a mean one I reckon he won't give it up easy, not even for coin."

"I know someone who can probably persuade him."

 **xXx**

Rapping sharply on the door Jayden waited for an answer aware of the trembling man next to him not sure if he was more afraid of Sten or Airyl. He glanced to Sten, despite having pointed out the sword Dwyn had bought might not in fact be Asala, Sten seemed to ignore that small fact and had all but terrified the scavenger into leading them to the dwarf's home. He focused as the door opened and the dwarf in question glared at them.

"What do you want?"

Jayden cleared his throat. "This gentleman sold you a sword that was not his to sell. He is here to give you back the money and to return the sword it its rightful owner."

Dwyn glared at the scavenger. "You neglected to mention the giant you took it from was alive, but I paid a fair price for it, it's mine now." He glared up at Sten at the Qunari's growl. "Don't think you're going to intimidate me now get lost!"

"I told you." The scavenger whimpered, as the door slammed shut.

Jayden glanced to Sten seeing him tense letting out a huffed breath as the Qunari slammed himself against the door breaking it open.

"It's mine!" Sten snarled heading inside.

"You should probably go." Jayden stated eternally grateful he had spoken to Murdock who had told him as far as he was concerned they could hang the dwarf by his toenails for all he cared. As the scavenger ran off he walked into the house stepping over the two unconscious human guards to find Dwyn pinned against the wall by his throat, his face turning purple. "Sten hasn't enough unnecessary blood been shed? I'm sure Master Dwyn will be more than happy to give you the sword in exchange for the coin he paid for it."

"Give me what is mine!" Sten snarled, dropping the dwarf.

"Alright, alright." Dwyn gasped rubbing his throat. "More bloody trouble than it's worth." He stepped into the back room grumbling angrily as he retrieved the sword.

Sten took the blade holding it reverently. "Asala." He whispered.

Jayden felt a rush of relief that the blade was his, not sure how the Qunari would have reacted had it not been.

Snatching the coin from Jayden, Dwyn kicked his two guards giving a huff of frustration. "Now get out of my damn house and don't come back!"

Once outside Sten raised Asala searching for any damage finding the blade as perfect as it had been the last time the sword had been in his hand. Turning to the Captain, Sten met his gaze unable to adequately express his gratitude, stunned that he had somehow managed to find a single lost blade in a country at war. "You have my thanks."

"There is nothing to stop you returning home now and I know you lost men, but if we don't stop the Blight in Ferelden it will sweep across Thedas. You are a warrior of great strength and skill and so I ask you to stay with us, help us defeat the blight."

"I could not have left without Asala, you could have said nothing and let the dwarf keep it."

"No man should be without his soul, especially when going into battle."

"I dislike this waiting, it serves no purpose."

"Once the Wardens have the treaties we will be able to gather more support, without that after the losses at Ostagar we will be hard pressed to stand against the Horde. However there are things to do here, building defences and ensuring everyone has at least some practice with a blade. The Darkspawn care nothing for age, status or gender, they will slaughter whoever they come across; while we wait for the Wardens that at least we can do."

After a moment's consideration Sten nodded. "Very well I shall remain and see this Blight vanquished; then perhaps I will have an adequate answer for the Arishok."

Jayden felt a rush of relief, Sten was only one, but he was a start, hoping his father was successfully recruiting others for the battle the Archdemon would bring down upon them.

 **xXx**

Kneeling before the statue of Andraste, Loghain lit a candle as he had done every day since his return to Denerim, imagining it brought him somehow closer to his son. He bowed his head, a bone deep exhaustion dragging at him. _Please forgive me; I should never have left you_. _Maker I should have ordered you to remain at my side, or signalled the retreat and come for you myself. How could I have failed you again?_ He felt a flare of irritation as he heard footsteps behind him, glancing back raising an eyebrow as Sister Theohild stood watching him patiently. "You made it back then Sister."

"I did."

Loghain turned back to the statue. "I suppose you wish to re-criminate me regarding leaving Lothering."

"No, I understand why you had to leave."

He winced as Theohild knelt beside him, her knees clicking painfully. "Can you manage Sister?"

"You might have to help me up."

He was surprised by the gentle smile on her face and the warmth and generosity he felt flowing towards him, raising an eyebrow when she handed him a sealed parchment.

"You will want to read that."

Frowning Loghain broke the seal staring in shock at the flowing script that he recognised as his sons.

 _General Loghain,_

 _As you will have surmised by this letter I survived Ostagar thanks to the help of a certain two witches of the Wilds. I feared King Cailan had died at Ostagar, but Morrigan had not seen his body and upon travelling to Lothering I heard rumours that while injured he is still alive, escaping with the surviving Wardens. It is for this reason that I do not return directly to Denerim. My intention is to seek out the Wardens and discover if our King still lives._

 _I will return to Denerim as soon as I am able, Maker willing with our King and the Wardens._

 _Be safe._

 _Captain William_

Loghain realised his hands were shaking. "He lives." He whispered, a shuddering breath escaping his lips.

"Indeed and was still alive when he left Lothering after its defence. I of course urged him to come to Denerim especially being so badly hurt." She held her ground beneath his sharp look and explained the events that had occurred as she knew them. Getting to her feet with Loghain's help Theohild patted his hand. "The Maker is guiding William your Lordship. He saved him for His purpose; I believe that now more than ever. I should also perhaps tell you that he was most adamant that Arl Howe not intercept this message."

"I … the situation is … precarious."

"Indeed your Lordship and likely to become more so. Be careful."

Loghain looked to her and nodded. "Of course." As Theohild took her leave Loghain slumped onto a bench reading and re-reading each word. He had no doubt in his daughters ability to rule, but the simple truth was the people expected a Therin to lead them and one way or another that was likely what would be demanded, especially if the rumour reached Denerim that Cailan lived. He offered a small prayer to whoever was watching over his son to also watch over Cailan. The ever present guilt over Maric surfaced, but he forced it back, if Cailan lived he had no doubt Jayden would do all in his power to bring him home. He glanced to the statue of Andraste. "Please keep them safe." Tucking the letter into a pocket he stood meeting Cauthrien's gaze as she waited for him in an alcove. He knew she had been concerned about his state of mind with good cause, but with this one piece of paper hope had been rekindled in his heart, but so too was the fear that his son seemed to attract the worst of situations and he was in no position to help him.

 **xXx**

Pulling tight the thread of a small bird she was embroidering, using the time to think through all of the options available to them with the Darkspawn mess, Anora glanced up as her father entered the room, he seemed stunned, yet lighter somehow. "Father?"

Loghain glanced to Zarina his daughter's new ladies maid knowing she was a Crow, but not yet trusting her fully.

Seeing his look Anora spoke quietly to Zarina who nodded and left the room. "What news father?" She asked once the door was closed.

"Your brother is alive Anora, searching for the Wardens and Cailan who he believes may be alive and with them."

Anora stared at the letter in shock turning to Erlina. "Send a bird to Redcliffe; I want to know if Cailan and my brother are there." She swallowed painfully her hands trembling. "Even with magic how could he have survived the wounds the soldiers reported?"

"Perhaps Sister Theohild is right and the Maker is protecting him." Loghain stated taking the letter back; gazing at the words as though they would summon his son to his side. "I would order him back to Denerim, but if he does find Cailan he will not leave his side and Maker knows what injuries Cailan may have suffered."

Rubbing her forehead Anora took a calming breath. "If Cailan lives and cannot be moved due to injury he will be safe within Redcliffe Castle. My brother is clearly capable of travelling and you gave him his communication runestones before he went to Ostagar. He can leave one with Cailan and bring the other here."

Erlina rose. "Is there anything else you wish communicated?"

Anora shook her head. "What I need to say to my brother will be said to him in person when he gets here." _Maker whatever you have planned for my brother let him come home; give me the chance to tell him how sorry I am for what I said to him._

 **xXx**

The sun had barely risen as Lenya dressed, anger and frustration making her movements sharp and hurried. Glancing at herself in the mirror she forced herself to calm, no matter how unsettled she felt, she could not afford it to be seen and used against her. Patience was what was required, but it was growing thin and being summoned as though she was a servant was almost the last straw. All had been going well, Magister Aurelian Titus had been thrilled to have King Maric in his grasp, but the Magrallen would take time to build the power required for his plan and he had yet to keep his end of their bargain. She grew more pleased by the day that she had ensured the device was nothing more than a complex cell to hold Maric; it would never give Aurelian the ability to re-shape anything. The man was a fool and Tevinter was not fit to rule themselves let alone the rest of the world. She could have killed him true, but if Flemeth was to be drawn here there could be no hint that she was involved and she needed the Magister as her cover, particularly since she needed the use of some of the relics he had somehow managed to procure. Flemeth was too powerful for her to approach unaided and even with the power she was building she was not sure it would be enough. Her attempt to have Alric's descendent brought to her through the Warden's had been a monumental failure; having other people carry out tasks could be truly disappointing, but in this case she needed a Dreamer, one of those rare mages who could enter the Fade at will needing neither lyrium or blood magic and shaping the Fade to influence the dreams of others. A Dreamer would enable her to influence Alric's descendent, to have him come to her. With the bait set she would draw Flemeth to her and destroy her and in so doing end the curse and free the spirit of her sister trapped within the ruins of the temple in the Brecilian Forest. Straightening her shoulders she smiled slightly, she could play the part a little longer for the sake of her sister, but not much longer. Striding from the room she felt the ripple of magic that prevented any intruders, having returned on more than one occasion to find an unconscious apprentice mage by her door.

Aurelian tapped his fingers against the chair, his gaze focused on Maric who remained suspended in the air attached to the Magrallen. The blood of dragon kind flowed from the former King and would help him to re-shape Tevinter and return his country's glory and power. His fists clenched in frustration, he had expected to be able to begin using it immediately, yet there was not enough power within it to influence his own household let alone re-shape a country. It was a bitter blow and however unwisely he knew he was taking it out on the very woman who had given him Maric. Everything in him told him it was foolish to deny her what had been promised, but he had expected immediate results, if he could not have them why should she. She was also being so damn secretive about why she wanted the Dreamer in the first place which riled him. He was a Magister, a man respected and feared and to be looked down on by an elf woman was intolerable, yet he knew without her he would not have Maric, nor would he have much of the power he had accumulated over the last few months. She had shown him magic he had thought lost to this age and felt like a beggar at her table reaching for scrapes. It galled him and he hated her deeply, but he was no fool, no matter how distasteful he wanted what she knew. He could force it from her, but deep down he suspected he would lose and that terrified him. He felt a presence approach and stiffened slightly, forcing himself to relax. "Lenya."

"You have yet to provide me with the Dreamer I requested. Must I force the issue?"

He kept his agitation well hidden, he had summoned her and he knew she could make him pay for it. "They have been otherwise engaged, however if you are able to help with a small matter, I will be able to free someone and have them assigned to you."

"And what exactly is this small matter?"

"Danarius is a Magister of no small influence and while he may be irritating I would be a fool to dismiss his usefulness. His experiments with lyrium and the flesh are fascinating, but he is tenaciously guarded about his work. His only test subject to survive the process still eludes him after his escape. The slave is too valuable to lose and were he to be in my possession, well that would certainly give me something to bring to the table." He handed over a single white hair in a vial. "Perhaps this will be of use. The slave's name should you need it is Fenris."

"What exactly do you expect me to do with this?" She stated icily.

"What I want from you is the future. I want you to tell me where this slave will go and more importantly who he will go to. He cannot remain alone, he will seek help."

"And I suppose you intend to get to this person first and assert your own influence."

"Perhaps."

"Very well, but I expect the Dreamer to be at least one of your most powerful." Without waiting for an answer Lenya swept out of the room, barely containing her annoyance as he followed her. She moved swiftly through the maze of corridors back to her own rooms; they were luxuriously furnished in various shades of green that she found soothing, though it did nothing to soothe her growing temper today. There were two doors leading from the solar, one to her bedroom and the other to a study of sorts. It was to this room that she went leaving Aurelian in the room alone, one look letting him know it would not be in his interests to follow her any further, shutting the door behind her, anything of worth was kept within the room she was in protected by magic, he would find nothing of interest in the other two rooms should he decide to look. Heading to the large wooden cabinet in the corner of the room she adjusted the glyph allowing her to open the doors and retrieve the large bowl of highly polished obsidian placing it on the table filling it with cold water. A wisp of blue energy rippled over the surface, the single hair dancing in the magical energy. It was only then that she turned to the young elven woman cowering in the corner, her once auburn hair now white but for one strip. Lenya raised an eyebrow as the young woman flinched at her approach, squeezing shut her eyes and pressing her face against the wall. "Hush now." Lenya soothed running her hand through her hair the final strand of auburn indicating one final glimpse was all this woman could give her. "You have served me well, one final time and you will be free." She smiled warmly as the young woman looked up at her searching her eyes for the truth, the fear transformed to hope. Taking the slaves hand Lenya helped her to stand and walked her over to the table indicating for her to sit.

Maria closed her eyes shuddering as the magic flowed around and through her. One more time and she would be free; she clung to that hope as the magic invaded her body and drew upon her life essence.

Turning to the obsidian bowl Lenya concentrated on the water's surface, sucking in a sharp breath as Fenris's image appeared. He was a warrior that was clear enough to see by the armour and sword on the river bank beside him as he stepped out of the water, but it was the lyrium brands in his flesh that she was drawn to, a terrible art of such intricacy and beauty she could barely tear her gaze away wondering if Danarius knew the true power he had bestowed upon his slave. Her hands trembled, perhaps there was another way to free her sister without going directly after Flemeth and into a fight she was still not sure she could win. Pushing back the surge of excitement she forced herself to focus. "Where will you go Fenris; from whom will you seek help?" The water shimmered and an image appeared. "The City of Chains, heading south is understandable but predictable. Who will you find in such a city to aid you?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as an image of a young human woman came into focus. "Interesting."

Lifting a clear quartz crystal Lenya wrapped her magic around it transferring the image to the quartz. She returned the hair to the vial and emptied the bowl placing both into the wardrobe, closing it and replacing the glyphs. She glanced to the young woman who was slumped on the chair having taken her last breath. Lenya placed her hand on her shoulder the woman turning to shimmering light, opening the window and watching it disperse. "A gift few of us will ever receive." Leaving the room she looked at Aurelian who had settled into a comfortable seat his very presence irritating her. She passed him the quartz almost rolling her eyes at his self-satisfied grin as though he had discovered the information.

"Very well." He stated passing back the quartz. "You will find out everything about this woman and how to influence her. Then you will go to her and you will bring Fenris back to me. I want Fenris under my control is that understood?"

"You wish me to chase after this slave?"

"Do this and you may have your pick of the Dreamers in my service. Whoever you pick will be yours … permanently."

Lenya's eyes narrowed. "That was not our deal."

"I am offering you a better one."

Moving to the window Lenya smiled to herself, he was playing right into her hands, practically handing Fenris over to her. If she could intercept Fenris before he reached Kirkwall she could become the help he desperately needed. "I will still need use of a dreamer now to discover more about this woman."

"Very well." As he rose he felt the fear of her swarm in his gut, but he would never show it. Instead he turned and left the room as though she was just another one of his servants, after all he was a Magister of the Tevinter Imperium and she was an elf.

Lenya wanted to slam the door behind him but instead contented herself with imagining how she would one day kill him. Moments later there was a knock at the door, a young man bowing respectfully.

"My name is Soran; I am at your disposal."

"You are a Dreamer?"

Soran heard the disbelief in her tone and smiled slightly. "Do not let my youth fool you." He took the crystal handed to him familiarising himself with the images.

"You will prove yourself by finding out who she is; fail me and no magic will protect you."

Used to threats Soran merely nodded knowing he had more talent and skill than any of the others under his master's command. Bowing he moved back to his own room placing protection glyphs around the room and on himself to prevent anyone either interfering in his search or seeking to cause him harm. He was no fool, despite them all having a common goal to bring Tevinter back to its former glory he knew several of the others would seek to end him if he was vulnerable. Satisfied he was protected Soran lay down and entered the Fade.

 _Shaping the Fade around him into the top of a mountain Soran settled down and focused on the image of the crystal, its likeness joining him in the Fade feeling a faint tug. Smiling he allowed the energy of the woman herself to draw him to her. The mountain remained the same, but around them the Fade shifted and swirled until he felt her presence as though she was next to him. Standing up he walked off the mountain edge and stepped onto a cobbled street. He waited for a few moments taking in his surroundings, finding the woman quickly as she knelt and gave a silver piece to a child who raced off to buy bread for his family. He saw sadness in her eyes and heard her sigh softly that there were too many mouths and too little coin. He followed her through the streets hesitating as a young man in Brothers robes left the Chantry and greeted her. He raised an eyebrow as the robes changed to armour and the man boldly kissed her. The image shifted to the reception room of a mansion, feeling the warmth of the fire in the hearth, glancing up and seeing a crest above the fireplace. Committing it to memory he turned his focus back to the young woman seeing her alone staring at the door, following her gaze seeing the man back in his Chantry robes, his piercing blue eyes fixing her with a righteous look his name on her lips before he felt the dreamworld fracture as she woke._

Soran lay still for a few moments as he woke allowing him time to adjust. Finally he slowly sat up drinking the full glass of water before he drew the family crest he had seen above the fireplace. Standing, the parchment in his hand he moved silently through the corridors heading for the library. In a little used aisle there were reams of parchment tracing the lineage of noble houses throughout Thedas. He moved to the section on the Free Marches. It was barely two hours later when he found the lineage he was looking for, raising an eyebrow at the strength of magic in the Amell line. His task complete he returned to his room, unsurprised to find Lenya waiting for him.

Taking the parchment Lenya allowed a smile to curve her lips. "Now we can begin."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	13. Refugees

Moving gracefully up the steps to the Chantry, Sophia Amell slipped inside the building grateful for the quiet calm that greeted her. It seemed the only place in the city these days that was calm. Refugees had begun arriving from Ferelden, families forced to flee their homes too terrified to stay. The nobles of Kirkwall were already clamouring for the refugees to be moved on; she had just left a meeting with the Viscount and many of the nobility, feeling as though she was the only one giving a voice to those who had none, urging compassion and calm. She knew it was only her money and mercenary company that made them pause in their arguments and listen. They grumbled but would be tolerant today at least, tomorrow however was another day and the fragile compromise was unlikely to hold long. She knelt in front of Andraste's statue offering prayers for Ferelden, for those who had fled, for those who stayed and those who had already been lost to the Darkspawn. She glanced to her left at the sound of footsteps and smiled as the Brother knelt beside her.

"You are well I hope my Lady." He noted a soft flush at her cheeks and smiled warmly.

"Well enough Brother Sebastian, it is the refugees and those of Ferelden who have my concern and sympathy."

"Indeed my own prayers linger on Ferelden."

Sophia sighed softly. "We should be helping the refugees, treating them with compassion not with intolerance."

"People are afraid and while Kirkwall is a large city it cannot hold many more citizens than it already does and how can we feed them? There is little enough work."

Sophia glanced up her eyes glinting in the candle light. "You've just given me an idea." _A terrible idea, but a workable one._

 **xXx**

Glancing up from the pile of papers his brother had dumped on him the day before to sign, Varric smiled at the polite knock and the smiling face of his visitor. Finally finished he shoved them to one side. "How's your day going Pixie?"

"Not bad." Sophia settled on the seat near to him and neatly crossed her legs.

Varric hesitated knowing that look on her face. "Something's up."

"The influx of refugees is what is up."

"You disapprove?"

"No of course not; what worries me is the plans to stop access."

"I don't suppose Kirkwall can cope with them all."

"Perhaps not but it just seems cruel. These people are fleeing a Blight Varric; a Blight! We should be helping Ferelden not closing our doors and hoping it goes away."

"So what's your cunning plan?"

Worrying at her lip she fidgeted uncomfortably. "I took the deal on the Bone Pit."

Varric's eyes widened. "Why? No-one will work there!"

"Desperate refugees will and I will make sure all safety precautions are taken and there is more than enough space there for living quarters to be set up and I thought maybe you can ensure traders go out there."

Varric leaned back in his chair. "Let me get this right, you went in on the deal with that smarmy git who and I quote 'I wouldn't touch one of his deals if it was covered in gold' so you can give work to refugees."

"Well I have to do something!"

"You're an unusual noble Pixie; I suppose that's why I like you."

Grinning broadly Sophie leaned closer. "So, I was hoping you would join me and see what the damage is."

"You haven't even seen it! Have I taught you nothing about business?"

"It's a long term investment Varric! Besides I have enough coin to …"

"Don't say that out loud, do you have any idea how many swindlers I keep away from you as it is?"

Chuckling softly Sophia rose and leaned over pressing a kiss to Varric's cheek. "Always protecting me."

Grabbing Bianca, Varric grinned. "Let's go before my brother arrives, I can do without another one of his rants."

"I was thinking of putting Gamlen in charge as foreman." She sighed at Varric's dark look. "He just needs a chance."

"You've given that man more chances than he deserves. I still can't believe you bailed out his last debts."

"I wasn't going to let the old Amell estate go to slavers!"

"It will happen again."

"It won't; I'm moving in."

Varric raised an eyebrow. "So what's happening with your home?"

"I thought I could rent it out to refugees, it's a good size; far too big for me on my own."

Varric caught her wistful look, but remained silent. He remembered her return to Kirkwall three years ago just after her eighteenth name day. The downfall of the Amells had been quite the talk of the city years ago. When her mother Revka disappeared, Sophia's father had taken his three remaining children and fled, his oldest two sons already having been taken by the Templars. Varric remembered the night only a year ago when after one drink too many Sophia sat in his rooms sobbing the loss of her brothers. She had never known her oldest brother he was taken before she was born, but she had grown up with her other siblings. One by one they had been taken as their magic manifested and they were betrayed to the Templars. She recounted the night the Templars came for her twin Dylan, she had been eight. They had been living in Tantervale keeping out of sight, but they were betrayed. Dylan was dragged out of their small house by Templars in the dead of night. She bore the scar at her left temple where the hilt of a sword had smashed against her face as she had clung to her brother. When she had regained consciousness the Templars and Dylan were gone. Grief stricken her father had never been the same again and died six months later. She was taken in by an elderly couple on a farm near them who had no children. Sophia proved herself hard working and blessed with a silver tongue and the farm prospered in a way it never had; they invested money in a quarry nearby which also prospered. On their deaths a year before her return to Kirkwall she inherited their farm and their share of the quarry. She was offered a considerable amount for both and feeling a pull to return to Kirkwall she accepted the substantial offer. She purchased her old home which was empty and soon had her hand in several businesses. A year after her return to Kirkwall, through a case of mistaken identity and a fight where she was the victor, she owned a mercenary company The Golden Dragons. Even Knight Commander Meredith had fallen under the spell of her abundant charm. He knew Sophia had wanted to get close to Meredith to first of all prove she was not a mage and hopefully be left in peace and secondly in the hopes she could find out where her brothers were. He knew that she longed to be reunited with them.

"So … what do you think?"

"I think the nobles will be up in arms."

"Maybe it will inspire their generosity."

"And nugs might fly." He grinned at her soft chuckle. "So how is Gamlen taking it?"

"He didn't say no, besides he's family. I have to try. Maybe a position as foreman will renew his sense of responsibility."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, he never had one before."

Sophia sighed, smiling as Varric gently nudged her. "Come on, let's seen what I've let myself in for."

 **xXx**

Trying not to let her dismay show, Sophia stared at the forbidding place she had hoped would become a thriving workplace. The Maharian Quarry had been called the Bone Pit after the horrific abuses of the slaves forced to work there when it was controlled by the Tevinter Imperium and the name had stuck. Only the truly desperate ever considered working here, but that was why she had gone into business with a man she had no respect for, to help the desperate. She glanced to Varric who was giving the place a once over with his perceptive gaze not sure yet what he thought; his poker face was too damn good for her to be able to decipher him at times. Despite her experience with a quarry it had been nothing like this. The place was massive, a maze of caverns and mines beneath the surface.

"Well Hubert must have thought it the best day of his life you going into business with him in this." Varric muttered.

"It's not that bad." With a sigh at his sceptical look she threw up her hands and sank onto a rock. "Fine so it's that bad."

"Hey take it easy Pixie, with hard work and I mean a lot of hard work you'll get this place up and running and I have a few contacts that owe me favours, we can get built whatever you need and I can get some traders out here." He glanced around shaking his head. "A lot of favours."

"Thanks Varric."

Grinning Varric shrugged. "I'd do anything for you Pixie, you know that."

 **xXx**

Garrett shifted, uncomfortable in where he was sitting in the hold of the ship. Anders was curled next to him in a fitful sleep. Carver was sitting with his back against a crate, Bethany's head in his lap as she dozed, Kolby curled against them both. His gaze returned to his sister, her face pale, visibly thinner than she had been two weeks ago, her smile was rarely seen, grief and worry keeping it at bay. The voyage to Kirkwall had been rough on them all; cramped spaces, only a few brief moments each day when in groups they were allowed on deck. Bethany and Aveline were the exception, morning sickness and seasickness drove his sister up on deck several times a day and with Aveline at her side he realised any complaints had fallen silent. The two women had found a shared comradery in their grief and Aveline had taken on a protective role when she had realised Bethany was pregnant. The woman was a tank and even the surly Captain was polite to the red haired warrior.

Aveline had been at Ostagar, part of a Company who had arrived the night before battle. They had received no training in battling Darkspawn and when it became obvious reinforcements were not going to be deployed she had told those under her command to retreat and return home. When Garrett had asked why they hadn't gone to higher ground and to the ruins Aveline had simply said she had wanted them to survive. He generally kept his distance from her remembering all too vividly the mercy killing of her husband who had fallen to the blight sickness. Ser Wesley had muttered bitterly that the Templars had not been given the preventative and there had not been any left by the time Aveline had joined the rest of the army. Garrett had done it to save her the pain, but he saw the grief and resentment in her eyes.

Turning as he felt Anders shift against him, Garrett gently ran his hand down his loves arm wishing he could ease his pain. Anders was grief stricken, a part of him refusing to believe his brother was really dead and Garrett almost wished he could believe that too. He had never been more grateful for William's generosity then when they had to pay the fee to board the ship. They had still had nine of the gold coins he had given them, seven given up for passage on the ship, Aveline included, surprisingly they had been able to get Kolby passage for free the Captan having a soft spot for mabari. Aveline had promised to pay them back as soon as she was able; he understood not wanting to be beholden to anyone. A gold coin each had been a horrendous price to pay, but several of the noble families of Gwaren had decided to leave not wanting to wait until the Darkspawn overran them and they could afford the inflated prices. He caught a glimpse of the amulet around Anders neck, their promise to Flemeth for helping them to reach Gwaren. He shuddered, the warnings of the fate of his unborn niece or nephew if they did not leave Ferelden had been dire and despite Bethany's desire to stay for Alistair, her concern had to be for her child. Yet with three mages in their group in a city known for its increasing intolerance of mages, Garrett realised they could be heading for more trouble than they were leaving behind.

He felt a cold shiver as he thought of their destination; while he was being strong for Anders sake even he was terrified about what they would be walking into. Going to Kirkwall seemed a terrible idea; he didn't think it wise to go to a city with a Circle, less so the Circle his father had escaped from, but his mother was adamant and he had realised she was simply tired of running and wanted to go home. Home, he sighed deeply, he missed their home in the Wilds, hated the idea of yet again having to forge a new life for them. He glanced to his mother who while sitting next to his father could have been in a different country to him, the distance growing between them seemed so vast. They hadn't looked at each other for days, hadn't spoken to each other in longer. He glanced to his father, over the weeks of their journey he had fallen almost silent, anxiety about returning to Kirkwall leaving him tight lipped and irritable. Leandra was convinced he looked different enough to go undetected, but Malcolm was not convinced. Garrett realised he was watching his parents break apart and he had no idea how to stop it from happening. Carver hadn't spoken much either, but he knew his brother was deep in thought, determined to help Alistair leave the Warden's; he could only imagine the wild schemes that would be taking form in his mind. He knew too his brother was worried for Peaches and her family. They had warned them of course, but they couldn't wait around to find out if they had left and he knew his brother felt guilty for leaving her.

Shifting again he glanced behind him hearing several of the nobility complaining. They had expected cabins for their coin and were sorely disappointed. Now they were as dirty and sweat stained as everyone else, only the fine cut and material of their clothing giving any indication of their social standing. Being in such close quarters with so many had tempers fraying. He had, had to pull his brother away from a noble's son several times. The young man, Michael he had discovered his name was, was a pompous ass who thought himself better than anyone else, but he knew he could cause trouble for them in Kirkwall and they couldn't afford that. He heard shouting above followed by a flurry of activity and finally the ship ceased its forward movement. A few moments later the hold was opened and the first mate peered in.

"Right you lot, time to disembark, we've reached Kirkwall."

Garrett didn't bother to move, watching the nobility shove their way to the front ignoring the protests of the other refugees. He gently woke Anders and then moved to Bethany helping her to her feet. He nodded to Carver whose arm slipped around her waist, she was almost too weak to stand unaided and it made him afraid for her and the baby. He noted Aveline moving to her side and was grateful for it. Their group was the last to leave the ship, Malcolm ashen faced and clutching his cloak tightly around him, Anders keeping his head down trying to make himself invisible. Striding ahead of the small party Garrett paled finding chaos awaiting them, Kirkwall was closed off to refugees and only their family connection had any chance of gaining them entry.

 **xXx**

Hunkering down beside a large column Anders tried to be invisible. The ship had brought them to the bloody Gallows as refugees were being refused immediate entry into the city. The fortress had been built in the harbour a short way from the docks, its isolation meant they couldn't leave unless by ship and no ships from outside of Kirkwall were going directly to the city's docks. He glanced to Malcolm who hadn't spoken a word since they had left the ship; his face was ashen and he looked haunted. He was glad Carver was staying at his father's side, he was aware Leandra and Malcolm were having difficulties, fear breeding resentment and agitation that neither seemed able to dispel. Malcolm knew this Circle well and his reaction made Anders dread the potential future that seemed poised to snatch him up. He flinched as Garrett sat next to him immediately regretting his reaction, but Garrett as always understood and he relaxed as a warm hand gently squeezed his own.

Sitting with her back to the wall Bethany took several deep breaths trying to hold back the nausea. At least the sun was out even though it was cold; sitting in the rain would have made their situation even more miserable. Leandra had spoken to a Templar several hours ago, pleaded with him in fact to get a message to Gamlen. The Templar did not seem at all impressed by their link to Gamlen and she began to wonder what kind of man her uncle was. They glanced to the gates as a young woman spoke to the Templars and one pointed in their direction before allowing her to move through.

Sophia approached the small group worrying at her lip, they didn't know her and she didn't know them, but they were family and she would be damned if they were going to be denied entrance to the city. "Leandra Amell?"

Leandra rose and nodded, the group having decided initially it would be better to use a name that might have influence. "I am."

Sophia gave her a nervous smile. "I'm Sophia Amell, Revka's daughter. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I was at the Quarry and Gamlan was remiss in telling me you were here. Still never mind about that now, please come with me."

Aveline cleared her throat nervously. "What about me? I … I am not related to them."

Sophia glanced at her. "If you are with them, you are with me." She returned Aveline's grateful smile and glanced down at Kolby's soft whine. "Of course you're coming too." She gave a soft laugh at his happy bark. "Come on, baths, food and rest would seem to be in order." Sophia led the way through the gates to the ferry she had hired, her heart thumping as she passed the Templars. While no one had said a word, she knew the older man was Malcolm, she could feel the magic within him, as well as in the young dark haired woman she suspected was their daughter and the blond man. She had never told anyone she could feel magic in another, while all her brothers were mages this appeared to be her gift and she had never wanted the Templars to find out about it, but three mages in the City of Chains was going to make life very interesting. She was grateful she had cultivated a positive relationship with the Knight Commander, in the weeks and months to come she had a feeling she was going to need it.

 **xXx**

Leandra stared at the home she had grown up in. "It seems a little … bare." She stated.

"Not up to your high standards sister?" Gamlen snapped as he moved down the stairs. "Damn you got old!"

"Brother, as pleasant as always."

"What did you expect when you finally came back, a fanfare? You left the responsibility of the family on me when you took off with this mage of yours. Now you come back with a whole brood in toe. I hope you are not expecting me to feed you all." He folded his arms glaring at them. "You can't stay here, you'll only bring trouble."

Sophia cleared her throat. "If you hadn't gambled away your fortune you might have a say in it Gamlen, but this house is mine and I say who stays here and they are family so they stay."

Gamlen glared at her. "You think just because you gave me that Maker forsaken job …"

"Gamlen watch your tongue!" Sophia snapped. "Without me this house would belong to slavers and you would be in Lowtown in a hovel with barely enough coin to visit The Blooming Rose and the gambling dens I know you are still visiting!" She sighed as his cheeks reddened. "They are family Gamlen and if you can't be civil stay out of their way, but they are staying."

Gamlen gave a muttered oath and stormed out.

"He gambled away the fortune?" Leandra asked feeling sick to her stomach.

"I'm afraid so. He gambled away everything, coin, the heirlooms and most of the furnishings and the house itself. I managed to get the house back as you can see, the slavers had a hard time standing up to my mercenary company and I did manage to save some things, mostly more personal items and a few items of furniture. The personal items are in storage in the cellars and you of course are free to look through them. The house is sparsely furnished, all the spare coin I had was used in getting the house back and the quarry, but we will make do. I'm hoping to be involved in an expedition soon that will make me a lot of coin and I can get this place sorted."

"Just a floor that doesn't sway would be good." Bethany murmured.

Sophia chuckled. "I can get pallets at least until we can get coin for beds. It might be a little rough living for a while, but we will get there."

Carver glanced around. "Trust me; this is in no way rough living."

 **xXx**

A little over an hour later everyone settled at the large table Leandra had sat at when she had called this home, one of the items Sophia had apparently saved. She could barely believe her brothers stupidity and was almost relieved he hadn't shown up for evening meal. She noted Sophia had managed to acquire a mismatch of chairs for them, Maker knew where they had come from. She inhaled deeply of the stew Sophia was currently ladling into bowls; they had at least been able to contribute crockery and cutlery from the meagre belongings they had managed to bring with them.

Sophia winced as Leandra glanced around the room no doubt remembering its finer glory days. "I will restore it." She stated biting nervously at her lip.

Leandra glanced at her startled. "That you managed to retrieve it from slavers was more than enough Sophia. I never imagined Gamlen would have been so foolish."

"He is bitter and expects the world to provide for him." Sophia stated with a sigh. "He is a difficult man, nothing is ever good enough for him."

"And yet you protect him. Keep a roof over his head, give him work."

"He's family." She stated with a shrug. "But enough of Gamlen, I'm sure you will cross paths with him enough in the weeks to come. Tell me how you came to be here." She listened intently as Garrett and Carver took turns to explain the events at Ostagar. She shuddered at the images of the force they had faced and all Ferelden had so far lost; listening curiously of Flemeth, her warning and her help.

Leandra sighed softly. "I suppose that I expected Gamlen to be Lord of this house, that he would help us, that he would protect us, now I find he can barely help himself let alone us."

"True, but I can help and I will. This is your home and we will make it so again, but first you will need a source of coin."

"You're really going to help us?" Bethany asked softly, grateful that for once food was not making her nauseous.

"Of course; this house is far too big for just Gamlen and myself. When I returned to Kirkwall I bought back my own family home, but I am renting that to refugees which is why I am here." She glanced to Leandra. "So once this crisis is over and they can move on this house really will be yours again."

Leandra shook her head. "That is too much Sophia you …"

"I've missed having family." Sophia stated softly. "I know we don't know each other yet, but I have a good feeling about us."

Garrett returned her smile. "So … any ideas on how we can make some coin?"

"Some, it depends on what you are willing to do and your skills. As I mentioned I have a mercenary company the Golden Dragons and I could always use more good people. You, Carver and Aveline certainly sound handy with a blade and would be welcome, I assure you my Company is not cutthroat and violent as others. They are disciplined and good men and women. I also have a quarry and if any of you have healing skills they would be extremely valuable, as you can imagine mining is dangerous work."

"I was the healer at Merinwood." Anders stated picking at his stew.

"I have some knowledge." Bethany stated. "Anders has shown me a few things and has promised to continue to teach me." She glanced down to Kolby who rested his head on her knee letting her know where ever she went he would be with her.

"And I have some knowledge of healing." Malcolm stated. "I would imagine the miners will work in shifts, I was thinking it might be sensible to have someone out there at all times."

Leandra frowned. "Are you suggesting you live at the mine?"

Malcolm met her gaze looking surprised she had spoken to him. "Yes I suppose I am. I have no intention of spending my time looking over my shoulder." He turned to Sophia. "I'm assuming you know enough to know what I am."

Sophia nodded. "A mage, as all my brothers are."

"It is dangerous for me to be here and I have no intention of causing trouble for you."

"I am having a healers hut built it will be simple enough to add living quarters, but I do have some influence in the city, I'm sure I can …"

Malcolm shook his head. "You have my thanks for all you are offering to do for us Sophia, but even if you had the ear of the Divine herself you could not save me from the Templars if they come knocking and I would not just be taken back to the Circle, I have been an apostate for too long. It would be my death."

"They won't get near you." Garrett growled.

"Garrett we need to be realistic."

"I'm coming with you." Bethany stated firmly.

"Bethany don't be foolish!" Leandra muttered. "I won't allow it in your condition."

"I'm in just as much danger and there is no way I am letting my child be born in the Circle!" She glanced to Sophia. "You know I'm a mage don't you?"

Sophia shifted slightly. "Yes. Anders too." She met his startled gaze and winced. "I won't betray you."

"How could you possibly know I'm a mage?" Anders snapped.

"I can feel it. All of my brothers were mages; I suppose this was my gift. I've never told anyone, not even Varric because I didn't want the Templars to find out." She shuddered at the thought of being harassed to join the Order. "I'm asking you to keep my secret as I will keep yours."

Anders worried at his lip before he turned back to the stew. "It's a deal."

Sophia glanced to the rest of the Hawke's and Aveline who nodded their agreement. "Alright then."

The rest of the meal was taken up with discussing their options and what kind of life they could carve out for themselves in a city deadly to mages.

 **xXx**

Sinking onto the edge of her bed Sophia let out an exhausted sigh, she had picked up on the tensions between Malcolm and Leandra and despite Leandra's protests Malcolm was adamant he was going to stay at the mine once the accommodation was ready. Bethany had been persuaded to stay at the estate, though she and Anders would join Malcolm at the mine on a rota. Garrett and Carver had expressed an interest in her Mercenary Company, but had suggested providing security at the mine at least until they were settled, which she felt was a more than sensible suggestion and she suspected they wanted to watch over their father in particular. Aveline seemed unsure so she had suggested speaking to the Guard Captain who was always looking for recruits, that suggestion seemed to leave her more settled. Leandra had fallen silent after Malcolm's decision to live out with the city and she wondered what that would mean for the family who had risked so much to get here. Sighing she slipped off her boots, wiggling her toes. Changing into a nightdress and tying back her hair she snuggled beneath the blankets praying for a restful sleep.

 **xXx**

Leandra lay stiffly on the bed listening to her husband's even breathing. They had come full circle, it was in this city she had fallen in love with him and by coming back she finally allowed herself to acknowledge that this was the one thing their love could not withstand. She bit back the tears replaying their whispered argument as they had come to bed. He had snarled at her that after all their years together she still didn't understand how dangerous it was to be a mage, an apostate. She had shrunk back as he had hissed that she had condemned him, one wrong move and the Templars would destroy him. She had whimpered that they would keep him safe, but he had looked at her as though she was a fool. She knew him well enough to know he was more angry at himself, that he had come here, but worse he had allowed Bethany to be brought here and that was something he would forgive neither of them for. Swallowing painfully, sure he was asleep Leandra eased across the pallet pressing gently against the warmth of her husband's back, wondering how many more nights she would have with the man who held her heart before he walked away from her.

Malcolm continued to keep his breath steady, even as Leandra's body pressed lightly against his, a trick he had learned in the Circle. He remembered his journey from Ferelden to Kirkwall as a child after his magic had manifested, fear burning his stomach as it had this time. He initially thought he was lucky showing a remarkable aptitude for spell casting, but it drew too much attention and he took great pains to conceal his talents as he had done every day since. He thought achingly of his daughter, the only one of his children to have inherited his magic and thankfully his caution. He knew she could be a very powerful mage and it terrified him. He remembered his Harrowing, he had been nineteen and considered it one of the most terrifying experiences he had ever had, though he was never sure if that was because of the demons, or the Templars waiting to run him through if he failed; the thought of Bethany facing that trial had given him nightmares since her magic had manifested. He loved his family, would do anything for them, but returning held a far greater price than he believed he could pay. He thought of his first sight of Leandra, performing for the Viscount as though he was some exotic pet, but his irritation had vanished the moment he had laid eyes on her. He thought of all he had risked, all he had suffered to be with her from turning from his escape route and going into hiding refusing to leave her, to his entanglement with the Wardens in his attempt to secure a future for them and now he found himself in the one place where his death would be a certainty if he was recognised. Heartsore and weary with fear he wondered at a future without the woman he had risked everything for, angry with himself that he was no longer prepared to risk everything for their life together.

 **xXx**

Snuggling against Garrett's chest Anders allowed his eyes to close hoping that sleep would be peaceful, but wondering if grief would invade his dreams again this night as it had every other. He felt exhausted, weighed down with a lifetime of sorrows that clawed at him relentlessly. He felt Garrett shift and glanced up, making out his frown in the weak moonlight filtering through the shutters over the windows. "At least we are off the ship and out of the Gallows." He murmured, his voice breaking at the name of the Circle, feeling Garrett's arms tighten around him.

"When Bethany and Carver were born I remember my mom went through a phase of barely speaking, barely looking at us. I didn't understand it at the time, but I think she regretted the life she had with my father. She got over it, but I don't think they are going to get over it this time."

"Maybe they just need time. It must be hard for Malcolm to come back here, I imagine he must be terrified, I know I am and Bethany is too."

"I won't let anything happen to any of you." Garrett muttered fiercely.

Anders fell silent, there was no point in speaking of his fears of the Gallows, he had already voiced them over and over and Garrett's response was always that he would protect them. He wanted to believe he could, but the Templars had the advantage of numbers.

"Besides Sophia seems to have some influence in this city, once we are settled things will be better." He felt Anders tense and shifted slightly to see his face. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to get settled here Garrett. This is where the Circle was going to send me; the Gallows has the worst reputation of any Circle. This is a nightmare for me. I will stay here for now because I know you need to, but I need you to know right now I can't make a life here. I will always be looking over my shoulder, always afraid and I spent years like that Garrett. I was finally starting to feel settled, feel safe. Fate is tricky, I'm now in the very place I came to the Wilds to escape from, it's like I can already feel a noose around my neck." He gently reached up and cupped Garrett's jaw. "I love you, I want us to have a life together and I will stay here with you for now, but not forever Garrett, please don't ask that of me." He sighed at the soft kiss.

"We need coin Anders and once we have enough I am going to take you all somewhere safe."

Sighing Anders nodded and leaned against him wondering if such a place existed.

 **xXx**

Staring out of the window at the moon a long sigh left Carver's lips. He wasn't the only one to think coming to Kirkwall was a bad idea; in fact the only person who didn't think it was a bad idea was his mother. He worried about his parents, but what was happening between them was something they would have to resolve by themselves, interfering was only likely to make things worse. Besides which he had more things to worry about, like keeping Bethany safe. What little he had seen of the Gallows had left him feeling ill, it had been a prison at one point and that said it all. First thing tomorrow he was going to speak to Sophia about the Templars determined that he would know every Templar on sight, their habits and their personalities. Everyone had a weakness and if that was what it took to keep his sister safe he would find something on every last one of them. He worried about Anders and his father too, but knowing the Templars would keep them safe as well. Slumping onto the pallet he yawned loudly, shivering and pulling the thick blanket tightly around him. His thoughts drifted to Peaches; she had an aunt in Denerim that they were going to, but a part of him wished she had come with him. He wondered if they would ever see each other again and he worried about her safety. Turning over he grunted in frustration, missing the warmth of her touch and the laugh that had attracted him to her in the beginning. "Please stay safe." He murmured, closing his eyes and hoping for a night of dreams absent of Darkspawn and the looming presence of Templars.

 **xXx**

Nestling into Bethany's arms Kolby huffed softly wishing his Alistair was with them, knowing it would be some time before he might return, determined to protect Bethany and Alistair's child when he or she was born. He sighed as Bethany's fingers drifted lightly over his ears feeling as content as he could given the situation.

Lying with her head next to Kolby's; Bethany placed a hand on her stomach feeling tears well and slip silently down her cheeks, smiling slightly at the roughness of Kolby's tongue as he licked her cheek. "I'm alright." She murmured patting him soothingly. "I just miss Ali and I know you do too." She bit her lip painfully. "I just … I'm scared Kolby, Ali is a Warden now and it's my fault, I should never have taken the preventative from him." She sighed as Kolby whined softly. "I know he wanted to keep me and the baby safe and I love him for it, but now he is gone from us and he might not come back." She almost laughed at Kolby's huff that told her not to be ridiculous, that Alistair would be coming back as soon as he was able. Draping her arm over the mabari Bethany sighed softly. "We had such a perfect life and now it's ruined." She sighed as Kolby nuzzled her. "I know I have to be strong for the baby, but I don't know how I am supposed to do any of this without Ali. If only I knew where he was, what he is doing, that he is still alive it might be more bearable. It cannot be that the only thing I can give to our child of his or her father is the dagger he gave me." Huffing softly she snuggled closer to Kolby, closing her eyes and imagining Alistair's arms around her, drifting to sleep with the hope that one day they would be reunited.

 **xXx**

Finally on her own Aveline felt grief grip her heart, tightening the blanket around her as she shivered not from cold, but from the pain she had forced herself to keep buried throughout the journey that had taken them from Ferelden. Shuddering painfully she thought of her husband's last moments, bringing her fist to her mouth to stop the agonised sob. She felt a rush of hate for Garrett, seeing the dagger in his hand, the knowledge that he had ended her husband's suffering buried by the fact her husband was dead by his hand, mercy killing notwithstanding. She had tried to come to terms with it, he had done what she could not and it was a better fate than the one Wesley would have suffered, but her husband was gone and it was too raw to think of forgiveness. Her heart beating painfully she stared into the void of a life without him feeling a vulnerability that infuriated her. Despite Sophia's generous offer she could not spend another day in Garrett's company, she needed some space to come to terms with her grief. Tomorrow she would persuade the Guard Captain to take her on, the barracks would give her somewhere else to stay and when she had enough coin to pay back the Hawke's for the passage to Kirkwall then she could start to think about what shape her future would take. Eyes burning Aveline allowed her tears to flow unchecked, tomorrow she would be strong, but tonight she needed to mourn.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. _


	14. Poisons Edge

Staring at the stewed mint leaves in the bottom of the cup, Thelda pursed her lips. Lady Julianna barely ate anything these days, so the usual heat and bustle of the kitchen was at a minimum. Cora was sitting at the opposite end of the table watching her anxiously; the other servants of the household busy with their various duties leaving the two women alone. Meeting her friend's gaze Thelda sighed softly. "The confusion, weakness of memory, exhaustion and physical weakness could all be symptoms of advancing age, but in this case they are not. There is a particular poison that will create all of these symptoms while also weakening the heart. Interestingly enough and little known is the effect of drinking mint shortly after taking it. It causes a particular smell on the breath, quite rancid in fact. There is no doubt in my mind that Bann Esmerelle is administering the poison in her twice weekly visits. Administering the poison in small doses at frequent intervals allays too much suspicion and rapidly causes permanent damage to the heart." Turning her attention to the pale rose colored tonic she had just made she took hold of the bottle glancing to Cora. "This will strengthen her heart and mind and counteract the poison; when Lady Julianna becomes lucid enough to understand we will explain the situation. However we must do something about Esmerelle, I see no reason for her to stop her visits unless she is forcibly stopped and Lady Julianna cannot take much more."

"How do we stop her?"

"Have a messenger sent to Esmerelle telling her that you fear Lady Julianna has taken a turn for the worse and that she has been so kind in her visits you thought she would want to know. I would bet my last coin she will be here before the day is out. I will be with Lady Julianna as is befitting of a woman so ill."

"What then?"

"It is best you know nothing."

Cora gazed at her thoughtfully. "Whatever you plan to do Thelda; if possible make the bitch hurt."

Thelda nodded in understanding. "It would be my pleasure."

 **xXx**

Barely an hour after receiving the message of Lady Julianna's deterioration of health, just enough time to put on her best clothes and ensure her makeup was perfect; Bann Esmerelle ignored the servants and swept into Lady Julianna's bedroom quickly assessing the situation. Her target was asleep, her breathing shallow and strained, her skin pale despite the heat in the room, it was nearly time. At Lady Julianna's side she saw Thelda sitting next to her sewing, seeming to pay little attention to the woman on the bed.

"How long has she been like this?"

Thelda glanced up. "Since yesterday my Lady; I fear it won't be long now."

Containing the smug expression Esmerelle adjusted her skirts as she settled on a chair on the other side of the bed. "It is so sad to see such a strong woman decline so horribly."

"Indeed my Lady."

Taking off her gloves Esmerelle took Julianna's hand. "Let the Maker embrace you and take you from this life of loss and pain." She murmured, discreetly feeling her pulse, it too was weak. Taking her hand away she frowned at the faint sticky residue, taking out a handkerchief and rubbing at her fingers.

Thelda glanced up once more from her sewing, silently counted to ten and then stood, moving to Esmerelle who was blinking rapidly. "Are you alright my Lady?"

"I feel a little faint, it is far too hot in here, I …" Trying to stand Esmerelle felt her legs unable to hold her.

Thelda moved to her side and gently helped her to her feet. "Come my Lady, perhaps some air will help."

"Yes I … I feel a little nauseous." Esmerelle allowed Thelda to help her outside. "I believe I will take my leave." She murmured, barely aware of Thelda helping her into her carriage and sitting beside her during the journey and then helping her into her home and to her bed. She felt the room spin and clutched Thelda's wrist. "Fetch a healer."

"I'm afraid there isn't much they could do." Thelda stated softly settling the blankets around her.

Esmerelle stared at her in alarm feeling her throat constrict losing the ability to speak.

"Now if you had just left Lady Julianna alone you would be healthy, but you had to go and poison her one last time. I suspected you were transferring it from your hand having already taken the antidote. The substance that left the residue you were trying to wipe off your hands causes paralysis and would never have activated without your poison being present. For poisoning Lady Julianna and I suspect poisoning her daughter, this is justice."

Esmerelle couldn't move as Thelda poured a small vial of green liquid passed her lips.

"Sadly your pain will be relatively short, but it will be excruciating. You will no longer be able to talk, or even cry out your pain. You will not be able to move. You will lie there and suffer this agony in silence and your servants will merely think you are sleeping." Thelda lowered her lips to her ear. "I hope you live passed the dawn that is when the pain will get really interesting." She smiled at the wide eyed look in the Bann's eyes before closing her eyelids, knowing she would not be able to open them. She glanced up as Esmerelle's maid entered; the young girl was timid and terrified of her mistress. "Fiona isn't it?"

"Y … yes."

"Your mistress felt faint and nauseous when she visited Lady Julianna. My Lady's room was very warm, she has been unwell lately. Your mistress said she wished to sleep."

"Of course, I will ensure she is not disturbed."

Thelda smiled as Fiona backed out of the room, seeing a slight twitch in Esmerelle's finger, lowering her lips back to her ear. "If you had friends or people who cared for you as Lady Julianna does I might be concerned at discovery, but I don't think anyone in the world cares for you Esmerelle. Oh and if you think just because at times you share the Arls bed that he will avenge you know this, you are one of several women he takes to his bed and none of you mean anything to him other than a means to an end. Coin, power … someone to poison people for him; you brought this on yourself." Moving to the door she schooled her face to neutrality making her way to the kitchen seeing Brina. The cook was a hard woman, but fair and she had been cook to Esmerelle's mother.

Looking up from the pie she was making Brina brushed her hands of flour. "So she took a funny turn did she?"

"It happens to the best of us."

"Indeed. How's Lady Julianna?"

"I think she will start and feel much better."

"That is good news, she's a fine lady."

"She is. Well I better be getting back."

Nodding Brina returned to making the pie, wondering what state her mistress would wake up in and who she would blame for it. She sighed softly. _One day I might just get rid of the bitch myself, a little something in a pie._ Smiling at the thought she shook her head she would never do it, not because of her mistress, but because several of the servants sneaked any leftovers and she would never want harm to come to any of them.

 **xXx**

Returning to Lady Julianna's estate, Thelda headed straight for the kitchen, gratefully accepting the tea Cora handed her surprised to realise there was a drop of brandy in it.

"I reckon whatever you have been doing you might need that."

Sighing at the warmth Thelda nodded appreciatively.

"So will she be back?"

Shaking her head Thelda took another sip, meeting Cora's gaze as her friend sat opposite her.

"Whatever you did will it come back to you?"

"Not likely."

"Good, now what about Lady Julianna? How soon can we expect to see a difference in her?"

"The next few days will tell, she will likely always have a weak heart now, but her mind should clear."

Leaning back in her chair Cora nodded. "Thank you Thelda, I just … I didn't know who else to turn to and whatever happens I'm glad you're here."

Thelda nodded and accepted a refill of tea. "I think we need to consider getting Lady Julianna out of the country when she is strong enough."

"I thought it might come to that; I know she has family in the Free Marches, but they are not close."

"Well she will not be fit for travelling any time soon, I'm sure we can figure something out by the time she is well enough." Draining the cup Thelda stood. "I will head up and give Lady Julianna another dose of the tonic." Heading up the stairs Thelda knocked gently before slipping into Julianna's bedroom, seeing her laying on the bed looking fragile and weak. Taking the seat by the bed Thelda managed to get a few drops passed her lips, smiling as Julianna looked at her. "When your mind clears I imagine you're going to be very angry, but we need to focus on your safety and your grandchildren." She saw something flicker in Julianna's eyes and smiled in satisfaction. "I knew you were still in there, you're too fierce to keep down."

 **xXx**

After his morning training session Oren raced through the Castle to find his mother, eager for the meal he knew would have been brought to their room. As he arrived he saw the servant putting a tray on the table, his stomach growling as he spied the food, grinning at Rascal who was hungry too.

Oriana offered a smile to the servant having never seen him before, though he had a familiar look about him. He was bald, cleanly shaven, but she noted his calloused hands, thinking him having more the bearing of a soldier. Discomfort prickled at her spine at the look he gave her, barely disguised anger. She had heard the Arlessa could be a harsh woman and she did not like to be tarred with the same brush. Relieved when he left, she smiled at her son and Rascal wondering what mischief the pair had been up to.

Darting to the table Oren snatched up a chicken leg taking a large bite before grabbing a slice of the bread, grinning at his mother reminding him of his manners, startled when Rascal growled and jumped up at the table sending the food flying.

Turning sharply at the noise Oriana stared startled as Rascal growled at the food on the floor before trying to knock the food from Oren's hand. Panic filled her and she grabbed what was left of the chicken leg from her son's hand. "Oren if you have any in your mouth spit it out now."

Wide eyed Oren did as he was told, staring at Rascal as the mabari's hackles rose as he growled at the half chewed bread. "Rascal what's wrong?"

"How much have you eaten Oren?"

"Not much mom. Just a little of the chicken and some of the bread."

Rushing into the corridor she saw two of the Cousland guards at the far end. "I need Bann Teagan immediately and you need to detain the servant who just brought us some food."

She was so frantic the pair raced off to obey her orders, yelling to soldiers at the foot of the stairs to guard their Lord's wife and son.

"Mom I'm fine you don't need to fuss." Oren protested looking in concern to Rascal who kept sniffing him and whining. "The food tasted fine." He said trying to sooth the agitated mabari.

Hearing the commotion as she was returning to their shared rooms Ellowyn quickened her pace; surprised to see the food on the floor, Rascal growling and whining and Oriana clearly distressed. "What happened?"

"I ate some of the food Aunt Ell, but it tasted fine. I don't know why Rascal is making such a fuss."

Ellowyn gently brushed her nephew's hair back from his face. "Well I think Rascal is a very clever mabari and if he thinks there is something wrong with the food maybe we should trust him." She glanced to Fleta who had sniffed the food, hearing her low growl.

Oriana took out a vial from her pack. "Drink this sweetheart; it will make you sick, but better than you getting a tummy ache later."

Grimacing Oren took the drink, scrunching up his face as Ellowyn fetched a pail, his mother soothing him as he wretched.

Ellowyn moved to Teagan when he arrived speaking hurriedly, explaining what had happened.

Frowning Teagan sent for the Castle Herbalist who arrived a short time later and examined the food stating there was nothing to suggest the food had been tampered with. His tone hinting they should better train their mabari and they were being overprotective. Teagan winced as Oriana growled that her son's life had already been threatened. It was enough to have the herbalist apologising, but unable to detect anything in the food he left. Guardsman Connor arrived moments later and informed him that the man who had brought the food had been found, but that he was apparently no servant of the Castle. Teagan met Oriana's gaze. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

 **xXx**

Looking over the prisoner, the soldier turned servant, the would be assassin Fergus had brought into the walls of Castle Redcliffe himself, Teagan felt his gut churn. "What did you put in the food?" He demanded.

The soldier refused to speak and even after an hour of interrogation when Guardsman Podrick, a loyal soldier of the Cousland's lost control and the others had to pull him off, the man remained quiet.

"I'll stuff that damn food down your throat if you don't start talking." Podrick snarled, noting the soldier paled slightly before lowering his head still refusing to speak.

"Make sure he stays where he is." Teagan commanded leaving the room.

"Anything?" Ellowyn asked anxiously.

Teagan took a breath to calm himself. "I am sorry, but he will not talk."

"Well if he is one of Arl Howe's men perhaps Thomas knows him." She worried at her lip. "Perhaps he can make him believe his father sent him and get the truth."

"Ellowyn …"

"We have to know what he put in that food! If what you are doing is not working we must try something else."

"As you wish." He watched her run off feeling sick to his stomach; pacing outside the room, time passing infuriatingly slowly, turning sharply at the sound of footsteps seeing both Thomas and Delilah with Ellowyn along with the two soldiers keeping watch over the youngest Howe.

Peering into the room Thomas frowned deeply.

"Do you recognise him?" Teagan demanded.

"His name is Kaleb. I have trained with him." He glanced to Ellowyn. "He is not the kind of man to poison anyone let alone a child!"

Delilah worried at her lip. "Perhaps he is not in complete control of himself."

Ellowyn paled. "We need to know the truth; if he is enthralled we must know."

Clenching his fists Thomas swallowed painfully. "Ellowyn I am going to have to persuade that man in there I am my father's man. I will need to say things to convince him, but you have to believe I am not." He trembled slightly as Ellowyn took his hand.

"I trust you Thomas; you have proven yourself to me. Now please, help me save my nephew."

Kaleb froze as he heard a commotion outside of the room, Teagan calling for the two guards to assist him. He struggled uselessly against his restraints, staring in shock as moments later Thomas slipped into the room.

"So easily caught, my father clearly chose the wrong man for the job."

"My Lord I …"

"I do not want to hear your excuses. You got caught and now I have to clean up your mess! You have jeopardized everything!"

"My life is forfeit I know my Lord."

Pacing in agitation Thomas shook his head. "I am not as harsh as my father and you are too good a man to lose Kaleb." He felt sick at the look of hope in the soldier's eyes. "Do you still have more of the poison?"

"No my Lord; I used it all, but even a drop will ensure success."

"You sound certain."

"Of course my Lord, the poison is the most deadly."

Thomas looked him over. "I admit I was surprised when you were chosen for this task; you have never exactly seemed the ruthless type."

Kaleb swallowed hard wondering if he was being tested; realising that the apparent positive change in the Arl's youngest had been a cleverly crafted lie. "The Cousland's are traitors to Ferelden, to the General. Teyrn Cousland was in league with Orlais; he gave the General the information that allowed that Orlesian bitch into their home. He was just as responsible for the Teyrna's death as the Orlesians. They threatened to kill the General's son because he is his one true weakness. Surly you know all this my Lord."

"My father told you this?"

Kelob looked momentarily confused. ."I … I don't remember who told me, but I know it's true. The Cousland's deserve to die." He shrugged. "Poison seemed a damn sight more merciful than steel for the woman and boy at least. I lived through the occupation, I saw what the Orlesians did, I saw them slaughter my parents. I have my own family and I'll be damned if they get another foothold in our country and I'll kill any traitors without guilt. "

Thomas leaned forward his voice soft. "I have never heard you talk this way before."

Kaleb fell silent glaring at the floor.

Kneeling down Thomas removed the Volcanic Aurum ring, ignoring Kaleb's surprise as he pushed it onto his finger. "Forgive me, but I must know the truth of this."

Kelob gave a gasp as the ring began to glow; squeezing his eyes shut as his head began to throb, wondering what cruel torture this would be. He began to gasp in alarm, the memories Eloen had woven around him unravelling, suddenly remembering being restrained as the elf enthralled him. His eyes flared opened staring at Thomas in horror. "None of it was true! It was all just magic."

"Kaleb forgive my deception, but I am no more my father's man than Teyrn Cousland was a traitor. I need to know what you put in the food."

Kaleb began to shudder; knowing in his heart Thomas spoke the truth. "They made me believe it was retribution; Garak gave me the same poison that took Teyrna Mac Tir."

Thomas heard Ellowyn's strangled cry of agony and forced himself to ignore it.

"They made me believe the Cousland's helped kill her, that they should suffer from it too. Maker what have I done!"

Thomas took back the ring at the agonised cry of the soldier, tears streaming from his eyes, blood dripping from his nose watching as he began to weep softly, rocking slightly on the chair. Turning as Teagan entered the room. "He needs help."

Teagan gestured to the two guards with him. "Take him to a cell; make sure there is nothing left that he can hurt himself with. I will have the mages and Templar attend to him. He must be kept alive to provide testimony." He watched the weeping broken soldier taken from the room before turning to Thomas. "Your sister has taken Ellowyn to Oriana." He clenched his fists. "You and I will look over everyone in this Castle and I will have it searched in its entirety and if you even suspect a man of being one of your fathers you will point him out and he will be taken to the dungeon for questioning." He shook his head. "Maker, how can we fight against blood magic?"

Thomas slipped the ring back onto his finger. "By killing the ones using it and ordering its use."

Teagan met his gaze. "You will not stand against your father alone Thomas; we will stop his madness."

Thomas simply nodded, praying that on the day he faced his father, he would have the strength to do what would need to be done.

"Will that ring work again?"

"I hope so."

"Then perhaps we should see if the man who wounded Fergus was also enthralled."

Thomas paled slightly, but nodded, wondering how many of the men and women who served his father were bound by blood magic.

 **xXx**

Oriana sobbed painfully as Ellowyn told her the terrible truth, Oren sleeping in the adjoining room. "There is still no cure! What are we to do?"

"We will find a way to save him Oriana; we are not going to lose him!"

Turning to Delilah who was watching them tears in her eyes, Oriana felt her heart harden. "Ellowyn may trust you, but I cannot. Leave!"

Tears slipping down her cheeks Delilah slipped from the room hurrying down to the training yard startling Jayden as she demanded to speak to him privately, ignoring the shocked looks from Kinnard and Terrance. She glanced to the soldiers who at a nod from their Captain took their leave. "It is Oren, he has been poisoned as your mother was and there is still no cure!"

Jayden heard Airyl's startled whine as the sword dropped from his hand, aware Delilah was saying something, but everything seemed somehow out of focus. He thought of the spell that had given his mother more time, but it was blood magic and even if Ellowyn or Oriana were prepared to give their blood Flemeth was gone and Morrigan would likely not get back in time. "How?" He gasped. "Who did this?"

Delilah met his gaze watching him anxiously. "The soldier is one of my fathers controlled with blood magic. He was one of the soldiers that arrived with Fergus when they fled Ostagar."

Closing his eyes Jayden shuddered; it would kill Fergus to know he had brought the man into the Castle himself. "Oren is just a child!"

"He is the heir of Highever after his father. I … all we can do now is pray for him."

"Prayers will not …" Jayden froze. "The Ashes; the Ashes could save him!"

Delilah's eyes widened, grabbing her skirt and running after him as he raced through the Castle to the Cousland's rooms; guards stopping them at the end of the corridor, Jayden speaking to them urgently.

One of the guards entered the Cousland's rooms before returning and gesturing for him to enter, Delilah forced to remain where she was.

Seeing him hesitate Delilah waved Jayden on, taking a seat in the corridor.

Knocking on the open door Jayden saw Ellowyn and Oriana, ashen faced on the sofa, Fleta with her head on Ellowyn's knee. "Forgive me for intruding." Jayden stated softly, his heart pounding brutally. "Lady Delilah told me about …" He gasped as Ellowyn flung herself into his arms.

"There isn't a cure! How can he do this to a child?"

"Ell listen to me, the only thing that has a chance of saving him is the Ashes of Andraste. I'm going to find Brother Genitivi and do everything in my power to bring them back."

Oriana stared at him startled. "They are legend; the Arlessa's foolish nonsense."

"Forgive me my Lady, but surely any chance is better than none. I know of this poison and to my knowledge there is no known cure. This is the best chance he has."

"It could take you weeks to find this Brother and even if you find him swiftly, who is to say if the Ashes are real you would find them in time?"

"What other choice do we have Oriana?" Ellowyn stated moving to her and clasping her hands.

"I …" Oriana shuddered tears slipping down her cheeks. "We have so little time."

Moving to her side Jayden opened a pouch on his belt and handed her a vial of powder with a pale green tinge. "When Oren begins to start showing symptoms of breathlessness and pain, mix a third of this into water and give it to him. He will fall asleep and everything in his body will slow down, including the effects of the poison. He should sleep for several days. His body will be able to tolerate the three doses, but no more. It will give us more time."

Staring at vial Oriana unstoppered the cork and sniffed, identifying the substance and knowing it would do as he said. "This is a very rare herb and you just happened to have this on you?"

"Along with ingredients to make antidotes for most known poisons; I prefer to be prepared."

Meeting his gaze Oriana saw pain in his eyes, quickly concealed, but she did not doubt its presence. "Thank you."

"I will leave within the hour and return as swiftly as I can."

"I am coming with you." Ellowyn stated fiercely, glancing to Oriana who grasped her arm in protest. "I wasn't there to protect mom or dad, but I am here now and I am not going to let my nephew die." She hugged Oriana tightly at her soft sob. "We will find the Ashes and we will save Oren, I promise."

 **xXx**

Having heard the commotion of the Cousland boys poisoning, Isolde felt a rush of panic and raced along the corridor catching Leliana who was on her way to join Connor and Jowan in their daily lesson on the Chant of Light. "Ellowyn Cousland intends to search for the Sacred Ashes; this William believes he can get them to Brother Genitivi who he hopes will know their location. You must go with them; Ellowyn is thinking only of her nephew, you must get the Ashes for Eamon!"

"And if only enough for one person is allowed my Lady?"

"Do whatever you must Leliana, Eamon must be the one to receive this healing." Her grip tightened. "It is what the Maker would want. Who after all is more important in time of war, a man of power and influence or a boy?"

 _I wonder who you would choose if your own son had been poisoned._ "I understand my Lady."

Isolde passed a dagger to Leliana her eyes cold. "Whatever it takes." Leaving Leliana reassured the Sister would bring the Ashes for her husband, she swept into the Cousland's rooms finding Ellowyn packing. Fixing her with a piercing look, Isolde straightened hoping she looked more imposing. "Sister Leliana will accompany you."

"That is unnecessary we ..."

"I disagree. You may need someone intimately versed in the Chant of Light."

"Several of our group are already …"

"I insist!" Isolde snapped. "She will ensure some of the Ashes are returned for my husband."

"As you wish." Ellowyn glanced to Oriana as she came into the room from the adjoining bedroom as Isolde left. "That woman in unbelievable; she did not even ask about Oren!"

"I heard what she said. What if you find the Ashes and only enough for one is allowed? Maker Ellowyn I cannot lose my son."

"I will do whatever it takes Oriana, I swear." She bit her lip at the dagger Oriana placed in her hand.

"Are you sure you are ready to do whatever it takes?" Oriana asked softly.

Staring at the dagger Ellowyn thought of all she had been told of that terrible night at Highever, of all she had experienced in Amaranthine and met Oriana's searching gaze. "Oren is not going to die!" She glanced up startled hiding the dagger at a knock, surprised as Cailan entered the room.

"Forgive me I … Captain William explained why he has to leave for a time and I … I know there is nothing I can say, but if there is anything …" Cailan watched them helplessly. "Perhaps I could keep Oren entertained, read with him or … something to keep his mind from what is happening."

"Thank you your Majesty." Oriana bit her lip as her voice trembled. "Oren would love that."

Relieved Cailan turned to Ellowyn. "I wish I could remember my life, our families, but whatever we were in the past, I hope we will be friends now and in the future."

Ellowyn gave him an impulsive hug. "I hope that too."

 **xXx**

Worrying at her lip Tess glanced at her fellow soldiers, they would follow their orders of course, but that didn't mean they had to be happy about them. "Are you sure you need to go?"

Jayden met her concerned gaze and inwardly sighed. "Yes I'm sure Tess. With Dylan, Matthew and Terrance along with myself, Lady Ellowyn and the two soldiers Bann Teagan has assigned we will be a big enough group as it is, any larger and we risk drawing attention to ourselves."

"But …"

"I need you to stay and protect the King, is that understood?"

"Of course I just …" Tess sighed and shook her head.

"Speak freely Tess, what's on your mind?"

Meeting his gaze Tess flushed slightly. "You're a bloody beacon for trouble, you chance fate at every turn and one of these days you won't come back!" Her flush deepened as Lawrence moved closer whispering softly and urging her to calm down.

Jayden looked at those under his command seeing the same concern in all of their eyes. "I don't know what my future is, what any of our futures hold, but I do know that I am not just going to stand by and do nothing while a boy dies!"

"Just get your arse back here sharpish Captain." Kinnard stated running his fingers through his hair, a slight grin tugging his lips. "Tess and Lawrence are a bloody nightmare to keep in line." He yelped as Tess punched his arm.

Shaking his head Jayden relaxed slightly. "I'm sure you'll manage Sergeant."

 **xXx**

Moving through the corridor Leliana quickened her pace, her mind spinning with all the Arlessa had demanded. Hesitating at the door she forced herself to calm, listening for a moment to Connor's eager voice and Jowan answering in the gentle manner he had. Easing open the door she smiled as Connor raced over to her.

"Sister Leliana come and sit." Gripping her hand he pulled her over to the seats. "Jowan is telling me all about King Calenhad."

Leliana returned Jowan's smile as Connor excitedly explained all he had learned, turning as they heard Isolde calling for him.

Sighing Connor reluctantly got to his feet. "I still think we should all run away together." He muttered, his shoulders hunched as he left the room.

Jowan met Leliana's curious look and shrugged. "Connor has mentioned wanting the three of us to run away together. He sees us as more his family than his actual family these days."

"That would not be difficult given the Arlessa's attitude regarding mages. I wanted to let you know I will be leaving within the hour."

"Why?" Jowan flushed at the anxiety in his voice; listening in horror as Leliana quickly explained that Oren had been poisoned.

"Sweet Maker why would anyone want to poison a child?"

"He is the heir of Highever after his father, reason enough it seems for Arl Howe. It is being kept quiet, but I overheard that the man who poisoned him was under the influence of blood magic."

The colour drained from Jowan's face. "And he is one of Arl Howe's men?"

"Indeed. Jowan do not concern yourself; the man is in the dungeon and can harm no-one else."

"It isn't that. I … I know the mage Arl Howe is using to do this. It's Eloen. Maker what is he doing to her to make her do this?" He looked to Leliana. "She must believe me to be in danger, the bastard probably threatened my life, she would not do this willingly." He shuddered, she had altered people's thoughts in defence, but this was something altogether more horrifying. "Leliana we have to get her away from him."

"You truly believe this woman is using blood magic under duress?"

"Yes! Leliana I know Eloen, she would never be part of altering someone mind so they would poison a child! Maker that is monstrous!" He clutched her hands. "We have to save her!"

Nipping her lip thoughtfully Leliana nodded. "Oren must be saved first, if he dies there will be no saving her, forced to use such magic or not."

Staring at his hands Jowan felt the weight of their escape from the Circle as though it was a chain around his neck. He knew the magic he was capable of; the forbidden magic he himself had used, but he had never used it since their escape and never wanted to use it again. He felt tears blur his vision; he had known without him to caution her Eloen would become more tempted by the power of blood magic, but this was something he had never imagined. "Maybe the Templars have the right of it; maybe we should all be made tranquil."

Kneeling before him Leliana gently took his hands. "I do not believe that Jowan. Perhaps it is necessary for some mages, but it should be a last resort."

Meeting her gaze Jowan gently squeezed her hands. "Stay safe Leliana."

"And you Jowan, all will be well I promise." Reluctantly taking her leave Leliana headed to Connors room finding him reading a book; returning his smile as she entered the room.

"Mom said I should spend some time in my room so Uncle Teagan doesn't get suspicious." He sighed and put down the book. "You like Jowan don't you?"

"Very much."

"And I know he likes you. Maybe you can persuade him it's a good idea to leave here?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed Leliana took his hand. "You want to leave here?" She smiled as he shrugged. "Connor?"

"Yes." He whispered. "Mom is …" He sighed. "She loves me, but she doesn't. I don't know how to explain it!"

"I know things are difficult at the moment, but they will get better."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I came to tell you I have to go with some others; we think we know where to find someone who might be able to tell us where the Ashes are to help your father."

"I don't want you to go." Connor stated miserably.

"Not even if it helps your father?"

Biting his lip Connor looked at the floor. "When he wakes up he will find out what I am and send me away."

Leliana gently pulled him closer. "Your mom will make sure he doesn't find out."

Nodding miserably Connor snuggled against her. "I still don't want you to go, I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too." Leaving Connor after another hug Leliana hurried to the Chantry, packing and writing a swift coded note to Erlina regarding the information on Eloen that Jowan had given her. Whether the mage was being forced to use blood magic, or was doing it willingly, she needed to be stopped. She bit her lip knowing it would likely mean death for Eloen, fearing what that would do to Jowan, swearing to herself she would do all she could to keep him from harm.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	15. The Search For The Ashes

Pacing in frustration Thomas turned to his sister. "If I said I forbid you from going would you even listen?"

Smiling Delilah moved to his side gently squeezing his arm and guiding him to the window seat. "I have to do this Thomas. Our father caused this."

"I cannot leave here and I cannot even send Warin with you. Damn it, he was right I should never have ordered him to go with Fergus."

"Thomas relax I am hardly defenceless, especially after all the training I have been doing."

"Training isn't the same as real life."

"True, but I will be with my trainer." She couldn't help smiling.

"That is hardly reassuring; Will gets into more trouble than anyone I have ever known."

"True, but he also gets out of it."

Sighing Thomas leaned back against the wall. "I believe he is becoming a bad influence on you."

"Even if he is I would not change it."

"You really do love him don't you?"

Flushing slightly Delilah rested her head on his shoulder. "Would that be so bad to love my betrothed?"

Gently hugging her Thomas smiled slightly. "No, that wouldn't be a bad thing; I just hope he realises how lucky he is that you do."

After a few minutes of companionable silence Delilah sighed and stood. "I need to get ready."

Nodding Thomas slipped from the room and went in search of Jayden finding him packing, the guards keeping a discreet distance. "My sister is determined to accompany you since our father is to blame for this." He gripped Jayden's arm. "Kaleb was enthralled by blood magic. He is free now thanks to the ring you commissioned, but I'm not sure his mind will ever be the same."

"And the soldier who wounded Lord Fergus on the way here?"

"Enthralled, though now also free and as in bad a shape as Kaleb. Maker knows how many others there are. Maybe none, but be careful Will. You will have my sister and Ellowyn with you and my father's men will be looking for them, don't doubt it."

"Why would they do this?"

"They were made to believe the Cousland's were traitors to Ferelden; that they were in league with Orlais."

"That is ridiculous. How has your father gained access to blood magic?"

Thomas inwardly squirmed; Ellowyn had made both himself and Delilah swear that they would not speak of the mage yet, that she wished to explain what had happened, but in her own time. "All that matters right now is that he has and you need to be extra careful."

"Don't worry Thomas; we will be back as swiftly as possible."

"Just get back here in one piece. I will pray for your safe return."

Shaking his head Jayden grabbed his pack. "You would think I was a piece of glass and you are expecting me to shatter."

"It's good to have friends who care about you Will, don't be so quick to dismiss that and I don't have so many friends I can afford to lose one."

Hesitating Jayden clasped his arm. "Then pray for Oren and that we find Brother Genitivi and he can help us."

"What if he cannot help?" Thomas whispered.

The desperation he had felt when searching for a cure for his mother rose, but Jayden forced it away. "Then we will find someone who does. I'm not coming back without those Ashes."

Swallowing anxiously Thomas nodded. "Then Maker speed your way my friend."

 **xXx**

Settling onto one of the stone benches Ellowyn huddled into her cloak taking a moment before they had to leave, grateful for Fleta's presence and her warmth as the mabari pressed against her. She gazed up at the room in which her nephew lay resting, knowing that it would not take long before the poison would take root and he would be fighting for his life. Teagan was arranging horses and supplies, but the Arlessa's vileness had left her off balance. "Please Maker, I will do anything you ask, but please let Oren live." She blinked back the tears as she heard footsteps seeing Rory limping towards her. Getting to her feet she moved to his side to steady him. "You should be in bed!"

"I'm well enough to offer you company if you desire it." He eased onto the bench with a grunt of pain. "I only wish I could accompany you."

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she relaxed against Rory as his arm tentatively encircled her waist.

"I'm so sorry Ell; about your parents, Oren, about me leaving."

"I know."

"I would change leaving if I could."

"I wouldn't." She felt his hurt despite his attempts to hide it and glanced up. "I know you Rory. If you had been at Highver that night you would have stayed behind to give them time to flee and you would be dead."

"Maybe if I'd been there your father …"

"Don't Rory, don't torture yourself."

"I will stop when you do."

Ellowyn met his gaze trembling as he gently brushed away the tears from her cheeks. "I keep wishing this is just a nightmare; that I will wake and I am still at Highever, that we are all still there."

Gently cupping her cheek Rory met her gaze. "I wish that too."

Biting her lip Ellowyn pulled away, seeing his arm drop slowly to his side. She wanted to fall into his arms, accept the comfort his was offering, but how much harder would it be when he left her again. Steeling herself Ellowyn slowly rose. "We will be leaving shortly; I should check we have everything ready."

"Of course." Rory watched her cross the garden, his heart lifting as she glanced back seeing longing in her eyes, cursing himself for wanting her to want him.

Heading back to their rooms Ellowyn paused at the door pressing her forehead to the wood taking a moment to calm herself; she didn't want Oren to see her fear, the guards making sure they were looking elsewhere to give her the time she needed. Clenching her trembling hands she took a calming breath glancing to Fleta who gazed up at her lovingly, before pushing open the door. Moving into the bedroom she smiled at her nephew who was leaning against his mother, Rascal lying beside him, his head on his knees, Cailan on a seat beside the bed a book on his knees. "It is time I got going."

Swallowing painfully dread clawing at her heart, Oriana stood and clasped Ellowyn's hands. "Thank you my dear sister and be careful, I could not bear to lose you."

"I'll be back before you know it." Ellowyn pressed a soft kiss to Oren's fevered brow. "I promise."

"I don't want you to go." Oren whispered clutching her arm.

Ellowyn gently pulled her nephew into her arms and hugged him. "I'll be back soon." Her heart heavy, her vision blurred by tears Ellowyn pressed a kiss to the top of Oren's head before she pulled away despite her nephew's attempts to keep hold of her. Grabbing her pack she hurried from the room, tears falling as she heard Oren's panicked sobs, hearing Oriana and Cailan soothing him, the weight of responsibility resting heavily on her shoulders. Walking away from him took all her will power, almost falling down the stairs in her hurry, a startled Jayden catching her having been on his way to get her. She let herself cry in his arms for a moment, feeling herself calm at his soothing voice and his promise that they would find the Ashes. Pulling back Ellowyn wiped the tears from her face. "Let us not waste any more time."

As they reached the courtyard Jayden was surprised when the three remaining Wardens moved over to speak to them, seeing the longing look in Rory's eyes as he watched Ellowyn.

Peter gently gripped Jayden's arm. "You've proven you've got more damn lives than a cat Will, don't make this journey your last, or Rath will have our hides for letting you leave." He winced at his raised eyebrow. "Look Will, Rath won't tell you this himself because … well he just won't, but when he saw what was happening at Ostagar he tried to get to you, but Duncan stopped him. He knew he would probably die trying to get to you, but he was going to do it anyway, just like he did in the cave-in. When we thought you were dead it broke a part of him and then you walked through those gates and it really was a bloody miracle. He shouldn't be Commander, not because he isn't capable, but because none of us have been Wardens long enough to shoulder that burden, but he is because he had no choice. All I know is just having you around makes it easier for him. He was gutted you weren't going with him, though of course he understands why. Just … just be careful alright and maybe when they get back you should think about going with us."

"Rath knows I would if I could, but I'm not a Warden, I have other duties."

Perin gripped his shoulder. "This is a Blight Will, we are in the future you were shown and whatever else might happen the Commander needs you at his side. You're resourceful, find a way to make it happen."

"I … I'll see what I can do."

Taking the reins of her horse, Ellowyn glanced at the group undertaking the journey. Along with Matthew, Dylan and Terrance she was surprised to see Sten would be joining them along with Delilah who had simply stated that her father had brought this harm to Oren and she would see it undone and of course Sister Leliana at the Arlessa's demand. Teagan had assigned Gavin and Lance, two of Redcliffe's soldiers to accompany them. Ellowyn had refused more, the larger the group the more likely they would be noticed and speed was essential. She glanced to Jayden, his face set with determination knowing if the Ashes did exist they would find them; they had to be real she could tolerate no other option. At Jayden's word they headed out of the gates, Ellowyn glancing back whispering a prayer to the Maker to guide and protect them all.

 **xXx**

Having committed the map to memory Jayden took the lead; though he had created a rough map should anything happen to him which was in Ellowyn's care. They kept up a furious pace, every second Oren's life was slipping away and the look of torture on Ellowyn's face was enough to remind anyone if their attention on their task slipped.

They camped late into the night despite Ellowyn wanting to continue on; Jayden gently reminding her that the horses needed to rest even if she didn't. Ellowyn paced the camp in frustration and fear feeling helpless and each moment that passed she felt hope slip away. She had spoken to Aedan using Jayden's runestone that he had kept with him, reluctant to tell her brother, but having no option when he wanted to speak to Oren. She finally accepted a sleeping potion from Jayden who pointed out that Oren needed her and being exhausted would help no-one. Ellowyn found herself obeying him knowing he understood at least in part what she was feeling and that no-matter what happened if there was a possibility of hope Jayden wouldn't stop and he would make sure she didn't either. "I am glad you are here." Ellowyn mumbled sleepily.

"Get some rest; we have an early start tomorrow." Leaving her with Delilah and Fleta watching over her Jayden moved across the campsite to the small fire, Airyl remaining at his side. Sten and Terrance were taking first watch; Dylan and Matthew were already asleep.

Leliana glanced up from the log she had pulled near the fire. "The Maker will guide us I am sure."

Jayden nodded absently, glancing into the flames and wondering at the awful things people did to each other.

"Do you know the Cousland's well?"

"Well enough."

She met his searching gaze feeling an ache for Tug and Sketch. "Lady Ellowyn is lucky to have you as a friend."

"I am the lucky one."

"I believe I will see if I can also get some sleep. Good night Captain."

"Goodnight Sister."

Slipping into the tent Leliana took out the dagger Lady Isolde had given her; she had known by the look in his eyes that he would defend Ellowyn to the death and a man with a wolf and a Qunari for companions was not one to be underestimated.

 **xXx**

Ayanna hugged Aedan tight to her. He had spent the last hour roaring out his grief and fury, exhausting himself.

"She didn't want to tell me, she was afraid of distracting me. She just kept promising that they would save him. Maker I should be with her! I should have been there to protect Oren."

"Aedan no-one imagined they would try to poison him." She held him tighter as he shuddered.

"I will kill Howe, if it is the last thing I do I will kill him!"

Rathnal stood in the shadows, Alistair a step behind anxiously watching his friend. "Keep an eye on him Alistair, I wish I could send him back to Redcliffe right now, free him from the Wardens, but I can't and we need him."

"He knows that." Alistair stated softly. "Just give him a chance to calm down."

Rubbing his forehead Rathnal nodded, though he had no doubt if the opportunity came, Aedan would drop his duties as a Warden to take his revenge on Howe.

 **xXx**

Turning his head slightly, Dairren watched Gabriel, the firelight casting shadows across his face. "You are worried; more than usual anyway."

"It was bad enough knowing the Darkspawn are coming for us. Now nobles are having other nobles poisoned and people are being controlled by blood magic. Lady Ellowyn came to see you before she left didn't she?"

"She did. It takes a special kind of bastard to poison a child. Aedan will kill Arl Howe; I just hope it doesn't get him killed to do it." He sighed softly. "You are worried about your Captain?"

"He can take care of himself."

"Gabe."

Sighing Gabriel met is gaze. "Fine, yes I'm worried, but I have my orders."

"If I wasn't like this would he have taken you with him?"

Gabriel looked at him shocked. "No, Maker this has nothing to do with you. Lawrence, Tess and myself had special training to protect King Cailan, that's why he ordered me to stay here."

Dairren sucked in a sharp breath as pain burst in his fingertips.

"What is it?"

"Just those damn bursts of sensation in my hands; I suppose I should be grateful for them, they are proof I'm healing, but Maker its painful."

Gabriel gripped his hand and gently squeezed. "Can you feel that?"

"No, the pain is gone too."

Trying not to look disappointed Gabriel shifted slightly. "A few more sessions with Wynne and …"

"This could take months Gabe."

"Perhaps, but we just need to take it one day at a time."

Dairren smiled as Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "At least I can feel that. You should go or you will be late for your shift."

"I hate leaving you."

"I'll sleep."

"Back soon." Gabriel murmured pressing another kiss to his lips before he forced himself to leave.

Dairren sighed as he stared at the ceiling, praying to the Maker to spare Oren and keep Ellowyn, Aedan and their companions safe.

 **xXx**

The following days travel for the Wardens was hampered by the weather and avoiding several groups of soldiers; Morrigan alerting them as she scouted ahead in raven form. They didn't know if the soldiers were anything to do with Howe, but Rathnal wasn't taking any chances. By the time they made camp that evening they were tired, soaked through and Aedan's rage seemed to be affecting them all as several tempers frayed.

Seeking to help his friend Alistair took Aedan a little way from the camp to talk privately. "If anyone will know where the Ashes of Andraste are it will be Brother Genitivi."

"They are a myth Ali, they might not even be real and there is no saying they will find Genitivi and even if they do, even if the Ashes are real and they do somehow manage to get them what if they don't get back in time!" He glanced to Alistair startled as he gripped his arm.

"I don't claim to know much about the Maker, but if ever there was a time to have faith, that time is now."

Aedan slumped onto a rotting log and sighed deeply. "I feel so damn helpless. One by one my family is dying and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"You got Oriana and Oren to Redcliffe; that was not nothing!"

"They were supposed to be safe! Now Oren is poisoned, Ellowyn has gone chasing myths and Fergus has no idea because he has to play damn politics!" He buried his face in his hands. "Maker Ali, how can everything have gone so wrong? We've been torn from our families; we are facing a darkness that could end us all. I just want my family to be safe."

"Let Fergus deal with the politics, Ellowyn will concentrate on Oren and we will deal with this damn Blight so we might have a chance at something normal again."

"Nothing will ever be normal for us again Ali, you know that."

"What I know is that the Blights have been stopped four times already and we are damn well going to stop it a fifth time. Oren looks up to you, he adores you, you aren't fighting the Blight for your own future, you are fighting it to give him a future; fighting to make sure Ellowyn has a future. We might not get back to our families Aedan, but I am going to make sure there is a world for my child to grow up in safe from Darkspawn."

"We are so few and the army was slaughtered. We need a miracle." He turned sharply as a raven landed on the ground near them transforming into Morrigan. "Damn I am never going to get used to that."

Morrigan eyed then sternly. "Our mutual friend speaks of you highly as men of strength and courage, as friends he can truly rely on, as … family. He speaks similarly of Ellowyn, in fact few are held higher than her in his esteem. I did not know friendship before him and still it is … difficult, but while I do not place my faith in any Maker or prophet, I do place my faith in him. If these Ashes exist he will not stop until they are found, no matter what may bar the way. He was after all the boy who braved the Wilds looking for Witches to help his Mother. He did not stop then until all options were exhausted, do not think he will do any less for your nephew." Turning Morrigan walked away leaving them watching after her stunned.

"She has never spoken to me before." Aedan whispered.

"I think that is the most she has spoken since we left Redcliffe. She has a point though, Will and Ellowyn together, nothing is going to stand in their way."

 **xXx**

By midday on the third day of travelling Haven was in sight, the horses happy to take a more relaxed pace, unsettled by several haste spells that had quickened their journey. Ellowyn felt anxiety and relief churn her stomach, glancing to Jayden who slipped from his horse and approached the guard at what passed for the main gateway into the village though there were no gates.

"Excuse me I'm hoping you can help. Is this Haven?"

"Why do you want to know?" The guard growled.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, my mentor, Brother Genitivi." Jayden saw the faint flicker of recognition at Genitivi's name and he felt his gut twist anxiously.

"No one comes to Haven." The guard snapped.

"Perhaps if not Brother Genitivi, then two knights who were also looking for him."

"I said no one comes here! We don't like or want visitors. Leave here now!"

"Can we at least get some supplies?" Leliana smiled hopefully. "Surely you allow trade."

The guard hesitated. "We have one trader, do your business and then leave."

"As you say." Leliana moved passed him, glancing back as the group followed. "If all else fails, the potential of coin usually greases wheels."

"Indeed." Jayden murmured, glancing around uneasily as they entered the village proper. "This place looks deserted." He glanced down as Airyl growled, her hackles raised. "Easy." He murmured.

Glancing down at Fleta at her low growl, Ellowyn glanced around uneasily. "Something is not right here."

They glanced up hearing a bell ringing. "Perhaps everyone is at a Chantry service." Delilah suggested.

"Very devout village if they are." Matthew muttered the hairs on the back of his neck still raised after Airyl and Fleta's growling.

Terrance glanced around looking for any potential threat. "Maybe the trader will be more helpful."

Nodding Jayden glanced over the traders building, seeing no immediate signs of danger. "Go see what you can find out and meet us up at the Chantry. Airyl go with him."

With a proud nod Terrance disappeared into the building, Airyl at his side.

Heading uphill the Chantry came into view hearing muffled voices within. "Well I guess we know where the people are." Dylan stated. "Maybe someone in there will be more helpful than that guard."

 **xXx**

Father Eirik looked over his rapt congregation and smiled. "We are blessed beyond measure, we are chosen by the Holy and Beloved to be her guardians. This sacred duty is given to us alone; rejoice my brethren and prepare your hearts to receive her. Lift up your voices and despair not, for she will raise her faithful servants to glory when Her …" Father Eirik hesitated as he saw a group of several men and women, all armed enter the Chantry. He made a mental note to take Ulvin from guard duty, despite repeated warnings he had allowed the Chantry Brother and two knights into the village causing him to have to deal with them and now this. Such a large group might not go unnoticed when they vanished, but they could not tolerate their purpose being discovered before the most Holy was truly herself and ready to face the world. "I understand that you are new here, but common courtesy dictates that one shouldn't interrupt. No matter. We were just about done here anyway."

"But your reverence we have not completed the Sacraments of the Holy Mother or … or sung the invocation …"

"Be calm Nauda. We have guests. Surely the Sacraments can wait." He turned to his congregation. "That is all for today my children. I shall see you tomorrow. For now I should see to our visitors." Turning to the group he smiled. "I am Father Eirik." He ignored their startled glances.

"Forgive our intrusion." Ellowyn stated, as the congregation filed out, feeling the sting of several angry glares. "But our need is urgent. We are looking for Brother Genitivi, have you seen him?"

Sighing Father Eirik shook his head. "I feared this; this is why we take such pains to ensure no-one comes here and yet still they do. I am sorry, but we have a sacred duty to protect Her." He turned to the soldiers who had remained. "You know what to do."

Ellowyn's eyes widened in alarm; grabbing the daggers from her waist she hit the ground as a ball of light surged towards her, hearing a grunt of pain, twisting her head and seeing Jayden hurled against the wall. Fury burned through her as she turned back seeing Father Eirik stagger backwards as Matthew hit him with a Smite, Fleta reaching him and sending him slamming to the ground, the guards momentarily disoriented thanks to a spell from Dylan. By the time she got to her feet Sister Leliana had taken the sword from the closest soldier and driven it through his chest, already moving to the next before the body hit the ground.

Unsheathing his sword Matthew charged at the Father as Fleta was flung back as though she was a puppy, startled as an energy bolt hit him square in the chest sending him slamming into the floor.

Eirik gave him a smug look. "I have been blessed with the blood of Andraste, your Templar tricks will do little to me."

Staggering back to his feet Matthew glared at Eirik. "I don't do tricks." He snarled, forming Wrath of Heaven, the pillar of blinding light sending Eirik to his knees with a cry of shock.

Smirking Dylan manifested rock fist sending it into Eirik's chest, "Payback's a bitch." He muttered, smiling slightly at Matthew's surprised expression before he turned as a guard raced towards him freezing him, stepping back from the sword that stopped barely an inch from him. "Mind on the fight." He muttered to himself.

As Delilah reached Jayden he had staggered to his feet clutching his chest and snarling a fierce curse that made her blush. She cried out startled as he grabbed her pulling her behind him, the sharp protest dying on her lips as she stared at the dagger embedded in the wall where she had been standing. She sucked in a sharp breath as she realised Ellowyn and Sister Leliana were now fighting back to back, Ellowyn's face pale in stark contrast to the blood on her blades, Fleta fighting fiercely beside them though she was limping. Dylan had been driven back towards the door, Sten, Matthew, Gavin and Lance tackling the guards who seemed to keep getting up despite wounds that should have left them debilitated. Terrified she unsheathed her sword. "Normal men do not fight like these." She gasped. "And Chantry's do not have Fathers and even if they did it would not be a mage!"

"I don't think there is anything normal about this village." Jayden snarled, driving his sword into the gut of a guard, ending him quickly.

"We need to stop him!" Delilah gasped trembling in panic.

"Agreed." Jayden muttered passing her a smoke bomb as several more guards headed towards them. "Just like we practiced."

Swallowing painfully Delilah nodded, smashing the vial at the same time as Jayden. She ran for Eirik undercover of the smoke, glancing back only once at startled cries, her throat tightening as Jayden raced passed her blood on his armour, throwing a dagger hissing in frustration with herself at her poor aim as it glanced off Eirik's arm, but it was enough to distract him.

Eirik gasped in pain as a body slammed into him, the momentum sending him staggering back against the table, his lower back protesting with the sharp pain that would have floored a lesser man. He struck out; gasping as a fist smashed against his jaw, glaring in fury to see all of the guards had failed in their task.

"Enemies down Captain." Dylan stated, looking at the Father taking a moment to catch his breath.

Keeping Eirik pinned against the table Jayden glared. "Where is Brother Genitivi?"

Eirik sucked in a shuddering breath. "You have lost your way, only we serve the true Andraste and I will not fail her."

Jayden snarled fiercely bringing his dagger to his throat. "Where is Brother Genitivi?"

"Blessed Andraste will destroy you all. You will burn in her eternal fire, this I swear."

"You first." Jayden snarled, grunting as he was shoved backwards, the dagger leaving his hand before Eirik could cast a spell, the mage dead before he hit the floor. Glancing back Jayden stared at the bodies; frustrated at the senseless deaths; moving into a defensive stance as the door burst open, Airyl almost knocking him down in her urge to get to him.

Terrance stood staring at the chaos, his face ashen, blood on his sword and armour turning to his Captain. "Guess you found out they are crazier than a box of cats too."

"What happened?" Jayden demand.

"The Knights weren't ever going to come back to Redcliffe. He had their bodies in the back of his store. Airyl sniffed them out and he wasn't too happy. He's dead I had no choice and the guard at the gate and some weird guy who came running out of his house with a pitchfork." He rubbed his neck. "Damn Captain, have we just killed a whole village?"

Jayden shook his head. "No Terrance, but we might have by the time we are finished here." Glancing around the room he worried at his lip. "We need to search the place and quickly before any of the congregation come back. There might be something here that can tell us where Brother Genitivi or the Ashes are."

Dylan and Matthew began a search of the room they were in, moving the bodies of the guards into a corner, leaving Father Eirik for Jayden to deal with. Sten, Terrance, Lance and Gavin took up post outside to keep guard, while the others moved into the adjoining room.

Hunkering down Jayden stared at Eirik thoughtfully; the Smite should have left him debilitated and yet it seemed to barely affect him and he had recovered astonishingly quickly. Searching him for any magical items he discovered a medallion looking at it curiously; turning sharply hearing muffled sounds, glancing to Airyl who moved to the wall and was whining and scratching at it. Pocketing the medallion he joined her and listened again, hearing another muffled noise. Searching the wall he found a latch revealing a door and a room beyond. Slipping into the room Jayden stared in horror yelling for Dylan even as he moved to the side of the man lying on the floor. "Brother Genitivi!"

"William my boy, is that you? Oh and Airyl, well bless my soul." He chuckled as Airyl brushed her head gently against his.

"What did they do to you?" Gently helping him to sit up Jayden winced at his grunt of pain.

"They wanted to know everything, why I was here, how I had found this place, who I work with and they were very determined to get those answers." Genitivi shuddered, wincing as Dylan knelt beside him and began checking over his injuries. "Now what are you doing here dear boy? I take it the King was victorious at Ostagar."

Jayden shook his head. "The opposite in fact; I will explain all of that later, but for now I came here looking for you." He quickly explained what had happened with Oren and Eamon as the others piled into the room to see what the commotion was.

"Maker these are dire times indeed, but I believe the Ashes are real. There is a Temple further up the mountain and the priest that runs this place has the key to get inside."

"He's dead, along with the guards with him, they just went crazy." Jayden reached into his pocket. "This is all I found on him."

Taking the medallion Genitivi nodded. "This is it and I have seen how to use it. Do you remember the research I was doing on dragon cults?"

"Yes I …" Jayden paled. "It's real, that's what these people were doing?"

"Indeed, but more than that they believe Andraste herself is a dragon."

"They have a dragon!" Jayden shook his head. "Well whatever lies ahead of us we need those Ashes."

"I need to come with you my boy. I can help."

Worrying at his lip Jayden turned to Dylan. "Can you heal him enough to enable him to come with us?"

"Yes I think so." Dylan turned to Genitivi. "May I?"

"Well this old man would be most grateful for your help, my legs hurt the worst, of course my ribs are also sore and my head feels a little pulverised."

Dylan smiled. "Let's see what I can do about that."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. _


	16. Trial Of The Ashes

Staring up at the huge doors of the Temples magnificent entrance way, Delilah felt a sense of awe. "How is this place not common knowledge?"

Placing a hand on the door Genitivi sighed. "The villagers took great pains to ensure it was wiped from history, destroying all maps with it marked on them and books with any hint of the village. Anyone unfortunate enough to come upon this place … well I don't believe they lived long, they mentioned sacrifices for Andraste."

Ellowyn shuddered. "These people are mad!"

"Perhaps to us my dear." Genitivi stated. "To them they are devout followers of the 'true Andraste', they truly believe the dragon is Andraste reborn." He slotted the medallion into a section of the doorway and gave it a sharp turn hearing a satisfying clicking noise. He stood back as the soldiers moved to open the door, taking in a sharp breath as he stepped inside. A massive hall glittered with ice and snow from where the section of roof out with the mountain had fallen in due to lack of repair and being left to the whims of the elements. Various rooms adjoined on either side and stairs at the far side led up to a doorway.

"Maker how big is this place?" Matthew gasped.

"It is carved into the mountain." Genitivi stated. "It could be as vast as the mountain itself."

Paling slightly at the potentially monumental task ahead of them, Ellowyn took a calming breath. "Then we better get looking time is against us. Brother Genitivi, do you have any idea where the Ashes may be?"

"I overheard the villagers speak of a gauntlet, a trial if you will, to reach the Ashes. They want to destroy them so Andraste can truly be reborn."

"But they clearly haven't reached them yet, any idea why?"

"Something about a Guardian they cannot get passed."

"Are you feeling able to come with us? We may need your considerable knowledge."

Smiling broadly Genitivi nodded. "Just try to stop me, but I do urge caution, I would imagine they have ensured that if anyone did get in here they wouldn't get far."

Glancing around Jayden realised there were far too many opportunities for ambush in the layout of the Temple. "Then we search each room, I don't want damn cultists on our tail and be on the lookout for traps, but we move as swiftly as we can, Oren needs us."

 **xXx**

Sneaking through the corridors Connor nipped his lip nervously as he saw the guards outside of the Cousland family rooms. It was late and his mother had already seen him tucked up in bed, but it was the only time he had when he was alone and he knew he had little time before she checked on him. "I would like to see Oren."

Philip smiled. "I will let Lady Oriana know you are here."

Connor waited impatiently before he was shown in, seeing Oren lying on the bed in the adjoining room with his mabari, his face pale, seeing the pain he was experiencing in his expression, despite his attempts to conceal it. In another life they could have been friends, but as a mage he knew friendship would always now be denied him. Still that didn't mean he couldn't offer comfort; he hated being unwell and he knew how awful it was to be cooped up. "I … I'm not supposed to be here, but I just wanted to give Oren something."

Oriana smiled warmly, wondering that a son could be so different from his parents. "Come through."

Worrying at his lip Connor moved to the side of the bed returning Oren's weak smile. He passed over the small wooden knight he had concealed in his pocket. "Uncle Teagan gave me this knight one time when I wasn't feeling well. He said the knight would protect me. I heard you weren't feeling well and I thought … I thought you might like it."

"Thank you." Oren stated softly, a wheeze in his voice hinting at the constriction he was experiencing at his chest, turning the knight over in his hand, staring at the beautiful carving. "It's great. Do you want to stay for a while?"

Connor glanced anxiously towards the door. "I would, but my mom will be mad if she realises I'm not in my room."

"Oh … well thanks for the knight."

Smiling Connor quickly left, hurrying back to his own room, his heart feeling a little lighter.

Oren snuggled against his mother concentrating on the wooden carving to block out the pain that seemed to be all over his body and was growing steadily worse. "Why doesn't Connor's mom want us to play together?"

"I think she is just worried about Connor's father."

Smiling as Rascal sniffed the knight, Oren shifted slightly his smile fading. "It's because of the bad men isn't it? Mom will I ever have friends again?"

"Oren you will have many friends I promise."

"I don't want to go back to Highever." He whispered, his cheeks flushing.

"Oren I …"

"All those people died there mom and grandma …" He swallowed painfully seeing the arrow in her chest. "It isn't home anymore."

Oriana pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, rocking him gently as he cried quietly in her arms.

 **xXx**

Leaning against the wall to catch his breath, Genitivi wiped his brow with a handkerchief. He had expected some resistance, but the sheer numbers of cultists that had barred their way through the Temple had been beyond belief and the number of mages present had been alarming. Thankfully with Dylan and Matthew in their group they had been able to effectively counter the mages attempts to prevent their progress through the temple. Along with complex traps meant to maim and kill, they had come face to face with numerous demons and he for one prayed that he would never do so again. Beyond the main part of the temple there were tunnels and if there had been any doubt about a High Dragon being close by it had been erased with the appearance of drakes and dragonlings that attacked on sight, along with more cultists. Yet despite the terrifying battles they had all survived; they had also found chambers filled with scrolls that he had been desperate to read, along with a chamber filled with shell fragments which he presumed were from the dragonlings. He was unnerved by the creatures, but most of the group had been sickened by the chamber where the bodies of dragonlings had been bled. They had pushed on, but hearing a fierce roar up ahead they were taking stock of their weapons and dealing with injuries before they went any further.

"Are you injured?" Jayden asked in concern moving over to the Brother.

"No dear boy, Enchanter Dylan did a marvelous job, this has just been rather more than I expected." He shook his head. "I have seen many things in my life, but this …"

"They need to be stopped; they are driving these creatures to madness." Jayden muttered, angered by having had no choice but to kill the creatures when they attacked.

"What do you think lies ahead?"

Jayden glanced to the tunnel. "I suspect they have the High Dragon up there. If she smells the blood of the drakes and dragonlings we have been forced to kill, I don't think even the Maker himself would be able to stop her from trying to kill us and I don't want to have to get into a fight with a High Dragon."

"Ah, I wondered why everyone was being so industrious about cleaning themselves. I feel rather ashamed I haven't been of much help to you."

"Nonsense, without you we might never have been able to get inside the Temple; besides we have yet to do this Gauntlet, I have the feeling you will come into your own." Jayden turned as Ellowyn gently touched his arm.

"We are ready to move on."

Carefully navigating the tunnels the group entered a chamber where several armed men appeared to be waiting for them.

"Stop, you will go no further!" A man with the bearing of a warrior roared as he stepped forward barring their way.

"We are not here to fight, but we must pass!" Ellowyn demanded, tired and horrified by the lives she had so far taken, wanting to spill no more blood. "Who are you?"

"I am Father Kolgrim. You have defiled our Temple. You have spilled the blood of the faithful and slaughtered our young. No more. You will tell me now intruder, why you have done all this. Why have you come here?"

"We are here for the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"You did all this for an ancient relic?"

"No, we did all this because your people attacked us and then set those creatures on us. We never wanted bloodshed that was your peoples doing! I came here to save my nephew so know that I will not tolerate anyone standing in my way!"

Kolgrim hesitated. "I see now how you have made it this far. The Ashes you seek reside atop this mountain, watched by an immortal guardian who refuses to accept the truth of the risen Lady. The prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine. Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay Her now. The Ashes prevent holy Andraste from fully realising Her new form. They are a remnant of Her past incarnation and She cannot move on as long as they exist. The Beloved needs to reclaim the Ashes, to make them Her own again. All it would take is a drop of her blood. Take what you need of the Ashes beforehand."

Dylan shook his head. "Can we get away from the crazy man now?"

"Blood carries power, strength; knowledge." Kolgrim snapped. "Through it, all the power that is held in the ashes will be returned to our Lady."

"He speaks of blood magic my Lady." Matthew stated to Ellowyn. "We cannot be involved in this."

"I didn't think you would mind considering a mages phylactery is a form of blood magic." Dylan muttered flushing slightly at Matthew's hurt expression.

"Really, you are bringing that up here?" Matthew muttered.

"Whatever the Circle does is not the issue here." Delilah stated coolly. "What this man speaks of is sacrilege. Ellowyn you cannot be considering this."

Kolgrim moved closer to Ellowyn. "The Guardian has foiled our attempts to reach the urn. He keeps what power remains from the true Andraste. He knows the disciples and we cannot touch him, for he draws his strength from the Ashes themselves. Many have been led here, but only you have the skill and fortitude to survive the Temple. You were led here by Andraste's hand to do her work! Do this and you would be Andraste's champion."

"What you speak of is blasphemy!" Ellowyn snarled. "You are worshiping a Dragon not Andraste!" She glared at Kolgrim with open hostility. "You are the only thing standing between me and a cure for my nephew. I suggest you move! Now!"

"You are a fool! To arms my brethren, Andraste will grant us victory!"

 **xXx**

Staring down at the bodies of the men who had barred their way Ellowyn moved away and wretched, glancing to Fleta who whined softly, feeling sick at the blood on her fur. Glancing up as she felt a hand on her back, she sighed as Jayden pulled her hair away from her face, it had all become too much. "I … I have never killed before today."

"I know."

"They attacked us; it was us or them so why do I feel so guilty."

"Because you are a good person."

Shuddering Ellowyn took the flask of water he offered. "Does it get easier, killing I mean?"

"No and I wouldn't want it to, killing isn't supposed to be easy."

"For some people it is."

"You aren't one of those people Ell."

"They could have just let us pass, they didn't have to fight us."

"They were fanatics, even if we had carried out his request he might have intended to kill us anyway as a sacrifice to the dragon."

Staring at her shaking hands Ellowyn glanced at him anxiously. "How are we supposed to get passed a High Dragon?"

"Quietly."

"I am being serious!"

"So am I."

Sighing Ellowyn glanced to the others who were ready to move, seeing Delilah speaking to Genitivi. "How is Delilah? This cannot have been easy for her either."

"She feels as sick as you do about it, had much the same physical reaction. She wanted to talk to Genitivi about how to make it right in the Makers sight."

"Can it ever be made right?" She sighed softly. "I … I never imagined any of this, having to do any of this."

"I know it is difficult Ell, but just for now concentrate on Oren and why we are here. We still have this Gauntlet to do, whatever it is."

"Then let's find out." Pushing herself away from the wall Ellowyn took the lead, heading out into cold moonlight taking a deep breath, startled they had been so long traveling through the mountain, her heart almost stopping as she glanced up seeing a huge dragon sleeping on a ridge high above them. "Sweet Maker!" She whispered glancing to Jayden.

"Luck is with us." Jayden murmured, spying a door to another temple in the distance. "Everyone be as quiet as you can and stay in the shadows unless you want a High Dragon in our path."

"We could defeat it." Sten muttered.

Jayden turned to him. "Perhaps, but some of us could be injured or killed and we have a mission to complete. So we move quietly."

Sten glanced to the dragon a look of disappointment in his eyes, but he nodded and followed the others, reaching the door in a surprisingly short time. At the creak of the doors he turned seeing the dragon raise her head, gripping Asala, his blood beginning to thunder, scowling as the Captain ordered him inside, surprising himself when he obeyed.

 **xXx**

Genitivi stared at the hallway in which they now stood, startled to see a guard at the door ahead. "Perhaps he is the Guardian the cultists spoke of, though if he is, he is no normal man. I urge caution."

Nodding Ellowyn glanced to the group. "We have no idea what this Gauntlet is other than it is some kind of test. I suggest we split up, if one group fails the second may have more chance." At the groups agreement Ellowyn relaxed slightly. "Brother Genitivi I have no right to ask this, but I would be grateful if you would accompany me."

"Of course my dear, I would be honoured."

"I will join you." Leliana stated firmly.

"As will I." Delilah stated, shaken but determined to continue on.

Ellowyn glanced to Jayden. "What about you, up for continuing on?"

"Of course." Hunkering down Jayden glanced to Airyl who gave him a look that said she knew she was going to be left behind and wasn't happy about it. "Keep an eye on Sten for me." He whispered. "Make sure he doesn't go back out there and take on that dragon." He glanced to Sten who had clearly heard but was pretending that he hadn't; sighing as she pressed her head to his. "Be back soon." Rising he looked at those remaining behind. "Be safe and watch over each other."

Dylan gripped his arm. "Be safe, Maker knows what this Gauntlet is."

"You know what to do if we …"

"You won't fail." Matthew stated firmly glancing to Ellowyn. "No chance in the Void of that."

Flushing slightly Ellowyn hugged Fleta. "Stay with Airyl, we will be back soon I promise." She relaxed slightly when Fleta whined softly, but obediently moved over to Airyl who nuzzled her gently. Glancing to those accompanying her Ellowyn steeled herself for what they might face. "Let's get this done."

 **xXx**

Leading the way through the hallway lined with columns, Ellowyn cautiously approached the Guardian. "Excuse me."

" _I bid you welcome pilgrims. I am the Guardian, the protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. You are the first to arrive in a very long time. It has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste. For years beyond counting I have been here and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea. You have come to honour Andraste and you shall if you prove yourself worthy."_

"And if we are not worthy?" Delilah asked nervously.

" _Then you shall not come to the Ashes. It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes for yourself."_

"Forgive me." Ellowyn stated. "But time is against us, we must get the Ashes, lives are at stake."

" _Very well, but before you go there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past, your suffering and the suffering of others. You left your family knowing something was wrong in the letter you received from your friend. You always felt uncomfortable with Arl Howe and yet you dismissed your doubt and went regardless, even after your friend explained what you might face still you stayed. You remained silent and your parents died as a consequence, so tell me did you fail your family?"_

Ellowyn took a step back tears slipping down her cheeks, feeling Jayden's hand on her arm. "How can you know that?"

" _I know much. It is allowed to me. The question stands."_

"I … I would give anything to go back, to stay, to be there when Arl Howe attacked. I thought the Arl was taking me home before I was locked in that damn tower. As for going to Vigil's Keep in the first place I thought I was helping my friend, I had no idea of the true extent of his treachery, but you are right, I should have made other choices, so yes Guardian, I failed my family, but I am in this place to ensure I do not fail my family again."

" _And what of those with you? Leliana, your devotion blinded you and in seeking to protect one you idolized, you led Tug to his death and Sketch lost his freedom. Do you ever think you should have made a different choice that night?"_

Trembling Leliana stared at her shaking hands before she forced herself to meet the Guardian's gaze. "I was blind, I did what I thought was right at the time, but if I could change it I would. I lost everything that night."

" _Did you?"_

Leliana glanced at him startled, but he had already moved from her, swallowing uneasily as she realised the Captain was watching her, his gaze compassionate, but it left her feeling as though he could see into her soul and she felt laid bare, a sensation she was not accustomed to. She turned realising the Guardian was again speaking.

" _Delilah, you feared what your father was capable of, yet you followed his demands to have your friend visit you and in doing so ensured he could attack Highever Castle without fear of losing the heir he needed. Do you ever wonder if that tragedy could have been prevented if you had taken another course?"_

Delilah turned to Ellowyn tears slipping down her cheeks having known what he would say to her. "I was afraid for you, I feared he would hurt you if I did not do as he said, I never imagined my father would be capable of such awful actions. Ellowyn I swear if I had known I would have done something. Maker I thought I was protecting you!"

Ellowyn gently clasped her hand. "I know and I do not blame you, this was your fathers doing."

Delilah turned as she felt Jayden's fingers interlock with her own pressing herself against his chest. "I did not know." She wept.

Jayden held her gently, soothing her until she had calmed; glancing up realising the Guardian was watching them, swallowing uneasily at his piercing gaze.

" _Tragedy follows in your wake Captain, your mother, the Wardens and the army at Ostagar. Your actions have led to losses beyond counting."_

"Don't you dare!" Ellowyn snarled furiously, anger replacing her guilt and shame. "He did everything he could to prevent the damn Blight and then make us ready for it. Don't you dare try to blame him for this!"

" _I am doing nothing except reflecting back the guilt he already carries."_ The Guardian turned back to Jayden. _"You often wish don't you, that those who sought your death so long ago had succeeded."_

Jayden felt Delilah's grip tighten as she clasped his hand, seeing Ellowyn's grief stricken expression, biting his trembling lip feeling a well of grief a moment from erupting. "Yes I … I have wished it." He turned as Genitivi gripped his shoulder.

"Whatever is in your past, in all the time I have known you, you have done nothing but help people. You have nothing to feel guilty about dear boy, nothing!" Genitivi turned to the Guardian. "What secret pain do you feel the need to reflect to me?"

" _Brother Genitivi, the call of your faith was always strong, it led you to leave home at a young age leaving behind parents who needed your help on the farm. You felt your father's anger until the day he died, in fact he never spoke to you again. You often wonder don't you, if the faith you cling to is only so strong because if it wasn't, losing your family would mean nothing."_

Genitivi sighed softly. "I was young, fierce in my desire to explore my faith, I made my choice and my father made his. Of course I wish things could have been different between us, but I do not blame my faith for what happened and nor do I believe I cling to it because of that decision."

" _The way is open."_ The Guardian stated moving aside from the door as it swung open.

Ahead they saw a hall lined with archways. Delilah shrank against Jayden in shock as the forms of people appeared within the archways as they stepped into the room, the door closing and locking behind them. "Spirits." She whispered, grateful when Jayden squeezed her hand and gently pulled her closer to him. "Perhaps we should have brought the mage and Templar."

Swallowing nervously Ellowyn took a step forward and then another, moving to the door at the far end finding herself unable to open it. "What do we do?"

Genitivi worried at his lip. "I suspect we are expected to interact with them for the next door to open." Curiosity overriding anxiety, he approached the spirit nearest him, a woman who appeared bowed down with sorrow.

" _Echoes from a shadow realm, whispers of things yet to come. Thoughts strange sister dwells in night, is swept away by dawning light. Of what do I speak?"_

"I believe you speak of dreams." Genitivi stated after a moment.

" _A dream came upon me, as my daughter slumbered beneath my heart. It told of her life and her betrayal and death. I am sorrow and regret. I am a mother weeping bitter tears for a daughter she could not save."_

"Brona." Genitivi whispered as the spirit became light and moved through the door at the far end of the room. He glanced to the other spirits. "I would imagine each of these spirits represent those important to Andraste in one form or another.

Ellowyn let out a low breath. "Then let us hope we can answer all of these riddles. I do not wish to be stuck in this room for an eternity."

Each spirit after that gave his or her riddle, each of the group offering their own knowledge and insight to inform their answers. The final spirit became a shimmer of light that moved to the far door, a click sounding out before the door opened.

Jayden moved towards Ellowyn anxiously; she had gone to the doors as they had swung open, but had stopped and collapsed to her knees. He saw the spirit ahead and almost fell to his knees himself.

Trembling Ellowyn felt hot tears burn her eyes. "Mom!"

" _My darling Ellowyn."_

"Mom I am so sorry. I should have been there, I should never have left. I failed you. I failed you and father both."

" _Hush now Ellowyn you failed no-one. You sought to help your friend and I am proud of you. You acted as I raised you, to help others. You could not have known what would happen and you could not have prevented it, no matter how much we may wish it. You stand before a great darkness and there are darker days to come. You will be tested as we all are, some give into darkness, their heart withering leaving only bitterness and rage, seeing only deceit, consumed with hate. I do not wish that for you my darling. If you will, tell your brothers I love them so very much. You are all my heart and I am so proud of the people you have become."_

Ellowyn stared at the amulet Eleanor placed into her hands.

" _When the darkness feels too much, hold tight to this and remember you are not alone."_

As Eleanor vanished Ellowyn stared at the amulet crafted in silver with a laurel leaf engraved upon it, before turning to her companions. "You all saw her?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks as they nodded. "Was that real?"

Delilah moved to her trembling slightly. "The amulet is real, why would she be any less so?"

"Because this is the Gauntlet and I'm not sure anything is real not truly." She slipped the amulet over her head all the same. "We should move." Yet she hesitated glancing to Jayden. "It couldn't be her, could it?"

"I have seen spirits before and once I believe I saw my own mother, so if the spirit of my mother came to me, I have to believe the spirit of your mother could come to you."

Swallowing painfully Ellowyn allowed herself to take comfort in the possibility. "Well whatever form this Gauntlet will take we have to hurry; Oren is running out of time."

 **xXx**

Having led the way into the next room Ellowyn felt a jolt of shock realising her companions were no longer with her, fear constricting her throat. She clutched the amulet forcing herself to calm; hesitating as she saw an older woman sitting by a fireplace, her face shrouded in shadow, grey hair flowing down her back.

"A lifetime of bitterness lies before you." The older woman stated not taking her gaze from the few gleaming embers.

Ellowyn cautiously approached her. "Who are you?"

"I am sorrow and regret, emptiness and loneliness. I am a life half lived."

"What happened to you?" She swallowed as the older woman finally turned; taking an involuntary step back as she found herself looking into her own face, older, but hers.

"Every day I torture myself over what might have been; my parents, Aedan, Oren, Rory. Day after day I live in the past while the present turns to dust around me. I have nothing but memories, they are my companions."

"Are you saying you are what I will become?"

"Only you can make that choice." Slowly she stood. "Your thirst for vengeance against Howe will change you more than you can imagine and you will be left with nothing." Slowly she extended her hand cupping Ellowyn's cheek. "Cherish those who remain, open your heart to love again and turn from the dark path beaconing you. If you become me Howe will have won, he will have destroyed you utterly."

Ellowyn wiped her cheeks wet with tears as the woman faded, her hands trembling as she turned seeing a door open and the inviting light beyond. Her hand strayed once more to the amulet and taking a calming breath she walked towards the door.

 **xXx**

Delilah turned sharply horrified to realise she was alone. "What trickery is this?"

"I cannot believe you are so weak."

Staring at the woman who suddenly appeared before her Delilah's hand fluttered to her mouth, tears burning her eyes. "Mom?"

"Not quite." The woman took a step closer looking Delilah up and down. "Pathetic."

"I … I do not understand."

"Stupid too."

"If you are not my mother who are you?" Her eyes widened as the woman rolled up her sleeve and showed her the scar just below the elbow, the same scar she bore from one of Thomas's more vicious moments. "You cannot be me!"

"Really?" She smirked slightly. "I am father's right hand."

Backing away Delilah shook her head. "You are not me and I would have nothing to do with fathers schemes!"

"Lie to yourself if you must, you are already in deeper than you can imagine." She laughed suddenly. "You cannot imagine yourself in love with the boy; he is a tool, the means of your ascension."

"I do love him!" Delilah hissed, her fists clenching.

"Is that why you have remained silent about father's part in his removal from his family?"

"I have no proof." Delilah gasped.

"Delilah be honest with yourself." She chuckled softly at her own joke. "You dreamt of being Queen once, you are as thirsty for power and influence as father. I know because I am you."

"That is not true! My attention was on Cailan, not the fact he would one day be King! I am not my father!"

"At least Thomas was honest about his true nature; he never tried to hide it, well until recently. You are as vicious as your brother and as calculating as your father. You want your betrothed for the status he will give you."

Delilah clenched her fists and approached herself. "You do not know me, you are my fear and I will not succumb to you."

"Father did not always follow the path to power, but he has embraced the means to gain what is rightfully his. That power is rightfully yours too. Imagine what you could accomplish if Ferelden was to bend knee to you."

Staring at her horrified Delilah gripped the hilt of her sword. "I will never follow my father; I will never betray my friends!"

Shrugging the manifestation of her older self smiled smugly. "Watch yourself Delilah, or one day when you look in the mirror you might just see me looking back."

Collapsing to her knees as the woman vanished, Delilah gave an agonised sob. "Holy Andraste I am not like my father, I swear it." She looked up sharply as the door opened light spilling into the room. Wiping her tears Delilah forced herself to stand, clenching her trembling hands. Heart pounding she hurried to the door afraid it would close again and she would be trapped forever.

 **xXx**

Glancing around in alarm Leliana realised she was without her companions, taking an involuntary step back as a woman walked out of the shadows wearing an ornate orlesian mask. "Who are you?"

"Surely you recognise me."

Trembling slightly Leliana forced herself to take a step closer. "Take off your mask."

"Do you really want me to? The truth can be so … tricky."

"Remove your mask!" She sucked in a sharp breath as Marjolaine's sharp eyes seemed to pierce her soul.

"You poisoned Arl Eamon and you enjoyed the intrigue of it, you relish the Game despite now clothing yourself in the guise of the Chantry. You are not the devout Sister you play at; you are the embodiment of your mentor!"

"I was given no choice! Either I continued to be an agent or my life would have been forfeit."

"True, but that is not the issue. The issue is your pretense that you are better because of your Chantry disguise. You are a killer who uses faith as a convenient cover, which will be discarded when it suits your purposes."

"That is not true! I know what I believe, I know my own faith!" She trembled as Marjolaine's features twisted into a smirk as she attacked.

Dodging out of the way Leliana span; unsheathing her blade and driving it deep into Marjolaine's chest. She stood trembling as her once mentor crumpled to the floor.

"Be careful Leliana, you determine who you are no-one else. I may have shown you the path, but you walked it. I made you the woman you became because you wanted it. Now it is you who will choose who you are, choose wisely, faith, unlike your manipulations is not a game."

Leliana slumped against the wall as Marjoline faded; blinking as the door ahead opened finding herself bathed in light, silently thanking the Maker as she fled the room.

 **xXx**

Sucking in a sharp breath Genitivi saw his father seated at the table he had eaten his meals from until the day he had left. "Father?"

"Was it worth it? Was your faith enough for you?"

Genitivi cautiously eased himself into a seat at the table. "I have travelled, met extraordinary people and seen true wonders. My faith has expanded my mind and shown me a world I would never have experienced if I had stayed, but I missed you and I grieved the way we parted. I wanted to share my travels with you and I prayed that you would open your heart to me once again, but you never did."

"You left us, you wanted to live your own life as all young men do, but I'm a simple man and I couldn't see the use in you going off to the Chantry when we needed you. Perhaps if we had been blessed with more children things might have been different. Ah, all that anger and frustration seems so very pointless now." He reached out placing his hand over Genitivi's. "Such dark times you live in, I do not envy you that, but I will say do not regret, I may have been too foolish to tell you, but I always loved you and I was always proud of you." He chuckled softly. "Mother Anise managed to get everything you ever wrote and would read it to me when my eyesight went. She always used to say even though you were part of the Chantry you walked your own path, that made me proud too. When your time comes you will have left the world a better place because of you being in it. I'm damn proud of you son."

Genitivi swallowed painfully. "I would never had been able to do all I have done without you. I am the man I am today because of the values you gave me." He stood as his father did finding himself in a tight embrace, tears slipping down his cheeks as the spirit of his father vanished and the door ahead opened.

 **xXx**

Jayden turned sharply, alarmed to find himself alone. "Delilah? Ellowyn? Brother Genitivi? Sister Leliana?" He hesitated, frowning as he heard a soft sob from the shadowed corner of the room. Cautiously approaching he saw a boy, his face pressed against his knees that were held tight to his chest, his arms encircling his legs, his whole body trembling. "Hey there, I'm Will, what's your name?" He almost fell back as the boy looked up.

"Jay." The boy mumbled cheeks wet with tears.

Hunkering down he winced as the boy flinched away from him. "Jay it's alright I won't hurt you. Do you want to tell me why you are so upset?"

Biting at his lip Jay met his gaze. "I'm scared." He whispered flushing with shame.

Sitting on the ground beside him, Jayden gave the outward appearance of calm, while his heart pounded brutally. "Want to tell me what you're scared of?"

Jay gave a choked sob. "The Emperor is coming and he is going to kill me."

Swallowing painfully Jayden put his arm around the now sobbing boy. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Jay looked up inching closer. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Jay bit his lip before suddenly pressing tight to him wrapping his arms around Jayden's waist. He gave a sharp intake of breath at the sound of footsteps, shrinking back as a man walked towards them, sword in hand; a mask on his face.

Jayden stood. "Stay here." He urged moving towards the masked man to prevent him from reaching the boy. "You are not getting anywhere near him!" Jayden snarled unsheathing his blade.

"You think you can stop me boy?"

"Like I said, you are not getting anywhere near him."

"You can't protect him; you can't protect anyone."

Jayden hissed as the masked man lunged, parrying the blow and getting in close enough to shove him backwards further away from the boy. They traded blows for what seemed an eternity before Jayden's blade sank in deep where the Alpha had wounded him, the masked man collapsing to the floor, his sword spinning out of reach. Jayden knelt and removed the mask staring in horror, seeing his own face, older but unmistakably his, twisted with hate.

"I am what you truly hate, who you truly blame. I am what years of guilt and anger make you become." He glanced to the boy who was watching them wide eyed. "If he had died mom would have lived."

Swallowing painfully Jayden shook his head.

"You know it's true."

"No it isn't and this is the first time I've believed that. An Orlesian killed mom, not me and whether I was there or not she would have found a way." He stared startled as the older version of himself suddenly smiled the hate melting away.

"It's about damn time."

Biting his lip as the body vanished Jayden turned to his younger self.

"I don't ever want to be him." Jay whispered, snuggling into Jayden's arms.

Holding him gently Jayden brushed Jay's hair from his eyes. "Somehow I don't think either of us needs to worry about that." He felt his heart ache as Jay hugged him tightly before he too was gone. Glancing up as the door opened he let out a low breath hoping he had avoided a terrible fate.

 **xXx**

Experiencing a sense of relief, Delilah only just managed to stop herself from running into Jayden's arms as he joined them, but her heart fluttered as he scanned the group, his gaze lingering on her assuring himself she was unharmed. She worried at her lower lip as he joined her. "There is no way to cross." Turning startled as Ellowyn gave a shout of triumph as a transparent section of the bridge appeared.

Grinning Ellowyn directed the others to stand on the sections of stone in turn, finding out which would create the remainder of the bridge. After what seemed an eternity of trial and error with the bridge suddenly disappearing, it appeared in its entirety. She turned to Delilah, the only one not on one of the stones. "Delilah come and take my place, I should cross first, we are here for Oren after all."

"Forgive me." Leliana stated in concern. "But is it wise to move? This bridge seems to have a somewhat fickle nature."

"She is right; besides we are here because of my father's actions, it seems only right I should test the bridge." Licking her lips nervously as she approached the bridge, Delilah glanced to Jayden, startled by his expression of complete confidence, realising he had more assurance in her faith in this moment than she had. A sense of reassurance filled her, feeling her faith wrap around her like a cloak, stepping out gasping in shock and delight as the bridge was solid beneath her feet. She took each step carefully, leaning against the wall in relief as she reached the other side.

"Perhaps we can all move now." Leliana stated wonderingly, relieved that it appeared to be so and the bridge remained solid until they crossed. She raised an eyebrow as it vanished once more with no way to reach the stones to bring it back. "No other way but forward." She murmured, turning seeing her companions simply staring through the archway into the room beyond, a huge wall of fire barring their way.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	17. Holy Andraste's Will (Part I)

Ellowyn stared at the inscription on the altar, the only other item they could see apart from the flames. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I'm afraid so my dear." Genitivi stated looking slightly uncomfortable.

Delilah glanced around the group; it seemed such a bizarre thing to ask of them, though she supposed no more than all they had already faced.

"It is a test of our faith." Leliana stated softly staring at the wall of flame.

"Do we do this one at a time or all at once?" Ellowyn asked steeling herself, she would do whatever it took to save Oren, including walking naked through flame.

"Perhaps given we will be in a state of undress, together might be more appropriate." Genitivi stated.

Swallowing uneasily Jayden began loosening the buckles of his armour making sure he kept his gaze from the women.

Worrying at her lip Delilah hesitated only long enough to realise Ellowyn and Leliana were already half undressed. _Maker where is my faith?_ She couldn't help glancing to Jayden unable to tear her gaze away, her breath catching as he turned slightly her cheeks flushing. She turned at Ellowyn's sharp nudge, her heart pounding fiercely, her flush deepening. _Holy Andraste forgive me, but I am only human._

Genitivi stared at the flames, he had seen and experienced much in his life, but this Gauntlet was a test of faith unlike any he had ever faced. Steeling himself he quickly undressed and as one the companions walked into the flame.

Ellowyn felt a sense of deep peace fill her soothing her fear, grief and rage, a woman's voice flowing around her, knowing deep within herself the voice belonged to Andraste.

" _Let go of the guilt and the anger Ellowyn, your family needs you now more than ever, to remind them of hope. Open your heart again, a life of love and joy awaits you; do not let the darkness extinguish your light."_

Tears slipping down her face Ellowyn felt as though she had been cleansed and although the sorrow and pain was still within her, she also felt hope.

Sucking in a sharp breath as a beautiful voice seemed to surround her; Leliana sank to her knees in awe.

" _You must make peace with your past Leliana if you are to fully embrace the role needed of you. You are a bard, a Chantry Sister, but you are much more and you are called to the Makers work. He is with you always, through your trials and joys, never forget that."_

Feeling a rush of joy fill her heart, Leliana stood feeling a certainty and purpose that she had long ached for.

Swallowing nervously Delilah was startled by the sense of peace that filled her even as flames surrounded her, almost collapsing to her knees at the voice that seemed to wrap around her.

" _Your father walks a dark path Delilah; sadly much of his own making, but you still walk in the light. Remain pure of intent and your heart will be whole again, this I promise."_

Heart pounding Delilah felt filled with strength that she knew would see her through the darkness ahead of them, smiling and bringing her hands to her heart in silent grateful prayer.

Genitivi felt the whisper of flames over his skin, even as a musical voice flowed over him as soothing as a balm.

" _Faith you have Brother, but you do not blindly follow, you question and seek and that is the greatest gift you give to those who look to you. Walk always in the Makers light."_

Glancing to the others as they stepped through the flames Genitivi saw their looks of awe, his heart gladdened that Andraste had spoken to them all.

Delilah felt her heart lurch as she realised Jayden was still within the flame, seeing the Guardian walking towards them.

" _You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet, you have walked the path of Andraste and like Her, you have been cleansed. You have proven yourselves worthy pilgrims. You may each take a pinch of the Ashes."_

"Why is William still in the flame?" Delilah demanded anxiously.

" _Be calm."_ The Guardian stated gently. _"Andraste spoke to you all did she not; for him she also has a task. It is a great honour. I suggest you dress."_

"But he's safe?" Ellowyn asked anxiously, wanting to scream as the Guardian simply smiled.

"Let us do as the Guardian suggests." Genitivi stated softly. "We cannot abandon our faith at this final test."

Delilah glanced to Ellowyn anxiously, the pair hesitating a moment longer before following Genitivi and Leliana, their gaze returning repeatedly to the wall of flame surrounding him.

Jayden stared at the flames as they moved like liquid over his body with gentle warmth not the burn he had feared. The flames seemed to expand until he was sure they filled the entire room. Heart pounding he sucked in a sharp breath, had he failed, had he been found unworthy, would the gentle warmth suddenly change? He thought of Father Eirik's promise that he would burn, feeling his throat constrict in fear; his eyes widening as a woman walked towards him.

" _Do you know me?"_

She seemed to glow, her voice like sweetest music and her presence seemed almost overwhelming; he knew instinctively who she was, even though everything in him sought to deny it. "My heart tells me you are Andraste; my mind is less convinced." He felt fear clutch his heart at his own words.

" _You have no need to fear me. I was curious about you; a human protected in part by an Elven Creator intrigued me. You know of the bond within you."_

Jayden nodded unable to speak, his heart pounding relentlessly.

" _I learned something of the elves in our travels together, but the touch of a Creator is rare indeed and in a human … and protected from certain forms of blood magic, a great gift indeed. You have been blessed, though I would imagine there are times when it does not feel so."_ She smiled slightly glancing him over. _"Your wound runs deep and for what comes next you should be whole. This flame cleanses, let it cleanse you now."_

Jayden gasped in shock as the fire flowed over him; the heat penetrating it seemed to the bone. He gulped at the air as the pain of his wounds intensified for a brief moment, biting his lip to stop from crying out, before the pain of the wound the Alpha had inflicted upon him faded into nothing. He stared at her startled before removing the bandages at his abdomen, his fingers drifting across the healed skin that held no sign of a wound having been there. "How?"

" _Did you not come here for a means to heal? Is it so surprising?"_ Slowly she pressed her hand to his chest over his heart. _"I would suggest you take the preventative again, your struggle was not from the wound, but from the taint trying to take hold. I would not have you struggle so again."_

Jayden dared to meet her gaze, alarmed that he was vulnerable to the taint. "Were you a mage?"

" _Would that matter to you?"_

"It could change everything for mages!"

" _Could it? The truth is changed to suit the purposes of those in power, you know this."_

"Are you saying the Chantry knows you're a mage and are hiding it?"

" _I am saying that the accepted truth is not always the whole truth. Trust your heart."_

"And if I don't trust my heart?" He sighed softly. "My heart tells me you are Andraste, but why would you be speaking to me? My faith pales in comparison to those I travel with. You are more likely a spirit."

" _I_ _ **am**_ _a spirit."_

"But not necessarily who you seem to be."

" _Ever have you been curious and questioning, I do like that about you. Very well then."_ She placed the fingers of her left hand against his forehead. _"As I have come to know you, now you may know me."_

Jayden gasped in shock as memories washed over him, the life of a slave, her call to the Maker, her joy that He had heard her. The memories surged on, battles fought and then the greatest of betrayals. He felt her fear as they lashed her to the stake, but greatest of all was her sorrow and disappointment, the feeling that she had failed not only her people, but the Maker. He wanted to scream as the flames surrounded her, pain and terror tearing through him before everything was light, the pain was no more and she was in the presence of a being that surrounded her in love and protection and acceptance. A being that was far beyond anything he had ever imagined. Jayden collapsed to his knees and wept, trembling as she knelt beside him, her thumbs gently wiping his tears. "Forgive my doubt." He whispered.

" _There is nothing to forgive. You should question, there is too much in this world that is formed from trickery and deceit. Betrayal is a seed of hate, I know it well. You know it too, but you do as I did, cling to something greater to stop the hate consuming you. Your light still shines, but the seed of anger and loss burns within you, though you have hidden it deep within. Jayden look at me."_ She smiled as he gazed at her anxiously. _"You search for the Maker, but he never left. He gave a part of himself to each of us; He is the light in us all. The choice we all face is to let that light shine, or to let it dim and extinguish. To remind you of the light I have something I would ask of you. Dragons are precious; their presence in this world is needed. The dragon you passed to get here has suffered much at the hands of the cult; they have bled her children and twisted her reason. It is time for her to go where she can be healed."_ Andraste smiled warmly. _"Added to that the Temple must be claimed by those who will not misuse it; who will raise it to be the beacon of hope those who created it meant it to be. In time it will become a pilgrimage, a holy site, after the Blight people will need it. That is why the High Dragon cannot stay, her magic cannot be lost from the world, but if she stays she will be slaughtered. I cannot tell you what will make her leave that you must find yourself, but I know you can find it if you open your heart. She must be saved; will you do this? You have faced a dragon once before after all."_

Staring at her stunned Jayden rubbed his nose, an anxious gesture he thought lost in his childhood. "I didn't have much of a choice, besides she wasn't really a dragon, just a form Flemeth had taken."

" _You did not know that at the time."_ Andraste stated with an amused smile.

"True, but this is different, you are asking me to deliberately go up to a dragon, not be surprised by one!"

" _Still this must be done. Will you?"_ She smiled as he nodded if a little reluctantly. _"Good, this task is for you and you alone and do not approach her armed and with armour. You are not going to her to fight and I believe she has had enough of armed men to last her many lifetimes. You would not wish to antagonise her I hope."_ She smiled at his startled look. _"Have faith."_

Jayden felt a depth of trust he had never before known flow through him as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Leliana stared through the flames to the Captain and the woman they could see, but not hear. She believed with all of her soul that she was witnessing a manifestation of the Holy Andraste. Her world seemed to shrink and then expand; she was meant for more than petty games of nobility, she was meant to do the Makers work. Silently Leliana swore to herself that once the blight was defeated she would escape Anora's leash and find Dorothea, for she believed now more than ever that her fate lay with the Mother who had given her the means to escape that cell.

Gazing at the astonishing scene playing out before them Delilah felt both anxiety and awe. "Why would Holy Andraste set him alone a task additional to all we have so far faced?" She turned to the Guardian who remained silent.

Genitivi glanced to the flames. "Perhaps because he has faced war as she did, or perhaps this is simply part of the Gauntlet, a final test of faith. We must exercise patience. All will be well." He assured gently.

Feeling as though he had been cleansed, Jayden watched as Andraste stepped back and a moment later she was gone, so too were the flames. He turned his head when a hand rested on his shoulder, glancing up and realising Genitivi was gazing at him with compassion.

"Can you stand?" Genitivi asked gently.

Realising his cheeks were still wet with tears, Jayden rubbed his hands over his face and stood.

"Deep breaths my dear boy and perhaps you should dress."

Realising he was the only one still naked Jayden nodded and moved to where he had left his things, everything seeming to have an almost dreamlike quality.

"Our Holy Lady healed and blessed you." Delilah whispered approaching him as he dressed, staring at his stomach where the bandage had been, daring to reach out and cup his cheek realising he was not quite himself, hoping to help anchor him.

Feeling words would never be enough to convey the experience; Jayden instead leaned slightly into her touch, feeling gratitude as Delilah helped him on with his armour.

Moving to his side Ellowyn looked him over anxiously, he was healed that was obvious, but that did not mean all was well. "Are you alright?" At his nod she hesitated for a moment before she glanced to the others. "Then let us get what we came for."

One by one they took the steps to where the urn stood, gazing reverently before they each took a pinch of the Ashes, placing them in the pouches they had brought; the Guardian ever watchful that they took no more than a pinch each.

Finally the Guardian gestured to the door. _"Walk in the light."_ He remained watching as they filed out, each blinking in the midday sunlight.

"Were we in there so long?" Leliana murmured, startled as the door shut of its own accord, sucking in a sharp breath as suddenly there was only the stone of a wall where the door had been.

Dylan reached them first quickly followed by the others of their party, leaving by the entrance they had taken, the Guardian having told them their companions were outside. "Were you successful?"

Airyl stared at Jayden for a moment something within him had changed, before she jumped up at him, her paws on his chest as she licked his chin.

"Indeed, but as the dragon still sleeps I suggest we answer any questions when we are far from here." Genitivi murmured. Following his lead the group moved as swiftly and quietly as they were able to the mountain path the Brother had spied earlier.

Ellowyn sighed in relief when they made it unmolested. "We should hurry."

"Forgive me my Lady." Genitivi stated. "But I would stay, for a short time at least. My superiors will wish an accounting of all that is in the Temple."

"That can be done at a later date Brother Genitivi when you can be suitably protected."

"I will stay with him." Jayden stated moving to Ellowyn. "I cannot return to Redcliffe just yet. Holy Andraste gave me a task that must be completed before I leave here. Ell I must do this, I must prove myself worthy of her healing, of … of all she shared with me."

Ellowyn worried at her lip still in awe of what she had seen. "I do not think our Holy Lady would heal you if she did not think you worthy, but I will not interfere with whatever she has asked of you, but when you get back to Redcliffe you will tell me everything, promise me."

Jayden smiled warmly. "I promise."

"I think that is the first smile I have seen from you since Lothering." Ellowyn murmured, unable to hide her surprise.

"She … helped me find some peace I suppose."

Moving to him Ellowyn hugged him tightly. "Be safe my friend and return to Redcliffe swiftly. I cannot linger, Oren …"

"I know. The Ashes will save him Ell I know it." He pressed the communication runestone into her hand. "Aedan will want to know you have them and the moment Oren is healed."

Ellowyn bit her lip to stop its tremble wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thank the Maker I have you as a friend." She whispered.

"And I you."

Releasing him Ellowyn wiped the tears from her eyes. "You will need protection in case there are more cultists."

"I have Airyl."

"I will remain." Sten stated, curious as to what task had been given to him.

"Me too." Terrance added quickly.

"I am also staying." Delilah stated firmly.

Jayden nodded turning to Dylan, Matthew and the two Redcliffe soldiers. "You will protect Lady Ellowyn and Sister Leliana and get them back to Redcliffe as soon as possible." He focused on Dylan. "Use magic if you can, Oren needs you back with all haste." He watched them hurry down the mountain path before he turned to those who had remained. "I suggest we get inside before the dragon wakes up."

 **xXx**

Leaning against the doorway Sten remained aware of Brother Genitivi looking through the mountain of scrolls in the room, while watching the Captain. They had retraced their way through the tunnels, passed the bodies of Kolgrim and his followers and those of the drakes, staying clear of the awful chamber where the young and newly hatched dragons had been slaughtered for their blood. Moving instead to the chamber where the eggs had been hatched. The warmth of the crystals made it a pleasant temperature and it could easily be defended, added to that were the cots at one side of the room, clearly for those caring for the eggs for those who desired rest. The Brother and Delilah had explained briefly what had happened during the Gauntlet; the Captain remaining silent throughout the telling until Terrance had asked what had happened within the flames and he had simply stated he had been given a task to complete. Sten was not interested in the Maker or the Ashes of some long dead prophet and he was wary of a task given by a spirit, yet he could not deny the Captain had been healed, nor could he dismiss that he appeared different somehow, as though a great weight of sorrow had been eased if not eradicated completely. He glanced down to Airyl who had walked over to him and handed her a cookie, the last of the batch he had taken from Redcliffe's kitchens before they had left. "What manner of task was he given?" Sten muttered.

Airyl whined softly before padding her way back to Jayden.

Worrying at his lip Jayden glanced to Airyl. "Cookies? Really?" He chuckled softly at her whine before turning his attention back to the egg. He suspected that for this particular dragon who in being worshipped had lost her children in the most brutal of ways; her last egg was what she would want the most.

"What are you doing dear boy?" Genitivi asked curiously, his eyes widening as Jayden explained the task given to him, torn between it being a test of faith and a suicide mission.

"I'm sure the answer is the egg, but it's how to get it to the dragon without getting incinerated or eaten."

Airyl gave a soft whine not in the least liking this turn of events.

Dumping everything out of his pack, the group watched in alarm as he carefully wrapped the egg in his spare clothing. Grunting slightly at the weight he carefully put the egg into the pack adding some of the crystals that had surrounded it, the heat radiating out through the cloth that bound them, before removing his armour and weapons.

"You cannot be serious about this!" Delilah gasped, horrified by the look that told her he was very serious; glancing to Genitivi as though expecting him to stop him. "But it is a dragon!"

"I am aware." Jayden muttered wishing he hadn't explained the task and gone while they were asleep, but climbing to the ledge the dragon seemed to favour would have been lethal in the dark, especially with the weight of the pack he would be carrying.

"My boy, are you sure about this?" Genitivi asked cautiously.

"I am." Carefully fastening the pack he stood. "Hopefully I won't be long."

Worrying at his lip Terrance helped him on with the pack before gathering his Captains belongings as though keeping them in his possession would ensure his safe return.

Jayden hesitated as Sten bared the way.

"While magnificent creatures, dragons are powerful and dangerous and need to be destroyed. Together we could defeat the beast."

"I don't want to kill the dragon Sten; that is not what was asked of me."

"Only a fool would face such a creature alone and I did not take you for a fool."

"If your Arishok was to give a mission of great difficulty would that stop you from attempting to accomplish it?"

"This task was not given by a leader, but by a spirit." Sten growled.

"True, but Holy Andraste is no simple spirit. I know you don't agree with this Sten and you may not understand it, but I was given the gift of healing and I will prove myself worthy of that gift. I gave my word; to walk away from this would be to lose my honour. If I have nothing else I still have that."

Sten searched his face realising he would not be swayed and stood to one side.

"Thank you."

The group followed him back through the tunnels, all feeling slightly relieved when they realised the dragon was sleeping.

Jayden stared at the cliff face, he had certainly climbed worse. Taking his pouch of Ashes he handed it to Genitivi. "If this goes wrong please give this to Warden Commander Rathnal to use as he sees fit."

Taking the pouch Genitivi swallowed down the lump of anxiety swelling in his throat. "Very well; Maker watch over you."

Smiling Jayden clasped his arm, closing his eyes as Genitivi pulled him to his chest and hugged him gently.

"Be careful my boy, please."

"I will." Hunkering down next to Airyl, Jayden sighed at her soft whine, keeping his voice low enough only she could hear. "If this goes wrong I want you to return to Redcliffe and watch over Cailan, he needs to be protected." He raised an eyebrow at her low growl. "Airyl I mean to do this."

Airyl stepped back growling again her heart pounding wildly, he almost always got hurt when they were seperated and she could not join him where he was going.

"I will be careful." Jayden stated his voice firm, smiling slightly as she moved to him licking his nose. Hugging her gently he buried his face into her neck. "I love you too."

Delilah moved to him as he stood, pressing her lips hard against his trying not to give way to desperation and failing; trembling she finally pulled back. "You will return to me or Maker help you I will never forgive you."

Startled by their public kiss Jayden was held by the fierceness of her gaze realising that Delilah's affections were deeper than he had realised. "I will return."

Biting her lip Delilah nodded and stood next to Genitivi, flushing slightly at the surprised look of the Brother and the knowing look from Terrance. She shifted slightly at Sten's disapproving gaze before she gave him a look that had silenced nobles and once even a Chantry Mother, feeling relief when he turned his focus from her.

Turning to Terrance, Jayden gripped his shoulder. "If need be you get them back to Redcliffe is that understood?"

"Yes Captain." Terrance stated his voice trembling slightly. "Captain I … good luck."

Folding his arms Sten scowled as Jayden turned to him. "Should you die in this foolishness I will return to Redcliffe and fight with the Wardens."

Jayden nodded and turned towards the cliff scanning the rock and searching out the best route.

With a soft huff Airyl sat next to Brother Genitivi, never taking her eyes from Jayden as he headed across open ground to the cliff leading to where the dragon still lay sleeping.

 **xXx**

Fear radiated through Jayden's body as he finally eased himself over the ridge, but the dragon for the moment at least still appeared to be sleeping. Giving himself a moment to catch his breath he gazed at the dragon in awe of such a beautiful and deadly creature. Gathering his courage he moved; step by cautious step he eased towards her, heart pounding, mouth dry, wondering at what madness had gripped him that he had thought he could survive this; stopping when he had covered half the distance towards her. Slipping the pack from his shoulders he eased out the egg and the crystals and placed them gently on the ground, freezing as he looked up and met the gaze of the dragon; her eyes dark with a level of grief he had only experienced a fraction of. His heart ached for her, to have experienced such loss for Maker knew how long. The dragon lifted her head, a soft growl rumbling in her throat, seeing the grief in her eyes turn to rage, feeling her hot breath wash over him before a movement drew both of their attention as the egg shuddered, tiny cracks appearing over its surface. The dragon lowered her head towards the egg as a leg broke free, a noise of frustration and longing coming from inside. While the High Dragons attention was focused on something other than himself Jayden knew he should make his escape, yet he found himself unable to move, watching a new life come into the world, willing the dragon to free itself from the shell. He watched in awe as the baby dragon triumphantly forced its way out, finding himself transfixed by golden eyes. He wasn't sure when he had sat down, only feeling shock ripple through his body as the tiny High Dragon, her scales a vibrant purple with gleaming gold across her snout held his gaze with the same trust he saw in Airyl and the Halla. Wondering what it was they saw in him he gazed in awe as her tiny wings unfurled, startled as she rubbed her head against his hand, before she gave a chirping bleat turning and half running, half stumbling to her mother. Jayden watched the dragon who had been ravaged by loss, tenderly bring her snout to her child, wrapping her tail protectively around her and drawing her close. Slowly getting to his feet Jayden eased towards the edge as the mother tended to her child, thinking this sight the most precious gift he had ever been given. He froze again as the spirit of Andraste appeared before the dragon, an aura of fire around her. He watched as she lay her hand on the dragon's snout, the other on the head of her child, speaking in a language he had no knowledge of. He took a startled step back as the dragon rose and unfurled her wings, watching as she gently scooped up the baby dragon and the crystals he had brought with the egg, before launching herself into the sky, driven to the ground by the downdraught of air caused by her wings. He watched until they were specks in the sky suddenly realising Andraste was watching him a smile on her face.

" _You did well."_

"Where have they gone?"

" _To the Queen of Dragons herself, they will be safe with her. You have rendered Thedas a great service this day."_

Jayden slowly got to his feet. "I doubt many people would agree with you."

" _Perhaps."_ Smiling Andraste handed a vial to Jayden. _"These are my true tears. They will cleanse the taint no matter how corrupted from any man, woman or child, but it is only one dose. There will be great temptation to use it, but remember once the dose is given it is gone forever."_

"I … why are you giving me these?"

" _Because I wish to."_

Jayden stared at the vial, the contents inside shimmering like moonlight. "Could they cleanse animals, or something in the form of an animal?"

" _You speak of the Archdemon."_ She sighed at his nod. _"I am sorry, truly I am, but despite the many thousands of tears I shed in my life, even together they would not be enough to cleanse such a being."_ She gave him an encouraging smile. _"This evil can be defeated, it has been halted in its tracks four times, it can be done. Live well Jayden, son of Loghain, son of Garath and may the light shine on you always."_

"Wait, please!" Biting his lip Jayden swallowed uneasily beneath her gaze. "Will these tears cleanse a Warden?"

Andraste smiled sadly. _"They will, but bear in mind Wardens are needed now more than ever. Choose the recipient and the time wisely."_

 **xXx**

Slowly moving away from the archway where they had pinned themselves after the dragon had taken flight, Delilah stared at the cliff almost in tears, there was no sign of Jayden. "Where is he?"

"Perhaps the dragon ate him." Sten muttered, staring at Delilah as she punched his arm, not sure which of them was more surprised.

Biting her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain Delilah held her hand to her chest fearing she had damaged herself. "Someone needs to go up there!"

Terrance stared at the cliff. "My Lady I have no idea how the Captain got up there in the first place, we need ropes and …"

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Genitivi stated with palpable relief, smiling as Airyl darted away from them barking excitedly.

As Jayden reached the ground he grinned as Airyl jumped at him hugging her tightly. "See, no need to worry."

Too excited Airyl knocked him off his feet, jumping around him and licking his face.

"You are supposed to be a warrior." Sten muttered as he approached.

Airyl turned sharply and growled leaving him in no doubt that she was fully capable of tearing out his throat if the fancy took her.

"Easy Airyl." Jayden chuckled getting to his feet glancing to Delilah; he was pretty sure she was either going to kiss him or punch him, though he couldn't for the life of him guess which. He was unnerved when instead she turned and walked away from them towards some ruins against the cliff edge, that being somehow far worse.

"I would go and speak to her my boy." Genitivi stated gripping his shoulder. "But walk carefully; she might just be more dangerous than that dragon."

Worrying at his lip Jayden headed after her finding her sitting on a chest, one of many tucked against the crumbling wall. Sinking to his knees he gently took her hand, feeling his stomach plummet when she wouldn't look at him. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I was not scared." Delilah snapped.

"What then? Talk to me Delilah."

"I was terrified! How could you do that?" Snatching her hand back she stood and moved to the other side of the chests. "I thought you were killed at Ostagar and then when I saw you at Lothering it felt like a miracle and then you went straight back into battle despite your injuries and in the Gauntlet you were surrounded in flames and I thought … and then you just wander off to see a dragon with no weapon or armour! Have you no sense of self-preservation?"

"Would you have had me refuse Holy Andraste her task for me?"

"No I …" Delilah stared at him despairingly. "It will always be like this with you won't it; you rushing from one danger into another. You were the same as a child, Deep Roads and giant spiders and ..." She sank into his kiss, finding herself between the cold of a stone column and the warmth of his body. She pressed against him exploring his mouth, her heart pounding wildly. Her anger, her fear, all lost beneath the haze of desire that became her entire world. She whispered his name against his lips, pulled him closer, alarmed by how much she wanted him, by how much she wanted to be with him in that moment. Barely able to catch her breath she met his gaze, lost in storm grey eyes that mirrored her own need. She almost wept as he stepped back from her, her heart pounding as he raised her hand to his lips.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Jayden whispered huskily, fearing if they didn't stop this now they would both be swept up and whatever else might happen between them; he had no intention of dishonouring her. "But I am who I am Delilah; I don't set out looking for trouble."

"No, but it seems to look for you." Pressing a soft kiss to his lips before leaning against his chest, Delilah gave a soft sigh. "We live in such dark times and I cannot expect you to avoid danger, but please, please try to stay alive." She smiled as his arms encircled her.

"Of course." He murmured.

Sighing she glanced up. "So, what do you think is in all of these chests?"

"Why don't we find out."

 **xXx**

"Offerings to the dragon perhaps." Genitivi mused staring at the open chests seeing armour, weapons, coin and more interestingly to him scrolls.

"It's a wonder the dragon didn't take some with it." Terrance stated.

"She had the only treasure she needed." Jayden stated softly, smiling at the memory of feeling the tiny dragon's scales brushing against his skin.

Sniffing loudly Terrance rubbed his neck. "Well I think since you got rid of the dragon Captain this should belong to you." He glanced cautiously to Genitivi. "Begging you pardon Brother, but it seems to me the Chantry will have enough in the Temple."

Genitivi nodded thoughtfully. "Oh I quite agree. My inventory does not need to include anything out with the Temple itself."

Glancing at the chests thoughtfully Jayden frowned slightly. "We would need a cart to take all this with us."

"I think I saw one back down near the Chantry." Terrance urged with a hint of excitement. "And our horses are still there, well I hope they are. I'm sure we could find something we could rig up so they could pull the cart."

"There might still be cultists." Jayden warned. "And it will slow us down getting back to Redcliffe." He glanced over the contents of the chests, knowing they would need coin for an army and the weapons and armour were of exquisite make. "But leaving this would be foolish. Alright, but we all stick together."

 **xXx**

Several hours later, the last rays of sunlight gleaming in the sky, the chests were on the cart and Genitivi with their help had put together a basic inventory of the contents of the Temple. It would be enough to ensure the Chantry would wish to preserve it. Smiling to himself Genitivi led the horses back down the mountain, Sten just ahead, with Terrance bringing up the rear. Delilah was walking along with Airyl at her side.

Jayden gently squeezed Delilah's hand before moving over to Genitivi.

"Quite the haul my boy."

"Once we reach Redcliffe I will give it to Lord Fergus, he can use it as he sees fit."

Genitivi raised an eyebrow. "You will just hand it over willingly?"

"Well in exchange I'm hoping he won't make a fuss about me keeping the scrolls." His eyes gleamed with excitement. "They will take pride of place in the Archives I intend to build."

"So the life of a scholar still appeals to you?"

"It always has, I had to join the army because of the Blight, but once it is over assuming I survive, well I can turn my attention to other things."

Genitivi subtly looked him over. "So it's true then, the great witch of the wilds Flemeth showed you the Blight was coming."

"She did." Jayden turned to Genitivi as his hand gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid I suppose, those I did tell didn't believe me and even those who at least considered it didn't truly believe it."

"You must have felt very alone."

Jayden nodded but gave him a warm smile. "I'm not alone now."

"No you aren't. So tell me Flemeth … is she as fearsome as her reputation suggests."

"Yes and no. I think she has known great sacrifice and has so much knowledge that I think she acts out of what she believes is necessity seeing a greater plan and forgetting people aren't tools. She means a great deal to me and if it came to it I would protect her with my life, but that doesn't mean I think she is right and I know she has done some awful things." He gave a rueful smile. "Whatever else she may be she is human and she makes mistakes like the rest of us, has regrets and pain, but there is kindness and compassion in her too, she just doesn't like to show it, I think she is afraid it makes her too vulnerable."

"Well I hope she appreciates the generosity you extend to her."

Jayden smiled slightly. "In her own way." As they reached the village he gestured for them to continue on. No one wanted to stay anywhere near the village and it was only an hours journey, at most two given the cart slowing their progress, to the small grove next to a waterfall which promised to be a much more pleasant place to spend the night.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	18. Communication

Lying next to Oren on the bed, Rascal rested his head on his legs with a soft huff; raising his head slightly as Oriana moved to the bed pressing a cool cloth to her son's forehead.

Oren muttered something Oriana couldn't make out, the fever having taken hold, her lip trembling at his moan of pain.

"Perhaps it is time." Cailan stated gently, glancing to the vial on the dresser.

Trembling Oriana nodded and carefully poured a third of the powder into the water in a mug, glancing gratefully to Cailan as he gently helped Oren to sit up, supporting him as she carefully brought the drink to his lips. "Drink it all darling, it will help." She glanced to Rascal who whined softly, gently nudging her hand as tears slipped down her cheeks. She remembered all Celila had suffered the pain she had experienced and she was terrified. Settling on the bed she gently ran her fingers through Oren's hair. "Your Aunt Ellowyn will return soon and she will have something to make you well again." She glanced up at the knock.

"I will see who it is." Cailan stated moving into the adjoining room returning with Teagan.

His gut churning at how pale Oren looked Teagan shook his head. "I truly am sorry Oriana. I should have kept you both better protected."

"This is not your doing Teagan. Why would we suspect anyone who came here with my husband? What of the man who did this?"

"He remains free from the blood magic that enslaved him, but his mind will be forever scarred, he begged for death to atone, but has agreed to testify."

"You look concerned."

"I fear he will fall to madness before he can testify. He is being watched and Senior Enchanter Wynne is doing what she can, but despite knowing what happened was not his choice or his will, he is tormented by it, as I would be in his place I imagine."

Oriana glanced at her son. "I know he was under a spell, but if my son dies so will he. This I swear."

 **xXx**

Pacing back and forth Ellowyn felt too anxious to sleep, time was slipping away from them, but they all needed to rest, particularly Dylan who had expended his mana using haste spells to cover as much ground as possible before he had collapsed exhausted. He had murmured he just needed an hours sleep and they could move on, that had been three hours ago and still Dylan slept, but she made no move to wake him, the hours they were losing now would vanish with his spells. Yet she could not rest herself; she felt a tingle and clutched the runestone almost sobbing as she heard her brothers voice.

" _Ellowyn what is happening? I am going mad here wondering if you are alright."_

"I'm sorry Aedan it has been …" Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Awful and terrifying and then so beautiful."

" _Ell?_ "

"There was a dragon cult and they turned on us. Oh Aedan I killed so many of them." She heard his sharp intake of breath, a sob leaving her own lips. "I didn't want to kill them, but they left us no choice."

" _Maker Ell …"_

"I am alright Aedan truly, I just … I have to learn to live with it. That isn't what is important. I have the Ashes, they are real Aedan; they are truly real! I am heading back to Redcliffe; Dylan has exhausted his mana to get us back faster, he is resting now, but we will be on our way again soon."

" _They are real? Where did you find them?"_

"There is a Temple in the mountains just beyond Haven. Most of the cult was there. Then we had to do something called the Gauntlet. Myself, Delilah, Will, Sister Leliana and Brother Genitivi … we all did it, but I … we saw mom, well the spirit of mom, at least I want to believe it was mom." She held her breath wishing she could see her brothers face.

" _What … what did she say?"_

"That she loves us, is proud of the people we are and not to give in to the darkness."

" _But I failed her."_ Aedan whispered.

"No, we did the best we could in the situations we were in. Our family was betrayed by someone who we called friend, we could never have prepared for that." She bit her lip at the silence. "Aedan?"

" _What else happened in this Gauntlet?"_

"I … it's really something I should tell you in person. I will contact you again when we reach Redcliffe, Maker willing the Ashes will work quickly."

" _Alright, I … I wish I was with you Ell. I am so sorry."_

"This is not your fault, not any of it and I am not helpless you know."

" _That I know sister."_

"Where are you?"

" _Another day should see us at the base. We have had to make a few detours to keep away from soldiers and other idiots looking for a fight."_

"I know you can't tell me where it is, but promise me you are being careful."

" _Don't worry Rathnal is making sure we get there in one piece. Speaking of the Commander he wants to speak to Will."_

"He isn't with us; he stayed behind with Brother Genitivi and a few others stayed with him. Just as well I suppose or Dylan would never have been able to cope."

" _Why did he stay behind?"_

"He … he was given a task. I have no idea what, but he has promised to tell me when he returns."

" _A task from whom?"_

"I … from Holy Andraste." She winced at the silence. "I know it sounds unbelievable, but she was really there, the spirit of her I mean. I will explain it all when I see you, but please say you believe me."

" _I do, it's just a bit … well …"_

"I know and I was there!"

" _Maker he better not be getting himself into more trouble. I have enough to worry about without worrying what he is getting up to, especially when he is supposed to be safe behind Redcliffe's walls."_

"They haven't exactly proven to be safe Aedan, besides did you really think he would stand back and let me go without him?"

" _No and I'm glad he went with you, but … we have lost enough Ell."_ Aedan sighed softly. _"I need to remember he is a Captain in the army and not exactly helpless either. Ell contact me the moment you have news of Oren."_

"Of course, be safe."

" _You too."_

As the runestone dimmed Ellowyn glanced over her shoulder as Sister Leliana approached.

"You should get some rest while you can my Lady."

"How can I sleep when I know Oren could be taking his last breaths?"

"I can only imagine how difficult this situation must be for you, but you will be of no use to your family if you are exhausted. Come sit with me at least."

With a sigh Ellowyn followed slumping onto the waterproof cloak that had been put on the ground, Fleta settling next to her, startled when Leliana settled on a log behind her and began to un-braid her hair, thinking to stop her, but craving the comfort of the contact. Moments later she felt the tension begin to drain from her neck and shoulders as Leliana used long gentle strokes of the brush, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy. She realised the Sister was humming, something she recognised from her own childhood, memories tugging at her as she drifted into sleep.

Leliana carefully dropped the brush back into her pack and put down a rolled up cloak for Ellowyn's head pulling a blanket over her, smiling as Fleta pressed her body against her, ever watchful. She felt the weight of the dagger at her side wondering at how easy it had been to fall back into killing. They were fanatics of course and left them no choice, but they had not been her first kills by any means. The Game was both subtle and brutal and she enjoyed the intrigue, but was not opposed to disposing of people if it was required. Rolling back her shoulders she glanced up at the stars, picking out constellations in the clear night sky, wondering where the intrigues of Ferelden and the Makers will would take her next.

 **xXx**

As they camped that night near the waterfall, staring up at the stars Jayden felt peace fill him, the horror of Ostagar was still with him, but he couldn't wallow in that sorrow and regret, Ferelden could still be saved and he intended to make sure it was. He thought of the High Dragon and the baby wondering at the threat they could pose and yet knowing Andraste's words had been truth, dragon kind was needed, it resonated in the bond within him, in the remnants of a world lost long before his birth, a world of magic far beyond anything seen in this age. He glanced to Delilah as she settled beside him offering him a bowl of stew he took gratefully realising how hungry he was.

"Our Holy Lady spoke to us." Delilah whispered in awe snuggling against Jayden as the temperature dropped, the small campfire struggling to radiate enough heat for them, relieved when Sten returned with more wood. "I never imagined I would ever experience something so … breath-taking. I am glad Brother Genitivi and Sister Leliana were with us or many people may disbelieve us."

"They may still disbelieve us." Jayden cautioned gently.

"Holy Andraste healed you, that is proof certain."

"Many would need more proof."

Delilah glanced up at him. "You sound as though you expect trouble."

"After what I just did, yes I expect trouble. I imagine many people will be furious." He shook his head smiling ruefully. "And why I would rather it did not become common knowledge."

"Whatever you think, what you did there was a marvel, I know of no other who would have attempted it." She worried at her lip. "Though I do wonder at the wisdom of allowing a High Dragon to live and giving her the egg, but I must have faith in Andraste's will and perhaps it will not hatch."

Jayden made no attempt to correct her; that the dragon had hatched was definitely something he did not intend to make public. He met Sten's gaze wishing he could read the Qunari, but he had no idea what he was thinking. He had remained silent since the dragon and Jayden had been unsure about speaking to him. Sten had clearly wanted to fight and kill the dragon and yet he had not made too much of a fuss. Jayden glanced up at the stars; he couldn't blame Sten for whatever he was feeling, experiencing all he had, he still wasn't sure how he felt about it all.

Glancing across the camp Delilah smiled slightly as Terrance quickly looked away. "I believe someone under your command is experiencing a little hero worship."

"Terrance has always struggled seeing who I really am and not the person he has constructed in his mind. I will speak to him." He glanced down smiling as he felt her snuggle closer. "Later."

She returned his smile, her fingertips drifting across his jaw. "I love to see you smile." She murmured, reaching up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Sighing softly as Delilah snuggled against his chest once more Jayden shifted slightly so he could see her face. "So … you kissed me."

"Several times in fact."

"I thought we were supposed to be keeping this discreet."

Sitting up Delilah met his gaze. "You were going to face a dragon; I think I can be forgiven on this occasion."

Smiling Jayden gently brushed a lock of hair from her cheek. "You know Terrance isn't known for his discretion either."

"I am sure as his Captain you can give him incentive to be quiet and I cannot imagine Brother Genitivi or Sten gossiping."

"Still, if this becomes public I will be the soldier taking advantage of an innocent noble woman."

Delilah chuckled softly and leaned closer their lips almost touching. "Should that be the case I will inform them otherwise." She sighed softly as his lips yielded to her touch. Pulling back slightly she glanced at him thoughtfully. "On an unrelated issue, I believe Bann Teagan and Fergus intend to go to Rainesfere. It would seem sensible then to take the treasure to Bann Teagan's estate, I do not like us being so few with so much."

Jayden nodded thoughtfully. "That would certainly seem sensible."

Nestling closer Delilah yawned sleepily, not eager to leave his side for her own tent, but her thoughts turned again and again to the cultists who had died by her hand and the Gauntlet; the image of herself as her father's right hand, pressing closer to Jayden as though his very presence could banish the terrible thoughts from her mind, fearing what she would have to do to ensure that future never came to pass.

"You seem worried." Jayden murmured, gently running his fingers through her hair. He listened quietly as she spilled out what the Gauntlet had shown her.

"You are nothing like your father." Jayden soothed gently. "And even if you were you can choose your own actions, just as Thomas did." He returned her hesitant smile kissing her gently. "Trust me Delilah, the Archdemon will sit down with us and have peace talks before you would ever become like your father."

Smile widening Delilah rested her head on his chest grasping at the peace he offered, but still she feared what treachery her father was planning.

 **xXx**

Leaning back into his chair Rendon rubbed his forehead in frustration; he was in his rooms at the Arl of Denerim's estate, Vaughan having graciously offered his homes hospitality. He knew the fool boy thought he could gain power and influence from him and it had only taken a nudge from Eloen to have him open his estate to him. He had thought about tossing the fool into the dungeon, but it was much better to have him as the cover for any actions that required a scapegoat and the new Arl certainly had a reputation for bullying and cruelty which lent itself in his favour. The estate also had well equipped dungeons beneath it, including rooms where Eloen could continue her craft. He could take public control of Denerim in time, but for the moment it suited his purpose to influence from the shadows.

The matter of his missing children and Ellowyn were his priority. The Queen had been furious of course and suspicious and he needed to deal with that swiftly, but it would need to be subtle and he would not risk using Eloen until it was necessary. His fingers drummed against the desk, he was beginning to wonder if Thomas had been involved in their disappearance. He had already gathered information that Thomas had left Ostagar before the battle, but not before meeting with the King and apparently Fergus Cousland. Loghain had said he had left prior to the battle because of the letter he had sent, but he wondered if Thomas had been forced to free the young woman, or if his annoyingly recent change of personality was behind it. His fist clenched, he would not stand for betrayal and certainly not from his own son. Despite Anora's commands that he was not to interfere with finding them he had engaged the services of the Blackstone Irregulars, making his deal with Taoran Hawkwind rather than his father, the son being more amenable to less honourable actions, with the agreement that Howe would back him in his bid to take over as leader of the mercenary company. Men had already been dispatched with instructions that Warin, his children and Ellowyn Cousland were to be brought back to him alive, any others could be dealt with as Taoran saw fit.

His glance turned again to the slip of parchment that had arrived via raven only an hour earlier. Bann Esmerelle had died unexpectedly in her sleep, peacefully by all accounts. She had been a stout ally and an excellent spy, but there were others and her absence would not cause him too many problems, but her sudden death left him ill at ease and he suspected an unseen hand had begun to move against him.

 **xXx**

It was midday when border garrison came into view gleaming in the cold sunlight. Fergus giving a sigh of relief; their journey had been relatively easy apart from a chance encounter with a group of bandits who thought they could make some quick coin. They had not survived and Fergus had taken their horses to be left at the border for messengers needing fresh mounts.

"Remember we are Bann Teagan's men." Warin reminded softly, his gaze drifting over the small village at the border and the tavern whose comfort beckoned.

"I remember." Fergus ran his hands through his darkened, shortened hair, still not used to being clean shaven, but it had changed his appearance quite surprisingly, he only prayed it was enough. Upon arrival they were told to wait for Captain Parun who joined them a short time later.

"I don't get Bann Teagan's men here often, I hope all is well."

"With Darkspawn massing in the south all is not well." Fergus stated. "Bann Teagan is tied up at Redcliffe with Arl Eamon still being ill, but he has information that must be passed to Queen Anora." He handed over the signed letter by Teagan. "It is important that I be allowed to use the Calling Crystal."

The Captain took a moment to read over the letter before nodding. "Of course; if you will follow me, the rest of your group can be taken to the barracks where they can clean up, get some food and rest a while."

"Thank you Captain, I appreciate it." Fergus nodded to the guards glancing to Warin who remained with him

Parun led the way to a small comfortable room sending the soldier on duty to guard the door outside of the room. He quickly showed Fergus how to use the Crystal. "Take all the time you need. You may also wish to know that the room has been soundproofed to ensure privacy."

Warin gave a slight nod as Fergus glanced to him, if he heard anything he would let him know.

Parun noted the gesture but said nothing. "When you are finished the guard will take you to freshen up. I can have a room in the barracks prepared for your party if you wish, or you may wish to stay at the Border Crossing for the evening, I can have a man head over there and book rooms for you."

Fergus hesitated, he had intended to head straight back, but a night in a comfortable bed appealed and it was only a short distance away. "Thank you Captain, I would appreciate it."

Nodding Parun glanced to Warin as he closed the door, standing opposite the guard. He simply nodded and left heading back to his office.

 **xXx**

Fergus waited impatiently for Anora; not daring to identify himself in case Howe's men were listening somehow. Finally he heard something of a commotion and Anora telling the guard to stand outside.

Heart pounding Anora gripped the Calling Crystal. _"Who is this?"_

"Forgive me your Majesty, but are you alone?"

" _Of course."_ Anora frowned, before sucking in a sharp breath. _"Fergus? Fergus is that you?"_

"Yes. Anora I …"

" _Maker Fergus you're alive, we thought you dead. I am so sorry about your parents. I …"_ She bit her lip holding back the tears. _"What can I say, nothing will help."_

"Bringing that snake Howe to justice will help. Anora you must be on your guard, do not turn your back on him! Do not trust him!"

" _You don't need to worry about me Fergus I am protected and I do not trust him, I will be careful. Ellowyn is with you I hope?"_

"Not here, but she is safe."

" _Thank the Maker."_ Anora worried at her lip. _"Is Captain William with you? Father received a letter from him sent from Lothering explaining that he would not be returning immediately to Denerim, that he intended to seek out the Wardens and follow up on a rumour that Cailan … that he still lives."_

"The Captain is with Ellowyn. They both are." He bit his lip at her shocked intake of breath. "Anora you have to understand something, Cailan was badly injured and unconscious when those of us who had survived left the battlefield. Through magical healing he has woken, but he suffered severe trauma to his head, he remembers nothing, not who he is, not his family, not his friends. We thought the best way to keep him safe was to let people think he was still dead, but you of all people have a right to know the truth."

Anora clutched her hand to her mouth struggling against the tears. _"But he is alive, so there is hope surely."_

"Senior Enchanter Wynne is tending to him, she said it may simply be time, but there is a chance he will never remember. We must have faith." He heard her shuddering breath knowing she was steeling herself.

" _I am assuming you went to Redcliffe, the fortifications alone would make it the most sensible destination, especially with Cailan so debilitated. I will send Ser Cauthrien and some of Maric's Shield to join you to protect my husband and your family and bring you to Denerim."_

"No Anora, we cannot take the risk of Howe's men following them. As far as he knows Cailan is dead, if he finds out he is alive and his current state Maker knows if he would try to harm him. One of the bastards already put an arrow in me."

" _This only proves you need to come to Denerim where I can ensure your protection!"_

"Anora I agree we must come to Denerim, but in a position of strength, as it stands many may believe me the son of a traitor and in his current state Cailan may be deemed unfit to rule."

" _I am Queen."_ Anora stated sharply. _"And my father is Regent given our country's state of war; Ferelden does not need Cailan to be fit at this moment to rule."_

"Even so I do not believe it wise to come to Denerim just yet. We need an army to replace the one slaughtered at Ostagar and the Wardens can help us get that! They intend to use some treaties they have with the dwarves, elves and mages. I will do all I can to support them and then I will come to Denerim."

" _So some Wardens did survive then. My father has had ravens sent throughout the country, any Wardens are to come immediately to Denerim."_

"Why?"

" _To be questioned about their part in Ostagar."_

"I do not understand."

" _There are rumours that the Wardens deliberately failed at Ostagar, giving their lives for the greater glory of the Orlesian Empire. That Orlesian Wardens and an army of Chevaliers are at the border only lends credence to this rumour."_

"And where exactly did this rumour come from?"

" _I have no proof, but I have my suspicions that this lies with Rendon."_

"Damn him!"

" _Fergus tell the Wardens to come to Denerim, I will ensure their protection and …"_

"If Howe is creating such rumours about the Wardens what lies is he spouting to justify what he did to my family?"

Anora sighed softly. _"That Ellowyn gave him proof of your father being a traitor; two letters that are now in my possession. That he confronted your father; wanted to bring him to Denerim to face a trail, but that your father and his soldiers attacked him and his men first"_

"That is ridiculous and if you have spoken to your own father you will have had Aedan's account and that of the Wardens who were there that night."

" _I have spoken with my father and I know their accounts, but we must have proof of Howe's wrongdoing."_

"You have eyewitness testimony!"

" _From the son of the man Rendon says attacked him and Wardens who may be involved in a greater plot with Orlais against Ferelden. We must have more than that!"_

"Well what about these letters Ellowyn supposedly gave him, which she did not! What do they say?"

" _One indicates that your father was working with Eamon to have me removed and have the Empress take my place. The second indicates that he was working with Gaspard regarding a threat to my family. I am having them authenticated, I do not for one moment believe they are genuine."_

"Is this threat why Jayden suddenly went to the Free Marches?" His frown deepened at her hesitation. "Damn it Anora my parents were killed in part due to this, I deserve the truth!"

" _Yes, I suppose you do, but I must swear you to secrecy Fergus."_

"Anora tell me damn it!"

Sighing Anora gripped her trembling hands. _"Not long after my mother died we received a threat on Jayden's life. That is why he left so suddenly, he of course wanted to stay and face those who threatened him. In hindsight that may well have been the course we should have taken. However Rendon persuaded my father to set a trap, make it known that my brother was going to the Free Marches and hopefully that would root out who sent the threat. He did go, Rendon's man Warin traveled with him changing his appearance and he returned to Ferelden as someone else. The plan failed and my brother has had to be someone else ever since."_

Fergus felt the colour drain from his face remembering the shy squire who seemed so unhappy and afraid to look at them and the Captain he had become, understanding now Cailan's desperation to save him on the battlefield. "William. Makers breath he's William."

" _Yes."_

Fergus slumped heavily into one of the seats in the room. "Anora I …" His voice broke. "When he tackled the Alpha to save Cailan I saw the mortal blow and I ordered the trebuchets fired."

" _Would you have made another decision had you known who he was?"_

Fergus shuddered. "Maker help me I … I … we were overrun, if we hadn't fired we might never have made it off the field."

" _Fergus I might not like it, but I have had to come to terms with the fact that my brother goes his own way, makes his own decisions. That those decisions usually put him into the path of danger is a source of great distress, but he is his father's son. I believe he would tell you the right decision was made."_

"He did, not to me directly, but to those under his command who had survived."

" _Then do not let it trouble you Fergus, this is war and the decisions we have yet to make will likely be worse. However I do ask that he be sent to Denerim."_

"Anora he has killed more Darkspawn than myself and what is left of my men combined. I may have to rely on his skills."

Anora sighed irritably. _"Then you cannot tell him you know who he is."_

"Why in the Makers world not?"

" _Because he might be fool enough to dispense with his guise as William."_

"Would that be so bad?"

" _Fergus how easy would it be for an Orlesian assassin to take out my brother in this chaos that the Darkspawn and Howe have created?"_

"Anora how in the world could you imagine I could keep this from him."

" _You must Fergus."_

"I will make him understand why he must remain in disguise, but I will not pretend I do not know who he is, Anora I cannot."

" _Maker, why must you block me at every turn? I am trying to protect you all!"_

"I understand that and I am grateful, truly, but until Howe is stopped Denerim is not safe for any of us. I … Anora you know … you knew my father, he would never be involved in harming Jayden, he loved him. Damn it he was part of saving him when he was kidnapped!"

" _I know Fergus, which is why I intend to prove these letters false. If we are to get your parents justice we must have proof that Rendon's version is a lie, not simply know it."_

"I have all the proof you need." He quickly explained about the blood mage. "Anora you have to inform the Templars."

" _It is in hand Fergus."_

Hesitating Fergus licked his dry lips. "You knew of the mage?"

" _It ... was brought to my attention."_

"Then what are you doing about her?"

" _I am handling it Fergus."_

"Anora! Maker this is no game this is a blood mage!"

" _I am well aware of that Fergus. I promise you I will deal with the mage."_

"Did you listen to anything I said about what that bitch did to my sister?"

" _I listened to every word Fergus; I am trying to gain proof that this mage and Howe are working together."_

"Ellowyn will testify."

" _As with your brother and the Wardens, Ellowyn's testimony could be seen as false, we must have something else."_

"How long have you known about this mage Anora?"

" _Fergus …"_

"Before my home was attacked? Before my sister was subjected to that torture?"

" _Fergus …"_

"Damn you Anora if you had just told the Templars about her my sister would never have gone through that! Howe would never have been able to think he could get away with killing my parents!"

" _Fergus I understand how upset you must be, but …"_

"No you don't Anora! What would you be saying right now if our situations were reversed and it was Jayden she had been torturing; your parents that had been killed?"

" _Fergus listen to me, consider just for a moment, Howe has been friends with our parents for years. He was never a particularly likable man, but he was never a man I thought of as capable of betraying his friends. Using opportunities to his advantage yes, but not betrayal. What then would explain this nightmare? Consider for one moment that the mage has enthralled him, that he is acting on her instructions."_

"Why would a mage want my parents, my family dead?"

" _That will depend on who her Master is. Fergus think about it, Orlais has been trying for years to retake this country by bringing it to its knees, assassination attempts, murder, kidnapping. Now a noble murders not only his lord, but his friend. Fergus what if this is Orlais; even now they have an army at the border. I am doing what I must for us all, whether you choose to accept that or not is your choice."_

He fell silent wondering if the mage had already gotten to her, suddenly afraid that he should not have told her all he had.

Anora frowned at the silence. _"Fergus?"_

"I understand Anora, but as you seek to protect us I have to protect those with me. I cannot in good conscience allow anyone to come to Denerim until she is dealt with!

" _Fergus I …."_ Anora sighed softly, knowing he could be as stubborn as she. " _If you refuse to return to Denerim will you remain at Redcliffe?"_

"I actually think it would be best for us to stay on the move, less likely for Howe to pin down our position and have his assassins try to finish what they started."

" _Then we need a means of communication."_

"Messengers and birds are too dangerous, Howe might intercept them."

" _Well you cannot keep going to the border every time we need to speak. My brother has his communication runestones I would imagine, I wanted them kept here but of course father acquiesced to his wishes. Get him to give you one and have him bring the other to me in Denerim. I know you do not wish to send him, but surely you realise how important it is for us to be able to communicate and if you believe nothing else believe I will allow no harm to come to my brother."_

Fergus frowned, whatever happened he was going to keep Jayden as far away from Denerim for as long as he could. "At the moment the Warden Commander has one of the runestones."

Anora sighed in frustration. _"This would be the safest way to communicate. I am sure you can convince my brother of that."_ At his silence she huffed in frustration. _"We have to trust each other Fergus, now more than ever."_

Fergus bit his lip, alerting her to his suspicions could be catastrophic. "Alright, I will speak to him upon my return."

" _Given where you are there is something I must ask of you. As I said there are Orlesian Wardens at the border. Should we need them they will be allowed entry to the country, minus their chevaliers of course, whatever plots may be afoot if the Darkspawn cannot be stopped with the Wardens we have then we may need to accept their help. However Captain Parun informed me that there are two Ferelden Wardens with them requesting entry. A messenger bird could have returned by now, I did not want them to know of the Calling Crystal, perhaps you can speak to them, find out the intentions of the Orlesian Wardens if you can and inform them for the moment at least, their request is denied."_

"Why?"

" _They could easily be spies and we do not need Orlais to know the true extent of the devastation we experienced at Ostagar."_

"As you wish."

" _Thank you. May the Maker watch over you all."_

"Of course; be safe Anora." Watching the rune dim Fergus bit his lip, if Anora was enthralled there would be nowhere they could go that would be beyond Howe's reach. As he left the room the soldier saluted and returned to his position. Turning to Warin he wanted to question him about Jayden, but even now he wasn't sure how far he could trust him. Sighing he rubbed his chin. "I need to speak to a couple of Wardens on behalf of her Majesty and then we will have a nights rest before we return to Redcliffe, I do not wish to be parted from my family for longer than necessary."

 **xXx**

Leaning back into the chair, Anora's gaze lingered on the Calling Crystal, drumming her fingers on the wooden arm of the seat. After a moment of thoughtful contemplation she rose and headed to her private rooms finding Erlina sitting by the fire waiting for her as requested. "Fergus is alive as is my husband." She quickly relayed all Fergus had told her.

"At least Cailan lives and there is always hope of recovery."

"Indeed, however there is another problem; I am not entirely sure Fergus trusts me."

"What reason could he have …"

"My knowledge of the blood mage; I believe I was too honest in my prior knowledge of her."

"I see."

"Contact Leliana, I do not care how she does it, but she is to go with them. I want to know exactly where Fergus and my husband are, who is with them and what they are doing. I will protect them whether they wish it or not."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	19. Revelations

Sinking down hard onto a seat in the gatehouse Stephan stared at the floor in shock. He had been surprised but relieved by the summons; waiting for the Queens response for their request to enter the country had been excruciating. Each day to pass leaving him more agitated and frustrated. Now however after being told of what had happened to the Ferelden Order he was left feeling sick. "We should have been there." He muttered angrily.

"Then you would likely be dead too." Fergus stated. "Many lives were lost that day."

Daniel worried at his lip. Rathnal being Commander was as much a surprise as Duncan being dead and it was too much responsibility for one only a relatively short time in the Order, but he was not about to say that out loud, he didn't need anyone in Ferelden to doubt him and have the added burden of his command being questioned. "We need to re-join those who survived."

"The Queen is adamant that no-one crosses the border."

"But this is crazy!" Stephan spluttered. "We are Ferelden Wardens not Orlesian."

"Yes." Fergus stated gently. "And you come to the border with an Orlesian army. Perhaps if the former Warden Commander had informed her Majesty …"

"He had the Kings support." Stephan snarled, forcing himself to calm as Daniel's hand rested on his arm.

Fergus rubbed his forehead. "For what it is worth I am sorry."

"We understand." Daniel stated a hint of frustration in his tone.

Stephan shook his head. "The Orlesian Wardens just want to help and they are needed now more than ever!"

"Is it so surprising that the Queen is hesitant to allow entry to the country to the Wardens given the army they bring with them?"

"An army we need!" Stephan snapped. "Defeating an Archdemon has never been accomplished by one country alone!"

"Would you be privy to plans on a larger scale of the Orlesian army? Can you say for sure there is no intent to invade?" He sighed at their frustrated looks. "Queen Anora said your request is denied at the moment. Give it a little more time."

Stephan nodded miserably.

As Daniel stood he cleared his throat. "Thank you for telling us about the Wardens. I … it is important we tell the Commander about Duncan's loss and those of the senior Wardens."

"Of course; you have my deepest condolences for those lost."

 **xXx**

Stephan shuddered painfully he could not imagine Duncan dead, let alone Gregior or Percy, but having to tell the Commander and Constable had made it horrifyingly real. So many had died seeking out the Archdemon and they had been forewarned about the possible devastation at Ostagar and yet given all the preparation he had never imagined such a defeat. He glanced to Daniel who slumped down next to him. "I can't believe they are gone." He whispered. "And that we can do nothing about it."

"Those who survived need us." Daniel stated firmly, not yet ready to acknowledge his grief. "We need to get into Ferelden."

"You will need a boat."

Both men looked up startled to see Blackwall and Riordan, the Constable having spoken.

Blackwall sighed deeply. "I will make sure you have supplies and Riordan can get a boat, it means going to Jader but needs must. Riordan is your Senior Warden, you will follow his commands and re-join with those left in Ferelden. Riordan will then take temporary command of the Wardens, this should not have fallen to someone so inexperienced at such a time. You will leave tonight."

"What about Commander Alisse?" Daniel asked curiously.

"This was her idea. We cannot allow someone so inexperienced to lead the Ferelden Wardens at such a time. Still this must remain unannounced, the Empress has many eyes and ears here and chevaliers entering the country through less than direct routes would certainly be seen as an invasion, not something we can be part of suggesting, even indirectly."

Stephan relaxed slightly. "Thank you."

"Meanwhile I will pray the Maker grants the Queen some sense."

"Send the Chevaliers away and things will be different." Daniel urged.

"The Empress was very clear that they are to remain."

"So she doesn't really want us to help Ferelden then." Riordan stated gruffly. "She would have known this would be the reaction."

Daniel snorted in disgust. "She hoped to have Ferelden crawl to her for help when we have no other option and she will assume by that point our country is so battered we would not have the means to remove her army once the Blight is over."

"I agree that is how it seems." Blackwall stated with a sigh. "But we cannot hope to know the intricacies of the Empresses plans. For now we do what we can and that means getting you three into Ferelden. I pray the Maker watches over you and speeds your way."

Less than an hour later the three men slipped unnoticed from the camp; retrieving horses that had been left for them. Daniel glanced back to the border wall and sighed deeply, politics would destroy his country as easily as the Blight if those in power continued their foolish game. _We are coming Rath, the burden of command won't be yours for much longer._

 **xXx**

Hearing something of a commotion Avernus turned from the fire in the main hall and glanced over the arrivals. He knew defeat when he saw it and he felt chilled realising the brutal truth before anyone had spoken. "Some new Wardens I see. You all that's left?"

Rathnal shook his head. "There are three back in Redcliffe too injured to make the journey. The battle was lost, I came for the treaties. We need to build a whole new damn army."

"Commander Duncan?"

"Dead along with every other Senior Warden we had. I am now temporary Commander until we can make contact with Weisshaupt."

Moving over to him Avernus shook his head. "Too much on such young shoulders."

Rathnal snorted. "I suppose you want the job."

"No, my time for such things is long over, but I will aid you in whatever way I can. You are my Commander now, as Duncan was before you." He turned to Morrigan. "You are no Warden."

"Indeed I am not." Morrigan sniffed looking him up and down. "I however have knowledge that will likely be useful."

Sinking onto a seat Rathnal allowed the warmth of the flames to seep into his bones glancing to those who had accompanied him. "Rest, bathe, eat, whatever you need to. Get your weapons and armour repaired if you can, I want to leave again as soon as possible. I want to get to the Circle and see what weight these treaties actually hold." He glanced up as Avernus stood over him.

"Do you at least have what you need to perform the Joining?"

Rathnal paled slightly shaking his head. "It will be in the Tower of Ishal and there is no going back there, not now at least."

"Then come with me Commander."

Standing reluctantly Rathnal followed him to Duncan's study. He inwardly sighed, now his study he supposed, until Weisshaupt sent someone more qualified for the task. He watched Avernus move to a bookshelf, noting him slightly twist a carving of a griffon, raising an eyebrow as a panel behind the shelf slid to one side revealing a space.

Reaching in Avernus carefully pulled out a box rectangle in shape, a griffin intricately carved on the lid. Placing it on the desk between them Avernus lifted the catch and opened it.

Rathnal gazed over the contents, a small silver chalice, a pouch of lyrium powder, a second pouch of various herbs and one vial of Archdemon blood, two others lay empty. He had never imagined he would be responsible for joining others to the Order.

"This was Sophia's and her Commander before her and so on. These things do not decay with time, we make sure of that. This is yours now Commander. I suspect you will need to take it with you. Try not to lose or damage it."

Running his fingers across the vials Rathnal nodded absently, glancing up at the hand on his shoulder.

"You will do fine Commander. I wish you luck."

Slumping into the seat behind the desk as Avernus left, Rathnal let out a huffed sigh, glancing to the Calling Crystal on its stand. One still remained in Denerim, but there were no Wardens there, the other was in the Tower of Ishal, if the Darkspawn hadn't destroyed it. Rubbing his forehead Rathnal worried at his lip before looking through the drawers in the desk, finding various bundles of parchment. One was the list of those Wardens lost in various Joinings. A second bundle was filled with the names of those lost while attempting to find the Archdemon. Heart heavy with sorrow Rathnal selected a fresh piece of parchment and dipped the nib of the quill in ink before writing down the names of those Wardens lost at Ostagar. He found a directory of sorts indicating the Commanders of each country and their bases. Nipping at his lip he wrote first to Antiva, explaining Commander Yantra's return to the Maker's side. He assumed Serris would be mobilising them anyway, but still requested their aid. He did the same with Orlais, though assumed Stephan and Daniel would be doing what they could. His letter to Weisshaupt was more detailed, including the names of all those lost at Ostagar. Eyes sore and his hand cramping from writing for so long Rathnal finally finished, sealing each letter and heading down to the part of the Peak, Levi and his family had made their own. The family were shocked and saddened by the losses, especially Duncan, but Levi swore he would have his best people get the letters to their destinations. Having done all he could for the moment Rathnal retired to his bed, the thought of food making him feel nauseous and drifted into nightmares where Duncan was killed over and over and the Archdemon taunted him that with him as Commander, the Blight had already won.

 **xXx**

Waking with a start little over an hour later Rathnal glanced into the darkness of the room wondering what had woken him, nipping his lip in surprise as a hand rested lightly on his chest pushing him back. Relaxing as Rinna murmured a greeting in his ear, he smiled as she gently nipped the lobe before kissing him.

"I thought you might like some company." She murmured slipping into the bed running her fingers gently across his chest. "Your sleep did not sound pleasant."

"I was dreaming of the Archdemon."

"Then let me take your mind from such worrisome thoughts."

"Rinna wait." He gently caught her hand holding it to his chest. "We don't know what lies ahead; I suppose we never do, but more now than ever. I just … I want you to know you mean a great deal to me." He felt Rinna pull away feeling his stomach knot, meeting her gaze as she lit a candle.

Slipping back onto the bed Rinna met his gaze. "I care for you too." She smiled as he reached for her, gently pulling her back to him, his lips warm and eager.

 **xXx**

Waking from a sleep blessedly free from the Archdemon, Rathnal smiled as he realised Rinna was watching him. "Enjoy watching me drool on the pillow do you?" He murmured.

"Always Commander." Rinna chuckled; nestling against him she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I was thinking, the Brecilian Forest is close to Gwaren is it not, perhaps after we find the Dalish you could make a detour and see your grandfather." She winced slightly at his startled look. "You tend to talk in your sleep and it is clear by your tone that you miss him."

"I do, but I'm a Warden now. I'm not supposed to go back."

"Are you not Commander?"

"Only until Weisshaupt sends someone else."

"Perhaps then you should think on it. This might be the only opportunity you have to see him and as you said yourself, we do not know what this life holds for us."

"Perhaps; it would be good to see him."

"Say you are recruiting if you must have an excuse, we are facing a Blight after all." Smiling Rinna moved to leave the bed, laughing as Rathnal caught hold of her pulling her back. "We have much to do today if we are to leave tomorrow."

"It can wait for another hour." He growled into her ear, returning her wicked grin.

 **xXx**

Heart pounding wildly, each breath a pained gasp, Serris plunged into the Tellari Swamps glancing behind her for signs of pursuit. Never had she imagined she would be hunted by her brother and sister Wardens, but that was the situation she found herself in. Her arm smarted from a wound from an arrow that had thankfully been a glancing blow, the poison on the steel had however left her disorientated and feverish and she had lost valuable time to recovery. It had also nearly cost her, her freedom which had been the goal of course, but she had contacts and friends throughout Antiva and had been warned her fellow Wardens were coming with enough time to be gone when they arrived. Anger burned within her making her move faster. They had killed her horse to slow her down and she hated them for the senseless death of the animal simply because she would not allow Ferelden to face the Blight alone. Pushing herself harder she hissed in frustration as she tripped over roots, twigs tearing at her hair and clothing, wincing at the slash to her face as a branch caught her as she stumbled, feeling hot blood slip down her cheek. Moments later she was face down in the mud, stumbling to her feet and gasping for breath.

"We meet again."

Serris turned sharply gulping down her alarm at seeing Yavana barely an arm's length away from her. "I …"

"Be calm, I have given your pursuers something else to chase, most unusual for Wardens to hunt other Wardens, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing other than wishing to help defeat the Blight that threatens Ferelden." She snapped, straightening her cloak and brushing wild strands of hair from her face.

"I see. Come, I offer you shelter for the evening." She turned when Serris didn't move. "Is there a problem?"

"You would not offer something without expecting something in return."

"We can discuss that once we are inside."

Turning at the sound of a branch snapping Serris nodded and hurried after her, stumbling over roots and fallen branches, unsure how Yavana could be so sure footed in the terrain, glancing up and rubbing her eyes sure she had seen the undergrowth move to allow Yavana to pass unhindered. She felt a rush of relief as the temple came into sight, stepping between the columns glancing back.

"Fear not, I have shielded this place. Even those who know the location would not be able to find it unless I wished it. Come, you will wish to bathe and rest, then we will talk."

 **xXx**

Leaning back in the tub, the water deliciously hot, Serris allowed herself the luxury of relaxing. Now in relative safety she allowed her mind to drift. She had no idea how she was supposed to tell Yantra she was no longer Commander, but she suspected that would be the least of their worries, with threats of blood magic and the first Warden clearly on the warpath. She took her time washing her hair of dirt and leaves feeling better than she had in weeks when she was dried and in fresh clothes. Moving out of the room she found Yavana already seated at a table, a pot of steaming stew on the table along with roasted vegetables, bread and cheese.

"I suspect you are hungry, please eat."

Sitting at the table Serris took a bite of the vegetable stew tasting various spices that happened to be her favourite. "Delicious. So ... what is the price for your shelter?"

"No price, but I do have a proposal. I require assistance of a magical nature and you are in a position to give me the aid I seek."

"What kind of magical assistance?"

"A location spell I have been having great difficulty with. I believe that which I seek is being shielded."

"And if my magic proves insufficient to the task?"

"You are a powerful mage Serris, but should our magics together still prove insufficient there is no foul. Succeed or fail you will leave here unharmed. In fact, either way I will ensure you reach Ferelden and swiftly, the Wardens there need all the help they can get."

Biting her lip Serris nodded. "So if I might ask what are you trying to locate?"

"Not what; who; someone who was taken from me."

"And you think this person is shielded."

"It would explain why the spell continues to fail."

Serris glanced at Yavana thoughtfully, before slipping an amulet from her neck, the large milky white crystal shimmering in the candlelight. "This may help; it will amplify our combined spells and should be enough to break through any shield."

A slow smile tugged at Yavana's lips. "Excellent."

 **xXx**

The table was as Serris remembered it from her last brief visit, Thedas laid out before her on the smooth surface.

"Shall we begin?" Yavana stated briskly.

Placing the amulet on the table where they could both touch it, Serris centred herself and spoke the words of the location spell in time with Yavana, their voices raising as the magic began to build.

Yavana felt a surge of relief and delight as the map changed, moving towards Tevinter, failing to notice a faint glimmer at the Island of Seheron before the spell as always came to an abrupt and brutal end, both women hurled across the room.

Slowly sitting up Serris stared at the table and then to Yavana who was staggering to her feet. "Was it enough?"

Yavana stared at the map of Tevinter narrowing her eyes. "I would like to try again now we are closer."

"Can I have something softer to land on then?" Serris muttered limping back over to the table and gazing over the map.

Smiling slightly Yavana placed a finger against the amulet.

Sighing Serris joined her, their voices raising in the rhythm of the spell, the map shimmering before it vanished and the face of an elven woman shimmered briefly before they were once more hurled backwards. "What in the Void was that?" Serris demanded, falling silent seeing the shocked expression on Yavana's face.

"I know not, but whoever she is, she is powerful."

"I take it she was not who you were looking for?"

"No, but if the spell found her then she knows where the person I seek is. I must inform Mother. Wait here, I will not be long."

Slumping against the table as Yavana left the room; Serris glanced once more at the map which again showed Thedas. Her fingers drifted lightly over Ferelden. "I pray you are safe my friends." A smile graced her lips as she remembered her parting night with Percy, finding herself aching for his tender kiss and protective embrace. "With luck I shall see you soon." Turning from the table she wandered around the room before wondering where Yavana had gone. An hour passed and impatient Serris left the room to search for her, entering a room with what appeared to be a barrier of ice. Moving over to it she was surprised by the warm pulse recognising the energy barrier, her eyes widening as beyond the barrier lay sleeping dragons and shimmering eggs. She turned as the sound of movement, stunned to see a very young High Dragon watching her, purple scales covering her body apart from at her snout which gleamed with gold. Slowly Serris began to speak softly, a language her grandmother had taught her as a child, saying only that one day she would have use of it, smiling as the dragonling lay down watching her.

"You speak the dragon tongue." Yanava stated in surprise, smiling as the young dragon darted over to her nestling against her.

"My grandmother taught it to me."

"Few knew it, fewer still remember it. You are lucky to have been given such a rare gift."

Serris froze as she felt hot breath against the back of her neck. "Is there a dragon behind me?"

Yavana smiled and moved passed her, her hand resting on the side of the dragon's snout, whispering softly, chuckling as the young dragon jumped onto her mother's tail.

Serris turned staring at the dragon in awe. "Beautiful."

"They are new to us, survivors, refugees if you like from Ferelden. It is good they came, with a Blight massing if they were not slaughtered on sight before they would be now."

"How did they know to come here?"

"I am not sure; her mind is fractured by terrible abuses. It will take time before communication between us is meaningful enough to understand how she came to be here. Though magic beyond her was involved given the swiftness of her flight that much I could discern. Now however we have other matters to see to. Come, it is time you returned to Ferelden." Moving into another room Yavana gestured to the far wall.

Serris glanced over the large mirror knowing it for what it was, watching Yavana as she activated it; following her through. She looked around startled by the numerous Eluvians that surrounded them. "So many."

"Indeed, but many are dark, either damaged or corrupted. Others are locked, only a few are open or can be opened, if one has the key."

"Is there a way to restore the Eluvians that are damaged or corrupted?"

"Power and lots of it; Mother is doing what she can." Yavana gestured to an Eluvian ahead of them. "This will take you to Ferelden. It leads to the Dragonbone Wastes in Western Amaranthine."

"Should I expect dragons on the other side?"

"None living at the moment at least; there you will find the ruins of Drake's Fall."

"Drake's Fall. Why is that familiar to me?"

"The Tevinters sought the power within the bones of the dragons who had gone there to die and built a city to claim the right. They delved deep into the earth and took the bones of the dragons who had long since gone there to take their last breath. They used what they took to make many items including armour and weapons. I would imagine if your grandmother taught you the language of the dragons you also learned something of their history."

Serris nodded remembering sitting by the fire listening to her grandmother for hours. "Thank you Yavana."

"I wish you luck, the Blight must be stopped."

Shifting her pack slightly Serris watched Yavana activate the Eluvian and staff in hand she walked through, finding herself in a cave, mercifully alone. Turning she saw the Eluvian darken. Hesitating for a moment giving Yavana time to leave she sent her magic to the Eluvian, smiling as it activated, should the need arise at least there would be somewhere she could go where few could follow. Turning she picked her way carefully through the cave, stepping out into the ruins of what she suspected was once a magnificent city. Whatever failings Tevinter had, even the bones of their cities were astonishing. Turning west she steeled herself, it would make more sense to go to the Peak and contact Ostagar via Calling Crystal to explain what had happened and find out where she would be of most use, wondering how the battle had fared.

 **xXx**

Hurrying to the gates, Tanya her handmaiden and protector at her side, Loretta squinted trying to make out Teagan in the approaching group, feeling disappointment as she realised he was not one of them. She raised an eyebrow recognising one of the men. "I do believe that is William, what in the Makers world is he doing here? And Maker preserve us is that a Qunari?" As they approached and identified themselves, Loretta signalled for the guards to open the gate. "It is good to see you again William, if a little unexpected."

"And you Lady Loretta; I apologise for arriving without word." Jayden quickly made introductions, noting her uncertainty as he introduced Sten. "If I could explain the reason for our arrival in private."

"Of course, you and your party will of course stay here tonight to rest your horses and dine with us, I will not take no for an answer."

"That is most generous my Lady and if I may, do you have a vault. There are items on the cart that require safekeeping until Bann Teagan and Lord Fergus Cousland decide what to do with them."

Hesitating only a moment Loretta signalled to a guard. "Transfer the contents of the cart to the vault." She turned to Jayden. "Do you have an inventory of everything?"

"We do my Lady."

"Very well then." She turned to her housekeeper who was hovering close by in case needed. "Mistress Warren please see to our guests."

"Of course my Lady."

"William if you will come with me I think an explanation is certainly in order."

 **xXx**

Loretta slowly closed her mouth, her heart pounding at the startling explanation she had been given. Her fear and horror had flared at discovering Oren had been poisoned and she wished more than ever that her husband would return home. To then be told the Ashes of Andraste were not only real, but a pinch lay in the possession of each of the five who had undertaken the Gauntlet; that they had faced and beaten a dragon cult and Andraste had spoken to them was beyond belief.

Jayden worried at his lip, he had said only that Andrate had spoken to him as she had the others, but had given no details on what she had said to any of them.

"You have yet to explain how you came upon the treasures you brought with you."

"It was in the ruins, we presume it belonged to the cultists. Brother Genitivi agreed that he would not count anything outside of the Temple as Chantry property and we will badly need the coin for the fight ahead of us. Therefore I ask for your discretion."

"You have it of course and you did right to come here. Carrying such items without a full guard was dangerous, despite how well you covered the cart. William I … Teagan wrote to me of Alistair. How is he?"

"He is well; as well as can be expected given the circumstances."

"It is too cruel that he and Bethany were torn apart; so young and with their whole lives ahead of them."

"He will return to her my Lady."

"But I thought Wardens never returned to their families."

"I swore to him I would find a way and I will."

Loretta smiled warmly. "You are a good friend to him William." She winced as he stifled a yawn. "Forgive me; I have kept you talking for hours. You will want to bathe and change before evening meal."

"That would be appreciated my Lady."

"Come, I will show you to your room, we will eat within the hour."

 **xXx**

Quickly washing and changing his clothes Jayden hurried down to the dining hall as the bell sounded, finding everyone else had already arrived.

Loretta smiled and waved him over. "William may I present my dear friend Lady Rosslyn Trevelyan and her son Gawain."

Jayden turned to Lady Rosslyn only just managing to conceal his surprise, knowing she was the woman involved in Cailan's brief affair and it didn't take a genius to realise that her son was also Cailan's. He felt a swell of love for the child mixed with pain and a rush of sadness for his sister. He knew how much Cailan wanted a family and he knew he would be devoted to his son; there would be tough times ahead for the King and Queen of that he was sure. "It is a pleasure to meet you. You have a beautiful son my Lady."

Rosslyn smiled happily. "Thank you William, he is my joy."

"Well, let us all sit." Loretta smiled, gesturing them all to their seats.

Jayden found himself sitting next to Rosslyn, smiling as Gawain managed to catch hold of his sleeve.

"Forgive me, I cannot bear to be parted from him and as you can see my son has yet to learn the etiquette of table manners."

Jayden returned her smile. "There is plenty of time for him to learn that; I'm not sure all of us at this table have mastered it."

Laughing softly Rosslyn made sure Gawain was comfortable before taking a delicate bite of a potato roasted in herbs. "Mmm, delicious." She smiled indulgently as her sons arms reached upwards. "This is not for you, not yet at least."

Delilah subtly watched Jayden and Rosslyn as they chatted about trivial things, more engrossed with the baby than in making real conversation. As young as Gawain was she had a fair idea of who the father was and she imagined Anora would be none too pleased when she discovered his existence, wondering if Cailan knew of Rosslyn's pregnancy before his memories were lost to him. She found herself smiling at Jayden's interaction with him, feeling excitement stir as she imagined him with his own child, with their child. She forced herself to focus as Lady Loretta asked her a question, but her gaze returned to Jayden throughout the meal, imagining the family she hoped one day they would have.

 **xXx**

In an effort to get a moment alone with him, Delilah stood with Jayden in the garden shivering in the cold wind, smiling as he took off his cloak wrapping it around her, blowing on his hands to warm them. "Rosslyn is a beautiful woman and unless I am mistaken her son is Cailan's. He told me of their night together and how it came about. It was foolish of Anora to do what she did, despite her reasons. I wonder if he knows about the child, well if he knew about him." Delilah hesitated. "Please tell me you knew about them." She sighed in relief at his nod.

Jayden nipped at his lower lip. "He never said anything about the pregnancy and I'm not sure he would have been able to keep something like that to himself, but I agree. If that boy is not Cailan's then I'm an Orlesian."

"You look concerned."

"I am. They had one night together Delilah, one night and she conceived his child. To those who do not know what Anora did it will cause suspicion, especially since Enchanter Tyris checked both Anora and Cailan and confirmed there should be nothing to prevent them conceiving a child together. Once Arl Eamon finds out about Gawain he will no doubt realise what has been going on, he is not a stupid man and he will call a Landsmeet as fast as possible. He wants Cailan to set Anora aside and marry Celene."

"I would not concern yourself; any thoughts of Cailan and Celene will be gone when Eamon discovers Gawain. The Empress will certainly not want to compete with an heir for her own child and Cailan will most certainly acknowledge him as his firstborn. My concern is Anora and how she will react."

"She will not be happy of course, but she will accept the situation, she has no other choice. She refused him a child, this way she does not have to have a child and Cailan has a son which he will be overjoyed with."

"You look sad."

"Selfish reasons, I always imagined being the uncle of Cailan's children, our children playing together."

"There is no reason why that cannot happen."

Jayden sighed softly. "You know Anora, I said she will accept this but not happily. I do not imagine she would want me to have any involvement with him and who is to say Rosslyn would want me anywhere near her son when she finds out who I really am." He smiled slightly as Delilah nestled against his chest accepting the comfort she was trying to give him, resting his chin on the top of her head. He thought of the Gauntlet and his experience within it and let go of his concerns, what would be would be and worrying about it would not change it. "Lady Loretta has asked Brother Genitivi to remain here until we return, both she and Lady Rosslyn are fascinated by the Temple, but he said he must return to Denerim, that the Grand Cleric needs to be informed of what we discovered."

"You worry for him returning to Denerim?"

"Lady Loretta is giving him several guards to ensure his safe return, but I …"

"You will miss him."

"Am I that obvious?"

"In this, yes. All will be well." Pressing her hands to his chest she gazed up at him. "There is no need to fear the Chantry."

"I hope not." Wrapping his arms around Delilah he lowered his head, losing himself to the sweet intoxication of their kiss.

 **xXx**

As the light of a new dawn gleamed in the sky Genitivi hugged Jayden tight to him. "Be careful my boy."

"You be careful too and give my best to Weylon, I hope to see you both soon." He pressed two sealed letters into Genitivi's hand. "I would be grateful if you would give these to Sister Theohild and Sergeant Brom upon your return."

"Of course." Sighing Genitivi hugged him tightly again before releasing him. "I pray that those who needed the Ashes have returned to health." He glanced to Delilah and smiled slightly. "You are an honourable man Will, please stay one."

Jayden glanced in the direction he was looking and flushed slightly. "I would never dishonour her I swear."

"I know my boy, but it helps sometimes to be reminded. Now on you go, your soldiers at Redcliffe will be wondering where you are." He glanced to Airyl and stroked her head. "You be careful too; I'd like to see you both back in Denerim in one piece." He chuckled at her bark, feeling his heart ache as they mounted their horses and with a wave they headed out of the gates, Airyl darting ahead. He turned as a hand rested lightly on his arm.

"Can I not convince you to stay?"

"Ah Lady Loretta, while I would like nothing more, I suspect the Grand Cleric would not be happy if I delay my departure further."

"Then I would like a promise from you instead Brother Genitivi, that when you are able to do so you will return, I would love to hear of your travels."

Genitivi smiled at the excited gleam in her eye. "I fear they will seem far less exciting in the telling, but I will be happy to return when duty allows." _Besides, I believe this current adventure is far from over._

 ** _xXx_**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	20. Holy Andraste's Will (Part II)

As the gates of Castle Redcliffe came into sight Ellowyn almost wept with relief, furious that the guards made them wait until Teagan was sent for, glaring at them as the portcullis was finally raised though knowing they were only doing their job. "How is Oren?" She demanded of Teagan.

"He is … it is not good."

"But he yet lives."

"Yes I …" He sighed as she raced off pulling Dylan with her.

"You should go with them my Lord." Leliana stated moving to Teagan's side. "The Ashes are real and I have enough for the Arl; Enchanter Dylan has an idea on how they may be activated. I will tell Lady Isolde the news and then join you."

"Maker be praised. I believe Isolde is in her room sleeping, she had a terrible headache." Hurrying to the Cousland's rooms he found Senior Enchanter Wynne and Enchanters Dylan and Robert already in discussion about how to use the Ashes.

"It is said that when Havard retrieved the earthy remains of blessed Andraste, as his fingertips touched the ash he was blessed with a vision and when it ended he was healed." Dylan stated. "Perhaps if the Ashes are placed in direct skin content and then a healing spell used …"

Wynne hesitated before nodding thoughtfully. "Yes I believe that would work."

"Then please hurry." Oriana urged desperately.

 **xXx**

Slipping into the Arlessa's room Leliana found Isolde sleeping as Teagan had predicted. Moving silently she carefully put two drops of liquid on the Arlessa's lips. _Just a little something to help you sleep a little longer and ensure the mages are not disturbed._ She moved to the fireplace seeing what she needed by the embers. Hunkering down she took an empty pouch from her robes. The Game required one to be inventive and flexible and that was something Leliana prided herself on being.

 **xXx**

Oren knew he was dreaming because he was in Highever Castle and there was no blood on the walls and the eyes of dead soldiers weren't staring at him.

"Oren."

Turning he gave a delighted gasp. "Grandma! Grandpa!" Running to them he hugged them tightly. "I miss you!"

"We are always with you Oren." Bryce stated gently.

"It's not the same grandpa."

"I know, but sometimes things are very different to how we would want them to be."

Oren glanced anxiously at Eleanor, the memory of the arrow in her chest making him shudder. "Does it still hurt?"

Smiling Eleanor shook her head. "No my darling; here your grandpa and I are healed, we feel no pain."

"I'm glad." Hugging them again he hesitated before glancing up, his voice small. "I don't feel any pain here. Am I dead too?"

Hunkering down Bryce gently brushed back a lock of hair from his eyes. "No Oren, it is not your time yet."

"But I'm really sick."

"Yes." Eleanor stated gently. "But Ellowyn is not far now and she has something that will make you well again."

"Will you tell me a story?" Oren asked as he snuggled between his grandparents, smiling contentedly as Eleanor's soothing voice began one of his favourite tales, grinning as Bryce took on different characters of the story. All too soon the tale came to an end and about to ask for another he hesitated, seeing a woman surrounded by flames walking towards them. He knew he should be frightened, but the flames weren't burning her and she looked peaceful. He returned her smile feeling calmer than he had in what seemed forever.

"It is time to get back to your parents Oren." Bryce stated hugging his grandson. "Know that we love you and will always be watching over you."

"Love you grandpa." Oren whispered hugging him fiercely. He snuggled against Eleanor as she hugged him.

"Be brave my darling." Eleanor stated gently.

Turning Oren gazed at the woman. "Are you going to take me back to my mom?"

"Yes Oren, I am."

"Why do you have flames around you? How aren't you burning?"

"I took these flames as my own, so they would heal, not hurt. Now they protect me. It was the Makers gift to me, for my sacrifice."

Oren gazed at her in awe. "Are you Andraste?" At her nod Oren's eyes widened.

"Through your Aunt Ellowyn I saw you and I thought since I will have a part in healing you we should meet." Leaning forward she gently kissed his brow. "Come, we shall talk a while."

Nodding Oren turned back to his grandparents, waving before they seemed to fade along with the castle and he found them instead in a meadow with the sun shining brightly.

Sitting on a rock Andraste gestured for Oren to join her. "You know Oren we can take our greatest pain and make it our greatest strength."

"How?"

"Forgiveness."

"I won't ever forgive the people who hurt my family. I will hate them forever!"

"And what will you do with all that hate?"

"I'll hunt them down and hurt them!"

"And what about their families; the little boys and girls left behind who will feel anger and hate towards you. When does it stop?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone else, just the ones who hurt my family. It's justice!"

"Oh sweet Oren." She murmured. "What you speak of is vengeance not justice."

Oren blinked back tears. "They killed grandpa and grandma and they didn't do anything to them!"

"Be better than them Oren. You have such a beautiful heart and you are such a brave boy. Show those who would hurt you that they have not broken you. That you will love and protect your family and people not by vengeance, but justice."

Oren sighed softly. "Why did they hurt us?"

"That has a very complicated answer and our time is at an end." She smiled at his frustrated look and kissed his brow feeling him relax.

 **xXx**

Oriana clutched Ellowyn's's arm as they watched the mages; the Ashes shimmering on her son's skin as the spell wove around him, her heart racing as Oren's laboured breathing eased.

Slowly opening his eyes Oren realised he was back in the bedroom, several people standing over the bed their hands glowing. He turned hearing his mother saying his name, smiling as she hugged him, gently brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I'm alright mom. Andraste was with me." He smiled broadly. "She had flames all around her mom, but they didn't burn."

Oriana glanced to Ellowyn who was staring at her nephew startled.

"She was really nice mom. She told me it was time to come back."

"Come back from where?" Oriana asked her throat catching.

Oren squeezed his mother's hand. "I was with grandma and grandpa. They said they don't hurt anymore. They told me a story and then Andraste came and she said Aunt Ell was nearly here and it was time to come back."

Tears slipping down her face Oriana gently hugged her son. "Are you sure you feel fine my darling?"

"Actually mom I feel really good, like I've just had the best sleep ever." He sat up grinning, laughing as Rascal jumped up onto the bed excitedly licking his face.

Meeting Oriana's grateful gaze Ellowyn leaned against a set of drawers feeling weak, smiling at Fleta who pressed against her leg, tears slipping down her face, startled when Oren leapt out of the bed and hugged her waist. "I love you so much Aunt Ell and you always keep your promises, but I need you to promise you won't leave us again. Not ever!"

Hunkering down Ellowyn brushed his hair from his face. "I might have to Oren, but I promise I will only ever leave if it is extremely important."

Scrunching up his face Oren slowly nodded. "I suppose that would be alright."

Wynne smiled warmly never having expected such a miraculous recovery. "My Ladies we should take our leave, the Arl requires the healing power of the Ashes too."

Oriana nodded. "Of course and thank you so much for your help." As the mages filed out Oriana turned to her son who was laughing and chasing Rascal around the room, astonished that in one moment she had feared he would be taking his last breath and in the next it was as though nothing had happened.

Oren skidded to a halt. "Can I speak to Uncle Dan?"

Nodding Ellowyn pulled out the runestone showing him how to activate it.

Oren's eyes lit up. "Awesome." He hopped from foot to foot, jumping on the bed when he heard Aedan's voice. "Uncle Dan this is awesome; I'm going to ask dad if I can have one so I can speak to you all the time." He grinned as he heard his uncle laugh.

" _You sound as though you are feeling better."_

"Much better, in fact I feel better than ever."

" _I am very glad to hear it."_

Oriana gently tugged Ellowyn's arm moving out of earshot of her son who was engrossed in talking to his uncle. "We cannot stay here."

Ellowyn bit her lip, the thought of leaving Rory pained her, but perhaps it would be best to separate swiftly, before her heart demanded what it could not have. "I know, but where can we go?"

"Rainesfere was our original destination and your mother said we could trust Teagan. I do not however trust the Arlessa. Once the Arl is healed Teagan will be free to return home and I know he and Fergus have spoken about us going with him."

"Then I hope Fergus returns swiftly, I do not wish to be in Redcliffe any longer than necessary." She smiled as Oren bounced off the bed and handed her the runestone.

"Uncle Dan wants to talk to you." Glancing to Rascal who wagged his tail, Oren grinned and gripped this mother's hand. "Let's go into the garden, I want some fresh air."

Smiling Ellowyn settled on the bed as Oren pulled his mother from the room, turning her attention to the rune. "Oren is acting as though he just had a nap; I … it truly is a miracle."

" _I do not understand how Ashes can heal, but I thank the Maker they did."_

"As do I. Aedan I think Oriana is going to persuade Fergus that we should go to Rainesfere."

" _That is probably a good idea; I was sick of Lady Isolde's glares whenever she appeared. I mean I know it is her home, but it is not as though we provoked Howe."_

"She fears for her husband and after what happened to Oren she probably fears for her son. We can hardly blame her."

" _I suppose not, but I won't mind if we don't need to come back. Get Will to contact us when he returns, Rathal nearly had a fit when he found out the runestone wasn't with him. I think he worries more about him than we do."_

"Is that possible?"

" _You should have seen his face; I think it just might be."_

Ellowyn allowed herself the laugh that bubbled up, relief and joy at her nephew's recovery leaving her almost giddy. "I will warn him when he gets back then." After saying their goodbyes Ellowyn tucked away the runestone and smiling happily to herself left the room to go to the garden, startled to see Rory waiting outside.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but I saw Oren and I just wanted to …" His eyes widened as Ellowyn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, feeling her joy and excitement. He felt the ache of his heart as moments later she pulled away flushed.

"I … I am sorry I …"

"I'm not." Rory whispered.

Biting her lip Ellowyn met his gaze. "Wanting something to be another way does not make it so." She trembled as he cupped her cheek.

"I know, but for however long I can be, I am here for you, in whatever way you need."

Hesitating for a moment Ellowyn gave a slight smile. "How about we join Oren in the garden?"

Smiling Rory nodded his heart beating wildly as she accepted his offered arm.

 **xXx**

Smiling happily to himself Aedan wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged Hunter before he crossed the campsite handing the runestone to Rathnal.

"I take it there was good news?"

"Oren has been healed. I would never have believed it but the Ashes really healed him." He grinned as the Wardens crowded round, hugging him and slapping his back.

"See." Ayanna murmured in his ear, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Sometime we just need a little faith."

"Well it's about damn time we had some good news." Faren stated with a grin. "Let's hope this is a turning point and the Circle decides to help us without a fuss."

Rathnal smiled, hoping the same.

 **xXx**

Settled on her bed in her room in the Chanty, Leliana sighed deeply and breaking the seal she glanced over the message from Erlina and then re-read it. The script was complicated, but she had always had a mind for ciphers and could work it out swiftly without ink and parchment. Pursing her lips she settled down to reply, as a Sister she had been privy to so many secrets and movements. She confirmed the presence of both the King and the Captain, presuming Fergus had likely already given her verbal confirmation; briefly outlining Oren's poisoning and retrieving the Ashes along with her own actions with the Ashes meant for the Arl. Sighing she folded the slip of paper and left the Chantry heading up the hill, speaking at length to Ser Barlm, smiling as the ravens greeted her, running her fingers over ebony wings. "We are both caged." She murmured as Ser Barlm left her to it. "But we have a purpose." She smiled as a raven hopped onto her shoulder. "And in time we shall have freedom."

 **xXx**

Blinking sleepily Isolde sat up in bed hearing two servants beyond the door speaking of Oren. Slipping off the bed she moved to the door freezing as she heard them say he had been cured. Wrenching open the door she glared at the startled servants. "What is going on?"

"Forgive us my Lady, but it's a miracle! The Ashes of Andraste saved young Lord Cousland's life. It is as if he was never ill at all!"

"Where are the mages now?"

"With the Arl my Lady." Marla stated anxiously.

Glaring at them Isolde hurried down the corridor to the room that had become her husband's sick room, seeing Senior Enchanter Wynne and Enchanters Dylan and Robert standing by her husband; almost shoving Wynne out of the way as the spell ended. "I should have been informed before you started; I should have been here with him." She snapped, clutching his hand as he lay unmoving, his eyes closed; his breathing weak. She bit her lip fiercely; furious that the boy had been healed first. "Why is it not working?" She demanded fiercely.

Wynne had no answer, but she attempted to calm the Arlessa. "The Arl has been unwell for longer, perhaps it will simply take more time."

By evening everyone had accepted that the Ashes had not worked. Walking down to the garden Isolde heard the whispers of the servants, their surprise that the Arl had not been saved and their wonder at what he had done to displease the Maker. She froze her heart pounding; she had never expected a failure of the Ashes to reflect on her husband. Her hands clenched; if Oren had not been here no-one would be questioning her husband, they would simply have said the Ashes were a relic with no power. She seethed; this was Teagan's fault allowing the Cousland's to stay. Storming passed the servants glaring them into silence she reached the sanctity of her room, sending for Leliana, pacing the room and wringing her hands until the Sister arrived, angrily explaining the servant's gossip.

Leliana gently took her hands. "The Maker has a plan for us all my Lady, perhaps he wishes Arl Eamon by his side."

"No! How could they not have worked? He should have been treated first! "

"My Lady it should have made no difference. Perhaps you should consider that it is not the Arl's actions that caused the Ashes not to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of what you were prepared to have happen to ensure he received the Ashes. I doubt it would have met with Holy Andraste's approval."

"How dare you!"

"I dare because you are going down a dark road."

Isolde stared at her wide eyed before she turned and leaned against a dresser tears spilling down her cheeks. "I just wanted to protect my family."

"I know." Leliana soothed. "But we cannot know the Makers plan. Come my Lady, let us pray and Andraste may yet show mercy."

Nodding dismally Isolde followed Leliana to the small chapel in the Castle, sinking to her knees before the statue of Andraste. _My son has already been cursed with magic; I beg you, do not take my husband from me too._

As Leliana knelt beside the Arlessa her hand strayed to the pouch within her robes, her pinch of the Ashes still safe within. The Queen wanted the Arl dead and for the moment at least she would do nothing to alter the course that had been set.

 **xXx**

It had been two days since the Ashes had healed him and Oren had never felt better, but he was aware some were not so lucky. He caught sight of Connor heading up the stairs, knowing the Ashes had failed to heal his father and he wanted to somehow give him some comfort. Speaking urgently to his mother he darted after him with her permission, Rascal at his heels. "Connor!" He whispered loudly.

Connor turned before glancing around and then smiling. "I'm glad you're better."

Oren held out the wooden knight Connor had given him while he was ill. "I was thinking maybe you could give this to your dad."

Connor moved to take it, but withdrew his hand. "I'd like you to keep it; if you want to."

"Thanks, how about we trade." He pulled a small wooden carving of a boy and mabari from his pocket and held out his hand. It had been a gift from Ellowyn on his last name day and he had grabbed it as they were leaving Highever that fateful night. He had spoken to Ellowyn about giving it to Connor and she had told him it was his to do with as he wished, but that she thought it would be a lovely gesture.

"It's just like you and Rascal." Connor stated grinning as he took the carving.

"I'm not sure why your mom doesn't want us to be friends, but this way you will remember us and maybe one day she will let us be friends."

Connor bit his lip knowing that would never be possible, gripping the carving as though his life depended upon it.

"For now we will just have to be friends in secret."

Connor stared at him startled, but couldn't help returning Oren's infectious smile. "Did … did you really see Holy Andraste?"

Nodding Oren settled on a step, Connor sitting next to him, the boys keeping their voices hushed, enjoying a moment of friendship no-one could take from them.

 **xXx**

Pacing the battlements furiously Isolde cursed the remainder of the group who had gone to Haven for the time they were taking in returning. They had Ashes and she was determined to obtain another pinch for her husband whose health continued to deteriorate. Squinting against the sun she saw a small group travelling towards the Castle, hurrying down to ensure she was the first to get to them, her body gripped with desperation as she focused her rage on Delilah. "It is likely your father poisoned my husband. You will give me the Ashes you took from the Temple immediately!"

Delilah stared at her in shock. "I thought Sister Leliana took ashes for the Arl."

"They did not work!" Isolde snapped. "He has been unwell for longer than the boy and I will not have people saying he was not cured because he does not have the favour of the Maker. You must atone for your father's sin. You are as much to blame as he is!"

"Arlessa Isolde, Lady Delilah did not poison your husband!" Jayden stated his own fury ignited as he moved protectively to Delilah's side, hesitating as Delilah gently touched his arm.

"Of course you may have my pinch of the Ashes Lady Isolde." Delilah stated softly handing her the pouch. "You simply had to ask, but I will remind you there is no proof my father was involved in this and I certainly was not."

Snatching the pouch Isolde turned and hurried back inside.

Delilah let out a low shuddering breath. "Well that was unpleasant."

"She had no right to speak to you like that." Jayden growled.

"I imagine in the weeks to come, people will treat me worse."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"She has no honour." Sten stated, before he headed to the barracks; Terrance following him at a gesture from Jayden.

Smiling slightly Delilah gently squeezed Jayden's hand before they headed inside.

"Will!" Ellowyn grinned in delight hurrying across the Great Hall and hugging him fiercely. "I am so glad you are back." She smiled at Delilah. "Both of you." Turning back to Jayden she clasped his hand. "Oren was cured!" She laughed happily as they both hugged her. "Will, Oriana wishes to see you immediately."

"I will go and freshen up." Delilah stated smiling as Ellowyn hugged her again.

Grinning Jayden allowed Ellowyn to pull him up the stairs to the Cousland's rooms.

"William." Oriana stated smiling warmly. "I wish to thank you for accompanying Ellowyn and for your efforts in saving my son." She impulsively moved forward and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I am glad your son is well again."

"Indeed and I must go to the garden, he has guards with him, but you will understand I do not like him too far from my presence."

"Indeed my Lady."

Oriana left the room glancing to Ellowyn who was already dragging him to the sofa, smiling to herself as she closed the door.

"Before we speak of anything else tell me about the Ashes, they worked for Oren, but not the Arl? How can that be?"

"I do not know? How do you know that you have just arrived?"

"Lady Isolde accosted Delilah as we entered the gates and demanded her Ashes, which she gave."

Ellowyn nipped her lower lip. "Some whisper the Arl does not have the Makers favour, naturally that has made the Arlessa very unhappy at our continuing presence here, especially when Oren was healed immediately." She smiled happily. "It was miraculous, one minute I feared I was too late and the next he was running around with Rascal as though he had simply had a nap."

"I am truly glad he is well."

Ellowyn met his gaze and gently squeezed his hand. "I cannot imagine how difficult this must have been for you too."

"It's alright Ell; the only thing that matters is Oren is well, leave the past where it is."

Flushing Ellowyn nodded. "Of course; I … will you tell me this task given to you? You did promise."

"I did." He smiled at her stunned expression as he explained what had happened leaving out the baby dragon and the gift.

"A dragon?" Ellowyn stated softly gazing at him in wonder.

"What no shouting?" He grinned at her shocked expression.

"It was a task given by Holy Andraste and I understand now why she chose you."

"Oh?"

"No one else would have been mad enough to do it."

"You would have refused the task?"

"Yes! I would have begged forgiveness and run for the bloody hills, but you … you probably just thought sure, why not."

"Actually I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it."

"Yet still you did it. I bet you almost gave poor Delilah a heart attack."

Flushing slightly Jayden thought of their kiss afterwards and those since, thinking Delilah had already forgiven him.

"She is in love with you, you know." Ellowyn sighed slightly as his flush deepened. "Do you love her?"

"I … I never expected this … I never expected she would have feelings for me."

Pressing her hand over his heart, Ellowyn smiled sadly. "I know Lyra hurt you, but would it be so bad to let Delilah into that heart of yours?"

"No I … it …" He sighed. "I care for her a great deal, but love … I can't just turn it on or off for that matter."

"You still love Lyra?"

"Did you stop loving Rory just because you couldn't be together?" He sighed at her flush. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No you are right; feelings are not so easy to change sometimes. I just want you to be happy."

"I want the same for you Ell."

"I … I kissed him. Rory I mean, when Oren was cured. I was just so happy and … but he will leave again and there is nothing either of us can do about it."

Jayden bit his lip thinking of the vial of Andraste's Tears; he could free Rory from the taint, give them a second chance, but there was Alistair who he had sworn to return to his family and Aedan who had been forced to become a Warden. He felt the weight of Andraste's gift, realising that this would be no easy choice, not to mention what might happen before the Blight was over. They needed Wardens and so whatever his decision it would have to wait until the Archdemon was slain.

"You look sad." Ellowyn murmured.

"No just … some decisions lie ahead that I am realising I would prefer not to make."

"Whatever is worrying you, I'm here to talk things through."

Jayden nodded and hugged her gently. "I know."

 **xXx**

Isolde watched eagle eyed as the mages once more performed the spell, glancing to Teagan who shifted anxiously; sucking in a sharp breath as her husband shifted before opening his eyes.

"Wh … what is happening?" Eamon demanded feeling hazy and uneasy with so many people surrounding the bed he lay on.

"Be calm brother." Teagan urged. "You have been deathly ill for a very long time."

Focusing on his brother Eamon frowned in confusion. "Teagan? What are you doing here? Where is Isolde?"

"I am here, my husband." Isolde settled next to the bed taking his hand willing everyone else to leave. "You were poisoned, by who we have yet to discover."

"Much has happened since you fell ill brother."

"You can discuss the war later." Isolde hissed glaring at Teagan. "Leave us, everyone."

Eamon saw the anger in his brothers eyes the tension palpable and gently squeezed his wife's hand. "I will speak with you later Teagan."

"Of course brother, it is good to see you well."

Turning to Isolde as everyone else left, Eamon eased himself up until he was sitting. "Now beloved, speak to me." He listened in growing alarm as she told him that Wynne believed he had been poisoned, what she knew of the battle, the death of Teyrn and Teyrna Cousland and those who had taken refuge within the castle and of the danger they had brought with them.

"I believe it is too dangerous for the Cousland's to remain here, both physically and politically. If Bryce was a traitor we cannot be associated with his family."

"And what would you suggest love?"

"Send Teagan back to Rainesfere, whatever else he is eager to return to his wife and have them go with him. I do not trust Teagan anyway. He has taken power here; you are awake now and healed. You must take back what is yours and distance him from it. We could send Sister Leliana with them, she will report back on them and then we will know for sure if they can be trusted."

Eamon nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting suggestion love, but for the moment I would speak with my family, much has happened and I would know the truth of everything."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	21. Perception

Peering into his parents' bedroom Connor bit his lip; his uncle had told him his father had woken and while relieved he was also fearful having no idea if he would be able to successfully conceal his magic from his father.

"Connor, come here my boy." Eamon smiled warmly and embraced his son. "I'm fine now." He soothed feeling his son tremble in his arms.

Shifting nervously Isolde fought against the urge to pull her son away. "Connor your father has only just woken; he needs a little time to …"

"Nonsense Isolde, I am certainly well enough to see my son, besides I feel in perfect health." He frowned, seeing Isolde's nervous look. "How about you let me bathe and then we can eat together." He noticed his son look to his mother before nodding and backing away, slipping from the room. "Isolde is all well with Connor?"

"Of course, he has just been worried about you." She trembled as he took her hands.

"You my dear look nervous and I would know why."

"Being without you has been difficult and with all that has occurred with the Cousland's and the Darkspawn I have a right to be nervous."

"Indeed, but do not fret my love, all will be well."

 **xXx**

After bathing, changing and devouring a meal with his son who was unnervingly quiet, Eamon met with his nephew looking over him anxiously. "And you are well apart from your memories?"

"Indeed, all wounds healed. I have a few scars, nothing of note." Cailan sighed deeply. "Enchanter Wynne has recommended I be allowed to regain my memories through time rather than people telling me, but I grow weary of not knowing my own life and these concoctions and spells do not seem to be helping."

"I cannot imagine how frustrating it must be, but the Enchanter has more experience in such matters than we."

"I know, but even if you cannot tell me specifics perhaps you can give me something. Do we get on?"

Eamon shifted slightly. "For the most part I believe so, though we have certainly had our disagreements."

"By the look on your face some of those disagreements have been lately."

"It has been a difficult few years in many ways."

"It seems I have been at odds with several people." He shrugged at Eamon's curious look. "Fergus let it slip that I have been at odds with my wife of late though I know not why. Maker I have a wife, how can I not remember her? Perhaps this is a punishment from the Maker for our failure at Ostagar; or perhaps I am a terrible person and have wronged my wife greatly." He shook his head flopping into a seat. "Maker I have no idea what kind of man I really am. We are defined by our actions and I know none of mine."

Eamon gently gripped his shoulder. "You are a good man Cailan, stubborn at times true, but that is a temperament inherited from both of your parents. We may have our disagreements at times, but that is part of politics and indeed families, but I am always here for you." Eamon swallowed painfully as Cailan smiled at him; he looked so like Maric and it had been a long time since that warm smile had been directed at him that for a moment he couldn't speak.

"What if I never regain my memories; how am I supposed to rule? This is such a mess."

"I will always be here for you Cailan; you have my word."

 **xXx**

Having spent time with his nephew, Eamon felt in a better position to meet with Teagan, settling into a comfortable seat across from him in the rooms that had always been reserved for his visits. "Brother I am well now and I would imagine your wife is eager to see you again."

"As I am eager to see her. Are you sure you are well enough for me to leave?"

"I am cured completely brother and it is time the people saw that."

"Of course."

"There is another delicate matter; the Cousland's. I of course sympathise with their predicament, but until this situation is resolved, as Arl I cannot be seen to be taking sides so blatantly, however I would not see them without support."

"They can come to Rainesfere with me. We are not so far apart which will allow messages to be sent quickly should that be required. As soon as Fergus returns we will depart, if that suits you brother."

"Good, good. Cailan of course will remain here."

"Actually Uncle I think I will go with Uncle Teagan."

Eamon glanced to the door startled to see his nephew casually leaning against the frame having not heard him entering the adjoining room. "Cailan your safety is paramount."

"What is paramount is retrieving my memory. Teagan mentioned I visited Rainesfere several times a year and I wonder if it will nudge my memory. It has to be worth a try." He moved into the room smiling broadly placing his hand on Eamon's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "And as Uncle Teagan said we will not be so far away. Come on Uncle Eamon do not look so glum."

"I still have concerns for your safety Cailan. Rainesfere is not as well defended as here."

"I will be sensible; I do not want to advertise my presence any more than you do until these elusive memories of mine return at least. Besides who better to guard me than those who risked their lives for me and got me out of Ostagar."

"As you will Cailan, however if there is even the least indication of danger to your life you will return to the safety of these walls immediately."

"Uncle forgive me, but it seems you were poisoned within these walls and young Oren too. Perhaps your own security needs to be tightened." He saw the momentary anger in his uncle's eyes, but held his gaze.

"Perhaps that would be wise." Eamon forced out, glancing to Teagan as Cailan turned to him the pair smiling warmly at each other, wishing he had the bond they clearly had and wondering yet again what had brought them to be so close.

 **xXx**

Jayden smiled as Oren raced across the Great Hall, Rascal at his side, guards keeping a discreet distance, the boy stopping just short of him.

"You're back!"

"I am. You look like you are feeling better."

"I feel better than ever." Oren hopped excitedly from foot to foot. "Is it true Andraste healed you and she asked you to face a dragon and you didn't even have armour or a sword?"

"Well that didn't take long to get around. Who told you that?"

"I heard Aunt Ell and Lady Delilah talking. I wasn't supposed to be listening, but I did anyway."

Jayden hunkered down returning his mischievous grin. "I was healed and there was a dragon, but let's keep that part quiet."

Oren stared at him with delight. "Was the dragon big and scary?"

"Very big and very scary, but beautiful too."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Now off to bed or I will be in trouble with your mom and aunt."

Grinning Oren darted for the stairs turning back his eyes wide with delight. "A dragon, awesome."

Chuckling softly Jayden glanced to Airyl who gave a soft huff. "Well I don't know about you, but bed sounds good right about now. Yawning loudly Jayden made his way back to the barracks, finding Tess, Gabriel and Lawrence waiting for him, all three staring at him as though they had never seen him before. "Problem?"

Flushing Tess took a nervous step forward. "Can … can we see?"

"See what?"

"Terrance … well he said Holy Andraste healed you." Lawrence murmured.

Hesitating Jayden sighed before pulling up his tunic.

Eyes widening Tess stared at where there should have at the very least been a scar seeing only smooth skin. "It's true!"

"Yes, but …"

"You really saw Her." Gabriel whispered.

"Yes, but …"

"You were blessed by Holy Andraste herself!" Tess stated a touch of awe in her voice.

"Well somehow I don't think the Darkspawn will care about that." Jayden muttered, unnerved by her look. "Tess I'm still just me, you know that right?"

"Of course, it's just …"

"Just what?"

"Do you know what most people would give to see Andraste let alone speak to her?"

Sighing Jayden sat on the bed unlacing his boots. "I can imagine." _Anora will have my head for sure over this._ He glanced to Gabriel. "How's Lord Darrien?"

Rubbing his neck Gabriel shifted slightly. "Senior Enchanter Wynne is making progress. He has feeling at times in his hands and feet, but it doesn't last. She said it could take months I …" He slumped onto a bed with a sigh. "I just hoped he would be healed quickly; when he does feel anything he is in such pain."

Taking the pouch of Ashes from his pocket Jayden looked at it thoughtfully; many would likely expect him to use them for Cailan, but the King had his mobility and was not in pain and they knew for certain the Ashes could cure physical ailments; they had no idea if they could return memories. "The Ashes healed Oren from an incurable poison." Re-lacing his boots he stood stifling a yawn. "Let's go see if they can help Dairren."

Gabriel stared at him stunned. "You … you would give up your Ashes for him?"

"I would give them to anyone who needs them."

 **xXx**

Dairren looked from Gabriel to Jayden in shock. "Are you being serious?"

"This pinch of the Ashes is mine to do with as I see fit." Jayden stated gently as he sat down next to Dairren's bed.

"You don't even know me." Dairren murmured.

"I know enough."

"You would really use the Ashes for me?"

"I'm not in the habit of making offers I don't mean to keep."

"You might need it yourself; Ferelden has become a very dangerous place."

"I have no idea what will happen in the future, but I know what is happening now."

Dairren sighed. "I want to, Makers knows I do, but I couldn't live with myself if you used them for me and then they were needed for someone in a worse situation than me." He worried at his lip. "Wynne has a few more spells she wants to try. They will hopefully work."

Jayden nodded. "I truly hope so."

"I … I really am grateful for the offer."

"No problem. If you will excuse me I could really do with some sleep."

"Of course and thank you, again."

Smiling Jayden nodded and slipped from the room.

Gabriel turned to Dairren gently clasping his hand. "I understand why you refused, but I'm begging you to reconsider. Wynne's spells might work, but they might not. Surely the Ashes will heal you."

"They might, but don't you think someone will demand the Ashes be given to the King to see if they can return his memories? I … I cannot stand in the way of that."

Sighing Gabriel nodded. "I suppose you're right." Leaning over he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "We will get through this, I promise."

 **xXx**

Biting back the sigh as he heard his name called, Jayden took his hand from the door handle of the barracks and turned surprised to see Bann Teagan.

"Captain if I may impose, would you come with me please?"

"Of course; is there a problem?"

"No I … please we will not take much of your time."

Stifling another yawn Jayden hesitated as he was taken to the Arl's study seeing Eamon, Cailan and Delilah already sitting. "Arl Eamon it is good to see you looking so well."

"The power of Holy Andraste's Ashes are indeed incredible; that is why I wished to speak to you in fact."

Jayden glanced to Delilah who smiled encouragingly.

Eamon cleared his throat. "Lady Delilah tells me you still have your pinch of the Ashes."

Glancing cautiously to the Arl, Jayden nodded. "I do my Lord."

"Excellent, you will hand them over."

Teagan winced. "Brother perhaps explaining why …"

"You are a soldier are you not William?"

"I am my Lord."

"And loyal to your King?"

Jayden glanced to Cailan who was looking incredibly uncomfortable. "You want to use them to try and return your lost memories?"

Cailan sighed softly. "I am not sure if they would work for that, but my Uncle believes it is worth the risk."

"Forgive me your Majesty, but I cannot give you the Ashes." He winced at the shock in the room and the blatant hostility radiating from the Arl.

"What exactly do you intend to do with them?" Eamon demanded. "What could be more important than your King?"

"I have already offered them to Lord Dairren, my Lord."

Eamon felt anger swell. "It was not your place to make such an offer."

Jayden met the Arl's gaze unwavering. "The Ashes are mine by trial of the Gauntlet and I will use them as _I_ see fit, my Lord." He turned as Delilah put her hand over his.

"Perhaps you should consider the Arl's suggestion."

"You gave up your Ashes to save the Arl; that was your choice this is mine."

"Yes but we need Arl Eamon." Delilah flushed at the shock in his eyes. "That's not … I did not mean that the way it sounded."

"I hope not." He stated coldly. "If his current situation is not enough to have him considered for the Ashes, then the fact that Lord Dairren saved Lord Fergus's life in the battle at Ostagar and he helped the surviving Cousland's to escape Arl Howe's attack entitles him to a second chance."

Eamon shifted uncomfortably. "His actions do indeed merit praise, but the Ashes …"

"I have no intention of discussing this any further Arl Eamon; if Senior Enchanter Wynne's spells do not work then my pinch of the Ashes will be used to help Lord Dairren. If he is healed by her magic then I will willingly give the Ashes to the King."

"This is ridiculous!" Eamon thundered.

"Uncle enough." Cailan stood meeting Jayden's agitated gaze. "We will wait and see the result of the Enchanters spells."

"This is absurd Cailan." Eamon snapped.

"It seems to me that it is the right thing to do Uncle."

"May I take my leave?" Jayden asked.

"Of course." Cailan glanced to Delilah as she stood.

"I will also take my leave." Slipping from the room Delilah hurried after Jayden. "William! William wait!" She demanded, wincing as he turned seeing the agitation in his eyes. "I am sorry I just wanted to help Cailan; he is our King after all."

"I know that Delilah, but Dairren is confined to that bed unable to move and when he does regain a little feeling it is agony for him."

"It must be awful for him, but the fact remains that Cailan is our King and we need him."

"The fact remains that the offer to Dairren has been made."

"Perhaps after you get some sleep you will see the sense in the Arl's suggestion."

"I am not going to revoke my offer to Lord Dairren."

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Delilah muttered. "As you wish, I will see you in the morning."

Sighing as she headed up the stairs, Jayden turned startled to see Gabriel, Tess and Lawrence watching him. "Enjoy the show?" He muttered walking passed them.

"You refused the King?" Gabriel stated softly following him.

"Not exactly, I said if Enchanter Wynne's spells worked then he could have the Ashes." He smiled as Gabriel gave him a quick hug before clearing his throat and backing away looking a little sheepish. "Alright, now I really do need some sleep."

 **xXx**

Eamon paced the study furiously glaring at Teagan, Cailan having retired to his own room. "I cannot believe the gall of that soldier! How dare he refuse the King!"

"In all honesty brother I am surprised you are so eager to have Cailan's memories returned given how angry he was with you."

"Things are somewhat different now, we are at war."

"True." Teagan glanced at him and sighed. "And you do not want Anora or Loghain in charge."

"Can you blame me?"

"Anora has always been a more than competent Queen and Loghain is a hero."

"Indeed, a hero who left the army and his King to be slaughtered."

"Neither of us were there brother and given the situation faced do not be so certain our decision would have been any different."

"I would never abandon our King!"

"And if Loghain had engaged the Darkspawn those men and women would likely be dead too. I have never understood why you are at such odds with him, but leaving Cailan would have been no easy decision."

"Oh I think it would be a very easy decision. His daughter is Queen and he could rule through her."

"Maker brother do not be so foolish, Loghain has never wanted to rule. Maric had to command him to be Regent in his absence and I suspect he withdrew at Ostagar because it was his King's command to do so should the situation demand it."

Sighing Eamon slumped onto a seat. "Perhaps, but angry with me or not I want Cailan back where he should be, in charge of this country."

"Then be careful how you go about it brother; alienating the Captain is not the way to do it."

"I shall handle the situation as I see fit Teagan."

"Of course you will brother, as you always do. I will say good night then."

Eamon nodded glaring at the door as Teagan shut it behind him. _You and Loghain may have had Maric's ear brother, but I will have Cailan's._

 **xXx**

Gazing at her husband as he slept, dawn light softly filtering over the pillow, Isolde watched him for any signs of discomfort, but mercifully he was completely healed and the agitation he had gone to sleep with seemed erased. She worried at her lip, he had said she was not to concern herself with his mood and she believed if he knew about Connor he would have told her, that left Teagan. How she wished he was gone, him and all the others who doubted her husband. She felt her stomach tighten; the gossip she had expected to end with her husband's return to health had simply altered, now concerning Oren's claims of seeing the Lady Andraste as he lay in his unconscious state and that she had brought him back, while her husband had no such experience. She was desperate for the Cousland's and Teagan to leave and silently prayed to the Maker for Fergus to return swiftly. It was barely a day later when her prayers were answered.

 **xXx**

As the portcullis was raised Fergus grinned in delight as Oren raced across the courtyard and leapt into his arms, relieved to finally be back at Redcliffe and with his family once more.

"Papa you're back! I missed you so much."

Chuckling Fergus hugged him tightly. "I missed you too and you Rascal." He stated with a broad grin as the mabari pressed against his legs.

"Mom said as soon as you come back she needed to speak to you." He wrinkled his nose. "It's probably about me being ill."

"You were ill?"

"Yes but Aunty Ell …" Oren wrinkled his nose again. "Mom said she needs to tell you." Gripping his father's hand Oren pulled him into the Castle.

Bemused Fergus allowed his son to lead him, startled to see Eamon and Teagan talking in the Great Hall. "Wait a moment Oren." He moved over to the brothers. "Arl Eamon it is good to see you recovered."

"Thank you Fergus, you have my deepest condolences for the fate of your parents."

Swallowing painfully Fergus nodded. "Thank you. I must go to Oriana, but we should speak soon."

"Of course, perhaps we can meet after midday meal? I would imagine you are hungry."

"Excellent." Fergus smiled as Oren gripped his hand pulling urgently, allowing himself to be led to their rooms.

 **xXx**

"Fergus!" Oriana gasped moving into his arms, biting back the tears of relief.

Oren grinned happily to see his parents together. "Since you are talking can I go back to the training yard?"

Oriana nodded. "Stay with William."

Grinning Oren raced off, Rascal at his side.

"Fergus ..." She sighed softly as he kissed her, sinking into his arms.

Finally pulling back Fergus gently brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Oren said he had been unwell." He frowned as he felt her shudder against him. "Love?"

"Come husband, sit down, I need you to swear you will listen to everything."

"Of course, Oriana you are worrying me." The colour drained from his face as he listened to the events that had surrounded his family, feeling the gentle squeeze of her hand.

"Oren is completely healed from the poison that has no cure." She trembled. "I only wish we had known of the possibility of the Ashes for poor Celia."

Slowly running his fingers through his hair, Fergus tried to remain calm. "I should never have gone. I left you again and people tried to kill you."

"Fergus this is not your doing. You could not have known."

"The bastard waited until I left Highever to attack and again they wait until I leave to attack. I failed you ... again!"

"Fergus you have never failed us."

"How can you say that? If I had stayed Oren would not have been poisoned and Ellowyn would never have been in such danger in the hope of finding a myth!"

"Or we could all be dead; would have been if not for Rascal."

"Maker I brought that man into these walls myself! How could I have been so damn trusting? I knew Howe had my parents murdered, I knew he had Ellowyn in his grasp. I knew he had you, Oren and Aedan chased across Ferelden to kill you. I should have known or at the very least considered it a possibility that we could be betrayed here and protected you accordingly."

"Fergus you cannot second guess yourself."

Kneeling on the floor Fergus pressed his lips to her hands. "My love I am so sorry."

"Oren is well and we have two of Howe's guards who will testify that they were under the influence of blood magic."

Fergus looked up sharply. "Blood magic on his own men. Sweet Maker how far will Howe go?" He glanced up hearing the door, moving to his sister as Ellowyn ran to him. "You saved my son." Fergus whispered hugging Ellowyn tightly.

"I was not going to let my nephew die; besides it was the Ashes and a healing spell not I that saved him."

"Ashes that would not have been available without you. Thank you Ell."

Sighing softly Ellowyn pulled back. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"Tell me everything. Maker I never imagined the Ashes were real let alone that they would actually heal; I thought them just a fanciful tale of the Chantry."

Smiling slightly Ellowyn settled in a seat opposite her brother and Oriana, noting their hands clasping. "They are very real. Fergus I … there is a lot to tell and some of it you might not believe, but you need to know I believe it, with all my heart."

Fergus nodded listening to the events of Haven and the Gauntlet; tears slipping down his cheeks as she spoke of their mother and her message, feeling Oriana press firmly against him.

When she finally finished Ellowyn met her brother's gaze. "It was real Fergus."

"I am glad you got to see mom again. You out of all of us needed that I think."

"So you believe me then?"

Startled by her tears Fergus moved to her hugging her gently. "I do and I thank the Maker that she was allowed to come to you." He gazed at the amulet. "Very glad."

"Did you speak to Anora?"

"I did and I must speak to Cailan, Eamon and Teagan." He gently clasped her hand at her worried frown. "All will be well sister, I promise."

 **xXx**

After midday meal was finished Fergus joined Eamon, Cailan and Teagan in the study. "This will be hard to hear, harder to say since I have considered her one of my best friends since childhood, but I am not certain we can trust the Queen."

"Why?" Cailan asked in concern.

"Anora knows about the blood mage. She knew before my family were attacked, before Ellowyn was tortured by that bitch. She said she is handling it, but will not involve the Templars. What if she has been enthralled?"

Teagan worried at his lip. "Maker if Howe has Loghain on his side …"

Frowning Cailan shook his head. "This makes no sense. If Howe has access to blood magic why would he need to kill Fergus's parents? He could have had them enthralled and had them admit guilt at a Landsmeet."

Clenching his fists Fergus scowled fiercely. "Because the only heir of Highever that beast wanted left was Ellowyn so she could give Thomas heirs and then she would find herself as dead as the rest of us were supposed to be."

"We cannot know if they are enthralled." Teagan stated. "Yet we cannot take the chance that they are."

Eamon steepled his fingers seeming to look into the distance. "It is possible a much larger game is being played out."

"What do you mean uncle?"

"The Queen has yet to provide an heir, it was part of why there was animosity between you. She has an Orlesian Handmaiden which I have always found strange given that family's opposition to Orlais. Perhaps it is our Queen who is working with Orlais."

Fergus almost choked. "Why in the Void would Anora betray us with Orlais? Her brother was kidnapped as a child, her mother murdered, assassination attempts carried out on Cailan and Maric." He winced at Cailan's startled look. "Her father is Loghain for Makers sake!"

"Exactly, she is someone no-one would even consider, but if your family is threatened what will you do?"

Teagan frowned. "Brother what are you saying?"

"I am saying that perhaps the lack of an heir is calculated, that Cailan was to be disposed of as his father before him and another heir could not be tolerated."

"If anything the Empress would gain by marrying Cailan not killing him."

"I was not speaking of Celene, but of Gaspard. Perhaps our Queen and the would be Emperor have their own arrangement."

"Are you suggesting she intends to marry Gaspard?" Fergus muttered in disbelief. "He is in his fifties at least."

"And still more than capable of fathering a child. Kidnap, assassination attempts, murder, none have worked to destabilize our country, but Anora's brother was sent to the Free Marches swiftly after their mother's death or so we are told. No-one but family saw him leave. Perhaps he did not leave willingly, perhaps Orlais succeeded this time and Anora is bending to Orlais's will to save her brother and the mage was sent to ensure her compliance. It may also explain my own poisoning, I was involved in the trade agreements and peace talks with the Empress and it is no secret I wanted peace between us and supported her over Gaspard."

"Makers sake uncle that is nonsense."

"Cailan while it is no secret Loghain and myself do not get on I would not idly accuse the Queen of treason, but it makes sense."

"It is not true Eamon." Fergus stated firmly. "Trust me."

"Anora is your friend, but you were the one who suggested she cannot be trusted."

"Because I fear Howe turned this mage on her, not this this is some elaborate Orlesian plot. Maker Anora always knew you did not wish her marriage to Cailan to go ahead and I know you have been nothing but obstructive in their marriage and everyone knows how cosy you are with Empress Celene. If I was the mistrustful type I might think you took something to appear poisoned to blame Anora. It would certainly explain why the Ashes failed to work with the first dose, there was nothing to heal. Your wife forced the issue of a second dose for your miraculous recovery!"

Eamon's cheeks mottled with rage. "I almost died!"

"Did you? I have to wonder."

Eamon glared at Fergus. "Enchanter Wynne herself picked up on my having been poisoned. Are you suggesting I somehow influenced her?"

"No, but the effect of herbs could surely be taken for the effects of poison if the symptoms are similar. She could not identify the cause after all. Herbs were used upon my own son to slow down his body's systems to slow the poison. "

"Why would I pretend to be poisoned?" Eamon gasped in shock.

"You set up an argument in the Palace, demanding that Cailan set Anora aside and marry the Empress. I know because Cailan spoke to me of it. That would be enough for many people to believe that Anora would want rid of you, or Loghain perhaps, you have never exactly gotten on. Then you take herbs that put you in a deep state of sleep. You have your wife in on it because she needs to keep administering the herbs to ensure you wake up at the right moment, sending people for the Ashes of Andraste to make a massive drama out of it that people cannot ignore. No wonder the mages were unable to do anything to help you, there was nothing to heal, the same with the Ashes. When they did not work your wife had to make a big show of getting another dose so she could ensure they worked by administering whatever potion would wake you up!"

"Fergus enough." Cailan thundered. "How could he know the Ashes would be found let alone retrieved?"

"That's just it he would not need them, just something to pass for the Ashes!"

Cailan gripped his arm. "This is exactly what Howe wants, us questioning each other's motives and actions so we are so busy fighting each other to stop him."

Fergus slumped into a seat, his head in his hands. "Maker I do not know who to trust anymore."

Forcing himself to be calm, Eamon settled into a seat opposite him, realising with horror that it would look to many as though his brush with death had been orchestrated by himself and that many of his own actions had made it possible. "Perhaps I have not always been so transparent in my actions as I should have been, but I have only ever wanted peace and prosperity for our people. I grieve for Bryce and Eleanor's loss, they were good people and I considered them friends. Perhaps given the level of discomfort from various parties it would be sensible for you and your family Fergus to leave for Rainesfere as soon as possible; if you remain agreeable brother."

"Of course." Teagan stated.

Eamon looked to Fergus. "We must learn to trust each other if we are to survive the storm ahead."

Fergus nodded wondering if he would ever truly trust again. When he finally took his leave he knew there was one more thing he needed to do.

 **xXx**

Licking his lips Fergus took a calming breath as Jayden entered the room, his family in the garden.

"You requested my presence Lord Fergus."

"I did I …" Fergus felt his stomach clench, he did not know who to trust and this was Eamon's castle and he could have ears everywhere. Suddenly he knew revealing he knew the truth here was not prudent. "I wanted to thank you for accompanying my sister, you helped to save my son, I am in your debt."

"There is no debt, I am just glad your son has recovered."

Fergus knew how close this must have hit Jayden given his own past; he imagined it had brought terrible memories to the surface, but he couldn't trust himself to speak. "Still, if you ever need anything …"

"I appreciate that my Lord. There is a matter I wished to speak to you about if I may?"

"Of course." Fergus listened in surprise as Jayden explained the treasure they had discovered. "And you are just handing this over to me?"

"Of course, though there is a small chest of scrolls I would like to keep."

Fergus smiled slightly, no matter what had occurred in Jayden's life at his core he hadn't changed. "Of course and you will be consulted on how the treasure is used, we owe you that much at least."

"Thank you my Lord."

 **xXx**

Reading the message Leliana stood and let the paper turn to ash in the candle flame, contemplating how she was to convince Fergus to allow her to accompany them, re-reading her own message to inform the Queen the Arl lived. She was frustrated by the crossing messages longing for the convenience and privacy of Calling Crystals. Sighing she pulled on her cloak and headed up to the ravens to send the message before continuing on to the Castle, she would miss Jowan and Connor, but for the moment the Queen held her life and she could not afford to fail her. She was therefore startled when upon reaching the Castle, Isolde appeared to be waiting for her and all but dragged her to a private room. "My Lady?"

"With Fergus back they will be leaving for Rainesfere, I wish you to accompany them."

"I … for what purpose?"

"My husband has concerns which I share; you have been a loyal and trustworthy friend and I beg you to go to Rainesfere and report back any plans Teagan and Fergus make. Now my husband has recovered I will not have him or my son in further danger. I have spoken with your superior and she is arranging for your temporary transfer to Rainesfere. It will not seem strange; you are to replace a Sister who has fallen ill."

"But Connor and Jowan …"

"Will be safer once the mages and Templar have gone. Please Sister Leliana, I need your help, this is to keep Connor safe."

"I … very well, but it does not sit well with me to spy on others."

"Then trust it is for the greater good and know you have my eternal gratitude."

Leliana smiled as she left the room; nobles really did make things too easy sometimes.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	22. Rebellion

Yawning loudly Faren rubbed his eyes seeing lights in the distance blurred by the torrential rain. "What village is that?"

Rolling back his aching shoulders Aedan frowned wiping his face, getting his bearings squinting through the gloom. "Crestwood I think." He shivered as icy water soaked through his cloak.

"Surely there will be a tavern there." Rathnal altered their course slightly. "We can't travel much further in this."

Glancing to Ayanna who had urged her horse closer, Aedan gave an encouraging smile, put his head down and kept going.

Reaching the village Rathnal asked for directions to the nearest tavern and they made their way to The Rusted Horn which was atop the damn. It was clean, dry and had rooms to spare, stables a short distance away within the village itself.

Alistair spoke at length to the barkeep ordering food and finding out the latest news, returning to their table his mind unsettled. "General Loghain has been named Regent apparently. He ordered ravens sent throughout Ferelden, any Wardens are to be brought to Denerim to speak to him."

Rathnal frowned. "Speak to him?"

"The barkeep seems to think some people blame Wardens for the losses at Ostagar."

"We lost as much as anyone." Faren hissed glaring at his tankard, glancing to Sereda who gently squeezed his arm.

"It was never going to take long before people started looking for someone to blame." Rathnal stated with a soft sigh.

"I bet these rumours are Howe's doing; he's trying to find out if I survived." Aedan snarled clenching his fists.

"Well I think we will do our best to avoid Denerim, at least for now." Rathnal fell quiet as their meals were brought to the table. Once the servers had left he slowly stirred the stew. "We will need to be more on guard than ever, I bet there are plenty out there who will think to make coin by bringing a Warden to Denerim."

"Maybe I should just go there." Aedan growled. "Get close enough to the bastard and slit _his_ throat." He hesitated at Rathnal's piercing look.

"You might just get your chance, but we have work to do before that."

Feeling Ayanna's hand slip into his own Aedan sighed and nodded before turning his attention to his meal.

Glancing around the tavern Rinna took stock of the few villagers sitting at tables far enough away they would not be heard. "So the Circle then back to Redcliffe; where then?"

Tearing off a chunk of bread Rathnal stared at his stew thoughtfully. "Given its proximity to Redcliffe I think Orzammar would be the sensible option, then we can look for the Dalish and Maker willing with enough support we can go to Denerim without being imprisoned."

"I do not think General Loghain would actually imprison us." Alistair stated hopefully.

"He might if Howe has enough time to influence him." Aedan muttered bitterly. "While we are traipsing across the country he will have all the time he needs."

Shifting slightly Rinna glanced over the tavern again for listening ears. "Perhaps your brother will succeed in speaking to the Queen."

"I hope so. If anyone can get through to Anora it is Fergus."

"For now we concentrate on what we can do." Rathnal stated firmly. "Let's just hope people are still willing to honour these treaties."

"And if not?" Ayanna asked curiously.

A low huff of breath left Rathnal's lips. "Then I shall attempt diplomacy and if that fails I might just have to start cracking skulls."

"That Qunari might come in useful for that." Faren stated with a grin. "Shame he isn't with us."

Shaking his head Rathnal allowed a smile. "I don't know much about the Qunari, but I would imagine whatever reason brought him here will be prioritised over our needs."

"Twould be a fool who did not prioritise the Blight above all other considerations." Morrigan stated, glancing to Rathnal as she felt a faint pulse from the runestone. "I believe someone is attempting to contact us."

Excusing himself Rathnal headed up to the shared room, returning shortly seeing the curious looks of his companions. "Slight change of plans, after the Circle we head to Rainesfere." He glanced to Alistair. "I'm assuming you can get us to Bann Teagan's estate."

Alistair nodded feeling a rush of relief. "It might not have Redcliffe's fortifications, but it's a damn sight more pleasant."

Aedan shifted slightly. "Has my brother returned to Redcliffe?"

"Yes and he was successful in speaking to the Queen. I assume we will find out what happened when we reach Rainesfere. They are aware of the summons for Warden's to Denerim and Will said and I quote, 'It is Lord Fergus's request you stay as far from the Capital as possible for the moment until he can speak to you all'."

"Well that doesn't sound ominous at all." Sereda murmured.

"Alright, well let's finish up here and then try and get some sleep, I want to move out again at dawn. With luck another day's ride should see us at the Circle."

 **xXx**

Pacing his room Uldred felt himself giving in to the fury and frustration burning within him. He had spoken to Irving repeatedly about this being their opportunity to break free of the Circle, that with the Blight, Ferelden would need them. Irving had repeatedly dismissed his urging to build their leverage stating it was their duty to provide mages for the army if and when required. They had received a single correspondence from the general asking for details of those mages with healing and battle abilities and their suitability to join the army. To Uldred's fury Irving had dismissed his own suggestions and those he had worked so hard to prepare to fulfil his plans were not even added to the list. He realised with a horrifying level of finality that his plans had failed. All his preparation and it meant nothing; time and again he had been thwarted. Clenching his fists he glared at his reflection before grabbing his atheme and tucking it into the sleeve of his robe. If things were going to change he needed a more direct approach.

 **xXx**

Ser Cullen turned sharply as he felt what he could only describe as ice flood his veins; he heard panicked cries moments later and raced through the corridor drawing his sword, the blade shimmering with white energy that would disrupt mana. He didn't hesitate as a young mage who had just passed her Harrowing began to transform before his eyes, her body twisting even as he plunged his sword deep into her chest. His eyes narrowed as he swung his blade in a sweeping arc to the left taking the head from a second abomination. Kicking open a door to his left hearing a scream he saw Knight Captain Dominic and Ser Simon fighting off two rage demons. Rushing to their aid Cullen span as he caught sight of the mage who had summoned the demons in the mirror's reflection, bearing down on him a fierce snarl leaving his lips. The mage shrank from him; struggling to retreat, his blood hitting the wall as he drove the blade through his heart. Turning to his fellows as they vanquished the demons; Cullen turned from his own reflection in the mirror, blood covering his armour.

"What in the Void is happening?" Simon gasped; shivering and glancing around anxiously.

"That is what we need to discover." Dominic stated firmly leading them back into the corridor, breaking into a run at the sound of terrified screaming. Throwing himself at the door Dominic stared in horror as he saw Ser Larin torn apart by hideous forms of creatures that had once been mages. He felt the bile fill his mouth, but was already rushing into the room, cleansing it of magic and taking the opportunity to behead the two abominations.

Simon vomited noisily in the corner. Ser Larin was not the only one to have fallen in the room, at least four other Templars lay in mangled heaps, their faces twisted in terror.

Cullen sank to his knees next to a young Templar who had joined them only recently, barely eighteen and full of excitement in his new role. He gently closed the young man's eyes and glanced to Dominic.

"Come, we have to stop this." Dominic tightened the grip on his sword to stop his shaking. He led them cautiously upstairs, easing open the door only to hear screams, the clash of blades and the smell of magical discharge. His eyes widened as he saw Ser Guiln and Ser Qenton drive their swords into each other's chests; their horrified looks replaced with desperation as they hit the ground choking on their own blood. His eyes widened as he saw Reece, lightning surging from his staff into two other mages, realising several terrified children were cowering behind the furious mage. He motioned for Simon and Cullen to join him, the three cornering the two blood mages, their robes saturated with blood, gashes clear on their arms.

Simon screamed in pain as the blood of the dying Templars surged around him and he felt his armour begin to crush in on him.

"No!" Cullen screamed dispelling the magic, driving his sword into the gut of a mage who tried to move passed him, twisting the blade and driving it upwards with force, kicking the body to the ground. He glanced back long enough to see Dominic deal the killing blow to the other mage before he moved to Simon.

Coughing violently Simon was grateful for Cullen's arm around him supporting him to sit up. He clutched his chest still struggling to breathe, tears of panic and pain glistening on his cheeks.

"You're alright." Cullen soothed.

Attempting to stand Simon collapsed to his knees shivering violently. He shrank back as he felt magic wash over him, relaxing as Reece gripped his shoulder.

"Take deep breaths." Reece demanded.

Simon obeyed, leaning back against the wall still fighting for breath as healing magic moved through him.

Dominic waited in agitation until Reece was finished. "Enchanter Reece, do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Uldred has gone mad, that is what is going on!"

"Where is he?"

"He was heading up towards the Harrowing Chamber; Maker knows what he intends to do."

Kneeling beside Simon, Dominic looked him over. "Can you stand?"

"Yes."

Smiling warmly Dominic nodded. "Good man." He helped him to his feet realising how shaky he was. He glanced to the children who were standing to the side, shivering and trying not to be seen. "I need you to go with Enchanter Reece, get the children out of here."

Simon paled. "What about you?"

"We will be fine. Go, we have a responsibility to our mage charges. We have to protect those not involved in this."

Nodding Simon glanced to the terrified children. "Enchanter Reece after you."

Hesitating Reece glanced to Dominic and Cullen, before he nodded and turned to the children. "Come on, let's get out of here."

 **xXx**

Gregior felt his heart turn to lead as he ordered the doors closed, having recovered as many Templars as he could which were precious few, leaning heavily against the door. "Maker forgive me." Pushing himself away from the doors he glanced around him needing to restore what order he could. He assigned two Templars to guard the door; assigning another with responsibility for the wounded. He shuddered as he moved to the bodies of three Templars who had given their last breaths moments after getting through the doors, the demons they had encountered having overwhelmed them. He turned to Ser Laren and Ser Julian; they had managed to get out unscathed, though they were badly shaken. "I need you to go to the Watchtower to the north, have them send a messenger to Denerim to inform the Grand Cleric of what has occurred. I am requesting the Rite of Annulment and as many Templars as they will send. There are not enough of us left to do this any other way. If there are no messengers available you must go yourselves. Be as swift as you can." He turned to Ser Carroll. "Go with them and ensure no-one other than those with the Rite of Annulment cross the lake." He watched the three leave and glanced back to the doors leading into the main body of the Circle; so many Templars were still behind those doors, likely fighting for their lives and he had abandoned them, not to mention any innocent mages whose lives would now one way or the other be forfeit. He sank onto a bench running his gauntleted fingers through his hair; it was the first time in his many years of service that he did not feel up to the task facing him.

 **xXx**

Simon drove his fists against the doors time and time again but they remained locked. He had identified himself over and over again, but there was no response. Slumping against the door he wanted to scream in frustration, only the children watching him fearfully preventing him from giving into despair. He glanced to the doorway leading back into the Circle desperately wanting to re-join Dominic and Cullen. He sighed as the children began quietly crying, seeing Reece move over to Keili who was the source of their distress.

"You might want the Rite of Annulment to be performed." Reece hissed pulling her away from the children. "But the rest of us don't want to hear it. If you aren't going to help us sit down and shut up."

Keili shrank from him hugging her knees to her chest, but remained silent. Her eyes widened as they heard a terrible roar, a rage demon bursting through the doorway.

Simon didn't hesitate, leaping forward intending to shield the mages glancing startled as Petra froze the demon, Kinnon and Reece's rock fists sending cracks throughout the creature. Simon drove his foot into it, the demon shattering. He turned to Reece. "Can you create a barrier in this doorway?"

"Sure, step back and I …" He paled as Simon moved through the doorway racing after him. "What in the Void are you doing?"

"Dominic and Cullen need me. The barrier will protect you. How long can you hold it?"

"As long as I need to."

"Then do it."

Biting his lip in agitation Reece began whispering softly, a blue light shimmering at his fingertips, expanding out and creating a shield that covered the doorway. "That should keep anything else out." He met Simon's gaze and swallowed painfully. "Be careful."

Nodding grimly Simon turned, slipping through the library and heading up the stairs.

Reece stared after him guilt spearing him, despite his anger he wished he had gone with him, but as he heard the sound of crying and turned to the children huddled in the corner he knew he had other responsibilities than a Templar. The barrier would hold.

 **xXx**

Dominic hissed in pain as a glyph flared to life beneath him feeling the vibration beneath his feet, pain flaring through his body. He heard Cullen's cry but he was immobilized. Forced to stare ahead he saw Uldred come into view.

"Knight Captain." Uldred stated with a smile, glancing behind him to Cullen who was pinned on the floor, force magic preventing him from getting up. "We seem to have ourselves something of a situation."

Realising he could speak Dominic glared. "Uldred what are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done years ago, taking control of mage destiny."

"Uldred this is madness, abominations cannot be what you want."

"Power is what I want and now I have it; I and those who join me will never be subjected to Templar rule again."

"Maker Uldred you spent years rooting out blood magic, why turn to it now?"

"You really are a fool. The few had to be sacrificed so many could prepare."

Dominic stared at him wide eyed. "You were planning this all along?"

A cruel smile curved Uldred's lips. "I had hoped for a more civilised way, but truth be told this is much more fun."

Struggling against the magic holding him, Cullen froze as he heard Dominic scream, crying out in pain as he was forced to his feet helpless to stop the demons tearing into his Captain. He renewed his struggling against the magic holding him as he was forced to bear witness to the Knight Captain's torture, giving an agonised cry as Dominic's body hit the floor, blood spilling out across the flagstones. Tears of rage and pain burned his eyes, glaring after Uldred who left the room, his laughter tearing into him. With a roar he managed to cleanse the area, stumbling forward as the magic lost its grip. Trembling he collapsed to his knees at Dominic's side, gently pulling him into his arms, startled when his eyes opened. "Dominic! I will get you help, I …"

"No time." Dominic gasped blood spilling across his lips. "End Uldred … before he … destroys us all."

"Dominic!" Cullen felt the bile rise as his head fell to one side. Gently laying him on the ground he forced himself to his feet gripping his sword. Ignoring the tremble of his hands he left the room not daring to look back fearing he would crumble. His grip tightened on his sword as he heard Uldred's laughter, racing through the corridors, pounding up the steps and through a door gasping in pain as he hit the floor feeling as though he had been slammed into a brick wall. He glanced up seeing Uldred standing over him, an energy barrier between them.

"To be honest I thought you would have crumbled by now. I was going to kill you, but not just yet I think."

Frowning Cullen eased to his feet watching helplessly as Uldred climbed the steps and disappeared into the Harrowing Chamber. He drove his fists against the barrier when it failed to dispel, before slumping against the wall exhausted.

"It's futile you know."

Turning sharply Cullen stared in shock seeing Eloen leaning against the wall watching him. "You … you cannot be here."

"Oh Cullen, how little you know of magic and of me."

He swallowed uneasily as she moved towards him, resting her hands on the plate over his chest. "You are dead." He whispered.

"That's what I wanted you all to think."

Backing away Cullen shook his head. "You are a demon." He trembled at the slow smile that curved her lips and sank to his knees.

 **xXx**

Easing up the stairs Simon heard the sound of steel against steel, pushing open the door seeing Ser Tamara take down a rage demon.

Panting and wiping the sweat from her brow she turned to him, relief washing over her. "I hate those damn things."

Glancing over the bodies of both mages and Templars, Simon wondered if there would be anyone alive when the Circle was retaken.

"Come on." Tamara stated sharply. "The Knight Captain and Cullen will need our help, they ran through here a while ago after Uldred."

Nodding Simon followed her quickly through the corridors, checking each room for signs of the living. They had so far found none. Reaching the last door on that floor Simon eased it open giving a startled gasp to see Dominic's broken body on the floor. "No!" He rushed over sinking to his knees staring helplessly at the tortured expression on his face, the blood and awkward angles of his limbs. "Maker no, he was a good man, a good Templar!"

Ser Tamara stared at Dominic, turned and vomited, tears slipping down her cheeks. They had kept their affair secret, but there had been no denying the love blossoming between them and now he was dead. Gripping her sword she wiped the back of her hand over her lips, her eyes blazing with hate intending to kill Uldred when she stopped and stared, her sword hitting the ground as Dominic gently cupped her cheek.

"It's alright love." He murmured.

"Dom?" She gasped, trembling as she sank into his arms.

"Tamara no!" Simon yelled jerking to his feet pointing his sword at the demon in whose arms she was enfolded. "That's a damn demon!"

Tears slipping down her cheeks Tamara sniffed and nestled closer. "It's Dom, he isn't broken, he isn't dead."

"Tamara it's a lie and you'll die!"

"I'm already dead without him. Please Simon, don't interfere. Let me have this."

"Tamara please!"

"It's alright Simon, I won't feel any pain."

Slowly lowering his sword he watched as a look of pure joy lit up Tamara's face before she and the demon vanished. Turning back to Dominic's body his grip tightened on his sword. "I'll kill Uldred for you both."

"I'm sorry."

Turning sharply Simon stared at the woman he didn't recognise. "Who are you?" He sucked in a sharp breath as soft fingers caressed his jaw.

"You know me love."

Simon became aware of the room changing around him; of Dominic's body vanishing along with the blood, of his focus being drawn to the woman who became more beautiful by the second. He focused on his training, his mind becoming a fortress against the whispers urging him to accept what was being offered. He tried to move, managing only a few steps, relief washing over him as Ser Gedrin and Ser Keinan entered the room, his hope dying as he looked in their eyes knowing they were enthralled. He swallowed painfully as they closed the door before moving over to him and forcing him to his knees. Heart pounding he glanced at the demon as she leaned towards him, her beauty dazzling.

"It would be better simply to comply."

Forcing down his fear he looked away from her.

Sighing softly the Desire Demon stepped back and nodded to the waiting Templars, smiling as Simon struggled against them, relishing his screams as his arms were forced up his back almost to breaking point. "It really would be better to comply; you saw what happened to poor Dominic. Fool resisted to the end."

Breaths panicked, Simon choked back the tears of fear and met the demons gaze. "I will do no less!"

 **xXx**

Casting a glare at Ser Carroll who had managed to fray his last nerve with his ridiculous attempts to stop them coming to the Circle, Rathnal stepped out of the ferry staring up at the forbidding building. He hoped the inside would be more welcoming, but with luck they wouldn't be there for long. He headed towards the doors as everyone else disembarked, a slight smile tugging his lips as he heard Carroll yelp and Faren give a half-hearted apology; for what he couldn't quite hear. "Right, let's see just how influential these treaties are." Panic and fear assaulted their senses the moment they were admitted entrance to Kinloch Hold. The cries of pain echoed in the entrance hall and the visible Templars were clearly shaken.

Knight Commander Gregior approached the group a scowl plastered his face. "I have no time for visitors." He snapped, glaring at Ser Carroll who paled and shrank against the main doors trying to become invisible.

Rathnal held up the treaty. "Warden business."

Gregior glared. "Look around you, we have problems of our own and I have no-one to spare that you can conscript."

"You cannot ignore this treaty." Aedan snapped in frustration.

"The Circle has fallen to blood magic and treachery. Even if I wanted to help you I couldn't. The men you see here are all that are left. We had no choice; we had to seal the doors. So many good men and women lost." He shuddered painfully.

"You locked your own Templars in there with blood mages?" Alistair gasped.

"We had no choice, they overwhelmed us. I have sent for the Rite of Annulment."

"Damn it to the Void!" Rathnal snarled as Gregior finished explaining the Rite. "We need the Circle's support!" He turned to Ayanna who had moved to his side.

"We must do something Rath; we cannot let innocents be slaughtered. There will be children in there."

"We wait for the Rite of Annulment." Gregior stated with finality, turning as a Templar approached talking to him in a low voice. He moved away from the Wardens leaving the group watching him in frustration.

Morrigan sighed impatiently. "Must I always travel with those determined to clean up the mess of others?" She met Rathnal's gaze. "I have no interest in helping these tamed mages, however if you are adamant you need them our course seems clear."

Rathnal sighed deeply. "I hate demons." He gave a weak smile as Rinna gripped his shoulder. "Right then." Shaking his head he strode over to the Knight Commander.

Gregior glanced at him in frustration. "I'm busy."

Rathnal held his gaze, his voice quiet, but edged with steel. "Let us help you Knight Commander."

"I open those doors only when we receive the Rite of Annulment."

"Open those doors now and we will deal with this mess and then you can honour the treaty. Surely you don't want to use the Rite of Annulment if there is another way. Let us try. If we fail you still have that option and if we succeed this is over."

"Once those doors close behind you they will not be opened unless I have proof it is over. The First Enchanter must be with you."

"Understood." Rathnal strode to the door turning to the rest of his group. "Alright then; Alistair, Rinna you're with me and Morrigan if you will. The rest of you if we aren't out of there by sunrise you get yourselves back to Rainesfere and inform them what has happened." He passed Ayanna the treaties for the Dwarves and the Dalish. "Do what you can to fulfil the other treaties."

"You need us in there!" Ayanna protested.

"Probably, but we can't risk all of us, that would be madness. If we all go in there and none of us come out that leaves Rory, Perin and Peter who are all injured and it would leave them without the treaties. You are Warden Constable Ayanna; if I perish you will assume command. You know this is the way it must be."

Nodding reluctantly Ayanna took the treaties. "Good luck and be careful."

"Wait for us at the Spoiled Princess, some of us should rest at least." With a forced smile Rathnal turned back to the doors.

Aedan gripped Alistair's arm. "Be careful in there."

Alistair nodded, not in the least bit happy to be going into a demon infested building.

Ayanna felt her stomach sink as the four of them walked inside, the ominous clanging shut of the doors making her shiver. Turning back to Aedan, Sereda and Faren she stood a little taller. "We have our orders.

Reluctantly the four and Hunter left the Circle taking the ferry back across the lake glaring Carroll into silence. Once back on dry land they headed towards the tavern, checking their horses before going in to get rooms for the night.

 **xXx**

Glancing into another apprentice dormitory Rinna shuddered, more dead lay within. She picked her way carefully through the corpses looking for any survivors. "This is horrific." She murmured.

"At least the dead are no longer imprisoned here." Morrigan stated coldly, stepping over a corpse and glancing at the open tome on a desk, rolling her eyes and moving away moments later.

"Are Circles really that bad?" Rinna asked, hunkering down next to the body of a young woman, her chest ripped open. "That these deaths are preferable."

"I cannot speak for her." Morrigan stated glancing at the corpse. "I would imagine there are many conditioned to believe this prison is better than freedom, but for some 'tis a place of torture."

Rathnal glanced through the doorway. "If there are no survivors we need to move on."

With a sigh Rinna nodded and rose, heading out after Morrigan.

Each room they passed was occupied by the dead and their hearts sank the further they went. Reaching a door that would lead onto the next corridor Rathnal hesitated and narrowed his eyes. "I hear something." The group readied itself for a fight as he carefully pushed open the door.

Reece turned sharply to the approaching group, his eyes widening as he recognised the Wardens. "Maker be praised they've opened the doors." Paling as Rathnal shook his head.

"Only to let us through, they locked them again behind us. The Knight Commander has called for the Right of Annulment." He gripped Reece's arm as he staggered back, his gaze moving to the children huddled in a corner.

"That bastard." Reece snarled.

"He believes he had no choice; but we are going to end this. As long as we bring the First Enchanter to him he will open the doors."

"Maker I don't even know if he's alive!" He rubbed his forehead as a headache bloomed. "I … I created the barrier to protect us, but my mana is almost exhausted do you have any lyrium potions?"

Rathnal glanced to Morrigan who surprisingly handed over a vial with no fuss.

Reece took the vial gratefully, a flush blooming on his pale cheeks. "I didn't want to leave the battle at Ostagar. Ser Simon forced me back here. Damn fool thought he was saving me, though he's probably dead himself now. Did many survive? I didn't see Dylan, Matthew or the rest of my Company."

"The majority of the Company present at Ostagar were slain including Captain Varril. Dylan and Ser Matthew are among the survivors, though Matthew was badly injured by an Emissary, he is recovering."

"And Sergeant William, Tess, Gabe and Lawrence?"

"Alive."

Reece visibly relaxed. "So Will must be Captain now."

"He is." Rathnal stated shaking his head slightly. "More damn lives than a cat thankfully. So what happened here?"

"Uldred happened. Something about the General being the way to more freedom from the Chantry. Makes no sense to me; I don't see the General having that much leverage with the Grand Clerics or the Divine. Uldred and Irving started arguing and that's when the blood magic started. He just lost it; Uldred has been tracking down blood mages for longer than I've been in the Circle and yet he turned to it without a second thought. Mages I've known for years became abominations." He shuddered. "With the main doors closed, well there's nowhere to go and we couldn't exactly stay in the dormitories, you must have seen ..." He swallowed painfully.

Rathnal gripped his shoulder. "Then let's stop this Uldred if he is causing all of this and find the First Enchanter."

Reece glanced to those he had been protecting. "We have to kill every demon we come across. I can't hold the barrier and I won't leave the others more vulnerable than necessary." He gave Petra a weak smile as she joined them.

"We can protect the children. If anyone is alive send them here and be careful."

Rathnal turned to his group. "Whatever is in there is going to be deadly, be cautious and protect each other." Turning to Reece he nodded watching as the barrier vanished. "Let's find the damn madman that started this and pray the First Enchanter lives." Easing through the doorway Rathnal peered cautiously into the library and shrank back. "Another of those damn fire things! A big one!" He smiled as their blades gleamed with frost courtesy of Morrigan. "Try not to get incinerated." Leading the way they darted into the library, Reece and Morrigan targeting the Greater Rage Demon with Winter's Grasp.

Alistair leapt over a table sending books flying to get away from a burst of fire that engulfed the bookcase behind him, the magical protection placed on the books in case of accidental magic extinguished beneath the onslaught of the Greater Rage Demons power, corners singeing on some lucky tomes, others bursting into flames, Alistair ducking under the table as some exploded.

Rathnal thrust his sword into a lesser rage demon that appeared to materialise up through the floor behind Morrigan.

Glancing behind her, Morrigan hit it with Winter's Grasp, smirking as it froze and Rathnal shattered it.

"Shit, is the bigger one getting bigger?" Rinna gasped as they dodged several fireballs, staring in alarm as the demon created a huge column of fire, the heat suffocating. "How in the Void do we get near the damn thing?"

Hissing as a fireball glanced off her arm Morrigan manifested a blizzard around the raging inferno, while Reece sustained Cone of Cold. As the temperature in the room steadily dropped the rage demon howled in fury.

"Now!" Rathnal roared as the inferno was extinguished, leaping towards the demon Alistair and Rinna at his side, their enchanted blades ending the last hint of resistance it had been clinging to. Glancing around the library, half of which was a smouldering mess, countless books lost to the fire he was relieved to see they had been relatively unscathed by the fight, Reece already having healed the burn on Morrigan's arm. Regrouping they headed up the stairs to the next level, all of them doubting every fight would be ended so easily.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	23. Fade Dreaming

Easing through the door Rathnal saw a shadow move across the floor from what looked like an open stock room, indicating to the others to fan out. He raised his sword towards the man who a moment later appeared, hesitating as Reece grabbed his arm shaking his head furiously.

"Owain! What by the Maker are you doing here?" Reece demanded.

"I was trying to tidy up, but there was little I could do."

Biting his lip Reece swallowed down his revulsion and if he was honest with himself fear and took a step closer to Owain. All Tranquil instilled an edge of distress in him that they were what he could become if he put a foot wrong. Indeed it was what was likely in his future if they didn't sort the Circle out, assuming he survived it. "Owain you shouldn't be here and cleaning doesn't matter right now, it is too dangerous for you to be alone."

"I tried to leave when it became quiet, but I encountered a barrier so I returned here."

Reece stared at him horrified. "I would have put the barrier down to let you pass, why didn't you approach, let me know you were there?"

"I was not sure anyone would listen." Owain gazed at Reece. "I know mages find it difficult to be around me, so I thought it best I stay here. The stockroom is familiar; here I do not disturb anyone."

Feeling his cheeks flush with shame Reece felt sick to his stomach.

"The mages have kept their distance as is usual and the demons have not come near me, but I would prefer the tower returned to normal. Perhaps Niall will succeed and save us all."

"Who's this Niall?" Rathnal demanded. "What was he doing?"

"He is a mage, but I do not know what he was doing; only that he came here with several others and took the Litany of Adralla."

"Makers smalls they are going to confront Uldred." Reece muttered turning to Rathnal. "The Litany protects from mind domination. I suggest we find Niall and the Litany. It is the only thing that will protect us from blood magic that is if they aren't dead."

"Maybe they will succeed." Alistair stated hopefully.

"Maybe, but I imagine they could use our help."

"We need to get moving then." Rathnal muttered. "Before there's no-one left to save."

"You should know there are others beyond the plant stock rooms." Owain stated. "They may hinder your progress."

"Thanks for the warning." Rathnal motioned to the others and they headed on.

 **xXx**

Staring at the plant stockroom door Reece worried at his lip. "I know you want to push on, but I need to check in there. Enchanter Harin and Sam will likely be there. I didn't get a chance to check before."

"Of course." Rathnal nodded, praying they would find more living.

Carefully easing open the door, Reece froze as a metallic smell reached his nostrils. He shoved the door open seeing only chaos; plants were burnt or frozen, what little furniture overturned or smashed. Glancing down seeing blood on the floor he cautiously followed the trail to behind the overturned table at the far end of the room. Enchanter Harin lay in a pool of his own blood, the corpse of an abomination was to one side. "Sam!" Reece yelled in panic, turning sharply as he heard noise in the adjoining room, stumbling through finding Sam standing behind Karl who was holding a broken staff for a weapon, the beaten remains of a demon in front of them. "Damn Karl! I didn't think Tranquil had it in them for violence."

"The abomination and demon were trying to harm us." Karl stated as a matter of fact. "I did not want Sam or myself to die." He raised the staff. "This was the only logical response."

"He did great." Sam stated coming out from behind him, giving Karl a reassuring smile.

"You're hurt." Reece moved to the young mage seeing burns on his hands.

"I panicked and the fire spell backfired a little."

"Here let me heal you." Reece carefully healed the burns, taking his time realising the damage went deep.

Rathnal hunkered down next to Sam hoping to take his mind from the pain. "Are you the Sam that was helping Captain William?"

Sam's face lit up. "Yes, how do you know?"

"Captain William is a friend of mine and he asked me to look in on you while I had business here. He will be glad to know you are alright." He glanced to Karl and Reece. "That all three of you are alright."

"He asked about me, really?" Sam grinned as Rathnal nodded. "Tell him I'm doing really well with my healing studies." He smiled proudly. "I helped to heal a broken arm just last week."

"I'm sure he will be glad to hear that."

Sam worried at his lip. "Will you tell him I really did try to save the Wilds Flowers, but Sasha turned into an abomination and she was going to hurt us and I had to do something, but I missed with my first spell and hit the flowers." His lip trembled, his excitement replaced with anxiety. "He's going to be so angry with me."

Shaking his head Rathnal gave a reassuring smile. "I know Will very well and I don't think he will be angry at all; I think he will be very proud of you that you were helping to keep the people you were with safe."

"I didn't do very well at it." Sam shuddered painfully. "Enchanter Harin … we couldn't help him."

"But you tried." Rathnal stated gently. "And that's all anyone can ask."

"Still, will you tell him I'm really sorry."

"I will, I promise."

"Right that's your hands healed." Reece stated, knowing despite the young mages bravado, the emotional trauma he had experienced would take far longer to heal. Turning to Karl he was relieved to see he was relatively unscathed, physically at least. "Karl you and Sam go down to the hall at the main doors, there are others there and you will be safe. Owain is in the stockroom, take him with you."

"I can help." Sam stated with determination.

"Of that I have no doubt." Reece smiled warmly. "But the children need you to look out for them. Can you do that?"

Squaring his shoulders Sam nodded. "I can do that."

"Good lad." He glanced to Karl. "The way should be clear. Stay safe."

"Of course." Karl glanced to Sam who left the room with him.

"We have to stop this madness." Reece growled, knowing if he had his way there would be no mercy for the mages who had caused this.

At Rathnal's signal they continued on, hesitating as they heard whispering, before there was silence and then a fireball hurtled towards them.

 **xXx**

Rathnal stared at the young woman lying bleeding on the floor, two of her fellows were dead by their hands, her pleas for her life had fallen to terrified sobs. His fists clenched, she had said they just wanted freedom, as though that justified the slaughter he had so far witnessed. He glanced to Reece, fury still burning in the young man's eyes. She had tried to reason with him, the pair arguing hotly until he had been forced to intervene.

"Nothing justifies this." Reece muttered angrily.

"How can you say that? The Templars …"

"I know exactly what some Templars are capable of." Reece snarled. "But what you have been part of has caused the death of so many mages and what do you think happens now? We will never be trusted! You think the army will still have us? You think the clinics that were to be set up will happen? All that Dylan and I were doing to prove mages could be trusted, give us a life out of here and you have destroyed it!" Tears gleamed in his eyes. "That was our chance, a real chance at changing things, not blood magic!"

"Two mages in the army was hardly …"

"Change takes time!" Reece hissed. "Real change, not this violence and death that will make things worse for all of us who are left!"

"So you intend to kill us all do you? Right our wrongs?"

"You're death won't right any wrongs, but you're a blood mage. You can never be trusted."

"Let me live and I could escape, seek penance at the Chantry."

Reece shook his head. "I won't kill you, but you aren't escaping. You will face judgement when this is over."

"They will send me to Aeonar!"

"Probably."

"How could you …"

"Because of all the dead we had to pass to get here!" Reece snarled. "For all the children who were killed and traumatised for your damn change!" He watched as she staggered to her feet clutching the wound at her side.

"Then kill me now, for I will not go there." Her eyes widened as an energy bolt shot through her chest, her body hitting the floor.

Reece turned to Morrigan startled.

"Twould not have ended any other way and we have work to do."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Alistair murmured.

Morrigan smirked slightly.

With nothing left to do they continued on; Reece glancing into the First Enchanters office hoping he would be there, but it was empty. "You know if the First Enchanter is dead the Knight Commander won't open the doors until he receives sanction to kill us all and he will." He shuddered. "We can't let them kill the children, they are innocents!"

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Then 'twould be wise to find another means to leave."

"Not all of us can change form and fly out a window." Alistair pointed out.

"You can really do that?" Reece asked turning to Morrigan.

"Tis a simple enough spell if one has the aptitude for such things."

Glancing around the office Rathnal nipped at his lower lip. "The longer we stand here the more chance the First Enchanter will be dead by the time we find him. Should he be dead we can come back and see if there is anything we can use to barter for our freedom, or blast down the doors." He shrugged at Reece's startled look. "We have a Blight to deal with and I will take whatever action is necessary to get us out of here."

 **xXx**

Staring in horror as they forced open another door Reece realised the screaming was coming from Ser Simon who was being tortured by two fellow Templars, the pair enthralled by the Desire demon delighting in the show they were providing her. "Damn you!" He roared, lightning tearing into the demon and sending her slamming against the wall, inferno finishing her. Reece paled as the enthralled Templars, instead of coming back to themselves turned on them; Morrigan creating glyphs of paralysis, Alistair taking on one Templar, Rathnal and Rinna dealing with the other, death the only way to free them. He darted over to Simon who shrank away from him, flinching at his touch. "Let me help you." Reece pleaded, seeing wounds and bruising that would take weeks to heal without the aid of magic, fearing for the damage he couldn't see.

"The Knight Captain ... they tortured and killed him. So many dead." Simon suddenly gripped Reece's arm, his eyes wild. "Cullen, we have to find him, he might still be alive."

"We will, but first you need to let me heal you."

Simon glanced to the Wardens who were watching in concern. "Alright." He winced at the first ripple of magic, feeling a swell of grief he couldn't hope to stop. He tried to turn away from Reece to hide the tears, trembling as gentle hands stopped him.

"Don't be ashamed." Reece stated softly. "People often cry when being healed, it's part of the process."

"If you hadn't come when you did …" Simon shuddered painfully.

"But we did." Reece soothed. "Try to relax."

"I am so sorry I dragged you back here. I thought I was saving you."

Sighing softly Reece shook his head. "It doesn't matter about that now."

"Yes it does. I was so focused on my orders, on keeping you alive I didn't consider what was right. We should have stayed with Matthew and Dylan, to the end."

"They survived." Reece stated gently, seeing hope gleam in tortured eyes.

"Truly?"

"Yes, Will too. So we have to survive this too, so maybe one day we can work together again."

"Sooner than you think." Rathnal stated. "He wants you back with him." He almost smiled at the astonishment in Reece's eyes.

"I doubt the Knight Commander will allow it, especially after all of this, but damn it's nice to know."

"Oh I don't know." Alistair stated. "Once Will puts his mind to something he finds a way to get what he wants more often than not."

"Tis a moot point if we do not end this." Morrigan muttered.

Nodding Reece turned to Simon; he could use more healing and a week in bed, but they could afford neither. "Do you think you can stand?"

Nodding Simon gave a grunt of pain as he rose, glancing gratefully to both Alistair and Reece who steadied him. He stretched out his arms wincing in pain, but at least he could hold and wield his sword.

"Maybe you should join the others where it's safe." Reece nipped at his lip anxiously.

"No! I'm going after Uldred, he will pay for every death the Circle has endured for his madness."

 **xXx**

Glancing around uneasily Rathnal wondered where in the Void he was; they had crossed the corridor entering another room and there had been yet another demon. Sighing softly his memories hazy he shook his head; wherever he was now it was not the Circle. It appeared to be a fortress of some kind, though one he was unfamiliar with. He stopped short as he found himself facing a man who could not possibly be there.

"Ah, there you are, I'm not disturbing you am I?"

Rathnal simply stood and stared at him.

"Rathnal?"

"Um … no I …" He shook his head. "Duncan I saw you die!"

Sighing softly Duncan gently gripped his shoulder. "Still having those nightmares? Rathnal we were victorious against the Archdemon. Do you not remember?"

"I … it must have slipped my mind." Rathnal murmured uneasily, glancing around him.

"You have been at Weisshaupt for some time now. Do you like it here?"

"This is Weisshaupt?"

"Yes. It is peaceful here don't you think? A welcome rest from all that fighting."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Resting, studying, training."

"Why aren't we in Ferelden?"

"We were called here to debrief. Rathnal you really must try to calm down. It is over. It is time to rest."

Shaking his head Rathnal moved away from his former Commander. "No I … it isn't over. I saw you die. I had to take over as Commander and there is still an Archdemon out there somewhere." He turned as he heard a low chuckle seeing Salac walking towards them.

"You wanting the boss's job? You're hardly a seasoned Warden."

"I didn't want to be Commander, but you all died."

"Even me?" Percy stated with an endearing smile. "Oh Rathnal what are we going to do with you?"

Backing away Rathnal swallowed at the lump building in his throat. "You died, all of you. So whoever … whatever you are, you are not my brother Wardens."

Duncan tilted his head slightly tutting softly. "You would take the peace I offer and throw it back in my face."

"This isn't peace! Whatever you are how could you possibly think being forced to see the people I failed would be peace?" He sucked in a sharp breath as the ruins became his home; his grandfather sitting by the Vhenadahl telling stories to several excited children.

"Perhaps this then."

Rathnal felt tears slip down his cheeks. "That won't exist if I don't leave here. I have to kill the Archdemon." He stepped back startled as his surroundings became Weisshaupt once more and the thing that looked like Duncan unsheathed his sword. "Please don't do this! Please!" The next moments were horrifying as he fought off Duncan, Percy and Salac. Had they been real he knew he wouldn't have stood a chance, but the demons were pale imitations of those they were pretending to be; only changing into their demonic forms as he delivered the killing blow. When it was over he knelt on the ground head bowed as his stomach churned before he vomited. Crawling away he curled on the ground tears burning his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He lay where he was unsure of how much time was passing, unable to move, weighed down by grief and responsibility. He shuddered as a glowing pedestal appeared not three feet away from him. Heart pounding he wiped his cheeks, took a deep breath and forced himself to his feet, cautiously approaching it. "Maker let this be a way out of whatever nightmare this is."

 **xXx**

Sinking to the ground resting his forehead on his knees Rathnal took a shuddering breath. If nothing else he certainly had a newfound appreciation of how bizarre and dangerous mages lives could be. He had initially been relieved to come across Niall hoping to elicit his help, the mage however seemed devoid of hope; so he had spent what seemed an eternity following the whims of the raw fade. His body, or at least his body in this place changing into mouse, spirit, burning man and golem. While he had to admit he had enjoyed being a golem, that much raw strength was intoxicating; he imagined he would be keeping a distance from campfires for a while, having flames surrounding him had left a fear that he wondered if he would ever recover from and being a mouse left him feeling far too vulnerable and the spirit, well the least said about that the better. He had vanquished the five guardians protecting the sloth demon that had presumably trapped them in this place and now perhaps he could finally find his companions, wondering if there were still trapped in an illusion as he had been, but just for a moment he needed to rest. He shook his head, he knew he had no body so he shouldn't need to rest or breathe, but he felt physically exhausted, his arms too tired to lift his sword, his legs refusing to carry his weight. "More demon tricks." He muttered with a snarl, forcing himself to his feet; approaching the pedestal and thinking of those trapped with him as he activated it.

 **xXx**

Alistair sighed happily as Bethany snuggled against him.

"Are you happy Alistair?"

"I've never been happier." He kissed her gently, his hand resting lightly on her bump.

Bethany softly nuzzled his throat. "I never want us to leave here." She purred.

"We won't need to." Alistair reassured, glancing up and smiling broadly. "Rathnal!"

"Ali what in the Void?" Rathnal shook his head leaning against the wall. "That is not a pleasant sensation."

"Are you alright?"

Rathnal glanced at his friend and scowled. "Do I look alright? I've just spent Maker knows how long searching the damn fade, fighting demons and you're sitting there all cosy and content! Come on Ali we need to get going."

"Go where? Everything I need, or want is right here."

"Ali enough already I feel tired and sick and I just want to get out of here."

"Rathnal join us."

"Makers sake!" He muttered. "You know you're snuggled up to a demon right?"

"Your friend is a little rude." Bethany muttered.

"Come on Rathnal, sit with us."

"No I won't bloody sit with you! Ali we are in the Fade and _that_ is a demon!"

"Rathnal I think maybe you need some rest, you are saying the strangest things."

"Alistair I get it; this is your happy place, but so help me if you don't get off your arse I will hit you on the head with your own shield!"

Alistair looked at him quizzically. "Hunger usually makes you grumpy."

"Arrgghh! I am not hungry!"

"Rathnal sit down and relax." Alistair pleaded.

"Alistair I hate to be the one to burst your bubble; but that is an evil, manipulative, soul sucking demon!"

"Shut your mouth!" Alistair snarled leaping to his feet.

"Just look at her!" Rathnal yelled.

Alistair looked at him startled and then turned to Bethany, seeing a reddish gleam in her eyes. He shot backwards looking horrified.

"Finally!" Knowing Alistair would be unlikely to drive his blade through something with the appearance of his beloved Rathnal did it for him; plenty of practice at least making the kill quick. Both men looked at each other uneasily.

"So … um … the Fade then."

"Yup."

"How about we don't mention this to anyone else, especially Bethany."

Rathnal chuckled before looking to Alistair in alarm as he seemed to shimmer.

"Rathnal what in the …"

Rathnal tried to grab him, but there was nothing to grip as his fingers drifted through air. "Damn it Alistair where in the Void have you gone now?"

 **xXx**

Putting his head between his knees Rathnal tried to deal with the rush of nausea. When he found the demon responsible for this he was going to rip it apart; glancing around him staring horrified.

Rinna swallowed painfully; her body stretched almost beyond endurance on the rack and throbbing from the beating, but she refused to give in. She would be a Crow; if not that, then there was only death and she had not gone through all of this just to die so near the end. She threw out a cocky comment, relishing one of her tormentors say she had spirit before the ropes tightened again making her bite her lip to stop the cry of pain. She heard movement and blinked in surprise. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Moving to her side Rathnal glared at the demon torturers who seemed content for the moment to remain at a distance. "Rinna this isn't real, it's the Fade. You need to snap out of it."

Rinna glared. "You are part of this, here to offer me a way out. Well I refuse. This is my test and I will stay strong."

"What kind of test is this, Maker they are torturing you?"

"A Crow is of little use if she cannot tolerate pain!"

"Alright, proudest moment I get it. Disturbing, but I get it. Thing is Rinna you were already a Crow, but now you're a Warden. So get up and show these guys who they are messing with."

Rinna shook her head. "More tricks, I will not fail my final test!."

Rathnal leaned over the rack, his lips almost touching Rinna's ear, feeling her shiver of anticipation. "If you get up now I will do that thing you like in bed as often as you want."

Rinna's eyes twinkled and the ropes seemed to dissolve; the fight that followed was brief but brutal, the demons standing little chance. "Well that was bracing." Rinna chuckled.

"That's one word for it." Rathnal leaned against the rack and sighed as Rinna vanished, allowing himself a moment to sit and close his eyes feeling utterly exhausted.

 **xXx**

Arms folded Morrigan raised an eyebrow as she saw Rathnal appear. "Tis a wonder that you have found a way to traverse the Fade where I, a mage seem confined here. 'Tis most infuriating!"

"Well at least you know it's the bloody Fade." Rathnal grumbled, glancing to the older woman behind her.

"You know that's a …"

"Demon? Indeed. 'Tis pretending to be Mother; as if I could not tell the difference."

"Kill it and this ends, or at least this part of it does."

Morrigan gave a wicked grin and turned to the demon. "Tis time to end this charade."

Rathnal shielded his eyes as Morrigan unleashed a stream of wildly flickering purple energy at the demon, almost enjoying its screams as it was vanquished.

"Tis done."

With a sigh Rathnal watched her disappear as the others had before her. "Bloody demons." He muttered stomping over to the pedestal.

 **xXx**

Glancing around cautiously, Reece frowned slightly. He had been in the Circle, but had no recollection of coming back out. He walked slowly through the barracks in Denerim unnerved by the silence. "This isn't right. I can't be in Denerim."

"More like you shouldn't be! You don't belong here mage!"

Reece turned sharply staring at the huge soldier glaring at him, realising in horror it was his father. "I … I'm part of the army."

"You're a mage; you should be locked up with others of your kind. You're too dangerous to be let loose. The only good mage is a dead mage."

Reece backed away whimpering slightly as he felt the wall at his back and two Templars appeared behind his father, their swords drawn. "No, this isn't real."

"You will see how real we are." The Templars chuckled.

"Reece." Rathnal hissed racing down the corridor to his side. "We are in the Fade and those are demons." He flushed slightly. "Though I suppose you already know that being a mage; we kill them and then we are out of here."

"I'll kill the Templars if you take the soldier. It's a demon I know, but no matter how angry I am with my father I … I can't kill him, even if it's not him."

Rathnal nodded. "Let's get this done." The demon posing as the soldier was defeated surprisingly easily and a few fire balls had destroyed the others. "Maybe the more we kill the weaker they all get."

"How many have you killed?"

"I …" Rathnal sighed as he turned and found himself alone. "Too many." He moved to the pedestal. "Alright Simon, let's find out what dream or nightmare this bloody thing has concocted for you." He shuddered as the Fade shifted around him finding himself in what appeared to be Gwaren. He paled as he saw Simon leaning against a wall with Jayden, or at least a representation of him, easily recognisable from the boy he had been. The pair were laughing together, with no hint of the pain that had touched either of their lives. He noticed they were watching two young women, Simon encouraging Jayden to speak to them.

"Simon!"

Turning Simon stared at him startled. "Rathnal? Maker what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off being a Warden?"

"I am." Rathnal snapped. "And you're a Templar! Don't you see what this is?"

"I never went into the Order." He glanced to Jayden who shrugged. "Look Rath I'm not sure what's wrong with you, but since you are here let's just enjoy the day."

Clenching his fists Rathnal felt his jaw clench painfully. "Simon you are a Templar so on some level you must know this is the Fade. That isn't Jay, it's a damn demon."

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say about someone." Jayden muttered.

Rathnal shivered as he saw a hint of red gleam in the demon Jayden's eyes.

"Hey Rathnal come on, look you are probably just over worked with all this Warden business."

"Simon that is a demon, you need to kill it!"

"I'm not killing my friend!" Simon snapped horrified. "What in the Void is wrong with you?"

Rathnal stared at them feeling hope that Simon would deal with this one fade. "It's just a demon, it's just a demon." He muttered, darting forward and driving his sword deep into its chest, trembling as he saw Jayden's face contorted with pain before the demon screamed as it transformed, his sword gleaming as he finished it.

Simon stared in horror. "I … I …"

Rathnal shuddered as Simon vanished, taking deep breaths to calm his stomach before everything swirled around him and he found himself with the others, a demon ahead of them saying something. He didn't listen, horrified by all he had seen and done he lunged forward, a furious roar leaving his lips.

The others were just as enraged, Simon hitting it with Wrath of Heaven, the pillar of light driving the demon to the floor as it shrieked in pain and fury, horrified that he had been so easily deceived.

The demon twisted as swords drove into it from all sides, a fireball sending it flying backwards. No matter what shape it took on its attackers drove it back until too injured to defend itself further it succumbed to a freezing spell, unable to free itself.

With a roar of fury Rathnal drove his foot into its chest, the ice and demon shattering. Panting and trying to catch his breath he felt the Fade shift one last time. They woke on the stone floor in the Circle, the Sloth demon dead beside them. Rathnal managed to get to his feet and returned to the corridor clutching the wall as he vomited. He waved away the concerns of the others snapping at them to get the Litany, staggering to the opposite side of the corridor. Pressing his forehead to the cold stone of the wall he took several deep breaths before turning and sliding down to the floor, pressing his fist to his mouth to stifle the scream.

 **xXx**

Allowing a brief rest Rathnal had kept to himself, or at least had tried to, but Rinna and Alistair were both persistent in their concern of him. Not wanting to retell so soon his own experience he had instead told them it was time to move on, though all he wanted to do was crawl into a bed and stay there for at least the next week. Taking the lead Rathnal opened what he hoped would be the last door finding himself confronted by a Templar trapped within some kind of barrier. He was on his knees, fists clenched against his face rocking slightly.

"I will stay strong, you will not break me." Cullen muttered, forcing back the terror, aching for a death that would not come to him.

Simon stepped closer to the barrier sinking to his knees. "Cullen! Maker's breath what have they done to you?" He paled as Cullen looked at him, horror, pain and despair screamed at his soul.

"More tricks!" Cullen spat. "This will change nothing just as showing me Dominic did not break me!" He shuddered painfully. "I am the only one left."

"No!" Simon gasped desperately, his hands pressing against the barrier. "I went with Reece to protect the children, but the doors were barred so I came back to help. I … Cullen please it's me."

Haunted eyes fixed on Simon. "If you are real you know what the mages have done." Cullen rasped. "What they are capable of. Uldred is the cause of this; he is up there in the Harrowing Chamber. Maker the sounds coming from there … you have to stop this, he has the First Enchanter and others. He will have turned them; he's too powerful; they all have to be stopped. Kill everyone up there!"

"We have to get you free first. Maybe we can destroy the barrier." Simon suggested trying to calm the flaring panic.

Hissing in frustration Cullen watched as Simon stood and attempted to dispel the barrier, followed by Reece throwing every spell he could think of at it. "It won't work and you are wasting time!" Cullen snapped, forcing himself to his feet. "Simon you know what you have to do."

Reece moved to the barrier. "He does, we have to save everyone we can."

Cullen scoffed and turned to Simon. "Do your duty."

"Maybe they can be saved." Simon whispered.

"There is no room for mercy. Strike hard and swift and end this." Cullen demanded.

"We will end this." Rathnal stated firmly. "But we will also save any we can." Not waiting to hear if the trapped Templar would reply he headed for the stairs, the others hurrying after him.

Downing a lyrium potion he had taken from the stockroom, Reece glanced back to Cullen shuddering at the hate in his eyes.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. _


	24. Fallen Circle

Breathing in the sweet scent of magical discharge Uldred felt power flow through his body. Many had accepted the gift he offered, but they had been weak and while many Templars had perished, so too had the soldiers of his would be army. Those with him however were the strongest; fearless and glorious in their fury they obeyed him completely. He turned to the trembling mages who had yet to make their decision, all of them cowering and snivelling like children. He almost would have preferred to kill them, but he knew the power would take their fear and they would be bound to him, so whether by loyalty or force they would obey him. He hunkered down next to the First Enchanter. "Irving you of all people must see the righteousness of my course. So many of our people have been tortured by the Templars, punished unjustly and stripped of all that makes them who they are. Now we will show the world the true potential of mages and we will never be controlled again."

Heart sore and body weary Irving met Uldred's gaze and saw only madness in his eyes. "You have destroyed us all Uldred."

"Accept the power I offer and you need never fear the Templars again. The strength that has ebbed from you all these years can be restored. Join me Irving, together we can chart a new course for mages."

"You have sold your soul Uldred. You are nothing more than a play thing for a demon now; the Templars will destroy you." He sighed softly bowing his head. "They will destroy us all."

Enchanter Lara shuddered painfully before clenching her fists; if she was to die it would not be cowering to a madman, or at the blade of a Templar. She barely heard Irving's panicked cry as she pushed herself to her feet, casting Draining Aura even as she hit Uldred with Elemental Chaos. She saw a cold smile tug his lips even as her own spell rebounded and swept her off her feet slamming her against the floor. She cried out in pain, struggling against the invisible weight, feeling her life drain from her.

Standing over her Uldred tutted softly. "Such a waste."

Irving felt tears well as Lara turned to him, her expression pleading for help before Uldred dragged her up and snapped her neck, tossing her back to the ground with a sneer.

Turning to Irving, Uldred shook his head. "Weak! Like so many others chained by the Templars in their minds so that in the end they truly are nothing." Turning as the door burst open Uldred felt a flush of excitement as Enchanter Reece entered; now here was one with power that could be moulded into greatness. "I bid you welcome. Come to join in our … revels."

Glancing behind Uldred, Reece could see Irving who was on his knees, Enchanters Saril and Thomal kneeling beside him. He had no idea who the three abominations behind Uldred were, but he saw Enchanter Lara's body cast aside horrified at the odd angle of her head. He felt the lump swell in his throat, relief that she had not succumbed to Uldred's magic, but devastated that they had been too late to save her. "Maker what have you done Uldred?"

"Uldred is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am something more than he was."

"You're an abomination!" Ser Simon snarled, glancing to the twisted forms with him.

It was all Uldred could do not to strike him down where he stood, the memory of him Smiting Reece at Ostagar rising in his mind. He forced himself to ignore him for the moment and concentrated on Reece. "Join me; I can give you this power. Once you have tasted it you will understand. It is beyond anything we have ever conceived."

"Go to the Void!" Reece snarled.

"Release the First Enchanter!" Rathnal demanded.

Uldred smirked. "I think not."

Narrowing her eyes Morrigan's expression was one of disgust. "Tis a fool indeed who makes deals with demons."

"You think you know of power? I know of true power."

"He is a fool; we would be well advised to be done with him quickly."

"You think to defeat me when I can control the minds of men?" Uldred snarled fiercely.

Reece tossed the Litany to Rinna. "Read it!"

"I'm not a mage!"

"You don't need to be, that's the point. The Litany can be read by anyone. It will stun demons and prevent mind control." He shuddered at Uldred's laugh, turning to the former Senior Enchanter.

"You think that childish thing can stop me?" He gasped as lightning courtesy of Morrigan and a Rockfist from Reece slammed into him at the same time, Simon hitting him with Wrath of Heaven. Fury burned through him and he lost control, taking the form of an enormous pride demon.

"Had to go and make a bad thing worse." Alistair muttered, dodging a whip of lightning wincing as it hit Morrigan sending her flying. Before he could get to her one of the abominations was bearing down on him, hissing in pain as a claw caught his cheek, bringing his sword up and removing the limb, nodding to Simon as he drove his sword through its chest. He saw Rathnal engage a second abomination, too late to stop its summoning of several rage demons, Morrigan encasing the third abomination in ice, the pair protecting Rinna as she invoked the Litany. He signalled to Simon to follow him, racing across the room to support Reece who had taken the fight straight to Uldred.

Feeling as though he was choking on fury Reece tried to freeze Uldred, but it was as though every spell he manifested barely touched him. A cry of pain left his lips as he was hurled through the air slamming against the floor, struggling to stand as Uldred towered over him.

Roaring in pain Uldred span, seeing Ser Simon pulling his sword free from his leg. Channelling his fury and power against the Templar who was proving himself to be surprisingly resistant; he drove him back with a vicious blow, snarling fiercely as he tried to stamp on him, the Templar rolling out of his reach with each step. He gave a roar of fury and grabbed hold of Simon dashing him against the floor before tossing him aside, snarling as he found himself propelled backwards by Alistair who had slammed into him, his spiked shield tearing a gash deep into his thigh. With a furious roar Uldred tossed Alistair aside, sending lightning at Rinna; satisfied by her hiss of pain as she dodged, but not quickly enough. The chant stopped long enough to allow him to draw on the life force of Enchanter Thamal, feeling the power course through his body, smirking as Enchanter Saril began to lose the fight against him.

"No!" Reece screamed, limping painfully over to Irving and the others with him, manifesting a barrier to try and protect them. He gasped in pain feeling as though ice was invading his mind, collapsing to the floor clutching his head.

" _Join me Reece."_ Uldred whispered in the young mages mind.

Looking up Reece stared at the demon bearing down on him forcing himself back to his feet. "I will never join you!" He roared, manifesting Rockfist, the spell abruptly ending as his arms were grabbed and pinned behind him, the abomination that had been Enchanter Saril holding him fast. He screamed in pain as Uldred's magic seemed to burrow deep inside him. Panic became terror as he struggled against the abomination, the magic searching for a weak spot within him to latch onto. He was aware of the fighting, of Rinna chanting the Litany once more, before the world seemed to fall to silence and he was alone with the demon. He shuddered as its insidious whispers tore at his mind, fingers of magic causing pain through every nerve. He thought of Dylan, Matthew and Simon before Ostagar had torn them apart drawing on the strength of the bond they had formed. He thought of William, Tess, Lawrence and Gabriel, their fierce friendships and protectiveness of each other and how they had accepted him as one of their own. He thought of his Harrowing and the defeat of that demon, but this was so much worse and Uldred was so much more powerful. "I will not break!" He roared, a wave of magic bursting out from him, breaking the grip of the abomination and sending it slamming into the wall. A choked gasp of pain left his lips as Uldred grabbed him, feeling himself lifted as easily as a child lifts a cloth doll. He felt the magic push against him with renewed ferocity, the barrier of his mind barely holding against the onslaught, his body convulsing as pain tore through his nerves.

Simon felt pain explode in his head as he regained consciousness, blinking rapidly and struggling to his knees. He looked up seeing Uldred with Reece in his grip, the mage clearly in trouble. Fear and rage burned through him and he forced himself to his feet with a roar of fury.

Reece heard a shouted apology from Simon, feeling a moment of relief that he still lived before a blinding light slammed down against him as Wrath of Heaven struck true. He felt a wave of dizziness and nausea, the floor hard against his hands and face as he struck it with force as Uldred lost his grip, but he barely noticed it in the blessed relief as the blood magic trying to invade him stopped. As the light faded and he could see again he saw Uldred was down, Reece felt tears of relief burn. Forcing himself to his knees he crawled over to Irving, the First Enchanter looking far older and weaker than he had ever seen him, but he was alive.

Slammed against the floor Uldred snarled fiercely. All of his plans, all of his power and it meant nothing. He had lost his hold on Arl Howe and despite Eloen being with him he had never regained it. He had been unable to gain control of the youngest MacTir and was still none the wiser as to how he was protected and because of Irving's weakness the General had not been pushed to have more mages outside of the Circle. Their one last chance at freedom and it was over, in the end he had been defeated by a handful of youths. The gleam of a sword caught his eyes, the blade shimmering as it swept down towards him. Uldred gave a bitter laugh, the sound cut off as the steel tore through his throat, the blade singing as it struck the floor.

Simon stepped back still holding the blade, concentrating on slowing his breathing, trying to ignore the shaking of his hands.

Staring at the carnage in the room Irving glanced to Reece and sighed softly. "How could he have thought this would bring mages freedom?"

"I don't know, but the Knight Commander has sent for the Rite of Annulment. You need to stop him."

Feeling weary even beyond his many years Irving nodded. "This is a sad day indeed in our history and it remains to be seen if we are actually saved." He glanced up as the door opened seeing Cullen; swallowing nervously at the wild look in his eyes and drawn sword.

Racing over to him Simon gripped his wrist forcing the sword down. "It's over Cullen."

"It won't be over until every mage is dead."

"There are innocents Cullen!"

"No mage is an innocent!"

Simon met Cullen's furious gaze and shook his head. "I thought that way once, but it isn't true. What happened here is horrific, but it was the actions of some not all. There has been enough killing."

"They killed …"

"I know. They were my friends too, but there are innocents and they should not be punished for the sins of others. I won't dishonour everything Knight Captain Dominic tried to teach me."

"They tortured and slaughtered him!" Cullen snarled.

"He wouldn't want us to dishonour ourselves. We have a duty to protect people from magic, but we also have a duty to protect mages. Are you going to be the one to slaughter the children we helped rescue?"

Cullen hesitated, stopping his straining against Simon's hold. "They are all weapons." He whispered.

"We will all go to the Knight Commander. What happens next is his decision." He shook his head as Cullen opened his mouth to protest. "I know you are hurt and grieving, I am too, but I am not going to blacken my soul for revenge by killing innocents." He swallowed painfully as Cullen snatched his arm away, turned abruptly and left the chamber. He glanced to his left as Reece approached, wincing at the blood from a gash on the young mages forehead and the bruising already beginning to show across his jaw.

"Thank you."

"Reece I … if the Rite is invoked …"

"You will do your duty." Reece stated softly sorrow in his eyes.

Simon nodded. "I will." He turned to face him. "I will protect the innocent." He smiled slightly at Reece's shocked expression.

"They will kill you if you go against them." Reece whispered.

"If you are going to die fighting, better make sure you're on the right side. I won't make the mistake of being on the wrong side again."

Reece met his gaze and smiled. "I guess I should stop being angry with you then."

"That would be appreciated." Simon glanced to the rest of the group rubbing his neck. "I will go and catch up to Cullen, make sure he doesn't do something he regrets with the survivors."

"I'll come with you." Reece stated quickly thinking of the children, the pair hurrying from the room.

"So many were killed before I was forced here." Irving stated as he leaned heavily on Rathnal. "Maker knows how many survived this. I suppose we should get to the Knight Commander and see what the fate of those of us who did survive is to be."

"Perhaps we should look for survivors on the way down." Rinna suggested rolling back her aching shoulders. "We couldn't have seen all of the mages."

Rathnal nodded requesting Morrigan and Alistair help her in the task. "Be swift but cautious and meet us at the doors."

As Rathnal and the First Enchanter left, Morrigan caught Alistair's arm. "Sit you require healing."

Feeling the warm trickle of blood still slipping down his neck Alistair complied, Rinna taking a moment to check all the bodies. He sighed as he felt the cool sensation of magic against him, before biting his lip at the unpleasant sensation of skin knitting together. Morrigan's magic felt different to Bethany's, a wildness that he supposed he should have anticipated given who she was. As she finished he reached up to his cheek feeling only smooth skin. "Not even a scar?"

"T'would be a shame to mar that handsome face of yours." Morrigan murmured with a smirk, striding out of the room leaving Alistair staring after her. Her Mother had demanded the ritual be carried out with Alistair and while she had no intention of that happening, it would not harm things to appear to be paving the way should her mother happen to look in on them. She smiled to herself as Alistair caught up to her, Rinna a step behind, remembering his fear of witches as a child. He had been nothing but pleasant to her throughout their journey, no doubt due to her friendship with Jayden, but he was pleasant to look at and surprisingly at times interesting to talk to. She was starting to see why Jayden valued him so much as a friend.

While Rinna and Alistair were checking Wardrobes and hidden nooks, Morrigan headed straight for the First Enchanters room feeling a pull she could not quite explain. She riffled through the papers on the desk finding nothing of interest. Opening the drawers she discovered several documents on various mages, some selected for their Harrowing, some to be made Tranquil. She hesitated as she discovered a document with Reece and Dylan's names on it, frowning as she read through it. Apparently both mages once they were returned to the Circle were to be closely watched for any deviant behaviour that 'excessive freedom' may provoke. She tutted sharply and tucked the document into her pack. Leaning back in the chair a chest caught her eye, not unlike the one her mother had, though this one she doubted would require the blood of the owner to open it. She snorted in disgust when she discovered the chest was not even locked, picking up a bundle of papers which seemed to be an inventory of sorts of items in the repository. Morrigan raised an eyebrow, some of the items were very powerful and she longed to take them with her. The thought of them locked away only to gather dust infuriated her. Turning her attention back to the chest her gaze was drawn to a tome, its cover black and embossed with intricate designs, her fingers delicately tracing them realising this was what had been pulling her, her mother's magic filling the pages. "Can it be? Mother has truly lamented your loss. How did you end up here I wonder?" Putting the papers on the floor Morrigan carefully lifted the grimoire from the chest taking it over to the desk, her heart pounding as she turned to the first page, frowning as she realised this was an account of events as well as spells she had not been expecting. She leafed through the pages before coming to a spell that chilled her to the bone. Anxiety burrowing into her stomach, the colour slowly draining from her face she slammed the tome shut gazing at it her heart pounding. There was much to read, but not here; not when she could not afford to be distracted. Putting it into her pack she left the First Enchanters office heading for the stairs to join Rathnal having no interest in searching for any mages.

 **xXx**

Knight Commander Gregior felt a rush of relief as he heard Irving's voice, signalling for the doors to be opened. Before he could say a word to Irving, Cullen was at his side.

"You must carry out the Rite of Annulment Knight Commander. We cannot know how many of them are abominations!"

"Cullen stop." Simon pleaded gripping Cullen's arm, wincing in pain as Cullen wrenched his arm away.

"You didn't see what they did to Dominic!" Cullen gasped, his throat constricting with rage.

"You weren't the only one they tortured!" Clenching his fists Simon tried to regain his composure, his body shaking with pain and the memories of all he had seen and experienced.

Cullen fell silent seeing the haunted look in Simon's eyes, knowing it likely mirrored his own.

Gregior cleared his throat to cut through the tension. "You should both get some rest. I will speak to you both after I have spoken to the First Enchanter."

Turning to him sharply Cullen felt fear grip him. "But …"

"Now Ser Cullen."

Almost choking on frustration and rage Cullen clenched his fists, his words spoken through gritted teeth. "Yes Knight Commander." He moved beyond the doors his heart sinking as he saw more dead and wounded. He glanced to Simon who had slumped onto a bench, Ser Jacqueline already moving to him and checking him over despite his gentle protests. He glanced back to the First Enchanter, hate burning within him.

Irving shivered at the dark look Cullen gave him turning to Gregior. "It is over, Uldred is dead."

"So many lost; from both sides."

"Indeed, but we can rebuild and move on." He met Gregior's gaze. "If allowed the opportunity."

Gregior glanced to Rathnal. "It seems you did as you promised. With Uldred dead we can take back the Tower."

"So no Rite of Annulment then?" Rathnal asked cautiously.

"I do not think that will be necessary." He glanced at the survivors. "Those who survived will be watched and tested of course and there will have to be … restrictions."

Rathnal folded his arms. "Weren't restrictions the very thing that caused this in the first place?"

Gregior narrowed his eyes before forcing himself to relax. "I promised you aid, but the tower must be restored. The mages will be free to help you however."

Rubbing his forehead Rathnal sighed; there were few mages left that might be able to help.

"There may be more survivors." Reece stated softly realising what he was thinking.

"I hope so." They turned at the sound of footsteps, a handful of anxious looking mages joining them.

Enchanter Barlin worried at his lip. "The Wardens told us to come here. They … they said it's over." He looked to Irving who nodded, a sigh of relief leaving his lips. "Thank the Maker." He hesitated seeing the distrustful stares of the Templars and took an involuntary step back almost huddling with the other mages. Whatever their life had been before he realised it was about to get a lot worse.

Gregior turned to Rathnal. "When the time comes send word and you will have as many mages as we can spare."

"Thank you Knight Commander. My people are still searching for survivors they should be with us shortly."

Gregior signalled to two Templars. "Take all of the Templars who are able and search the tower from top to bottom. Bring the bodies here; I want everyone accounted for, Templar and mage. Find the Wardens and tell them their Commander is waiting."

Irving gently gripped Rathnal's arm. "Warden Commander you were at Ostagar I take it. Do you know the fate of Senior Enchanter Wynne and Enchanters Dylan and Robert, they did not return with the others, nor do I believe did Ser Matthew."

"They are with Captain William."

"Thank the Maker, are they well?"

"There were injuries, but I believe they are healing." He turned to Gregior. "In fact I have a letter for you from the Captain."

Gregior raised an eyebrow, breaking the seal and scanning the contents. It was polite enough, but there was most certainly a command within the sentences and one he was not sure he wanted to fulfil. "Perhaps you will be good enough to explain to him the situation. I cannot send Enchanter Reece nor Ser Simon at this time."

Rathnal sighed as the Knight Commander turned away continuing to talk to the First Enchanter. Moving into a corner he activated the runestone relieved to hear Jayden's voice. "It's been a bloody nightmare and I will explain it all when I see you, but for now you need to know we found ourselves in the middle of a rebellion of sorts and a lot of Templars and mages are dead. We are all alright and you will be relieved to know everyone you asked about is alive and the Rite of Annulment will not be carried out. I should tell you Sam was a little worried that you would be angry with him. An abomination attacked him and a fire spell ... well it destroyed the Wild's Flowers. I told him you wouldn't be, but he's a kid and he looks up to you."

" _But he's alright?"_

"Yes, Reece healed him."

" _If you can, tell him I am very proud of him."_

Rathnal smiled. "Will do; now onto the bigger problems. There aren't many mages or Templars left, but the Knight Commander has said we can have the mages who are suitable when the time comes."

" _A little vague."_

"Indeed. I'm not expecting much help."

" _Well support from even a few mages could be invaluable."_

"I know; I know I just hoped for more. I also gave the Knight Commander your letter."

" _I presume with what has happened he said no."_

"I'm afraid so."

" _Let me speak to him Rath."_

"Are you sure, I'm not sure he is in a negotiating mood."

" _It will be fine, just let me speak to him."_

"Alright." Heading back over to the Knight Commander, Rathnal held out the runestone. "Captain William requests to speak to you."

Gregior stared startled at the runestone before moving into a small side room for privacy. "Captain William?"

" _Knight Commander Gregior, you have my sincerest condolences for recent events, The Warden Commander did not go into detail, merely suggesting the scale of the tragedy that has befallen the Circle."_

"Then you understand why I cannot free anyone, mage or Templar to return to you."

" _Knight Commander while I sympathise with your position I would remind you that Enchanter Reece was removed from the battlefield without consultation at a time when magic was most certainly needed."_

"You expected them to stay when the General himself retreated?"

" _I expected those under my command to remain, which Enchanter Reece was and still is by agreement of the Chantry."_

Gregior frowned. "To my knowledge you still have Enchanter Dylan and Ser Matthew as well as Senior Enchanter Wynne and Enchanter Robert who did not return with the others. It is you who should be sending them back here."

" _And given your troubles and the Darkspawn trying to take our country do you really think that is the best option? We need them here at least until this Blight is ended."_

"I cannot allow …"

" _Knight Commander whatever you are facing within the Circle will mean nothing if our country is destroyed by the Darkspawn. I doubt the Chantry would disagree with me. Therefore I expect Enchanter Reece to leave with the Warden Commander who will bring him to me. He is still under my command Knight Commander and I expect him to leave immediately to report for duty. I would not force the issue if it was not necessary."_ He bit his lip knowing he was about to chance his luck. _"Must I go to the Grand Cleric?"_

Gregior sighed deeply realising it would be less trouble to simply agree, knowing a little of the young man he had no doubt he would indeed go to the Grand Cleric. "You are playing with fire Captain."

" _If that is what it takes to end this Blight."_

"Very well, I will send Enchanter Reece to you, should he prove to be corrupted on your head be it. Ser Simon will accompany him as before and the others may remain until the Blight is over."

" _Thank you Knight Commander."_

Taking back the runestone trying to ignore Gregior's glare, Rathnal rolled back his aching shoulders. He had a promise of some help at least, though he feared it would not be enough, but given the circumstances what else was he supposed to do, wondering what Duncan would do in his place. He turned to Reece and Simon. "Get whatever you need; I want to leave here as soon as possible."

 **xXx**

Desperate to be gone, but guilt spearing him for those who had to remain, Reece said his goodbyes and smiled as Sam hugged him.

"I wish I could come with you." Sam whispered, glancing fearfully at the Templars watching over them, the mages having been moved to the refectory which was blessedly free of corpses.

"I wish you could too." Reece murmured.

"I'm going to stay close to Karl, I heard them muttering about what he did with the demon. I think it has made them suspicious of him."

"Damn Uldred." Reece muttered. "If you have any worries go to Petra."

"I will." He handed over a bag. "I managed to salvage some of the other plants. Will you give them to William for me?"

"Of course."

Blowing a lock of hair that was hanging over his face Sam shifted slightly. "It's going to get bad here Reece, if you get the chance don't ever come back."

Paling slightly Reece impulsively hugged him, Sam seeming far older in that moment than his ten years. If he did nothing else he was going to find a way to get the young mage out of the Circle before it destroyed him. "You are going to be a great healer and one day that will get you out of here."

"I hope so." Sam whispered, but in his heart he doubted he would ever leave the Circle. He watched Reece leave a lump in his throat glancing up to Petra who wrapped her arm gently around his shoulders.

"All will be well." She soothed softly, forcing herself to believe it for the sake of the children.

 **xXx**

Simon sat silently in the boat ignoring Ser Carroll's attempts to engage him in conversation, the man finally taking the hint and falling silent. He glanced back to the Circle, the remaining Templars accusing glares that he was leaving haunting him, realising he hoped he would never have to set foot inside those walls again. He shifted his arm wincing in pain.

"I can help once we reach the shore." Reece stated gently.

Nodding Simon turned his gaze to the shore ahead feeling exhausted and numb. If the Maker had meant to punish him for leaving Ostagar then He had certainly succeeded. Of all those in the Circle he had considered friends only Matthew was left, Cullen was a different man, perhaps he was too and when the numbness lifted perhaps he would see how much, but whatever differences there were in him, he would never go back to fearing and hating mages, that was why all this had started. How could it have come to anything else putting men and women in a tower few could leave, distrust breeding faster than any trust could and with the balance of power in favour of the Templars could there have ever been another outcome. He glanced to Reece who was looking back at the Tower wondering if there could truly be equality between them. He believed there had been within the army, but was it real? He closed his eyes wondering just what the consequences of Uldred's rebellion would be and fearing for those mages within the Tower.

Morrigan subtly watched the mage and Templar, both shaken and guilt stricken about leaving, but she saw the relief in them too. Such a brief encounter with the Circle was more than enough; she would rather die than be imprisoned. Her Mother perhaps would not agree, but after seeing the Circle for herself she determined to offer both to Reece and Dylan the opportunity to learn how to change their form. How to keep it from their Templar guardians was a tricky matter, but one she was sure they could solve.

 **xXx**

Ayanna felt a rush of relief as the ferry pulled up at the dock; she had been waiting there since they had seen the flare from the Inn's window where they had been watching. The others were still in the common room playing Wicked Grace. Her relief quickly changed to anxiety when she saw how battered and exhausted they looked, nodding to Reece and Simon as they stepped off the ferry.

Rathnal gave a weak smile. "Well we are back."

"Indeed and looking worse for wear. We are the only ones in the Inn so we have the common room to ourselves, we can talk there."

"I need a bath." Alistair muttered. "And a drink or several."

"Already arranged when we saw the flare. Food should be ready soon as well."

 **xXx**

An hour later they were all settled at a large table drinking and eating. Only when they had finished did Rathnal go over the events that had occurred leaving out the more gruesome details.

Aedan rubbed his forehead. "Is everyone going mad?"

"It's surprising the places the mages found to hide." Alistair murmured, wondering how many of those places had been used to hide from Templars.

Reece shivered and stood moving over to the fire, wondering if he would ever feel warm again. He glanced up as Ayanna moved over to him. "Still in shock I guess, just can't get warm."

"Perhaps I can help."

He sighed softly as he felt a ripple of regeneration and healing magic. "If no-one minds I think I'll go to bed." He glanced to Simon who had stood looking exhausted and a little embarrassed. "Do you have to follow me to the privy too?" He muttered turning and heading for the stairs.

Sighing Simon said goodnight and followed, finding Reece sitting on the bed his head in his hands. "Reece I …"

"Don't. I'm sorry I snapped I just … after everything that happened I am just so tired, but I'm scared to close my eyes. Uldred's magic was so strong. What if I hadn't been strong enough?"

"But you were." Simon stated gently sitting next to him.

"I've never felt anything like it; worse than a hundred Harrowings."

"And you resisted." Simon stated proudly. "You never gave in, not for one moment."

Reece shuddered painfully. "I never thought he would turn on us. I mean I was uncomfortable around him, but I thought that was because he always seemed so dismissive. I … I never understood how Eloen and Jowan could turn to blood magic, but he was tutoring them and he got to them Simon. He probably used Anders murder to twist them."

"We don't know Anders was murdered." Simon stated though not forcefully.

"Of course he was murdered. That's what Templars do to mages who escape as many times as he did." He flushed remembering who he was talking to. "Everything is turning on its head; how do I know who to trust?"

"You can trust me." Simon stared at him alarmed by the almost hysterical laugh.

"Sweet Maker I can't trust mages but I can trust a Templar, how did that happen?" He glanced to Simon. "I don't suppose it will be easy for you either after what those Templars did to you."

Glancing out of the window Simon's gaze locked on the Circle. "I never want to go back and I'm going to try and get Captain William to help make sure none of us go back."

"Um that sounds great, but there's at least one problem."

"Just one?"

"Well it's a major one and it concerns how pissed he must be that we left the battle."

"I will explain to him it wasn't your fault and I will just have to persuade him he can trust me."

Reece sighed. "I'm not sure he will trust either of us."

"He asked for us, that has to mean something. We should get some sleep."

"Let me check your arm first."

"You're too tired."

"I have mana enough for this."

Simon sat silently as Reece cast his healing spell, feeling the magic soothe the torn and bruised muscle. He felt the spell end and turned as Reece yawned loudly before curling up on the bed not caring he was still dressed. Moving over to the other bed Simon stared at the Circle, trying not to think of the Fade dream and the rush of homesickness that accompanied it. He missed his friend more than he had let himself acknowledge startled as tears slipped down his cheeks, brushing them roughly away. _Maker Jay I wish I could talk to you about all of this; still the Free Marches is a damn sight better place to be than Ferelden right now._ Taking off his armour he slipped into bed, wondering if he would ever see his friend again as sleep swept away for a few hours the pain and fear.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	25. Dual Edge of Truth (Part I)

Sitting across from Ayanna the others having gone to their rooms to give the Commander and Constable time to talk, Rathnal explained his experience in the Fade, leaving out the forms the demons had taken with him, explaining instead about the demons he had to kill to get to the others, the pedestals and the bizarre forms he had taken.

"I just don't understand how you could travel the Fade and do what you did when a mage could not."

Rathnal shrugged his shoulders. "I have no answers for you and I certainly wasn't going to ask the First Enchanter or Knight Commander; I think they might never have allowed me to leave if I had. I will say I never want to repeat the experience, so anything else to do with the Circle is on you."

Ayanna worried at her lip but nodded. "Do you want to talk about what you saw in your part of the Fade? You have been deliberately avoiding it."

"I just want to forget it."

"Rath I am your Constable as well as your friend, you can always talk to me and I won't judge; besides it might help to talk about it."

Staring at his hands Rathnal felt his resistance drain, his voice a whisper. "It was awful."

Ayanna remained silent when he finally began speaking, holding in her horror, feeling sick to her stomach. Instead of saying anything when he had finished she moved over to him and hugged him. "I don't care if this is inappropriate, this is what you need."

Relaxing into her embrace Rathnal sighed softly. "You know I didn't think there could be anything worse than seeing them die, but those bloody demons made me kill them and I knew they were demons, but I can't seem to separate it. I feel like I killed them! I thought Darkspawn were the worst things I would ever come across, but demons …" He pulled back slightly to meet her gaze. "How do you stand it?"

"As a mage you need to train your mind to be a fortress. You need to recognise your limitations, your drives, the source of your desires, anger and pain because the demons can twist anything if they manage to get a foothold. You can't afford to give them any way in, but sometimes that isn't possible and it comes down to pure will."

"Do you … do you feel them all the time?"

Sighing slightly Ayanna shook her head. "No, but in my worst moments, when the grief feels too much to bear, or the anger seems as though it will explode out of me they draw closer hoping to find a way in." She met his concerned gaze. "I know myself Rath; I will not be seduced by the lies of demons, no matter how much I wish things were different." She smiled as his hand covered hers and squeezed.

"We should get some sleep; I want to leave for Rainsefere as soon as possible in the morning." With a sigh he stood feeling exhausted and as though he had aged twenty years. Each step up to the bedrooms seemed to be ten, though he did allow a slight smile as Ayanna slipped into the room closest to the stairs, briefly seeing her move into Aedan's arms. Romantic relationships within the Order were not encouraged, but neither were they prevented. It was foolish to think that the Wardens would not want intimacy and more, especially with all they faced, but the chances of losing a brother or sister Warden were great and if the bond was of a lover, the pain of loss was so much more. Rathnal sighed, knowing he would take the precious moments he had with Rinna rather than spend the rest of his life however long that was alone. Heading into his own room he leaned heavily against the door, smiling to see Rinna sleeping in the bed. Slipping out of his clothes he joined her trying not to wake her, but almost relieved when she opened her eyes and snuggled against him, glad to feel her warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright?" He murmured, feeling the tension in her back.

"I dealt with death everyday as a Crow, unexpected, cruel, brutal, swift, slow, but never have I witnessed anything like that." She allowed herself to relax feeling Rathnal's hand move gently up and down her arm. "I … I wanted to thank you for your help in the Fade. I suppose it probably seemed strange."

"No more than anything else there." Rathnal murmured sleepily.

"You were right, it was a proud moment, getting through Crow training is brutal and if I had failed so close to the end … being in the Fade I felt so alone."

"You aren't alone Rinna."

"I know." She whispered kissing him gently before resting her head on his chest. She realised with some surprise that while after Taliesan's betrayal she had never truly expected to trust anyone apart from Zevran again; after the events in the Circle she trusted her Commander and lover with her life and more surprisingly with her heart, a smile gracing her lips as she sank into sleep.

Feeling Rinna relax in his arms Rathnal closed his eyes relieved she was with him. He wasn't sure if she would appreciate his more affectionate feelings for her; Rinna was about passion and living in the moment, but he imagined bringing her home to his grandfather, wondering what he would make of her, of them both. Smiling slightly he drifted to sleep, finding himself back in the Alienage and sharing a drink with his grandfather, the old man's proud smile shielding him from any nightmares.

 **xXx**

Splashing her face with cool water from the stream Wynne stretched and sighed. Despite them making the journey to Rainesfere a little easier on her feet, she would have preferred not to travel by horse, or rather the particular horse she had been assigned; it seemed to delight in making her journey as uncomfortable as possible. Given the Darkspawn and the bandits preying on refugees, along with travelling with their King, Lord Cousland and his family, Bann Teagan and a still immobile Dairren who was travelling in a carriage that had been quickly adapted to make the journey more comfortable for him, travelling was dangerous. The Cousland soldiers and Teagan's personal guard remained with the group at all times, the young Captain and those under his command had created a perimeter and scouted ahead, so far dealing with any threats long before they reached them.

She worried at her lip; the Wardens were to join them at Rainesfere. She had expected to be summoned back to the Circle, but it appeared that Captain William's apparent silver tongue worked even on Gregior, or the young man had played a hand that not even the Knight Commander could go against, though she could not imagine what that would be. She knew there had been some kind of trouble, but the Captain would say no more than that, explaining he did not know the details and the Wardens would tell them everything when they arrived. She knew she enjoyed more freedom than other mages in the Ferelden Circle it being one of the strictest apart from Kirkwall of course, yet she was still surprised not to have to return immediately. Relief however was her greatest emotion, returning to the Circle in her current state was hardly desirable. She felt the warmth of the spirit within her trying to soothe her and she allowed it feeling her body relax; maintaining calm particularly around Ser Matthew was wearing her out. She knew her spirit would never harm anyone, but that did not mean anyone would believe that and it did not mean she was any less an abomination, yet she couldn't quite believe the spirit that had saved her had warped her. Perhaps she was not an abomination, but telling anyone her secret would be disastrous, though at times she saw Dylan looking at her and feared at the very least he suspected something was different about her. She allowed her mind to wander over her many years of friendship with Irving, knowing without doubt all of those years would count for nothing if he discovered she had not returned from death alone. Indeed if any of her students or peers came to her in this situation she herself would inform the Templars immediately. She had approached Ser Matthew, but in the end she had not revealed her secret, instead reminding him of his duties with the others, almost choking on her own hypocrisy. Shivering she imagined the fate that would await her should her circumstances be discovered. They would take her to Aeonar if they did not execute her immediately upon discovery and whatever life remained to her would be spent in that terrible place. She thought of the events of her life good and bad and she could not allow that to be her end.

She supposed that was why she had taken the opportunity to speak to the young Captain when they had camped for the night. Of course she was fascinated by the events at Haven, but it was also enough to take her mind however briefly from her own predicament. A part of her was desperate to travel the Gauntlet herself to confirm if this was truly Andraste or simply a spirit, but all those who had seen her were convinced and given the Guardian apparently knew things about them, she feared him revealing the spirit within her. So instead she contented herself with speaking to those who had journeyed to Haven and participated in the Gauntlet. She had questioned the Captain on the supposed grievous nature of the wound he sustained at Ostagar and that he had survived at all, startled when he freely admitted that Witches of the Wilds had saved him. She realised that while she had found him a likable young man when he visited he Circle, she was now becoming fond of him, particularly since she had discovered he had offered his pinch of Andraste's Ashes to Lord Dairren. It was clear he wanted Dairren to have them now rather than waiting, but she couldn't help feeling gratified that the young Lord had enough faith in her to refuse them, for the moment at least. She had to admit she was not so sure she had such faith in herself. Every spell she had expected to work had ended in failure, or only had marginal success, but they were making progress, slow as that was. Yet despite liking William she was convinced he was not telling everything about his experience in Haven. She had dealt with enough young men and indeed women hiding things from her to trust her gut. There was no hint in his tone or body language to make her suspicious and yet she would have bet all of her considerable magical skills that he was holding something back. This time however she had held her tongue; her experience with the young Lord Mac Tir and losing the opportunity with the truth potion because of her lack of subtlety was not something she intended to repeat. She had approached Sten but the warrior was disinclined to answer her questions and she was certainly not fool enough to push him. She did notice he and the Captain spent a great deal of time together at camp, the little she overheard seemed to concern the Qunari's way of life and Seheron. She wondered if the Captain was just being polite, but he seemed genuinely interested. She smiled slightly; he was a lot like Genitivi in his thirst for knowledge. Seeing Delilah settle near the campfire Wynne made her way over to her. "May I join you my Lady?"

Nodding Delilah moved over on the log to allow Wynne to sit next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I am well thank you."

Delilah nodded turning her gaze back to the small campfire and beyond to the carriage behind it. "Do you think Lord Dairren will ever walk again?"

"I truly hope so. I hear you were against the use of the Ashes for him."

Delilah flushed; Jayden was still being a little cool with her because of that. "I merely thought they could be used to attempt to retrieve the King's memories. I admit I did not think of Lord Dairren as I believed you were making progress with your spells. I should have spoken to William before I went to the Arl and his Majesty, it was a foolish mistake. I just … I want Cailan to be whole again."

"We all do." Wynne soothed, a comfortable silence forming between them and it was some moments before she spoke again. "May I ask what it was like, being in Holy Andraste's presence?"

Delilah sighed softly the memory of the Gauntlet still as strong as though it had just happened. "It was wonderful, a peace I have never known. I felt … cleansed."

"And you believe it was truly her?"

"I do. I cannot explain it, but I just know in my very soul it was her." She met Wynne's searching look. "Perhaps speak to Leliana, as a Sister of the Chantry she may be able to help with your queries."

Smiling Wynne nodded, the Sister travelling with them to her new assignment in Rainesfere certainly provided the opportunity to have such a conversation "Perhaps I shall. I shall leave you to your thoughts my Lady."

Delilah watched as Wynne crossed the campsite towards Leliana, the two women settling on the grass and speaking at length. She turned as Thomas joined her.

"What did the mage want?"

"She wanted to ask me about my experience in Haven. You really do not like her do you?"

Shrugging Thomas glanced in the Senior Enchanters direction. "I doubt I am going to trust any mage any time soon."

"They are not all blood mages brother."

"But they could all become one and that terrifies me." He forced a smile as she squeezed his hand. "I am being tolerant, but you cannot blame me for being watchful."

"Nor do I; I think we should all be watchful." Movement caught the periphery of her vision and she noticed Jayden speaking softly to Dairren and Gabriel before he went to check on the horses, Airyl as always accompanying him. "If you will excuse me Thomas there is something I need to do."

Realising where she was going he caught her arm. "De I know you love him, but you cannot think to have a relationship with him in his current situation."

"Why not?" Delilah demanded in a whisper.

"For one thing I am not supposed to know who he is and I will be forced to defend your honour!"

"Because of a kiss!"

"Is that truly only as far as this has gone? The way you look at him ..."

"For Makers sake Thomas!"

"Just … just be sensible De, please. I do not want to have to duel him; not just because he is my friend, but because I do not think I would win and it would be bloody embarrassing. Not to mention if your honour is called into question by anyone else ..." He glanced meaningfully to Teagan, Cailan and Fergus. "It is Will who will suffer."

"I will be more discreet, but I will not stay away from him. Besides I do not think you need concern yourself about me, my betrothed is an honourable man."

"Lucky for you." He muttered.

Smiling Delilah gave him a quick hug before she headed across the camp, hesitating and smiling as she heard Jayden talking to the animals, realising how affectionate each horse was with him. "You have a real gift with animals."

Jayden turned stifling a yawn. "From my grandpa I think."

"He was a nice man."

"He was."

Delilah sighed softly aching to be held in his arms. "You are still angry with me about the Ashes."

"Not angry just disappointed."

"Because I wish our King to be himself again?"

"Of course not, I want that too, but you were so dismissive of Dairren, as though he meant nothing!"

"That is not how I meant it and I would hope by know you would know me well enough to …"

"But that's just it Delilah, how well do we really know each other? Everyone in that room including you all just assumed I would hand the Ashes over, as though I had no right to decide their use! Who receives them should be my choice." He sighed softly. "You should have come to me first before you went to the Arl and gave Cailan hope."

Delilah frowned as she searched his gaze, before she moved over to him. "That is true and I am sorry I did not speak to you first, but I do not think your disappointment is just about that, not truly. I believe this is about you being tired of being dismissed by people that you are technically on an equal standing with. I understand truly I do. Many including your friends and family dismissed your warnings of a Blight and yet here we are and we both know if the Arl had known who you really are, he would never have spoken to you like that." She hushed his protest gently squeezing his hand. "You think I do not know you? Are you really so different from the adventurous boy you were who was always getting into trouble of some kind?" She gently cupped his right cheek her thumb stroking his jaw. "You are brave and burdened by responsibility that should never have been yours; you are kind and generous and you go out of your way to help people. You make me feel safe, but you are also hard on people, though harder on yourself. People make mistakes; can say things without thinking sometimes, but that does not mean they are bad people. Have you never said anything unthinking yourself?" She reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, relieved when she felt the gentle touch of fingers moving through her hair, her heart pounding as he deepened their kiss. When they finally pulled apart she smiled warmly. "I am sorry I spoke without thinking, I just … I wanted Cailan to be whole again. In future I will talk things through with you, after all we are in this together." Delilah felt relief as his gaze softened, sinking into the warmth of his kiss.

 **xXx**

Returning to the campfire lost in thought about his relationship with Delilah, Jayden settled on a log glancing up as Matthew settled next to him.

"Maker I swear I am going to go mad."

"Really?"

He rolled his eyes at Jayden's amused look. "It isn't funny."

"You haven't told me what the problem is yet."

"Enchanter Wynne!" He muttered in exasperation. "Sorry, Senior Enchanter Wynne. Maker she treats me like a naughty child. For a mage she sure is bent on ensuring I follow my duties to the letter."

"Maybe she is just more comfortable with those defined roles; she has been in the Circle for a long time."

"Well aren't you being understanding."

"I do try."

"Well maybe you should have been the Templar!"

Jayden laughed softly. "No thank you."

"Well I must admit I'm glad you didn't take the Seeker up on his offer. You can be hard enough now, Maker knows what you would be like as a Seeker." He hesitated at the look of worry crossing his friends face. "Will?"

"You are the second person today to say I am hard on people."

Matthew shrugged. "You are in a command role, you have to be. Besides you are not like some commanders who are lazy and incompetent." Leaning over he gripped his shoulder. "Will those under your command would follow you to the Void, you know that right?"

"I know, but is it for the right reasons?"

Matthew shook his head and grinned. "Don't go getting insecure on us now Will, but just to soothe your conscience they follow you because they respect you and they know you would never ask them to do something you are not prepared to do yourself. You are a good man Will and while I know there is a part of you wanting to be buried in books and maps, damn you were born to lead. Trust me. I mean you even have a Qunari following you."

"Sten is here because of the Blight and the Wardens."

"He might be in Ferelden because of the Blight, but he is here with us because of you."

Jayden shook his head but allowed himself to relax, his command style might be harsh, but it was not without reason.

"Come on, get some sleep." Matthew demanded yawning loudly and heading off to his tent.

Jayden caught Delilah's gaze, flushing at the desire filled look before she slipped into her tent, sighing in frustration with himself and heading to the stream for yet another dip in the cold water, wondering if this was going to be his life for the remainder of the Blight. He nodded to Wynne on his way past, Airyl whining softly as she trotted after him wanting to settle down for the night.

Nipping at her lower lip Wynne inwardly sighed, she had suspected something was happening between the Captain and Lady Howe. She understood all too well the attractions of youth and those forbidden relationships were all the more tantalising, but she liked both young people and did not wish them to do something that could well destroy them both. She silently headed back towards the camp trying to decide on the best course to intervene.

 **xXx**

Yawning loudly Tess nodded to Gabriel who arrived to relieve her from her post. "How's Dairren?"

"Sleeping, he had sensation in his fingers and toes again, it was so painful for him Dylan gave him a sleeping potion." He sighed rubbing his eyes feeling exhausted with worry.

"Why won't he just use the Ashes? There is no need to go through this pain."

"I've told him that a thousand times. I think Arl Eamon spoke to him before we left, I saw him leaving the room. Dairren won't tell me what he said, but I reckon the bastard threatened him."

"Gabe!" Tess hissed glancing around anxiously.

"I know, I know, but damn it Tess we know the Arl had a go at Will about the Ashes and got no-where. Darrien is hardly in any position to defend himself so he went after him I know he did."

"And he won't tell you what he said?"

"He said there was nothing for me to worry about and the Arl was just wishing him well."

"Well we can't force him to tell us." Tess worried at her lip. "What about speaking to Will?"

"Why would he tell Will?"

"He probably wouldn't, but Will is friends with Warden Cousland and he and Darrien have been friends for years. Maybe he would tell him what the Arl said."

"He would know I said something." Gabriel slumped against a tree.

"Then maybe suggest he speak to Aedan himself. Sometimes it's easier to tell a friend than … well then someone closer."

"That obvious is it?"

"I knew you staying near him wasn't just about guilt and the way you look at him … I …"

"We were supposed to keep our hearts out of it."

"Gabe I know what it's like to love someone I'm not supposed to, but the heart is never so easy."

"I can't lose him Tess." He turned away at the choke in his voice, sighing as Tess moved around him and hugged him.

"You won't. We will do everything we can to make sure of it, I promise."

 **xXx**

Snuggling against his mother with Rascal lying pressed against his leg, Oren gazed across the campsite watching his father, Cailan and Teagan talking. He glanced to the edges of the campsite trying to see into the darkness.

"The soldiers have created a perimeter around the camp sweetheart, we are safe. Come now, time for you to get some sleep."

"I know." He smiled as Rascal sat up and licked his cheek before assuming a guarding position. "It's alright Rascal you need sleep too." A little reluctantly he moved into the tent, giggling as Rascal sniffed around the tent a blanket getting caught on his paw. Kneeling down and freeing his leg Oren hugged the mabari, pulling him over and settling on the cot, Rascal sitting near him knowing the mabari would remain awake as long as he did.

"Get some sleep sweetheart." Oriana stated, gently kissing his forehead, fondly patting Rascal before she slipped back outside; smiling as Fergus joined her.

"Is Oren alright?"

"A little nervous."

"Perhaps I should tell him a story."

"I think he would like that." Smiling as Fergus clasped her hand and pulled her gently back into the tent, she sighed softly to see Rascal on the cot, his head lifting up before lying back down; Oren snuggled against him fast asleep.

"I think the best thing we ever did was take him with us when the twins went to see the mabari pups."

Oriana smiled, despite her initial reservations Rascal had proven himself and she couldn't imagine life without him.

 **xXx**

Walking to the edge of camp Teagan indulged in a rare moment by himself, gazing at the stars; another half days travel should see them at his estate and he was very eager to see his wife again. The nights had been long and lonely without her and his welcome at Redcliffe had hardly been warm or even particularly accommodating. He sighed irritably as he thought of Isolde, she was using Connor against him and he was beginning to hate her for it. He had barely been allowed to see his own nephew after he had allowed the Cousland's to stay and their goodbye had been brief with Isolde practically dragging Connor away from him. He exhaled slowly and uncurled his fingers that had unconsciously clenched into fists. Eamon had been only a fraction warmer in his manner and just as eager to see him leave. He suspected Isolde had whispered in his ear that he sought the Arling for himself. He almost choked at the absurdity of it. If not for Eamon pressuring him to return to Ferelden he would have remained in the Free Marches. He had never wanted Redcliffe and that had not changed, in fact if it were not for Connor he would have nothing more to do with his brother and Isolde. He glanced across the campsite seeing Cailan heading into the tent they were sharing. He wondered how his nephew would react to being a father, chiding himself for feeling envious, this was not a situation to wish upon anyone. However the ache to be a father himself grew stronger every day and he couldn't help the silent prayer that once this Blight was over he would be blessed with a child of his own. Smiling to himself he retired to his tent hoping his dreams would be of Loretta and the family he hoped one day they would have.

 **xXx**

As dawn light slowly caressed the waters of Lake Calenhad, Knight Commander Gregior yawned loudly. Slumping into the seat in his office, he rubbed his hands over his face; it had been the longest night of his life. Looking down the list of the bodies of the Templars, he felt a rush of despair. He had never known the loss of so many Templars in his entire career. Those who had survived were hurt, traumatised and in no real condition to carry out their duties though they were. They were all men and women of deep faith, who now more than ever embraced their role of protectors against the evils of magic. Yet he felt a gut deep worry gnaw at him; those who had survived had already begun to harden after Eloen and Jowan had turned to blood magic and with the arrival of the Seeker they had bristled at the criticism laid heavily at their feet. They had been seen as failing in their duty then and now with this catastrophe it was the Templars who would be blamed. Their skills and devotion would be called into question, all their good work destroyed by a mage gone mad.

He sighed softly. Templars needed to be hard to do the work they did, they needed to be distant from their charges because of what they might be called upon to do, but duty demanded much and it was a difficult task, inevitably bonds formed between mage and Templar, they were men and women after all first and foremost. While they were often antagonistic with each other he considered Irving a friend as well as Senior Enchanter Wynne and the relief that both still lived was almost overwhelming. He shook his head aware of the hypocrisy; he actively discouraged both friendships and romantic relationships between Templar and mage knowing all too well the potentially terrible consequences. However friendship and love was something that at times bridged the mage, Templar breach as nothing else did, but such relationships inevitably had consequences for both parties and now with recent events, mages and Templars were more than ever on opposite sides of an ever greater divide.

 **xXx**

Enchanter Leane squeezed out the blood drenched cloth into the bucket, scrubbing the floor fiercely not bothering to stop to wipe her tears, blurred vision an advantage in some ways to stop her seeing too closely what she was cleaning up. They had started in the young apprentice dormitories, cleaning the floors and walls of blood, the bodies having been removed by the Templars. She shuddered remembering their small fragile bodies, a wretched sob muffled against the back of her hand not wanting to alert anyone to her distress. She turned sharply hearing footsteps seeing Ser Henry standing in the doorway, he looked as exhausted and troubled as she felt. Fear pierced her heart, but instead of hate and distrust she saw only compassion and longing. Trembling she stood, weeping as he crossed the room and gently embraced her. "I feared you would hate me."

"How could I ever hate you?" He murmured. "You did not do this. This madness is of Uldred's doing and you did not fall to weakness as others did." He felt her tremble and murmured soothingly into her hair, gently tilting her chin and kissing her. "No matter what happens my feelings for you have not changed, nor will they, but we will have to be much more careful."

"I understand." She whispered, feeling her body ache as he moved back from her and despite the tenderness in his eyes she wasn't sure their love would last in the weeks and months to come.

Ser Henry turned towards the door, paling as he caught sight of burgundy material. He hurried to the door his heart pounding seeing no-one in the corridor. They were all jumpy and it could have been a trick of his mind, but fear beat in his chest.

 **xXx**

Clenching his fists to stop the tremble Cullen slumped onto a bench in the Chapel finally giving in to exhaustion. After refusing to allow any mage near to heal him, he had joined his fellow Templars in retrieving the bodies of their fallen comrades. It had been hard, brutal work and he had broken down upon seeing Dominic again, but mercifully he had been alone, though Ser Emund joined him moments after he had managed to pull himself together. He suspected he had waited outside, but he didn't ask and Emund didn't say anything. Together they had taken Dominic's body to be placed with the others. Even the Knight Commander had been shaken with the trauma Dominic had clearly suffered. All of the Templars had been accounted for, only one body was missing, that of Ser Tamara and her body would never be recovered. He stared at the small statue of Andraste, he had known about Dominic and Tamara, but had said nothing, hadn't seen the harm, but he knew now he should have at least tried to intervene. Tamara had been so devastated by his loss that she had given into the lies of a demon and he was furious with her for it. Dominic could have given in, ended his suffering but he had held out to the end. He shuddered at his own torture, at the things he had seen, real and those created by the demons and he had not broken, though perhaps he had, just in a different way.

His distrust of mages had been growing since the terrible betrayal of Eloen and Jowan and after this nothing would be the same. How could he look at any of them and not suspect them of forbidden magic? Yet more than ever he knew he could not abandon his calling; he had chosen this life, sought it out and he would not turn his back on it now. He would not let others turn their backs either. Seeing Ser Henry with the mage had chilled him to the bone, but he would not allow another Templar to fall because of such weakness. A weakness he understood only too well, however he had never given into it and never would. Mages were dangerous and losing sight of that was not something any of them could afford.

 **xXx**

Yawning loudly Sam tried to concentrate on the book he had been given, what he needed was sleep, but he had seen the way the Templars were watching them and he didn't trust them any more than they trusted mages. He glanced down to Tara who had become his shadow, her eyes wide and frightened by all she had seen and heard. She hadn't talked much as a rule, a quiet timid girl whose family had handed her to the Chantry the moment her magic had manifested. She had been four years old, the youngest recorded mage in the Ferelden Circle at least. She barely remembered her family four years on; Sam wondered if that was a blessing or not. Peter was also curled up next to them only just having his seventh name day and recently brought to the Circle. His family had hidden him for a year before a disgruntled worker on a neighbouring farm informed the Templars of his suspicions and Peter had been forcibly removed from his family. He glanced to the First Enchanter who was quietly talking to Petra, offering a tiny smile as Karl came and sat at the table. "Are you alright Karl?"

"I am Sam, thank you for asking. Are you well?"

Sam glanced to Tara and Peter who had fallen asleep. "Not really." He whispered. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That the Templars will make us all Tranquil." He glanced to Karl anxiously. "Is it awful being Tranquil?"

"I remember being afraid for myself and others, now I am free of it. The fear is gone and instead I have a purpose."

"You had a purpose before." Sam whispered. "You were a healer."

"Sometimes our purpose must change. Being Tranquil is preferable to death."

"What does being Tranquil feel like?"

"It does not feel like anything."

"Aren't you worried about the Templars at all now? They hate us more than ever."

"I no longer feel worry or fear. I serve."

Sam gave a frustrated sigh. "You remember you bashed that demon to death right? Tranquil aren't supposed to be able to commit violence." He frowned as Karl's expression remained neutral. "Just be careful, promise me."

"Sam …"

"Promise me!" Sam snapped.

"As you wish; I promise I will be careful."

Sam frowned, glancing to the First Enchanter, no longer having faith that the old man who had seemed so wise and powerful when he had first arrived at the Circle would be able to protect them. _I will keep us safe … somehow._

 ** _xXx_**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	26. Dual Edge Of Truth (Part II)

While the others were finishing their breakfast Rathnal slipped outside taking a deep breath. The air was cold, but the sky was bright and it promised to be a clear if not a warm day. He moved down to the lakes edge and followed it beyond the tavern to a small grove of trees. After Jayden had told him of the spot where he had planted some of the seeds he had hoped to find the precious Wilds Flowers, instead it was a tangle of grass and weeds. Seeing some shoots he knelt down and carefully cleared the small plot hoping the Wilds Flowers would survive and thrive. He turned with a yawn smiling at Ayanna. "With luck they might survive."

"I hope so; we will need them in the days to come. I forgot to ask last night about the potential of Calling Crystals."

Stifling another yawn Rathnal shook his head. "The Knight Commander almost laughed in my face. He said even if they had such items which they don't, he couldn't just go handing them out and apparently they have no-one there with the skill to make them."

"Helpful."

"Indeed. I suppose it was too much to hope for."

"It's a shame we don't have the Calling Crystal from Ostagar, we could have told the Queen to get the one in Denerim. Though there is the one at the Peak."

"And it's staying there." He sighed at Ayanna's raised eyebrow. "Once we do get to Denerim we might have need to contact the Peak; I don't want any none Wardens knowing about them."

"You my friend are becoming as secretive as Duncan."

"Is it so surprising with nobles trying to kill each other and having no idea who to trust. No, for now at least we keep our own council."

"Yes Commander."

"Come on, let's get to Rainesfere and find out what news from her Majesty."

 **xXx**

Ensuring the tome was protected in her pack Morrigan mounted her horse and followed the others, glancing back to the Circle feeling unexpected sorrow for those mages who remained trapped within its walls. She couldn't help but think of Anders and the horrifying knowledge that his own father had handed him over to the Templars. She imagined there was a similar story for any child brought to the Circle. It had made her understand the mages a little more, but even as a child she imagined she would have fought tooth and nail for her freedom. Imagining her mother handing her over to the Templars simply made her anger burn and she imagined she would have fought harder, but she suspected many children simply gave up. She had been almost grateful for how harsh and cold Flemeth had been with her, yet now she felt only fury burn. Flemeth had never seen her as a child, never showed her affection because she was merely a tool. The destiny her Mother had kept from her she now understood and she was furious and horrified. The pages of the tome she had rescued from the Circle were burned into her mind, the long years of her mother's life finally revealed. Shuddering painfully she wrapped her cloak tightly around her, urging her horse on as Rathnal picked up the pace. Anger burned within her, but now the shock was wearing off purpose was taking its place and she vowed to herself that she would never allow her Mother to succeed. For her life to continue Flemeth needed to die, but she could not do such a thing herself. Fists clenched around the reigns she ignored her exhaustion and tried to work out how to kill a woman she could not go near again if she valued her life.

 **xXx**

As they were packing up camp Delilah moved to help Wynne who appeared to be struggling with her tent.

"Thank you; to be honest I have not had much experience with tents."

"Nor I." Delilah stated with a smile. "We shall muddle through together."

Wynne noticed Delilah's gaze move fleetingly to the Captain as he spoke briefly to those under his command, before joining Gabriel to help Dairren prepare for the days travel. "It is always the forbidden fruit that is the most tempting."

"I beg your pardon."

"The young Captain."

Delilah felt her cheeks warm. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I am old my dear, not blind. I understand how you could get caught up in things given the events at Haven. William can be very charming and he is very protective of you, but you are nobility and there can be no future for you."

"I hardly think this is any of your business."

"In my youth I became entangled with a handsome, intelligent and dedicated young man and it cost me more than I could ever have imagined. I merely seek to caution you."

Delilah sighed softly. "I thank you for your concern, but it is unnecessary."

"As you wish but please bear in mind any entanglement will have its consequences."

"What were yours? Consequences I mean?" She flushed at her bold question, but Wynne had started this.

"Losing the most precious thing in the world to me and a subsequent lifetime of regret; just think on what I have said my Lady."

Waiting until Wynne was occupied with Dylan and Robert, Delilah sought out Jayden gesturing him to follow her, heading to a thick knot of trees near the stream, smiling as Airyl stood as though on guard. Believing they were hidden from sight she sighed softly snuggling against him. "We will need to be more careful. Wynne cautioned me against your charms."

Jayden stifled a chuckle. "My charms?"

"Indeed. You were right; I think she assumes you are seducing me rather than me seducing you." She glanced up seeing his amusement. "Well I am seducing you! In a way."

"Oh I know. I think I spent more time in the stream than anywhere else last night."

Flushing Delilah struggled to stop her smile. "Did it help?"

"Not really."

Nipping at her lower lip she became serious. "You know we cannot … well … until we are married."

"I know." Jayden murmured, gently sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I almost wish you were less honourable." She whispered, smiling as he pulled her gently against him, his lips caressing hers with a whisper of a touch that left her weak at the knees. When he pulled back she gave a shuddering sigh. "I should … I should go … somewhere else." Her expression became one of thoughtful amusement. "Perhaps a stream."

Jayden smiled to himself as she made her way back to camp, glancing to Airyl who huffed softly. "What?" He rolled his eyes as she huffed again. "It was just a kiss!"

Standing and stretching Airyl yawned before nudging him to return to camp.

"So judgmental." He murmured affectionately.

 **xXx**

By midday Teagan's estate was in sight and he couldn't help spurring on his horse eager to see his wife.

"Teagan!" Loretta cried out racing to the gates and all but throwing herself at her husband.

Laughing Teagan wrapped his arms around her kissing her, barely aware of the group with him.

"I have missed you." She whispered as they stopped to catch their breath.

"And I you love."

Loretta glanced over the group flushing slightly. "Forgive me please everyone come in you are most welcome, rooms are ready for you all."

"I must speak to the guards then I shall join you." Teagan stated gently kissing her again.

As the group headed towards the house Rosslyn pulled away from the window, her heart pounding, Gawain shifting in her arms sensing her agitation. Though hooded she knew the man closest to Teagan was Cailan, gazing at her son she wondered how he would truly react to being a father. She thought of her own family her heart aching. They would receive her letter soon if they had not already and Maker willing by the time they saw each other again they would be ready to accept Gawain.

 **xXx**

Bann Oswald Trevelyan chuckled as his eldest daughter Caroline was almost knocked off her feet by her boisterous sons Gavin and Torwin as they raced to get to him almost knocking him over as well.

"Grandpa!" Gavin gave a toothy grin hugging him.

Oswald embraced them both, laughing as Torwin started tickling him.

Smiling warmly Caroline settled on a seat next to her mother who moments later was treated to a rather less exuberant, but no less loving greeting from her grandsons. "Maker they never stop."

"You would have them no other way." Helen stated warmly knowing her daughter was devoted to her children. "Is Ronald not with you today?"

"Papa is working today." Gavin informed his grandmother looking a little put out. "But he promised he will get here as soon as he can. He will won't he mom?"

"Of course he will darling." She smiled as Gavin raced over to his brother. "Have you heard from Rosslyn?" Caroline asked watching the boys as they giggled and play wrestled. "It has been months since I saw her last. I heard she was visiting Loretta in Ferelden, but with rumours of a …" She lowered her voice. "Blight. She cannot think to remain."

"You know our sister." Edward stated wandering into the room, finding his legs immediately hugged by the boys. Grinning he lifted them into the air chuckling at their squeals. "Good afternoon Mother." He bent over kissing her cheek. "Father." He stated clasping his arm.

"We didn't know you were coming darling." Helen smiled happily, delighted to see her only son. "Will you be staying, is Phillipa with you?"

Edward winced. "Mother, Phillipa and I …"

"Oh sweet Maker you have not ended another relationship."

"No Mother, she did." He sighed at his parent's startled looks. "You all know very well her heart still belonged to Quin and well he returned from Antiva, swept her off her feet telling her he regretted leaving her. I suppose I could have fought a dual for her, but why when she was clearly still in love with him. I would be a fool to try and stand in the way."

"Very honourable." Oswald stated gripping his sons shoulder in support.

Smiling as her mother began fussing over him; Caroline gave her brother a cheeky grin, having been aware of the breakup. Unlike her mother, she did not like Phillipa and was relieved she would not be joining their family.

Desperate to take the attention from himself Edward passed a sealed letter to his father. "This arrived as I did; I believe it is Rosslyn's penmanship."

Helen's eyes lit up. "Hopefully she will be returning home soon. I know she loves to travel, but really she should be settling down. What that girl needs is a husband and Lord Tumlt is most eager to see her again." She hesitated as she saw the colour drain from her husband's face. "Oswald?"

Edward glanced to his father startled by the worried tone from his mother. "Father?"

Sinking onto a seat Oswald reread the letter oblivious to his family's growing concern.

"Father!" Caroline snapped, concern for her sister bringing a slight tremble to her hands, relieved when he looked up. "What is it?"

Handing the letter to Helen he took her hand as she sank down next to him, a slight gasp leaving her lips.

Glancing to his sister in growing alarm Edward sank to his knees next to his mother, the boys having retreated to their own mother sensing something amiss. "Mother has something happened to Rosslyn?"

Blinking the tears from her eyes Helen took a calming breath. "It seems your sister gave birth to a son a little over a month ago." She glanced to her children meeting their shocked looks. "She went to Ferelden, to Loretta to give birth." She looked to her husband. "Maker how could she think we would make her give up a child?"

Sinking into a seat Edward shook his head. "The circumstances may be undesirable, but you would never do that."

Oswald felt a swell of sorrow, they were right, as much as it would have been a shock, children were far too precious. "It is my fault I was pushing her to wed Tumlt, she told me time and again she did not desire a life with him and in a moment of foolishness I said it was marriage or the Chantry." He rubbed his forehead in regret. "Maker I just wanted her to think about her future. Now of course neither will take place, Maker did she feel this was her only option to avoid them both." He sighed softly. "She said she intends to remain in Rainesfere with Loretta, she does not wish to travel with so young an infant." He smiled slightly. "Gawain, he has a fine name."

"Who is the father?" Caroline demanded. "Have they wed?"

"She says only it is a complicated situation and will explain in person." Oswald stated wondering what man had talked his headstrong daughter into such a situation.

Edward stood. "I will go to her and escort her home."

"She begs us not to come to Ferelden given the danger." Helen stated softly, aching to reassure her youngest child that she and her son were loved.

"I am not going to leave my sister and new nephew to the dangers of a Blight." Edward snapped.

"I agree." Oswald stated. "Your mother and I shall prepare a letter. You will take it to your sister and bring her and our grandson home. I will send ten of my finest men with you; Maker knows what state Ferelden is in."

Caroline rose and clasped her brother's hand. "Tell Ros we love her and she has nothing to fear either for herself or Gawain." She smiled as he squeezed her hand, glancing to her sons who were pressing against her.

"Can we go?" Torwin asked. "I want to see Aunty Ros's baby."

"Me too." Gavin grinned in delight, always eager for new friends.

"We will wait here my darlings and your Uncle will bring them home."

"Hurry Uncle Edward." They demanded.

"I better see about a ship."

"I should tell Genevin." Helen stated with a hint of excitement, turning as her husband clasped her hand.

"Perhaps it would be wiser to wait until we find out the situation with the father." They were a pious family, but when his daughter had joined the Chantry her views became significantly stricter, he suspected Rosslyn's reluctance to tell them the situation stemmed from her sisters views.

Helen sighed but acknowledged it would be for the best. "Just bring them home Edward, we will sort out everything else once they are safe and home."

 **xXx**

It seemed hours passed though it was barely half an hour before Teagan and Loretta joined her, Rosslyn listening carefully to Cailan's alarming situation. "What am I to do?" Rosslyn whispered. "I … I cannot keep Gawain from him."

"Nor am I asking you to." Teagan stated quickly. "In fact I think you should tell him as soon as possible."

"You think it will help with his memories?"

"I have no idea, but he has a responsibility to you and his son. That takes priority. If you are agreeable I will fetch him."

Smiling Rosslyn gently squeezed his hand. "You are a good friend." She glanced anxiously to Loretta as Teagan left the room.

"All will be well. I can stay if you wish."

Biting her lip Rosslyn reluctantly shook her head, putting Gawain in the crib that had been brought into the solar. "I suppose I must do this alone."

"Even should he wish nothing to do with Gawain, which I doubt, Teagan and I will support you in any way we can."

"You are a good friend Loretta, I suppose I must simply wait and see." She moved to the window as Loretta slipped out of the room clasping her hands to stop their tremble.

 **xXx**

Teagan gently gripped his nephews shoulder. "There is someone you must meet."

Curiously Cailan followed his uncle, stopping startled as he entered the room to see a woman standing by the window. As she turned he felt an ache of longing to hold her in his arms, a desire as fierce as the spasm of guilt that almost took his breath away, but this woman was not his wife. He realised he was searching her face, his heart pounding so fiercely it was all he could hear and then there it was, a name, as beautiful as she was. "Rosslyn." He whispered. He saw her eyes widen with shock, her gaze flitting to Teagan, he turned to see his uncle nod encouragingly. "I … I don't remember anything else; I …"

"Speak to her Cailan."

Nodding Cailan waited until his uncle had left the room before he cautiously walked towards the woman who had yet to speak. "I … I am sorry my memories …"

"Teagan explained your head injury and its consequences." Rosslyn stated softly.

"We knew each other before?"

"We did."

"How well did we know each other?"

Rosslyn felt the flush bloom on her cheeks. "We knew each other a few short weeks in truth, but in that time we came to have a deep fondness for each other and …" She swallowed nervously. "We had a moment together, a beautiful moment that was unexpected by either of us."

Cailan felt his stomach lurch, he did not know the type of man he was, but he had not expected to be an unfaithful one. "We were intimate?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"You said unexpected …"

"You invited Cordor, Teagan's cousin and I to dine with you. Cordor was … detained elsewhere so we dined together. We ate, drank a little, you drew me while I played the harp."

"I can draw?"

"Very well in fact." Swallowing anxiously Rosslyn took the carefully folded parchment from a pocket in her skirt and handed it to him.

Cailan stared at the drawing startled, the likeness was uncanny and he had managed to capture her playing the harp beautifully. He couldn't imagine being able to create something like this, but there was no reason for her to lie. He handed it back silently. "What changed from a friendly evening into more intimate circumstances?"

Rosslyn shifted uncomfortably. "I am not sure I should say; perhaps you need to remember …"

"It has been weeks and no spell, potion or tonic has enabled me to recall my life."

"You remembered my name." Rosslyn pointed out gently. "Perhaps more will come back to you now."

"Perhaps, but you say we were intimate, I need to know why I would betray my wife. Is that the kind of man I am?"

Shaking her head Rosslyn gripped his hands their gazes locking. "No, you were deeply upset, you said the Queen had betrayed you. Forgive me but I will not tell you how, you must remember or speak to your wife, I would only be able to tell you what you told me and there are always two sides to everything. That said you were deeply hurt and you were seeking … acceptance, warmth, you … you needed to know if … well if all was as the Queen had suggested during your intimate moments."

Cailan frowned then paled. "You mean I was insecure about my performance in bed?" He shook his head. "I dishonoured you for my own sake!"

"No it was not like that. I wanted to be with you too."

"I …" Cailan turned sharply at a tiny whimper, glancing to Rosslyn as she moved to the crib he hadn't even seen and gently lifted the baby who fell quiet once in her arms.

Rosslyn watched as Cailan's gaze fixed on their son. "His name is Gawain."

"You have a beautiful son my Lady." Cailan stated softly, approaching without realising it.

Swallowing painfully Rosslyn closed the gap between them. " _We_ have a beautiful son."

Cailan felt the truth of it move like a shock wave through him, feeling a rush of such joy he thought he would burst, before the reality struck him. "Have I … did I care for you during the pregnancy?"

"You did not know."

"Why?" Cailan gasped.

"I feared a miscarriage; they are frequent in my family, especially in the later months. You want children so much Cailan, I did not dare give you such news only for it to perhaps be taken from you. In truth I was scared too, I did not wish to tempt fate and I … I feared the Queen's reaction."

Cailan stared at her stunned. "And what of your own family?"

"I have sent them word. I did not tell them because … well our situation is a little complicated. I expect nothing from you Cailan, but if you want to know your son …"

"Of course I do!"

"Would you like to hold him?" She smiled at his nod and gently eased Gawain into his arms.

Cailan stared at his son in awe, sucking in a sharp breath as Gawain opened his eyes, his tiny fist curling around his finger; blinking away tears as his son sighed peacefully and settled back into sleep in his arms.

 **xXx**

Loretta finally had a moment to herself from ensuring all was well with their guests; despite the servants as always doing an excellent job, with so many she wanted to ensure there were no issues. Now however she was desperate to find her friend hoping all had gone well with Cailan. She smiled as Rosslyn joined her, tickling Gawain delighting in his gurgle. "Come let us take a walk in the garden, it is a little warmer this afternoon, perhaps Drakonis will bring with it warmer weather." As they walked outside Loretta pulled her cloak around her a little tighter, the breeze was still cold. "You look happy, I take it all went well?"

"He knew my name and he wants to know his son."

"That is wonderful; see all will be well."

Sinking onto a bench Rosslyn sighed. "Perhaps if I can stop myself from acting like a foolish girl when I am near him; when he looks at me I feel weak at the knees. He has an effect on me no other man has; Maker why does he have to be married and a King?"

"You have a problem with him being King?"

"Only in that I am not of sufficient social standing to even stand a chance of being with him even if he was not already married." She sighed and shook her head. "There is no point in thinking about things I cannot change. He wishes to know Gawain and that is all that matters."

"Have you told him of the circumstances surrounding your evening together?"

"In part though I have not explained what he told me of the Queen's betrayal. That must come from his memories or the Queen herself. I have probably said too much as it is."

"He needed to know." She tickled Gawain's chin before turning back to Rosslyn. "Your family should have received your letter by now." She glanced to her friend seeing the flicker of anxiety in her eyes. "I am sure your family will embrace Gawain as one of their own."

"They will." Rosslyn stated softly. "In time, but I suspect Genevin will make things difficult."

"Forgive me but since becoming a Sister she really has become rather unbearable; besides your family is far too sensible to align themselves with such backward views."

"You know how pious my family is, but you are right, there is no point in worrying myself about it." She gave a soft sigh. "Oh for a world where Cailan and I have a chance at being together."

Loretta gently hugged her. "It will work out; I have no idea how, but I have faith it will."

 **xXx**

Fergus watched Cailan pace the room before reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Cailan for Makers sake sit down and tell me what is bothering you."

Flopping onto the seat opposite Fergus he shook his head. "I have a son."

"Cailan you and Anora have not had a child."

"I know."

"Then …" Fergus frowned and then paled slightly. "You and Lady Rosslyn? Her son Gawain …" They had met only briefly at a late lunch, but now it was not hard to put the pieces together.

"Is my son; Fergus he is wonderful, so healthy and happy."

Fergus stared at him in shock; Cailan seemed to be glowing as he talked; animated and joyful in a way he was not sure he had ever seen. He remembered his own joy when Oren was born and saw himself in his friend.

"It was one night Fergus, Rosslyn told me. I … we …" He sighed. "You told me Anora and I were having problems, but I … I never imagined myself as unfaithful. Rosslyn said I felt betrayed by Anora but she refuses to tell me why. She said she does not wish to influence me further, I must remember on my own or speak to Anora. Maker what kind of man am I?"

Remaining quiet for a few moments Fergus shifted slightly. "There were certainly rumours of your affair, and I spoke to Anora a little time after that and she confirmed you had spent a few hours with another woman because you believed she had betrayed you with another." He shook his head. "I asked her if she had and she said no, but she said she had betrayed you. She would not explain and I do not know what she meant."

"I do not understand any of this, but despite being married to Anora, Rosslyn has my child and I … Fergus I … I cannot stop thinking about her."

"Well whatever happens with Anora and Rosslyn, you have a responsibility to your son."

"I will acknowledge him of course and he will want for nothing."

Fergus couldn't help returning his enthusiastic smile, but in a corner of his heart he feared how Anora would react. As he thought of Anora he thought of Jayden and knew he couldn't keep what he knew to himself any longer. "Cailan there is something we need to talk about. Something Anora confided in me and it explains why I know she is not in league with Orlais."

"Then we should get Teagan, he needs to know too."

 **xXx**

Settling into a comfortable chair Teagan watched as Fergus paced in front of the fire. "Fergus, my wife is rather fond of that rug, would you tell me what is concerning you before you wear a hole in it."

"Sorry I … this is just very sensitive information." Fergus bit his lip, telling Cailan he did not feel was a betrayal as before his injury he knew what he was about to disclose, but he had no idea if Teagan knew. Swallowing the lump swelling in his throat he wondered how Jayden would react to what he was about to do.

Teagan focused his attention on Fergus. "This information that has disturbed you so much; it was given to you by Anora?"

"Yes."

"Information you felt my brother should not be party too?"

"Forgive me Teagan, but I am not sure who to trust anymore, but Cailan knew this information before his memory loss and my mother was adamant that we were to trust you and not your brother. She made that very clear to Aedan and Oriana."

"Very well and this information explains why Anora is not in league with Orlais as my brother suggested."

"Yes. I was unaware of this information before speaking to Anora at the border; but her brother is in Ferelden; in fact returned to Ferelden a short time after he left."

"Fergus what are you talking about?" Cailan's frown deepened as Fergus explained, glancing to his Uncle who looked as astonished as he felt.

"Teagan I have known Anora my whole life, she would never betray us to Orlais. Orlesian assassins hunt for Jayden even now, that is why he is in hiding."

"Then who is he?" Cailan demanded, feeling a rush of protectiveness that surprised him given his lack of any feelings regarding his wife.

"This cannot go further than this room; we cannot know who to trust with this information."

Teagan nodded. "Sadly I agree."

"You know him as Captain William."

"But … sweet Maker are you sure?"

"Why would Anora lie?"

Cailan paled. "He almost died to save me."

"It certainly helped me to understand why you did not want me to fire the trebuchets."

Standing Cailan paced the room in agitation. "I feel this protectiveness towards him and yet I have spoken to him and there was nothing, no memories, no feelings." _Sweet Maker when he finds out about Rosslyn and Gawain Maker knows what he will do._ "I want to speak to him." Cailan demanded. "Now!"

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	27. Dual Edge Of Truth (Part III)

Heading to the training yard Fergus was unsurprised to find his son sparring with Jayden. If things had been different this would be happening in Highever and Oren would have known Jayden all of his life; he felt his heart ache that fate had dealt a different hand. "Captain a private word please."

Jayden nodded but with the serious tone his heart sank. He was aware of the disapproving looks Wynne had given him if he so much as looked in Delilah's direction and given his experiences with her as a child he doubted the Senior Enchanter would have any qualms in going to Fergus or even Cailan if she felt she was getting nowhere with Delilah. He remembered how she had gone to his father wanting to interrogate him with the truth potion Flemeth had given him and wondered at her hypocrisy; that she had been so desperate to get her hands on the truth potion for her own ends and yet had denounced the potion he had been given for his mother. He wondered if it had crossed her mind that the truth potion could also be blood magic, or perhaps that it was for her own ends meant that possibility was ignored. He tried to put aside the childhood anger that still lurked within him towards her, reminding himself that she was only looking out for Delilah and he should be glad of that, but he couldn't help being annoyed that once more she was intruding on things that were none of her business. He inwardly sighed; this was not going to end well.

"Can't we just have a little longer?" Oren pleaded running up to his father; Rascal sitting next to Airyl his huge eyes as pleading as Oren's.

"Later, I promise."

Jayden hunkered down catching Oren's attention. "Lady Delilah could really use some help with her sword work, do you think you could help her until I come back?"

Puffing up his chest slightly Oren nodded, darting over to where Delilah was practicing with a dummy, grinning in delight as she agreed to spar with him.

Fergus chuckled softly. "You have quite the way with him."

Jayden simply smiled. "You wanted to speak to me about something my Lord?"

"Yes, come with me."

As he followed Fergus's swift stride, Airyl at his side; Jayden noticed the tension in the way held himself and wondered if he should simply tell him the truth of himself. However if this was about Delilah the situation would be no different, they were not yet married and he imagined they would be just as concerned for her virtue whether he was William or Jayden. Yet the thought of telling the truth was deeply appealing, but Anora was already furious with him and he had no wish to destroy what little relationship might be salvaged by being at odds with her again. He wondered if perhaps he should go to Denerim, Cailan was well and safe and Rathnal had Alistair, Aedan and the others. He finally acknowledged the deep ache within him for his father and his need to find a way to make things right with Anora and while he would miss Delilah, their separation would not be forever. The thought of reuniting with his father made him smile, his momentary joy turning to anxiety as they entered the study and he realised they would not be alone for this meeting or whatever it was, watching Fergus move over to Cailan and Teagan who were giving him a searching look. If they were going to punish him for kissing Delilah he wished they would just say so instead of this tormenting silence, but he was damned if he was going to be the first to speak. He glanced down to Airyl who looked up, brushing her nose against his fingers, as always glad of her presence.

"Please sit down Captain." Teagan stated.

Anxiety building at the formality Jayden took the seat nearest to him and a little away from the three men. "My Lord is something wrong?"

"A great many things it would seem." Teagan stated with a sigh. "Far beyond any I ever imagined."

Jayden frowned slightly, if this was about Delilah he was sounding a little over dramatic and he had never pegged Teagan as one for dramatics.

"My Lord I …"

"Stop, just stop!" Fergus snapped. "We know the truth, Anora told me. I cannot bear this subservience from you. You are Jayden Mac Tir, you are of noble birth, a future Teyrn for Makers sake!" He bit his lip realising how loud his voice had been, thankful they were having this meeting in a room where no-one should be able to hear them.

Jayden stared at him hard pressed to keep a neutral expression, only managing it through Warin's exhaustive training. He couldn't imagine Anora telling anyone, wondering if perhaps Cailan had remembered something and they were testing the waters. He wanted to admit the truth, but he hadn't hidden for this long just to come out with it because of a suspicion. "I'm afraid you're mistaken my Lord."

Staring at him stunned Fergus felt as though he had been punched in the gut, Jayden clearly didn't trust them. "I assure you Anora did give me this information. You father received a threat on your life not long after your mother …" He hesitated seeing no hint of anything in his gaze, feeling sickened that he had been forced to hide all of who he was even from those who cared for him. "After she returned to the Maker you travelled with Arl Howe and Warin to the Free Marches where your identity was changed and you returned a short time later to Amaranthine as William." When Jayden still said nothing Fergus felt his frustration rise. "Damn it what reason have I given that you do not trust me?"

Glancing to all three men Jayden sighed softly. "Were I actually Jayden Mac Tir as you believe, could you honestly expect me to just acknowledge who I am if I have been hiding all these years as you suggest?" He swallowed uneasily as Cailan approached him.

"I am your King; you will tell me the truth!" Cailan felt a surge of shock at his hesitation. "The truth!" He demanded.

Letting out a huff of breath Jayden held Cailan's piercing gaze. "I have not been Jayden Mac Tir in six years."

Cailan slumped back against the desk. "So it is true. You are my wife's brother."

Meeting his gaze Jayden nodded slightly. "There was a time, before your injury when you called me brother too."

"Is that why you saved me?"

"You are my King; as a soldier I am sworn to protect you, but more than that you are family."

"I am so sorry I do not remember you." Cailan whispered his gut churning.

"It's not so bad, you were furious with me before your injury." He shrugged at Cailan's curious expression. "A difference in opinion; when you remember I am sure we will discuss it at length."

"Indeed."

Fergus slowly rubbed his chin. "I … I owe you an apology." He sighed at Jayden's confused look. "For Ostagar; for firing the trebuchets when you tackled that Alpha."

"You did what you had to do. Besides I didn't expect to survive, I was surrounded and wounded and I had an explosive flask and intended to take as many with me as I could. I didn't get the chance, you did what I intended." He smiled slightly as Fergus slumped into a seat. "I'm a soldier not the boy you knew."

"I need to keep reminding myself of that." Fergus shook his head. "I wish we could tell Aedan and Ellowyn; they will kill me when they find out I knew about you."

Shifting uncomfortably Jayden decided it would be better to reveal the truth. "They already know; as does Ali, Rath, Warin obviously and … and Delilah." He winced as all three men stared at him.

"But not Thomas?" Fergus asked, determined he was going to have several words with his siblings.

"If he does he has never said anything. So many people know now maybe I should just come clean about who I am."

"Have you forgotten there are Orlesian assassins looking for you?" Fergus snapped.

"I'm hardly likely to forget." Jayden stated icily, softening his gaze slightly at Fergus's embarrassed look.

Teagan cleared his throat to break the tension. "May I ask how they know?"

"Ali realised when he saw the scar on my chest during that incident with Ser Hector."

"Ah of course." Teagan nodded remembering the lash Jayden had taken in Alistair's stead.

"And Ali of course had to tell Aedan and Ell. I um … well I wrote to Lyra, Zef and Rath letting them know about my glimpse of the Blight so they could prepare. I wrote in code so Anora wouldn't be able to tell the true message, they just looked like normal letters."

"So Zef and Lyra know too." Fergus stated. "And Anora never knew?"

"I think she suspected Ali, Aedan and Ell knew after Ali got married. He sent William an invitation but not Jayden. A bit of an oversight on his part though I can hardly blame him, he had other things on his mind. That's why she had me reassigned to Ostagar; I think I was becoming a bit of a thorn in her side in Denerim."

"And what about Delilah?" Cailan demanded.

"She came to me at Lothering, said she knew who I was. She said Anora gave it away by the way she looked at me at Nate … at his memorial." He idly thought that Anora would be furious she had let her mask slip in public.

Cailan frowned and glanced to Fergus who suddenly looked unwell. "Who is this Nate?"

"Delilah and Thomas's older brother." Jayden stated softly. "He … he and his wife were killed by bandits in the Free Marches."

"Did I know him?"

Fergus nodded wondering how much he had known before his injury of Nathaniel and Anora's feelings for each other.

Shaking his head Cailan huffed in frustration. "I need my memories back."

Jayden glanced at all three men. "So what now?"

"Now there is something I need to tell you." Fergus stated forcing down his discomfort. "I am afraid Anora is compromised by blood magic."

"What would make you suspect that?" Jayden gasped, his mind racing.

"She knows about Howe's mage. Knew Howe had a blood mage before he attacked Highever! Before he had his men enthralled to kill me and my family."

The colour drained from Jayden's face and he unconsciously gripped the arms of the chair.

Fergus wanted to tell him about what had happened to Ellowyn, but she had made him promise not to tell anyone, she would do it when she was ready. "I do need to tell you something else. Howe is blaming my father for the threat on your life." He didn't think Jayden could look any paler, but he was suddenly afraid he was going to faint.

Jayden forced himself to meet Fergus's gaze realising with horror that whatever was going on, Howe had attacked the Cousland family to find favour with his.

"You have to believe my father would never do this." Fergus pleaded.

"Your father risked his life to save mine on that ship. The world could turn inside out and I would still never believe he would threaten my life."

Relief coursed through him and Fergus was glad he was sitting, his legs feeling like jelly. "I do not pretend to know Arl Howe's motivations, but one suspicion is that he is also enthralled by this mage and is a slave to Orlais."

Jayden glanced at him his stomach churning painfully, forcing himself to be clinical to discern the threads bringing together this plot. "I suppose that might explain why he would attack your family; that is more than enough to destabilize our country, especially now. As for Anora and my father you need have no fears about them becoming enthralled. Like me they are immune to the effects of blood magic meant to affect the mind. I suppose they could be tortured physically, but the effects of that would be more obvious and would have to be hidden. Which begs the question why has she not informed the Templars? Perhaps she hopes to get something on the Arl to bring him down. Does my father know?"

"I am not sure; I was too angry to ask more appropriate questions."

"I am sorry and I know Anora will be too."

Fergus nodded, the death of his parents robbing him of speech for a moment.

"How are you all immune?" Cailan asked gently, hoping to give Fergus time he clearly needed.

"A gift given to an ancestor of my father that flows through the blood line. Both my father and I proved it with the Warden blood mage at Ostagar; I see no reason to believe that Anora would be any different."

Clearing his throat Fergus focused once more on Jayden. "She wants you to return to Denerim where she can keep you safe."

Jayden frowned slightly doubting his sister's animosity had changed so much, seeing something else in Fergus's gaze. "What you really mean is that she wants one of the runestones so you can have a convenient way to communicate."

"That as well." Fergus admitted. "But she does want you to be safe."

Jayden kept a tight hold on the disbelieving retort that sprang to mind. "It does make sense to take her a runestone." He mused. "Though I think it is just as important for you to be able to communicate with the Wardens."

Fergus sighed. "The only other Crystals used for communication I know of are in Highever and Gwaren, neither of which we have access to and despite the Warden Commander's best efforts the Circle is of no help."

"Perhaps the dwarves can help." Teagan stated. "I believe the Warden Commander intends to travel there to invoke the treaty."

"It is worth a try." Fergus stated looking less than hopeful.

"I know someone in Orzammar who might be able to help." Jayden stated thoughtfully. "Shaperate Selac is a friend of Brother Genitivi. I met him while in Orzammar researching; I'm sure he would meet with me."

"Which means you would need to go to Orzammar."

"Yes." Jayden noted Fergus's frown, but held his tongue.

"Two of the Wardens are from Orzammar are they not? Could they not find out if the communication devices can be obtained?"

"Possibly." Jayden conceded. "However they left Orzammar under difficult circumstances, we have no idea how they will be received should they return. I could go to Denerim straight from Orzammar. If successful I could send the means of communication to you and take the other to Denerim, if not I take my runestone."

"No." Cailan stated firmly.

Glancing to him startled Jayden pushed aside the flare of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. "You wish me to leave for Denerim immediately then?"

"You are not going anywhere near Denerim; at least not until we are all going." Cailan stated firmly.

"Might I ask why?"

"Because whether Anora is enthralled or not, Howe very well might be and he knows who you are. You going to Denerim could have you walking right into Orlesian hands."

"Then why haven't they come for …" Jayden hesitated thinking of the First Warden's demands and how allied he supposedly was to the Empress. "If they already know who I am it seems foolish to remain in this guise."

"We cannot know for certain who knows." Fergus cautioned. "None of us might like it, but for the moment you must remain William."

"Then I hope you are all good with secrets, because if any of you slip up I will no longer have the option to remain hidden." He watched all three men pale at the burden they had taken on. "Speak to Warin he can help with making sure you think of me as William. In the meantime, if I'm not here there is less chance of one of you slipping up. Besides, Anora may hate me, but I don't think she would leave me to the mercy of assassins."

"Anora does not hate you." Fergus stated gently.

"She made her feelings towards me very clear some time ago; you have no need to coddle me."

"She and your father thought you were killed at Ostagar until they received your letter. Believing someone dead has a way of changing your perspective." He sighed. "Listen I am not prepared to risk your safety."

"Why? Because I am nobility, the son of a Teyrn, the Queen's brother? You think any of this is less risky than Ostagar?" He gave Fergus the hard look he saved for soldiers who had angered him. "I was shown this Blight and I will not stay behind these walls or any other walls. I will fight until this Blight is ended or death finally claims me. Do I make myself clear?"

Sighing Fergus shook his head. "You do, but you cannot blame me for wanting to keep you safe."

"Then we have a problem because I am a soldier, not the son of a Teyrn you knew as a child. We have no connection and you really need to remember that." He bit his lip at Fergus's hurt look.

Cailan cleared his throat to intervene in the tension that was yet again building between the two men. "I think it is a good idea for you to go with the Wardens; I am sure the Warden Commander would have no objections. You after all were working closely with them before the Blight from all I have heard and I agreed with it then. I see no reason to change my stance now and there is less chance of us slipping up, at least initially, as you say Warin can help us to prepare for your return. Just be careful."

"Of course and there is also another option for means of communication; we take back Highever." He met Fergus's gaze seeing the desire to do just that.

Forcing himself to remain as objective as he could Fergus let out a huff of breath. "We have heard nothing regarding Highever which means no-one is getting out, so I highly doubt anyone can get in."

Jayden chewed his lip thoughtfully. "There is always a way and if we cannot obtain what we need from Orzammar we should consider Highever. If you take the Teyrner back, it is rightfully yours after all, that is less power in Arl Howe's hands and if he is allied with Orlais, we need to make sure Highever's port is not being used to allow Orlesian troops into the country."

Fergus paled. "Maker I had not considered that possibility. Teagan, can we send a raven to Bann Alfstanna? She should be in Waking Sea, mother … she would normally visit her at this time of year before Alfstanna makes a trip to Denerim next month. They were close, she will help us if she can, at the very least she may have information we can use."

"Very well." Teagan stated. "I think it would be better if I write to her in case it is intercepted by Howe's men."

All four silently prayed that the army at the border was not a distraction for one massing by sea.

"There is another problem, how are we going to pay for the means to communicate if the dwarves can help us?" Fergus muttered.

"I did bring back quite a bit of coin from the dragon cult." Jayden reminded them.

"Then I think it's about time we saw this treasure of yours." Fergus stated curiously as he stood.

"I gave it to you remember; apart from the chest of scrolls."

"Come on we can discuss who it belongs to later." Teagan stated with a shake of his head, leading them down into the basement and to the vault. "Sweet Maker." He whispered as he opened the vault door, seeing chests of coin as well as armour and weapons unlike any he had seen before. "They had all of this?"

"This was just what was outside of the Temple."

Frowning slightly Cailan gazed at the sheer amount. "Why would they have it outside? Were they not concerned it would be stolen?"

Jayden kept his expression neutral. "I don't think they were worried about it, they did worship a dragon after all." He felt Fergus's gaze fix on him inwardly sighing; he was going to have to do something about Fergus's guilt that he was sure was behind the tension between them.

"Ellowyn told me how you all sneaked passed the dragon, then they left and you and a few others stayed on. Tell me you did not fight a dragon to get this." Fergus demanded.

"Of course not; I've never fought a dragon in my life. The dragon left and Delilah discovered the treasure after that."

Fergus sighed in relief. "Well I suppose that is something."

 **xXx**

Little over an hour later Teagan, Cailan and Fergus were once more sitting in the study, Jayden having returned to the training yard.

Cailan felt Fergus's hard stare and sighed. "I did not wish to go against you Fergus, but it makes sense for him to go to Orzammar."

"Does it? You were vocal enough about him not going to Denerim."

"Orzammar is hardly going to be the danger Denerim is."

"Cailan!"

"Fine, I want to spend time with my son and I want to do that without feeling guilty, which I am unlikely to be able to do with my wife's brother near me!"

Teagan sighed softly. "Cailan I understand you want to spend time with your son, perhaps if you explained, he is a smart young man and will not remain in the dark about it forever."

"I just want a little time with my son first. Maker knows how he will react when he finds out I betrayed his sister and have a child with another woman."

"I imagine he will be as protective of Gawain as we all are." Teagan stated. "But I understand your hesitancy."

Fergus leaned forward on the chair. "I suspect you want to spend time with Rosslyn as well."

"She is the mother of my child Fergus."

"Indeed."

"I … Maker I did not even know I had a wife; I feel nothing when I think of the name Anora and yet I knew Rosslyn's name." He rubbed his forehead. "What does that mean?"

Teagan gently patted his shoulder. "It means that you have recalled an intense and happy memory. Your memories of late with Anora have been difficult if not painful, perhaps it is no wonder you would remember Rosslyn over Anora, but Cailan despite your problems she is your wife and Ferelden's Queen."

"I know, Maker I know I just … I will tell him, but after he returns from Orzammar."

 **xXx**

Hearing riders approach the gates Jayden saw the party led by Rathnal, even from this distance he could see the stress of events at the Circle had taken their toll, but felt relieved to see Reece and Simon. He turned hearing a delighted gasp from Oren.

"Uncle Dan!" Turning to Jayden he hopped from foot to foot in excitement. "May I please go and see him?"

Smiling Jayden nodded taking the practice sword from him. "You're dismissed."

Saluting Oren signalled to Rascal the pair racing across the courtyard.

Aedan grinned as Oren flung himself against him, Rascal and Hunter greeting each other like boisterous pups.

"You have him well trained." Delilah mused approaching Jayden as he put the practice swords back on the rack.

"The salute was all Oren." Jayden stated with a chuckle. "Coming to see the Wardens?"

Seeing Morrigan she thought better of joining him. "I think I will continue to practice. I will see you later." She felt her stomach flutter at his smile, watching as he sprinted over to the gates smiling as he and Rathnal clasped arms before hugging, feeling her gut churn as he greeted Morrigan, as surprised as she imagined Jayden was as the witch hugged him. Delilah would have assumed it was to annoy her, but for the genuine distress in her expression. She continued to watch them trying to make out what Morrigan was saying, but she appeared to be denying her agitation. Delilah glanced to the sword in her hand wondering what game Morrigan was playing.

Hurrying across the courtyard, Matthew at his side, Dylan slipped through the group gripping Reece's arm and pulling him to one side. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Reece murmured. "We need to talk, but not here." He noticed Dylan's glare in Simon's direction and gripped his arm. "Don't Dylan."

"After what he did …"

"He had orders and he thought he was saving me." He winced at Dylan's astonished stare. "Look Dylan a lot has happened."

"It must have."

Sighing Reece looked at him miserably. "Please Dylan just let me speak to Will and then I will explain."

"Alright." He glanced to Matthew and Simon who had moved away from the group a frustrated look on Matthew's face as Simon refused to say anything until they were in private, noting Reece straightening as the Warden's headed inside.

"It's good to have you back Reece." Jayden stated clasping his arm, turning and greeting Simon who had approached, worrying about the haunted look neither of them could hide. "Get settled then I would like to debrief with you both."

"Yes Captain." They both stated, neither looking forward to speaking about what had happened.

Nodding to Matthew and Dylan the pair took control of their fellows leading them inside to a private room, moments later Wynne and Robert joining them.

Wynne paled as Reece explained the chaos Uldred had brought to the Circle. "That madman! I should have gone with the Wardens to the Circle; I should have …"

"There is no point in second guessing yourself and honestly you didn't want to see that." Reece muttered, glancing to Robert who had slid down the wall and was sitting on the floor staring blankly at his hands. "Robert?"

"I'm fine." He croaked, relief that he hadn't returned to the Circle mixed with grief and horror making him feel sick.

Matthew turned to Simon. "Who survived?"

Rubbing his forehead Simon sighed. "I'm not sure, we left before the … the bodies were identified."

"Knight Captain Dominic?" Matthew almost whispered; as Simon shook his head he slumped into a seat.

"I know you looked up to him."

"He was my cousin." Matthew whispered. "We didn't say anything because I didn't want anyone to think he would show me favouritism." He sighed painfully. "Do you … do you know what happened to him?"

"Matthew …"

"Please Simon."

"He … he …"

"He withstood the demons to the end." Reece stated feeling his stomach clench.

"So he was tortured then?"

"I'm sorry." Simon murmured feeling choked with guilt.

"And you?" Matthew asked gently meeting Simon's reluctant gaze.

"I'm fine."

Matthew was about to press him but saw the look in Simon's gaze and knew they would speak in private.

Dylan worried at his lip. "Reece what about Harin, Karl and Sam?"

"Karl and Sam survived. I'm sorry but Harin was killed by an abomination."

Paling Dylan nodded the elderly mage whose only real joys had been his plants and sleeping had not deserved such a fate.

"Karl beat a demon to death to save Sam." Reece whispered.

"That's impossible!" Wynne gasped. "Tranquil are incapable of violence."

"Well clearly not."

"A Tranquil cannot be possessed and yet …" Wynne worried at her lip; was it possible that a spirit of Justice or Command perhaps had helped him.

"Maker knows what they will do to him." Dylan uttered in horror.

Swallowing down her self-revulsion Wynne steadied herself. "They will need to be sure he is not a danger."

"You mean they will torture him!" Dylan snarled.

"As a Tranquil …"

"Don't!" Dylan snapped at Wynne. "Don't you dare say he won't feel it the way we would."

"Well of course he will; he just won't carry it the way we might."

"Oh and that makes it alright then!"

Matthew glanced to Simon who was looking slightly sick. They both knew given the circumstances those left in the Circle would likely face harsh times, particularly with Dominic gone who had always been a calming and balancing influence.

"Perhaps it would be sensible for you to rest." Wynne stated directing her gaze to Reece and Simon. "I will keep myself available should you wish to talk. Robert perhaps you would like to come with me."

"No thanks, I think I will just stay here for a while." He could feel Wynne's disapproval, but simply didn't care.

"As you wish."

Reece sighed in relief when she left. "There are times when I can't stand that woman." He glanced to Simon. "If you need any more healing …"

"I'm fine." Simon stated bluntly.

Dylan took Reece's arm. "Come on, let's get you settled you are sharing a room with Robert and myself just across the hall. Come on Robert." He couldn't help smiling as Robert immediately got to his feet following them out.

Turning to Simon when the mages had left Matthew frowned. "What happened to you?"

Shuddering painfully Simon felt his tightly held composure crack, a tearful whimper breaking free from his lips. "I have never felt so afraid."

Sinking onto the seat next to him Matthew remained silent as Simon spilled out everything that had happened, gently holding him when he broke down unable to speak anymore. Words were insufficient but he spoke regardless, promising Simon he would always have his back.

Shuddering Simon nodded choking back tears. "I have to speak to the Captain soon. I … what I did at Ostagar …"

"Explain your orders; your intention to save Reece not hurt him. Be honest and he will understand."

"Will he? Matthew I can't go back there, to the Circle I mean. Everything I saw, everything that happened … I wish I had died at Ostagar."

"You don't mean that you are just hurting right now."

"I do mean it Matthew. That demon haunts my sleep, I feel tainted, as though I will never be clean again."

"You held out Simon, you didn't succumb to the demon. You fought it every step of the way."

"If I'd stayed with Dominic and Cullen, if I …"

"Stop you can't do this to yourself. Those children needed to be protected, they are innocent. You followed your orders, did your duty." He winced at Simon's empty gaze. "Dominic and Cullen were experienced Templars and those children needed protection. I would have done exactly what you did."

"You don't need to try and make me feel better."

"I'm not. I'm trying to make you understand what happened is Uldred's doing and every damn mage that stood with him, not yours."

"They enthralled so many of our Order, how is that possible? I saw Templars kill each other, saw them obey the commands of demons. Maker we are supposed to be so devout, so strong and yet we fell so easily."

"Not all." Matthew stated firmly. "I know it's hard to put aside the horror and pain, but you were never sure about yourself as a Templar, not truly I think, but now you know. Now you know that you can stand up to demons and blood mages and not falter in duty or in resolve." He smiled at Simon's astonished expression. "I am proud to call you a brother Templar." He felt Simon's need to protest and hushed him. "I mean what I say you know that; now bathe and have some food before you meet with Will."

Simon nodded wearily, grateful for Matthew's support, suspecting he would get a very different response from the Captain.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	28. Planning (Part I)

Oren had stuck to his uncle's side chatting nonstop as they went to his room, sitting on the bed as Aedan dumped his pack and began removing his armour; Rascal and Hunter settling after their boisterous greeting. Finally unable to contain his excitement Oren began bouncing where he was sitting. "Uncle Dan, do you want to hear something?"

"Always." Curious he leaned closer to his nephew at his gesture; smiling as Oren cupped his hands around his ear.

"Captain William faced a dragon all by himself, but it's a secret!" Oren whispered, bringing his finger to his lips to emphasise his point.

"Then how do you know?"

"I heard Aunty Ell and Lady Delilah talking about it." Oren grinned excitedly. "It was a really big dragon! He said so when I asked him."

Aedan shook his head but smiled. "I wouldn't expect it to be anything less where Will is concerned." He turned at the knock, grinning as Ellowyn hurried into the room hugging him fiercely, Fleta jumping up at him before darting over to Hunter, tail wagging furiously. Fergus and Oriana following a moment later, Aedan couldn't help laughing at their hugs, feeling intense relief that none had been harmed in his absence. Then he noticed something in the way Fergus was looking at himself and Ellowyn and although it wasn't anger precisely he knew his brother wasn't happy about something. He felt his stomach twist slightly as Oriana hustled a reluctant Oren and Rascal out of the room leaving the siblings to talk.

"What's on your mind Ferg?" Ellowyn demanded. "You look as though you have just eaten something unpleasant."

"How could you not tell me about Jayden?" He hissed, keeping his voice a whisper.

"What about him?" Aedan asked cautiously glancing to Ellowyn.

"Well perhaps the fact his life was threatened! Or maybe that he is a bloody Captain in the army! Or maybe even that he has been training my son for weeks now!"

Ellowyn shifted uncomfortably. "We were not supposed to know and he made us promise not to tell anyone else."

"How do you know?" Aedan demanded.

"Anora told me, she wants him to go to Denerim." He was startled as Ellowyn gripped his arm so tightly it hurt.

"You cannot let him go; that would be just what Howe wants."

"For the moment apparently Howe remains under the impression that he was killed at Ostagar."

"And Anora wants him to just go to Denerim? That is madness!"

"Maybe she's going to hand him over to Howe." Aedan stated through clenched teeth. "I would not put it past her."

"Aedan!" Fergus snapped. "Anora is our Queen you will show her respect."

Scowling Aedan sat down on the edge of the bed. "I do not trust her. Besides how do we know she has not been enthralled by Howe's mage?"

"Jayden seems to think that is very unlikely given he and his father are apparently immune to blood magic to control the mind."

Ellowyn paled. "You definitely cannot let him go; he might decide with his immunity he might be able to get close enough to her to take her down."

"I doubt that has even crossed his mind." Fergus soothed.

"Did you tell him what happened to me?"

"No, but I did tell him that Howe is blaming our father for the threat to his life. That came from Anora so I had no need to reveal your … experience."

Nipping her lip Ellowyn let out a shuddering breath. "What did he say?"

"He said he would never believe our father would threaten his life." He almost smiled at the visible relief of the twins.

"Does Anora believe Howe?" Ellowyn asked cautiously.

"No and she is trying to get proof. I … I did not want to say anything, but given the circumstances I think you should know she knew Howe had a blood mage before you were at the Keep."

"She knew!" Aedan exploded jumping to his feet, glancing sharply to his sister as she brought her hand to her chest and sank onto the edge of the bed. "Ell." He gasped moving to her side.

"She knew?" Ellowyn whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks; sniffing as Fleta was immediately at her side, patting her gently as she whined.

"She said she is trying to get proof that Howe is working with a blood mage."

Ellowyn shuddered. "She could have stopped all of this. I would never have been trapped in the Keep, the attack might never have happened, Oren would never have been poisoned." She met her brother's concerned gazes her vision blurring with tears. "How could she betray us like that? It's not even as if she has the excuse of being enthralled like those other poor souls."

Swallowing painfully Fergus sat next to her gently taking her hand. "I was angry with her too, but I do not think she ever imagined Howe would do what he did. It is possible that Howe himself is enthralled."

"Maker this is madness!" Aedan snarled. "So what do we do?"

"We stay away from Denerim until we have an army and Maker willing by then Cailan will have his memories back."

Aedan glanced to the Cousland blade his brother wore at all times, as though he couldn't bear to be parted with it for even a moment. He realised Fergus was watching him and turned away trying to calm the rage in his heart. He bit his lip as he felt Fergus grip his shoulder.

"We will have justice Dan, I promise."

"I only need one promise Ferg; that no matter what happens at the end of it, enthralled or not that man is dead." He sighed as Ellowyn hugged him hearing her soft whisper that no matter what happened, Howe and the mage would be sent to the Void. He glanced to Fergus knowing he would have heard, wondering which one of them would get to Howe first.

Sighing Fergus stood. "I need to meet with Cailan and the Warden Commander, we can talk again later."

Nodding Ellowyn wiped her cheeks and offered him a smile, relieved he relaxed slightly as he left the room before she turned to Aedan. "Whatever Anora was and is doing she cost us our parents, our home." She shuddered thinking of all the days she had been forced to listen to the mage, feeling the magic trying to compel her. "She is as much to blame as Howe; she played the Game and we are suffering for it." She sighed as Aedan pulled her gently into his arms.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Perhaps she will not be in a position to play with people's lives when the rest of the nobility and the Chantry finds out she knew about a blood mage and did not inform the Templars." She felt Aedan tense. "Do we let her get away with it because she is Queen?"

"No and I do not care about Anora, but if we go against her we risk losing Jay."

"Then we do it in such a way that she reveals herself."

"How?"

"I do not know, but she will face consequences for her part in this, I swear it!"

 **xXx**

Settling at the table Rathnal took a calming breath, he was not yet used to addressing nobility and certainly not the King.

"What happened at the Circle?" Cailan asked gently realising how nervous he was.

Rubbing the back of his neck Rathnal explained the events from reaching the Circle, his decision to find the First Enchanter and their fight with Uldred.

"This is all deeply disturbing." Cailan muttered. "That this could happen means that something was very wrong in the Circle. When this Blight is over I will need to speak to the Grand Cleric, blood magic cannot be tolerated."

Teagan cleared his throat struggling to take in the horror of such betrayal. "Do the Templars have everything in hand now?"

"I doubt things will be sorted for some time, but in terms of the demons and abominations they have all been vanquished. The Knight Commander said the remaining mages would be tested, but what that involves I have no idea. He also sent a Templar to the nearest watchtower for a message to be sent to Denrim to revoke the request for the Rite of Annulment."

Cailan shook his head. "What else must our country contend with?"

"We also have another issue as Wardens as you are aware." Rathnal rubbed his forehead. "I suspect if we were to go to Denerim as the General has demanded we would not be leaving again in a hurry; so my intention is to obtain the support agreed upon in the remaining two treaties before I step foot in the city."

Fergus nodded. "I agree, any of us going to Denerim now would be a mistake. Though I will let you know the Queen is not happy that we will not be going immediately."

Rolling back his shoulders to relieve the ache Rathnal shifted slightly. "Well let us hope her Majesty does not become more forceful in wanting us there. In any case hopefully Orzammar will be less problematic and more generous with their support then the Circle."

"You still intend to travel there next?"

"It would seem logical in terms of location."

"When will you leave?" Fergus asked.

"We will need to resupply and let our horses rest, no more than two days, the Archdemon will not be resting."

"I can help with that." Teagan stated. "If you give me a list of what you need, I will ensure you have it."

"That is very generous of you, but surely the markets in Rainesfere will have what we need and we have some coin."

"Yes which you will no doubt need. It is in everyone's interests that you succeed. Let me help in this small way."

"Thank you, it is appreciated."

"Excellent." Cailan stated. "Assuming you have no objections William will be accompanying you. We cannot give up communication with yourself; therefore he will speak to a contact of Brother Genitivi, a Shaper Selac in the hopes the dwarves can help with our communication needs."

Rathnal could barely hide his delight that his friend would be accompanying them. "I have no objections. Along with Orzammar I was thinking about leaving some of my Wardens here to scout south. We need to know how far the Darkspawn are advancing and get as much information on their movements as we can; if you are agreeable to them using Rainesfere as a base of course. Assuming there are no objections I will also leave the Dalish treaty with Constable Ayanna, should my group not return for some reason they will have instructions to find the Dalish. After what happened at the Circle I am taking no chances."

"I have no objections." Teagan stated. "And would value any information they could give us."

Nodding Rathnal shifted in his seat. "If we are done I should speak to my Wardens we have planning to do."

"Of course." Cailan stated getting to his feet. "Whatever you need Warden Commander let us know." He watched Rathnal head out. "Well if that is all I think I will go and spend some time with my son."

Fergus smiled slightly planning the same, needing some light to keep the darkness at bay.

 **xXx**

Knowing they needed a place to speak in private when he received Rathnal's summons for a meeting, Alistair had offered his cottage as their meeting place. It was strange returning to his home without Bethany, so much joy had been experienced here, so many dreams imagined and now it was host to the Warden's war council. He glanced to Aedan who gripped his shoulder in support, managing to get everyone relatively comfortable before they started.

After bringing Rory, Peter and Perrin up to date on events at the Circle Rathnal took a moment to order his thoughts. "If going to the Circle has taught me anything it is to prepare for the unexpected. To that end I intend to split us again. Myself and half of our number will go to Orzammar and see if the dwarves will be more helpful than the Circle. Should something happen and we not return the other half will have the Dalish treaty and will need to seek them out."

Perrin shifted restlessly. "Why wait? The second group can seek out the Dalish right away."

"With no means of communication and with such a vast area to cover I am loath to split us up at either end of the country. I intend for us all to go to the Brecilian Forest, we will have to split up while we are there of course, but at least we will not be so far apart."

"So what is the second group going to do?" Rory asked curiously.

Rathnal glanced over the map laid out on the table. "With Rainesfere as a base the second group will scout to the south, I have already secured Bann Teagan's support with this. The Darkspawn will not be content to remain in the Wilds and I want to know if they are on the move and where they are going, but the group is not to engage unless absolutely necessary. We still have our broaches so they shouldn't sense us."

"So who is going where?" Alistair asked trying to hide his eagerness. "I'd like to go with you to Orzammar if I may."

Rathnal smiled slightly; despite the dire situation he knew his friend had always wanted to visit the last dwarven city. "Ayanna as Warden Constable you will lead the scouting party. I would prefer an equal sharing of skills between the groups, but I will listen if anyone has a particular preference, however Faren and Sereda you must accompany me, you both understand the ways of Orzammar and I will need your knowledge and guidance."

Sereda winced. "I understand your reasoning, but I am not sure we will be helpful. We were exiled after all."

"You are both Wardens now; King Trian can do nothing to either of you."

Sereda gave a bitter laugh. "I really do need to educate you in the dwarven way of life. We will have a target on us the moment we enter Orzammar make no mistake, but if you think it will help I will not protest." She returned his smile.

Perrin shivered. "I'd rather not go underground again unless absolutely necessary." He flushed at Rathnl's searching gaze. "But I will do whatever you order of course."

Rathnal rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Alright, Sereda, Faren, Alistair and Rinna you're with me. Will is going to be joining us so I suspect Morrigan will and possibly Sten. If Morrigan declines, Perrin I will need you with me, I like having at least one mage in the company. The rest of you will be under Ayanna's command. You will share whatever information you gather with Bann Teagan so he can prepare his defences and aid in evacuation where appropriate. I would imagine there will be refugees heading north if they are not already. We are supposed to be neutral, but this is a Blight and we need support, so if you see opportunities to gain support grab them.

 **xXx**

As soon as the meeting was over Alistair headed back to the estate to seek out Teagan and his brother needing to touch base with his family. He grinned in delight as Ratcatcher suddenly appeared, winding around his legs and rubbing against him. Scooping him up Alistair's grin broadened at the loud purrs, laughing as Ratcatcher rubbed his head against his chin, stroking him around the ears and under his chin just the way he liked it. "I've missed you."

Ratcatcher snuggled against him the feeling mutual.

Still carrying the cat Alistair moved through the corridors to Teagan's private solar, finding his family, Ratcatcher jumping onto a bookshelf cleaning his paws as Alistair was fiercely hugged by Teagan and his brother. Alistair hugged them just as fiercely; after the horror of the Circle he needed their love and support. He declined to talk about what had happened, pointing out they had already heard what had happened from Rathnal and frankly he would be happy to never speak of it. He was glad that both men seemed to understand he needed distraction; so much death and horror made his ache for Bethany all the stronger.

"I have something I need to tell you." Cailan stated gently. "And I wish to ask your permission for something."

"Alright." Alistair stated cautiously.

Cailan let out a low breath glancing to Teagan who nodded. "Brother I … I …" He rubbed his face not sure how to tell him glancing up as Alistair gripped his arm.

"You can tell me anything Cailan."

"I have a son, Gawain." He realised he was holding his breath as he met Alistair's shocked gaze.

"I … I had no idea Anora was pregnant."

"She was not."

Raising an eyebrow Alistair leaned closer. "Cailan what's going on?" He listened as Cailan blurted out his evening with Rosslyn and the son he had only recently found out about. Alistair listened quietly waiting until Cailan fell silent. He swallowed painfully his voice tight with anxiety. "Will you acknowledge him?"

"Yes of course. Ali I love Gawain, he is my son." Cailan paled, realising the significance to his brother. "Ali this is different … our father …"

"This isn't about me this is about Gawain." Alistair interrupted firmly. "I just needed to know he would know his father, that he will be loved."

Swallowing painfully Cailan rubbed his forehead. "I am not sure what truly happened between Anora and myself to lead to this outcome, but my son will know me and know how much he is loved."

"And Rosslyn? She is a good woman Cailan and deserves to be respected!"

"She does. We are trying to work out what to do, but I have feelings for her, I remembered her name."

"And Anora, do you remember anything of her?"

"Nothing."

Alistair nodded thoughtfully. "May I see him?"

"Of course and that brings me to the permission part. I would like to tell Rosslyn who you are, Loretta too."

Alistair hesitated for a moment and then smiled. "I have no objection."

Smiling broadly Cailan glanced to Teagan who squeezed Alistair's shoulder as he left the room.

"I can't believe you have a son."

"It was a surprise to me too, believe me."

"Did you know about Rosslyn's pregnancy before your head injury?"

"She says not, she did not want to tell me until the baby was born. She has asked nothing of me only expressed the hope I would wish to know our son." He smiled unconsciously. "He is wonderful." He turned as the door opened, his smile broadened as Rosslyn entered the room holding a sleeping Gawain, Loretta following, Teagan closing the door behind them.

Alistair's gaze locked on the baby feeling a rush of love and protectiveness he hadn't expected. He was barely aware of Cailan explaining to Rosslyn and Loretta who he truly was, so focused on Gawain he was startled when Loretta hugged him. He gave her a shy smile glancing to Rosslyn who he realised was looking at himself and Cailan noting their similarities. He realised he was holding his breath as Gawain woke.

Smiling Rosslyn moved over to Alistair. "Gawain this is your uncle."

Alistair gave her a startled look as she gently placed the baby in his arms, terrified by how fragile he seemed.

Smiling Rosslyn guided him to a seat. "Babies are more robust than we expect."

Grinning as Gawain grabbed his finger Alistair gazed at his nephew feeling more determined than ever that he would find a way back to Bethany and his own child. "He's beautiful."

Gazing at Alistair and her son Rosslyn knew without a doubt he would be accepted and loved by the people that mattered. Returning Alistair's smile she leaned back into her chair, his reaction had renewed her faith and in her heart she believed Gawain would be loved and accepted by her own family, no matter the circumstances of his conception.

 **xXx**

Sitting on the edge of the bed Simon finally allowed himself to relax. The debrief had not gone as he had expected not only because Reece had backed him up even his actions at Ostagar, but because William had not raged at him. Instead he had listened attentively, his questions were surprisingly sensitive and he had found himself opening up about what had happened without feeling further traumatised by the re-telling. Reece had felt the same, both leaving the debrief feeling somehow lighter in the burden they carried, though the sadness and horror of what had happened would always be with them. He glanced up as Matthew joined him.

"How did it go?"

"He didn't shout, didn't blame me for anything, there was no judgement, he just listened and I told him everything." He shook his head. "I didn't intend to, but he is so damn easy to talk to."

"That's good isn't it?"

Simon stared at his hands. "He actually apologized to me about Ostagar; said he should have asked if we were given any specific orders for the battle. Not that he expected it to come from us, but he has asked for the future that we relay any orders that we are given to him so we are not in a situation of conflicting orders again." He flushed slightly. "He did say no Smiting the mages in the group."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "And Maker forbid we have a situation where that would be necessary such as blood magic?"

"In those circumstances he will not interfere."

"Thank the Maker for that, I don't want to have to go up against him."

"You have nothing to be worried about you are friends."

"Yes we are and I would rather not lose that friendship thank you."

"I can understand that. I … I really didn't expect him to go easy on me."

"He's not a fool and you've been through a lot."

"Still … I think he is going to speak to you about keeping an eye on me." He sighed softly. "He's probably worried I will go crazy or attack the mages."

"Or he could just be acknowledging that you have been through a traumatic experience and you might benefit from the support of someone you know who is also a Templar."

"Probably."

"Did you tell him you didn't want to return to Kinloch Hold?"

"I did."

"And?"

"He was honest with me that he cannot say what will happen after the Blight, but he said should we all survive he will be actively working to keep us as a permanent part of the army."

"See, I told you."

"He seems genuinely concerned about us, all of us."

"Why does that surprise you?"

"I … well I knew he would be concerned about Reece, but after Ostagar …"

"Will can be harsh at times, but only if it's necessary."

"You don't think I deserved it?"

"After what you've been through, no."

"What happened at the Circle played no part in my actions at Ostagar."

"True, but you had your orders and Will understands that."

"You had the same orders and you stayed."

"I was deeper in the fight."

"You would still have stayed."

Matthew sighed. "Maybe."

Flexing his hands Simon clenched them trying to ignore their tremble.

"Do you need more healing?" Matthew asked cautiously.

"No, I just need some sleep, but every time I close my eyes …" He shuddered painfully.

"I'll be right here." Matthew soothed.

Sighing Simon lay on the bed, letting the tiredness sink through him, his eyelids closing on their own praying that for one night he would not be plagued with nightmares.

 **xXx**

Suppressing a yawn, Ellowyn smiled as Jayden finally joined them, Aedan, Alistair and Rathnal already almost finished their third drinks. "Is everything alright?"

"I was just finishing the debrief with Reece and Simon." He glanced to Rathnal. "It sounds like the Circle was worse than I imagined."

"It was." Rathnal muttered. "But you've had adventures of your own I hear; a dragon no less."

Jayden glanced to Ellowyn who held up her hands.

"Do not blame me."

"Oren could barely contain his excitement." Aedan muttered. "I think you are his hero."

Jayden almost choked on the whiskey Alistair had passed him. "I doubt that."

"A dragon." Rathnal muttered. "Are you at least going to tell us what happened?" His eyes widened as Jayden explained the Gauntlet and Andraste's request of him. "Wait so you took a dragon egg to a dragon and you had no armour or weapons!"

"Can you not look at me like that? I'm not a child."

Shaking his head Aedan moved to the window and sat on the seat. "You are still the youngest of us."

Rolling his eyes Jayden leaned back into the chair taking another sip of his drink.

"What is it with you and trouble?" Rathnal muttered.

"You're a fine one to talk given you just had to deal with abominations and demons! Anyway, what would you have done?" Jayden demanded.

"Said thanks, but no thanks." Aedan muttered.

"Holy Andraste had just healed me!" Jayden protested. "It seemed only fair I do as She asked."

"But a dragon!" Alistair shook his head. "A dragon!"

"Maybe Andraste was protecting you." Rathnal stated thoughtfully.

Jayden nodded. "Sure let's go with that if it gets you off my back."

"We only care about you." Ellowyn soothed.

"Then tell them to stop looking at me like I have two heads!" He glanced up as Aedan suddenly stood and leaned over him, his hands gripping the arms of the chair effectively hemming him in.

"A dragon!" Aedan growled. "You told Ferg you had never fought a dragon before."

"And I haven't. He didn't ask me if I'd gone near one, just if I'd fought one."

"You are maddening."

A slow smile spread across Jayden's face. "Jealous?"

Aedan stared at him startled and then laughed. "Maybe a little." He moved back shaking his head.

"Come on, I was healed can't we just be happy about that and forget about the rest?"

Grinning Rathnal poured out more whisky. "I'll drink to that."

 **xXx**

A few hours later after the others had given their excuses and left, Jayden poured another whisky for himself and Rathnal. "So what happened in the Circle? The parts you aren't saying."

"Abominations, enthralled Templars, terrified mages and crazy ass blood mages aren't enough?"

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but I'm here if you do."

Rathnal worried at his lip. "Did you know Uldred?"

"He was the one that gave me the First Enchanters diary. I was never sure why and now I suppose I never will. The man always gave me the creeps though, there was just something not right about him."

"Well I'd say with good reason. Oh and I hate the bloody Fade!"

Jayden listened in awe as Rathnal recounted his journey to rescue himself and the others. "How did you manage to do all that when you aren't a mage?"

"No idea and only Ayanna and you now know about the whole changing form thing so keep it to yourself. I don't fancy the Templars after me."

Jayden nodded thoughtfully. "Still it does seem amazing that you could do all of that without magic. What was it like changing your form?"

"Bloody strange; the golem was great I admit that; I've never felt so powerful, but being a mouse is no fun and that damn burning body and spirit …" He shuddered. "I never want to go through that again." Worrying at his lip he took another sip of his drink. "I know those things were demons but I ..." He glanced up as Jayden's hand rested lightly on his wrist.

"It wasn't Duncan or any of the others." He hesitated as Rathnal looked away a guilty look on his face. "You didn't mention Simon's Fade dream."

"I … um … would rather forget that one, I'd rather forget them all."

"But there's something more with that one."

Rathnal sighed and rubbed his neck. "It … well …" He sighed. "Did he tell you?"

"He mentioned his experience and what you had to do."

"I … it was awful."

Jayden leaned back in his chair. "It wasn't me Rath."

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"I suppose not, but I'm here, I'm alive and I'm coming with you."

Finishing the glass Rathnal smiled. "So I should expect trouble then." He grinned as he darted out of the chair to avoid Jayden's playful punch. "Well one good thing, I don't suppose we will come across any dragons in Orzammar."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	29. Planning (Part II)

Slipping down to the far end of the garden Jayden felt a rush of excitement as Delilah grabbed his hand and pulled him into a semi-secluded area, Airyl huffing softly at being relegated to guard duty. They shared a brief kiss, his disappointment at its brevity pushed aside at the serious expression on her face.

"I want to go to Orzammar. I intend to put my case to Cailan in a few moments." Delilah flushed at his searching gaze. "I want to contribute something meaningful. You know my experience in the Gauntlet."

"And you still feel you have to prove you're not like your father?" He gently took her hand at her sigh. "Delilah." He waited until she looked at him. "You are nothing like your father, but if you need to prove it I understand that. The Wardens are targets however and you need to understand what that means."

"It means I might have to fight and … and kill." She shuddered remembering the cultists whose lives she had taken.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I would prefer not to kill anyone again, but I will not stand by and do nothing when our country is falling apart and if anyone attacks us I will do what I must."

"Then assuming you will join us, we will continue training on the journey."

"Thank you for not telling me I have to stay behind unlike my brother, Warin and Fergus." She sighed softly. "That is why I am going to Cailan, he outranks them all of course. I only hope he is more amenable." She frowned at Jayden's smile. "It is alright for you, no-one is going to stop you going anywhere!"

"I beg to differ. I have been ordered by the King to stay away from Denerim; despite Anora's apparent insistence that I go there immediately. On top of that Fergus wanted to stop me going to Orzammar; since finding out who I am he has become annoyingly protective. Luckily for me Cailan was for the idea." He smiled at Delilah's frown. "You're wondering why Cailan is letting me leave Rainesfere at all."

"Well yes given he knows who you are, it seems odd."

"I suspect things would be more comfortable for him spending time with his son if his wife's brother is not around."

Delilah bit her lip. "Does he know you know?"

"I don't think so."

"Perhaps you should tell him."

"This is his business Delilah not mine, he will tell me or not in his own time."

"I suppose. So many secrets, how do you keep them all straight in your head?"

"Practice I suppose." They glanced to Airyl who whined softly.

"I suppose that is my cue." Smiling Delilah pressed her lips quickly to his before taking her leave.

Leaning against the wall Jayden sighed softly. "I'm so tired of secrets Airyl." He smiled as she gently nosed his hand.

 **xXx**

Settling in a chair beside Delilah, Cailan smiled. "You wanted to talk."

"I do, Cailan I wish to accompany the group going to Orzammar."

"Why in the Void would you want to do that?"

"I need to prove myself worthy. During the Gauntlet at Haven I was confronted by a future version of me and she said she was my father's right hand." She shuddered. "I am not like my father, but the Gauntlet showed me my fear and I have to prove myself worthy of the trust Holy Andraste has placed in me."

"What trust?"

Swallowing painfully Delilah wiped at the tears she suddenly realised were slipping down her cheeks. "If I had failed the test I would have been locked in that room for eternity. I swore to her I was not like my father, that I would never fall to darkness as he has. How can I prove that to her if I remain hidden behind these walls? For faith to mean anything it must be tested. I have to prove that my words were truth. I have to stand against the darkness."

"You do not need to go to Orzammar to do that."

"And what will I do here? Walk the gardens trying not to think of what my father will do next? I must have purpose Cailan, please."

"Delilah being with the Wardens is dangerous."

"We are in a Blight, everywhere is dangerous. Besides with the Darkspawn on the surface Orzammar is probably the safest place to be right now."

Cailan hesitated, unable to deny the logic. "That is as maybe, however Fergus has sworn to keep you safe and he cannot ensure that if you are parted; not to mention your own brother and his natural feelings of responsibility towards you."

Delilah drew herself up in the seat. "I am aware. However at Haven I was forced to protect myself and others and I survived. If it was Ellowyn sitting here she would get to go and do you know why? Because she is fierce, courageous and she would not take no for an answer and neither will I! We must each play our part in this dark time Cailan." She sighed in frustration. "Must I beg?"

"I suspect I will not be able to deter you from this course will I?" He worried at his lip as she shook her head. "Very well, but you cannot go without some protection. William has business in Orzammar, I could assign him as your protector, but given your situation I suspect it would not be seen as appropriate."

"We are perfectly capable of controlling ourselves."

"I hope so for both of your sakes. Very well I suggest we speak to Fergus and your brother together; perhaps explaining your reasoning as you have done with me will help them to understand."

"Whatever it takes."

"Of course we will also need to clear it with the Warden Commander; I will arrange a separate meeting with him."

"Thank you Cailan, I appreciate it."

"I only hope I do not live to regret this. Speaking of regrets, might I ask has William calmed down about the Ashes incident? I have not spoken of it to him."

Delilah flushed. "Yes I believe so, but I should have discussed it with him first and not assumed. He has had so much taken from him; it was foolish of me to do that."

"He mentioned I was angry with him before my injury but did not say why; do you know anything about it?"

Hesitating Delilah met Cailan's pleading gaze, feeling unable to remain silent given he was helping her. "I would imagine that was to do with having given him the order to retreat with the General and instead he remained on the battlefield." She winced at his shocked look.

"Why would he disobey my orders?"

"Oh Cailan even without your memories you should know the answer to that. He loves you; he would die to protect you."

Sighing softly Cailan rubbed his neck to ease the tension. "I … it is difficult to be told how close we were and yet have no memories, no tangible connection."

"Give it time, I have faith that your lost memories will return to you."

"I wish I had such faith." He smiled as she gently squeezed his hand.

"Speaking of connections." Delilah stated softly. "Lady Rosslyn seems very nice." She almost smiled at his cornered look at the swift transition in conversation.

"She is."

"And Gawain is adorable."

Cailan smiled unaware of the proud look on his face. "He is."

"Gawain is your son isn't he?"

"I … how ...?"

"I am not a fool Cailan." She leaned back into the chair. "And I distinctly remember suggesting it to you at one point."

"Excuse me?"

"Not Lady Rosslyn of course, but having a child out with your marriage."

"I do not understand. Did you know of the problems within my marriage?"

"Indeed."

Cailan gripped the arms of the chair edging forward slightly. "Delilah I need to know what happened. Nothing is working to return my memories and I need to know what went wrong in my marriage that I have a son with another woman."

"Senior Enchanter Wynne …."

"Has not found anything else to help me! Please Delilah. When did we speak of my marriage, what did I say?"

"We spoke of it at my brother's memorial."

Cailan paled. "Maker what kind of man am I that I would burden you at such a time?"

"It was not like that Cailan. As I said we were at Nate's memorial and as you might imagine emotions were intense. You wished to offer me condolences and I was glad of your company. We walked the battlements which gave us a little privacy. You looked burdened and sad beyond Nate's loss and I had heard rumours of your indiscretion. You admitted your evening with a woman you had recently met, but had come to consider a friend. You told me you believed Anora had betrayed you with another man and you had thought to create rumours to hurt her as you were hurting, but that night obviously became more."

"Did I tell you why I thought she had betrayed me?"

Sighing softly Delilah nodded. "You wanted children so badly, assumed that with marriage you would have a family of your own. When nature did not oblige and with Arl Eamon pressuring you to have an heir, you said you feared something was wrong with you and you had Enchanter Tyris test you. Obviously all was well. You said Anora was checked too and again all was well. Then while Anora was visiting Highever you discovered some herbs. You feared she was unwell and had them identified. They were to prevent conception." She clasped his hand as he paled. "You assumed she was using them because she was with another man. You … you knew you were not her first." She bit her lip at his startled look. "When her mother died she spent the night with Nate. They were in love and grieving and you forgave her because you loved her so very much, but the betrayal you spoke of was not another man, but that she was deliberately preventing conception."

"Why?" Cailan demanded horrified.

"You … you thought it might be because you were not Nate, but I do not know her true reason. You were angry with her, but you still loved her and you were worried because your Uncle Eamon was suggesting the marriage be ended."

"Did he know about the herbs?"

"I am not sure, you never said. It was then that I suggested that if you still loved her announce she could not conceive and have a child with another woman, therefore having your heir and remaining married to the woman you love, but perhaps things are different now."

Cailan wasn't sure what he felt, but anger was certainly there. "Things are very different." He muttered.

"Perhaps I should not have told you. I …"

"No, I am glad you did. I knew there had to be some reason I would remember Rosslyn's name and yet have no recollection I was even married. I think part of me does not want to remember her."

Delilah gently took his hand. "Then perhaps when you are ready to remember Anora, you will release the rest of your memories too."

"I must ask something of you, please do not mention Gawain being my son to J … William. I will speak to him myself, but when he returns from Orzammar."

"Cailan …"

"Please Delilah."

"Very well I will not tell him what we have discussed."

Cailan smiled in relief. "Thank you Delilah, truly."

 **xXx**

Rathnal glanced from Cailan to Delilah who looked slightly pale and nervous but determined. "Your Majesty you wanted to speak to me." He knew fine well what the King wanted and despite his reservations he was going to agree, wondering if Duncan would have done the same.

"Yes I …"

"I wish to accompany you to Orzammar Warden Commander." Delilah interrupted in her anxiety, casting Cailan an apologetic look.

Eyebrow raising Rathnal met her gaze that became almost pleading. "Might I ask why?"

Delilah felt her cheeks flush, despite their discretion she felt as though he was looking right through her and assuming her reason was Jayden. Reluctantly she explained about her experience at Haven. "Added to that I am perfectly capable of looking after myself and I will not have my family dragged into the mud with our father. We need to help the Wardens and be seen doing it!"

"Forgive me, but what could you possibly add to the venture to Orzammar?"

Delilah felt her heart sink, in truth she realised there was very little she could add. She had no connections in Orzammar, but she was determined she was not going to be left behind. "My grandmother schooled me in the art of negotiation and diplomacy surely that is something you might find useful."

"You have an understanding of dwarven politics?"

"No, but I cannot imagine the rudiments of politics will differ that dramatically."

Rathnal could feel the King's gaze bore into him, but for the moment he ignored it, his heart racing. "Sereda is adept in dwarven politics; however, another perspective is always useful. My problem Lady Delilah is that I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I understand that and I do not expect your protection. What I need is to at least try and make right what my father has done. If he had not attacked Highever, if he had stood with Teyrn Cousland, the battle and therefore the war may have been won. We will never know, but I believe my father's actions were not only that of a traitor, but have directly led to the danger Ferelden now faces. Please, I have to try and make this right."

"What about your brother?"

"I have spoken to him again and while he is not happy he now fully understands my reasons. He and Warin will remain with Fergus, they know my father and his schemes better than I ever did, they have their way to contribute, I will not just stand by and do nothing. I do not like being apart from him, but this is important to me."

"I will assign William as her protector if that helps you to make your decision." Cailan interjected quickly giving him a look he hope conveyed that he should put Delilah out of her misery.

"Very well, but if having you with us causes us trouble I will send you back here is that understood?"

"Perfectly Warden Commander."

"Thank you." Cailan stated as Delilah slipped from the room.

"This really does not sit well." Rathnal muttered.

"I understand and am grateful."

Rathnal nodded, there was the reason he was truly allowing it and because he had a feeling in the days to come he was going to need the King on his side.

 **xXx**

Wynne could barely believe it when she heard who would be travelling to Orzammar. She had no idea who to speak to and in desperation went to search out the Lady of the house hoping she would be able to help.

"I believe your attention is being sought." Rosslyn stated softly.

Turning Loretta smiled warmly showing no hint of her nerves about being in the company of a mage without a Templar at her side. "Senior Enchanter Wynne is something amiss?"

"Actually it is a rather delicate matter I am hoping you can help with."

"If I can I will. What is the problem?"

"I thought as nobility yourself you might speak with Lady Delilah. It appears she has a … attraction to Captain William, one I believe he shares. While I have broached my concerns with her, she brushed them aside. I thought to go to her brother, but I believe the Captain saved his life so I am not sure he would be the best to alert to this situation."

Loretta inwardly sighed remembering Teagan's concerns about him with Ellowyn. "Perhaps it is merely friendship. He is a very amiable young man."

"Indeed he is, but the looks from Lady Delilah towards him have nothing to do with friendship. Surely you can understand my concern. I believe he is the reason she is truly travelling to Orzammar and I fear for her virtue. If the young woman were to become with child out of wedlock it would ruin her."

Rosslyn felt a stirring of anger as she noted the fleeting sympathetic look the mage gave to her. "Perhaps she simply finds the Captain attractive. That does not mean anything is happening between them."

"My Lady given your own situation I would have expected you to wish to prevent such unfortunate circumstances for another young woman."

"Senior Enchanter!" Loretta stated icily. "Lady Rosslyn's circumstances are of no concern to you and I will thank you not to make assumptions when you do not know the facts."

Wynne paled and looked suitably ashamed. "Forgive me my Lady I did not wish to cause offence. I simply want to prevent a potentially difficult situation. I do not believe they have been completely intimate, in fact I doubt they have done more than kiss, but these are intense times and that can lead to inappropriate choices. There can be no future for them after all with Lady Delilah being betrothed to the General's son. It is a situation that surely you agree must be prevented. "

Loretta sighed in frustration."I will consider the most appropriate way to take this forward Senior Enchanter."

"Thank you my Lady."

Watching Wynne walk away Loretta turned to Rosslyn. "Makers breath why bring this to me?"

Rosslyn stared after the mage thoughtfully. "Because you have the influence with the relevant people that she does not; how do you intend to take this forward?"

"Carefully."

"Speaking of which." Rosslyn murmured nodding towards the training yard where Delilah was sparring. "They do make a handsome couple despite the situation. Do you know the Captain well?"

"A little only, but he is Alistair's dear friend." She sighed softly. "Teagan believed he and Lady Cousland were romantically involved, but it was nothing more than friendship, but I believe I see what Wynne sees in her looks towards him. They are indeed treading dangerous ground; I would not like to get on the wrong side of the Mac Tir's." She winced seeing the anxiety in Rosslyn's eyes. "I did not mean … all will be well Rosslyn, you and Gawain will be cared for, but as regards Lady Howe, if anything happens between them it will be William who will suffer for it."

"Well we cannot have that."

Loretta chuckled. "No, I suppose we cannot. I will speak to my husband."

 **xXx**

Pacing the room Fergus felt his gut churn. "This is exactly why I was against Delilah going to Orzammar in the first place!"

Teagan smiled slightly. "I thought it was your concern about her father sending men for her."

"That too obviously." Fergus muttered. "But there is clearly something going on given the information Loretta received from the Senior Enchanter! We cannot send Delilah unescorted with her betrothed!"

"They have come this far without needing an escort." Cailan murmured, uncomfortably aware that with his own situation he was probably not the best choice to be supporting Delilah's cause.

"That is not the point." Fergus muttered.

Teagan rubbed his forehead; things were becoming more and more complicated. "It seems Delilah is adamant that she is going to Orzammar and she gave some reasonable reasons why. If the Warden Commander has no objections then we really have no authority to demand she remain; I would not have her a prisoner here. Therefore I suggest a compromise, she is acquainted with Sister Leliana given they travelled to Haven together. The Sister has proven her skill with a weapon and as a Sister she is perfect to … watch over her. I am on good terms with Mother Greta and she and Loretta get on very well. I am sure we can make arrangements."

Fergus relaxed only slightly. "Maker I hope we are not making a mistake in allowing this. I think we should make a few things clear to Jay ..." He snarled at his slip. "To William."

 **xXx**

Tess sighed softly. "You always seem to be going places without us."

"I have my orders just as you do Tess, besides I get to go back to Orzammar." Jayden couldn't help the smile.

"You are a Captain not a babysitter." She flushed as his smile became a frown. "I'm sorry I just … bloody nobles."

Jayden bit his lip in an attempt to hide his amusement, chuckling as she slapped his arm. "Relax Tess I am going to Orzammar to see a friend of Brother Genitivi to see if the dwarves can help us with a swift and safe way to communicate with Denerim. Besides Lady Delilah is doing well in her training, it will hardly be a chore to continue it on the way."

"I suppose. Do you know how rare Calling Crystals are and I suppose the treasure you brought back is going to pay for them?" She shook her head as he smiled. "You should never have given it up, you could have bought your own damn castle!"

"Maybe I already have a castle."

Rolling her eyes Tess refrained from hitting his arm again. "I just don't understand you sometimes."

"Tell me what is eating at you Tess; I'm not a mind reader."

"I just … I just worry about you." She couldn't bring herself to express her fears that the nobility were using him, smiling as he gently hugged her.

"I will be back before you know it and I promise I will be careful."

"Just make sure you are."

He glanced up to the room Darrien was in knowing Gabriel spent every moment he was not on duty with him.

Tess followed his gaze and nudged him gently. "The Senior Enchanters magic seems to be helping, he feels a little more each day."

"Yes and all of it painful." Jayden muttered. "I wish Lord Darrien would just use the Ashes; they would heal him immediately I know they would."

"If your roles were reversed would you take them given how dangerous things are becoming? No you wouldn't!" She stated before he could protest. "You would push through the pain because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if the Ashes were needed for a more dire situation. Neither can he."

Sighing Jayden nodded. "Fine, but I still think he should use them." He forced a smile as Tess nudged him hard almost knocking him off balance. "Hey!"

"You might be my Captain, but I am still going to tell you when to stop being an idiot." She suddenly moved closer linking his arm and squeezing gently. "I love that you care so much about us Will really I do, but you have to let people travel their own paths, just as we have to let you travel yours." She smiled at the hug, always feeling safe with him. _Please Maker bring him back to us without any of the usual trouble, please._

 **xXx**

"I'm glad you don't have to go to Orzammar." Oren stated happily, jumping on Aedan and hugging him.

Aedan grinned, he had never had so many hugs from his nephew and he cherished each one.

"We can spar every day because I need to keep up my training."

Aedan winced. "Oren I won't be staying here either. I need to scout south with some of the other Wardens."

Oren froze. "But that's where the Darkspawn are!"

Oriana sighed inwardly. "Oren you know your uncle is a Warden."

"That doesn't mean he has to go looking for them!" Oren protested, turning to his mother.

"Actually that is exactly what it means." Aedan stated gently, feeling sick at Oren's wide eyed horrified gaze. "We need to find out what they are doing. There are a lot of people between the Wilds and Rainesfere and if we can warn them we should." Pulling the broach from his pocket Aedan placed it in Oren's hand. "As long as I am wearing that, the Darkspawn can't find me."

"Really?"

"Unless they are looking right at me." Aedan smiled as Oren carefully tucked it back into his pocket.

"When are you going?"

"The day after tomorrow, so we can train tomorrow if you would like."

Oren's eyes lit up. "Yes please." Snuggling against his uncle he sighed softly. "I wish you weren't leaving again."

"Me too." Aedan murmured hugging him tight.

"Uncle Dan?"

"Mmmm?"

"Is Warden Ayanna going with you?"

Unable to help the smile Aedan nodded. "Technically I am going with her, she is Warden Constable after all."

Oren sat up smiling happily. "Then I know you will definitely come back."

"Oh?"

"Warden Ayanna is awesome and she kept us safe and she is really powerful."

"Yes she is."

"Uncle Dan are you going to marry her someday?"

Staring into his nephew's earnest gaze Aedan felt an ache he usually managed to keep at bay; the reality that he would never have a family of his own with the woman he loved, but marriage, maybe that was something they could have. "Do you think I should?"

Oren nodded a smile lighting his eyes. "Then she would be family too and that would be awesome!"

 **xXx**

Slipping into the stables Delilah smiled knowing Jayden would be checking over the horses before their journey the following morning. She felt warmth fill her at his smile.

"So, Orzammar. You clearly persuaded Cailan to help you."

"They have obviously spoken to you about me joining the group."

Jayden grinned realising what she wanted to know. "Only the demand that I protect you and ensure your virtue remains intact." He leaned over and kissed her cheek feeling the heat of her blush.

"Damn Wynne, as though we have no self-control! Did you know they are making Sister Leliana come with us to chaperone me? The poor woman has just had to transfer to Rainesfere and now she is expected to travel to Orzammar. Maker knows what people will think!"

"I spoke to her earlier; I think she is rather looking forward to it. The travel I mean, not the chaperoning."

"Why are you not angry about this, or the very least irritated?" She turned slightly, gently running her hand over Luna's nose.

"Because if things were as they should be it would be no different, were you to visit Gwaren or I to visit Amaranthine you would be chaperoned."

"That is not the point." Delilah grumbled.

"Then what is?"

"I …" She sighed softly. "I like spending time with you … alone."

Smiling Jayden drew her to him and kissed her gently. "I am sure we can still steal a few moments alone every now and again."

Delilah sighed softly. "I suppose we can. I shall just have to get on Leliana's good side, persuade her not to interfere too much." She snuggled against his chest contentedly; pulling away as she heard someone calling her name. "Makers sake." She muttered, pressing a quick kiss to Jayden's lips before she strode out of the stables.

Jayden glanced to Airyl who whined softly. "Maker you're worse than Wynne."

Airyl huffed softly lying down, her tail swishing in the hay.

 **xXx**

As dawn broke the following morning the group set out for Orzammar, the horse's eager to be moving sensing the nervous tension.

Delilah glanced back at her brother and Warin and smiled, relieved when Thomas smiled back. He was afraid for her, but having finally told him the truth of what happened in the Gauntlet he had stopped trying to fight her leaving. He understood all too well the need to prove they were not allied with their father or like him in any way. They had spent much of the night speaking of their memories of Nathaniel, imagining what part he would be playing in unfolding events, knowing he would be at Fergus's side and that was where Thomas said would remain. He had already sworn himself to Fergus, but knew he still needed to prove himself, after all his father had sworn himself to Bryce and then had him slaughtered. She glanced to Jayden for once not annoyed that Morrigan rode with him. The mage would scout ahead as usual and despite the bond Morrigan and Jayden shared, Delilah knew they were forging their own and she had no doubt theirs would be the stronger.

Thomas felt his stomach clench as the estate gates closed; he wished Delilah had stayed, but could not fault her reason for going.

"William will protect her." Warin stated softly.

Thomas smiled slightly knowing it was true. "Still I wish she was remaining here with us." He turned as Fergus joined them.

"Come, we have work to do."

Nodding Thomas gave a last look to the gates and beyond before he followed Fergus back inside. His father would not be resting so neither could he.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	30. Wardens Path

Staring at the reports in front of her, Warden Commander Alisse took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to try and release some of her frustration. The Wardens and Chevaliers were disciplined, but frustration and boredom were setting in. She had them training throughout the day and they were kept amused at night with music and storytelling, but all were eager to help prevent the Blight and the lack of current purpose was quickly being seen as an insult. Yet the border remained closed to them and despite her daily chat to Captain Parun, who she found to be a pleasant man simply following orders, the Queen it seemed was disinclined to yield to reason. In many ways she understood the Queens response; no country wanted a foreign army within its borders and certainly not when there was such history between them, but the Blight was bigger than the past and she wondered how far this would have to go before the Queen would acknowledge she needed them.

Drumming her fingers on the table she acknowledged she would have to occupy the Chevaliers at least with something other than training and allowing them to let off some steam in Jader seemed the wisest course. She resolved to speak to Commander Johan who would know his Chevaliers needs more than she. In truth she could do with a diversion herself; worry gnawed at her gut and her stomach ached. The idea that junior Wardens were leading the fight against the Blight horrified her. The sooner Riordan took command the happier she would be. Of course if the Queen ever found out the three Wardens had infiltrated Ferelden she imagined it would not bode well for the Order, but what could they do; it was unconscionable for Rathnal to have to shoulder the burden of command. She glanced up at the rustle of fabric, nodding to Blackwall as he entered the tent looking as frustrated as she felt. "Any change?"

"No and nor is there likely to be with the number of Chevaliers with us. Ferelden is skittish enough with Wardens never mind the army of Orlais. We will never get passed the border if we continue to insist they must accompany us!"

"True enough." Alisse muttered with a sigh. "But what can we do, the Empress …"

"Aren't we supposed to be politically neutral?"

"Blackwall do not pretend to be naive, besides we are in her country, shall we get ourselves thrown out of Orlais as well?"

"The Empress would never go so far!"

"No? I believe she would if it suited her purpose." She glanced to the map of Ferelden. "Any word?"

"None. They will make contact when they can."

"I just wish I knew if they had reached their destination safely. It would have been a dangerous journey."

"Has their absence been noted?"

"Indeed, Her Radiance wishes Daniel and Stephan to attend court; she wishes to speak to them personally."

Blackwall raised an eyebrow. "She would have no reason to speak to them, so it is clearly her not so subtle way of telling us she knows they are gone."

"I suspect so. I have reported that they are busy with Warden business and she will have to be content with that."

"So who are her spies I wonder?"

"I have Warden Jarel finding the answer to just that, discreetly of course. He suspects the elven servants of the Chevaliers; he believes them to be agents of Briala."

"Of course." Blackwall murmured, the young elf had navigated the Game well until he had inadvertently misstepped in one of Briala's schemes; the Wardens the only way he avoided the noose. Glancing to the map his gaze was drawn to the storm coast. _Be safe brothers._

 **xXx**

Looking critically at the border wall, Commander Johan narrowed his eyes. It was an imposing structure and he suspected dwarven made; wondering how many trebuchets and how much time it would take to destroy it. Not that they would of course; no once the Darkspawn had destroyed enough of Ferelden and its people, the border would be opened and they would be begged for their help, which of course they would graciously give and the Darkspawn menace would be put down. As always those in command had different ideas about how they wanted things done at this point; Gaspard wanted the military force to assert itself once the Blight was over, while the Empress wanted them seen as a support. Either way they would not be leaving. Having fought in the occupation the Commander still felt the bitterness of defeat and he for one was looking forward to returning things to how they should be, with Ferelden under Orlesian rule. He smiled slightly seeing the guards in the wall change shift, a nuisance only and they would be quickly brought to heel under the new regime.

 **xXx**

Slowly regaining consciousness Riordan became aware of the coldness of his body, of water lapping against his legs and a throbbing pain at his forehead. He raised a hand shaking with cold to his head, seeing blood on his fingers. Turning he cried out in pain as his leg seemed to burst into flame, feeling sick as he saw blood and bone at his lower left leg and at the thigh. Gritting his teeth he dragged himself further up the shore from the water towards a huge piece of driftwood that would give him a little shelter from the torrential rain. He was sure he passed out at least twice, regaining consciousness to find his face on the sand. Taking deep breaths he tried to master the pain, but they were bad breaks and he needed help. His gaze moved over the shoreline looking for Daniel and Stephan, but the two younger Wardens were nowhere in sight. Growling in frustration he shook his head; it had been going so well. He had procured the boat from a friend and Daniel had been surprisingly knowledgeable about a smuggler's route that had taken them safely to the Storm Coast. It had not been the sea that had been their enemy, but a large ship, Tevinter origin if he was to guess. He felt cold that had nothing to do with the weather; slavers, here to pick the bones of Ferelden, no doubt grabbing whoever they could before the Darkspawn swept over the land. He wondered how they had known; shuddering in horror, sometimes there were worse things than the monsters from the dark. Biting his lip to stifle his cry he managed to sit up, bracing his back against the driftwood. He frowned trying to remember what had happened, there had been an explosion and it had torn their small boat in half. There had been flame and the smell of burning flesh before the rocks had destroyed what the explosion had not. He wondered if his fellow Wardens had even survived; freezing as he heard the crunch of boots on the gravelly beach, looking up and seeing a man smirking at him.

"Well, well, you did survive." He signalled to his men. "Get this one back to the ship and fix his leg, can't have him dying on us, or going lame, that would lower the price."

Riordan grabbed his sword; saw the club too late and slumped unconscious to the ground.

 **xXx**

Stephan slowly tested the manacles at his wrists and ankles that were keeping him pinned to the floor by a short length of chain. He could barely move and his body hurt, but at least his captors had cleaned and dressed his burns covering the damaged skin with a soothing salve. He glanced to the cage they had dumped Riordan in, the Senior Warden still unconscious. He had yet to see Daniel and he feared what that meant. Glancing over to Riordan he could see they had set his leg, but both breaks were bad and he had clearly lost a lot of blood; even with magic it would take time to heal. He shivered still tasting the magebane on his tongue that was suppressing his magic; feeling as though he was missing a limb, regretting using magic to try and prevent his capture. A surge of relief coursed through him as Riordan finally opened his eyes.

"Stephan?"

"I'm here."

"Daniel?"

"I haven't seen him."

Easing up with a grunt of pain feeling so weak each movement was a struggle, Riordan glanced to his leg before looking around, bringing his hand to his head, wincing in pain. "We won't have an easy time getting out of this." He saw the other prisoners, men, women and children, elves and humans, some tearful, others angry, but all trapped. The Tevinters had years of experience in the shipping of slaves and they knew how to keep their 'cargo' secure.

 **xXx**

Trying to ignore the pain in his head and shoulder where they had dashed against the rocks, Daniel lay flat on the ground and inched closer to the ridge. The Tevinters had re-purposed Daerwin's Mouth the ancient Dwarven port that had been used to trade with Tevinter, which was likely how they knew of it. The bandits and pirates who usually controlled it had clearly been dispatched. He had seen them take Riordan and he was sure Stephan was in there, he had to be, the other alternative was too sickening. He sighed softly, letting the slavers take Riordan had not been easy, but he did not have the skills to tend to his leg and they did, despite the circumstances it had been the only way to save him. He ignored the ache of his body and the lurch of fear wondering how he was supposed to take on a ship of slaver's by himself.

Sucking in a sharp breath as he heard coughing, he saw the slow movements of a group of chained elves led by a smug looking man on a horse; several other men with swords drawn followed behind. The man dismounted taking the lead as he entered the doorway that would lead to the port. Daniel shuddered as he caught snippets of conversation; the ship was going to leave by midday come the morrow which meant he needed to think of something to stop them and quickly. He glanced to the hut in the distance that the Order often used, backing slowly away from the ridge.

 **xXx**

Taking a long drink from his water skin Caladrius left the deck and moved down the ladders to the cells checking on the merchandise. He glanced to the two men who had been opportunistic acquirements and smiled glancing over Stephan. "I imagine you will fetch a fine price once those burns have healed." He chuckled at the fierce glare he received. "Forgive the manacles, but we can't have you using magic." He smiled at his confusion. "Oh forgive my men they prefer the use of magebane until the chains are in place, which have runes within the metal performing the same function and do not leave quite the same awful taste. Now once the ship is sailing I am sure you can persuade the sailors to lengthen the chain a little, after all where could you go." Smirking he looked over the elves checking they were still in good health. "Highever is indeed proving to be very profitable." Heading back up on deck he smiled to the Captain. "The Alienage is empty here and I believe I have removed all of the troublemakers as requested. I am traveling on to Amaranthine to begin our acquisitions there." He smiled slightly. "Our benefactor is indeed anxious to begin transporting the elves from his Arling, he has a distinct distaste for them, good for us of course." He sighed pulling his cloak tighter around him. "Ferelden weather is so depressing, it is lucky I am being well compensated for having to remain here. Your men in Highever will be back by dawn tomorrow, I believe they are making the most of their shore leave. They will bring the remaining acquisitions with them."

"More! It's already crowded in there!"

"I am paying you enough to deal with it." Caladrius snapped. "Make sure the cargo gets to Tevinter healthy, any losses come out of your pay and it would be such a shame if your reputation was tarnished."

Harven gritted his teeth but nodded.

 **xXx**

Hugging tightly to the cliff edge Daniel was thankful that the moon was shrouded by cloud cover. He took a breath. "Marcus, Marcus you get back here immediately before you upset your mother. Get back here right now young man. I don't care if you don't like the cave; you get back in there and stay with your mother and sisters while I find us something to eat." He slipped across to a ledge that afforded cover and waited, seeing torches heading in his direction, several men guarding the entrance to the port having taken the bait. _I knew you couldn't resist the opportunity for more slaves you bastards._ He held his breath as three of the five men passed him, all grinning seeing their actions as sport. Daniel winced at the startled cries fearing they would have been heard by those still at their posts, but there was no movement; he supposed if they had heard any noise they would assume it was from their victims.

Taking a long breath as it fell silent; Daniel slipped from his hiding place and entered the cave to find two of the men dead from the traps he had set, one gasping for breath unable to speak his eyes pleading for mercy. Unsheathing his sword he made it quick. "More than you deserved." He muttered, taking his cloak and pulling up the hood. Reaching the two men stationed at the entrance he approached without challenge, throwing back the cloak, his blades finding their targets, the men dead at his feet without a sound. Pulling the bodies to the cave he kept the hood up and made his way cautiously through the passage ways to the port itself, relieved and slightly unnerved that it was empty, expecting to be attacked at any second. Reaching the ship he took a steadying breath, he needed to be quick and quiet, slipping onto the ship taking the nearest man on duty by surprise given he was almost asleep and snapping his neck before he uttered a cry. The slavers clearly hadn't expected any problems so far from civilisation and he dealt with the other two sailors on deck in a similar fashion. Heart pounding he carefully opened each cabin, relieved that his counting had been true and the Captain was indeed the only one left.

Their fight was brief and while the Captain did not survive, his blade cut between Daniel's lower ribs causing him pain and restricted movement. Grabbing the large bunch of keys Daniel clutched his side as he made his way below, relief making him dizzy as he saw Stephan.

"Daniel!" Stephan gasped, struggling against the manacles as he realised he was injured.

Stumbling to the cage Daniel panted painfully struggling with the lock.

"What happened?" Stephan demanded.

"Rescue wasn't as smooth as I'd hoped." Daniel gasped, finally hearing the click of the lock and yanking open the door falling to his knees beside Stephan looking for the key to the manacles. "Bloody keys." He snarled finally finding the right one.

As soon as he was free Stephan forced Daniel to sit down while he checked his wound. "It's not too deep, but we need to get it cleaned and you will need stitches, the bastards gave me magebane, it won't be out of my system for hours."

Nodding Daniel gritted his teeth as Stephan temporarily bound the wound. "And your own injuries?"

"They took care of them, I'm healing you don't need to worry about me. I promise." He added seeing the concern remain in Daniel's eyes. "We should get everyone out of here."

"I agree, the rest of the sailors are due back at dawn."

Stephan glanced at the men and women in cages. "I bet a lot of them wouldn't mind some payback."

Daniel sighed. "Let's just get off this damn ship first and then we can figure out what to do next."

 **xXx**

Gathered in a large room branching off from the port itself, the group of forty men, women and children huddled together startled by the turn events and uncertain what would happen next.

Wincing at Daniel's groan, Stephan finished the last stitch, applying a salve and then binding the wound.

"I've become too reliant on your magic." Daniel muttered. "There was a time I would have laughed off a few bloody stitches."

"You're still tough." Stephan murmured.

Catching the smile Daniel shook his head but smiled. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." He glanced up as they were approached by an elderly elven man, who was being aided by a young woman.

"I am Haren Vormoth and I thank you for your timely rescue."

Getting to his feet with Stephan's help Daniel shook his hand. "Slavery is abhorrent, but I overheard that more people from Highever will be brought to the ship come the morning with the ship due to leave by midday. I suggest we alter their plans, but we will need help. First of all I need to know how the slavers are operating in Highever at all."

Haren Vormoth explained the events in Highever as he knew them from the attack on the Teyrn and his family, to the men and women who had gone to help the Cousland's who were killed or imprisoned, Arl Howe's soldiers taking over Highever and imprisoning anyone attempting to flee and then the arrival of the slavers.

"Are those here the only ones who have been taken?" Daniel asked fearing the answer.

Vormoth shook his head leaning heavily on the young woman, an agonised expression crossing her face. "No, they split up the Night Elves first, I think they were afraid to have too many on one ship together in case they caused trouble, so we still have several with us. They split families, elven and human of those they considered troublemakers. I'm not sure how many ships have already gone to Tevinter, but the way they packed us in I would say at least one, probably two have already left." He sighed deeply. "They are lost to us." He glanced to the young woman who sniffed painfully. "Hush now Alea, we can only pray for those taken from us, we must carry on."

"Yes grandfather." Alea whispered, discreetly wiping her cheeks. Taking a calming breath she met Daniel's compassionate gaze. "We will help in whatever way we can, once the other sailors return and find out what happened they may kill those they are bringing. We have lost enough, come speak to the others, I am sure many will step forward to help."

Glancing to Stephan, Daniel realised he was the one everyone seemed to be looking to, so he cleared his throat to address the citizens of Highever. "We have our freedom, but more of your kin are being brought to the ship with the dawn. We want to make sure they do not have the same fate we would have had, but we need your help to stop the slavers. I killed the Captain, three men on board and five on land. That leaves potentially ten to twenty men coming back and once they find out what has happened as Alea pointed out they may kill those they have kidnapped."

Philip shifted slightly; he had been outspoken about the attack on Highever confronting Howe's men who patrolled the streets on more than one occasion. One night the guards had come into his smithy and torn it apart taking himself, his wife and fourteen year old son to the cells. He had been horrified to find many people he thought had fled Highever there, more horrified to find out they had been 'acquired' by slavers. They had separated him from his wife and son, threatening their lives so he would not cause trouble, now they were relatively safe he was eager to end the men who had threatened his family. "I'm ready to take them down, but not everyone here is able to fight and they have weapons, skills and numbers. What are you proposing Wardens?"

Stephan shifted slightly. "Some of you may already have realised I'm a mage. I propose I cast what is called a mass sleep spell on the sailors when they return. The problem is the magebane they forced me to take has left my magic weak so the possibility is the spell might not work on all of them and it won't last long."

"But long enough for us to crack some skulls." Bren stated with a grin, the huge man slapping a club of sorts on his hand.

"Are you going to kill them?" Arley asked gazing up at his father.

Philip shifted slightly glancing to Elsbeth who had an unusually hard look in her eye.

"Yes sweetheart." She answered for him. "With luck all of them. There are few people more evil than slavers and they deserve no mercy." She met Philip's gaze seeing his surprise, hoping he realised he had her full support whatever action needed to be taken.

"Then I want to help." Arley demanded.

"You will." Philip stated. "By looking after your mother and the children."

Arley looked as though he was about to protest when he noticed Myla, her huge blue eyes fixed on him. "I can do that." He said seeing the relief in her eyes. They had been friends all of their lives, but lately his feelings had shifted and he knew hers had too. They had shared a kiss in his father's smithy the day before their lives had changed and he had been dragged to those cells and he hoped there would be more.

Daniel smiled slightly. "All of you able and willing to fight please identify yourselves and then we will be able to figure out our next move." He glanced to Riordan who was unconscious, a fever had taken hold and he was in a bad way, whatever they were going to do they needed to do it quickly.

 **xXx**

Yawning loudly Merid shoved the elven man to his left, smirking as he tripped and landed on the sodden sand taking down several other slaves with him.

"Hey quit fooling around!" Beldrin yelled to be heard over the howling wind, his head still pounding from the amount of ale he had consumed the night before. He signalled to Tolmand and Genya who hauled the slaves to their feet. He cast his gaze along the line, a third of them elderly and so it had taken longer to reach the ship, but they would have their uses in the Emperium. His eyes lingered on Tanya the serving girl he had enjoyed the night before. Her face was bruised where he had hit her to quieten her protests. She would learn her place and the journey was long enough that he would be able to teach her personally. He smirked as she shrank from his gaze tears slipping down her cheeks. As the ship came into sight he saw five guards at the jetty, seeing several others on the ship. He had decided that he hated Ferelden and was eager to be gone from it and no matter how many perks he received being the Captain's brother, he was not coming back. "Come on, hurry up!" He yelled, wincing as his head throbbed mercilessly. "I'm sick of this bloody rain." _And a brandy will help clear my head_. So preoccupied with his own misery as were most of the twenty men with him, he didn't notice the nearest guard at the jetty signal. He frowned as the five men at the head of the group fell to the ground along with the slaves between them. "Hey what the …" He stared wide eyed at the arrow that tore through his chest pinning him to a large piece of driftwood. His last sight before the end was Tanya's boot slamming into his face.

The beach descended into chaos, there had only been three bows on board the ship, but Night Elves Ardis, Melik and Sorith made good use of them taking out six of the men before anyone knew what was happening, by which time Daniel, Philip, Bren and Terrance had left the jetty joining the other volunteers who leapt up from behind rocks and driftwood where they had been concealed, falling on the slavers in fury.

It was a brief but brutal fight, the Tevinters taken completely by surprise and still debilitated by the effects of the previous evening's excesses. They barely had a chance to raise their swords before they were cut down. Against those chained and beaten they had been brutal, but in the face of those motivated by the harm and deaths of family and friends they didn't stand a chance. Stephan manifested several glyphs to paralyse supporting those fighting in close quarters. A single plea for mercy was met with a blade, the slaver falling to the sand wide eyed as he clutched his throat, blood spilling between his fingers.

Eris and Felin two of the Night Elves moved to protect those in chains, along with Jaril and Girren brothers of Tanya.

As the last slaver fell Stephan collapsed to his knees his mana spent feeling sick and shaky, glancing up as Daniel reached him, slumping against him as he passed out.

Daniel signalled to Philip who took over, splitting the small group into those working to unlock the chains and those building a pyre to burn the bodies, removing weapons and armour first. When it was done they headed back to large room in the port where everyone was waiting, seeing families reunited and tears shed for those lost. He glanced to Stephan who was ghastly pale laying him down on a bed roll, though thankfully rest was all he needed; standing as Philip approached clasping his outstretched hand.

"Thank you Warden, we got all the bastards and no casualties to our side."

"Glad to hear it." He saw Philip glance to Stephan. "He'll be fine."

"I never had much time for mages before, brought up to fear them you understand, but well Warden Stephan is alright in my book."

Daniel grinned. "He'll be glad to hear it. So what now? Will you return to Highever?"

"Not publically, not with Howe's soldiers still in control, they would kill us for sure. Thing is before I was imprisoned I heard that not all of the Cousland's were killed that night and I reckon if even one of them survived they will be looking to take back Highever."

"You look like you have something in mind."

"Well I reckon we have the upper hand of a kind with the soldiers thinking we are on our way to Tevinter. I'm a smith and we have builders and hunters amongst us. We are going to make a base here. I'm going to make weapons and armour and we will train. We might not be much, but I reckon with a bit of time we can bloody Howe's men and help retake Highever. Thing is we reckon you won't be moving on any time soon what with the Warden's broken leg, so I figured you might help us train. I mean the Night Elves and those of us with some skills will help train, but you will have other skills. I saw you fight out there, the men could learn a lot from you."

"And the women." Tanya stated moving over to them, her brothers standing protectively beside her. "If you are going to work towards getting rid of Howe's soldiers we want in."

Philip hesitated but seeing the fierce gleam in her eye and that of her brothers nodded. "We will need as many people as we can."

Daniel worried at his lip, he was a Warden in a Blight and by rights he couldn't linger, but Riordan wasn't going to be moving any time soon and they could at least make sure these people stood a fighting chance. "Just until Riordan is fit enough to travel."

Philip gripped his arm and shook fiercely. "Right then, we have work to do."

 **xXx**

As Stephan slept Daniel helped Philip and a team he had assembled raid the ship for anything they could use. They took food and water supplies, casks of ale and mead, candles, lanterns and oil. Each cabin was stripped of blankets, clothes and any coin. The galley was stripped of all cooking utensils, crockery and cutlery, even stripping the ship of chairs and tables.

Daniel was relieved to find a chest containing both vials of lyrium and lyrium dust, his own supply lost to the sea. He made a draught taking it immediately, the headache that had been beginning, washed away in the euphoric buzz. In joining the Wardens he had hoped to gain his freedom from the hold lyrium had on him, but Duncan had needed his Templar skills and so he had continued to take it. Not even Stephan was aware of how much he feared and craved the substance.

 **xXx**

Over the next few days the freed citizens separated into groups. Philip began to build a forge in the cave suited to the purpose near the port, all of the captured swords and armour stored there; some would be kept, others repurposed depending on the damage. He had several of the men checking the area for deposits of metal, knowing iron and serpentine would be plentiful.

Several scouting parties had gone out to find a suitable place to have their base. No-one wanted to use the port itself and while there were some huts, none could provide the space needed, so they had decided on a piece of land, beginning the work of clearing the trees which would create a barrier around the buildings that would be inside. In the meantime the huts and makeshift tents were used in rotation to create places to sleep and rest.

While they had salvaged a great deal of food and water from the ship those who could hunt were sent out daily. There were plenty of rams and large sea birds if they came close to the shore. Racks were set up for the fish they caught and some were smoked. Seaweed was also in abundance which proved to be delicious when crispy and seasoned to accompany the fish. They steered clear of the bears unless any came too close and then it was a case of survival. They even found a cave with a large waterfall providing fresh water and wild roots and berries were also surprisingly plentiful given the time of year.

Alea who had been the Alienages healer went out daily to collect herbs when she wasn't tending to Riordan and those who were weakened from their confinement in prison. To her relief Elfroot grew in abundance, mostly on the upper slopes and though rarer there was also Prophets Laurel. Spindle Weed and Blood Lotus were abundant on the shoreline and occasionally she came across Black Lotus, giving it to Daniel and Stephan to increase the effectiveness of their lyrium potions.

 **xXx**

The sound of an explosion brought Daniel and Stephan from the hut the Wardens used and what was temporarily being used for an infirmary, staring in shock towards the port and the ship that was in flames. Everything that could be salvaged had been, but they had spoken of possibly using it to get to Highevers docks.

"I guess they decided against keeping the ship then." Stephan murmured seeing Philip, Bren and a few others leave the entrance to the port.

"Guess so." Daniel stated hoping the smoke would go unnoticed. They watched the ship burn, the remains eventually washing up on the beach, just another ship lost to the Storm Coast.

 **xXx**

Warden Commander Zorial sat at her desk staring at the letter from Ferelden's new Warden Commander; brought by an exhausted messenger who had clearly travelled without much rest. Rathnal's plea for help made her shift uncomfortably, but she had her orders and Antiva would not be called to action unless the Blight was no longer contained in Ferelden. She knew enough to know that the First Warden was following his own agenda and it had nothing to do with being neutral, in fact she suspected it had a great deal to do with Orlais, yet as each day passed she felt less certain about the course she had accepted upon being promoted to Commander. Everything had seemed so certain when the emissary's had arrived; their purpose true when they met to speak each day. She glanced to the amulet an apparent gift from the First Warden for her promotion that she was supposed to wear at all times, but the thing made her uncomfortable. In fact the more time that passed since the Weisshaupt Wardens had left to return to the Anderfels, the more uncomfortable she had become with the orders given to her and the more she suspected she herself had been a victim of blood magic. She stood and paced the room, what bothered her the most was Serris; a Warden she had deeply respected and yet she had treated as the enemy and had hunted. Now as she gazed down over the courtyard she was glad Serris had evaded them. She knew in her heart she would have tried to go back to Ferelden and she hoped she had made it.

Glancing up at the knock she looked over Torwin her Constable and gestured him to sit. He was an accomplished mage and they had been friends for many years. She sat back down and laid out the amulet between them. "I think this is meant to compel me." She raised an eyebrow at his distinct lack of surprise. "I need to know the truth, is this amulet dangerous and did those bastards compel me while they were here?" She watched the soft golden glow manifest at his fingertips, watching the energy reach out to the amulet, pushing her chair back and standing in alarm as the amulet seemed to writhe, a red energy pulsing out of it trying to combat the gold.

Torwin frowned before wrapping the amulet in energy, weaving a tight matrix that became solid when the spell was complete. "I would have destroyed it but they would know. Be very careful Zorial, this is powerful magic and I believe they did compel you."

"Very well; will the amulets magic be contained in that?"

"Yes."

Moving to a cupboard Zorial pulled out a small chest, unlocked it, placed it within and locked it again returning it to the cupboard, fastening the keys of the chest and cupboard to the chain at her neck. "I want everyone tested including myself and any compulsion removed; this must be done discreetly and swiftly. Once we have our house in order then we can plan."

"Plan what?"

"How to help Ferelden without bringing us to the attention of the First Warden and how to gain Serris's forgiveness."

Torwin smiled. "Now that's the Zorial I know."

 **xXx**

Slipping through the trees being careful to remain unseen Serris made her way towards the mines. She had moved through small villages only long enough to replenish her supplies and find out any news she could. Much of it was possibly exaggerated and hopefully wrong, but what seemed to be certain was the battle at Ostagar had been lost and the King and most of the Wardens if not all, were dead. She couldn't bring herself to think about that. She had also heard bizarre rumours that the Cousland's were traitors, but there were just as many people who said it was foolish nonsense and the Cousland's would never betray Ferelden. So she had pushed on to Soldiers Peak hoping there she would find answers and a course of action.

She stared at the entrance to the mines, she had never made the journey alone, but she remembered Duncan's instructions well and lighting the orb of her staff to illuminate her way she stepped inside. The coolness of the tunnels was somehow soothing, but the silence apart from her own footsteps made her uneasy and she quickened her steps not wanting to get lost in thought and lose her way. Finally she reached the stone steps cut into the mountain upon which the fortress stood. Snow still covered the ground and she pulled her cloak tightly around her to ease her shivering, nodding to several of the Drydan's who had looked up at her arrival, nodding and returning to their business. Crossing the courtyard she hurried up the steps to the main doors eager to rest in a bed for the night. Entering the main hall she was grateful to see a fire in the hearth, Avernus sitting close to it a plate of food and book beside him.

"You're back."

"Well observed." Serris stated removing her cloak and rubbing her hands in front of the fire.

"How much do you know?"

Serris sank onto a seat. "That the army was slaughtered for the most part, or so rumour would have me believe." She hesitated at his look. "It is true then."

"Indeed, few Wardens survived and those that did are the newest recruits. Rathnal is now Warden Commander and Ayanna his Constable."

Serris felt the colour drain from her face; for that to be true it meant Yantra, Duncan and Percy were dead along with every Senior Warden. "No." She whispered.

Avernus poured a brandy and handed it over. "Drink this."

Taking a sip Serris forced back the grief, there would be time to mourn, but she would be of no use to anyone if she gave into it now. "Where is Commander Rathnal?"

"He left maybe two or three weeks ago, time doesn't mean much to me. He and the others were heading to the Circle to enforce the treaty there, then on to Rainesfere to meet up with some nobles. I believe he then intended to go on to Orzammar. "

Serris gripped her staff. "Then with luck Orzammar is where I will manage to meet up with them."

"Do you intend to try and take command?"

"Of course not, but I will offer whatever support and knowledge I have. I will need a map with a route to Orzammar." She turned at the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Begging your pardon." Levi stated clutching anxiously at his hands. "I wouldn't normally interrupt, but I was told you were here and well I'm heading to Orzammar, for trading you see. I'd be happy to escort you, me and the boys that is."

Serris gave a grateful smile. "Are you really going to Orzammar?"

Levi's lips twitched slightly. "We are now."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed._


	31. Complication Of Families

Leaning heavily against the table Lenya took a deep breath, sinking into a seat, the bodies of six elven women slumped on the floor, their vibrant life forces sacrificed in the spell. She had enough mana to turn the bodies to energy, storing it within the crystal of the amulet she wore. No point in wasting energy when in the days ahead she would need as much as she could get. She gave herself a moment to recover before she turned to the pieces of parchment covered in her notes. Events, places and timelines; the possible futures that saw her sister free. She shuddered painfully, as much as Mythal was a fragment now of what she had been, there was no future outcome where she survived if she drew Mythal to her.

Soran had repeatedly failed to find Jayden's dreams let alone enter them, it seemed the bond protected him even as he slept and she could not bait him with Maric if his dreams could not be influenced. She had assumed the bond made him immune to blood magic meant to influence the mind, but it was or had become much more. Whatever it was now, the bond was a fortress protecting his mind from assault or subtle attempt to enter, but she was not giving up. That was why she had spent days searching the future for some hint of what could breach the bond. She had found only one way so far and even she was not prepared to summon a demon, not yet at least and in her searching she had witnessed the many possible courses of the Blight and Jayden's chances of survival altered from one viewing to the next. The First Warden's failure infuriated her anew.

However there was an alternative; a future where her sister's spirit was freed without confrontation with Mythal and without need for Alric's descendent. Her greatest hope now lay with Fenris and a slight alteration she could make to his brands. However only one future succeeded with Fenris alone and so many things would have to be perfect to ensure they had enough power together, not least of which was getting a mage hating former slave to help her and she needed to get to him before he reached Kirkwall, because if he met Sophia Amell there would be no action she could take that would bring him to her side.

She would have Soran continue to attempt to infiltrate Jayden's dreams and if her plan with Fenris failed and Jayden survived the Blight she could take a more dangerous course of action. Slowly she ran her fingers through her hair, seeing the future was as much a curse as a help, so many unseen influences working beneath the surface, but for now she believed she had seen enough and with Fenris's brands she was sure she could free her sister.

Taking a sip of the restorative tonic she dragged herself from the seat and retired to her bedroom, barely finishing the tonic before she sank into much needed sleep. Her dreams played out the futures she had seen, her death at the hands of Mythal repeating over and over until she woke screaming. Heart pounding, her body covered in a sheen of sweat, Lenya slowly calmed her breathing. Slumping back onto the bed she sighed softly, just a little more time and her sister would be free and she could finally live her own life again. This lifetime was the last chance for her, there would be no more daughters to swap bodies with, she had seen that clearly enough. Shuddering she allowed herself a moment to give into her frustration and fear and let tears spill down her cheeks. She didn't recognise the person she was anymore, she had sacrificed so much of herself to free her sister, in a way they had both been trapped and now it was as much her own freedom she sought as her sisters.

Unable to sleep further Lenya eventually slipped from the bed, washed and changed making sure there was no hint of the distress she was experiencing. Fenris could change everything for her, but if she failed, there was always the descendent and the lure of Maric, she would never give up, not until her last breath. Leaving the room she traversed the maze of corridors finding Soran in the huge library. As she approached he closed the tome he was studying.

"You have need of me?" At her nod he rose, returned the tome to its shelf and followed her to her rooms; he had realised it was the only place she was confident they would not be overheard.

"I will be leaving today to track down Fenris. Once I make contact I will need you to adjust his dreams to ensure he seems me in a favourable light, nudge him towards feeling protective of me. Have you been successful in reaching him through his dreams?"

"Yes, the brands make it difficult, though I have found a way in. How will I know when you have reached him?"

"Calling Crystals would be beneficial, but I would not have him be suspicious of me so I will allow you to enter my dreams to communicate. Know that I will have protected myself, I will know if you attempt to influence me or change my dreams and you will not like the result of that."

Soran nodded suspecting the spells she would use and knowing they could leave him senseless or worse without his magic. "How often do you wish us to communicate?"

"Each night, I would ensure our link remains stable."

"As you wish."

"And you are sure you can influence Fenris in the way I need."

"It will be as you say."

"Very well, and have you confirmed his location?"

"He is currently in Hunter Fell in Nevarra, though how long he will remain there …"

"Long enough you will see to that." Lenya glanced to the window thoughtfully. "On horse and with magical assistance, the worst case is it will take me two weeks to reach him. You will give me two days before dispatching the slavers, three groups should be sufficient, a few days between sending each one. Should we need to adjust things I will inform you."

"And if Magister Aurelian wishes an update on progress?"

"Tell him everything is in hand. Now leave me I must prepare."

Bowing Soran left the room relieved that his contact with her would now be within dreamscapes, he did not trust her, though he would be a fool to trust anyone in Tevinter. Making his way back to the library, he returned to the tome on infiltrating dreams, now he would have access to hers he needed a way to move undetected to get Aurelian the information he demanded. The Magister wanted the secrets of her magic and Soran knew if he didn't get them he would pay the price.

 **xXx**

Gazing out of the window of her bedroom Bethany sighed softly, her hands gently resting on her bump. "Are you even alive Alistair? Surely I would know if you were gone." She glanced to Kolby who sat up and rested his head on her knee. Running her hand over his head she smiled slightly. "I would know it Kolby, but he's a Warden now so how do we get him back?" She glanced at the dagger he had given her when they had parted, an heirloom for their child, but she prayed he would be able to give it to their child himself. Sighing in annoyance with herself she stood and grabbed her cloak heading into the main reception room seeing Sophia speaking to Brother Sebastian. He was nice enough; a little too pious for her liking and a little too interested in Sophia than a Brother had a right to be.

"I will do what I can Brother Sebastian." Sophia stated gently.

"The Chantry is as always grateful for your generosity." With a bow, he turned and left.

"Wanting more money?" Bethany asked curiously.

"Do people ever come here for anything else?" Sophia muttered giving an apologetic smile. "You look like you are going somewhere."

"I need to get out of my head for a little, care to join me?"

Smiling broadly Sophia grabbed her own cloak, checking the daggers concealed in her boots and held the door open for Bethany. "Where do you have a mind to go?"

"Somewhere different; somewhere unusual."

Sophia raised an eyebrow. "You saw my invitation to the Black Emporium?"

"Oh please Sophia, when I asked Varric about it what he told me sounds marvelous. Please!"

"Very well, but put your hood up I would rather not have us gain too much attention."

"Varric said it is owned by Xenon who bargained with an Antivan witch of the wilds for immortality and is over three hundred years old!"

"You do remember Varric tells tall tales." She stated closing the door behind them, glancing at Kolby thinking there was no way to disguise the huge mabari, but few would be stupid enough to start trouble in his presence.

"Yes but he said this is real, only Xenon forgot to bargain for eternal youth."

Sophia smiled slightly; Varric had given her the same information when the mysterious invitation had arrived. She had been curious, but duties had kept her busy until now. "Well I suppose we shall find out the truth for ourselves in a short while."

"Varric also said there is a golem security guard."

"So I've heard." They continued on in silence for a short time as Sophia made sure she guided them down the right alleyways and through the cities underworld. "Ah, here we are."

As they entered Bethany stared wide eyed at the golem, glancing to Sophia who was holding her invitation. The golem moved aside and they slipped passed, Kolby giving an inquisitive sniff before moving on. Both women stopped unable to prevent their stares seeing the Antiquarian in the centre of the room upon a chair, as ancient and immobile as Varric had suggested. "Oh."

Gathering her wits Sophia gently tugged Bethany over to the side where several benches and barrels overflowed with schematics and trinkets, behind Xenon were armour and weapons of fascinating and unusual design.

Bethany ran her fingers over the fine materials hesitating at the Royale Sea Silk, gasping at what she realised were dragon scales. Forcing herself to focus she moved over to the lists of potions, scanning them in the hopes of finding something that would help her to free Alistair from the Wardens. Her hopes faded quickly. She glanced to Kolby who was sniffing the various barrels, but she was always in his line of sight.

Sophia gave her time to herself, instead moving over to the weapons locking on a pair of stormheart daggers; lyrium carved into the blade and the pommels carved into wolves' heads. Carefully picking them up, they felt as though they had been made for her. Not entirely sure how to go about purchasing anything Sophia moved as close to Xenon as she could. "I wish to purchase these daggers and a bolt of the Royale Sea Silk." She smiled at Bethany's gasp of delight.

"Urchin!" Xenon yelled.

Sophia had no idea how he could speak without moving, wondering what magic or device had been employed, turning as a young boy appeared sorting out the material and taking the coin after carefully counting it.

"It costs so much." Bethany gasped.

Sophia nodded to Xenon and they left. "More than worth it; besides now I have made my first purchase next time I will get to see the really rare items." She smiled at Bethany's surprised glance. "He wished to size me up and I him. This will be a very useful acquaintance. And now perhaps we have someone else who can look into Alistair's situation, I presume you found nothing in the potions on display."

Bethany turned to her startled. "You deliberately left the invitation where I would see it didn't you?"

"I had hoped Xenon might be able to help, but I didn't want you to think I was poking my nose into your business. I did however wish to remind you that you are not alone and there is always hope."

Bethany smiled broadly and linked her arm. "Soph you are family and I am grateful for any help."

"In that case I will tell you I have Varric with his ear to the ground for any news from Ferelden, particularly about the Wardens. As soon as he has anything you will know."

Bethany sighed softly. "I just wish I knew where Ali is and what he is doing. As a Warden he will be right in the middle of it." She shuddered painfully. "Soph he has to make it home to us. We can't lose anyone else."

"He will." Sophia soothed. "From all you have told me of Alistair I believe he will do everything in his power to return to you."

"I hope so and thank you; you didn't have to buy the material as well, I certainly can't afford it."

"I wanted to, besides you really need some new clothes, that baby of yours is making you outgrow everything we get you."

 **xXx**

Escaping to the garden Anders could still hear Gamlen's bitter griping about people taking advantage of him and his home. He heard Sophia's voice as she returned, her tone so soft he couldn't make out the words, but whatever she had said shut Gamlen up. Moments later he heard the slam of a door suspecting Gamlen was off to the Blooming Rose where he had spent most of his evenings since he had quit as foreman of the mine stating it was a 'bloody health hazard'. Sophia had remained calm until the point he had accused her of trying to kill him. She had torn several strips off him and in anger she had told him he was a guest and if he wanted to be considered family he had to contribute. This had led to a bitter argument where Gamlen spat that Leandra contributed nothing, bristling at the retort that his sister had not gambled away the fortune and house to slavers. The last week they had walked on eggshells around each other, but Gamlen was not one to let his bitterness be quiet for long. He glanced up as Sophia wandered into the garden with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Can I join you?"

"Of course."

Smiling Sophia sat on the bench and sighed. "I almost wish that giant spider had eaten him."

Struggling to suppress the smile Anders took the bottle and filled both glasses. "He's an ungrateful fool."

"He feels wronged and seeing Leandra mixing with the nobility that have shunned him is bringing his envy to the surface."

"He's exhausting. I'm just glad he doesn't know about myself and Bethany, or we would have Templars at the door."

"He wouldn't dare!" Sophia growled.

Anders couldn't help but smile; Sophia was generous, caring and as fierce as a dragon, at times she reminded him of Jayden.

"That is a sad smile."

"I was just thinking how well you and Will would have got on."

"You think he would have liked me?"

Anders chuckled softly. "I think he would have adored you. Maker I miss him, Airyl too."

"He must have been quite a man to have a wolf as a companion."

"He would deny it, but I always thought he was special and he had a way with animals, said it was from his grandfather. I mean Airyl loves … loved him, but horses too. There wasn't a horse that didn't take to him. He told me once a wild halla settled next to him, head on his knee would you believe."

"A Halla!"

Anders nodded before lowering his head. "I should never have left. I should have gone to the battle, been with him."

"He wanted you to survive Anders; just like he wanted Garrett and Carver and the rest of the family to survive."

"I should have been there for him."

"You can't do this to yourself, it will drive you to madness or despair and I don't think he would want that."

"I just feel so guilty all of the time."

Sophia gently took his hand. "What would he say to you if he was here?"

"That I have nothing to feel guilty about. That he made a choice knowing the potential consequences." Draining the glass Anders poured himself another. "Damn him he was so determined to do what he saw as his bloody duty." He stood and began pacing the garden. "I didn't ask for him in my life." He suddenly snapped. "I didn't want to care about anyone else I'd already lost enough, but damn him he just … he …" He shuddered, startled when Sophia wrapped her arms around him, resting his cheek on her shoulder, tears spilling. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be. I still spend some nights crying about Dylan. I mean he's alive so it's not the same, but I haven't seen him since we were children, Maker I'm not even sure what Circle he is in, what Circle any of my brothers are in."

Anders looked up sharply, brushing the tears from his cheeks. "Maker I'm an idiot. I didn't even make the connection."

"Connection?"

"Dylan!"

Sophia's eyes lit up. "You know him?"

"Not really, I mean I knew him by sight but I don't think we ever talked."

"Well now I know where he is, it's a start."

"Sophia I … look he was part of the army at Ostagar. I … I don't know if he survived."

The colour drained from her face and Sophia turned away struggling to breathe; to know where her brother had been and have that torn from her in one breath was too much. She turned as she felt Anders hand on her shoulder.

"Sophia I only know he was at Ostagar, he could still be alive."

Sophia gave him a rueful smile. "And I was supposed to be trying to make you feel better. Do you know anything about him … I know you said you didn't speak, but …"

"Best damn elemental mage in the Circle." Anders stated confidently. "Good with plants too. He kept his head down to stay out of the Templars way as much as possible, probably why we never got to know each other; I was a bit of a rebel. I'm sorry I didn't know him, but Will did. He was put in charge of training, getting everyone used to magic and I think Dylan was involved in growing the Wilds Flowers at the Circle for Will."

"So they might have known each other quite well then?"

Anders smiled warmly. "Will had nothing but praise for him. I don't know what your brother thought, but I know Will thought of Dylan as a friend."

Sophia gave a tearful smile, leaning against Anders as they had another glass of wine.

 **xXx**

"What's on your mind Pixi?" Varric stretched and turned in his chair with a smile. It was unusual for her to visit so late.

"How did you know I was here? I can sneak up on anyone, but you!"

"I'm gifted. So tell me what has you in my rooms this late in the evening?"

Leaning on the table Sophia met Varric's curious gaze. "Anders knew of my brother Dylan; he was in the Ferelden Circle."

"Was?"

"He apparently joined the army. He … he was at Ostagar." She gave him a weak smile. "I just thought since you are keeping your ear to the ground about Alistair, you might see if there is any word on Dylan. I'm not expecting there to be, I mean he's a mage and assuming he survived he is probably back in the Circle, but …"

"I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks Varric."

"No problem."

 **xXx**

Taking her tea having been unable to sleep and heading into the library liking the comfortable chairs next to the fire, Bethany hesitated seeing Anders already there, his gaze locked on the staff that had been a gift from his brother after the terrible incident with the Templars; though at the moment due to the spell of concealment it looked like a stick. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Of course." Anders carefully put the transformed staff in his boot. "Most comfortable seats in the house, I think that's why Sophia is always here, when she's home that is."

"And it has nothing to do with having a house full of people."

Anders smiled slightly. "I suppose that might have something to do with it."

"You were looking pretty intently at the staff."

"I was just thinking about … you know Will just gave it to me as a gift. He had it made especially, but said it could just be a stick for all he knew." Swallowing painfully Anders stared at his hands. "You know when we stumbled across each other … literally, we didn't trust each other, but he got under my skin and in time I came to realise we had been in each other's lives without ever meeting, both trying to help a person the other loved." He sighed softly. "Maybe that means we would always have met, I just wish … I wish …" He glanced up as Bethany rested her hand over his.

"He knew you loved him."

"But at times I was so cruel to him. I tried to push him away because I was so damn afraid."

"And he forgave you." Bethany soothed. "He wouldn't want you to torment yourself; he would want you to have the best life possible."

Smiling slightly Anders sighed softly. "I know."

"I miss him too." Bethany stated softly. "And I know Carver and Garrett do too. I'll never forget seeing how Huff and Puff reacted to him, I knew right then he was one of us." She returned Anders smile. "He might not be with us, but I believe he will be watching over us, Airyl too."

"I had better stop feeling sorry for myself then." He met her gaze. "How are you doing … about Ali I mean."

"I miss him, sometimes so much I think my heart will explode, but I have Kolby and …" She gently stroked her bump. "And this little one. I believe that Ali will make it through the Blight and he will do as he promised and find a way home to us, but sometimes I feel that hope slip away and I am so afraid, but I have all of you and Sophia is just like a big sister and she's looking into how we can get Ali out of the Wardens and she said Varric is trying to get news from Ferelden, especially about the Wardens."

"Sophia and Varric have certainly made life a lot easier than it might have been in this nightmare of a city. So where did you go today?"

"We went to the Black Emporium." She grinned at Anders surprised look.

"It's real?"

"Yes and so is Xenon, everything Varric said about him is real."

"That is disturbing; was there anything interesting?"

"Everything! Potions, materials, weapons and I'm sure I saw a tiny bear nosing around a barrel of socks, but I can't be sure, maybe it was just a really big rat." She returned Anders smile. "You don't do that enough you know."

"What?"

"Smile."

"Garrett told me the same thing. I'm trying really I am."

"I know, I just want you to know we love you and we loved Will too." She smiled as Anders hugged her. "Are you going with Garrett to the Bone Pit tomorrow?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on him. Do you have a letter for Malcolm?"

"Garrett has it and one for Carver too."

"You must miss them."

"I do, but I understand Carver staying with dad, besides he's really angry with mom, I am too. She goes to parties and flirts with other men while dad lives at a mine."

Anders gazed at her compassionately. "Bethany …"

"I hate her Anders, she forced us to come to this awful place and she is having fun with her noble friends while dad is stuck at the mine and I'm terrified to leave the house alone and every time you go out I'm terrified you won't come back." A painful sob left her lips as she sank into Anders arms as he moved to her.

"We won't be here forever Bethany."

"I want to go back to Ferelden. I want to be with Ali!"

"And you will, but let's get this baby born first alright, make sure you are both healthy."

Forcing herself to calm Bethany nodded leaning against his chest, feeling Kolby press gently at her side. "I miss Ali so much." With a sigh she blinked sleepily. "I'm going to go to bed. Wake me before you leave tomorrow, promise."

"I promise." Anders watched her leave the room, Kolby as always at her side, leaning on the doorframe watching until she had gone into the room next to the stairs. "Sweet dreams." He murmured, returning to his seat and retrieving the staff. Allowing a slight smile he put aside for a moment his grief and allowed himself to remember the better times they had shared.

 **xXx**

It was early evening when they reached the Bone Pit and easing open the door of the healers hut and his father's current home, Garrett yelled for help with the precariously stacked boxes of healing supplies he was carrying. He grinned as his father moved swiftly to his side taking each box and setting it on the table; before hugging him.

"It's good to see you Garrett."

Grinning as his father looked him over he put down his pack. "I've only been gone a few days."

"Indeed, allow a father to have concern for his son. Carver is eager to see you, the miners opened up another cavern and there were more spiders. Thankfully they were all carrying the antivenom, but I need to make more and Carver wants to do another sweep before the men set up in there. Is Anders with you?"

"He's with the rest of the supplies, you know how light fingered some of the men here appear to be."

"Of that I am well aware. Have to keep this place locked up tight. We really need to find out who the light fingered culprit is."

"Well Anders and I have had some thoughts on that. Anders said we could cover a box with a powdered root he managed to get hold of don't ask me how. He said no-one will notice it on the box, but once it comes into contact with skin it stains and is a nightmare to remove. Worth considering, but let's get the cart emptied first."

"How is Bethany?"

"Healthy, but she misses you. She wanted to come with us, but mom doesn't want her travelling out here, she said it is too dangerous and then of course brought up Flemeth's warning which had Bethany in a fit of anxiety for the rest of the day. Thank the Maker for Sophia because she did what the rest of us couldn't, just walked in the house and had Bethany's mind on something else faster than a heartbeat. The woman is a bloody blessing. Here before I forget." He passed over a sealed parchment. "Bethany said she wants a reply letter as soon as possible and preferably longer than the last."

Malcolm chuckled and tucked it into his tunic. "I shall do my best to oblige and your mother?"

Garrett nipped at his lower lip. "Mom is fine. She has been visiting with some old friends, Lady Cybil in particular, attending her parties and being reintroduced into Kirkwall society and meeting new people."

Malcolm nodded slightly. "Is she settled, happy?"

"I guess so. Dad I wish you would speak to each other; it's been over a month now. Sophia said there is a tunnel going from one of her merc bases just outside the city to Darktown and there is a passageway to the house cellar from there. She is happy to give you a key to use so you can come and go without being seen."

"That will be useful to see Bethany more often, especially as her pregnancy progresses."

"And mom?"

"Garrett your mother and I … coming here … I'm not sure there is any going back."

"There won't be if you don't talk to each other."

"Garrett I …"

"Dad talk to me please."

"Your mother knew what coming back here would mean for me, I made it clear many times over the years, she knew coming back here would be a death sentence for me. We could have gone to any other city in the Free Marches, contacted her brother for aid, but no, she demanded we come here no matter the consequences. I thought … I thought once we reached here she would truly understand the danger, but this is her home Garrett, your mother is tired of running and I can't blame her for that. She wants the life she gave up to be with me, let her have it Garrett. Let her be happy."

"And what about you?"

"I have my children and my work and for the moment at least my freedom."

"Dad …"

"This isn't something you can solve Garrett and while I love you for wanting to, don't take that on. Your mother and I will always love you and your brother and sister no matter what happens between us."

"I just want you to be happy."

Malcolm patted his shoulder. "That doesn't necessarily mean your mother and I being together."

Garrett wished he could find a way to heal his parent's relationship, but some distances it seemed were simply too far to bridge.

 **xXx**

Smiling warmly Anders clasped Carver's arm as he raced over to the cart.

"Please tell me you brought some of those spiced buns Varric gets from Maker knows where."

Laughing Anders nodded. "In the covered basket." He shook his head as Carver grabbed the basket and snatched out one of the buns taking a large bite.

Sighing contentedly Carver gave Anders a slightly guilty look. "How's Bethany?"

"She has good days and bad. She misses you."

"I miss her too." He smiled as Anders handed over the letter. "She does like to write." Breaking the seal he scanned the contents his smile fading to a frown. "So mother has been to another party."

Anders winced at the bitterness of his tone. "How's Malcolm?"

"Dad's putting on a brave face as usual. I can't believe mother is being so selfish." He bit his lip as a hand gently gripped his shoulder turning to see his father. "Anders brought buns."

"I see that. Why don't you go and see Bethany."

"I'm not leaving you here alone!"

"He won't be alone." Garrett stated put his arm over his brothers shoulders. "I'll stay."

"Neither of you have to stay." Malcolm stated plucking a bun from the basket. "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself." He raised an eyebrow as his sons gave him that look as though he had said something crazy. "Just unload the cart." He muttered taking a bite, grabbing the basket before Carver could take another and carrying it into the hut.

Grabbing several boxes Carver hurried after him, managing to grab another bun grinning at his father before darting back out to help his brother and Anders bring in the rest of the supplies.

 **xXx**

Pulling away the cobwebs Carver glared into the cave. "Bloody spiders." He could feel Garrett smiling a step or two behind him and pushed down the flare of anger, it wasn't his brother he was angry with. He saw the shadow and caught the spider as it leapt, driving his sword deep and slicing it down the middle.

"Nice." Garrett grinned, glancing around the cave for others.

"Lots of practice." Carver muttered. He turned as Garrett caught his shoulder. "How can she be going to bloody parties?" He spat furiously.

"I don't understand it either, but this is how it is."

"It's like she's forgotten dad; like he really is dead!"

"I know it seems like that …"

"I hate her." Carver growled turning when Garrett said nothing, realising his brother wasn't happy with their mother any more than he was.

"Dad doesn't want us to interfere." Garrett stated softly, pulling at another web.

"I'm thinking of going back." Carver stated softly.

"To Ferelden?"

"To Gwaren, that's where Will told us to go. We basically deserted Garrett. I feel so damn guilty every day about it. Bethany is safe over here, or as safe as we can make her and you and Anders will watch over her and Sophia is great."

"You think I don't feel guilty?" Garrett muttered.

Sighing Carver turned to his brother. "Everything has gone wrong here Garrett. I don't even know mom anymore, dad is miserable even though he is trying not to show it. Bethany hates it here, well apart from Sophia. Maker if it wasn't for her I dread to think what would have happened to us." He glanced to Garrett. "I know what Flemeth said, but once the baby is born …" He hesitated.

"I know Bethany intends to go back too. Once our nephew or niece is born we can talk about it then. For now, let's just work on keeping everyone safe."

Sighing Carver nodded, knowing Garrett was right and in his heart he knew he would never forgive himself if he left before the birth.

 **xXx**

Ladling out the thick mutton and vegetable soup that was one of Sophia's specialities, Malcolm filled four bowls watching his sons and Anders tuck into the food as though they hadn't eaten in days. He smiled to himself knowing he would be the same, he had no idea what she did, but the soup was about the best he had ever tasted. "So, what news?"

"Bethany went to the Black Emporium with Soph." Garrett murmured as he chewed on the freshly baked bread.

"The Black Emporium, now that takes me back."

"You've been?" Garrett stared at his father, his spoon hovering near his mouth.

"In my youth; fascinating place, but dangerous to. I imagine Sophia will ensure your sisters protection."

"So what did you get from there?" Carver asked curiously.

Smiling Malcolm tapped his nose.

Laughing Garrett continued eating, the relaxed atmosphere taking over and the pain of a split family was suspended for a few hours.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	32. Consequences

Settling opposite the two exhausted Templars, Grand Cleric Elemena looked over both men. They had been in such a state Mother Perpetua had requested her presence immediately. Thankfully the Templars had managed to regain at least some composure. "Now, please tell me what news you bring from the Circle. I understand you have come most of the way on foot after several incidents with bandits."

"Knight Commander Gregior requests the aid of as many Templars as can be spared and permission to initiate the Rite of Annulment." Ser Julian stated barely able to contain the panic that had been building throughout their journey.

The Grand Cleric felt her stomach plummet, but gave no outward sign in her calm demeanour. "I see. Tell me everything." She listened in silence until the Templars had finished, understanding now why they were so troubled. _A blight seeps through the country, an Orlesian army on the border and now the Circle overrun with demons and abominations._ The mages had been restless for some time of course, but then people always were when denied freedom, but she had not thought they would turn to blood magic. Senior Enchanter Uldred had always had such a gift for rooting out such trouble makers, but now in the light of recent events was it possible he had held up sacrificial lambs perhaps to hide his true work. She didn't want to believe it, but hard truths were the most difficult to swallow. She sent for both the Knight Captain, and Seeker Greyfor who was mercifully in the city, the three sitting in silence until they both arrived. The Grand Cleric made the Templars go through the events again, for her own benefit as well to ensure she had heard everything correctly; her hearing was not what it used to be and this was not a situation she could afford to mishear. "As I am sure you will all agree with this must be dealt with swiftly, we cannot have our country overrun with abominations. Seeker Greyfor I know you have your own duties, however I would be grateful if you and the Knight Commander would personally travel to the Circle and carry out the Rite of Annulment."

Knight Commander Silas almost flinched at the news that the Seeker would be accompanying him, but in the circumstances he could hardly blame the Grand Cleric and he would be one more blade to face any abominations and demons. "I will make preparations Grand Cleric. The patrols, particularly those at the docks in Denerim must of course continue, there may need to be double shifts to allow me to take the numbers I will need, but given the situation I do not think there will be too many complaints. I was to take the initiated recruits to Kinloch Hold within the week as it happens. It will be a harsh beginning, but better they see the truth of their duty."

"You must of course do as you believe appropriate Knight Commander. Have your Knight Captain report to me weekly until your return; I will inform the Queen and the General." She hesitated and sighed deeply. "In the last report twenty children were recorded at Kinloch Hold. Make it swift and painless if you can."

Knight Commander Silas nodded. "Yes Grand Cleric." With a heavy heart he and Ser Laren and Ser Julian left to arrange their departure.

Greyfor remained taking a seat opposite Elemena. "I will have to report this to the Order."

"I understand. I request a copy of your report for the archives so that if called upon I will know how to approach the Divine."

"Of course."

"I will have the Rite of Annulment prepared within the hour."

Nodding Greyfor stood and swiftly left the room to make his own arrangements.

Elemena carefully took a piece of parchment, dipping a quill into the ink hesitating a moment before writing out the grounds for the Rite of Annulment, adding her permission and her seal. She made a second scroll identical to the first, one would be taken by the Knight Commander and the other would remain in Denerim. She sighed softly; she had always taken her role very seriously, never doubted her path, but some days the responsibility seemed far too much for one person to bear.

 **xXx**

Scanning the contents of the latest reports from Redcliffe Erlina frowned, wondering what had delayed them, but convinced they had not been tampered with. Such delays happened and given the trouble the country faced such delays might indeed become more frequent. Turning her focus to the contents, her fingers drummed on the desk. The mage Loghain had found to tutor Connor and spy for them had been one of two Howe had obtained; escapees from the Circle. That changed things slightly unless Orlais controlled elements in the Circle which was a worrying thought. There had been no mention of the tutor using forbidden magic, but that didn't mean he was innocent and if a blood mage was teaching Connor to control his magic that could have terrible consequences. Still it was clear by the inference that the mages meant something to each other and that was an edge that could be used to control Howe's mage, certainly enough to have her turn on him if appropriately convinced. Erlina's eyes narrowed, she owed the bitch a reckoning and the threat of harm to someone she held dear, well that was little enough compared to what had been done to her. She ran her fingers against the amulet she now always wore, a second adorning the Queen's neck, procured for them courtesy of the Crows. "I am going to make you pay for what you did to me. For all your power I will destroy you." She quickly read through the second report the colour draining from her face, Anora would be furious. Glancing up at the knock she forced a smile as Anora entered; only in these rooms did the Queen relax and offer a hint of the vulnerability she felt.

Flopping into a comfortable chair Anora undid the braids, shook out her hair and kicked off her shoes accepting the glass of wine. "Just for an hour or two I do not want to think of dead friends, Howe's treachey and a husband who is alive but does not remember me." Taking a sip of the wine she sighed softly closing her eyes and relaxing into the chair, imagining the Antivan Red transporting her to the sun blessed vineyard of its creation. "Did you receive a report from Redcliffe?"

"I thought you wanted to relax."

"In truth I will not truly relax until my family and friends are safe, tell me."

"I received several in fact; it seems there was a delay; though of what nature I cannot say, there has been no tampering."

"I suppose that is to be expected which is why we need that runestone. So tell me."

"It seems the mage your father found to instruct young Connor and the blood mage working for Howe are in love."

Anora jerked up, her gaze locked on Erlina. "So the mage has a vulnerability."

"So it would seem."

Taking another sip of wine Anora relaxed back into the chair. "We need him; we need the leverage."

"Getting him here will be difficult."

"When Eamon dies we can extend our protection to Isolde and Connor, his tutor will come with them. Though of course I expected Eamon to be dead already; he is as tenacious in dying as he is in living."

"I also have news in that respect. Oren Cousland was poisoned with the same poison that took your mother." It was only her sharp reflexes that saved the glass as it fell from Anora's hand, wine spilling on her skirt and the rug.

"Poisoned?"

"All is well he lives."

"How? How can that be?"

"The Ashes of Andraste."

Anora stared in astonishment as Erlina relayed Leliana's message, wiping the tears from her cheeks and taking a calming breath. "It would have killed Fergus if he had lost his son." She took another forced breath. "Leliana has proven her ability to adapt to a situation."

"Indeed, however it was not enough." She handed over the message seeing Anora's eyes narrow, her cheeks turn a startling shade of red before she was on her feet angrily pacing the room. "Alive and healed! It is intolerable!"

"On the bright side the prolonged illness works in your favour given Arl Howe has become a possible suspect and indeed it seems in some quarters Eamon himself is suspected of duplicity regarding his poisoning."

Anora smiled slightly. "It is certainly an interesting turn of events and one we must take advantage of. Eamon must be dealt with and as for Rendon he will pay for the murder of Eleanor and Bryce. They would never betray my family or our country. He made a great mistake targeting the Cousland's and it will cost him everything." Shaking her head she took another deep breath. "What of the letters Rendon submitted as evidence of Bryce's betrayal?"

Erlina frowned. "That is possibly even more troubling, my agent so far cannot say either way if they are real or forgeries."

Anora shook her head. "Bryce would never do this, they must be forgeries!"

"They are of astounding quality if they are. I have one more contact I can use, but it means more people knowing of them."

"Buy their silence, these are forgeries and I must have proof!"

 **xXx**

Vaughan glared at the Regent; as Arl he had made the lives of his servants a misery, but that had become boring and he had set his sights on major changes for the city. "I want the Night Elves disbanded. As Arl of Denerim I demand it!"

"Don't be a fool." Loghain growled. "We need all the fighters we can get; we lost enough soldiers at Ostagar. If the Darkspawn get this far north you will be begging for every extra blade between them and our people."

"These elven scum will turn on us the first chance they get!" Vaughan hissed.

 _You perhaps._ Loghain slowly steepled his fingers. "They stay."

"I demand a Landsmeet!"

"We are at war; no-one in their right mind will disband fighters at a time like this. Thank on that before you speak again." He watched as Vaughan stormed out glancing to Rendon. Knowing that Ellowyn was safe had calmed him a little, but his mind was still chaos about who to trust. The letters so far had not been shown to be forgeries and because of that he was doing his best not to throttle Rendon. He took a calming breath deciding that the Arl needed to be kept busy. "Do your best to rein him in Rendon, we cannot afford him demanding a Landsmeet every time he feels like it."

"Of course." With a brief nod Rendon strode across the hall and left the Palace heading for Vaughan's estate, nodding to the soldiers on duty who bowed respectfully. He went straight to the study finding Vaughan sulking with a bottle of brandy.

"I am the Arl of Denerim!" He snapped as Rendon closed the door behind him. "I should be treated with respect, this is my city!"

"Are you really this much of a fool?" Rendon demanded. "Are you really this short sighted?"

Vaughan stood his cheeks crimson with rage.

"Sit down and listen." Rendon growled.

Hesitating Vaughan slowly settled back into the chair.

"You want to be respected, feared, have the city in the palm of your hand? Then learn to play the Game Vaughan. We can get rid of the elves and make coin all with the Regents blessing if you would calm yourself and listen to me. First we must seed fear and distrust and then we can remove them easily."

Vaughan listened to Howe's plan, a cruel smile forming on his face. He poured them both some brandy. "To the Game."

 **xXx**

Rolling back his aching shoulders Genitivi couldn't help the smile as the walls of Denerim came into sight. He and the soldiers from Rainesfere were looking forward to a bed and food other than rations. They had ridden hard each day and thankfully had met with no delays; in fact the road seemed remarkably quiet. He had been relieved by the message regarding the use of the Ashes of Andraste from Sister Leliana waiting for him at the watchtower only a few miles from the city, knowing the Grand Cleric would demand that very information. As they entered the city he directed his escorts to the nearest tavern thanking them, knowing they would be returning to Rainesfere the following day. He headed first to the barracks stabling his horse with the generous permission of Sergeant Brom before heading into his office.

Brom stared in astonishment at the contents of the letter, pain filling his heart at the confirmation of those lost, but grateful for those few who had survived, though there was no information regarding the King's death which he found odd. "Will's got more damn lives than a cat." He muttered. "Though I'm not sure why he doesn't want it made known he is alive; though I suppose I understand if he is still mixed up with the Wardens."

"I believe it is linked with Arl Howe and the business with the noble House of Cousland."

"How in the Makers world he is mixed up in that mess? No, it's alright he always ends up mixed up in whatever madness is going on. Well I won't say anything." He brought the letter to a candle letting the parchment burn. "I just hope they make it here alive."

"I will certainly be praying for them. If you will excuse me I have further business to attend to."

"Of course Brother Genitivi, a pleasure as always."

Heading back across the square Genitivi smiled as he caught sight of Sister Theohild by the wall of the Chantry.

"Well now Genitivi aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She gave him a delighted hug. "Tired of adventuring?"

"Never and I hear you have had your fair share of adventure lately."

"Oh who have you been talking to?"

Smiling Genitivi handed her the sealed parchment.

"Maker be praised the lad still lives."

"Indeed, though he does not wish this to be common knowledge. I must speak with the Grand Cleric and then catch up with Weylon, but perhaps we can talk later?"

"I would love to."

 **xXx**

Receiving an audience immediately, Genitivi followed Grand Cleric Elemena through several corridors until they reached a room she unlocked with a key only she had access too. The room was warded against prying eyes and ears and he took the seat she gestured too as she locked the door from the inside, there would be no interruptions. He watched as she crossed the room and sat opposite him, the room was cosy, soft runes having lit up as they entered, the chairs comfortable, a small table between them, a cabinet, desk and chair at the far side of the room.

"Your mission?"

"A success Grand Cleric."

Worry and relief crossed her face in equal measure. "Tell me everything; miss nothing out."

Genitivi told her of obtaining a copy of the map locating Haven from William at Ostagar, now believing that the cult had sent someone to destroy any map indicating their village. He explained his journey to Haven, the unwelcoming nature of the villagers and his subsequent harm at their hands. He explained his fear of what they intended for him and his rescue; spending an hour detailing the temple and its treasures, showing her the inventory which only indicated a brief overview of the wealth of information the cultists had in their possession. He explained the confrontation with Father Kolgrim and his unsettling request and assertion that whoever carried out the task to corrupt the Ashes and in effect destroy them would be Andraste's Champion. Then he spoke of the Gauntlet; his eyes taking on the look of a man remembering something that even now filled him with a deep sense of peace and awe, explaining the trials, his own experiences and those he had seen, most especially the occurrence within the final chamber and the test of flame.

"And Holy Andraste spoke to you?"

"In voice only, but we all saw the woman in the flames speaking to William, though what they spoke of was apparently not for our ears and we all saw him healed."

"Why do you think she spoke to him in a physical manifestation?"

Genitivi cast his eyes thoughtfully to his hands and then back to Elemena. "William is a fine young man; devout in his own way, but there is much he keeps to himself, his past for one. Perhaps in that lies the answer."

"Perhaps; tell me what happened to each pinch of the Ashes."

"Lady Ellowyn Cousland used her pinch to save her nephew. Sister Leliana's were used on Arl Eamon, unsuccessfully. Lady Delilah Howe gave her pinch of the Ashes to be used for the Arl at the demand of Arlessa Isolde and they worked."

"Is there any explanation as to why the first pinch did not work?"

"I cannot say Grand Cleric."

"But you have a thought on the matter."

"Two in truth. One that he was found unworthy for some reason, but that would not explain why the second pinch worked."

"And two?"

"That he was not ill at all. His wife was apparently not present for the first healing, but she was for the second."

"You suspect him of orchestrating himself of being poisoned? For what purpose?"

"It is just whispers, but Sister Leliana has heard that the Arl and Queen Anora were at odds."

"Ah yes, the fool wished Cailan to set her aside in favour of the Empress." She smiled slightly. "I too have my sources. If he intended to blame the Queen for his poisoning that might very well get her out of the way, but he would have to have compelling proof." She shook her head. "Either way that is three of five pinches used. What of yours?" She glanced to the pouch he took from an inner pocket of his tunic holding it reverently as he passed it to her, swallowing nervously as she opened it. Closing it carefully she chuckled softly. "I am getting old; I believe I expected them to be glowing." Standing she moved to a cabinet at the far side of the room unlocking it and taking out a small chest that she also unlocked placing the pouch within. Locking everything again she returned to her seat. "So William still has his pinch of the Ashes?"

"He does, or rather did when I left him. Journeying with the Wardens is no safe task and it may be that the Ashes have been used."

"And the Gauntlet, do you believe it will take the same form for others?"

"I do not believe so. Each experience was to reveal parts of ourselves and to test us. Were it to stay the same a pilgrim could obtain the information from those gone before and pass through the Hall of Spirits easily, know how to cross the bridge, know that the flame lay beyond. I cannot imagine it would be the same each time, where would the test be?"

"You speak wisely and I concur. It would make no sense to be the same for how would a lone pilgrim create the bridge; that surely was a test of your ability to work together. Whatever happens we must ensure that the Temple and everything within it is preserved. This will be a pilgrimage for the faithful and we must make it worthy of our Lady once more. There is much work to be done and a dire time to be doing it, however from your telling it would seem the cultists were wiped out, yet it would still be prudent to send a team to secure the site and begin to detail the work that will be required. I will have arrangements made. Now I would know more of William's contact with our Holy Lady. You said she gave him a task to complete." Her eyes widened as he explained the events he had witnessed. "A dragon." She whispered shaking her head at the thought of going anywhere near a dragon, let alone unarmed and without armour. "A further test of his courage and faith perhaps?"

"That is my belief." Genitivi stated softly.

"And William, what is his belief?"

"That those of us present are far more devout than him in the classical sense and that this was a test to prove himself worthy of her gift of healing."

"I see." Elemena sat in thought for a moment. "This Kolgrim mentioned Andraste's Champion; in many respects that could fit William could it not?"

"I … from a certain perspective I suppose." Genitivi frowned slightly. "If I may, why would you wish to pursue such a course?"

"Because Genitivi we stand on the brink of darkness, both of the spawn and with Orlais. A Ferelden born Champion chosen by Andraste herself will give our people hope to rise up against the Blight and with luck give Orlais pause."

"Many would not believe it."

"The people will believe what they are told to believe." Elemena leaned back in her chair. "Consider what we know of the young man. There is nothing of his past before squiring for Arl Howe in Amaranthine, it is as though he simply appeared one day; no-one can find anything on his family supposedly fallen to illness. He fled Amaranthine for unknown reasons, ending up in the Wilds at the hands of a witch and was given a vision of the Blight. Very dramatic, but are we to believe mages can see the future now, I think not. He is no mage, Seeker Greyfor testified to that and he has had no Templar training, yet he has an apparently natural ability to resist blood magic to control the mind. Not to forget the many brushes with death that young man has had and yet still he lives. Dispensing with the Witch nonsense, I believe his vision came from the Maker himself, he likely feared thought to be insane and so concocted this story to explain it. He is the Makers instrument Genitivi, make no mistake about it. He must be brought into the Chantry, with his abilities and experiences he cannot remain outside, with us he will strengthen the faithful, if he remains outside of the Chantry, he could be … disruptive."

"Grand Cleric …"

"You are protective over him Genitivi I understand that, but the young man has a Maker given purpose and we would be remiss if we did not help him accomplish it."

Genitivi swallowed uneasily. "But you cannot think he would declare against the Chantry."

"I intend to make sure he does not. He has a particular sympathy for mages that alone needs to be tempered, focused in the correct way." She sighed at Genitivi's concerned expression. "Consider the alternative my friend. We say nothing and the people hear about the Gauntlet and his healing, his blessing from Holy Andraste. Most of the army knew of his glimpse of the future, his vision and accepted it. He is proving himself a leader, someone people will follow. In Denerim alone his reputation is of a man who protects the people, commoner, noble, elf alike. Indeed he has changed the city in unprecedented ways. There are those who disapprove and indeed hate him for it, yet they are kept at bay by those who already have offered him unwavering support. Genitivi he holds this city in his hand and I am not sure he even knows it. A man like that, a man who truly cares about those he serves is not one to discard, nor one to dismiss. So you will go to him, you will explain what is needed of him for his people, his country."

"And if he does not accept being Champion?"

"Why would he refuse such an honour?"

"William can be a complicated young man at times, but this is simple. He will not accept it because in his eyes Andraste did not bestow it."

"Nonsense, she bestowed it in action."

"Perhaps, but as I said, I doubt he will see it that way."

Elemena pursed her lips. "I will speak with the Queen; surely he will not refuse her and the Chantry."

"And if he does?"

"Perhaps emphasis to him the unwise nature of that course, but I am sure it will not come to that. Take Weylon, the two young men got on well together, he can help you persuade him if necessary. I will make arrangements for your return journey. I assume a couple of days will be enough to get your affairs in order. Now you must be exhausted from your long journey I will not keep you further."

Genitivi inwardly sighed but rose as the Grand Cleric did and moved through the Chantry, heading back outside and crossing the market towards his home, more troubled than he had been in some time. An hour later sitting in front of the fire with an herbal tea, he had explained everything to Weylon who sat wide eyed throughout the telling. Genitivi was shocked to hear Weylon too had a tale to tell.

Weylon explained that men he now suspected were the cultists who had destroyed the map had barged their way into the house intent he was sure on killing him, however Kara's mercenaries had been watching over him and had intervened before he had been harmed, Kara herself coming to see him and ensuring that he was well. "On Will's behalf apparently; he asked her to watch over us when we were in the city. I would be dead now if not for that request and of course the fast actions of Kara's men. From everything you have told me I think Will is Andraste's Champion and I think the people will believe and accept it too, but the one person who won't is Will. He will be furious if the Chantry forces this on him."

"I agree, but I see no other way. The Grand Cleric all but said either he is with the Chantry or against it."

"Then we have to persuade him that this is the right thing to do." Weylon gazed at Genitivi miserably. "We need to appeal to his sense of duty."

 **xXx**

Sitting by the fire in his private room Loghain tried to calm his heart, staring at the sealed parchment in his hands, delivered to him personally by Sister Theohild barely an hour ago. Finally he had a chance to read it. He stared at his shaking hands, easing his thumb through the seal and opening the parchment seeing the familiar elegant flowing script of his son.

 _General Loghain,_

 _First let me extend my apologies that I have yet to return to Denerim, events here have been troubling. The youngest of a House that will remain unnamed for the moment was poisoned by an agent of a House at odds with them. I will assume you know of whom I speak, I dare not be more explicit, I have probably already made it far too obvious. The poison is such that it has no known cure which led to my participation in the search for the Ashes of Holy Andraste._

 _I will explain all when I see you, but for now I will tell you only the most pertinent points in case the Chantry makes the find public knowledge. A dragon cult had its home in Haven and they were worshiping a High Dragon, bleeding her young and drinking the blood to give them increased speed and stamina. They were fearsome fighters and I only wish there was a way to gain their abilities without their means._

 _To obtain the Ashes of Andraste we had to pass through the trials of the Gauntlet. I cannot adequately express my experience of it other than to say that despite all the horror of Ostagar and the pain of events before it, I feel a sense of peace I do not believe I have ever experienced. I should also say that Holy Andraste healed me. I know how that sounds, but I do have witnesses. Holy Andraste also gave me a task which I completed. Due to this task half of the group went on ahead with the Ashes to hopefully heal those who needed them. (Arl Eamon is also grievously ill). I pray the Ashes have healed those they were retrieved for. There is much I would like to tell you, but it must be done in person, I pray I get that chance._

 _Stay safe._

 _Captain William_

 _(Denerim Guard)_

Loghain reread the letter several times before he moved to a panel in the wall which revealed a hidden nook beyond, taking out the small chest within and putting in the letter, locking it and once more concealing it. He took out the tiny portrait in a circular frame no bigger than his palm from his pocket and sighed softly, the image of Jayden aged six; a mischievous grin lit his face in a time before any horror had befallen him. "Holy Andraste indeed, well I shall pray she keeps you safe and brings you back to me." He glanced up as Anora entered seeing her gaze drawn to the portrait.

"I think that is the one I like best of him." She murmured softly. "It reminds me of what a sweet, mischievous child he was." She sighed softly. "The Grand Cleric wishes to speak to us immediately, though I do not know of what."

"Of course she does." Loghain sighed. "Come then; let us not keep her waiting."

 **xXx**

"Events at the Circle have become deeply troubling." Elemena stated, getting down to business the moment the Regent and Queen were seated.

Anora paled as the Grand Cleric explained the current issue in Kinloch Hold. "Abominations!" She glanced to her father who sat stone faced no doubt wondering what else their country had to endure.

"Indeed your Majesty, however I have dispatched the Knight Commander and enough Templars to deal with it. Seeker Greyfor is also accompanying them. I see no reason to cause a panic by making this public."

"I agree, but what in the Makers world have we done to deserve all of this? Darkspawn, abominations; an Orlesian army at the border."

"Given the trials our country is currently facing, it would seem an opportune time to discuss another matter."

Listening attentively as the Grand Cleric explained about the discovery of the Ashes of Andraste, Anora noted that her father was not surprised and therefore must have already known. "The Ashes of our most Holy Lady must remain in Ferelden." Anora stated. "This is her resting place."

"I had hoped you would believe such." Elemena stated her relief evident. "I believe I have enough key support within the Divine's staff to persuade her that our Holy Lady's Ashes should remain here. However, there is the matter of the Empress, of whom informs her and when. I would prefer us to remain in control of that if possible. We must maintain the upper hand; we are in no state to deal with an agitated and potentially aggressive Orlesian force at our border given how crippled we are from the terrible events at Ostagar."

Anora stood and moved to the window gazing across the gardens thoughtfully. "Very well, if you believe you can convince the Divine, I shall write to Empress Celene myself and remind her of the imperative of peace. I will find a way to convince her of the sense of keeping the Ashes within Ferelden."

"Excellent, but there is more." She explained about the Gauntlet and the task of faith given to the Captain.

Loghain closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, realising why Jayden had not gone into detail in his letter; wondering if there was there ever a time when his son was not deep in some form of trouble. His eyes flared open as he realised the Grand Cleric was suggesting he be named Andraste's Champion.

Anora stared at the Grand Cleric in shock. "You cannot be serious!"

"Indeed I am. What Ferelden is in desperate need of right now is hope. The young man is what this country needs to fend off the darkness, a symbol of hope and that Andraste watches over us. Andraste herself healed him and that will renew the people's faith. They will see he fights to protect them and they will rally."

"You will make him a target!"

"Of whom would he be a target?" Elemena stated raising an eyebrow.

Anora struggled not to stumble over her words as she frantically sought an explanation for the panic gripping her. "There will be those who think it blasphemy, or who fear the power of such a title."

Elemena leaned back in her chair observing the Queen. "Do you fear the power of such a title your Majesty?"

Anora met her gaze with one of ice. "I seek only to protect him."

"Why I wonder? What is this humble soldier to you?"

"He is my son." Loghain stated almost smiling at the Grand Cleric's astonished look.

"Father!"

"What will convince her other than the truth to stop this nonsense?" He turned back to Elemena. "You talk of trials and tests of faith, that he appeared one day as if from no-where. Let me set the record straight." He explained all that had happened and why it had to be kept secret. "I believe my son when he says this glimpse of the future came from Flemeth."

Elemena sat silently for several moments contemplating this new information. "If this Flemeth was involved in any way it was as a conduit only, this vision of the future could only have been given by the Maker. If you seek to dissuade me from this course by giving me this information you have failed. Consider the trials he has faced; kidnapped by Orlais at such a tender age and the threat on his life causing him to be forced into living a life not his own. Then this vision of the future, the revelation of his natural ability to withstand magic meant to alter the mind and the fact that he survived Ostagar despite many seeing him take a mortal wound. Finally his participation of the Gauntlet and healing by blessed Andraste. Consider all he has done and he has not yet seen eighteen winters. Can you say he is not being guided?"

"This is nonsense." Anora snapped. "He has not been chosen by the Maker and to suggest such is …"

"Is infuriating to you. You are Queen and yet if given the title of Champion many may turn to him before you?"

Anora felt her cheeks burn. "He is a child he …"

"He has had the responsibilities of a man far earlier than he should have true, but he is a man nonetheless; perhaps you should consider supporting him. Think also on this, I believe you truly fear Orlais coming for him and so I suggest to you what more protection could he need than as Andraste's Champion? Who would dare to harm someone our blessed Lady healed herself?"

"It is too dangerous; besides what will the people think if you hold him up as Champion and after this Darkspawn mess reveal the truth of who he is? Will they not then believe it all a lie?"

"The people will understand and once the threat of Orlais is revealed that will give us a further barrier of protection from the Orlesian Empire. I would imagine they will want to distance themselves from such a threat and that army at the border will disappear as if smoke."

"So you would use my son as a shield?" Loghain muttered bitterly.

"From all I have heard he took on that role himself."

Anora shook her head. "He is a strong advocate for mages you are aware of this. Having him as Champion could be more damaging than helpful."

"This is precisely why he must be brought into the Chantry to be guided."

Loghain raised an eyebrow. "Speak plainly Grand Cleric, you mean controlled."

"I mean guided Regent."

Anora let out a slow breath, realising to refuse would bring problems she was not sure she had the power to fight. "If you are insistent on this Champion course then I agree he must be guided, or Maker knows what other changes he will attempt to make." She felt her father's gaze on her, but refused to look at him.

"The correct change is perfectly acceptable."

"Oh and who determines the 'correct' change?" Loghain growled.

Elemena smiled calmly. "The Makers will of course."

"Of course." Loghain sighed deeply, to agree was to bind him to the Chantry for the rest of his life, something Jayden would not thank anyone for, not to mention the claim the rest of Thedas may feel they would have on him if what happened spread, which he believed the Chantry would make sure of. If he survived the war with the Darkspawn his life would never be his own. "You say that he will have the Chantry's protection, that no-one would dare touch him given Andraste's blessing, but was Andraste herself not betrayed by men?"

"You fear for him and that is understandable, but surely he will be safer with the Chantry than without. I remember meeting him as a child. I believe you were rather mortified when he questioned me about the Chantry and the Maker. I saw something in him then, a determination and pureness of intent. He could have succumbed to the darkness many times and yet he has not. Yes he may gain enemies, but from what I know of him he does that all by himself too. He has never been one to stand by and do nothing in the face of what he considers to be unjust. Consider the possibility that his whole life has been bringing him to this moment. Besides, I am sure the young man will know where his duty lies."

Loghain felt a cold shiver move through his body; knowing if they put this in terms of duty his son would be hard pressed to ignore the lessons he had himself drilled into him and refuse.

"As I said I have allies in Orlais with the ear of the Divine, they will aid us in ensuring the right people know of this in the right way, his true identity will of course remain a secret, for the moment at least."

Realising her father was about to protest Anora rose. "Very well, please keep me … us informed Grand Cleric and I will draw up a letter to accompany yours."

"Excellent your Majesty." With a smile Elemena left them having much to do.

"Anora this is unacceptable!" Loghain growled as the door clicked shut.

"She gave us no choice and you know it!"

"There is always a choice!"

"We do not have the power to go against the Chantry! If you want to blame anyone for this blame your son. Always he must involve himself in matters that have nothing to do with him!"

"Oren would have died without the Ashes! Would you have stood by and done nothing in his place?"

Closing her eyes Anora sighed and shook her head. "No, of course not, it is just … Maker everything becomes complicated with him."

Loghain slumped onto a seat. "I do not wish this for him."

"Neither do I father, but the Grand Cleric has us backed into a corner and she knows it." Sitting next to him she met his troubled gaze. "You did not seem surprised to discover the Ashes of Andraste had been discovered."

"Nor did you I presume you heard from your spies. In my case Sister Theohild gave me a letter from Jayden a short while before you arrived to tell me of this meeting."

"I see. May I see this letter?" Anora followed her father back to his private rooms deep in thought, knowing she would need to schedule another meeting with the Grand Cleric to discuss how to keep her brother in line, a task she was not even sure the Chantry could accomplish.

 **xXx**

Two days later wrapping her cloak tightly around her to ward off the cold, Elemena joined Genitivi and Weylon as they were putting the last of the supplies into the saddle bags. "I have some letters for you Genitivi, these two to be given directly to William, this one to be given to Sister Leliana. He will need guidance once you have made him understand the situation. Sister Leliana joined him in the search for Holy Andraste's Ashes; she will do for the moment. The letter contains her instructions; she will act as his spiritual aid during this time of crisis."

Genitivi inwardly groaned. "Is that really necessary?"

"We must ensure he does nothing to put the Chantry in a bad light."

Genitivi remained silent knowing he was facing a losing battle and all he could do was to aid him in whatever way he could.

"Do whatever it takes to persuade the young man this is the right course Genitivi, for his own sake."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	33. Gift Of Lyrium

Returning from hunting Rathnal frowned at the sounds of raised voices coming from the camp. They were perhaps another day's ride from Orzammar and he was almost eager to deal with the politics of the dwarves than the issues within the group. He glanced to Jayden who returned his look with one of unease. "That sounds like Morrigan and Delilah … again!" He sighed in annoyance. "Can't you do anything about them?"

"What do you expect me to do? They rub each other up the wrong way, not everyone can get on."

"Well I'm delegating you to deal with it. I have my own responsibilities and neither of them are Wardens. Sort it out, please!"

"Fine." Jayden glanced to Airyl who deliberately didn't meet his gaze. "Thanks for the support." He muttered; both women had been needling at each other for days now, usually they stopped when they saw him, but he knew he needed to put an end to it.

Rathnal smiled slightly as Jayden moved purposefully towards camp, glad he wasn't going to be the one between the women.

Clenching her fists Morrigan closed the distance between herself and Delilah. "At least I have a reason to be here, unlike you. Tis pathetic that you chase after him like a wide eyed adoring mabari pup!"

"I have more reason to be here than you do and my reasons have nothing to do with William. If anyone is the adoring mabari around here it is you, although you are more like a blighted wolf with your demeanor!"

"Tis beyond me why he even bothers to speak to you." Morrigan hissed.

"Well I cannot begin to imagine how he puts up with you! Do you even know how to be a friend? I cannot imagine you have many. He must have pitied you greatly to have befriended you!" She smirked at Morrigan's scowl. "Is the truth too painful?"

Morrigan moved closer lowering her voice to a hiss. "If we are to speak of truth then hear this; I know more about him than you ever will. He will never truly love you. You are nothing more than duty to him!"

Delilah felt her cheeks burn. "You know nothing about love! You have no idea what love is, you are a cold, bitter twisted thing!"

Folding her arms Morrigan smirked. "Love is for fools and you are nothing but the daughter of a traitor."

Delilah's eyes flashed with fury and she raised her hand to strike Morrigan turning sharply at the ear piercing whistle.

"Enough!" Jayden snapped striding towards them. "There is enough fighting out with this camp without fighting amongst ourselves. Now whatever this is between the pair of you sort it out or go back to Rainesfere!" His head snapped to Morrigan as she opened her mouth, the retort dying on her lips beneath his dark gaze.

Delilah's smug smile as Morrigan moved away vanished as Jayden turned his gaze on her. "I …" She turned and retreated towards the stream.

Shaking his head Jayden let out a low breath.

"You are a braver man than me." Alistair chuckled.

"I have no doubt they will both make me pay for that. I expected Morrigan to freeze me or something equally unpleasant and I'm not sure what I expected from Delilah but something just as uncomfortable."

"It's a wonder you got in between them." Leliana stated as she rose and stretched her arms. "All of my attempts to calm the fire between them have failed."

"Rathnal made me." He allowed a smile at Faren's choked laughter. "What were they arguing about anyway?"

"You." Sereda stated with a chuckle patting his arm as she moved passed. "Whenever they are arguing it is about you."

"This is ridiculous." Jayden muttered, glancing to Rathnal who was watching him expectantly. "Fine." He muttered. He headed off in the direction Delilah had taken, momentarily unnerved by Sten's gaze; reading his facial expressions or the seemingly lack of, was a skill all of its own and one he had yet to master. He forced himself to focus, finding Delilah on a log gazing at the water. He headed over surprised as Airyl darted ahead of him clearly trying to help soothe things.

Delilah glanced to Airyl as she nosed against her pocket, smiling as she wolfed down the mabari treat. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to sit with me?" She glanced to Jayden as he settled on the log next to her. "Before you say anything I apologise. That display was foolish, but in my defence she is insufferable."

"What is going on with the pair of you? I hate to see you at each other's throats."

"She is arrogant and bristles at the slightest comment and she looks at you as though you are her possession and Maker sometimes the way she speaks to you … I cannot understand why you tolerate her!"

"Morrigan and I have been friends since childhood and I know her moods and her ways. Can you at least try and be civil to her?"

Sighing Delilah nodded. "As she is your friend, I will do my best; though perhaps you can encourage her to be equally tolerant."

"I will go and speak to her."

Delilah caught his hand as he moved to get up. "I need to ask you something." She swallowed uneasily as he sat back down. "I just wondered … am I just duty for you?"

Meeting her gaze Jayden sighed. "I know what you want me to say and I care deeply for you, more every day and you are not a duty, but …" He fell silent as she pressed a finger to his lips.

"I do not expect you to love me yet, I understand it is too soon and as long as you are no longer looking at me as a duty that is enough." She sank into his kiss feeling her body melt against him, realising that he was trying to convey that mere duty would not provoke a kiss as passionate. She couldn't help smiling when he pulled away, watching as he headed back towards camp and Morrigan; for once not feeling jealous.

 **xXx**

Turning as she heard approaching deliberate footfalls Morrigan felt anger surge at the flash of guilt.

"Morrigan what is going on with you and Delilah?"

Hunkering down she concentrated her attention on stroking Airyl's ears. "Tis nauseating to see how you act with her; she has but to click her fingers …"

"Even if that was the case which it is not, why does that upset you so much?"

"Because you are my friend and 'tis infuriating to see you act the fool."

Jayden sighed deeply dropping his voice to a whisper. "You know she is my betrothed, why should we not have feelings for each other. When this is over, should we survive ..."

"Have those feelings then!" Morrigan snapped.

"Aren't I allowed any lighter moments?" Jayden hissed running his fingers through his hair in agitation.

Standing Morrigan softened her gaze. "Tis only because I do not wish you to be used."

"I am hardly being used. Morrigan what is this really about?"

"Tis difficult to …" Morrigan sighed in frustration with herself. "I have seen how your female friends look at me as though I will bewitch you. I do not care, but I would be … annoyed if you were no longer part of my life."

"I don't think you need ever worry about that Morrigan. Our bond is such that not even your Mother drumming into you to have no friends could unravel it."

"Tis true, very well, leave me I have things to do."

"And you will at least be tolerant of Delilah if you can't bring yourself to be pleasant?"

"Tis a sacrifice, but if t'will make you happy."

Shaking his head but smiling Jayden returned to the larger camp whistling a tune Morrigan had taught him when he had lived in the Wilds, glancing back seeing a smile on her face. He turned sharply as Airyl gave a low menacing growl, following the line of her gaze, Airyl's keen senses had alerted them to danger before and he never ignored her.

"What is it?" Alistair whispered.

"Nothing good." Jayden murmured, signalling to Rathnal his intention before disappearing into the shadows.

Rathnal turned to Morrigan, but she had already transformed into a raven and gone after Jayden. He signalled to the others to get into more defensible spots, ears straining, glancing to Delilah as she returned to camp signalling to her that there was trouble. Moments later they heard panicked voices and then saw a crackle of lightning and a burst of what seemed to be fire before they heard cries of shock and pain before the sound of someone crashing through the trees followed by a scream as a man fell into their camp with Airyl's jaws clamped around his leg. The camp burst into chaos as armoured men seemed to pour into the camp.

Alistair brought his shield up hard knocking his assailant back and leaving him unconscious, narrowly missing a blade and driving his sword into the chest of its wielder.

Leliana darted to Delilah's side, taking the killing blow as Delilah deflected a blade from a young man barely out of boyhood.

Faren and Sereda fought back to back as four men surrounded them. The pair startled as Sten beheaded one and sliced clean through the torso of another in a single swing, before they took out the remaining two astonished attackers before they could recover their senses.

Rinna darted among the fighters, her blade coated in poison that tonight at least killed swiftly. Her gaze repeatedly searched out Rathnal who was holding his own with Alistair, the pair fighting as though they had trained together their whole lives.

Delilah cried out in pain as a blade sliced into her arm, her sword vanishing into the undergrowth. Forcing herself to ignore the pain she grabbed the dagger from her boot, spinning and running her attacker through. Clutching the wound on her arm Delilah paled as blood slipped between her fingers; transferring her blade to the other hand as she heard a noise behind her, thanking the Maker for Jayden's training in dual blades. As she span and stepped back out of reach of another blade she parried a blow and lunged forward driving the blade into the man's chest. She felt a rush of panic as the dagger caught on the man's armour and she was unable to pull it free. Her eyes widened as she saw a huge man heading for her, crying out as an arrow pierced his throat, a second later Jayden was at her side handing her one of his swords before firing another arrow taking out a man creeping up on Leliana.

Spinning Leliana saw the man fall and let the momentum carry her, the dagger flying and killing one of the three men attacking Alistair and Rathnal, reaching their side and sending one of the men stumbling backwards, lunging and driving her blade through his chest. Then lightning lit up the camp injuring those few left and within moments the fighting was over and while bloodied the company was whole.

"Who in the Void were that lot?" Alistair growled, rolling back an injured shoulder, gritting his teeth at the pain. He kicked over the closest men seeing no identifying marks on their armour.

"Maybe just bandits." Faren muttered wiping his blade. "But they sure seemed keen on us being dead."

 **xXx**

Carefully applying a salve to Delilah's arm after cleaning the wound Jayden gently bound it. "It wasn't as deep as I first feared."

Staring at her hands now clean of blood Delilah shivered. "Why did they have to attack us?"

"I can't give you their motivations." Jayden stated softly, gently brushing back a tangled lock of hair from her face and wiping a smear of blood from her cheek. "But at least they won't hurt anyone else."

Delilah remembered the family they had passed on the way fleeing north and felt a sense of relief that they would be safe from these bandits at least. "You shouldn't have given me your sword, you might have needed it."

"You needed it more. You could probably do with a few more daggers; the markets at Orzammar should have a good supply."

"I never meant to be a liability." She whispered.

"You aren't, you did your part and we all have an injury of some kind."

"I need to pray."

"Alright, but you did well."

Delilah met his gaze suddenly feeling better when she realised he wanted to hold her as much as she wanted to be held. Instead she gently squeezed his hand before she stood and headed across the camp to Leliana.

Jayden turned and moved over to Sten who was hunkered down looking over the bodies. "Anything?"

"They all have good armour and weapons; I do not think them simple bandits." Rising Sten rolled back his shoulders.

Jayden nodded hunkering down and frowning.

"What is it?" Rathnal asked joining them, limping slightly.

"I recognise some of these men, they are Blackstone Irregulars." He glanced up to Rathnal. "I can't imagine Raelnor getting involved with Howe, but his son might. He's had his eyes set on taking his father's place for long enough."

"You think Howe is helping him in return for killing us?"

"I don't think they meant to kill us." Jayden stated glancing at the bodies.

"Could have fooled me." Faren muttered. "Enough dead bodies to realise they weren't looking for a chat."

"I'm not saying they wouldn't have killed some of us, but maybe they were looking to capture themselves some Wardens and panicked when we attacked first, or if they realised Delilah was with us. I can't imagine the Arl would continue his support if they had killed her."

"Maybe you're right." Rathnal murmured. "Well look hopefully we got all of them, but just in case we increase the number on watch and increase the perimeter. As if we don't have enough to worry about with the bloody Darkspawn."

 **xXx**

Heart pounding fearing being discovered Taoran Hawkwind slipped through the trees being a quiet as possible until he reached his camp breathing heavily and clenching his fists to stop their shaking. He had never imagined failing in the task Arl Howe had given him and for things to have gone so wrong.

He had followed rumours to Redcliffe and then to Rainesfere tracking the Wardens and Cousland's. Coin made most people talk and in these days people needed coin and the Arl had been very generous. He saw no sign of them until a group had left Rainesfere. None of the Cousland's were among them, but he had seen that Delilah Howe was in the group that was leaving and he made the snap decision to follow, betting she would know where the Couslands were and what they were doing. Besides that he had harboured a secret desire for Delilah for many years and while Rendon was not a man to be crossed, he was also not a man to deny himself what he wanted. He had sent a raven to Denerim to let Rendon know what was happening before he tracked the group heading north.

He shook his head, he had brought ten of his best men along with another fifteen men from a mercenary company wanting to align with him and they were all dead. He growled in frustration, capture he had told them over and over, bringing Warden's back would gain him more coin, only kill if necessary and ensure Delilah was unharmed. They were supposed to wait until the majority of the company were asleep, surround the camp and take them unawares, but his additional force were young and undisciplined and as it turned out quite useless. They had fallen into a panic when the Captain and his wolf had appeared from the shadows like a pair of bloody demons killing his archers, along with a mage who had terrified them at the first lightning strike. It was the Makers own luck that he had not been discovered.

He rubbed his forehead; he had thought the Captain dead, but if there was one thing that appeared to be true, he was annoyingly resilient. His father thought well of the soldier who had inspired many changes in the city, but Taoran disliked him, he was bad for business, or at least the way he wanted to run it.

He quickly wrote a note several times and moved to the cages, sending three ravens to Denerim, at the very least one would make it and reach Howe. He would follow at a distance knowing they had to be heading to Orzammar, but he had no intention of risking his life and going near them again. He grabbed his own things from the camp and leading his own horse and a pack horse he headed for the road; he feared his trail to the camp might be followed and he could not risk the Captain recognising him.

 **xXx**

They had ridden hard all day and it was only a short distance to Orzammar, but Rathnal stopped and insisted they make camp. It was late in the evening and given the political arena he was about to step into, he didn't want to do it tired. Gazing up at the stars he soaked in the beauty of a cloudless sky, praying it would not be long before he would see it again. He remained awake unable to sleep as Sten, Leliana and Faren took first watch, as the others settled down for some much needed sleep; not altogether surprised when he saw Jayden leave his tent a short time later with his pack, Airyl at his side seeing determination in his eyes. Moving across the camp to intercept him, he wondered if he had waited until Delilah had retired to her own tent before making a move as no doubt she would want to go with him. Her constant presence at his side was something that annoyed Morrigan intensely and he was beginning to wonder if that was why Delilah did it. "Please tell me you are not intending to wander off on your own."

"Of course not, Airyl is coming with me."

"Where are you going?"

"I planted some Wilds Flowers not far from here; I thought I would see how they fared. With the ones in the Circle destroyed and those in Rainesfere not having survived I hope … well we need them."

"And you're doing this in the middle of the night?"

"There won't be time come morning. Besides I have my light runestone and a good memory, I won't get lost."

"No but you could fall and break your neck!" He shook his head at his friends smile. "Or you could be attacked."

"Come with me then, you can protect me." He chuckled at his growl; heading out as Rathnal joined him after a few moments, having told those on watch what they were doing. He led the way towards the caves, his runestone lighting the path ahead of them. They walked in silence, Jayden concentrating on navigating them a safe path, finally speaking as the rock ledge came into sight. "How are you feeling about going into Orzammar tomorrow?"

"Terrified to be honest, I'm not the most diplomatic person and my skills in political navigation lead a lot to be desired."

"That's why Sereda and Delilah have been coaching you."

"I don't think I'm a particularly good student."

Smiling slightly Jayden led Rathnal to the cliff edge that led down to the cave giving them a moment to soak in the view.

"It's beautiful." Rathnal whispered.

"It is." Jayden frowned slightly seeing the gleam of campfires in the distance. "Apart from the massive Orlesian army camped not far from the border wall."

Rathnal followed his gaze and winced. "We may very well need them before the end." He felt Jayden's hostility towards the idea despite his silence. "Look, you have more reason to hate Orlais than anyone else I know, but the Blight is bigger than …"

"I know Rath, but I don't have to like it." He worried at his lip. "When we are done at Orzammar maybe we should go to the border, you and the Orlesian Commander can talk Warden strategy and I can speak to my father."

"I may not be politically astute, but even I know it would be my head if I spoke to them."

Jayden looked at the campfires thoughtfully. "Stephan and Daniel should know what we are doing, damn it they should be on this side of the border, Anora should know better. They went for help, not to become spies for Orlais."

"I suppose I can't blame her given her history with Orlais."

Jayden glanced to him and allowed a slight smile. "That's very tolerant of you."

"I know a little of how she feels."

Jayden read his look and felt his cheeks flush, knowing how afraid his friends had been for him. "Maybe I could convince my father it is a good idea to let them in. Maybe he could persuade her."

"And if not?" He sighed at Jayden's thoughtful expression. "We will deal with that after Orzammar. Let's go check on these flowers of yours, I do want to get _some_ sleep tonight." He turned startled at the sound of rustling, unsheathing his sword realising Jayden had both daggers drawn as Sereda came into view, a raven landing on her shoulder.

"Sorry to startle you." Sereda stated brushing some leaves from her armour. "But Sten was concerned about you two, said apart you attract trouble and together … well he said something in his own language and it did not sound complimentary. What are you doing anyway?"

Jayden smiled slipping the daggers back into his boots. "I'm hoping that the Wilds Flowers I planted in a cave below us have grown; figured I would check on them."

"Ah, well lead the way." She grinned as Morrigan flew ahead, grazing Jayden's head with her wing. "She was not happy you left her behind as you might be able to tell."

"I thought you were all asleep and you know how grumpy she gets if you wake her."

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't must be fun being you." She jumped back avoiding his playful swat, grinning as she followed them down the trail to the cave entrance.

Airyl sniffed at the cave but there were no scents of another creature having made the cave its own.

Heading in Jayden walked the length of the cave to the smaller chamber stopping, his eyes widening, swallowing against the lump swelling in his throat. He felt Morrigan transform behind him feeling her astonishment.

Joining them Rathnal and Sereda stared wide eyed. The ground was covered in the tiny white flowers and on the walls the same flowers grew, but many had a soft blue glow. "Sweet Maker!" Rathnal gasped. "There are so many! Why are some of them a different colour?"

"They must be following lyrium veins." Sereda whispered. "But I never imagined such a thing was possible." Her gaze followed the flowers trail across the walls almost to the roof.

Rathnal felt his heartbeat quicken. "Wasn't that what Avernus and Serris agreed was needed for a cure; for lyrium to be added to the potion without destroying the Wilds Flower? If it's already in the flowers …" Rathnal grinned broadly. "Makers breath this could mean a cure!"

Nodding his head Jayden stepped carefully into the cave, gazing at the trails of the tiny blue flowers that seemed to shimmer. "I didn't notice any lyrium veins when I was last here, but the cave does look different, slightly bigger I think."

"There are signs that the stone has shifted." Sereda stated, noting the crumbled piles of rock camouflaged by the masses of Wilds Flowers covering them. "The lyrium veins must have been uncovered because of that."

"But can those flowers be used?" Jayden asked cautiously. "I mean lyrium is unstable and has to be treated before ingested. How do we determine if we can even use these flowers without killing someone."

"Give me a moment." Sereda moved to the flowers carefully touching a petal, her eyes closing, tilting her head slightly. "It is as though it has already been processed. By becoming part of the plant it has become safer. It is wonderful." An awed look lit her face. "They have a song of their own, soft and soothing. They will cure; it is their purpose, a gift from the stone."

"You are sure?" Jayden asked meeting her gaze feeling a rush of hope and excitement he could barely contain.

"Very sure; I may have been exiled to the surface, but my stone sense has not left me yet."

"In that case I think we should harvest some of them and make up the potions immediately. We should make more of the preventative while we are here as well." Pulling on gauntlets not wanting to risk touching the lyrium infused flowers with his bare skin, Jayden carefully picked his way over to a wall that seemed to be covered with the tiny blossoms. They came away easily in his hands as though they had been waiting for this moment, Sereda joining him to help. Moving back out into the larger cave Jayden set about making what he hoped would be a cure, carefully marking the vials of those he made using the lyrium tinged Wilds Flower. It didn't need it, the potion had a glowing blue shade to it, but he did it anyway out of habit. Sereda continued to harvest some of the lyrium infused flowers to take with them. Meanwhile Rathnal and Morrigan harvested the normal Wilds Flower and set to work making the preventative. An hour later they had twenty vials of each which would be split into everyone's packs and they had also carefully harvested and stored some of each of the flowers to take with them.

Worrying at his lip Rathnal glanced around the cave. "Who else knows about this cave?"

"Brother Genitivi, Weylon, Brom, Gavin and Thomas, they were all with me when I planted the seeds. Why?"

"Because you know some bastard will be happy to make the world pay for the preventative or a cure through the nose. Think of the revenue it would make for Ferelden and if the Crown doesn't claim it you can be damn sure Orzammar will find a way to. Every flower in here will be stripped away and sold to the highest bidder." He glanced to Sereda. "Unless I'm wrong."

"No, you are exactly right."

"The whole world has a right to the preventative and a cure if this works. No one is going to have to pay for this." Jayden muttered.

"Twould be wise to ensure no-one else finds them then." Morrigan stated, heading outside with Sereda to see if there was a way to disguise the cave.

Rathnal frowned as Jayden drank the contents of an extra vial of the preventative he had made. "Why are you taking that again?"

"Something Holy Andraste said to me. Remember I took the first attempt at a preventative?"

"I'm not likely to forget, you had me worried sick."

"Well it was different to the others, not quite as effective. Holy Andraste said that was why the wounds the Alpha inflicted were struggling to heal despite all the magic directed at them. I was fighting off the taint and struggling. She told me to take another dose. I'll make sure every none Warden takes a dose when we get back to camp."

Rathnal nodded helping to secure the vials in the sectioned pouches they had come from. "I still can't get my head around you speaking to Holy Andraste, well her spirit anyway."

"Trust me sometimes I have as much difficulty; it feels almost like a dream at times. If not for those with me I might have said it was."

"I wonder how the Chantry will respond, Brother Genitivi seemed a little unsure himself."

"I would imagine they will do as Andraste wished and the Temple will become a pilgrimage for the faithful. Well once the Blight is over."

Watching his friend thoughtfully Rathnal held his tongue, remaining silent about his fears that the Chantry might have their own agenda for someone who had actually spoken to Holy Andraste. "Let's get back to camp, I'm finally tired enough that I think I might actually get some sleep."

"I could always give you a sleeping potion."

"No, those damn things always leave me feeling groggy and the whole point about waiting until tomorrow is so I'm alert."

"You aren't alone in this Rath, yes you are Warden Commander, but we are with you."

Smiling Rathnal stood and held out his hand pulling Jayden to his feet. "And I am truly grateful for you all."

 **xXx**

As dawn light roused those in the camp who were not already up Sereda headed over to Rathnal worrying at her lip. "Rathnal in all honesty I am not sure if it is a good idea me accompanying you into Orzammar. I may hinder our chances of support."

Rathnal held up the treaty. "This is all I need to ensure support. I'm not one for politics you know that; I see a job I get it done and I have little patience with game playing and as much as your coaching is a massive help I need you with me. You and Faren understand the subtleties of Orzammar in a way none of us possibly could." He sighed softly. "Duncan would have been able to navigate this in a heartbeat, but I'm not him. I know this won't be easy for either of you, but I can't afford to go in there and mess this up because I don't fully understand the politics, or I don't recognise the signs of whatever underlying games are playing out."

Sereda nodded and sighed. "Of course I just … be prepared that our presence is likely to cause trouble."

"Whoever you were before, you are Wardens now."

"Let us hope that is enough." Faren muttered softly.

"That and these." Jayden stated with a smile handing them each a helmet that concealed their faces. He returned Sereda's beaming smile.

"You kept them from those idiot bandits? Such a simple solution." She stated tying back her hair, finding the helmet a comfortable fit.

"I hate bloody helmets." Faren muttered. "Especially from dead men."

"Would you rather take your chances getting into Orzammar without it?" Sereda murmured nudging him. "I need you with me; I … I do not want to go in there without you."

"I didn't say I wouldn't wear it did I?" He pulled the helmet on grumbling under his breath, but he gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Right then." Rathnal stated signaling the group to move out, reaching the entrance to Orzammar within half an hour, seeing the huge gates of the dwarven city and the two guards barring the way. "Do the guards get to go back into Orzammar? I thought there was a rule about once you see the sky you don't get back in; unless you're a Warden of course."

"They are like some of those who join the Legion of the Dead in a way." Sereda stated. "The guards on this side of the doors make the sacrifice to leave Orzammar to pay a family debt, or ensure their family are not touched by a damaging action they have taken. There are various reasons and that is why they remain loyal to Orzammar, their families depend on it."

"I don't see why they can't just go back in, seems like cutting your nose off to spite your face."

Sereda nodded wearily. "Indeed. I wanted to change all of it. Bring the Castless and the Surfacers back into dwarven society. It's why I'm a Warden, sometimes generations of tradition is too much to stand against." She smiled as she felt Faren press gently against her. "Still, I never thought to see Orzammar again and here I am, life can throw you unexpected things every now and again."

Moving a little closer to Jayden, Delilah stared at the huge doors set into the mountain. "I never imagined I would visit Orzammar."

"It's stunning; I'm hoping to get a chance to visit the Shaperate's again while we are here."

"Perhaps while Rathnal is seeing the King; I doubt we will be here long once he learns the urgency of our cause."

"With luck, though the way Sereda talks about the King I will be surprised if we don't have to jump through a dozen hoops to get what we came for."

"Tis a shame we cannot simply dispose of this King if he is indeed going to be so troublesome." Morrigan murmured.

Rinna moved to Rathnal's side. "So we are to enter the last home of the dwarven people. I wonder what we will find here. Hopefully it will not require as much effort as the Circle."

"Maker I hope not." Alistair huffed. "That place was a bloody nightmare. I can't think of anything worse than being a Templar, no offence to Templars I just wouldn't want to be one."

"Tis unlikely there would be a need for Templars here given there are no mage dwarves." Morrigan stated.

"I wonder why." Alistair thought aloud.

"Maybe it's close proximity to Lyrium." Rinna suggested smothering a yawn.

Not caring in the least why dwarves didn't have mages, Sten shifted impatiently. "If we must be here we should get this done." The sooner the treaty was invoked the closer they would be to confronting the Archdemon and ending the Blight.

The group turned as Rathnal gave a shocked gasp. "Maker is that Serris?" He grinned broadly as she spoke to the men with her recognising Levi, before she hurried towards them.

"Rathnal I am so glad to see you." She smiled warmly at those in the group she knew, looking over those new to her giving Sten an appraising look. "I feared you might have changed your mind about coming to Orzammar so soon. I suppose I should do this formally, Commander, I request to join you."

Rathnal grinned and hugged her. "Maker Serris you are always welcome, you have no idea how good it is to see you. I … there is much I need to tell you."

"And I you, I went to the Peak when I arrived in Ferelden and spoke to Avernus." A wave of grief gripped her, but she managed to remain composed. "Levi escorted me and a few haste spells had us here in no time, but perhaps we should speak in the privacy of the compound within Orzammar."

"I agree. Good to see you again Levi." Rathnal stated with a smile as the merchant brought over Serris's belongings.

"And you Warden Commander. Do you want me and the lads to hang around here a while?"

"Thanks for the offer Levi, but we will be fine."

"Right you are then. Safe travels." He flushed as Serris pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You stay safe now Warden Serris."

"You too Levi."

Sereda swallowed uneasily as Rathnal approached the gates, breathing a sigh of relief as the guards bowed respectfully and opened the doors, moving closer to Faren as they passed through, neither guard giving a second glance in their direction.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	34. Seat Of Stone

It was the heat that gave the group initial pause after they passed through the Hall of Heroes, even Sereda and Faren had to take a moment to acclimatise. The guards beyond the hall had been as equally respectful as those on the surface and a runner had been sent to announce their presence to King Trian. A guard led the way giving them an escort to the Warden Compound within the Diamond Quarter, an indication in itself of how respected the Wardens were within Orzammar.

After being informed the messenger would let them know when there would be an audience, they were left to their own devices. The compound was well taken care of and showed signs of recent use, though all of those who had been stationed here had been called to Ostagar and none had survived.

Taking off her helmet Sereda untied and shook out her hair. "We may as well get comfortable; Trian may take his time in granting an audience."

"I made sure the messenger was informed of why we are here." Rathnal stated dumping his pack and rolling back his shoulders. "No matter how much he wants to posture surely he will see us swiftly."

Settling onto a seat putting his feet up Faren began to play with a dagger. "I wouldn't bet on it."

Rathnal glanced to Serris. "Well it looks like we have time to talk." He swallowed uneasily. "Shall we?" At her nod he led the way to the study closing the door behind him. "Serris I …"

"How did Commander Yantra die?" She asked softly.

"It was an ogre, we couldn't get to her; Duncan died trying."

Sinking onto a seat Serris stifled a sob. "And … and Percy?"

Sinking onto a seat beside her Rathnal met her tearful gaze. "He died protecting Gregior, who died giving Sereda, Faren and Rory time to escape and get to Duncan who was still alive at the time. It ... it was a bloody mess."

Steeling herself Serris bit her lip. "I would like to know as much of what happened as you are able to tell me."

Nodding Rathnal explained the events at Ostagar he knew and those pieced together during their escape, the escape itself and the nightmare at the Circle. After giving her a few moments to digest the information Rathnal nipped his lip anxiously. "I have written to the Warden bases asking for help. What is the situation with the Antivan Order?"

"There will be no help. When I arrived I discovered a new Commander in place on orders of the First Warden. Some of my fellows, my friends … those who had helped Yantra and myself with the broach had been taken to Weisshaupt. There was the suggestion that blood magic will be used on them, that it would have been used in my own interrogation. I did not wait to find out. They hunted me." She shuddered painfully. "My own brother and sister Wardens hunted me. Yavana a witch of the wilds gave me access to Ferelden through an Eluvian and I made my way to the Peak."

"Why would the First Warden give specific orders not to aid us?"

"The Order is supposed to be neutral, but he has fast ties to Orlais, the Empress in particular. I believe that has more to do with it than anything."

"There won't be anything left of Ferelden if we don't stop this." Rathnal muttered.

"They are fools, all of them."

"Indeed. Assuming we survive this you are welcome to stay with the Ferelden Order."

Smiling warmly Serris gently squeezed his hand. "Thank you and I may take you up on that, but should I survive there will need to be a reckoning with the First Warden." She smiled at Rathnal's look of surprise. "I suppose taking on Weisshaupt by myself is a little foolish."

"Well I wouldn't get in your way, but maybe take some back up."

"Are you volunteering?"

"They are leaving us to face a Blight alone because they know Ferelden would never let in Chevaliers and that is the only choice we have been given. Politics be damned, a Commander who would do that is not one I have any loyalty to. My loyalty was to Duncan and now Ferelden. Weisshaupt will never have the allegiance of the Ferelden Wardens while I am Commander."

"I think the First Warden will come to regret his decisions of late." Serris steeled herself. "I owe it to Yantra and myself to make sure of it."

 **xXx**

Heading into a bedroom Sereda sank onto the bed and let out a shuddering breath. She had feared coming back in case it caused problems for Rathnal, but she had also feared how she would feel being back. She wiped at the tears shaking her head. "Foolish." She muttered.

"Hardly." Faren stated gently slipping into the room and sitting next to her. Gently taking her hand he squeezed.

"I was unsure how I would feel coming back." Sereda whispered. "But it is like reopening a wound that never fully healed. I cannot even walk the streets; if I am recognised Trian will likely demand my head." She clenched her fists in frustration. "I want to kill Trian for what he did to us."

"For giving us a life where we could be together?"

Sereda glanced to him startled. "No! For chaining you, having you beaten, having you paraded as some kind of criminal just because of who you were born to. I could have done so much in his place for our people."

"You can't keep torturing yourself with this. We are Warden's now and there is no changing that and I wouldn't even if I could. Despite the dangers this is better than my life used to be."

Sereda hung her head miserably.

"You miss the Palace and the servants and the fine clothing?" Faren muttered in disappointment.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and a painful sob left her lips. "I miss never having the chance to resolve things with my father before he died."

Closing his eyes Faren held her gently. "I'm sorry I know how much you loved you father."

"He just tossed me away!" Sereda gasped between gulped breaths, finally unable to hold onto the grief that she had been holding on to so tightly. She felt Faren tighten his hold and let herself sob in his arms.

 **xXx**

It was two hours later when the messenger returned clearly embarrassed at having to tell them the King would not be able to see them until the following day.

Forcing himself to remain calm Rathnal thanked the messenger who promised to return once the time for the audience was given. "Right, well it looks like we are going to be here for the night, best get settled in."

Slipping from a seat Rinna stretched and sighed. "I will check out the kitchen, if there are no stores it might be advisable to go to the market and get food, save our supplies."

"Agreed." He handed Rinna some coin from the pouch Fergus had given him from the treasure at the Temple. "Take Ali with you." He glanced to Jayden who was looking through the books on a set of shelves, still astonished that he had handed it all over, only keeping the small chest of scrolls for himself which remained secure in the vault in Rainesfere.

Glancing at the books thoughtfully Jayden turned and smiled as Rathnal approached him. "Since we are here for the night I thought I would go and pay my respects to Shaper Selac and Shaper Anok if you have no objections."

"None, just be careful."

"I don't get into trouble everywhere I go Rath." He chuckled softly at his friends disbelieving look. "I promise I will be careful."

Morrigan smirked as Delilah stood. "Must you follow him as a puppy does?"

Flushing Delilah glared at her. "For your information I was going to look at the sleeping accommodation since we will be here tonight." Fury burned in her at Morrigan's smug expression knowing the witch didn't believe her. She glanced to Jayden who smiled at her before gesturing to Airyl who moved to his side. It was true she did want to go with him because she was curious about the Shaperate; he had spoken of it to her and it galled her that to accompany him now would make her seem weak to the witch and she hated that she cared about Morrigan's view of her.

"Come I shall join you." Leliana stated casting a look of distaste in Morrigan's direction.

Heading along the corridor to the bedrooms glad of the company, Delilah sighed deeply, one way or another she was going to have to deal with Morrigan.

Sereda caught Jayden as he reached the door. "Did I hear you say you are going to the Shaperate?"

"I was hoping to. Why do you think I should stay here?"

"No, in fact I hoped you would do me a favour."

"Of course."

Faren glanced at Sereda curiously before grabbing his helmet. "I figure I'd go see my family while I'm here Commander. Might be the only chance I get to see them again."

"Alright but be careful Faren, the last thing we need is an incident when we need Orzammar's help."

"No problem." Pulling the helmet on he grinned. "Even my own mother won't recognise me with this damn thing on."

 **xXx**

Humming softly to himself as he made his way to the Shaperate, Jayden smiled warmly as he saw Shaper Selac looking through a large tome. "Shaper Selac, I don't know if you remember me, but …"

"William! Of course I remember you lad, you're not one to forget the way you brought Anok out of his shell a little. You should see him while you are here." He looked him over thoughtfully. "Not with Genitivi this time, but with Wardens, but you're not one of them I reckon and … is that a wolf?"

"Yes this is Airyl and I am just helping the Wardens, they are seeking help for the Blight. I just wanted to pay my respects while I was here."

"So another Blight then." He sighed softly. "Can't say I'm sorry that the Deep Roads are being less trouble for us, but the Darkspawn massing anywhere is trouble for us all in the end." He carefully closed the tome. "As I recall the last time you were here you spent a lot of time looking into the Darkspawn, feel free to look at anything you need to, but as before do not remove anything from the room and put whatever you look at back in its place."

"Of course Shaper Selac and thank you."

"My pleasure William and next time you see Genitivi you give him my best. Oh and you might want to tell him my son is recently married and a little one on the way already. My family is truly stone blessed."

"That's wonderful news."

"Aye that it is; well I will leave you to it."

"Shaper Salec I actually wondered if I could ask your advice on another matter."

"Of course." He raised an eyebrow as Jayden explained the need for swift and secure communication. "You are talking about Elven Stones the elves used for communication; very rare. I believe the Tevinter's created something of its like that they call Sending Crystals. Probably found an Elven Stone and figured out how it worked."

"Sandel was able to make my runestone work to communicate."

"I see. What you are asking for is complicated runecrafting William and very expensive."

"Do you know someone who would be willing to do it? I'm sure we can negotiate an appropriate fee."

"He hates humans, but perhaps Gifren's love of gold might make him think twice. I will speak to him on your behalf, but I wouldn't expect much. He has not done that kind of work in years and his apprentice was exiled to the Deep Roads for upsetting King Trian."

"How bad was the insult?"

"Not bad enough if you ask me, but I didn't say that."

"How long ago was he exiled to the Deep Roads?"

"A month ago now; he won't have lasted a day poor sod." He winced. "I'm going to need at least twenty gold coins to open negotiations." He stared startled as he was handed a heavy purse.

"Do you think that will be enough?"

Selac whistled softly and tucked it quickly into an inner pocket. "I'll make damn sure of it."

"Thank you Shaper Selac."

"My pleasure; later then."

Heading into the room with the information on Wardens and Darkspawn, Jayden looked over the shelves glancing through books and scrolls he hadn't had a chance to see the last time. He sighed regretfully, he would never be able to look over them all and there were things he needed to do. Glancing to the doorway to ensure he was alone, Airyl lying in the doorway to alert him if anyone tried to enter; he moved to the back of the room carefully pulling out several tomes and seeing the tiny mark in the stone behind it. He glanced back to Airyl before pressing it, the stone sliding smoothly and silently backwards revealing a space underneath. Heart pounding he carefully removed the thick wade of rolled parchment and slipped it into his inner coat pocket, pressing the rune again ensuring the stone slid back into place before returning the tomes to their original place. Spending a little more time looking at a particular parchment concerning Emissaries he headed out saying his goodbyes to Selac, almost breathing a sigh of relief when no-one chased after him. Focusing on calming his heart he walked leisurely towards the Shaperate of Golems.

 **xXx**

Letting out a shuddering breath Faren stared at the door to his mother's house as he had been doing for the last two hours, unable to make himself go in. Kalah Brosca was no doubt drunk and slumped over the table, maybe Rica was inside having to care for her. "Stop being such a damn coward." He snarled to himself, clenching his trembling hands as he slowly opened the door, the smell of moss wine assaulting his nose the moment he stepped inside. Closing the door behind him he sighed softly seeing his mother in a drunken stupor slumped against the table, an empty bottle on the floor, a second tipped over near her hand on the table. Taking off his helmet he took the blanket from the chair, gently placing it over her shoulders, picking up the bottles and putting them in a crate near the door.

"Faren! What are you doing here? How are you here?"

Turning sharply Faren smiled as Rica moved from the kitchen hugging him tightly. "Sis." He murmured. "I'm a Warden now."

"I … I knew you would survive the Deep Roads somehow and a Warden!"

"Yes but please don't tell anyone I'm here, I doubt the King would be happy."

Rica shivered at the mention of Trian. "There is little the King is ever happy about." She suddenly slumped against her brother tears in her eyes.

"What is it Rica?"

"I was … I was with Bhelen, that's who Beraht hoped I would have a son with, why he invested so much in me, but King Trian found out and barred Prince Bhelen from seeing me." Tears slipped down her face. "Now Beraht is furious, mom is drinking more than ever and … and I will probably never see Bhelen again."

Hugging her gently Faren felt his heart sink, the situation couldn't be much worse and there was nothing he could do. "Rica I …"

"It's alright Faren, I'm just glad at least one of us is out of Dust Town." She pulled back hearing her mother stir. "You should go before she wakes, she is worse than ever and I won't have her pull you down." She glanced startled to the coin pouch he placed in her hand.

"I wish I had more. It isn't much, but it's yours. Keep it safe from mom and Beraht."

"Thank you." Rica whispered tears in her eyes.

Sighing Faren headed to the door stopping and glancing back. "I wish I could make things better for you Rica."

"I know and this coin will help, be safe little brother."

Smiling slightly at her affectionate tone Faren pulled back on the helmet and slipped outside, keeping himself out of sight as much as possible as he made his way back to the compound.

 **xXx**

Pacing back and forth in the common room Sereda glared at the door. "What is taking him so long?"

"Faren or Will?" Rinna asked curiously.

"Both of them!"

Alistair grinned. "If either was in trouble I imagine we would know by now."

"Hey you been worried about me?" Faren asked with a grin that he knew Sereda saw through instantly.

Frowning Sereda nodded. "A little, do you want to talk?"

"Sure." Faren followed her into one of the bedrooms and lay down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling, feeling the bed dip as Sereda lay next to him. "It's a damn mess."

"Rica?"

"She was apparently having an affair with Bhelen until Trian stopped them."

Sereda paled knowing Rica was a noble hunter. "Is she in danger from Beraht?"

"Well he's not happy."

"What about your mother?"

"She was drunk and unconscious so she didn't even know I was there."

"I am so sorry." Snuggling against his chest she sighed as his arms wrapped around her, wanting to comfort him.

"I just wish there was something I could do, but it's not like the surface would be any safer for her."

"We will think of something Faren."

Remaining silent he stared at the ceiling thinking that Trian's death would solve a lot of problems.

 **xXx**

Finding the entrance to the Shaperate of Golems with ease this time, knowing what to look for, Jayden slipped through the door. "Shaper Anok?" He called out as the door closed behind him. "Shaper Anok it's William, I was an apprentice to Brother Genitivi when we met. I …" He hesitated, hearing the thumping of a walking stick before Anok was glaring up at him.

"Just think you can walk in here do you?"

"I …"

"Disturbing me when I'm busy."

"I didn't mean to; I could come back another time."

"Here now aren't you, might as well stay." Turning Anok limped back into the room grumbling to himself.

Smiling slightly Jayden glanced down to Airyl who whined softly. "His bark is worse than his bite. Come on."

Sitting in a seat Anok looked over his visitors. "Been a while."

"It has."

"Got yourself a friend I see. Not want a mabari like the rest of you humans?"

"I rescued Airyl as a pup, we have been together ever since."

"Aye, that can be the way of things right enough. My wife stone bless her did the same thing with a nug once. I would have eaten the bloody thing, but she loved it alright. So what are you doing here, didn't hear anything about Genitivi visiting?"

"I'm here with the Wardens."

Anok listened attentively as Jayden explained about the Blight. "Lucky to be alive then. Blights are a nasty business, though gives us an easier time, you won't find many of us unhappy about that. That said the bastards always come back nastier than before; like defeat makes them more determined to take what's below the surface. Only Orzammar is left and if they take this city we are finished." He sighed before pushing himself from his seat. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Following him curiously Jayden watched as Anok unlocked a door concealed on the right at the end of the long corridor, leading the way down twenty steps before reaching another door he unlocked and gestured to him to enter. He stared in awe at the huge room, the walls engraved with dwarven runes carved in lyrium, the centre of the room taken up with huge bookshelves filled with scrolls and tomes of various sizes. "This is amazing!"

"Aye and if the King found out I showed a human he would have my head so don't go blabbing about it."

"I'm honoured, but why are you showing me?"

"You're actually interested, a bloody miracle in this day and age." He limped along the aisle glancing back smiling slightly to see him staring at the lyrium engravings on the wall. "They are the memories of each Blight. These ones haven't been erased or tampered with so you might find these recordings a little different to the Shaperate of Memories."

Shaking his head in disgust Jayden glanced to Anok. "History should be history, not changed to avoid upsetting someone in power. It is what it is, how are we supposed to learn from our mistakes if people change what happened?"

"Aye lad, but politics and power have always trumped history."

Jayden listened as Anok pointed out various section and accounts of the Blights, each one having a huge section of wall with tiny runes that he discovered were the names of all those lost, noble and commoner alike. "So many lost." He whispered.

"Aye and this gives no mention of anyone other than my people. The Blights take a toll beyond anything you can possibly imagine. Each blight has lasted less than the one before it thankfully, but each spanned years. We are just at the beginning lad and politics will play as big a role in its end as it always has. The Wardens need rulers on their side and our current King; well I don't reckon he will be much help."

"Why?"

"Well to put it bluntly our King is a damn bully, always has been. He might know how to command in the field, but well he comes up short as a King. Now Princess Sereda, she would have been a Queen to see."

"I've heard she wasn't exactly traditional in her thinking."

"No, she wanted change right enough and that's what got her exiled, but our people are dying. The golems are gone as are our Paragons and great leaders. We have a fool on the throne and each year the Darkspawn take more of us. No lad, my people are dying and this Blight might just be the end of us." He shook his head as though to clear his mind, sighing as he gazed up at the walls. "After me they will probably seal this place up."

"Surely you can train an apprentice."

"Like I said lad no-one is interested."

"I wish I could read the runes, they look slightly different with each Blight."

"You've a sharp eye, language develops, changes slightly over time. You survive this Blight come back and we will see if you have any aptitude for learning the language of the Stone."

"Really?"

"Well if I'm not dead by then of course." He chuckled darkly. "It's good to see you again William."

"And you Shaper Anok."

Clearing his throat Anok gestured it was time to leave. "Knee gives me more bother these days, time for a sit down I think." He raised an eyebrow as that led to various questions on symptoms and his experience of pain, to what he had used so far as they walked back to his own room. He watched various herbs and vials taken from the pouch belt, finding himself with a small jar of salve that smelled sweet and was cool to the touch, feeling the pain ease the moment he applied it. He sighed contentedly as he felt himself relax.

"Just a small amount each day, preferably in the morning should help."

"You mind and come back after the Blight."

Jayden smiled broadly. "I will."

 **xXx**

By the time Jayden returned to the Compound he could smell food, smiling as his stomach rumbled; grinning at Airyl who was equally excited by the prospect of food.

"I wondered if you were ever coming back." Rathnal stated with a smile handing him a plate.

"You know what I'm like when I start reading."

"All this time! What did you find to read about?" Faren demanded.

"Everything! I could spend five lifetimes in the Shaperate and still not have read everything they have in there!"

"Enough about that." Sereda stated impatiently. "Did you get it?"

Grinning Jayden retrieved the parchment from his coat. "As requested."

Eyes lighting up Sereda took the parchment. "You are a gem William."

"What is that?" Alistair asked curiously.

"A back up plan in case Trian is the arse I anticipate he will be."

 **xXx**

It was midday the following day before the messenger arrived at the Warden Compound to take Rathnal to his audience, only the Commander was to attend, which put his back up immediately. Forcing himself to remain calm he followed the messenger who kept murmuring apologies. The palace was stunning, but today he had no interest in dwarven architecture, decoration or art. Bowing as he approached the throne Rathnal gazed over the King. He already thought Trian was a pompous oaf from all he had heard, but if he wanted his support he needed to play nice. Sereda had coached him on what to say and how to say it, but how he wished she was with him. In fact he wished anyone but him was here, the responsibility of his recent position weighed heavily. He unfurled the treaty, hesitating as Trian held up his hand.

"I know the words of the treaty Commander. I am bound to give you forces; however the number of those forces is at my discretion. Dwarves do not shirk their duty, however we have been fighting the Darkspawn daily and the surface has not aided us. Tell me then why I should commit my warriors, surely the surface can deal with its own Darkspawn problem?"

"Your Majesty this is not just a Darkspawn problem, this is a Blight!"

"I will think on what support I can offer you, come back tomorrow."

"Your Majesty time is …"

"I said come back tomorrow Commander!"

Resisting the urge to beat the life out of the arrogant King, Rathnal bowed and left the room, bristling at Trian's self-satisfied smirk.

 **xXx**

"You're back quick." Rinna stated glancing up as Rathnal entered the common room. "So are we done here then?"

"No. He is thinking about how much help to give us."

Alistair frowned. "But he knew why we were here; he had plenty of time to think about how many warriors he could spare!"

"And so his games begin." Faren muttered.

Rathnal rubbed his forehead. "I have an awful feeling the King is going to give us a handful of warriors and send us on our way."

"That is not unexpected." Sereda stated gently. "Which is why I have another proposal." She carefully laid various maps on the table. "These are what I had Will retrieve from the Shaperate yesterday. Paragon Branka and I planned an expedition into the Deep Roads to retrieve the Anvil of the Void. It was created by Paragon Caradin and with it he created a golem army. It took years of planning, years of research to find where we believe the Anvil to be. Before I was exiled Branka took her whole House into the Deep Roads to find it. These map the route she was to take. We could follow her."

Rubbing his neck Alistair winced. "Not wanting to dampen your spirits, but if they had found this Anvil wouldn't they have been back by now?"

"The Deep Roads are unforgiving, they would have had to fight to get there and who knows what devices Paragon Caradin put in place to protect it."

Serris looked over the maps intrigued. "Well with a golem army we would not need to deal with the King. How long do you think it will take us to get there?"

"With the majority of the Darkspawn heading to the surface the way will be clearer, but there will still be spawn. I would estimate several weeks at least. Trian will not give us what we need he proved that today. This is our best option."

Nodding Rathnal rolled back his aching shoulders. "We need to prepare, we don't have enough supplies for this kind of expedition. Sereda, Faren make a list of everything we need; Ali, Rinna and Serris will get whatever is needed from the market. Try to be discreet."

"T'would make sense to give us all specific items to purchase." Morrigan suggested. "If we go at different times during the day and do not get too much at a time then we would likely draw less attention."

"That's a good idea." Rathnal agreed. "Anything else?"

"I advise you not to mention it to my brother at your second audience with him."

"I agree, the less he knows about our plans the better."

Delilah worried at her lip. "Would it not be wise to at least wait until the King has made his decision before you decide on a trip into the Deep Roads?"

"I will of course see the King again, but given his attitude so far this trip may be necessary. I am not expecting you to join us; in fact I am not expecting any none Wardens to accompany us." He glanced to Jayden almost smiling at the determined look in his eyes.

"We should stick together." Jayden stated firmly.

"I agree." Sten stated leaning against a bookshelf. "Without numbers we will fail against this Archdemon and golems would be useful."

Delilah felt her heart sink, she had never imagined going into the Deep Roads, but perhaps Andraste had decided to give her a true test and she would not turn away because of fear.

"All will be well." Leliana stated softly gently resting her hand on Delilah's arm.

Glancing to Morrigan, Delilah saw her smug look and took a calming breath knowing her faith would give her the strength to face whatever tests Holy Andraste had in store for her, even arrogant witches.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	35. Alternative Arrangements

Shown into a small antechamber for his second audience, Rathnal forced himself to sit down and wait, refusing to let his agitation show as time passed. If they hadn't already had another plan in place he would have been tearing up the room in frustration. As it was he spent the time considering all they still needed to do to defeat the Blight, making mental lists of what and who they needed. When he was finally shown into the throne room he ignored the arrogant smirk on Trian's face, only just managing to hide his alarm at the number of dwarven nobility in attendance. "Thank you for seeing me again your Majesty."

"I have decided to grant you ten warriors to your cause. They will be dispatched when we receive word that you need them."

Rathnal wanted to drag him from the throne and pound his face into the stone floor, instead he accepted graciously. "Thank you for your generosity your Majesty."

Trian leaned back into the throne dissatisfied. He had wanted the Warden Commander to beg for additional support, kneel before him and acknowledge that he, Trian Aeducan held him in his grasp.

"If I might ask your Majesty, the fight will clearly be on the surface. Will the warriors be allowed to return to Orzammar?"

"Of course not; they will find death in glorious battle."

"And if they survive?"

"Either way they are dead to Orzammar. I admit I expected complaints as to the number of warriors Orzammar can spare."

"You have lost many warriors in the war against the Darkspawn already your Majesty and if they cannot return I understand why you can spare so few, after all if the Blight destroys Ferelden at the very least trade to Orzammar will be disrupted and of course they will return to try and take your great city." Rathnal heard disgruntled whispers from the Deshers and almost smirked at the fury in the King's eyes.

"Indeed. Before you leave, I have received a disturbing report that you have exiles amongst your ranks."

"The Wardens do not discriminate your Majesty."

"Indeed, however the two exiles with you I will not tolerate."

Rathnal gritted his teeth, but this was no surprise. "Since we have the answer to your support your Majesty we will be leaving, you will not have to tolerate their presence."

"You misunderstand me Commander. You will hand them over to the guards immediately. My father was too lenient and simply exiled them, by returning their lives are forfeit."

"They are Wardens Majesty and you no longer have claim to them, especially in a time of Blight when every Warden is needed."

Trian's scowl deepened, he was not used to people denying him anything. He leaned forward a malicious smile suddenly curving his lips. "Very well Commander, but should they be seen outside of the Compound they will be arrested immediately."

Rathnal only just managed to hold onto his last fragment of calm. "If that is all your Majesty, I have a Blight to deal with."

"My father respected the previous Commander. You have large boots to fill."

"I believe that is something we have in common your Majesty." Bowing Rathnal left feeling the King's fury.

Trian's scowl deepened as the Deshers began to file out hearing whispers of his disrespectful attitude towards the Warden Commander. He made a mental note of the whisperers; those who spoke against him could not be trusted and would have to be dealt with.

Rathnal stepped outside of the palace with a sigh of relief. "He's a bloody fool." He muttered angrily striding his way back to the compound.

 **xXx**

"Ten!" Sereda spluttered. "Even I did not think he would be so brazen as to suggest so few in number. His arrogance was always his biggest failing."

"Not only that, if you and Faren are seen outside the compound he intends to arrest you; I wouldn't be surprised if the bastard has this place watched. How else would he know you are here?"

"Then we leave tonight when most are in their beds; if we do have a fight there will be less chance of innocent bystanders being hurt."

"Your brother is a bloody menace." Rathnal muttered. "I better make contact with Rainesfere."

 **xXx**

" _But that means it could be months before you return to the surface assuming you do not encounter too much resistance!"_ Cailan spluttered in frustration.

"True, but with so few dwarven warriors we could use a golem army."

" _Does anyone even know how to make golems anymore?"_

"I'm hoping this Paragon Branka will, assuming she has survived of course. If the Maker favours us maybe she has been so long because she is making an army."

Cailan sighed deeply. _"This is a lot of what if's and maybes."_

"In my place what would you do?"

" _As the man I was before I lost my memories I have no clue, but as I am now, I would likely do as you are doing Commander, it is simply frustrating. I would urge you to have Lady Delilah stay at the Compound until your return."_ He silently prayed that would mean Jayden would remain with her.

"Lady Delilah views this as a test of faith. I have spoken to her and she is determined to join us. I could order her to return or stay in the Compound, but we were attacked on the way here as you know and I do not trust King Trian. As alarming as it may sound, I believe she would be safer with us than the two alternatives."

" _Makers breath; it seems I cannot prevent this. Very well Commander, but stay in touch."_

"Of course."

Rathnal sighed as the runestone dimmed, groaning softly as he rubbed his forehead in a vain attempt to ease the headache that was forming. He glanced up wearily at the knock, smiling slightly as Alistair slipped into the room. "So much for less complicated than the Circle."

"Here take this it will help with the headache, Will sent it."

Rathnal sniffed the contents of the cup grimacing. "What is that?"

"Will said don't worry about it and just drink it."

Sighing Rathnal drank the contents in one swallow, gagging and shuddering as he forced it to stay down, but the effect was almost instantaneous as the tension eased. "Disgusting but effective; how did he know I had a headache?"

"I imagine we all would have after the day you've had."

Rathnal chuckled softly. "I suppose so."

"So … Lady Delilah is coming with us. Do you think that is wise? I mean if anything happens to her there could be major trouble for us."

Letting out a long sigh Rathnal nodded. "Sending her back to Rainesfere or leaving her here could prove just as dangerous as going into the Deep Roads as bizarre as that sounds. Besides she is Will's charge, he will keep her safe and Sister Leliana rarely leaves her side and that woman is deadly with a blade."

"I suppose."

Rathnal yawned. "Get some rest, we leave in a few hours."

 **xXx**

Jayden sought out Delilah as everyone began making preparations to leave; gently knocking on the door of the bedroom she had chosen, smiling as she looked up from her packing. "How are you doing?"

Fastening her pack Delilah sat on the edge of the bed. "To be honest I am not thrilled about going into the Deep Roads. Sadly I am not as adventurous as you."

Slipping into the room Jayden pulled up a chair and gently took her hands. "I'm not thrilled to be going either. My last visit to the Deep Roads ended with a lot of Wardens dead, being buried alive for a short time and being briefly bonded to a spirit who I thought was my mom, to find our way out. However the alternative of staying here and not knowing what is happening to Rath, Ali and the others … but I realise this must be scary for you, it's scary for all of us and I wanted you to know that no-one will think the less of you if you stay here."

"I can think of at least one person who would, besides why do you think I could cope any better wondering what was happening to you? If there is danger we will face it together."

"You are far braver than you believe yourself to be."

"No, I am just almost as stubborn as you are." Returning his smile she gently squeezed his hands, sinking into his gentle kiss. "If Leliana catches us …"

"Let her." Jayden stood and pulled her gently into his arms. "There is no harm in a kiss."

"Tell that to Morrigan, she seems to despise such things."

"Don't want to think about Morrigan." Jayden murmured gently caressing her lips. A soft moan his only answer as Delilah sank willingly into his kiss.

 **xXx**

By midnight they were ready to leave waiting a little longer until the streets emptied before stepping outside. Surprisingly no guards rushed to detain the former princess and her lover, however, as they approached the doors leading to the common, guards matching their own in number stood ready. Rathnal noted one of the guards step forward and tensed.

"Warden Commander I am Rayvak. Your party is free to pass apart from the exiles. They are to be taken into custody on orders of his Majesty King Trian Aeducan."

Rathnal felt his temper begin to fray. "Whoever they were before and whatever they did no longer matters they are Wardens and as such outside your Kings jurisdiction."

"Forgive me Warden Commander, but …"

"I have had enough of this nonsense." Rathnal snarled moving to the guard. "I came here seeking aid for the Blight that will destroy us all if not stopped. You cannot be so foolish as to think they will be happy simply taking the surface. Once they are finished they will return here. Let us see how proud your King is when his Kingdom is in ashes at his feet. Now we have a country and quite possibly a world to save so you will let us pass or I swear your journey ends right in that very spot!"

The guard met Rathnal's gaze before glancing to the others in his party, they could fight true, but he wasn't sure they would survive it. He stepped back. "Safe travels Wardens."

Rathnal gestured to his companions, each one moving through the gates, ensuring all had passed before he joined them. He gave a shuddering breath as the doors closed behind them.

"Damn Commander!" Faren muttered grinning slightly.

"I told you I'm not a diplomat." Rathnal huffed.

"Sometimes diplomacy is not worth the effort." Rinna pointed out. "We should move quickly before we are stopped again."

"Excuse me."

Rathnal turned seeing a young dwarven woman looking up at him.

"You are the Warden Commander aren't you?"

Rathnal glanced around wondering if this was the King's idea of a delay and more soldiers were already on their way to detain them. "Yes."

"Wonderful, I've been trying forever to find someone who really knows the surface world. I don't suppose you've heard of something called the Circle?"

"Why would you be interested in the Circle?" Rathnal asked curiously.

"They are not somewhere anyone should go and as a mage I know." Serris murmured.

Dagna sucked in a delighted breath. "It's truly an honour; I've never met an actual mage. Is it true you can manipulate nature's forces with your mind? Like you were born with lyrium in your veins? I can't even imagine…"

A little taken aback by her enthusiasm Serris smiled slightly. "I … well magic is a bit more involved, but I suppose essentially yes, but why are you interested in the Circle specifically?"

"I've been trying to reach someone there for years. I've sent missives with every caravan, but I never get a reply. I want to know if they would accept me for study."

Rathnal glanced to Serris who shrugged. "Um … you know dwarves can't do magic don't you?"

"I don't want to do magic, but I don't see why I shouldn't study it. It would be a valuable exchange. Orzammar would learn of one of the great natural forces of the surface and the Circle gains direct access to our knowledge of lyrium smithing." She grinned in delight. "I've already begun reading the Tevinter Imperium's Fortikum Kadab and it's just fascinating. Did you know the Imperial Magister Lords once had genealogies of every human family known to produce a mage child?"

Rathnal rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Sorry I just get so excited; I'm Dagna, daughter of Janar of the Smith Cast."

"Listen Dagna I don't know why they haven't replied to you in the past and normally I would say you should do whatever you can to do what you really want to do, but that place … it is dangerous and they are in no state to take on anyone for study at the moment. I was at the Circle just recently and trust me that is not somewhere you want to go; we found ourselves in the middle of a damn rebellion." He sighed as her eyes widened, disturbingly he was sure it was curiosity. "If it is something you feel you have to do give it a couple of years at least. Give the Circle a chance to repair itself. Besides there is a Blight on the surface, you are safer here, for now at least."

Dagna hesitated then nodded. "Thank you for speaking to me, I appreciate it."

Rathnal sighed as she hurried off. "Why do I get the impression she is more eager to go now than before. Well I've warned her, what she does now is up to her. Come on, we need to get to the Deep Roads before the King decides to detain us all."

 **xXx**

The guards at the entrance to the Deep Roads saw the group approaching and moved to bar the way. They had expected them to head for the surface, but Trian hadn't taken any chances and informed all guards. He might be an arse, but he was also a tactician.

"For Makers sake." Rathnal hissed. "I really would advise stepping aside, we wish no blood to be spilled, but we are going into the Deep Roads. This is Warden business and you have no right to stop us."

Vorik stepped forward. "You can pass of course Warden Commander, but the exiles stay."

Gritting his teeth Rathnal took a calming breath. "They were exiled to the Deep Roads yes?"

"Well … I mean … yes."

"So they are only returning to where they were exiled to."

"I … um …"

"So why do we have an issue?"

"King Trian has ordered their execution." He shifted uncomfortably. "We have no choice."

Sereda having known Vorik since they were children understood his reluctance and loved him for it; removing her helmet and revealing her face. "Vorik I am a Warden now as is Faren. The King has no say over us."

"He will have our hides if we …" He grunted in pain as Sereda's fist slammed into his jaw sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Tell them the truth, you had no choice."

Rubbing his jaw Vorik met her gaze winking. "You always did have a harder hit than I ever expected."

The guards glanced uneasily over the assorted group before glancing to Vorik.

Easing to his feet Vorik signalled for his men to step aside. "Good luck to you Wardens, a word to the wise, if you want to come back this way you better have a damn army with you. The King will ensure you need one."

Sereda nodded and grabbing her helmet led the way into the Deep Roads.

"Very diplomatic." Rathnal murmured smiling slightly.

Sereda glanced to him allowing herself to return his smile. "Rinna has the right of it; sometimes diplomacy isn't worth the effort, besides he's an old friend." Sighing she glanced back to where the warriors had once more taken up position. "Vorik's right though, we better have a damn army with us or we need to find another way back to the surface."

 **xXx**

The servants hurried to be somewhere else as King Trian roared his displeasure at the soldiers he had gathered in the Great Hall.

"You let them leave!" He snarled.

Commander Vorik stood his ground refusing to flinch beneath the fury of his King. "They are Wardens."

"You disobeyed my direct order!" Trian wanted to execute him, but Vorik was favoured by many of the noble houses and they could not afford to lose his skills as a warrior.

"Your Majesty …" Lord Harrowmont clenched his fists as Trian held up his hand to silence him.

"As High General you are lucky you are not being punished with your men. Perhaps it was a mistake to keep you on as General after my father's death, you have clearly lost control of your men." He glanced to Rayvak who was a nephew of the General. "I will not have disobedience. Vorik and Rayvak will receive ten lashes each and should you or anyone disobey my orders again there will be an execution!"

Rayvak paled, but uttered not a word as he and Vorik were stripped of their armour albeit reluctantly by some of their own men, Trian's second Beldrin who was more a thug than a warrior who enjoyed inflicting pain, carrying out the punishment in front of the soldiers present. His heart burned with fury as each lash tore into the flesh of his back feeling blood slip down skin. He didn't dare glare at the King, but he vowed to himself that one day Trian would fall and he would do all he could to make sure that happened.

Fists clenched, blood slipping down his chin where he had bitten his lip to stop the cry of pain Vorik stared straight ahead. He felt the anger of his men that burned as brightly as his own. Trian had made an enemy of them all this day. _You would have done better to kill me._

Leaning back into the throne Trian's gaze swept over the subdued men, silence falling after the final lash struck. "They will return and when they do I want them brought to me. Do not fail me again. Now get back to your posts." He watched the soldiers leave turning to Harrowmont who was not bothering to hide his anger.

"Your father …"

"My father is dead and I am King, you would do well to remember that!" Trian snarled rising from the throne signalling to his second.

Harrowmont watched the King leave almost choking on his rage. Trian was a worse King than even he had anticipated and he doubted Bhelen would be any better. _Perhaps it is time the Aeducan rule came to an end._

 **xXx**

Shifting restlessly in bed Ellowyn gave up on attempting to sleep. She had wanted to join the Warden's scouting south and had almost persuaded her brothers, but Oren had raced into the room having discovered her intention and his reaction had been so distressing she had promised him she wouldn't go. However watching Aedan and Rory leave had felt crippling, her hand had been sore into the next day from Oren's tight grip as though he feared she would run after them at the last moment. Days later she was still feeling restless and agitated.

Sighing she stared at the ceiling, shadows shifting in the pale moonlight finally pushing back the covers and moving over to the window, easing open the latch and breathing in the cold night air. She felt without purpose and it was creating an opportunity to be overwhelmed by her grief. She concentrated on her stolen moments with Rory, the kisses she knew she should never have initiated or accepted, but she craved them, needed them to get through the day it seemed at times. It would lead to more grief in the end she knew, yet she couldn't stop herself. She felt desperation to be held, to be loved and her hand strayed as it often did to the amulet the spirit of her mother had given to her. "I wish you were here mom." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she thought of her parents. "I wish you were both here." Slumping onto the bed she curled into the foetal position giving into her tears. Exhausted she finally gave into sleep, her hand still clutching the amulet.

Waking to the dawn Ellowyn realised she felt calm and determined that she would find a purpose. Washing and dressing she slipped along the corridor to Dairren's room startled to see Gabriel leave the room, his face twisted in anger and frustration hitting the wall opposite.

"Gabriel?"

Paling Gabriel bowed his head. "My Lady I …"

"Rough night? You can be honest with me."

Gabriel hesitated before all of his frustration and fear started to spill out. "Every spell gives him more feeling, but it is all pain! Every movement feels as though he is breaking bones. I begged him, pleaded with him to use the Ashes Will brought back but he refused. I said I would go through the Gauntlet myself, I'm sure the King would allow it, but he just went crazy. Maker I don't know what to do."

Gently resting her hand on his arm she gave a soft squeeze. "Let me speak to him. I have known him for most of my life and I can be very persuasive."

"Thank you my Lady."

Knocking on the door she entered the room hesitating as their gazes met; his face was almost grey, his eyes dark with pain, his hands shaking. "Maker Dairren ..."

"Wynne wove another of her spells last night. I was fine for an hour or so." He closed his eyes trying to gain control of himself. "The pain, it won't stop." He swallowed as Ellowyn settled beside him and gently took his hand.

"Perhaps the spells are making things worse. Perhaps there is another way."

"We just need to give the Senior Enchanter more time."

"Dairren, why did you refuse to take the Ashes?" She frowned as he turned away from her.

"Ell please I cannot … I …"

"Is there a reason you do not want to use them?"

Dairren sighed softly, the Arl's words that he was undeserving and would be a traitor to his King if he used them still made him feel sick. "I do not want to talk about it."

"Do not want to, or cannot? Arl Eamon was awful to Will about it. Did he say something to you too?" She sighed as he remained silent. "Dairren we have known each other since we were children. You know I can keep a secret, please tell me what is going on, it will go no further."

"I do not deserve them." Dairren whispered after the silence seemed to scream at him.

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"You swear you will tell no-one else?"

"On my honour."

"Arl Eamon came to me; he reminded me I am a minor noble, I have nothing to bring to the war effort except my sword arm and that is worth little. I have no coin, no influence, no men and my father wants nothing to do to me. The Ashes would be wasted on me and given our Kings lack of memories it would be the act of a traitor to use them."

Ellowyn stared at him stunned. "He had no right to say any of that to you!"

"It is all true Ell. I have nothing I can contribute, I am just a man and I am not worthy of such a healing. Besides, I have come to accept that this is my punishment for not saving my mother. I will suffer this pain as she suffered."

"Dairren she would never want you to suffer and it is not your fault your mother died." She shrank from his piercing gaze.

"Can you tell me you do not feel guilt over the death of your own parents? That you weren't there to help them?" He paled as he saw tears in her eyes. "Ell I am so sorry I should never have …"

"Yes I do feel guilty, but I also know my parents would never want me to suffer. You honour your mom not with suffering, but by healing and helping to defeat the Blight. If you fear using Will's Ashes then I will do the Gauntlet again." She was startled as he gripped her wrist.

"No, I won't let you go through that again. Maker knows how you would be tested this time."

"Then Gabriel will go, he …"

"No! That Gauntlet would probably have him face his sister who died in childbirth after her husband beat her. Gabe feels such guilt over her death. I won't have him forced to face that because of me."

"He loves you Dairren. He would take the chance I know it."

"And it is because I love him that I won't allow it."

"You know we could just sneak off in the middle of the night."

"Ell please."

"There is only one way I will not return to Haven and that is if you promise to use the Ashes assuming Will has them when he returns."

"Ell I've explained why I cannot."

"The Arl is a fraud; it took two pinches of the Ashes to save him because the first didn't work. His illness was a sham and he had no right to demand you suffer; no right to use two pinches! I do not know what game he is playing, but I will stand with you no matter what he says and Fergus will too and he will be Teyrn of Highever. A Teyrn outranks an Arl." She allowed a slight smile at the first sign of hope in his eyes.

 **xXx**

Within his private rooms in the Arl of Denerim's Estate, Rendon unrolled the message that had arrived by raven that morning, sitting down heavily in the nearest chair his mind chaos; rereading the message several times before his frown deepened. Leaning back in his chair he slowly rubbed his chin anxiety building in his chest.

His daughter was travelling with Wardens, he couldn't imagine what events had led to that happening, was she a captive or willing companion? There was no sign of Ellowyn and she was not a woman to be missed, though it was a safe bet she was within Bann Teagan's estate given that was where Delilah had been seen leaving. In what state Ellowyn was in however was anyone's guess, for if Eloen's spells had held then she was likely confined. He needed to know what was happening with her to know if he needed to adapt his plans.

More astonishing was the news that Jayden lived and he too was travelling with the Wardens. His thoughts turned to Loghain and Anora who after their initial grief appeared to be extraordinary composed and focused. He had certainly expected Loghain to sink into deep grief after the loss of his son, yet he had not. His blood ran cold, they knew he was alive; it was the only reasonable explanation. That they had not told him meant they still did not trust him. Pacing the room he discarded ideas as quickly as he thought of them until he stopped dead in the centre of the room. Jayden needed to be brought to him without the knowledge of Loghain and Anora. A little time spent with Eloen and he would be declaring the Cousland's traitors, he might also very well know the location of each of the Cousland's and while he might refuse to tell him willingly, no-one could resist Eloen's magic for long. Delilah might have that knowledge if he did not, with perhaps an idea of where her brother and Warin were. If she would not tell him then Eloen would make her, he would not let his feelings for his children get in the way of his plans again.

The specifics would be worked out with Eloen, but first he needed them brought to him and Hawkwind had proven himself incompetent to the task. No this needed a more skilled hand. A slow smile tugged at his lips, his larger plans could once again bear fruit and when he had Jayden eating out of his hand Loghain and Anora would follow. How he wished he had, had Eloen's services when Jayden had been his squire, things would have been very different.

 **xXx**

Ignatio discreetly looked over the Crow sitting opposite him. He had always been skilled, but never one to push himself forward, that was until he had killed both of his partners. Of course there was no proof he had killed Taliesin, but Zevran had stopped denying his part in Taliesin's death some time ago. Oh he could turn the charm on when necessary, but looking at him now Zevran's eyes were dark and showed only death. He had sharpened his skills and it was said even Grand Master Arani was wary of him. Zevran was now walking the fine line between being one of the most skilled and sought after Crows and being too dangerous to be allowed to continue to live. Ignatio would bet his life that Zevran would take the Grand Masters place sooner rather than later. "Your timing is fortuitous Zevran."

"It usually is."

"You are to meet with Arl Howe in the Arl of Denerim's estate, discretion is of course a necessity. He will give you the specifics, but you are to find and return several people to him alive."

"Alive … how novel."

"Indeed. Walk carefully with this one Zevran, even I hesitate to do business with him." He wanted nothing to do with the Arl, especially considering his dealings with the Queen, but a contract was a contract and business was business.

 **xXx**

Glancing around the richly furnished room Zevran felt the barely concealed hostility of the Arl, knowing being an elf was at the root of it. However it amused him that the noble needed his skills and so had no choice but to deal with him. He lounged in a chair without being asked to sit meeting the Arl's gaze. "I am to obtain the specifics of the contract from you."

Rendon bristled wishing he had specified a human Crow, but he had asked for the best and so had no-one to blame but himself. Swallowing his pride he sat behind the desk. "I have received word that my daughter and Captain William of the Denerim Guard are with a group of Wardens heading to Orzammar. You will go there immediately. You will bring my daughter and the Captain back to Denerim alive and unharmed. Discretion is of the utmost importance, I want no-one to know they have returned to the city. I need … time with them first."

"And the rest of the group?"

"Kill them. I want no witnesses."

"Very well; however upon reaching Orzammar they may have already left."

"I have a man who will watch for their departure and follow them should they leave. He will leave messages at specific points to enable you to trail them and once you meet he will identify those you are to bring back to me. However from what little I know of dwarven politics, you likely have time to get to Orzammar and back before they leave that place." Howe bristled at the elf's almost lazy glance. "Do not underestimate the Captain; he is well trained in survival and escape."

"I am sure I can handle him."

"You would do well to have him unconscious from the outset, save yourself a fight and as I said I want him brought to me unharmed."

"If you doubt my skills perhaps you wish another to take this contract."

Howe hesitated seeing the shift in his eyes, calculating and merciless. "You will do." He stated coldly. "Fail me and it is your own reputation that will suffer."

"Just so, but since you want this kept secret …" He gave a menacing grin.

"Just get it done." Rendon snarled.

Zevran gave a curt bow taking the bag of coins for expenses that lay on the desk between them and the sealed parchment containing the details of his contact and left without a backward glance.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. _


	36. Demanding Times

Tired and aching Ayanna and her fellow Wardens set up camp for the evening. Their scout trip into the nearby village had been a disaster. The Darkspawn had got there before them. Half of the village had been in flames; the bodies of those villagers who had fought back lay in the streets in blood splattered dirt. They found men, women and children dead in their homes, most at the hands of the Darkspawn, others by their own hand believing that to be a better fate. They had found the Darkspawn responsible at the edge of the village dragging two screaming women with them. They had laid waste to the Darkspawn, but the women had not survived their injuries and shock. They had checked the village twice over in the hopes of finding survivors but there were none, only more bodies. They had built a pyre, the entire village's population given to the flames. Aedan recited the appropriate parts of the Chant of Light, his voice gruff with sorrow. They burnt the bodies of the Darkspawn at the edge of the village hoping to prevent the spread of the taint.

Aedan raised his head weary with grief and a sense of hopelessness that had gripped him and forced himself to begin making a meal, not that any of them were actually hungry.

Settling next to the campfire Rory slowly ran his fingers through his hair, still damp from washing at the water flowing down a rock face. At least it was now clean of Darkspawn gore. "That was a mess."

Perrin sat with his knees hugged against his chest, Peter sitting quietly beside him. They had been the first to enter that last house, hearing the scream yet still too late to prevent the Hurlock killing the woman and babe in her arms, seeing a man and young child already dead. Perrin still wasn't sure what had happened, consumed with rage all he could think of was destroying the Hurlock, obliterating it out of existence. Only Peter grabbing and dragging him out had saved him from the inferno that had consumed the Hurlock, the poor slaughtered family within along with their home. He shuddered, unable to get the sight out of his mind. It was bad enough the killing of adults, but the slaughter of infants was too much for him. He glanced up his eyes still red from smoke and furious tears, accepting a cup of herbal tea Ayanna offered. "Thanks."

Hunkering down Ayanna worried at her lip. "Perrin I know this is awful, but I need you to stay in control of your magic. If you had gone into that house alone the inferno you created would have engulfed you too."

"I don't know what happened, I just saw … I saw …" He shuddered. "I'll be more careful."

Nodding Ayanna gently patted his shoulder before moving across the camp to help Aedan with the evening meal.

"How is he?"

"Shaken."

"Not surprised. The damn spawn seem to be taking a village at a time and slaughtering everyone; so much for not engaging them."

"Necessity, we couldn't just let them live to hurt more people. We still need to track down the others; they must have split into two groups."

"Arl Wulff's lands are near here. I bet the bastards will go there; largest settlement near here that they haven't destroyed."

"Do you know Arl Wulff?"

"My parents respected him. I know a couple of his sons, not well but we met up at social occasions and if we were in Denerim at the same time."

"A couple of his sons, how many does the man have?"

"Not sure, five, maybe six and a daughter near my age."

Ayanna gave him a teasing smile. "Prospective wife?"

"Maker no not my type at all; not that I would have had a say if my parents …" He swallowed painfully. "Well if they had desired the marriage." He forced a smile as Ayanna gently squeezed his hand. "That life seems so long ago. I was so worried about having the responsibility of the castle, I just wanted Ell to come home and take over." He sighed softly smiling as Hunter nosed his hand, rubbing under his chin. He glanced to Rory who was talking softly to Perrin. He knew something was happening between him and Ellowyn again and it terrified him that his sister would inevitably have her heart broken for the second time, but he understood the desire to not feel alone, to grab at anything that made you feel alive, that held back the grief for a few moments at least. Glancing back to Ayanna he realised she was watching him. "I'm glad Rathnal kept us together."

"Me too." She nestled against him as the stew cooked, glad it was a dry if not warm night. "I wish we could find a way to just destroy all the Darkspawn once and for all."

Tasting the stew Aedan began ladling it into bowls. "Well let's defeat the Archdemon first and then we can worry about what else is beneath us."

"Will you promise me something?"

"If I can."

"When you go after Howe, make sure I'm with you."

Aedan hesitated before gently cupping her cheek. "I will not lose you to that traitorous bastard, so I hope you can understand that, that is one promise I cannot give you."

Meeting his gaze Ayanna bit her lip in frustration, but let the matter drop, no matter what he said when he was going after Howe she would be right by his side. Leaning against him she glanced up at the stars. "I wonder what Daniel and Stephan are doing; it will be driving them crazy being stuck on the other side of the border."

"Maybe Rathnal can make a quick detour and get them."

"And go against the orders of the Queen." She was surprised as his face darkened. "Aedan?"

"It's nothing." He murmured, but he knew he couldn't disguise the hatred he felt towards Anora considering her at least partially responsible for all the ill that had befallen his family.

"You don't trust her?"

"That obvious?"

"Frankly yes."

"I have reason." He sighed softly at her searching look. "Ayanna …"

"Relax Aedan, I'm sure you will tell me if and when you can, but I'm not going to give up on more Warden support we are going to need it."

 **xXx**

Riordan groaned in pain as the stretcher was lifted and he was carried down the hill to what was being termed their defensible base. Defensible from wild creatures perhaps, but if the Tevinter's returned and had seasoned soldiers and mages they wouldn't stand a chance; though Daniel thought this unlikely as he had heard something about them moving on to Amaranthine. There was no point in speaking his disheartening thoughts however; the work had brought the people together, giving them a purpose while they tried to figure out how to retake Highever from Arl Howe's soldiers. He had spoken to a few of the people in his more lucid moments, the fever often taking him unawares and several had expressed an interest in joining the Order, but not before their family and friends were safe. He gritted his teeth so he wouldn't cry out as the slightest movement created sensations like shards of glass being driven into his leg. He forced himself to focus on where he was being taken.

Trees had been cut down, the trunks used to create a perimeter around a huge area that now had a storage building, a barracks of sorts, training area and to his surprise stables. He noticed two horses and wondered where they had come from. Along with the smell of horses he caught the scent of fish, stew and saw several young elven men enter the camp with baskets full of herbs, the scent of elfroot and blood lotus leaving a stronger scent than he remembered. He glanced to the young elven woman who knelt beside him when he was eased onto a pallet in an additional building he had not noticed at first realising it was a healers hut. "What's wrong with me? It's a bad break to be sure, but …"

Alea gently placed a hand on his brow frowning slightly. "I suspect the Tevinter who tended to your leg was less skilled than believed, or simply sloppy, an infection took root deep within."

Riordan sighed. "When will I be on my feet again?"

"Not for some time Warden. This infection is in your blood. You need rest and we must draw out the remaining toxicity, then the bones will need time to heal."

"Surely Stephan can heal me."

"Without Warden Stephan you would already be dead and he will be able to help, but not until the remaining toxicity had been drawn from your body and it is unfortunately proving beyond his skill. However there are herbs that will do what is necessary, but it takes time."

Riordan sighed impatiently, but sipped the potion she held to his lips, in moments drifting to sleep.

 **xXx**

Nodding to the Night Elves on duty Stephan moved into the cave greeting the smith, smiling as he saw Daniel bare-chested in the heat of the forge helping sort through the armour and weapons.

Philip stepped back from his forge and took a long drink of the freshwater Stephan had brought them. "You have my thanks Warden."

"Least I can do. You've done wonders in here."

"If this helps us strike a blow at that bastard Howe and maybe helps us take Highever back, well I will do all I can."

"And your supplies?"

"The lads found copious deposits of iron and serpentstone, even a bit of summerstone. Not what I would like to make armour with, but no sense in being choosy, they will do the job."

"At this rate you will have everyone in armour."

"That's the aim." He glanced to Daniel. "Maybe you should take a break Warden, I've got plenty to be working on and Bren is a good help."

"Right you are Philip." Pulling on his tunic Daniel took a drink of the water before following Stephan outside, bracing himself against the fierce wind. "They have the start of a small army, or at least will be able to equip one."

Stephan met his gaze. "You aren't really thinking of going to spy on Highever are you?"

"Maybe. No need to look so worried those intending to go know Highever and the Arl's men."

"Yes they do, but no-one knows if there are still slavers in Highever and we just avoided that fate."

Daniel smiled warmly. "It was just a thought; if you are really against it I won't go."

Sighing Stephan gazed out across the thunderous waves. "I just don't want to end up chasing slavers to Tevinter to get you back. Those bastards are persistent and once they have you …" He glanced behind him as Daniel moved closer forcing himself to relax. "Alright, but if you're going so am I."

"You are still healing; some of those burns went deep."

"Yes and they are almost healed now with magic and healing herbs; besides a few burns aren't going to stop me sneaking around Highever." Raising an eyebrow at Daniel's look that told him he was going to protest Stephan shook his head, his fear of a life of slavery too fresh in his mind. "Together or not at all."

 **xXx**

The hood of his cloak concealing his face, Fenris slipped through the busy market place making his way back to the rundown tavern where he was staying. He kept a tight grip on his purchases; pickpockets were rife in the streets. Reaching his room unmolested Fenris sank onto the bed and rubbed his face feeling exhaustion pull at him. The last fool slavers who had found him were dead and he had taken everything of value from their corpses, selling the weapons to a dwarven merchant heading north and the horses to a farmer on the outskirts of the city. Neither asked how he had come about them, but both had paid a fair price and Fenris suspected the slavers he had killed had harassed both men. He still had some coin left, but it was time to move on, getting too comfortable anywhere was asking to be caught. He was not sure why he had lingered so long apart from nights spent tormented by nightmares and the exhaustion that had weighed him down as a consequence. Shaking himself he made a last check of his supplies, exhaustion or not today was his last day in Hunter Fell.

 **xXx**

As the last gold shimmers of the sun faded, Lenya watched the slavers approach Fenris's camp. Thanks to Solan's infiltration of Fenris's dreams the elven warrior was exhausted and not being as careful as he should have been, nor was he as alert. She watched the slavers burst into the camp and quickly hurried down the bank hearing Fenris's roar of fury. She reached the edge of the camp as they got him on the ground, throwing them back with a blast of energy before obliterating two of the men with a blast of fire. She turned to the other slavers tearing them apart with her magic turning to Fenris who was staring at her blade raised.

"Who are you?" Fenris demanded.

"No-one." Lenya stated ensuring all of the slavers were dead before she turned and headed back the way she had come, smiling to herself as she caught a slight rustle as he followed her.

Fearing this was another trap and needing to know if he had yet another enemy Fenris followed, sword drawn, quickening his pace as she moved swiftly between the trees so as not to lose her.

"Why are you following me?" Lenya snarled spinning on her heel and pointing her staff at him.

"Why did you help me?"

"Helping you was simply a consequence. It was the slavers deaths I sought. I have no interest in you, now leave me be."

Fenris stared startled as vines grew from the ground entwining gently around her forming a lattice and then she was gone. Heart pounding he glanced around, but he was alone once more. Making his way back to his camp Fenris checked the corpses that hadn't been incinerated, stripping them of coin and several fine daggers that would fetch a good price he hoped, before he packed up and moved on taking shelter in a cave as the weather turned and rain drove him to seek shelter. When he finally slept he dreamt of the elven mage and the cold fury in her eyes as she destroyed the slavers. When he woke he wondered if she too had been a slave. Shaking himself, he gathered his belongings, as far as he was concerned all mages were a threat that should be ended and there was no reason in the world for him to care about the motivations of a mage, certainly one he would never see again.

 **xXx**

Kinloch Hold was still standing, Seeker Greyfor supposed that was something and to see it in the distance there was no sign of trouble. He moved over to the jetty and the nervous Templar on duty there. They were taken across on the ferry without a word, the Templar remained nervous until they reached the Circle clearly having no intention of entering the building. Greyfor took the lead expecting chaos; instead they were greeted by the Templars posted in the entrance hallway, one of them hurrying off to get the Knight Commander. Moments later the Templar returned and they were led along the corridor to the Knight Commander's office.

Gregior rose as the Seeker and Knight Commander Silas entered swallowing to push back his nerves.

"You know why we are here Knight Commander and yet there does not seem to be anything out of place." Silas stated. "It is most curious."

"I did send a second message to say that the incident was over and the Rite of Annulment was no longer required, we had help from the Wardens."

"I have my orders Gregior."

"The Rite of Annulment is no longer necessary. We have carried out testing on all surviving mages, none are abominations and no Templar is enthralled." He quickly explained the situation they had faced and how it had been resolved.

"Gregior can we really take such a chance? If you were all fooled by Uldred a Senior Enchanter for so long, how can we truly be certain?" Silas protested.

"I will take responsibility."

Sighing Silas slowly rubbed his forehead. "You have put me in a most difficult situation."

"I understand, but surely if the Circle can be saved it should."

"The Circle can be rebuilt, but how can you ever truly be certain about those who survived?"

Gregior sighed. "Many of them are children."

"I understand that, Maker I have spent the entire journey here preparing myself and my men for this. We have a duty Gregior. We cannot be swayed by sentimentality."

"The danger is passed. The instigators are dead. I have carried out every test to ensure those who survived are not abominations or enthralled."

Seeker Greyfor stepped forward. "You and your Templars are too close to this Knight Commander and your judgement in this matter at least cannot be trusted, however there is a simple solution to this situation. You will supply me with a complete account of what happened, those mages and Templars fallen and those mages who were corrupted. Everyone including yourself will be interrogated and tested by myself and Knight Commander Silas and his Templars and only if I am satisfied will the Rite of Annulment be revoked. However if I find even a hint of corruption every mage in this building will be executed immediately and the Templars including yourself will be taken into custody."

Gregior met his gaze and nodded. "Then we had better get started."

 **xXx**

Almost stumbling back to his room, exhausted and traumatised, Cullen shut the door and slumped onto the bed. The interrogation and there was no other word for the last three hours had been brutal. He understood why of course and he knew it would have been over sooner if he had spoken more openly of what had happened to him, but he hadn't been able to summon the words or the courage to speak of it. Knight Commander Silas had realised he was getting nowhere and so he had faced the Seeker. They knew he had been tortured, had seen his comrades die, but he was forced to tell it over and over and Greyfor wanted every detail. He had broken down eventually, becoming the sobbing wreck of a man he had felt on the inside since the whole nightmare had happened. Still he had not told the worst of it, he would never tell anyone that, but he gave enough for the Seeker to be happy enough that he was not enthralled, nor had he ever been enthralled. He trembled painfully at the final question, had he concerns about any of his comrades. He had told what he had seen of Ser Henry and his mage lover, repeating over and over that Henry was a good man, a good Templar, but this was something that could not be allowed, how could they ever trust him to do his duty if the mage turned? Then he was allowed to leave and had sought refuge in his room wishing more than ever that he had died in Dominic's stead.

 **xXx**

Leaning against the desk in the room he had been given for interrogations, Greyfor still was not sure what to make of Karl. He had been carrying out interrogations for three days and this was the most perplexing. Tranquil were by their very nature unable to commit violent acts and yet this one had beaten a demon to death in defence of a young apprentice. He knew the former Enchanters background of course and wondered if somehow his prior use of blood magic played a part in such unusual behaviour. There was no sign of emotion now or throughout the interrogation, Karl behaved as every other Tranquil, but other Tranquil in the Circle had been slaughtered, in fact only Karl and Owain had survived. "If it had been up to me I would have had you executed for your use of blood magic. I am aware of your reason for using it, but there is never an excuse for this magic and your use of it was horrifying and reprehensible. Yet you have proven yourself skilled in your time as a Tranquil and Knight Commander Gregior I know is loath to lose you. Yet your actions with the demon while perfectly acceptable in a person are of concern coming from a Tranquil. Therefore I think it best that you be transferred to Aeonar for further testing."

"It will be as you say Seeker."

"No feelings on the matter?"

"None Seeker."

"We shall see."

 **xXx**

Trying not to tremble, Sam met the gaze of Seeker Greyfor who was looking at him with a distance that terrified him. "I had to use my magic!" He blurted out unnerved by the silence. "That abomination and those demons would have killed me and Karl, they killed Enchanter Harin and he was a nice old man! And you leave Karl alone!" He snapped working himself into a fury his fear forgotten in his anger. "If he hadn't killed that demon I would be dead too!"

Leaning back into his chair Greyfor regarded the irate boy. "Calm yourself apprentice."

"My name's Sam!"

"Very well, Sam. I actually think you acted quickly and appropriately and I have no problem with the elemental spells you chose. Though I believe a little more discipline in their application is required."

"I was scared." Sam muttered flushing slightly.

"Indeed."

Lip trembling Sam forced himself to meet the Seekers gaze again. "So are you going to kill us?"

"I do not think killing you will be necessary."

"What about Karl?"

"The Tranquil is another matter." He raised an eyebrow as Sam grabbed his hand.

"Please don't kill him, he saved me and even though he doesn't feel anything anymore I don't think he wants to die. He wouldn't have fought if he did." He let his hands fall to his sides as the Seeker stood.

"You will be escorted to your room now Sam. I advise you not to give any trouble."

Nodding Sam left the room following the Templar escort along the corridor his heart pounding almost in tears at the thought of what they might do to Karl.

Grefor watched the young apprentice until he was out of sight, an interesting young man, few mages would have argued in favour of a Tranquil, let alone so passionately, he would bear watching. Returning to the room he closed the door and sat down allowing himself a moment to feel his exhaustion, such interrogations were always intense for necessities sake. However he was lighter in heart that he agreed with Gregior's assessment that all mages and Templars were free of enthrallment, the only real question mark lay on Karl and he had his course of action for the Tranquil. There was also the matter of Ser Henry of course. Taking a sip of a restorative potion he left the room, heading to the Knight Commander's office.

 **xXx**

Glancing to Seeker Greyfor who was standing next to the bookcase, Gregior turned his focus to Ser Henry who was nervously standing to attention. "Sit down." As he sat Gregior took his own seat behind his desk, interlocking his fingers. "Your closeness to a certain mage has been brought to my attention. You understand why such relationships are not acceptable, getting so close to our charges can have disastrous consequences; recent events should illustrate that."

"Knight Commander …" He fell silent as Gregior held up his hand, paling and lowering his eyes as he met the Seekers piercing gaze. "What happens now Knight Commander?" There was no point in denial, and he thought back to the flash of burgundy material knowing they had been seen after all.

"You are a good Templar, but this is a serious lack of judgement on your part and given recent events here I have no choice but to take action. I am loath to lose you, but I cannot transfer any of the mages here, they will not be tolerated in another Circle. I have discussed it with the Seeker and there are two options. The first is you are stripped of being a Templar, however you have always been devoted to your duties and you have never erred in your judgement before now. I know the Knight Commander at the Ostwick Circle and there are several positions for Templars available at the moment. I received a letter from him last month asking for candidates. It is a relatively quiet Circle and I will explain the reason for your immediate transfer as the trauma of recent events."

Henry looked up in surprise. "You … you wouldn't mention my indiscretion?"

"Do I need to?"

"No Knight Commander, I swear nothing like this will ever happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't. If my reputation is tarnished by your actions there will be consequences."

"Thank you Knight Commander."

"Karl is to be transferred to Aeonar, you will accompany Seeker Greyfor in escorting him there and then travel on to Ostwick. I suggest you do not give the Seeker any reason to question my decision."

"Yes Knight Commander."

 **xXx**

Knight Commander Silas glanced back to Kinloch Hold as the last ferry reached the shore, secretly relieved to have been saved from carrying out the Rite. He had been happy to give control of the situation to the Seeker, knowing his own actions would not be brought into question as he was obeying the Seeker. There had been no hint of any further corruption to his relief. The initiates had followed the Seekers instructions and while observing the process only, they had been ready to carry out the most harrowing of their duties and he was proud of them. He wondered how they would fair in the Circle and part of him had not wanted to leave them. He glanced up as Ser Donald moved to his side, a veteran of ten years he was a man who could be relied upon.

"I don't mind telling you Knight Commander I'm awful glad we didn't have to carry out the Rite. I mean I would have, duty comes first, but executing children …" He let the thought remain unspoken.

"Indeed."

"Initiates did bloody well."

"I agree. Let's hope they continue to carry out their duty to the same standard and dedication. Let the lads blow off some steam tonight, but not too much."

Donald grinned. "Right you are Knight Commander."

Silas glanced back to the Circle. "I don't envy you Gregior." He murmured. The Templars and mages who had survived were deeply traumatised and the recovery from such events would take time and he feared the mistrust he had seen in the Templars eyes would cause regrettable actions.

 **xXx**

Sinking into the chair behind his desk, Gregior finally gave in to his exhaustion. The tests had been extensive, invasive and at times brutal, especially for the mages, but it was over and those who remained were all safe, for the moment at least. Tomorrow was a new start for the Circle and with five new initiates it would be a busy time. Integrating them with the Templars who had survived Uldred's madness was likely to be tricky at first, but given time things would settle down. He imagined Ser Henry would do well at Ostwick, though he regretted losing him and as to Karl's fate, he knew deep down the Tranquil would never return.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	37. The Deep roads (Part I)

As they set up camp within one of the tunnels, Delilah tried not to think of the earth above them that could to her mind crush them at any moment. Despite Sereda's assurances that the tunnels built by Dwarven hands had stood through many ages, she simply could not find comfort in it. The only way they had to confirm the passing of time was Fergus's contact with them on the evening of each day to ensure they were all still alive and a far too brief conversation with her brother. Some days it seemed to Delilah to take an eternity for them to make contact, but Thomas swore it was the same time each day. She had tried to focus on the architecture of the Deep Roads themselves and the statues that often lined the roads, lit by the soft glow of the runestones built into the walls, but as they passed collapsed entrances and tunnels created from claw rather than tool her anxiety continued to build.

Disturbingly they had seen no sign of life apart from a single young nug whose leg had been injured and it had been unable to run from them. She glanced over to Sister Leliana who had coaxed it to them using some of her rations. The tiny creature was curled up sleeping in her arms having had its leg healed by Serris. The Sisters face had such a contented look that she wondered what that small creature truly meant to her, or perhaps it was simply her belief of protecting one of the Makers creatures. She glanced across the camp towards Sten, the sound of his whetstone gliding down his blade seemed to echo in this place and she feared it would draw something to them. Smiling gratefully as Jayden passed her a cup of herbal tea she felt better as he sat down near to her, close, but not so near they could touch. She longed to curl up in his arms, feel safe and protected, but she didn't dare. The Sister might appear to be preoccupied with the nug, but she had sharp eyes and seemed to know everything that was going on. Airyl on the other hand had no problem sitting pressed against her. She knew the mabari treats she carried had a lot to do with it, but she was also beginning to hope the wolf was coming to like her.

"How are you holding up?" Jayden asked softly blowing at the contents of his steaming mug.

"I almost wish I had stayed at the compound, but then I suppose that would not be such a test of my faith." Before they had departed he had told her of the potential dangers of the Deep Roads not just the Darkspawn, but possible ghouls, giant spiders, blighted creatures and the inner torments of being underground for long periods of time. None of it had prevented her from joining them of course, but she couldn't quell the fear building within her and she had struggled to eat anything without her stomach churning, passing on the stew that evening despite its palatable smell.

"You really should try to eat something." Jayden coaxed gently.

"I feel sick at the thought of food. Do you think this Anvil of the Void is real, its very name suggests we should not have anything to do with it?"

"While it does have a bit of a disturbing name, I suppose they couldn't just have called it the Anvil that makes Golems." He smiled as Delilah brought her hand to her mouth, amusement lighting her eyes.

"I suppose not, but what if we do all this and there is nothing at the end of it, not this Anvil, not golems and not the Paragon we are supposed to be following."

"I suppose we just have to have faith."

"I suppose we do." Delilah murmured, turning her attention back to her drink. "I wish that foolish King had just given us part of his army."

"It would have made things simpler, that's for sure, but nothing about this Blight or any other I would imagine has been simple."

"It is strange to think that Sereda should have been Queen. So many things had to happen to bring us to this point. My father's betrayal, the defeat at Ostagar, Sereda's exile and so many other decisions; it makes me wonder how we know what course is right."

"We can never know the outcome of our decisions." Jayden stated softly thinking of his own past. "We just have to be guided by conscience and necessity."

"Sometimes they are deeply opposed." Sighing she put down her mug. "Will you pray with me?"

Jayden was not deaf to the almost pleading tone. He felt a spasm of guilt at the other times she had asked and he had found other things he needed to do. It was such a small request that he knew he shouldn't deny it. "If you wish." Kneeling beside her he let himself sink into the meditative state the Templars had taught him, letting Delilah's soft voice lull him, letting go of the stress accumulated through the days of travel, feeling the tension in his muscles ease even as his worries were temporarily soothed. He was barely aware of the Chant of Light spoken from his own lips, they were words only to him, but he knew they held significance for Delilah; yet when he finally went to his bedroll sleep was elusive. The last time he had been in the Deep Roads they had been buried alive, many lives had been lost and he had been bound to a spirit who had taken the form of his mother to lead them out. He stared at the Deep Roads that stretched on as far as he could see wondering what they would hold for them this time, until finally his eyes closed and his thoughts tangled into his dreams.

Rathnal had taken first watch with Alistair and Sten, the trio alert to every sound. He glanced to Jayden who had finally fallen asleep, a soft moan of distress leaving his lips, wondering if he dreamt of the last time they had ventured beneath the surface together. For a moment he felt the weight of those rocks on his back, a sense of suffocation, glancing up startled as Alistair touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry, just remembering something."

"Something unpleasant by the look on your face."

"Being buried alive doesn't exactly make for pleasant memories. I've managed to keep it at bay, but tonight seems different somehow."

"Maybe talking about it would help." As they walked the perimeter Alistair listened in growing horror to the events that had occurred. "But the Archdemon wasn't there?"

"No, if it had of been all of this might not have happened, but Duncan was sure it had led us into a trap. We must be vigilant Alistair."

"Do you think it is still in the Deep Roads somewhere?"

Rathnal swallowed uneasily. "Maybe. Listen Ali; Duncan said he heard it that day in his mind. He had been a Warden for a long time, but if that thing can enter our minds …" He unconsciously touched the broach each Warden was wearing.

"Do you think the broaches will protect us from the Archdemon knowing where we are?"

"I don't know and it scares me."

Alistair remained silent, contemplating the horrific being he had witnessed at his Joining, entering his mind again, it was not a reassuring thought and he had to stop himself from clutching at the broach. When Jayden, Morrigan and Faren took over watch he slumped into his bedroll praying for normal dreams.

 **xXx**

Barely an hour later Alistair woke with a start, his cheeks flushed and wet with tears, his throat strained and parched as though he had been screaming. He glanced to Jayden who was hunkered next to him. "Is something wrong?" Alistair croaked.

"You tell me, sounded like you were having a bad dream."

Slowly Alistair sat up. "I was dreaming about Bethany. There was a great wall of water between us. I could see her, she was sitting by a window and she was crying. Kolby was with her and I shouted and shouted but they couldn't hear me." He lowered his head afraid Jayden would see more tears. "I just wanted to love her for the rest of our lives."

"And you will." Jayden soothed. "After this we will likely be looking for the Dalish. I'm sure we can make a detour to Gwaren; I doubt Rath will pass up the chance to see his grandfather." He smiled as Alistair's eyes lit up.

"I just hope she's safe. I … I wanted to be a good father." He whispered. "I swore I would be there for my child always."

Jayden felt his heart ache at the torment in his eyes. "You know in a few years I bet we are talking about all the mischief our children get into together and all of this will just be a memory."

"That sounds really nice." He thought of his brother and Gawain and longed to talk to Jayden about it, but he had promised Cailan he would say nothing until he had spoken to him, afraid of the distance it might create between them. "Will you promise me something?"

"If I can."

"No matter what happens we will stay friends."

"Always, besides our friendship was blessed by a falling star remember."

Alistair couldn't help the broad grin. "I remember."

"Try to get some more sleep." Jayden soothed.

Still smiling Alistair lay back down drifting into sleep in moments.

Slipping back to the edge of camp Jayden met Morrigan's searching gaze.

"Tis true enough, love is a weakness."

"Perhaps at times, but it can be a strength too. Whatever is thrown at him, Ali will strive to survive it because he loves Bethany and their unborn child and he will do whatever it takes to get back to them."

Morrigan thought of the ritual her mother had demanded of her and her own glimpse of her future. "You have a desire for children of your own do you not?"

"I do."

Morrigan felt her stomach tighten at the smile that lit his face. She glanced to Delilah, no matter what happened she would never believe her to be good enough for her friend. "With her?" She fell silent at his warning look feeling uncertainty grip her; the longer he spent with Delilah the more opportunity she would have to get her claws into his heart and she needed to ensure when the time came he would help her. "We are friends yes and friends help each other."

"Yes of course."

"Then I must extract a promise of aid from you."

"Alright what do you need?"

"I cannot tell you, not yet."

"Morrigan …"

"Do not ask me I cannot tell you." She met his searching gaze with determination.

"This has something to do with whatever you saw in that glimpse of the future doesn't it?"

"Yes. Now swear it." Morrigan demanded. "No matter what circumstances we find ourselves in, when I come to you, you will help me and do as I ask."

Jayden met her gaze seeing fear, determination and desperation. Gently taking her hands he squeezed. "I swear Morrigan." He smiled at her look of relief. "I will always help you surely you know that by now and you said whatever this is will save lives. I trust you." Jayden frowned seeing sorrow and fear in her eyes. "It will be alright Morrigan." Watching her move to the other side of the camp an agitation in her stride, Jayden glanced to Airyl who whined softly. "I know girl, I wish I knew what it was all about too, but despite all her mystery and hard edge she would never put me in danger."

 **xXx**

Having not expected to sleep well, Leliana was surprised to find herself feeling rested upon waking. She felt movement at her arm smiling as the nug sniffed the air. "Hungry?" She carefully picked up the creature rummaging in her pack for breakfast for them both.

"What are you going to do with that?" Faren asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Leliana narrowed her eyes. "What do you suggest?"

"Well I've always found nug quite delicious if cooked in the right way." He grinned as she hugged the nug tighter against her. "Relax sister; the nug is off limits I get it."

"Have you really eaten nug?" She demanded.

All amusement left Faren's face. "The alternative was starving."

"I'm sorry."

Faren shrugged. "That's life for the Castless."

"Doesn't anyone do anything to help the Castless?"

Faren laughed. "We don't exist. The Castless are less than dirt." He sighed at her horrified look. "Don't worry about it Sister, we survive."

"Life should be more than survival."

"That's all life is." Faren cleared his throat. "Keep an eye on that nug, there's a lot here that will eat it if given half a chance."

Watching him cross the camp Leliana glanced down to the nug meeting its trusting gaze. "Is this why I am here Maker, to help bring your light to those Castless who have been forsaken by their own?" She worried at her lip, but it would likely be weeks before they returned to Orzammar, time enough for a solution to present itself.

 **xXx**

Foot tapping in agitation Rinna stared in the direction they would be travelling, no different to her than the section of the road they had already travelled.

"It is not like you to show your agitation." Serris murmured sitting next to her.

"I just keep thinking of our last trip into the Deep Roads. So many were killed; I … I never imagined coming to Orzammar would mean another trip. I just cannot help wondering, what if the Archdemon is still in the Deep Roads somewhere."

"Then we will kill the damn thing."

Rinna met her gaze and nodded. "That would stick it right to the dwarven King, coming back and telling him his help is unnecessary.

"That would be fun to see."

"So probably not the most appropriate time or place, but how are you holding up?"

"Just fine."

"Liar."

"Yes, but there will be time after we solve this mess to grieve."

"I just feel I should say Commander Yantra was …" She hesitated at Serris's look. "I am sorry."

"She died doing what we do. Her Calling was here so she was going to be dead either way."

"But you still were not prepared for it."

"Can you be?"

"And how do you feel about the new Commander?"

Serris met her searching gaze. "Are you asking for you, or on his behalf?"

"Me."

"I think he is young in age and experience as a Warden, but he is learning and he has a fierce heart. He is Ferelden's Commander and I will stand with him to whatever end."

Rinna smiled. "I knew I liked you."

 **xXx**

Packing up camp the group set off again not wanting to linger long in any part of the Deep Roads. It was what he took to be midday when Jayden first felt they were being watched; yet every discrete search with his gaze yielded nothing. He slowly worked his way to the back of the group trying not to be obvious, he didn't want to be the butt of Faren and Sereda's teasing if there was nothing there, it had been bad enough feeling people's stares when he was following the spirit no-one else could see. He glanced to Airyl who he had encouraged to move throughout the group; he had recognised she felt ill at ease likely with no wind and strange scents that made no sense to her. He wondered if her past experience in the Deep Roads haunted her as much as it did himself and the Wardens. He glanced behind again, but with no sign of anything out of place he continued on. Yet the feeling grew as the hours passed, but there was still no sign of anyone following, or of anything that would be causing his unease. He heard Rathnal say there was a cavern up ahead they could camp in; glancing sharply behind him at the sound of a small stone bouncing against the wall and landing at his feet. Frowning Jayden hunkered down picking up the smooth stone, slowly standing his hand moving to his sword as he saw something move in the shadows. Whatever it was moved fast, his cry of alarm cut off as he was slammed against the rock, a hand pressed to his mouth. Jayden's eyes widened as the ghoul's face stopped barely inches from his, head tilted watching him curiously.

"You … are … familiar to me." The ghoul hissed, words forming crudely, rasped from parched lips as though speaking itself was something he was only just learning. "Watched you … to be sure. I know ... you."

Jayden's eyes widened his heart pounding brutally as he searched the features of the ghoul; bald, face and hands blotched with the blight, eyes milky white and yet there was something in the way he was looking. His eyes widened in recognition, the ghoul slowly removing his hand. "Theron?" Jayden gasped.

The ghoul stared bleakly at his own hands. "Not … Theron … anymore." He shrank away from Jayden's compassionate gaze. "Only … darkness."

"How?"

"Tamlen … mirror …" He shuddered painfully his head in his hands. "Darkness."

Jayden stumbled as Theron suddenly grabbed him pinning him to the wall.

"It won't … let me … die!" Theron shrieked, ignoring Jayden's wince of pain as his grip on his arms tightened. "Always … in my … head. You … kill … me."

Heart pounding Jayden tried to free his arms but the grip was vice like. "I might have another way." As Theron began shaking his head, Jayden hissed in pain, nails digging painfully into his skin. "Theron please, I will help you but you have to let go. If my friends see you hurting me …"

Theron's eyes lit up. "They … will kill … me."

"I swear there is another way. I may have a cure to the Blight sickness. You would be yourself again."

Theron slowly released his grip shaking his head pointing to the blotches on his hands and arms. "Too … late."

Rubbing his arms Jayden met his gaze. "I don't believe that. You are still yourself or you would have killed me. The chances of us meeting here; now, no Theron we were supposed to meet, this will work and if it doesn't I will end it."

"Swear." Theron demanded hearing the sound of people running.

"I swear." Jayden turned as he heard the others shouting for him, alarmed as an arrow shot passed him just missing Theron. "Stop! I'm alright!" He yelled, moving protectively in front of him.

"Get away from that creature!" Delilah cried out in horror her sword in one hand a dagger in the other, turning to Leliana who had a second arrow aimed waiting for her chance.

"Listen to me I know him! Sister Leliana put down the bow, please!"

"The person you knew is gone." Leliana stated. "It would be more merciful to end him now." She glanced to Airyl who prowled forward.

"Airyl stand down." Jayden commanded.

Hesitating Airyl sniffed the air, the creature was not quite like those they had fought at Ostagar, but it was dangerous. Trouble seemed to find Jayden wherever he went, but this was different she sensed need in them both. She moved to his side and sat, though she continued to watch the creature as it watched her.

Raising an eyebrow Morrigan glanced to Rathnal and Alistair, all three seeing the look on Jayden's face and knowing he would not be swayed. "Who is he?" She demanded.

"His name is Theron; he was part of the Dalish clan I met. I won't leave him to this fate Morrigan."

"T'would be better to end his suffering, tis unlikely the cure will work on such an advanced state."

"But it might and if he is willing, we have to try!" He looked to Rathnal. "The only way you are getting to him is through me, so let me at least try to help him."

Rathnal glanced to the ghoul remembering him, unnerved as he watched them from behind Jayden, eyeing their weapons with an odd look in his eyes. "And what if the cure doesn't work?"

Jayden held his gaze. "Then I will kill him myself."

Sighing Rathnal ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, the cavern up ahead is defensible enough." He shook his head at Jayden's grateful smile. "Damn I hope this works."

 **xXx**

Theron huddled himself into a corner his gaze darting to each of them, or their weapons at least a hungry look in his eyes.

Rathnal caught Jayden's arm. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes of course."

"No, I mean what you will need to do if it doesn't work."

Jayden glanced to Theron and then back to Rathnal. "I would want the same mercy." Heading over to Theron he hunkered down and handed him the vial. "I need to warn you this has never been tested and I don't know if there will be any side effects, but I do promise this will end."

Theron nodded and drank the contents of the vial; his eyes wide with terror as a terrible burning sensation moved through his body.

Serris moved swiftly to his side and pressed her hand to Theron's chest casting a sleep spell. "It was not entirely unexpected that the taint would fight back, you certainly had a fight of it when testing the preventative."

Jayden simply nodded; anxiously watching over his charge. Hours passed with no change; yawning and rubbing his eyes Jayden stood as he felt himself about to drift to sleep, pacing restlessly.

"You should rest." Delilah coaxed gently.

"I can't sleep. I need to be here when he wakes."

Delilah frowned slightly. "The marks on his arm, weren't there more?"

Moving to Theron, Jayden's eyes widened, not only were there fewer blotches, those that were there were reducing in size. "It's working!"

They sat together watching over Theron as the elixir supported his body to fight and build up a resistance to the taint. They watched as grey mottled skin became smooth with the faintest flush of pink.

Delilah leaned over and carefully pulled an eyelid up; her eyes widening to see the cloudy white becoming a deep moss green flecked with gold. "Amazing."

 **xXx**

Theron slowly became aware of his surroundings; the burning sensation that had torn through him was no longer present and while there was heat he realised it was outside of himself. Slowly opening his eyes he glanced to the fire; deeply inhaling the smell of spices and whatever else was cooking in the pot. Sitting up he glanced to his arms crying out; a noise of shock, joy and bewilderment. He touched the skin on his arms; his fingers tapping across his face feeling no raised harsh skin. He pulled off the armour he was wearing looking over himself finding no hint of the taint.

Smiling Delilah handed him the hand mirror from her pack.

Theron took it cautiously and raised it to his face. A low cry left his lips; no longer did the twisted face gaze up at him from pools of rank water, he was himself again.

Jayden caught the mirror as it dropped from Theron's shaking hands; passing it to Delilah before he gently held him as he sobbed.

Theron shuddered fearing this was one more cruel dream inflicted upon him by the Archdemon.

"How about some food." Jayden stated gently when Theron had stopped shaking; coaxing him over to the fire and handing him a bowl of stew, tucking into his own.

Theron ate like a dying man given his last meal; each morsel savoured, each spoonful eaten reverently. He had existed on deep mushrooms and nug for so long he had never imagined eating anything else. He shuddered remembering Tamlen turning on him, the hunger for flesh driving him. He remembered their struggle; that their friendship vanished in the face of survival and he had killed him. He remembered sobbing in the dark as he held his friend's body before he managed to escape. He had no idea how he had retained his mind but the Archdemon plagued his thoughts and he feared he still would. "Will … will the Archdemon still be able to enter my mind?" He swallowed; startled with the ease with which he now spoke.

Morrigan hesitated and put her spoon back into her bowl. "T'is possible, but unlikely; the Blight appears to be gone. T'is not an experience you will soon forget however."

Rathnal glanced him over. "For whatever it is worth, I sense no blight."

Theron nodded; his hands drifting unconsciously to his head feeling the smoothness of his scalp, turning to Jayden. "Thank you; I can never repay you for this."

Jayden smiled. "I'm just glad it worked."

 **xXx**

Sitting near the campfire Theron stared at the flames lost in thought. He had believed he would end his days as some twisted creature, yet it appeared that was not to be his fate. The group he found himself in was surprisingly welcoming, though the dark haired, golden eyed woman who kept looking at him filled him with a sense of unease. She was apparently keeping an eye on him to make sure the cure did not reverse a terrifying prospect so he tried to maintain a sense of calm beneath her piercing gaze. He remembered Rathnal from his visit with Duncan to the clan, saddened to hear of the former Warden Commander's death and startled to discover Rathnal was now Commander. It was a terrible burden to bear, akin to Merril taking over from Marethari when she still had so much to learn. He had promised to help in any way he could, but he wasn't sure what help he could be to them in this underground world. He had spent most of his time hiding and to his alarm when Sereda had shown him a map he realised they were heading back in the direction he had been trying to flee. He told them of the massing Darkspawn, but he had never seen the Archdemon in the flesh. He sighed softly aching for sunlight and the scents of the forest, but if the Creators demanded this of him having granted him a second chance then he would not turn away. He glanced up realising someone was approaching.

Hunkering down Jayden smiled. "So you'll need a weapon now you don't blend in." He handed over his bow and a dagger. "Rath remembers you being a good shot and well no-one should be without a dagger or two."

"I cannot take these." Theron whispered stunned by the craftsmanship, gazing at the runes woven into metal.

"Consider them a loan until we get you weapons of your own. I have my swords and other daggers."

"I … thank you Will, truly."

"Can't have you unarmed down here."

"I meant for everything. Even if I don't get out of the Deep Roads alive, at least I will die as me."

"Theron …"

"I came to terms a while ago with never seeing the sun again." He gave a trembling breath. "Or my clan."

"You know I think you have more chance of getting out of here if you decide you are going to make it back to them. Besides we will be searching for the clans to invoke the treaty with the Wardens, we may even meet up."

"You're a kind man Will, but Keeper Marathari was going to take them to Sundermount in the Free Marches. However, I might be able to help you find others."

"Any help would be very much appreciated and after the Blight I will help in whatever way I can to get you back to your clan. You have my word."

Theron smiled slightly. "I already have a debt to you I can never repay, I do not expect any help when this is over."

Holding out his hand Jayden smiled. "Friends help each other and you have no debt to me."

Clasping his arm Theron returned his smile, reminded of the human boy he had met so long ago. "Friends then."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	38. Family Bonds

Taking a sip of brandy Teagan watched his nephew closely, spending time with Rosslyn and Gawain was most certainly having a positive effect and it was more than obvious he adored his son, not least because he had spent the last hour talking about him.

"I will acknowledge Gawain of course." Cailan stated a warm smile tugging at his lips, imagining reading him to sleep each night, teaching his son to ride, presenting him with his first sword. He sighed happily, his heart aching with the love he felt for his son, eager to hold him in his arms again.

"And what of Rosslyn?"

Cailan flushed. "I could spend all day with her and not tire of her company. She is intelligent and funny and Maker help me she is so beautiful. If I were not married …" He stopped himself, there was no point in continuing that train of thought.

"But you are married. So I ask you again, what of Rosslyn?"

Cailan met his uncle's gaze. "I will ensure she has everything she needs."

"And what if she needs to return to the Free Marches and be with her family?"

The colour drained from his face as Cailan realised he could not bear the thought of her leaving, not just because she would take his son with her, but because she would no longer be there. "I … I have no idea Teagan. She said she wants me to know my son, but you are right, she may well decide to return to the Free Marches." He rubbed his forehead until it was red. "I cannot lose them uncle, either of them!"

"We will find a way Cailan, I just wanted to ensure you would give as much thought to Rosslyn's welfare as your son."

 **xXx**

In an attempt to take his mind off his struggle to remember and his disturbing conversation with his uncle, Cailan had settled in the solar and turned his attention to drawing. He stared at the parchment and those he had already used; Rosslyn's face on each page. Sighing he took a calming breath. "Delilah is right, I need to remember Anora if I am to remember my past, no matter how painful." He closed his eyes and began to draw, letting his fingers move the charcoal where they chose. Finally he opened his eyes frowning at the drawing, it was a woman, beautiful, but with a cold steel look in her gaze. He swallowed painfully pushing back the chair and moving to the window gasping as pain tore through his temples. Blindly he reached out clutching a chair as his knees buckled, grunting in shock and pain as he collapsed to the floor, clutching his head trying to breathe through the pain. He heard a woman's voice, gentle hands gripping his shoulders, but the pain intensified, then a stream of memories burst into his consciousness. He gasped as he remembered the evening with Rosslyn, their meal together, drawing her as she played the harp, then desperate to speak to someone spilling out his belief that Anora was having an affair, explaining finding the herbs, his fear for his wife's health and then the brutality of the reality, that they were to prevent conception. He remembered the fury, shame and pain, flexing his fingers as he remembered the glass shattering in his hand; Rosslyn's tender care as she saw to the wound, remembering her gentle caution after he had kissed her and then the passion they had shared. He glanced up realising there was no pain and he was looking into Rosslyn's worried gaze. "I remember." He whispered. "I remember our night together."

Hesitating Rosslyn gently helped him to his feet leading him to a chair. "You do?"

"Enough to know you play the harp beautifully, that I trusted you with my shame and fury of Anora's betrayal of me and that I did not want you to leave."

Swallowing Rosslyn realised he was holding her hands.

"From the moment we met I felt an attraction to you. I know because I was thinking about it that night, but it wasn't just desire that night you need to know that. I thought you intelligent, accomplished and I was drawn to you. I do not know what I feel for Anora other than anger, but I know what I felt for you that night and I know what I feel for you now."

"Cailan I …" Her eyes closed as he slowly leaned towards her giving her a chance to back away before kissing her gently. "You are married." Rosslyn whispered as their lips parted.

"I know." Cailan stated miserably. "I feel no love for her, but you …" He gently cupped her cheek. "I wanted to stop your ship leaving the following day." He smiled at her surprise. "But I had no right to do that. I remember spending the day in a haze of wishful thinking. That you would change your mind and come back, that I had swept you off your feet, both impossible I know, but Maker I ached for you and now we have a son …" He hesitated. "Is it so terrible to think that perhaps we are meant to be together?"

Rosslyn sighed softly. "I wish it was so, but I doubt the Queen would be so accepting of us and I … well, being a mistress, even to a King, it is not what I expected from my life."

"I am being selfish, I know, but I love you Rosslyn and I love our son. I want us to be a family."

 **xXx**

Slipping from the bed having woken as dawn light crept across the pillow; Rosslyn pulled on a dressing gown and moved over to the cradle smiling at Gawain who was peacefully sleeping. Turning as Cailan's arms wrapped around her she smiled. "I never imagined the intensity of the love I feel for him. I love my nephews but this love …"

"I know what you mean."

Turning Rosslyn worried at her lip. "Last night was wonderful Cailan, but we both know it should not have happened."

"I do not love Anora; I will have our marriage ended."

"Cailan you cannot say that to me, once you have all of your memories you may think very differently and it is not so easy to have a marriage ended."

"I will persuade the Grand Cleric. Rosslyn I feel happier in your presence that I have ever felt."

"How can you know that?"

"I do not know, but I know I speak the truth."

Sighing Rosslyn glanced down at her son realising he was watching them, gently picking him up, her heart thudding as Cailan's arms wrapped around them both.

"This is all I want." Cailan whispered. "And I will do whatever it takes to keep us together if you want that too."

"I do Cailan, with all of my heart."

 **xXx**

Glancing across the room Warin studied Thomas who was pacing yet again. The young man was pale, dark circles beneath his eyes. He had barely slept or eaten since Delilah had gone into the Deep Roads and had spent a great deal of his free time in prayer at the Chantry. Warin suspected the contact via runestone was the only reason Thomas hadn't gone after her. "We should get down to the training yard before it gets crowded." Smiling at Thomas's relieved expression they headed outside seeing Arl Eamon and his men arriving. He saw the look the Arl shot at Thomas and tensed, but Eamon said nothing as he strode passed and headed inside.

"Relax Warin." Thomas stated softly. "If a distrustful glance is all that I have to face from my father's actions it will be little enough."

"You are not your father, nor responsible for his actions."

Smiling slightly Thomas picked up a practice sword, his own sword still in the care of Fergus. He suspected Oriana had demanded he be without a weapon and he couldn't blame her, though he would rather fall on his own sword then bring harm to the Cousland's. "I have only myself to blame that I face such suspicion; just as Delilah is facing her own Maker sent trials I will have my own to face."

Warin cast him a worried glance, fearing that in his need to prove himself he would put himself into danger that he might not be able to get him out of. "Then let us make sure you are ready for whatever trial the Maker would have you face."

 **xXx**

Leaning back in the chair Eamon glanced to Cailan who appeared distracted, but happy too, a sparkle in his eyes that had not been there the last time he had seen him. His gaze moved to Teagan and then Fergus, getting the distinct impression the three men were keeping something from him. Clearing his throat he pushed his irritation to one side for the moment, more refugees appeared by the day in Redcliffe and by the time he left he needed a course of action that would get them to safety and lift their increasing burden from his Arling.

 **xXx**

Heading out to the training yard Ellowyn picked up a practice sword and went for the dummy with all the fury she was holding inside.

"Perhaps a moving target would help." Thomas suggested approaching cautiously after a few moments.

"Only if it was your father, or that damn blood mage." Ellowyn hissed before flushing. "I'm sorry I …"

"I understand."

"I just … I feel so useless here. Fergus won't let me attend meetings because he thinks I am fragile after what happened and he won't let me leave in case your father finds out where we are." Ellowyn sighed. "I do not wish to fight with him, but neither can I continue like this."

"Talk to him, tell him how you feel or how is he to know?"

Glancing to the study window, Ellowyn saw Eamon move passed, yet another meeting she was not invited too, despite it likely that they were discussing the increasing rumours about her parents being traitors feeling her rage boil. Knowing she couldn't speak to Fergus in this state of mind she glanced back to Thomas. "Perhaps a moving target would help."

 **xXx**

Barely an hour after her husband's brother's arrival, Loretta hurried to the gates to welcome Brother Genitivi a far more pleasant guest as far as she was concerned; delighted to welcome his assistant and ushering in their guards arranging for all to be fed. "Come Brother Genitivi and Weylon, you must rest after your journey and then I hope you will indulge me with some tales of your adventures."

"Of course my Lady." Genitivi stated with a broad smile. "However might I first speak with William?"

"You could of course if he was here, but he has yet to return from Orzammar and I believe he may not return for some time."

"I see. I will head to the Chantry then and speak to Sister Leliana."

"I am afraid she went with them as escort to Lady Delilah." She sighed at his surprise. "Nothing would dissuade her."

"Perhaps I could speak to your good husband; I have urgent news from the Queen we must discuss."

"Of course I will speak to my husband immediately."

 **xXx**

Rubbing his forehead Eamon sighed deeply, they had yet to find a workable solution to the problem of refugees. "The Darkspawn will take the south in a matter of months at this rate; we must get the people out of their reach." He glanced to Fergus. "It does not help matters that the rumours of your father continue to spread. Many still dismiss Howe's claims of his betrayal, but there are those who do believe them. If we are not careful we will find ourselves in the middle of a civil war. We must take back control." Eamon turned to Cailan. "Ready or not we must declare you live."

"What use would I be without my memories?" Cailan protested; the look on his uncle's face making his guts churn.

"As always I am here to guide you." Eamon stated soothingly.

Digging his nails into the palm of his hand beneath the table to restrain himself, Teagan glanced to the door at the knock smiling as his wife peered around the door.

"My apologies gentlemen, but Brother Genitivi has arrived. He wanted to speak to you Teagan, he has an important message from the Queen."

Eamon frowned. "Why would the Queen be contacting you brother?"

"I suspect the message will be for Cailan, but he would not want to state that openly in case there were people here who did not know of his presence. Would you please show him in darling?"

"Of course."

Cailan glanced to Eamon as they waited, noting he was still watching his brother with distrust that he quickly hid when he realised he was being watched. He sighed inwardly desperate for all of his memories, unsure of the ground with his own family.

"Welcome back Brother Genitivi." Teagan stated standing and clasping his arm as Loretta showed him in before slipping back out. "Come sit."

"Thank you, it was not my intention to interrupt your meeting."

"Nonsense." Eamon stated. "Any message from the Queen must be attended to immediately."

"Well actually the messages are for Captain William and Sister Leliana, however I understand they may not be back for some time."

Teagan struggled to hide his amusement as his brother turned a rather alarming shade of red. "They went to Orzammar with the Warden Commander. Due to circumstances there, they may not be back for several months."

"This creates a difficult situation." Genitivi stated, fearing the Grand Cleric would already be putting her plans in motion. "I must send this information to Denerim."

"Can you tell us what this is about at least?" Fergus asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Of course I had simply hoped to speak to William first, this primarily concerns him, but you all need to know."

Fergus glanced to Teagan and Cailan, all three wondering if his identity was to be revealed.

"Come now Brother Genitivi." Eaman stated barely able to hold onto his impatience. "What is this about?"

"The Grand Cleric and Queen Anora believe that Ferelden has need of a Champion in these dark times to give the people hope. Due to events at Haven they have declared William to be Andraste's Champion." He glanced around the table at the stunned silence, noting the astonished fury in Eamon's eyes. "I was to be given time to get here and speak to William before it was made public, which is why I must send a message swiftly to the Grand Cleric and Queen Anora."

"We have no need of a common soldier to give the people hope." Eamon growled.

"I disagree brother." Teagon ignored Eamon's less than happy look. "What the people need is someone representing more than politics; someone they can get behind without doubt or reservation."

"And you believe they would not do that for Cailan." Eamon snapped. "He is the King!"

"Yes he is brother." Teagan stated quickly. "But without his memories many will wonder at his fitness to rule, we would be playing right into Howe's hands!"

"As Regent I could …"

"Is that what this is about?" Cailan interrupted. "You wanting more power?"

Eamon glared at his nephew. "Why must you always think the worst of me?"

"I did not realise I did, but saying things like that seems to answer itself."

Fergus cleared his throat. "Gentlemen I do not believe this is a suggestion from the Grand Cleric and Queen. You seem worried Brother Genitivi."

"Forgive me my Lord, but I am deeply concerned about William's reaction when he discovers he has no choice in this."

"It is an honour surely to be Andraste's Champion." Cailan stated.

Shifting slightly Genitivi licked his lips nervously. "I suppose that will depend on what will be expected of him and he is a private young man, I suspect he will not thank anyone for the attention this will bring."

"The Chantry will surely ensure he comes to no harm." Fergus stated out loud, thinking this must by why Anora and Loghain would have agreed to it.

Eamon reined in his temper and let out a slow breath. "The young man is wilful and insolent and he disobeys his seniors and betters." He felt the growing tension in the room realising all four men had fallen to the so called charms of the Captain. "All I am suggesting is that he will need supervision. Any man given the title of Andraste's Champion might use that to his own advantage. He will need to be controlled."

"I am sure he will do nothing to disgrace himself or Ferelden." Fergus stated coldly.

"The Grand Cleric has already decided that Sister Leliana will be his spiritual advisor for the moment." Genitivi supplied.

"A Sister!" Eamon spluttered.

"She was with us at Haven and the Grand Cleric has I believe given explicit and lengthy directives in her letter."

"He will not just answer to the Chantry; he is a Captain in the army after all."

"Of course Arl Eamon, I believe as always he will also answer to the King and Queen."

"Do we get word to him about this before he returns?" Cailan asked being careful not to mention the runestone, suddenly feeling uneasy about revealing it to Eamon.

"I think this is something that must be broached face to face." Fergus stated. "Wait until he returns would be my suggestion. Perhaps Brother Genitivi in your message to the Grand Cleric you can suggest she put off this announcement until his return."

"I will." Genitivi stated with a relieved smile.

"I suspect you are tired from your journey." Eamon stated.

Realising he was being dismissed Genitivi nodded and stood. "Thank you for your time my Lords, Your Majesty." As he closed the door behind him, he leaned against the wall and sighed deeply.

"You look like you just had fun." Welyon stated softly, pushing himself away from where he had been leaning against the banister.

"Indeed. Come, I must get a message sent to Denerim immediately."

Eamon slowly rubbed his forehead. "I find this deeply troubling; raising this soldier as such a public figure would go against my better judgement."

"Just because he refused you the Ashes of Holy Andraste does not make him disobedient or insolent. You know he had already offered them to another and a man's word is his honour." Teagan stated firmly.

"That may be, but I do not trust him."

"Well I do." Cailan snapped, already irritated by his uncle's clear intention to grab at power. "He risked his life to save me and I believe he would do it again. Now I may not remember him from before, but the little I know of him now he is a good man so I suggest you back off Uncle."

Eamon stared at him startled. "I will not deny that he helped in saving your life, but come Cailan ..." He sighed at his nephew's dark expression. "Very well Cailan, but mark my words, keep him on a short leash or you will come to regret it, he has a particular sympathy for mages and we cannot afford another mage rebellion."

 **xXx**

As the meeting ended Ellowyn caught her brother in the corridor as he was heading towards the stairs presumably going to see Oriana and Oren. "Fergus we need to talk."

Hesitating at her serious expression he nodded and led the way back into the study.

Closing the door behind her Ellowyn turned to her brother who had moved to the fire. He looked exhausted and pale, perhaps this was not the right time, but for her own sanity things needed to be said. "Fergus I am tired of being sheltered from things. You never let me attend meetings, I cannot leave here, I am a prisoner, just as much as I was with Howe." She ignored his horrified look. "I must feel useful before this grief, hate and anger consume me. I know you think you are keeping me safe, that it is your duty, but I am not a child and neither am I fragile. I survived a blood mage, a dragon cult, the Gauntlet and I retrieved the Ashes that saved your son. I am not going to sit and embroider all day or whatever it is you think I should be doing. If you do not start involving me I will go mad!" She was startled as she realised Fergus was in front of her as he gently gripped her arms.

"I am sorry Ell I just … with Aedan as a Warden I cannot protect him and with Oren's poisoning … I suppose I have been a little overzealous in trying to protect you from everything. Maker I know you are fiercer than me, you are so much like mother, but you are my sister and I could not bear to lose you too. However you are right, you do have a right to know what is going on and I will not keep you from future meetings."

Relaxing slightly Ellowyn gave a slight smile. "So what had Eamon looking so annoyed when he left?"

"Ah, well now that is where things yet again become complicated." Drawing her over to the seats next to the fire he explained all Genitivi had told them.

Ellowyn shook her head. "Will is going to be furious."

"Surely he will see it as an honour." Fergus stated hopefully.

"Of course he won't." Ellowyn stated in irritation. "He will see it for what it is, manipulation by the Chantry and the Queen."

"Ell …"

"That is what it is Fergus!"

"Why are you so angry about this?"

"Because he never gets a choice! He was forced to leave, forced to become someone else and now you are all expecting him to be something else; everything but himself!"

Fergus sighed softly. "Ell him being named Champion makes sense after what happened at Haven, surely you see that."

Ellowyn stood pacing in front of the fire. "What I see is the Grand Cleric and Anora conspiring to control him. You think once the Blight is over they will take their claws out of him? No, this Champion title will be used by the Chantry for whatever course they wish to set and he will be given no choice in it!" Her fists clenched. "I am not going to let them use him." She muttered, scowling at Fergus's smile. "What?"

"I was just thinking about when you were children, racing around getting into mischief, but you always had each other's backs. I am glad to see that has not changed despite events since." Shaking his head Fergus chuckled. "I remember as children you were rather determined to find the Maker. Finding Holy Andraste instead is rather amazing and I think if the Chantry try to make him do anything he believes is not for the good of the people, with you supporting him … well they have no idea what they are letting themselves in for."

Flopping onto a seat Ellowyn allowed a smile. _Neither does Anora._ "So … what are we going to do about Highever?"

"I was hoping we would have heard from Alfstanna by now, perhaps we missed her and she is in Denerim, though she should be returning home soon if she follows her usual pattern. We need to know what is going on there before we can plan anything."

"But you do intend to take it back?"

"Of course."

"Good, I want to be part of planning and executing the plan."

"Ell …"

"Neither of us were there that night Fergus; you have to let me help take our home back or I will never begin to let go of this guilt." Her fingers drifted to the amulet the spirit of her mother had given her.

"I wish I could have seen them just one more time." Fergus whispered. "I should never have left when I did, but I was too damn eager for battle. How was I supposed to know the battle I should have been fighting was in my own home? How did I not see Howe's treachery?"

"How could we when our own parents who have known Howe for years did not? You do not expect betrayal from your friends."

"It sometimes feels like a nightmare I cannot wake from. Why does he hate us so much he wants us all dead?"

Ellowyn gently clasped his hand. "We are going to get through this brother and we are going to stop him and bring him to justice for what he did to our family and to our home; because Maker knows what he has done to the people of Highever in our absence."

 **xXx**

After Arl Eamon's abrupt departure Loretta headed out to the garden knowing Teagon would join her there reasoning he would need to blow off some steam about his brother, surprised as instead of her husband, a guard approached her.

"My Lady there is a gentleman at the gates. He said his name is Lord Edward Trevelyan. He has ten armed men he states are his escort and that he is here to see Lady Rosslyn."

"Maker there will be no-where for anyone to sleep at this rate." _Thank the Maker Eamon chose not to stay._ "I will attend to him at once."

"Lady Loretta." Edward stated with a warm smile as she approached. "Forgive me it was not my intention to alarm your guards, but I must see my sister."

"Of course Edward and it is wonderful to see you of course." She smiled as he pressed a kiss to her hand. "I'm afraid your men will have to bunk with the guards, we have a houseful at the moment."

"We can camp outside if the need arises my Lady; we are not here to cause problems."

"Nonsense, besides Rosslyn wrote to you of the Blight did she not?"

"Indeed, part of why I am here."

"Come then, she will be eager to see you I am sure."

 **xXx**

Rosslyn stared at her brother in shock before returning his grin and running across the room, the pair hugging fiercely. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"You think that letter was really going to keep me away?"

"Ferelden is dangerous right now."

"Exactly why I am here; mother and father are eager for your return."

Worrying at her lip Rosslyn searched his gaze. "How did they take the news?"

"Shocked as you might imagine; I have a letter for you from them, but Ros how could you imagine they would make you give up a baby, no matter the circumstances?"

"I just … after Genevin's last visit and everything she said, well no-one else but me disagreed, not that I ever expected to be an unwed mother."

"You know Genevin; since becoming a Sister she has become almost insufferable. No-one said anything so she would stop her tirade sooner. You just cannot help yourself sometimes."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet, father felt it better to find out the circumstances before telling her. Your nephews are eager to meet their cousin however."

Rosslyn smiled as she thought of Gavin and Torwin, both boys mischievous and utterly adorable, she imagined Gawain would be much the same and the cousins would get up to all sorts of mischief together.

"Do I get to meet my newest nephew?"

Smiling Rosslyn pulled her brother across the room to the crib where Gawain was sleeping.

Restraining himself from picking his nephew up and waking him, he contented himself with gently running a finger across his hand, grinning as Gawain gripped it in his sleep. "Maker he's beautiful. He has your nose, but I do not recognise anything else. Does he take after his father?"

"Very much so."

"So, do I get to know who his father is?"

"Only if you promise not to try and dual him for my honour, it was consensual and … well it is a very complicated situation. You should know however that we do love each other."

"Well that is something I suppose. I swear I won't dual him, Now who is he? Not Cordor, he would have done the right thing and married you." He chuckled softly as she rolled her eyes. "Well you know what a ladies man he is, Maker I dread to think how many children he may have."

"I can assure you brother, Cordor and I are friends only and we have never been intimate."

"Fine, fine, so tell me."

"Gawain's father is Cailan Theirin."

Edward stared at her his jaw dropping. "As in King Cailan Theirin?" At her nod he stared at his nephew and slumped into a seat. "Maker, Ros how?" He flushed at her raised eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

"It … well it just happened." She smiled slightly at the memory.

"Ros he is married!"

"I am aware of that Edward."

"Maker the last thing you need is getting on the wrong side of a Queen! Does she know about Gawain?"

"Not yet. Cailan only recently found out. I decided not to tell him in case … well in case …" She shivered unable to bring herself to speak of her fears that she could have lost her baby; smiling as Edward gently squeezed her hand.

"I can understand now why this is so complicated."

"That is not the half of it. Cailan was badly injured at the battle of Ostagar and trauma to his head caused him to lose his memories." She flushed slightly. "Though when he saw me he knew my name and … well he knew he had feelings for me."

"I imagine he was surprised to find out he has a son."

"Very, but delighted to; Cailan has been desperate for children, you should see him with Gawain, he loves him so much."

Edward felt the anxiety churning his stomach ease a little, but the situation would only become more difficult over the months and years to come. "Ros …"

"Let me explain from the start brother, please." At his nod Rosslyn glanced to her son unable to help the smile that always appeared when she saw or thought of him.

Listening intently Edward realised that whatever else, Rosslyn had fallen in love with Ferelden's King and their son was a product of an unexpected, but wanted evening. "You always were something of a rebel Ros, but I still think it best that you return to the Free Marches and I do not just mean about the Blight. Gawain may not be safe from the Queen."

"Cailan has sworn our son will be protected."

"And I am sure he means that, but this would likely set any woman to fury, let alone one with power."

"I cannot take Cailan's son from him!"

Rubbing his forehead Edward stood and began to pace the room. "If you insist on staying, which I highly disapprove of, then I am staying."

"Edward …"

"This is non-negotiable, you either return with me, or I stay to protect you and Gawain. You may be stubborn, but so am I." He sat down next to her clasping her hands. "Speak to his Majesty, you might find he wants his son safely out of Ferelden too."

"Let us speak to him together."

 **xXx**

Rosslyn watched Cailan and her brother size each other up feeling her amusement turn to irritation when after a few minutes they still had not spoken. "Makers sake will the pair of you stop behaving like boys." She almost smiled as both men flushed, but managed to keep her stern expression.

Cailan cleared his throat. "It is good to meet you Lord Edward."

"And you King Cailan, despite the circumstances." He winced as Rosslyn nipped his arm. "I meant the Blight!" Sighing Edward turned back to Cailan. "Your Majesty surely you can understand my concern regarding your relationship with my sister. You are married and from everything I have heard of Queen Anora I cannot see her stepping aside even if your intention was to marry my sister and there is of course Gawain to consider."

"I will acknowledge my son." Cailan stated firmly. "And I will ensure Rosslyn has everything she needs."

"What she needs is a husband!" Edward yelped at another vicious nip turning to his sister startled. "You cannot think to be his mistress!"

"I have no idea what will happen between Cailan and myself, but my priority is Gawain."

"I love Rosslyn and I love my son." Cailan stated firmly.

"Perhaps that is true, but what life can you give them? They deserve more than you part time."

"I know. I will find a way I swear."

Sighing Edward rubbed his neck. "Whatever happens between you both in the long term can be worked out later, we must discuss the short term. Gawain is not safe in Ferelden, you are obviously facing a Blight, but I also do not wish my nephew on the wrong side of an angry Queen. Therefore I suggest I do as my parents have requested and I escort Rosslyn and Gawain home." He watched the King turn pale, his gaze turning to Rosslyn, noting their hands clasping.

"I know you speak sense." Cailan stated softly, his gaze moving to Gawain who was still sleeping. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him, but the thought of not being able to see him every day …" His look was one of anguish.

Seeing his distress Edward leaned forward. "I wish only the safety of my sister and nephew; however Rosslyn has always gone her own way. Discuss it and let me know." He turned to Rosslyn. "Either way sister I will not abandon you and Gawain."

Cailan swallowed painfully unable to take his eyes from his son. _Maker is sending you away the only way to keep you safe?_

 ** _xXx_**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	39. The Deep Roads (Part II)

Stopping to allow Sereda to study the map, Rathnal and Faren joining her, the rest of the group took a moment to sit down or adjust their packs to make them more comfortable. Leliana immediately began checking on the nug who had taken to curling in a tunic and peeking out the top of her pack.

Alistair sighed softly as Sereda snapped at Faren gaining a snarled retort, Rathnal moving away and leaving them to it a weary look on his face. "Not again."

"What is wrong with those too?" Jayden murmured glancing to Alistair. "I have never known them to fight, let alone like this?"

"I thought at first it was them being home and knowing, well they couldn't actually go home, but I've spoken to them both and it isn't that. I feel it too, though maybe not as much as the others because I've been a Warden for less time."

"Feel what?"

"It's like an itch under my skin, a shadow I can't escape and it gets the worse the further we go. I feel … I have thoughts, such terrible thoughts."

"Talk to me Ali."

"I fear that we will fail, but it is more than that, it is as though there is a voice reaching into my dreams, at times it feels as though I hear it in my waking moments telling me how helpless our quest is, that the horde is too vast to defeat. I think Rath and Serris are feeling it worse than all of us." He swallowed uneasily. "I … you know all about the Joining right?" At Jayden's nod he worried at his lip. "When I passed out after taking that vile concoction I saw it, the Archdemon I mean. I know this sounds ridiculous, but I think that thing is getting into our heads."

"It would make sense." Jayden stated softly. "Duncan said he heard the Archdemon speak to him in his mind when we were hunting for him. It was part of why the General was so against him, he thought he was making it up, but I saw the look on Duncan's face, whatever he was experiencing was real. Theron also said while under the influence of the Blight he felt paranoid, agitated and at times violent."

"If this is the Archdemon wouldn't that mean it's close?"

"Maybe, but the Archdemon was an Old God before it was tainted and Urthemiel which is who the Architect tried his form of the Joining on was said to be very proficient at walking the minds of man. Just because he's tainted there is no reason to suspect he still doesn't have that ability."

"I was happier just thinking of the Archdemon as some kind of rabid beast." Alistair muttered.

"Well just think, if we get what we are here for we will be a lot better matched."

Forcing a smile Alistair nodded, trying not to notice the sudden angry words between Serris and Rathnal. "Let's hope we find them quickly so we can get out of here. I am not sure how much more we can take before we turn on each other."

 **xXx**

Glancing around the Thaig, Theron recognised it as somewhere he had stayed before, moving over to Jayden. "Giant spiders sometimes live here."

"Wonderful. We better do a full sweep if Rath intends us to set up camp here."

Having found nothing to suggest the giant spiders were currently inhabiting the Thaig they set up camp, Sereda and Faren making sure they were as far from each other as they could get.

Sighing Rathnal decided to ignore them tired of trying to play mediator and frankly too agitated himself to be much use to either of them. He glanced over to the opposite side of the camp feeling the same discomfort he had felt every time Serris sought out Jayden to continue his lessons in Antivan. Logically he knew it was a way to pass the time; but to his ears Jayden sounded as though he had a good command of the language and he was finding it increasingly unsettling that he had no idea what they were saying to each other. He knew that was part of why he had snapped at her and why he had taken to asking Rinna to translate. At first she had laughed thinking him teasing, then realising he was serious she had hesitantly agreed. He knew she thought him paranoid, but the more he thought about it the more Serris's story of being hunted by her fellow Wardens seemed bizarre and he had begun to suspect her allegiance was with the First Warden and she was here for some nefarious reason on his behalf. He flinched as Serris laughed at something Jayden had said. "What are they saying?" He snapped.

Sighing Rinna relayed their conversation so far.

"Why would she laugh at that?"

"It was the way he said it." Rinna sighed at his scepticism. "Rath there is no reason to distrust either of them."

"Maybe." Sighing he shook his head; Darkspawn he could fight, but the insidious whispering in his mind he could not banish. It tickled the edge of his consciousness, prodded and harassed him in every moment. He glanced across the camp to Alistair and the other Wardens. They doubted his leadership, wished him out of the way, or at least that's what the whispers would have him believe. "It's this place Rinna, the longer we are here the darker my thoughts."

"I know Rath, we are all feeling it, that is why is so important for us to stick together, to trust each other." She smiled as he took her hand and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"You need sleep, come."

Smiling slightly Rathnal allowed himself to be led to their small part of the camp, sinking into her arms and her kiss, trying to blot out the darkness growing within him. He woke a few hours later to startled screams grabbing his sword and trying to see beyond the firelight. "What in the Maker's world is going on?"

"Spiders!" Rinna gasped, pointing to where Alistair, Faren and Sten were hacking at a dark shape. The chamber lit up with lightening, the smell of burning flesh and the scream of the spiders caught in the magic made her shudder. "Come on."

Spinning her staff to drive a giant spider back Serris channelled ice, shattering the spider caught in the spell the webbing cracking and shattering as ice raced over the threads.

Yelling a warning Sereda joined Leliana and Delilah who were fending off two spiders, Sereda driving her sword into the eyes of a third, ducking the thrashing legs as she pulled free the blade and decapitated it. Delilah grabbed Leliana pulling her back as venom hit the ground, wincing at the flare of magic, the two spiders incinerated. Delilah saw Morrigan's smug expression knowing she was a second from some snarky comment. She darted forward pushing her out of the way bringing her sword down into the head of the spider and twisting, her heart pounding as the creature stopped thrashing, meeting Morrigan's startled gaze as the mage turned. "You're welcome." She stated coldly, pulling out the sword and stalking away.

"What does this remind you of?" Rathnal gasped as he reached Jayden's side, noting Theron using Jayden's bow, every arrow finding its target.

"I'm trying very hard not to think of that thanks." Jayden muttered driving his sword into the soft underbelly of the spider leaping down on them. "And I really don't want to meet another of their Queens!"

Rathnal screamed in pain and panic as spider venom hit his eyes. He felt something slam into him, struggling as he was held down, thrashing as liquid was poured into his eyes, the burning sensation increasing.

"Hold still Rath, I know it hurts, but …" Jayden groaned in pain as Rathnal twisted violently, feeling the sickening pain as his knee moved sharply catching him between the legs.

Screaming as he was pinned down again, Rathnal was suddenly aware the pain was easing and he calmed as he recognised Alistair's voice.

Jayden managed to get to his knees still feeling sick from the blow, letting Theron help him to his feet.

"Deep breaths." Theron stated.

"Not sure … I can." Jayden wheezed, turning to Rathnal who was being checked out by Serris, the last spiders either dead or having retreated.

"You're going to be fine Rathnal." Serris stated softly. "That was quick thinking to wash out his eyes with a solution of the antivenom, initially painful I would imagine, but makes my job a lot easier."

"Just something I picked up from Anders." Jayden muttered.

"Well I'm glad you did. And you?"

"I'll be fine ... in a bit."

Smiling slightly Serris turned her attention back to Rathnal, the red swelling around his eyes already significantly reduced. "Right, this will tingle a little."

Relaxing as the magic continued to soothe him Rathnal allowed Serris and Rinna to fuss over him, for once the dark thoughts not clouding him, coming to the alarming conclusion that the pain might be keeping it at bay.

 **xXx**

Once the commotion had died down they moved to a more defensible section of the Thaig, Rathnal finally consenting to taking a sleeping potion after Serris snapped at him that he would damage his eyes to the point she wouldn't be able to heal them if he kept rubbing them. Rinna remained at his side protecting him as he slept.

Making his way across their new camp Theron approached Jayden handing him back his bow. "I hid my bow and Tamlen's here when I … when I no longer was myself." He stated softly, feeling strangely whole holding his own bow in his hand.

Nodding in understanding Jayden bit his lip. "I'm sorry Tamlen didn't make it."

"Me too."

As Theron moved away Serris settled next to Jayden, speaking softly in Antivan. "Leliana and Delilah were telling me a little of your adventure at Haven."

"Oh."

"To take their minds off the spiders I suspect. I do find one thing curious if you will indulge me."

"Just one?"

"You returned the last egg to the dragon."

Jayden shifted uncomfortably. "It was not a request I felt able to refuse given the circumstances."

"But it was not Holy Andraste who told you of the egg, you made that decision."

"I could think of nothing else that would fulfil the criteria I was given."

"Do you know where the dragon was going when she left?"

"Only to the Dragon Queen to be healed, but where she is I have no clue."

"Antiva." She smiled at his startled expression. "In my own travels I was aided by Yavanna a Witch of the Antivan Wilds. She bears a rather remarkable resemblance to Morrigan in point of fact. The Dragon Queen is most certainly real and I believe I met the dragon you faced, recently arrived there and deeply traumatised. Yavanna was helping to heal her. The young one is well you might want to know, but I suspect you know the egg hatched, in fact I suspect you were there when it happened."

Jayden swallowed nervously.

Serris smiled as he remained silent. "I will take that as a yes. You were given a great honour. She is beautiful and few are born with gold scales on their snout. She will be a powerful High Dragon when grown. Few know this but dragons are in fact essential to the survival of Thedas, my grandmother drilled that into me when I was just a child. When they were fought almost to extinction, the Queen hid herself away with the remaining Great dragons and their precious eggs. In time Thedas will once again flourish with dragon kind, perhaps we can find a way to co-exist when that time comes, but I admit I never thought to see them myself, though most still remain in their magical slumber."

"You said Yavana is helping the High Dragon heal, how is she able to get close enough to do those spells?"

"She understands them, can speak to them in their version of the common tongue I suppose; as can I." She smiled at his surprise. "It is a language few know these days and not lightly passed on, but in the circumstances I think it wise you at least understand the rudiments, should fate have cause to have you meet up with the dragon you aided."

"You would do that?"

"You seem to have a flare for languages; I suggest we see how we get on."

"Thank you Serris."

"My pleasure; well let us begin."

 **xXx**

Stirring from his sleep Rathnal glanced to Rinna smiling as he recognised the protective position she sat in wondering what he had done to deserve her. He glanced across the camp relieved to see Faren and Sereda at least talking to each other. "If I knew it would only take a spider attack to get those two to stop glaring at each other I would have force marched us here days ago."

Chuckling softly Rinna turned to him. "They have called a truce, at least for now. How are you feeling?"

"Better, my eyes feel gritty and as though I have scratched them, but it was nothing to the pain when that venom initially hit. I should thank Will, if he hadn't done what he did with the antivenom …"

"But he did." Rinna soothed clasping his hand.

Glancing over the camp to locate him he saw him with Serris, seeing his face in an expression of deep concentration as he formed words Rathnal had never heard before. "What in the Makers world is he saying?"

Shrugging Rinna wrinkled her nose. "I have no idea what language they are speaking."

Rathnal narrowed his eyes, suddenly alarmed that they might have discovered he was having Rinna translate and if they had what were they talking about that needed such secrecy they had changed language? He bit back his suspicious comments not wanting to upset Rinna, but the reignited flare of mistrust towards them would not leave. His tension and paranoia played out in his dreams when he finally managed to go back to sleep and when he woke again his mood was dark.

 **xXx**

Halting Rathnal signalled for everyone to stop as the tunnel opened out into a massive cave. He had pushed them hard all day trying to outrun the dark voices in his mind, but the further they went the worse it became and he felt as though his head was going to burst. Forcing himself to focus he gestured for them to move cautiously as they eased over to the edge of what appeared to be a chasm. Looking down expecting to see lava, they instead saw the flames of torches lighting thousands of Darkspawn, the sound of their marching and snarling echoing up to them. They flung themselves backwards as a dragon who could only be the Archdemon shot up from the chasm and landed on the bridge ahead of them, a terrible roar echoing around them and what appeared to be violet flame spewing from its mouth. The dragon was terrifyingly huge, its wings powerful despite looking tattered. A line of spikes snaked down its back and tail. Even from where they stood its stench reached them, the smell of death and rot, but it was beyond that, it was corruption at its most vile. Rathnal stared at the dragon in fear and awe, it was truly monstrous and yet despite it's terrifying appearance it was still a creature, it could be killed, it could be stopped and if they could finish it here the Darkspawn would no longer be compelled to rise to the surface, but he could feel the corruption reaching out to him; the song, an elusive whisper he couldn't understand that was driving him slowly towards madness.

Sten growled in fury. "We must destroy it now."

Rathnal strained to move but the darkness that had steadily been building within him seemed to take over. He felt frozen as Duncan's death played out in his mind, but it wasn't his memory, it was from the view of the ogre that had killed him. Horror gripped him when he realised the truth, that the Archdemon could collect such memories from the Darkspawn, that it clearly had more access and control over the hive mind than he had ever realised. He closed his eyes trying to block out the images, but they intensified. He felt a choked sob leave his lips as he saw Duncan's broken body cast aside, but the Archdemon wasn't finished. Barely seconds passed as Warden after Warden were killed in the images forcing themselves into his mind, each from the view of the Darkspawn who had murdered them. He heard Serris's cry of grief as he saw Yantra and then Percy fall realising his fellow Wardens at least were likely seeing the same thing. He tried to fight the images, but what could he do against the power of an Archdemon.

Serris felt her throat constrict, this creature had been a shadow in her dreams, taking on more substance as she had reached Ferelden, but now, to see it in the flesh she felt sick to her stomach, pinned to the spot by an inescapable knowledge that they would fail, that nothing they could try would make the slightest difference. Sickened by the images that assaulted her mind that she seemed unable to block, grief overwhelmed her and she couldn't imagine how any Warden had ever stood against this.

Jayden paled at the pain evident in each Warden's expression. "Sten, Delilah, Airyl try to distract them, Morrigan see if you can shield their minds." He turned to Theron and Leliana. "We need to hurt that thing. I dread to think what it is doing to them."

"Showing them terrible things." Theron whispered, his voice trembling.

"Well we need to make it stop." Jayden opened his pack grabbing a vial of the cure and one of a thickening agent carefully mixing the two. "Coat your arrows in this, with luck it might at least irritate the damn thing and distract it enough to stop whatever its doing to the Wardens. Go for its eyes or mouth if you can. The arrows are more likely to pierce soft tissue; they won't stand a chance against scales."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Leliana whispered.

"I'll attract its attention." Jayden muttered ignoring the fear building in his gut. "Just fire and keep firing until you hit something."

Delilah had moved to Rinna first and then Rathnal shaking them, seeing Airyl jump up at Alistair, but none seemed aware of them. She felt panic sweep through her as she turned feeling as though the Archdemon was looking into her soul. She shrank against the wall, her body shaking violently, her eyes wide with fear. How could any army hope to defeat such a monster?

Sten growled in frustration, not even picking up the dwarves had broken whatever held them and the mage Warden was as lost as the others. He glanced to Morrigan seeing a purple glow at her fingers, turning feeling as though the Archdemons gaze was fixed upon him. He felt the strain of his muscles as they fought against the compulsion to run. This was corruption at work and he would not succumb.

Morrigan had never been more grateful for her magic, feeling its comforting rush and formed a shield, extending it to those nearest her, her jaw clenched against the strain. The Archdemon was far more powerful than she, but she only needed a moment to break the connection.

Racing to the ridge that would give them the best shot, Jayden clung to his last shreds of courage. "For Ferelden!" He roared his guts twisting as the Archdemon turned its head in their direction. Jayden felt rooted to the spot staring at the terrifying creature. He raged at himself to move, but the evil he had experienced when testing the preventative was a drop in the ocean to the evil that emanated from this being. His limbs felt like lead, weighted down with fatigue and fear. He thought of all the Wardens dead because of his glimpse of the Blight and the friends he had lost at Ostagar. Falling back on his training, shaping his grief and fear into something he could use, he mechanically took aim. Held in the gaze of the Archdemon everything else fell away and he was staring into a void that had no end, an evil that would sweep across Ferelden and swallow the world. He saw the cunning and malicious nature of the Old God now Archdemon, his body growing cold as he felt the power of this being, realising that whatever this creature had been it was now pure evil and it was thriving on it. He felt the terrible mind of the being before him slam against his own with a force that the magic within him could no longer stand against under such focus, the barriers shattering beneath the Archdemon's superior power. He felt the mind of the Old God invade him with fury and hate. Perspiration slipped down his face and back, his body straining, the arrow ready for flight, but this Old God had walked the minds of man so easily before and now he was far more powerful. Jayden tried to move, but it was the giant all over again, except this time was far worse. He tried to defend his mind, but it was laid bare. Heart pounding, gasping for air that felt as corrupted as the creature tearing into his mind Jayden strained to maintain control of his body. All thought of firing the arrow gone in the battle simply to retain his mind and not lose himself to the creature.

Leliana felt as though she was drowning in darkness, firing in panic, the arrow missing wildly, Tug's body so vivid in her mind she collapsed to her knees in tears, clutching her head as he stared accusingly with unseeing eyes. She screamed in pain and rage trying to push away the images, shuddering as Sketch stood before her, feeling his rage assault her as deeply as any weapon. Weeping painfully Leliana began whispering the Chant of Light as she tried to protect herself, her bow forgotten in the memories assaulting her; all of her failures laid bare before her.

Theron struggled as images of his last moment with Tamlen played out in his mind, but he had seen this many times courtesy of the Archdemon and while the pain was no less real, he remained in control, firing, hissing impatiently as the arrow bounced off the scales of its snout. He turned to Jayden who was frozen, his arms straining, arrow ready for flight. He had no idea what the Archdemon was forcing him to see, but from his expression it was terrible. Grabbing another arrow Theron forced himself to fire again and again.

Shuddering in pain, realising he was on his knees Rathnal took a gasping breath as the murders of the Wardens mercifully ended, only for him to see the battle of Ostagar on a wider scale realising it was through Duncan's eyes, seeing a younger Jayden pale and trembling in the chair as the memory was extracted from his mind by the mage whose life he had eventually taken. Pain and fear were evident in his expression. He felt his body shake uncontrollably; it had known what would happen because Duncan had known. He felt the smugness of the Archdemon, realising Ostagar had been lost before it had even been fought. Rage burned within him, all the Wardens who had lost their lives, all the soldiers who had bled the ground red and it need never have happened. He wanted to rage at Duncan, that his secrecy had doomed them all, but Duncan was gone.

Sereda and Faren took gulping breaths as the magic shield washed over them cocooning them in a barrier the Archdemon did not appear to penetrate, shuddering at the horrors they had seen. They glanced to Alistair who looked equally horrified and relieved as the magic surrounded him, a little colour flowing back to his cheeks.

Realising Morrigan's magic was helping to shield the Wardens, Airyl darted over to Jayden sensing his fear and distress. Fury burned through her and she let out a challenging howl.

Hearing Airyl, Jayden stopped trying to block out the menacing presence and instead called up his memory of Andraste, the flames that had surrounded him and his experience of Her memory of being in the Makers presence. He was vaguely aware of the Archdemons roar of fury as it lost its grip before he was staggering back, collapsing to his knees.

Theron grabbed his last arrow, turned back to the Archdemon and fired. There was a moment of terror as he saw the void in the creature's eyes, feeling himself swallowed by darkness, before the arrow hit home and sank into the creature's right eye.

The Archdemon roared in pain and fury, clawing at its face, trying to dislodge the arrow.

Heart pounding Theron found himself unable to look away, the Archdemon's own claws leaving deep gouges as the arrow coating buried deep.

The Archdemon shrieked in fury, twisting and writhing before finally ripping out its own eye. A burst of corrosive fire tore from its mouth as it rose into the air and flew from sight still roaring its fury.

Finally able to move Rathnal felt the rage and paranoia that had been building in him as they travelled the Deep Roads reach a pinnacle and he turned his focus on Jayden, it was his fault that the Archdemon had access to the future through Duncan and grief burned in his heart turning to hate. Standing he stormed over to Jayden dragging his still dazed friend to his feet and slamming him against the wall. "This is your fault!" He roared his face mottled red with grief and fury.

Jayden stared at him in horror.

Airyl gave a low growl of warning, confused as to why Rathnal was acting the way he was, not sure Jayden would want her to attack him.

"Rath stop!" Alistair yelled. "Airyl stand down please." He winced at her whine of confusion.

"The Archdemon saw the battle of Ostagar through the vision you showed Duncan." Rathnal snarled ignoring them. "It might never have happened if not for you! You messed with magic! You wanted to see something for your own gain and because of your selfishness Ferelden is going to be destroyed and we are all going to die! I bet you never even considered the consequences of that type of magic; you wanted to know something and you just did it. All of the Wardens who have died, that's on you!"

"Rathnal enough!" Alistair demanded moving to pull them apart.

"Don't defend him!" Rathnal snarled shrugging him away. "He's always been the same, just rushed into things because he wants to, never caring who might get hurt in the process."

"Leave him alone!" Delilah cried out in panic, turning to Rinna who gripped her arm.

"Let me." She murmured easing towards her lover. "Rath stop please." She coaxed terrified by the rage in his expression. "You do not mean that. Will is your friend; this is just the Archdemon's poison."

Rathnal shook his head. "You all saw it I know you did! If he hadn't shown Duncan that glimpse of the future the Archdemon would never have seen it."

"I didn't make the Archdemon." Jayden snarled his shocked silence swept away in a rush of rage. "You can thank the Architect for that and it wasn't my idea to show them the vision that was your damn First Warden! I was trying to help!"

"You should never have asked for that magic in the first place! Your mother is dead and there is no changing that! You have killed us all because of your need to find out who was behind her murder. She would be ashamed that you have destroyed Ferelden because of your own selfish gains. The truth is the Archdemon might never have attacked Ferelden; it might have been years before it made its move, but it saw victory. You brought all this death down upon us! I should kill you myself."

Fists clenching Jayden wrenched himself free. "Don't just stand there! You want to kill me then do it!" He snarled. "But you draw your sword you better mean to use it!" He sucked in a sharp breath as Delilah got between them, her hand moving to prevent him from drawing his own sword.

"Stop please." She let out a shuddering breath, pressing a hand lightly against his chest. "Remember what you said to Morrigan and I, the fight is out there, we cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves."

Jayden glanced to Rathnal who was pale, Rinna whispering to him urgently, Alistair ready to hold him back if needed. He closed his eyes forcing himself to unclench his fists. They turned as they heard yelling seeing Darkspawn swarm across the bridge.

"That is the fight we need to attend to." Delilah stated firmly.

Rage burning within him Jayden simply nodded and unsheathing his swords ran towards the next fight.

Airyl ran at his side, this fight at least was something she understood.

 **xXx**

Urthemiel had felt a strange sense of relief at entering the minds of the humans, elves and dwarves of the small group. It had seemed so long since he had experienced anything other than the hive mind and he couldn't resist the opportunity to play. Having felt their presence in the Deep Roads he had amused himself with provoking tension and conflict within the group. He could have sent Darkspawn after them, but had chosen not to; he had wanted them to see him, to understand his true glory and that all they would find would be failure. Coming face to face with them and inflicting such pain and inner torment had been a delightful diversion, especially tormenting the new Warden Commander. He had felt amused at their pathetic attempts to keep their minds from him, especially the human who had some form of magic protecting him. It had felt elven and from blood, a strange combination in a human, even so he had swept it aside with only a little effort. Then his memories were flame and a presence he knew and despised and he had been cast out of the human's mind, rage distracting him and moments later the arrow had pierced his eye. It caused pain unlike anything he had ever felt, even after he had clawed out the eye the pain buried deep and left him feeling weak. He had retreated to his chamber ordering the ogres to protect him as he recovered. All the while he imprinted each member of the group to his memory. They had just had a taste of his power, before he killed them they would know the true extent of the pain he could inflict.

 **xXx**

Staring at the bodies of the Darkspawn that were knee deep in places along the bridge, Commander Kardol of the Legion of the Dead made his way towards the Warden Commander having heard one of the group identify him as such. He didn't know what was driving them but rage had been part of it; the Darkspawn had fallen before them at a rate he had never seen, it had been terrifying and glorious to behold. "Atrast Vala Grey Warden, I've never seen one of your kind in the Deep Roads. What do you want here?"

"We are looking for Paragon Branka, hoping she can help us." Rathnal stated wiping the gore off his blade.

"With the Blight I assume; it's plain to see there is one with the damn Archdemon flying around. Don't think she'll be much help to you; probably dead now anyway."

"Doubtful." Sereda stated removing her helmet. "Branka had Oghren and her whole House. If anyone could make it, it would be her."

"Princess Sereda! By the stone what are you doing here?"

"That's Warden Sereda."

Kardol pursed his lips. "I see, I would have bet my last coin for you as Queen."

"Well you would have lost your coin, but that's another story. We need to keep moving."

"Now the bridge has been retaken why don't you rest a while with us; won't let it be said I just let you go on without any hospitality."

Glancing to Rathnal and seeing his nod Sereda turned back to Kardol. "That would be much appreciated. How fare your men?"

"We have one man struck down with the blight sickness poor sod."

"We have a cure." She glanced to Jayden ignoring Kardol's startled expression. "Might as well make sure it works on my people too."

Nodding Jayden sheathed his swords. "Doesn't sound like he has anything to lose."

 **xXx**

Ornic glared at his arm wishing that chopping it off would stop the corruption that had taken root within him. It had been ten years since he had celebrated his death and taken his place in the Legion. He had outlasted everyone in the company he served in and he supposed he had become complacent, felt himself invincible. The network of black trails on his skin served as a reminder that he was not. He had heard the fighting, but felt so damn weak he couldn't lift his sword, perhaps if he had of been able to he would have taken his own life, save himself the agonising days that lay ahead of him, but he had never been one to quit and maybe this death was what he deserved for his life before the Legion. He hadn't thought about his family in a long time, but now they were constantly in his thoughts. He glanced up as Commander Kardol approached him. "Heard fighting."

"We have retaken the bridge."

"How?"

"Warden help."

"Damn. You'll be moving to the other side then."

"We will. Listen Ornic the Wardens reckon they have a cure for the Blight sickness."

"There is no cure."

"Well apparently it worked on an elf with them."

Ornic almost held his breath, could it be true that he could continue to serve with his brothers and sisters.

"They want to try it on you; I figured you would be willing. Lad who has it will be over shortly, he's human but don't give him any of your nonsense you hear?"

"I hear." He grumbled, time seemed to slow as he waited, straining to hear footsteps, startled when a young man suddenly appeared in the section of cave they had made into an infirmary. "You reckon you have a cure then?"

"Well it worked on Theron." Jayden knelt beside him opening the pack and taking out the vial of shimmering blue liquid. "Theron experienced some unpleasant side effects so he was put under a sleep spell. I don't know how you will react to it."

"I can handle it."

"I need to look you over see how far it's spread and then stay with you to monitor you."

"Not afraid of getting the blight sickness?"

"I've taken the preventative I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself."

"So how far has it spread?"

Ornic rolled up his sleeve. "See not so bad yet."

"And the rest of you?"

Sighing Ornic pulled back the blanket staring at his traitorous legs, the skin grey and covered in black blotches.

"You haven't told your comrades how advanced it is have you?"

Ornic shook his head. "Foolish really; if I ignored it figured I might wake up one day and it would be gone."

"Well, let's see if today is that day." Jayden handed over the vial. "Drink it all."

Sniffing the liquid Ornic frowned. "This has lyrium in it!"

"A form of lyrium."

Ornic stared at it suspiciously. "Ah I'm dead anyway." Grinning he drank the contents of the vial grimacing. "You couldn't make it taste any better?"

"I'll take that into consideration for the next batch. Try to relax and just let me know if you feel anything."

 **xXx**

Helping the Legion rebuild the barricades gave Rathnal some time to think about what he was going to do. The Archdemon had so easily infiltrated their minds and had turned him against his friend with astonishing ease. Serris had been a Warden longer, but she had been handling the Archdemons influence better than he, perhaps she should be Commander, he had shown he wasn't fit to be. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, forcing himself to calm when he realized it was Alistair.

"Camp is set up for the night and all injuries attended to. Will is seeing if the cure works for the dwarf."

Nodding Rathnal turned back to the barricade.

"We can't turn against each other Rath."

Feeling sick to his stomach Rathnal nodded. "I have no right to be Commander." He whispered. "I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are." Alistair stated firmly. "None of us could stand against it. Besides, that was the first time we have faced the Archdemon, next time we will be better prepared."

"I had no idea it could do that."

"None of us did, not even Serris and she has been a Warden far longer than the rest of us. I knew the Order was secretive, but to keep this information from their own, it's madness."

"How are we supposed to face it again knowing what it can do?"

"Morrigan managed to shield us for a brief time, but it cost her all her mana and she is recovering slowly, but I think she and Serris are working on a spell to enchant the broaches."

"Then I pray they succeed or we really are lost."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	40. Dreamers Construction

Glancing up from the rock he had sat on, Ornic cured and sleeping peacefully, Jayden watched as Delilah approached and knelt beside him.

"Rathnal shouldn't have said those things." She murmured gently taking his hand, her thumb moving in slow soothing circles.

"He's right though, the Archdemon would never have seen the battle at Ostagar if I hadn't told the Wardens and I would never have seen it if I hadn't asked for that magic. It was selfish and I didn't think that this would be the consequence. Why didn't the Maker just punish me? Why is the whole country paying for what I did?"

"That is not what is happening!" Grasping his hands Delilah squeezed until he looked at her. "You have to stop torturing yourself."

Jayden lowered his gaze. "How can you bear being near me?"

"Because I love you and because none of this was your fault. You saw something and you tried to help. No matter what Rathnal says the Archdemon would have attacked, the future showed that much. Do you think Andraste would have healed you if you were being punished?"

Jayden slowly raised his head, his eyes dark with pain. "Yes." He whispered. "So I would see the destruction I have wrought. I should have died at Ostagar." He closed his eyes lowering his head. _I should have died long ago in the hands of the Emperor and none of this would ever have happened._

"Stop! Stop this now! You saw that glimpse of the future to try and stop it. It was not your fault the Archdemon could see into the Warden Commander's mind. If the Order was not so damn secretive that possibly might have changed your course, but how could you have known? Holy Andraste healed you so you could help to defeat the Blight, not give in to it." Sighing she pressed a soft kiss to his hands. "Would you have felt such peace from Her blessing if it was a punishment?" She frowned at Jayden's conflicted expression. "What did the Archdemon show you, Theron said you looked tortured?"

Shaking his head Jayden looked away.

"Then in prayer or meditation you might find the peace that is eluding you."

Taking Delilah's advice Jayden opened his pack and took out a candle, lighting it at the fire he took himself off to a quiet corner. Sitting down cross legged, Airyl settling beside him, he allowed his breathing to calm, focusing on the flame, acknowledging the fleeting thoughts and releasing them until finally the Blight and its consequences were held on the periphery of his awareness. His eyes closed, his breathing slowing he thought of the bond of Mythal longing for the sense of peace he had experienced there.

Moments later Jayden found himself on the hilltop overlooking the elven Temple, gazing at the crystalline towers and trees in the distance that were somehow entwined around each other. Breathing in the clear air, feeling the sun on his skin he headed down the hill stopping at the entrance to the Temple gazing at the statues of what he assumed were halla. Sinking onto a stone step he gazed around at plants he had never seen in Ferelden. Taking a shuddering breath, he forced himself to focus on all the Archdemon had shown him, but it hadn't just been images it had been feelings as well. He had experienced the man the Archdemon promised he would become if he survived. A General as hard and cold as marble; no friends or family, all sacrificed to duty. He had felt such a depth of loneliness and emptiness even now it threatened to engulf him. He shuddered and stared at his hands, calloused from training and battle, tiny scars across the knuckles. People already thought him harsh, perhaps he wasn't so very far from the man he had seen. He shook his head trying to blank out Rathnal's fury, instead thinking of Delilah; she loved him as odd as that seemed to him and he cared deeply about her. All he had to do was open his heart to her, but the pain of Lyra had always stopped him before. He sighed softly, knowing a part of him would always love Lyra, just as a part of Delilah would always love Albert, but he swore to himself in that moment that he would open his heart to Delilah and she would never again question if she was simply a duty to him and she would never feel alone in their marriage. He would prove to them both and the family he hoped they would have that love and duty could co-exist.

His heart feeling a little lighter he mentally let go of the bond and returned to himself, slowly opening his eyes seeing Delilah watching him, smiling at her flush as she realised he had seen her. Getting to his feet he moved over to her and gently pulled her to her feet, guiding her to a more secluded spot. He met her uncertain gaze gently caressing her cheek, feeling her breath hitch as he leaned closer revelling in the softness of her lips as she sank into his kiss.

Breathless Delilah gazed at Jayden when he finally pulled back slightly, still close enough to feel the heat of his breath on her lips. "Feeling better?"

"Much." He murmured, gently brushing back a strand of hair from her cheek.

She moaned into their soft kiss, sighing as he gently pulled her tight to him. "I wish we could be together without hiding."

"It won't be for much longer."

"Maker knows how long the Blight will last, how long it will be before you are … well you again."

"Then maybe I won't wait until the Blight is over." He smiled slightly. "Let's just concentrate on getting out of this place, then we can talk about it."

Smiling Delilah nodded pulling him close for another kiss.

 **xXx**

Putting down his empty bowl and patting his stomach, Kardol nodded to Rathnal who stood. "You sure you want to move on so quickly?"

"The Archdemon is not resting and neither can we."

"True enough." He raised an eyebrow and got to his feet as Ornic joined them. "By the stone!"

"Good as new Commander."

"You sure you're cured?"

"Sure, bloody unpleasant process, but I'm ready for duty, after something decent to eat that is."

Grinning Kardol filled him a bowl and turned to Jayden, noting the continuing tension between the young man and the Warden Commander. "You have my thanks."

"I'm just glad it worked." Jayden handed over enough vials for each man. "That's the preventative. I suggest you all take it immediately."

"Thank you, Warden."

"I'm not a Warden." Jayden stated quickly not needing anything else for Rathnal to latch onto, shrugging slightly at Kardol's confused expression. "Just travelling with them. Name's Will."

"Well I'm glad you did Will." Turning back to Rathnal he nodded. "May the Stone keep you safe, all of you."

 **xXx**

The day's journey was mostly in silence when they weren't fighting, Darkspawn seeming to be more abundant along the route they now travelled. Rathnal kept them moving at a brutal pace wanting this done. He was desperate for sun and fresh air and every moment here seemed to make him feel less like himself. He made camp reluctantly, Rinna having to point out he looked exhausted as he protested Alistair saying they should stop. Now settled he glanced across the camp realising bedrolls were placed further apart and there was no soft banter, only an uncomfortable silence and the sound of footsteps echoing as someone moved across the camp. He knew he should do something to try and bring everyone back together, but he still felt so raw from the Archdemon's invasion and in truth he had no idea where to start. He glanced to Jayden who moved over to Delilah the pair talking softly, Airyl settled beside them. Sighing he turned away, his responsibility was to his Wardens, but fearing the loss of his friend left him feeling hollow inside.

 **xXx**

 _Ignoring his anxiety, Soran hovered on the edge of Lenya's dreams, close enough to see, but not enough to trigger her defences. Her dreams were often the same, a ruin and a ghostly woman, but at times he caught ripples of power, saw her change bodies and gained an insight into the magic she was capable of. It was enough to have him believe the magic she wielded was ancient and she herself was older than he could possibly have guessed. She had not simply come across this magic from ancient tomes; she had quite possibly lived in the time when such magic was commonplace. Despite his orders to discover the root of her magic he had passed none of this on, not least because he feared he would be disbelieved. Hiding his increasing fear, he forced himself to become tangible enough for her to sense him. "I have news."_

" _What is it?"_

" _I have managed to access the target. Something shattered the barriers, but the magic is already regenerating. We have maybe a few days before all access is lost, perhaps less than that."_

" _Despite my hope I won't need him it would be foolish to miss this opportunity. Shape the dream as we discussed."_

 _Nodding Soran vanished._

Lenya woke with a start, better to keep her options open; the young man's dreams would not be pleasant this night.

 **xXx**

 _As he slipped into sleep Jayden found himself on a ferry heading towards an island, slightly disturbed there was no one steering. Ahead, at the top of a cliff looked to be a fortress, huge rings of walls creating a defence that would be hard to breach. Below it appeared to be a jungle, thick fog apparent even from this distance. The boat seemed to know where it was going however and moored as close to the cliffs of the fortress as was possible. Feeling compelled to move Jayden disembarked feeling a rush of anxiety as the boat pulled away. Heart pounding, he sucked in a sharp breath as a shadowy figure appeared gesturing him to follow. "And this isn't creepy at all." Wiping the sweat from his brow at the heat Jayden mustered his courage and followed through the jungle, ducking under creeping vines and stepping over thick roots. They were moving upwards and it wasn't long before he realised they were heading to the fortress. As they came out of cover the shadowy figure pointed to the fortress and dissolved. Seeing no sign of life Jayden crossed the bare stretch of rocky ground, the fortress looming above increasing his unease the closer he got to it. The main gates were open, as were each gate in the defensive rings until he reached the building proper. Heart pounding, he slipped through the main doors, finding himself following the corridors lit by torches, memorising the way in case he needed to get out fast and the torches were no longer lit. There were no sounds and no signs of life other than the flames guiding his way until he reached the chamber at the end of a long corridor, the sight before him as he slipped into the room making him stop short. A huge ring had been hung from the ceiling by chains and intricate metal work and hanging suspended to it was a man. A huge sphere held in what appeared to be a stand made to resemble a dragon claw was below him and he was attached to it via tubes from his legs, torso and arms, the tubes appearing to be filled with his blood. Jayden had no idea how the man could be alive, but whatever he was attached to it was clearly magical. Trembling he forced himself to take a step forward and then another until he reached the horrific device, looking up at the man whose face until that moment had been obscured by his hair. Jayden stared in horror. "Maric!" He felt a surge of panic, desperately searching the apparatus for a way to disconnect him. He turned sharply at the sound of footsteps seeing a robed figure, the face shadowed beneath a hood though he believed it to be a man, several guards behind him._

" _I see you have found my Magrallen. It is a thing of wonder is it not."_

" _What are you doing to him?"_

" _Do you know the legend of the Theron line? They are said to have the blood of a Great Dragon flowing through them. A legend that is delightfully true. The Magrallen is being powered by his blood."_

" _To what end?" Jayden found himself unable to suppress his horror._

" _Why to re-shape the world as it should be. The Tevinter Imperium will be great once more. Once the Magrallen has gathered enough power from Maric's blood and in turn I have enough power; I and my Dreamers will transform Thedas into how it should be."_

" _You're mad." Jayden whispered, glancing around uneasily as the guards moved to surround the Magrallen cutting off his escape. With no weapon he would be hard pressed to defeat them alone._

" _I never let anything go to waste and you have old magic in you too, the kind of magic that can change worlds. What a glorious day."_

 _Jayden thrashed wildly as arms gripped him that he couldn't escape from; his heart pounding brutally as he was dragged towards a second device that had been hidden in shadow. He struggled as he was secured to the device, before crying out in pain and shock as daggers made cuts and tubes were inserted into his legs, torso and arms as they were in Maric, feeling his blood flowing, terrified as the orb beneath him began to glow._

" _There is no escape!"_

 _Jayden turned to Maric realising he was now looking at him._

" _Help me!"_

Jayden jerked violently awake, his body soaked with sweat and trembling. He flinched from the hand on his shoulder, struggling to catch his breath.

"Easy it's just me." Alistair soothed. "What in the Makers world were you dreaming about?"

Rubbing his arms still feeling the daggers cuts and the tubes he shuddered. "I … it was just a nightmare."

"Some nightmare, I thought you were going to hurt yourself the way you were thrashing around."

"Sorry if I woke you."

"I was on watch." He frowned as Jayden kept looking at and rubbing his arms. "What did you dream?"

"I … it was nothing."

Realising he wasn't going to tell him Alistair nodded. "Well maybe come and sit by the fire for a while until you shake it off."

Nodding Jayden grabbed his journal from his pack and moved to the fire, once his hands had stopped shaking writing everything he remembered about the dream, sketching the fortress and the jungle beneath and the Magrallen. He sat staring at it once he had finished, it had seemed real and he couldn't shake off the terrifying feeling that somehow he had seen Maric's fate. He turned the pages back to the fortress feeling a cold shiver move down his spine.

"Ath Velanis." Sten stated sitting next to him. "You have created a good likeness."

Jayden felt the blood drain from his face. "You know this place?"

"The fortress is on Seheron. It is a terrible place with a terrible history, but now a Magister occupies it." He snarled slightly. "With a dragon cult."

Jayden felt as though he was going to be sick, remembering the man had mentioned dragon blood in Maric. "Do you know the name of this Magister?"

Shaking his head Sten popped a cookie into his mouth. "The fortress is well fortified, it would take a great deal to breach those walls. We have not yet been ordered to take it." He frowned suddenly. "You have drawn an astonishing likeness for not knowing of its existence."

Snapping the journal shut Jayden stood. "Maybe you mentioned it to me when you spoke of Seheron."

"I do not believe so, but perhaps."

Retreating back to his bedroll Jayden opened the journal staring at the sketch of the Magrallen, fear gripping his heart.

 **xXx**

 _Lenya forced herself back into sleep impatiently waiting for Seron, turning as he finally approached. "Well?"_

" _The dream played out just as you demanded."_

" _Good. See to it he has this dream for as long as you have access to him and inform me when that ends."_

" _As you wish."_

 **xXx**

Looking over at Jayden who was thrashing in his sleep again, Rathnal shuddered as a strangled cry of pain and terror left his lips. "I can't stand this." He looked to Alistair who was watching his friend with equal concern. "This is the third night in a row and it is my doing, because I blamed him for everything. Now he's torturing himself in his bloody sleep."

"Maybe you should go and wake him."

"He's liable to go for me if I do."

"Rath you need to speak to him sometime. This thing that's going on between you can't continue, for all of our sakes!"

"What am I supposed to say? Sorry I blamed you for the whole Blight and for every life lost? There aren't enough sorry's in the world to make things better between us!"

"Look he knows it was the Archdemon influencing you, you would be surprised at how far an apology will go. Just speak to him."

"I will, but not now. Please Ali, bring him out of whatever horror he's experiencing."

 **xXx**

Waking from the nightmare Jayden met Alistair's anxious gaze, his friend kneeling beside him. "I'm fine." He muttered wiping sweat from his face.

"You are not fine. I tried to wake you but nothing worked. Look if this is about what Rath said …"

"It isn't."

"The Archdemon then?"

"It's nothing to do with that!"

"Well me then! You're avoiding me more than you are Rath which is saying something and every time you look at me you have a haunted look in your eyes. Now either I've done something to offend you that I don't know about, or I'm part of whatever nightmare is plaguing you."

"You're not in the nightmare." Jayden muttered. "And I'm not avoiding you."

"Not much. Talk to me!"

"Ali can we do this another time."

"No. It's bad enough down here without worrying about whatever is going on in your head."

"Then stop worrying about it there's no need." He flinched at Alistair's frustrated growl.

"Here's the deal, you tell me about this nightmare and I'll leave you alone."

Retrieving the journal from his pack Jayden opened to the relevant pages and handed it over. "Fine, but remember you pushed this."

The colour drained from Alistair's face. "Why didn't you tell me this is what you were dreaming about after the first time?"

"I would have thought that was blatantly obvious." Jayden muttered grabbing his waterskin and taking a long drink.

"Have you dreamt anything like this before?"

"Never, my nightmares have been the Blight since I saw that glimpse of the future and before that it was Orlesian's cutting off my hands." He sighed at Alistair's horrified look.

"It's just it seems … specific."

"It's just a nightmare Ali."

"If you believed that you wouldn't have written it down in such detail and added these sketches."

"I was trying to get it out of my head." Jayden snapped, snatching back the journal and shoving it to the bottom of his pack.

"What if it isn't just a nightmare." Alistair whispered.

"Ali don't!"

"Don't what? You can't expect me to ignore what might be my father trying to contact us!" He grabbed Jayden's arm as he stood and turned away struggling to keep his voice low. "Don't walk away from me … from this!"

"Why are you pushing this? It's just a nightmare! I saw the damn Blight through actual magic and you didn't believe that, now you want to believe a nightmare!"

"I've said I'm sorry about that." Alistair grumbled.

"Not my point." Jayden snapped.

"Just hear me out. Isn't it possible a Dreamer sent you this nightmare? That creepy guy told you as much, that he had Dreamers. Maybe my father managed to persuade one to help him!"

"Then why send this to me and not you or Cailan?"

"I don't know, but does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! A Dreamer could have gone into anyone's mind and you or Cailan would have been the obvious choice, even my father. Giving me this nightmare if that is even what is happening makes no sense."

"Maybe whoever is doing this knows about the Blight so they think Cailan is dead and maybe my father didn't want to reveal me and maybe he tried with your father and … I don't know. Really you are my father's next logical choice. He probably thought you would have come home by now."

"Ali stop this, it's just a damn nightmare!"

"Look I know the idea of a mage accessing your dreams is creepy, but think what it could mean! My father could actually be alive and he needs our help! You can't just ignore this!"

"What do you expect me to do? I can't suddenly magic Maric here!" He hissed his heart pounding.

"What we need is more information." Alistair stated unable to disguise his excitement and refusing to be put off despite his friend's clear agitation. "If you have the dream again and it is real the Dreamer will have to be there. I'm betting it's the shadow that meets you when you get off the ferry and then guides you through the jungle. You need to confront it, but just be careful, Dreamers are supposed to be able to do awful things to people in their dreams."

"More awful than it already is?"

Alistair squirmed slightly. "I really don't want you to find out so just be careful."

Sighing Jayden turned away from his friend. He didn't want the nightmare to be real because if it was Maric had been attached to that device for months if not longer and he doubted he would survive being released. He turned feeling Alistair's hand on his shoulder.

"I know I'm pushing this and I know it might not be real, but if there is a chance … any chance …"

"Come on Rathnal has that agitated look on his face, we better get moving."

 **xXx**

Alistair was barely aware of the hours slipping by, so absorbed in the possibility of his father being alive and trying to make contact. He felt excitement tickle his stomach, he had made a vow that he would find him and that had never seemed so close to being a possibility. He glanced over to Jayden who looked pale and tired, hating that he was clearly suffering, but if he was truly honest with himself he was glad the Dreamer wasn't visiting him, he knew he couldn't bear to see his father in such a way. Moving over to Jayden he offered one of his regeneration potions, relieved when he accepted it seeing a little colour returning to his cheeks. He tried to focus on their current mission and staying alert to the dangers of the Deep Roads, but his mind kept slipping back to his father and the hope that one day soon they might see each other again.

 **xXx**

 _As Jayden found himself on the ferry, he glanced to the jungle ahead his heart pounding. Jumping onto the bank the shadowy form appeared gesturing for him to follow. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are!" He remained where he was as the shadow moved off through the jungle. He felt no compulsion to follow so sat on a log and waited hoping the shadow would come back. He gave a startled gasp as the jungle suddenly shifted and he found himself at the top of the cliff facing the fortress. Turning he glared at the shadowy figure. "Tell me who you are! I know you're a Dreamer." He swallowed uneasily as the figure took on more material form, but the face remained obscured. "Tell me why you are making me dream this! Is Maric still alive? Is he here?" He gritted his teeth in frustration at the silence. "Answer me!"_

 _Soran shuddered, he hated this constructed nightmare, wished he could go back in time and refuse to work with Lenya, not that refusal was actually an option, but he would have found a way. Despite his relative recency to Aurelian's collective of Dreamers he knew he was by far the most talented, but was yet to prove himself sufficiently and as such he was not afforded the respect, responsibility and knowledge the others taunted him with. Now he wished he still didn't know, but instead Lenya had shown him the Magrallen, shown him Maric and revealed Aurelian's vision of a future Tevinter, sculpted by him of course. He shuddered, sacrifice in the name of Tevinter, no matter who's sacrifice. That coupled with suspecting Lenya was far more than she seemed to be had left him fearful for his life. Added to that the young man before him somehow knew him for the Dreamer he was, it was too much. He was grateful this would be the last dream. He acknowledged he had wanted power, wanted people to know who he was when he passed them, now he wanted the obscurity of the common man. He didn't want to be involved in this anymore, so he lied. "I do not know. I was instructed to ensure you received this dream; I know nothing of the truth of its content."_

" _Why me?"_

" _You are who I was told to give the dream to, though reaching you has been impossible until now and the magic that apparently protects your mind is recovering. After this dream you will not see me again."_

" _How long have you been trying to reach me?"_

" _Months."_

 _Jayden paled. "I need more information. How do I get into the Fortress, the gates aren't going to be open for me? And more importantly how do I disconnect him from that thing?"_

" _I have given you all the information I can; she was very specific about the content of the dream."_

" _Who's she?"_

" _I wish I knew."_

 _Jayden stared in frustration as the man faded. Nothing happened and realising he had no choice he reluctantly made his way to the fortress to finish playing out the nightmare._

 **xXx**

"Don't you get it?" Alistair whispered excitedly when Jayden had recovered and relayed everything that had happened. "This is a message from Flemeth! Cailan told me she had been looking for father, he had promised to do something for her and he vanished before he could do it, so she went to Cailan, it was when she brought you back from the Wilds. Anyway, whatever it was he would never say, he refused her and told me if she ever came asking me for something in place of our father to refuse her immediately. She probably doesn't know who I am and she likely thinks Cailan would dismiss a dream like that, but you … it makes perfect sense! She knows you, knows who you really are. You have this connection with her and she knows that if you knew he was alive and in trouble you would do everything you could to rescue him. So maybe she found out what happened to him, but even with her magic, maybe because of it with Magisters and Dreamers she can't get to him! So, she gets hold of a Dreamer and sends a message to you. She probably figured the Dreamer might get through where blood magic can't, but it couldn't, not until our confrontation with the Archdemon, it must have damaged the magic within you when it forced its way into your mind. Don't you see, this is real, my father's alive!"

"Why would she send it to me now? She knows we are in a Blight!"

"Exactly because we are in a Blight, so someone else would know in case anything happens to her. Besides the creepy guy said 'old' magic in you not just magic. That's specific. Most people think you have an immunity to magic, not magic that is protecting you. Only a few people know that and only one person we know is looking for him. It has to be Flemeth, who else would it be? She made sure there was everything in the dream, that my father is still alive, where he is, why he was taken. Maybe the Dreamer couldn't tell you who this Magister and the Dreamers are because Flemeth doesn't know, the same for a way in and how to free him. I guess we have to do some of the work ourselves. I know we can't mount a rescue until this bloody Blight is over, but when it is we have to find him! Please help me!"

Jayden sighed softly compelled by Alistair's argument, but still not completely convinced this was Flemeth's doing. "I will do everything I can you know I will. I just think we need to be cautious, but there are some things we can do without waiting for the end of the Blight. Once we reach the surface, I could send a coded message to a contact in Denerim. She would liaise on my behalf with the Mages Collective. If anyone can find out about this Magrallen and find out if it is even real it's them. If it is real, we need to know exactly what it does, how it works and how to stop it and disconnect it. We will have to get a layout of the fortress and Seheron for that matter and I'm not sure asking Sten would be advisable; his loyalty is to the Qun first and if he felt we were somehow going to get in the way of that he would probably try to stop us himself."

"Alright, no Sten then."

"The Chantry in Denerim has all sorts of maps and building plans, we might find something useful there and if not, Brother Genitivi might know how to get them. If not, we go to the Crows." He smiled slightly at Alistair's shocked look. "We won't tell them why we want it, but they always fulfil a contract and we ensure a part of that contract is silence."

"How would we even hire a Crow?"

"They have agents in Denerim. Close your mouth Ali is it really that surprising?"

"No, I suppose not, I just … I thought they would be more secretive."

"Well they don't openly announce it."

"I guess you really have been preparing for all eventualities."

"It wasn't just about the Blight, I figured if agents of Orlais did find me I might need contacts of various kinds."

"You know it surprises me how well you tolerate Sister Leliana given she's part Orlesian."

"I don't hate all Orlesian's."

"Don't you ever think though, the way she fights … I mean she hasn't always been a Sister."

"You think she's a bard here to spy on Ferelden?"

"I don't know, haven't you even considered it?"

"Of course I have, but I'm more likely to find out if I'm friendly than if I'm acting suspicious around her."

"That … well that's rather devious."

"It's practical."

 **xXx**

Unable to contain herself Lenya attracted the attention of the young elven woman in the small village she had decided to spend the night. She wasn't far from Fenris now and a night in a bed appealed. The woman who approached her cautiously was clearly malnourished and had been beaten. She gave her a meal before using her to search the future; the woman experienced a brief euphoria before her life was spent. "A better end than the humans intended for you." Lenya murmured, sitting on the chair of the room in the inn she had paid for, watching the body turn to dust smiling slightly. Getting the dream to Alric's descendent had opened up an interesting future possibility. In it he and the young man she took to be a bastard of Maric's the features were so similar, believed the dream came from Flemeth. All she needed to do was pretend she was her own descendent, that she too had been sent dreams and that she would help him in return for his help. No conflict, no threats or violence; her sacrifice had not had sufficient life force to see more, but it was enough. If things did not work with Fenris she now had another way, though she would need to keep him with her as she would need his help in freeing Maric should it become necessary. Lying back on the bed she smiled as she began to construct a new backup plan, the shabby inn and hard bed finally falling away as she sank into the best night's sleep she had had in centuries.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. _


	41. The Deep Roads (Part III)

Stirring the bowl of whatever was passing for evening meal Rathnal gave up and glanced over the camp. Morrigan and Serris had managed to come up with a spell to block the Archdemon's influence and all of the Wardens were feeling more rational and calmer, though they had no idea how the spell would hold up to a direct or sustained attack. The tension however had remained between himself and Jayden, this was not something that could be fixed by a spell and as a consequence they had stayed as far from each other as keeping the group safely together had allowed, most of the time Rathnal leading and Jayden bringing up the rear. They hadn't spoken a word to each other despite the best efforts of Rinna and Delilah. He wanted to resolve things between them, but he had no idea what to say and he now feared making things worse if that was possible. The tension wasn't doing anyone any good however and even Delilah who had clearly been trying to be optimistic had fallen silent as the day went on, withdrawing from everyone, even Jayden. Perhaps she was simply tired of this place as they all were and she would be feeling better after resting. He shuddered suddenly realising that if he survived the Blight, the Deep Roads would be where he would be expected to end his days. He found that thought was almost more chilling than facing the Archdemon again.

 **xXx**

Curling miserably under her blanket Delilah tried not to draw attention to herself; she had known she might face this issue while in Orzammar, but she hadn't imagined her bleed would be quite so painful, it never had been before. She had kept her distance from Jayden all day feeling agitated and sore and not wanting to explain why. She glanced up as he sat next to her passing a herbal tea. She could smell raspberry leaves and glanced at him startled, a flush moving across her cheeks.

"It might help."

Easing up she took the cup sipping the warm liquid. "Thank you."

Jayden passed her a small pouch of various herbs. "In case you need them."

Delilah felt the lump swell in her throat at his tender tone.

"Would you prefer I left you alone?"

"No! I …" Flushing she pulled her hand back having been about to grab his arm, startled when he settled next to her wrapping his arm gently around her. She glanced to Leliana, but the Sister apparently understood and with a slight smile chose not to interfere. They sat in silence as she continued to sip the tea, the pain easing. She was barely aware when he took the cup from her, her eyelids heavy.

"Get some sleep." Jayden murmured. "I'll be here when you wake."

 **xXx**

Waking little over an hour later feeling surprisingly rested, Delilah found herself curled against her betrothed. "I did not expect you to understand." She stated softly.

"I've learned a lot about herbs over the years and Sister Theohild dealt with any discomfort I might have felt about discussing such things when I helped her on her rounds. I was even present for several births. Mainly for someone the lady giving birth could yell at, but whatever works and there are several female soldiers. Besides I don't like seeing anyone in pain." He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

"Were you there for the female soldiers to yell at too?" She murmured smiling as she snuggled closer to him.

"Sometimes." He chuckled softly. "Tess is ferocious during her bleed, but you didn't hear that from me."

"I have never really had pain before, not like this."

"It's been a very difficult time for you Delilah and down here things have been … well more intense."

"For us all."

He pressed another kiss to the top of her head. "I will get you another tea."

 **xXx**

"Tis a mystery to me why you pander to her so."

Jayden glanced up from the water he had put on to boil into Morrigan's scornful look. "If you were in pain, I'd make the tea for you too."

Morrigan snorted disparagingly. "I would not make a fuss."

"Neither is Delilah; in fact, she is taking great care not to make a fuss."

Morrigan narrowed her eyes. "You enjoy it!" She hissed accusingly.

"Making tea is one of my favourite things." He murmured.

"Tis not what I meant!" Morrigan snapped. "You enjoy pandering to her!"

Slowly standing Jayden fixed her with a piercing look. "Enough Morrigan!" He growled. "What happens between Delilah and I, has nothing to do with you now back off!" Ignoring her look of shock, he took the tea to Delilah.

Thanking him Delilah took a sip glancing to Morrigan who was still staring at Jayden. "Problems?"

Glancing back Jayden watched as Morrigan span on her heel and strode to the other side of the camp. "I had, had enough of her sniping." He shook his head slightly. "I shouldn't have lost my temper. In her own way she is just looking out for me."

"You can soothe things with her later, come sit with me."

 **xXx**

The following day Morrigan was subdued, but despite her attempt to maintain an icy exterior it pained her when she and Jayden were at odds. Usually it was she who had been prickly, to feel the sting herself was disconcerting. As they rested for a moment and Delilah moved off to speak to Leliana she approached him, relaxing slightly when Jayden gestured for her to sit down.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"T'was nothing, I have not thought of it."

Smiling slightly Jayden nodded. "Even so I'm sorry. I can usually keep a hold on my temper, down here … well it seems more difficult."

"Tis difficult for us all." Pursing her lips Morrigan sighed softly. "If I seem sharp, 'tis only because I … I care about you."

"I know Morrigan and I appreciate it. Just maybe don't harass me about Delilah, at least not down here."

"As you wish. I will be glad when we return to the surface. I miss the Wilds, a fresh breeze, sunlight." She glanced to Jayden as he reached over and gently squeezed her hand, allowing herself to feel the comfort he was offering for a moment before she stood, even now such contact troubling to her.

 **xXx**

Seeing Morrigan move off Leliana took the opportunity smiling reassuringly at Delilah and moved over to Jayden setting next to him. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Your sleep seems to be more restful of late."

Jayden met her gaze and nodded. "It is, but what you really want to talk about is Rathal and I resolving things between us." He glanced to Delilah who flushed and looked at her hands sighing softly. "I suppose Delilah is tired of trying to get me to talk to him and thought you might have more luck."

"Something like that. You have to admit this tension between you is difficult for everyone."

"And how do you propose we resolve things?"

"That is for you to decide, but I will tell you I lost a dear friend, we were at odds with each other and it ended badly. I'd give anything for the opportunity to resolve things between us. I know you are hurt, but regret is more painful, he is your friend."

"This dear friend, was it Sketch?"

Leliana stared at him startled before remembering the Guardian had mentioned his name prior to the Gauntlet. "Yes, and my actions caused him to be taken to … to be imprisoned in a way. I never meant that for him, never meant for Tug to die." Swallowing down the pain and blinking back tears Leliana sighed softly. "Talk to him Will, for both of your sakes."

 **xXx**

Rubbing his eyes, deciding Delilah and Leliana were right and he had to do something, Jayden forced himself to get up and move to where Rathnal was sitting alone. "I'd like to talk."

Glancing at him startled Rathnal gestured for him to take a seat beside him, anxiety gripping his heart.

Rubbing his nose in agitation Jayden stared at his hands not sure how to start. Letting out a low breath he met Rathnal's gaze. "Everything you said was true." He held up his hand to stop Rathnal's protest. "It was. I didn't think about anything other than seeing something that would lead me to whoever ordered my mom murdered and even when Flemeth warned me that magic has its own rules and might not show me what I wanted I still had her do it. I didn't imagine the magic would show me what it did and if I could go back knowing what I know now I wouldn't do it, but I can't change it." He took a shuddering breath. "But I do believe the Blight was coming, we would have had to face it and it wouldn't have been much later because of the ages of the people I recognised. I'm not defending what I did, just stating a fact. Sharing what I saw did change some things, but not enough and I know for the Wardens especially it made things much worse. I never meant that. I spent every moment from seeing that future to lying dying at Ostagar trying to change what happened. I … I didn't know the Archdemon could see our plans through Duncan." Rubbing his neck, he tried to ease the tension. "I don't want to be the cause of further conflict, we just can't afford that, everyone needs to be focused on the fight ahead. I suggest once we get back to the surface, we go our separate ways."

Swallowing the lump swelling in his throat Rathnal couldn't keep the desperation from his tone. "We don't have to part ways. I … what I mean is I don't want to part ways. Listen I was angry and scared mainly at Duncan for not telling us the damn Archdemon could see into our minds. I wanted to blame him but he's gone; I'm sorry I turned on you. We had more Wardens because of what you saw true and so there were more Wardens who died, but it was Yantra and Duncan who planned the expedition to look for the Archdemon where many of them died. As for what I said about you asking for that magic, I think if someone I loved had been murdered and I had been in your position with Flemeth, I would have asked her the same. There was no way you could know what the magic would show you, or know its consequences. You were young and I'm sorry I said you were selfish. If you were, I think every one of us would have been too." Rathnal sighed softly. "The truth is I was never meant to be Commander, I have no idea what I'm doing half the time, but you have been trained to be a leader your whole life, were born to be one! I know my recent behaviour doesn't back this up, but knowing you have my back, it … well it makes all this mess easier to handle."

"You call this easier?"

"Not the horrible things I said and not this tension and not talking, but before that …" He sighed softly. "None of us were prepared for the Archdemon. I realise now how little Duncan actually told us. I don't want to be that kind of Commander, but I have so little information myself; but at least now we know some of the things it can do other than controlling the horde and being a dragon and that has to help us in the fight ahead. I know you might not believe me, but I really am sorry for what I said and I didn't mean it and I know I can't make you believe me, but I swear I don't blame you for any of this."

"It still rests with me. You were right, if Duncan hadn't seen my glimpse the Archdemon would never have seen victory, would never have seen what we planned and so knew how to counteract it. It doesn't matter what way you put it; my actions brought us here."

Sighing deeply Rathnal ran his fingers through his hair. "Putting all of that mess to one side, you're one of my best friends, when you were forced to leave it left a void, we have spent so much time apart and I don't want that to happen again. Besides, if the worst happens and I don't make it, I don't want to die at odds with you."

Sighing softly Jayden stared at his hands. "I don't want that either."

"Then maybe you would consider giving me a second chance."

Jayden met Rathnal's hopeful gaze. "We once swore a blood oath we would always be friends." He forced a small smile. "Don't really think we need a curse on top of everything else."

Shaking his head Rathnal smiled, things weren't right between them, not yet, but at least now he knew there was hope.

 **xXx**

"We are getting close." Sereda stated in excitement seeing various markings in the stone, the first they had seen in some time.

"No kidding." Faren muttered. "The warriors watching us could have told you that."

Sereda looked up startled almost crying with relief. Taking off her helmet she ignored their startled looks. "Take us to Paragon Branka."

Nodding the warriors signalled for them to follow moments later leading them through a tunnel that opened out into a vast cavern the dwarves had made their own.

Sereda stared around in astonishment. There was a smith and armourer, warriors training, what looked like a field of deep mushrooms and nugs in pens along with several bronto. She worried at her lip, guessing there was less than half of Branka's house present. She heard a commotion smiling as she saw Branka hurrying over to them, Oghren a step behind her.

"What are you doing here Princess?" Branka demanded eyeing the group curiously.

"That is a long story."

"Well come, I will have a meal prepared it seems we both have stories to tell."

 **xXx**

Branka settled at the large stone table that duelled for meals and planning, gesturing for the visitors to sit as bowls and plates were placed on the table along with steaming mugs of a liquid that smelt earthy, but was surprisingly sweet. She listened as Sereda explained everything that had happened from her exile to their arrival. "The world continues to go mad. Our story has its trials too. Getting here was in the scheme of things relatively easy though took time and patience. Once here it became very obvious that Paragon Caradin wanted no-one to reach the Anvil of the Void, the traps he created are testament to that fact. We have been here for a little over a year now and can get no further. In the chamber beyond this cavern there are golems and poisonous gas. I have lost more people trying to get beyond that chamber than in getting here. The deaths of my people were not completely in vain, we have managed to map the chamber, there are specific traps that activate the golems of which there are four. We have been trying for months to create an antidote to the poison gas, but we have failed every time. Unless you can help with that, then you have come a long way for nothing."

"What do you know of this poison?" Sereda asked, glancing over the parchment Branka handed to her. She glanced to Serris and Ayanna passing them the information. "You're both good with potions."

Frowning Serris glanced over the detailed information along with everything they had tried. "I think I know something that might work, but we would need Prophets Laurel, Dragonthorn and Royal Elfroot." She glanced to Jayden. "Might you have any of them in that pack of yours?"

Jayden nodded. "I believe so."

Rathnal worried at his lip. "Assuming you can make a potion to antidote the gas we will need the fastest and most dexterous of us if we are to have any chance of getting through that room. That's Faren and Will."

"No!" Delilah snarled glaring at Rathnal, unable to maintain her composure. "After everything you said you expect him to follow your orders. He is not one of your Wardens!"

Flushing Rathnal shifted beneath her furious gaze.

"Delilah …" Jayden stated gently in an attempt to soothe her. "If we are to have any chance, we need that Anvil."

"I agree, but you do not need to be the one going in there! You do not need to prove anything to anyone!"

"I know." Jayden stated gently. "But Faren and I have the skills that give us the best chance of surviving this." He moved closer gently cupping her cheek not caring what anyone thought anymore. "I need you to have faith in me."

Lip quivering Delilah refused to cry. "I do."

"It will be fine I promise." He turned at Airyl's soft whimper, hunkering down and rubbing his head against hers. "Promise." He whispered.

 **xXx**

Several hours later Serris placed two vials on the table. "There was only enough of the dragonthorn for two doses, so we only get one shot at this."

Faren met Sereda's anxious gaze before turning to look at the vial. "So just drink this and what, wait a while?"

"No." Ayanna stated sharply. "Drink it and go, Maker knows how long it will last."

Faren glanced to Jayden. "You ready?"

"To go into a room of poison and golems, sure."

Rathnal worried at his lip. "Be swift and careful and come back alive."

"No problem boss." Faren grinned. "Back before you miss us." He drank the bitter liquid, grimacing. "Couldn't have made it taste better could you." He gave Sereda a cheeky grin and ran, Jayden on his heels.

Sereda watched after them anxiously, if the potion failed, they would die. Her stomach churned as they shut the door behind them so the gas wouldn't escape and harm them. She met Branka's gaze clenching her trembling hands.

"Now we wait." Branka stated heading back to the table.

Sereda remained at the door glancing to Delilah, Morrigan and all the Wardens who remained with her. "They will be fine." She stated for Delilah's benefit as much as her own.

Delilah stared at the door feeling Airyl press tightly against her leg, willing them to return swiftly.

 **xXx**

Faren quickly counted the flagstones, Branka having drilled into them both the layout of the chamber and exactly where traps lay in wait. Warriors had perished in activating them and no-one wanted the golems on the move. Trying to stay calm, but having no idea how long the potion would keep him safe from the poison he found the first of the four sources of the poisonous gas, disengaging the mechanism easily thanks to Branka's detailed notes. He tried not to think of the lives lost in obtaining the information. He glanced over to Jayden who signalled he too had been successful. Both eased passed the golems seeing bodies further ahead of dwarven men and women, some crushed, some having fallen victim to the gas. Faren felt sick, if Caradin was willing to sacrifice so many to keep people away from it, maybe the Anvil should be left alone. He reached the second mechanism on his side of the room disabling it as easily as the first, crossing the room avoiding the traps. "Problem?"

"The damn thing is stuck!" Jayden muttered.

"Here let me try." Faren struggled for several minutes without success. "Bloody thing."

"It's going to take the both of us to free that lever."

"Come on then, hurry." They wrestled with the mechanism, the lever only giving an inch. "Turn off damn you." Faren snarled driving his boot into the mechanism, paling as the gas poured out. They grabbed the lever pushing and pulling knowing this was their only chance. Faren snarled in pain as he caught his hand, hissing at the blood spilling over his palm. Hissing a curse, he drove his boot against the mechanism again grinning as the gas stopped. "Ha, take that you Bronto licking nug." Turning he glanced to Jayden realising how pale he looked seeing the sweat breaking out on his forehead. "Will you don't look so good."

Jayden gave a wheezing breath. "Think it's wearing off. You aren't looking so great yourself."

Faren clutched his stomach as it cramped. "If I die, I am going to be so pissed."

 **xXx**

Branka glanced up startled as the door burst open, in truth she had not expected them to survive and perhaps they still wouldn't as both Faren and Jayden staggered through falling to their knees coughing violently.

"Out of the way!" Serris snapped as the anxious group moved to them, kneeling beside Faren as she summoned her healing magic, Morrigan moving to Jayden.

Struggling for breath Faren blinked rapidly, his guts cramping painfully, bile burning his throat before the pain slowly eased realising Sereda was gripping his hand so tightly it hurt. "Well damn!" He muttered, smiling as Sereda hugged him fiercely when Serris pronounced him out of danger though in need of rest. "This is nicer than fighting." He murmured.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Sereda whispered her voice catching.

"Nah, it will take more than an Archdemon and a room of golems and gas to do that." Smiling into their kiss he sighed happily, thinking it had been totally worth it. He glanced over relieved for once Morrigan and Delilah did not appear to be at odds as they tended to their patient.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Delilah asked Jayden nervously.

"I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath and the sick feeling is gone thanks to some excellent healing magic." He gave Morrigan a grateful smile, grinning as Airyl nuzzled his face.

Rathnal slumped against the wall giving a silent prayer to the Maker for their survival. "The both of you get some rest." He glanced over to Branka who had already assembled a team to see what lay beyond.

"Join us Warden Commander." Branka stated as Oghren took the lead.

Nodding Rathnal signalled for Sereda, Rinna, Alistair and Serris to join him, making their way through the room, staring in alarm at what lay beyond.

 **xXx**

Branka stared at the passage way ahead several golems on both sides glancing to Oghren. "I guess it's time to see if this works."

Frowning Rathnal watched as Branka held out what he believed to be a control rod having seen the one the dwarves had used to activate the golems in Gwaren. Runes seemed to glow in every inch of the device and he swallowed uneasily as she began to move slowly forward, the runes carved into metal and stone on the golems glowing as she approached.

Pushing aside her momentary fear Branka concentrated her faith in the control rod she had crafted, raising a hand as her men drew their swords as the golem next to her moved. It stopped at her command moving back to where it had been. She glanced to Oghren who had moved to her side his axe ready.

"Right then, the rod thing works, let's get moving."

Despite no golem moving they remained cautious and alert as they followed the passage way opening the door into a large chamber beyond staring in awe.

"What the bronto licking nug is that!" Oghren snapped having had more than enough of Caradin's traps to last him a lifetime.

Up on a platform was a huge device made up of four faces. In front of each face was an anvil. Frowning Branka shook her head. "What is this?"

"Well we better figure it out." Oghren muttered moving back to her side from having checked out a door that appeared to be the exit. "That door is locked, and staying locked until we deal with it I think."

Slowly Branka approached, hesitating as the structure of faces moved, the sound of stone grinding echoing in the chamber before it stopped, the eyes of the faces glowing. She glanced about uneasily.

"I wonder if those faces do anything apart from the creepy eye glow?" Rathnal shivered as at that moment a crackle of energy was discharged from the eyes, a spirit now guarding each anvil. "Damn I had to ask."

"He really didn't want anyone getting to this did he?" Alistair murmured.

Branka shifted slightly. "The spirits haven't attacked us and each one appears to be guarding the anvil, perhaps those are our targets." She turned to one of the dwarves near her. "Brogan head back and get the remaining warriors, we will need four teams."

 **xXx**

Gritting his teeth Rathnal lunged at the spirit, Serris hitting it with a form of magic that appeared to damage it and enabled them to make contact. Sereda, Rinna and Alistair rained down blows once the spirit was material, the dwarves doing the same with the aid of Serris's magic until all of the spirits vanished.

With the spirits gone Branka turned to the anvils that had begun to glow. She drove an axe against the one nearest to her startled as it sent out a burst of energy that hit the face opposite it, the device and the room shuddering, before it turned and more spirits appeared.

"You have got to be kidding." Oghren muttered raising his axe.

"Is that blood coming from its eyes?" Alistair demanded horrified.

"Don't think about it Ali." Rathnal stated trying to keep a hold on his own alarm. "Let's just get this done."

The groups formed a rhythm of hitting all four anvils the moment the spirits were defeated, avoiding whatever substance the faces spewed out at them, until finally it shook violently, the blood stopped and the eyes closed.

"It's over." Branka stated shakily. "I want to push on, but I suggest we rest, who knows what is beyond that door. Stationing two guards the groups headed back to the main chamber, relaying all that had happened to those waiting for them.

"How did he get spirits to defend it?" Faren demanded feeling much better after having slept off the remaining effects of the gas.

"I have no idea." Branka stated shaking her head. "But I believe the next chamber will lead to our goal. I have no idea if there will be further traps, but I suspect more golems. Now we know the rod works however we should be safe enough, but we must still be cautious, I have no idea how many the rod will work on. I suggest we all get some rest; tomorrow we take the Anvil."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	42. Paragons

Cautiously following the winding tunnel Branka led the way into the chamber beyond. Few had slept, too anxious and excited. Lava flowed down the walls at the far end of the cavern, but it was the sight immediately in front of her that held her attention as the warriors of her House, the Wardens and companions filed in behind her. They all stared at the golems forming an aisle towards a much larger one who was standing facing them. She sucked in a sharp breath seeing the Anvil on a pedestal. "Caridin's forge, at last." She moved forward cautiously, but confident the rod would control the golems, hesitating before she reached the larger; realising in growing alarm the control rod had no effect on this one.

" _I am Caridin."_

Branka stared at the golem initially too stunned to speak. "Impossible." She finally spluttered.

" _Hardly. More years ago, than I care to remember I was a Paragon."_

"But … but how?" Branka demanded.

" _That is a long story, but first why are you here?"_

"We seek the Anvil of the Void to create golems to aid us in our fight against the Darkspawn; we need them to save our people."

" _Ah, then it seems my story must be told or you will be doomed to relive it."_

Branka and those with her listened as Caridin explained the true cost of making golems, that for life to be granted in steel and stone, a life must be given; that dwarven warriors had volunteered their lives for their people.

" _I had only intended to use volunteers, but my King was not satisfied and soon a river of blood flowed out of this place. Finally, it was too much, I refused and so my fate lay upon the Anvil I had created. My apprentices knew enough to create me, but not enough to fashion a control rod so I retained my freedom. We have remained entombed here as I sought a way to destroy the Anvil. Alas I cannot do it myself, no golem can touch it."_

"Destroy!" Branka gasped. "You cannot destroy it!"

" _Have you listened to nothing I have said? You must destroy it; it cannot be allowed to enslave more souls than it already has!"_

"Our empire is all but destroyed!" Branka snapped. "Would you have the last of it fall to the Darkspawn?"

"Branka." Oghren gripped her arm. "I've invested years of my life in this stinking place, seen my family and friends given to the cause, but that Anvil is an abomination."

"All of this cannot have been for nothing!" Branka cried out. "It cannot end like this!"

" _And how would you have it end?"_ Caridin boomed. _"The Anvil cannot be used again; I will not allow it!"_

"There would be volunteers even knowing the cost, just as there was in your time." Branka stated with conviction.

" _The cost is too high. If you pursue this, we will stop you!"_

Branka glanced to the men and women left of her House, each one would fight if she asked it of them. She turned as Sereda's hand rested on her arm seeing desperation in her face. She nodded; they would fight together to whatever end.

Faren realised what they intended his blood running cold. "Wait!" He yelled moving towards Caridin. "If we destroy …"

"Faren stop!" Sereda demanded, swallowing painfully as he turned, fury in his eyes, running her fingers through her hair in agitation. "This is the only way our people can survive; we need golems for the war on the surface and to protect Orzammar!"

"And who will your army be made of? Who will you sacrifice to the Anvil?"

"Volunteers only."

"And when that is not enough? How long before you turn the Castless into your slaves of stone and metal?"

"Faren listen to me, it will be volunteers only and any of the Castless who do volunteer will do so knowing their families will be raised …" She hesitated at Faren's bitter laugh. "Please understand …"

"Oh, I understand and I can't let you do this Sereda." Slowly Faren turned back to Caridin. "If we destroy the Anvil will you and any golems with you fight with us? Will you stand with the Warden's against this Blight?"

Caridin glanced from Faren to Sereda and Branka, to the waiting dwarves and the Wardens and their companions. _"If you destroy the Anvil, we will come with you and fight one last time."_

Turning to Rathnal, Faren swallowed painfully. "Commander I'm sorry but I can't, I won't allow the Anvil to survive because I know what will happen, my people the Castless will be forced into those suits, boiled alive by raw lyrium. Even our families being raised out of the Castless is not worth souls being enslaved! This monstrosity cannot be allowed, never again. Please understand."

Rathnal glanced at the golems, at the Anvil and then to Sereda and Faren who were now so opposed. He took a shuddering breath making the decision he was sure would have made Duncan furious. "I agree Faren, the cost is not worth the gain."

"Commander, Faren please see sense." Sereda pleaded. "I swear it will only be volunteers ..."

Faren snorted in disgust. "And even if there were volunteers even knowing what would happen to them, do you think either of your brothers would honour the pledge you are making? You are an exile Sereda, a Warden. Your word means nothing in Orzammar."

"But as a Paragon my word means something!" Branka stated fiercely. "We need golems. Our people are dying. We are losing the fight for our lives."

Faren shook his head. "Lay yourself on the Anvil if you want a golem, but you are not taking anyone else."

Branka stared at him in fury, turning startled as Oghren's hand gently gripped her shoulder.

"Enough Branka, the kids right."

"No! Oghren everything we have done, everything we have been through, the people we have lost … their deaths cannot be for nothing!"

"They won't be, we have golems to fight with us."

"To fight in this Blight, but what about the Darkspawn that prey on our people every day? With the Anvil …"

"With the Anvil our people die, especially under that idiot Trian. You know it's true Branka. Be the woman I know; you can find another way."

"This was our only way!" Branka snapped, her fingers curling into fists.

"You never give up." Oghren stated firmly. "Don't start now."

"I can control the majority of the golems; we can take the Anvil by force."

Oghren sighed softly. "You're better than this Branka; I guess I need to remind you of that."

Branka gave a startled cry as Oghren grabbed the control rod from her hand, ran and tossed it into the lava pit below.

"No!" She screamed staring at him in horror.

Sereda saw Branka's shoulders drop and the fight die knowing it was over and the Anvil would be destroyed. "It appears it will be as you wish Paragon Caridin." She glanced up as the Paragon towered over her.

" _Do not give up on yourself or your people, but saving them cannot be accomplished by the Anvil. It is death and the more it is fed the hungrier it becomes. You must find another way."_

 **xXx**

Moving to the platform where the Anvil of the Void stood Faren picked up the huge hammer engraved with runes down the shaft, startled that he was able to lift it. This was the only thing that could destroy the Anvil according to Caridin. He glanced back to Sereda who was pale despite the heat from the lava, turning and raising the hammer bringing it down hard on the Anvil, feeling his arms vibrate at the contact. He trembled as he stared at the broken Anvil as it was cleaved in half by the power of the runes within the hammer, overcome with relief that no-one would have to face the horror of such a thing again. He turned as Oghren approached him; together they pushed the pieces off the edge and into the flow of lava below watching as the runes on Caridin's creation blazed into life before sinking beneath the surface.

"You did the right thing kid." Oghren stated gruffly. "No matter what it might have cost you."

Swallowing painfully Faren nodded seeing Sereda walking away realising that what the Archdemon hadn't managed to do they had done themselves. A Castless and a Princess, such a relationship had always been doomed to failure, but within the Wardens he had found himself believing they could have the life together their own people had denied them. However, it seemed that despite all, they were too different and in the end, they had proved their people right; there was no world where a Castless and a Princess could love each other and that love survive. "I imagine things are going to be difficult with you and Paragon Branka after what you did with the control rod."

Sighing Oghren nodded. "We have had our tough times no denying that, but this … well I suppose I will just have to wait and see." Noticing Branka approaching he gestured to Faren who nodded and walked towards the Warden Commander. Squaring himself Oghren continued to stare out over the lava waiting for the storm of Branka's fury to hit him. He wondered idly if he should move a little further from the edge of the chasm.

Joining her husband Branka glanced at him warily; the initial anger she had experienced when he had destroyed the control rod gone as quickly as it had manifested. In truth she knew it was because while she would have laid herself upon the Anvil the thought of doing that to the people she loved, the people who had fought by her side and who she knew would volunteer would destroy her. The truth had taken a little time to sink in, to get beyond the focus and desperation to save her people, but once it had the reality had left her feeling hollow inside. She focused on Oghren, realising how much she truly loved him and his distance was painful. "Oghren we need to talk."

"About what?" He muttered gruffly.

"About everything."

"Did you know?"

Branka sighed. "No."

"If you had would you have still come on this stone cursed mission?"

"I wanted to save our people, the Anvil could have done that, but I never imagined it would have such a price. All the research I carried out, the hours spent in the Shaperate of Golems and there was never a hint of the truth, or perhaps there was and I simply did not want to see it." She sighed deeply. "What does it matter now it is destroyed."

Oghren worried at his lip and turned to her. "Would you have laid yourself on the Anvil?"

Closing her eyes Branka sighed. "This was our people's last hope, so yes I would have, but I realise now I could not have done that to another."

Bowing his head Oghren nodded knowing she was speaking the truth. "We will find another way to save our people." He glanced to Sereda rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You always said we needed her as Queen."

"She's a Warden and there is no leaving the Order."

"The Wardens are facing a Blight; I'm betting they would trade Sereda for the army; do you really think the Warden Commander would refuse that? As for our people the fact she is a Warden will earn her respect, enough to overturn her exile I would wager."

"And how exactly do we get her on the throne?"

"Who is going to argue with the will of two Paragons?"

Glancing to Caridin who was talking to one of the humans, Branka nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps."

 **xXx**

Having activated the golems guarding the corridor and those in the gas room, Caridin had returned to his forge taking a last look knowing he would never return, his curiosity sparked as one of the humans had approached him speaking of two golems whose names he remembered fondly. The human seemed horrified to discover the golems had once been dwarves and eager to learn if he remembered them. Caridin led the way to a huge stone tablet engraved with runes. _"Havak Rumold and Rilla Tolband were warriors. They were in love, but their Houses had other marriages planned for them. However, they were both wounded in battle. Wanting to continue their duty and be together they offered themselves for the Anvil. I made the joint control rod so they could never be parted from each other. They were brave and true, I thought them lost, it is good to hear they survived."_

"Is there a way to free them from the control rod?" Jayden asked eagerly having been sickened to discover the truth of how they had come to be.

" _You would do that?"_

"I thought golems were stone and metal animated by runecraft; I have no desire to have them remain slaves."

" _There is a way, but they were placed on the Anvil over a thousand years ago during the first Blight, once free madness may take over them."_

"I will take precautions. I have to at least offer them the choice."

" _Specific runes must be placed within the stone and metal; you will need someone skilled in runecraft to do this."_

Jayden smiled slightly. "I think I know someone who can help." He carefully copied the runes Caridin drew in a layer of dirt, taking note of their meaning and purpose. "Thank you Paragon Caridin. When we return to Orzammar you should meet with Shaper Anok; he is the current Shaper of Golems."

" _Indeed, I did not imagine there would still be such a thing."_

"He believes he will be the last and all that he protects will be lost. I would imagine with your return there will be a resurgence of interest."

" _Some things are best forgotten."_

"And some things should never be forgotten so we do not repeat the same mistakes."

Caridin nodded slightly. _"You speak truly."_ He felt a spark of irritation as Branka and her husband approached, but she too was a Paragon and despite their conflict he was bound to be civil, at least for the moment. _"I believe Paragon Branka requires my attention; take a tracing of these names for the Shaper if you wish."_

"Of course, thank you for your help Paragon Caridin." Jayden headed back to Delilah once he had a record of the names stored carefully in his pack, settling next to her his hand resting on Airyl's back always grateful for her presence.

"I cannot believe they did that to their own people." Delilah whispered. "It is … horrific."

"They have fought long and lost much Delilah. Orzammar is all they have left of an Empire that spanned Thedas and perhaps beyond. If the Blight went on for generation after generation what might we be driven to do to end it."

Shivering Delilah pressed against him. "I pray we never have to find out."

 **xXx**

Caridin looked at Branka and Oghren thoughtfully, their argument had some merit, but he was not sure it had enough. _"Why should I get behind a woman who would have used the Anvil?"_

"She was trying to save our people!" Branka snapped, taking a calming breath as Oghren gripped her arm.

Gazing at the lava Caridin acknowledged to himself he had expected to end his days here and yet another fight loomed ahead. He glanced to the empty platform that had once held the Anvil. _"I will talk to her and then you will have my decision."_

 **xXx**

Staring out at the lava Sereda felt as though her head was going to burst; the Anvil was destroyed and any hope of truly defeating the Darkspawn had gone with it. They might end this Blight, but the spawn would continue to destroy her people until there was no-one left. The Anvil was a dire option to be sure, but the alternative was merely a slower death of her people. Shuddering she knew that what she had been prepared to do had lost her Faren; yet in her heart she was still a princess, prepared to do what was necessary to save her people even at the detriment of her own heart. Yet life was tricky at times and now she realised the truth, she was no princess, there was no longer an Anvil and the love of her life was lost to her. Now there was only the fight, endless ranks of Darkspawn and the destruction of all she had held dear. She almost wanted to dive into the lava to save herself the pain, but she was stronger than that and if her people were to die, she would die along with them. She turned hearing the heavy footfalls as Paragon Caridin approached.

" _Considering the future?"_

"Faren was right." She whispered. "I would have turned to the Castless, but elevating their families does not make me any less of a monster because of that." She shuddered painfully. "I almost became the very thing I was fighting against." She turned to the Paragon sickened with herself. "Perhaps it is a good thing I am a Warden and cannot return to my people. Today I proved myself unworthy of them."

Staring thoughtfully at the lava Caridin turned back to her. _"We all make mistakes, but it is how we recover that matters. You have a genuine wish to save our people and all I have heard about the current King would suggest he is not fit to rule."_

Sereda sighed softly. "Bhelen would be little better."

" _I am not suggesting another King."_

"Then what are you suggesting?"

" _I have been informed that you were destined to be Queen before your brother revealed your affair with a Castless."_

"That means little now."

" _I will endorse you as Queen along with Paragon Branka, but if you prove yourself a poor Queen, I will do all in my considerable power as Paragon to end your rule."_

Sereda stared at him. "I cannot be Queen. I … I am a Warden now."

" _Having you as Queen would get the Wardens the support of the dwarven army that they need would it not. I doubt therefore the Commander would raise too many objections. This is your chance Sereda, to prove yourself worthy of your people. To prove you truly are the Queen the dwarven people need to lead them into a new future."_

"You seem to forget Orzammar already has a King."

Caridin turned back to the lava. _"That can be remedied."_

 **xXx**

Glancing up as Sereda approached, Rathnal stood, ill at ease by the worried expression and agitation in her step. "I saw you talking to Paragon Caridin are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath Sereda worried at her lower lip. "They want me to be Queen."

"Can you? After being exiled and a Warden I mean."

"With the endorsement of two Paragons it is possible, but Trian will never step down."

"Starting to appreciate not having siblings."

"I admit myself a little envious."

"So, what do you want?"

"I want to save my people."

"As Queen you could probably do that."

"Maybe, but I am a Warden."

Rathnal slowly ran his fingers through his hair. "Well we need help from the dwarven army or we don't stand a chance and we are not going to get that from King Trian. I suppose as Warden Commander I could release you with the understanding that once you are Queen you provide a portion of the army; we need to defeat the Blight."

"I hoped you might and I would have it no other way."

Rathnal sighed softly. "Sereda can you do this? Even with the support of two Paragon's won't the army stand with Trian?"

"I am not expecting you to fight at my side to take the throne." Sereda stated softly. "But I suppose to answer your question, I do not know if I would have enough support to bring the army to my side. I loved a Castless after all and my ideas are progressive rather than traditionalist, something many of my people oppose. Even with two Paragon's supporting me I may not be able to take the throne, but if we are to get the support, we need to end this Blight we have to try."

"The Wardens will support you Sereda." He followed her gaze to Faren. "You should talk to him."

"I have no idea what to say. I was just so focused on saving my people." She sighed softly, feeling his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Talk to him Sereda, before we leave for Orzammar. That's an order."

Seeing Sereda approaching Faren steeled himself having no idea how he was going to react to her.

"Can we talk?"

Hesitating Faren nodded and shifted slightly on the rock he was sitting on, swallowing as Sereda sat next to him.

"I understand why you will never be able to forgive me, but can you at least understand I just wanted to help our people?"

"You wanted to help your people by sacrificing mine." Faren snapped unable to stop himself.

Lowering her gaze Sereda sighed softly. "Do you truly think I would have just rounded people up and forced them onto the Anvil."

"You wouldn't have been the first." Faren stated bitterly. "You heard Caridin and what his King did. Power can make monsters out of the best of us."

"I suppose that is true. I need you to know that the Paragons are proposing me as Queen."

Faren stared at her stunned. "But you're a Warden!"

"I know, but I have spoken to Rathnal. Being Queen would put me in a position to ensure the dwarven army is active in helping to defeat the Blight." She hesitated as Faren turned away. "Today I proved myself unworthy Faren I know that, but I swear I will spend the rest of my life working to protect and unify our people."

Meeting her pleading gaze Faren shook his head.

Sereda caught his arm as he stood. "Faren please, I do not want things to be like this between us."

"What would you prefer?" Faren asked coldly. "You were prepared to sacrifice my people … and now you are going for the throne?"

"It is not like that Faren I …"

"You will do what you will Sereda, but you showed me who you truly are today and you are just like your father and brothers."

Sereda stared after him as he walked away feeling as though he had torn her heart from her chest.

"He will never understand." Branka stated gently.

"I failed him."

"We have work to do if you are to be Queen. You need to focus on that."

Closing her eyes Sereda swallowed painfully, duty always had a price.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	43. Allies

"Is there no end to these bloody things!" Ayanna snarled, driving her staff into the ground sending a surge of energy that threw back the Darkspawn surrounding her.

"Almost there." Aedan muttered gritting his teeth pushing them forward towards the small group ahead who were trying valiantly to hold back the Darkspawn; Hunter darting around them driving the spawn back, his muzzle wet with blood.

"Now Perrin!" Ayanna yelled, squinting as the area around the surrounded men flashed with a brilliant light, blinking rapidly and rushing forward as the momentarily stunned Darkspawn screeched in pain and shock making many of them easy pickings. She glanced back to Perrin who was on the ground coughing painfully blood dripping from his nose, but he got up moving after them. The spell was taking too much of a toll on him, but it wasn't something she had been able to replicate yet. Biting her lip she resolved the spell would only be used in dire circumstances, telling herself that this was one of them.

Staggering forward Perrin glanced to Rory who gripped his arm stopping him from falling. Wiping the blood from his face he gave a weary smile. "For a man who used to be very uncomfortable with mages you aren't doing too bad these days."

"Well that happens when mages repeatedly save your life." Rory muttered, pulling him back from the arc of a Darkspawn blade, driving his sword into its chest.

"I'd say we are about even."

"You need to rest."

"Then let's get this fight finished." He glanced to his right as Peter raced passed hurtling into the Darkspawn heading for them sending them sprawling to the ground slitting their throats with practiced accuracy. Realising all of the spawn were dead, Perrin gave a relieved sigh, barely aware of Rory grabbing him as his knees buckled and he briefly lost consciousness.

"He shouldn't have done that bloody spell it takes too much out of him." Peter growled hurrying to help, knowing in truth they hadn't had much of a choice and without Perrin they and the group they had been trying to reach would have been overrun.

"He's tough." Rory murmured, nodding to Ayanna and Aedan to reassure them they would take care of Perrin. "Let's hope they are not bandits after all of this."

"Aedan! Aedan Cousland!" Cormac, the second youngest son of Arl Wulff, gasped rushing forward and grasping Aedan's arm. "Damn it's good to see you. Those bloody things came out of no-where." He glanced back at the men with him. "Roldon is injured but not too badly, you remember my younger brother, he had taken something of a shine to your lovely sister."

Aedan nodded remembering all too well Ellowyn politely rebuffing his advances before thoroughly beating him in a contest of dual blades.

"Roldon hasn't been quite the same since, very polite to young ladies these days."

"Glad to hear it."

"Well you saved our necks and no mistake, come, father will want to speak to you, these attacks are more numerous than the damn Avar and Chasined combined!"

 **xXx**

Shifting slightly on the saddle Aedan saw the Arl's estate come into view; with the backdrop of forest and mountains it looked stunning in the golden glow of the setting sun. Yet to the south he saw clear signs of fighting, trees burnt and toppled, the signs of decay in the Wilds beginning to reach the border of the Arling. He stared at the dark skies over the Wilds wondering how long it would be before they covered all of southern Ferelden. His fists gripped the reins tightly, they couldn't let that happen. Forcing himself to focus as they entered the courtyard, he watched Gallager Wulff himself approaching and greeting his youngest sons, speaking to them while they dismounted.

Moving to the Wardens, Arl Wulff grasped Ayanna's hand. "You have my thanks for rescuing my two youngest sons. They told me without your intervention they would not have survived." He nodded to Aedan in acknowledgement.

"We were tracking the Darkspawn who attacked them; I am just glad we reached them in time." Ayanna stated wishing she wasn't covered in Darkspawn blood.

"As am I. Come now, you are welcome in my home; you shall rest, baths will be provided then we shall eat and talk."

 **xXx**

Little over an hour later when everyone was seated at the table, Arl Wulff stood and raised his tankard. "To the timely intervention of the Wardens and the safe return of my sons Roldon and Cormac." Everyone drank and Wulff settled back down. "Now Warden Constable Ayanna, you said you were tracking the Darkspawn. I've had some refugees here, but I sent them north to Redcliffe; this is not the first attack by those damn creatures."

"Perhaps it would be wise to evacuate your people." Ayanna suggested cautiously.

"We have been fighting the Chasined and Avar for years, we are no strangers to bloody conflict here and such circumstances breed great warriors." He glanced at his eldest two sons proudly. "The Darkspawn will not destroy my lands so easily."

"My Lord I urge you to reconsider." Aedan stated meeting the Arl's gaze. "The Darkspawn are too numerous in the Wilds; you cannot hope to hold them off."

Sighing Wulff ran his fingers through his hair. "I have heard of the death of your parents Aedan. I don't believe this hogwash about them being traitors though. Arl Howe has much to answer for."

"Yes, he does."

"And you are a Warden?"

"I am, the price the former Warden Commander extracted to help me get my brother's wife and son to safety."

Wulff rubbed his chin through his beard and nodded. "Terrible times indeed. There will be a Landsmeet eventually, your parents were good honest folk so you can be sure I will stand for your family when the time comes."

"I … thank you Arl Wulff."

"It is little enough, I had great respect for your parents and you saved two of my sons this day." He glanced at his daughter who whispered in his ear, hesitating and then nodding. "Very well tomorrow I will make preparations to send those unable to fight, the young and the elderly north, but tonight eat, drink." He gaze locked with Aedan. "And let us drink to Arl Howe being brought to justice."

Aedan raised his cup and drank, knowing if he had anything to do with it, Rendon Howe would be long dead before he could be brought before the Landsmeet.

 **xXx**

Watching the last of the sun's rays vanish into darkness Eleon turned to Rendon who was still pacing in front of the fire and had yet to speak. "You seem tense my Lord."

Rendon glanced to her his frown deepening. "Loghain finally told me Jayden is alive."

"So he trusts you then?"

"I am not sure given he had no choice in telling me of his son." Placing the parchment he was holding on the desk between them; he tapped it to draw her attention.

Eloen stared at the face scanning the words beneath. "This is … unexpected."

"Indeed, however the opportunity it presents is priceless. Imagine what I can do with Andraste's Champion under my control and it will make it easier for the nobles to accept him as their King. We must be cautious, but this could work beautifully in my favour. However, I have heard disconcerting rumours that the boy is resistant to magic to alter the mind. If true, this ruins everything!"

"There are always ways around such things."

"Such as?"

"You have the collar from Magister Danarius do you not?"

Rendon raised an eyebrow. "I thought that depleted strength."

"It does, along with will and if used in conjunction with magic it should be enough, the boy is no mage, he will succumb."

"You are sure?"

"Perhaps you could discuss it with Magister Danarius to ease your concerns."

Rendon slowly rubbed his chin. "I will consult him."

Eloen shivered in anticipation; as Andraste's Champion he would have a direct link to the Chantry, she would be able to gain access to the Grand Cleric and perhaps even the Divine herself. She held in her excitement, it would never do to have the Arl suspicious of her motives, but hope blossomed within her of a future without fear of the Chantry and the Templar Order, where Anders was avenged and she was finally reunited with Jowan. For now however there were other matters that took precedence, Rendon had plans for Denerim and with the current Arl for the moment at least eager to take on board his guidance, all was progressing as he wished. She thought about his plans for the Alienage, she cared little for the elves there, they would care nothing for her and while the thought of slavery was distasteful to her, perhaps it was time others had a taste of what she and her fellow mages had, had to endure. She turned her mind to other matters, the inhabitants of the Alienage were of no concern to her, they would all be on Tevinter ships or dead by the end of the year and she didn't care which.

 **xXx**

Yawning loudly Zef turned slightly in bed gazing at his wife unable to stop himself smiling. He hated Denerim, hated the level of prejudice elves faced here, but he loved Shianni and he had made many friends and as a Night Elf he was making a difference in this community of which he was now a part. He was still smiling when she opened her eyes.

Returning his smile Shianni slipped her legs out of bed laughing as Zef caught her waist, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her neck. "Zef we will be late."

"Don't care." He mumbled as he nibbled on her ear.

Grinning Shianni turned and pushed him back on the bed, not caring in the least herself.

Darrien raised an eyebrow as the tousled pair finally turned up at the Night Elf base, but they looked so happy he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Pushing herself away from the wall Kara grinned. "Well we all know what you two have been up to." She smirked as they both flushed. "But now you're finally here, before we start our usual catchup, I have some information I think you will want to know." She placed the poster on the bench grinning at their startled looks.

Shaking his head Zef grinned to himself delighted his friend still lived.

"I can't believe he is still alive." Darrien stated with a grin. "Damn Andraste's Champion, nothing will stop him now."

Kara shifted slightly. "I would imagine Vaughan will have a good go, so I need you all to be cautious. I imagine he will try to destroy anything Will had a hand in; so I suggest we make some contingency plans just in case he gets it into his head to start causing trouble again."

Darrien nipped his lower lip in concern, Kara was right and the last thing they wanted was the renewed attention of Denerim's new Arl.

 **xXx**

Tearing the parchment off the Chantry board Vaughan glared at the poster in fury. "That bastard lives and they've made him a damn Champion!" His eyes narrowed hatred burning through him, storming back to the estate kicking a cat who was cleaning itself in a patch of sunlight, knocking aside a group of elderly women, ignoring their disgruntled cries. Slamming the door of the study shut behind him he poured himself a brandy glaring at his hand shaking from rage. Downing the drink, he coughed violently kicking the chair away from him glaring at a map of the city on the wall. Turning sharply as the door opened, he forced himself to calm as he saw Rendon; he didn't want another lecture on not losing his temper. The long game was all well and good, but sometimes he just wanted to destroy things.

"You seem disturbed." Rendon stated helping himself to a drink and sitting in a comfortable chair. He raised an eyebrow at the crumpled poster Vaughan passed to him. "Ah yes, you two do have something of a history."

"I want him dead." Vaughan snarled.

"I need him alive." He smiled at the young man's shocked expression.

"What use could he possibly be?"

"All in good time. For now, all you need to know is William's fate will greatly affect your own."

"I don't understand." He hesitated at Rendon's look and took a calming breath. "But you haven't steered me wrong so far. Though I cannot promise I won't rough him up a considerable amount when he returns to Denerim."

Rendon smiled slightly. "I need him functional in all ways, as long as you do nothing permanent a little 'roughing up' as you call it could be useful. There must be no connection to you if this is to work. You need someone who wants your favour, who isn't too bright to bring him to you."

"Harris fits the bill. He is desperate to get in my good graces and he's an idiot. Useful at times, but an idiot and he hates William too."

"Excellent, I will leave you to work out the details. Remember I need him to function in all ways, do not get carried away."

"I can hurt him without permanent damage." Vaughan grumbled. "But I want him to know who did it, I suppose you will want me to wear a bloody mask."

Rendon gave a wide smile, any harm committed by Vaughan could be adjusted to appear to have been committed by someone else. Whoever stood in his way at the time would suffice. "That Vaughan is the beauty, once my … associate is finished with him he will believe someone else harmed him and into the bargain he will do whatever I tell him."

Vaughan shifted nervously, he knew about the mage, but it was the first time Rendon had hinted at blood magic. He hated the Captain and he couldn't imagine what use Rendon had for him, but blood magic chilled him. He hid his anxiety with a smile, he had no intention of falling foul to the mages magic himself.

"Make sure Harris is discreet Vaughan, no-one is to know he is brought here, that would complicate things and make the situation infinitely more difficult for my associate to remedy."

"Understood." He imagined altering one mind was difficult enough, but an entire city, now that was power no mage should have.

 **xXx**

Easing up from the floor her knees protesting, Sister Theohild looked once more at the statue of Andraste before walking slowly to the main office. The door was slightly ajar, Mother Perpetua and Grand Cleric Elemena talking softly. She hesitated hearing William's name, her eyes narrowing as she eased closer.

Shaking her head Mother Perpetua glanced at the parchment again, even now the likeness filling her with agitation. "Is it wise to give him such a title? Andraste's Champion is a position of power and respect and forgive me, but that boy …"

"What exactly do you have against the young man?" Elemena stated leaning back in the chair watching the Mother closely.

"He is a silver-tongued snake. Oh, he charmed everyone here, but in my soul, I know he has committed terrible sins, especially lying." She hesitated as Elemena sighed, surprised by the hint of sadness. "Do you know something about him?"

"I do and what I know will be revealed when the time is right. You are right, he has lied, but not without just cause. The greater sin has been against him and because of that we must ensure he takes the correct path. We must guide him." She met Perpetua's astonished gaze. "I ask this of you now so you have time to prepare, whatever dislike you have for him must be put to one side. He must be tied to the Chantry and I will expect you to help in that respect."

"Forgive me Grand Cleric, but why?"

Elemena glanced to the coded message she had received from Brother Genitivi, worrying that she had been premature in sending the letters to the Divine, Empress Celene and Mother Dorothea, but she could not afford the information reaching them from another source. She imagined the letters would have reached their destination by now. She leaned back in her chair pressing the pads of her fingertips together as they steepled beneath her chin, gazing at the poster that was being distributed throughout Ferelden. "Because that young man is a catalyst for change and that power must be used for the Chantry."

Theohild paled and slipped away from the door worrying at her lip. She believed with all her heart that her young friend was indeed being called to serve the Maker, but something about the Grand Cleric's tone made her fear for him. She had seen much in her long years and she was not blind to the failings of the Chantry, but as long as she lived, she would protect him if she could, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. Heading to her room and grabbing a cloak she slipped out, it was time to speak to Kara and hopefully get William a little leverage should he need it.

 **xXx**

The service came to an end and Mother Dorothea watched the faithful leave to return to their homes, hopefully their burdens lightened by the light of the Maker. Kneeling before a statue of Andraste she bowed her head in prayer, suddenly aware of footsteps. Rising she turned, smiling at the young man who approached, he was dusty and clearly tired as he tried to stifle a yawn. "How may I help you young man?"

"I have a message from Grand Cleric Elemena for Reverend Mother Dorothea."

"I am she." Taking the parchment Dorothea smiled again. "Perhaps you would like some refreshments."

"Thank you but no Reverend Mother I have supplies and it is still a way to go to Val Royeaux."

"Of course, then I shall not keep you." As the young man left, she moved to a private room breaking the seal. Reading the letter Dorothea drew a long breath, this was not something she had anticipated, but perhaps it was why the information regarding the Ashes had been left with her, for without it they would never have been found. She sighed softly having imagined a power struggle between Orlais and Ferelden once the Ashes had been discovered, but for those who had braved the Gauntlet to have had actual contact with Holy Andraste was almost beyond comprehension. She knew who the Champion was of course, Erlina having sent a triple coded message long ago that she had destroyed immediately. _Perhaps this was always to be your destiny young Lord, I do hope we meet one day._ She stood, for now she needed to ensure Orlais did not incite a war and for that she needed to speak to the Divine, praying her journey would be swift and without obstacle and she would reach her before she acted upon the contents of the letter.

 **xXx**

It was rare that Celene did not enjoy the delights of Val Royeaux, but the Summerday celebrations had come to an end and today her mind was distracted by the letter she had received from the Grand Cleric in Ferelden, a letter she had no doubt had also been sent to the Divine and was likely the reason her presence had been requested in the Grand Cathedral. That Andraste's Ashes had been discovered was astonishing in itself and she wondered at the timing. Whether they would remain in Ferelden would depend on guidance from the Divine, but this Champion business was an issue that needed immediate attention. For the Champion to be a Captain in the Ferelden army was intriguing and she wondered if this was the Queen's response to the army at the border, perhaps her attempt at a not so subtle threat. She left Briala, her Champion and guards in the entrance chamber, taking a calming breath as she followed a Mother waiting for her. She had expected the Divine to be sitting upon the Sunburst Throne, but instead she was taken to a room richly furnished, but far more comfortable and more to the point, far more private than the audience chamber. Celene met the gaze of Beatrix III noting she was looking a little frailer than at their last meeting; Seeker Pentaghast was also present and to the side sat a woman she believed to be Reverend Mother Dorothea, wondering why she would be present and why she was absent from her Chantry.

"Sit Celene." Beatrix stated.

While she bristled at the Divine's lack of formality and respect especially in front of a Mother and the Seeker, Celene chose a comfortable chair and settled herself.

The Divine met Celene's gaze. "You have received the correspondence from Grand Cleric Elemena I trust. You may speak openly, all in this room are aware of this particular development."

Celene raised an eyebrow wondering why a Mother would be involved in this. "I have Most Holy."

"I see from your expression that this news troubles you."

"Does it not trouble you? This so-called Champion could create a power shift."

"Should he survive the Blight we can deal with him then, should he not then it is not an issue. Let those in Ferelden find hope where they can."

"And assuming he survives? This will be a dangerous power for Ferelden to have."

The Divine met her piercing gaze. "Then perhaps my dear you should marry him."

Celene paled slightly noting the brief look of alarm on Dorothea's face. If she was against such a course and had any sway with the Divine, she could prove a useful ally. "You are suggesting I marry a common soldier?"

"I am suggesting you might consider marrying Andraste's Champion. What better way to influence him and bring Ferelden a step closer to being under your radiant rule? You, unlike Gaspard, have always favoured a more peaceful approach to bringing Ferelden into the Empire after all and peace is always my preference."

"I will not dilute the Lion blood with that of a Ferelden Commoner!"

"All Royal blood can be traced back to common origins and think of the political gain. Consider this, having the child of Andraste's Champion will likely secure your throne from those who would try to take it from you. Not only that but having the Champion on Orlesian soil will tip the balance in your favour I would imagine. I am sure you can persuade Queen Anora of the benefits of such an alliance and of course such a decision would have my full support."

Hiding the urge to scream Celene merely nodded remaining composed. She could not imagine Orlesian society accepting a Ferelden commoner as her husband, it would have been difficult enough to negotiate with Cailan. Yet if he truly was Andraste's chosen Champion the Divine was right, that was not something she could ignore. Perhaps he would die in the Blight and save her the horror of a completely inappropriate alliance, but if not, there were ways and means to shorten the life of a marriage.

"Consider your options carefully Celene, it would be such a shame if your enlightened rule was to be cut short over a trifle such as marriage. Luckily you have time, something not often afforded us. We will discuss this again I am sure."

"Indeed, Most Holy." Their brief meeting clearly at an end Celene stood and swept from the room, returning to her carriage deep in thought, glancing to Briala as she sat opposite her. "What do you know of Reverend Mother Dorothea?"

"She is adept in the Game and not someone to be trifled with lightly. She has also proven to have been helpful in the past. We have had aligned goals on occasion."

"You trust her?"

"As much as I trust anyone. She is dedicated to your rule, or has been until now."

"Very well I may need you to make contact with her regarding the matter of the Ashes and the Champion."

"I assume the Divine wishes an alliance."

"Indeed, she suggested one of marriage." She felt her heart skip as Briala paled, she would not give up her nights with her lover for any man.

"Marriage?"

"I want to know everything about this Champion, who he is, what he has done, his weaknesses, vulnerabilities. Everything Briala. I do not care if he has been chosen by Holy Andraste, I will not allow a common soldier to ruin my rule."

Briala met Celene's gaze but remained silent. This Champion would tip the scales to be certain, but she was not sure in whose favour they would go.

 **xXx**

Beatrix stood and moved to the fire to hide her increasing alarm from Dorothea and her Right Hand as she found herself unable to remember what had been discussed in the meeting. Taking a few calming breaths, she clasped her hands to hide their tremble. "What do you think of the situation Dorothea?"

"It was certainly an interesting approach to take Most Holy."

"Tell me your thoughts."

"While I understand marriage between Andraste's Champion and the Empress would have its advantages, it may also have many disadvantages."

Feeling relief as the fogginess lifted Beatrix sighed softly. The episodes were becoming more frequent and while she knew she should consult a healer, there were few she truly trusted and this was not the time to send the Chantry into a spin. She simply could not stomach the inevitable power plays news of any ill health would instigate and of course knew who she would appoint as her successor when the time came, but that was never a guarantee. Turning she met Dorothea's gaze. "In truth I stated it now as it may be the only way to avoid a war. The Ashes are sacred, that they have been discovered in Ferelden will be a sore point to many. As you know wars have started for far less. Marriage with this Champion may be the only way to soothe those with violent intentions."

"And if he does not survive?"

"We must pray that he does Dorothea, most fervently. Now there is another matter we must discuss." Beatrix signalled to Cassandra, one of the few people she trusted without reservation to join them. "This is a delicate matter and requires your utmost discretion."

"Of course." Dorothea listened in concern as the Divine spoke of her lapses in memory, the confusion that could grip her from nowhere and her fears for the Chantry were she to succumb to illness.

Maintaining a neutral expression Cassandra cleared her throat. "Perhaps Enchanter Galyan can help and you can be assured of his discretion Most Holy."

Nodding Beatrix sighed softly. "I believe that might be for the best. You will arrange it Cassandra."

"Of course, Most Holy."

"Should I succumb to this confusion and memory loss I wish you both to know that I wish my successor to be you Dorothea." She smiled at the shock in the Reverend Mothers eyes. "I do not intend to go for some time of course, but the Maker may have other intentions. It would be sensible to have plans in place should the Enchanter be unable to assist me."

Cassandra kept her face neutral; a delicate balance was held by the Divine and if her health was compromised it would have to be carefully managed. She glanced at Dorothea who was artfully keeping her look of concern to a minimum. She knew the Reverend Mother to be a good woman and one skilled in the Game, she would certainly be an interesting choice for Divine, but not an entirely popular one she suspected. She hoped Galyan could help, but she also knew the Divine was right and contingency plans needed to be made should the worst happen, for she knew all too well that even the most well thought out plans could be derailed.

 **xXx**

Heart pounding, ducking a branch and catching herself as she slipped on a patch of wet leaves, Lenya hissed in pain as an arrow gashed her arm embedding in a tree just ahead of her. Ignoring the pain and the hot blood slipping down her arm Lenya hurled the slaver into a tree with her force magic. The man screamed as he was impaled giving away where they were to the others following. Sliding down a bank Lenya ran on, the moonlight flickering between the trees dappling the ground with faint light and shifting shadows. Fenris should have been here by now and she cursed herself that she had mis-stepped somehow.

Spinning at the sound of a twig snapping she snarled as five more slavers appeared. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a sharp breath as she saw a slaver spasm in pain before collapsing to the ground, Fenris behind him, the tattoo's glowing and the man's heart in his hand. She watched in awe as the four remaining slavers turned on him, but they didn't stand a chance. Fenris was as graceful as he was deadly, each movement maximising the potential of death to his targets. Unconsciously Lenya gripped her staff tighter and moved back as Fenris moved towards her, breathing a little easier as the glow dimmed and a neutral expression replaced his snarl.

"You are hurt."

"Obviously." Lenya snapped, the unexpected wound deep and bleeding profusely.

"It will require stitches unless you have … magic."

Lenya scowled as he spat the last word. "My mana is exhausted, but I will manage." Hearing running water she followed the sound finding a small stream, feeling her heart thud as Fenris followed. She had engineered this true, needed him, but she knew how dangerous he was and with his tattoos he was a formidable foe, even for her. "Leave me be." She snapped.

Hesitating Fenris shifted slightly, he wanted nothing more than to walk away, but his dreams had been plagued with this woman and he could not leave without at least knowing her wound had been dealt with.

"Why are you still here? Why did you come to my aid? You despise mages, I see it in your eyes."

"Magic has taken everything from me." Fenris snarled, struggling to remain calm. "It continues to take from me, I have no peace because of magic, but that does not mean I am without a conscience!"

Lenya met his furious gaze startled as she felt herself soften a fraction towards him. She steeled herself, he was a tool, nothing more. "Magic has taken much from me too and because of it I have a burden that is almost too much to bear." Kneeling down she began cleaning the wound, grimacing at the pain. She flinched as Fenris knelt beside her, watching as he silently cleaned the wound, almost surprised by the neat stitches before he covered it in a bandage. "I … I am harsh out of necessity, but I thank you for your help. It occurs to me that we appear to have a common enemy. Perhaps for a short time at least it might behove us to pool our resources." She felt her heart thud painfully at his piercing gaze.

Fenris had never imagined considering allying himself with a mage, but she was powerful and opposed to slavers, she had killed enough of them. He didn't trust her of course, trusting a mage would be foolish, but there was something about her that drew him. "I have taken shelter in a cave to the north, there is a storm coming, I suggest we go there now." At her nod he led the way, letting her settle as he took the first watch, in truth he knew he would not sleep this night. He glanced over to her while getting himself a drink to help keep him awake, almost hypnotised by the firelight playing across her face, the harshness of her expression fading as she slept revealing a vulnerability he had not expected. It was then he acknowledged the urge to protect her he had been fighting against in his dreams. Turning away he clenched his fists, he could not allow himself such a weakness, yet when he settled himself again his gaze kept returning to her and he knew for his own sanity and safety, their new alliance would have to be concluded swiftly.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. _


	44. Return to Orzammar (Part I)

The guards to the Deep Roads stared wide eyed as Paragon Branka, what was left of her House, the Wardens and Golems stood before them demanding entrance to Orzammar. Despite the orders of their King, they all moved back, no-one was prepared to go against a Paragon, least of all one with war machines long since thought destroyed.

Once they realised there would be no resistance, the procession made its way to the Assembly Halls, sending a guard on ahead to demand the Assembly convene.

Staying towards the back Faren saw the startled looks of the dwarves watching them. He kept his helmet firmly in place, hiding both his face and his simmering rage. There had been a time when he would have rejoiced to have Sereda take her place as Queen, wished for it in fact, now it filled him with dread. She had fooled him so skilfully, he had swallowed her lies and believed her to be a woman who truly wanted unity with all of her people, but when it came down to it she was not so different from her father and brothers, worse perhaps because they did not hide their true intentions behind pretty speeches and soft smiles. He clenched his fists as memories of her soft touch and loving kisses invaded his mind. He had been so easily taken in and it tormented him. He had navigated life as a Castless, never letting down his guard, always suspicious and it had served him well, kept him alive and then he had met her and he had let his guard down without realising it. The anger drained and he felt only emptiness, a hollow space where his heart had beat for her. Slowly unclenching his fists, he took a calming breath, there was nothing he could do for his people other than the actions he had already taken. He had to trust that Caridin would keep his promise and if Sereda strayed from her path of true unity, the Paragon would end her rule. She had tried to speak to him again on their journey back, but he had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her, his trust in her was as fractured as his heart. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, forcing a smile at William's concerned expression. "I'm alright." He stated softly. "I just didn't expect things to turn out this way. I never expected to find us on opposite sides."

"I know it must hurt, but I truly believe you did the right thing." Jayden stated softly.

Faren smiled at his conviction. "Of all the things in my life I wish I could go back and change, that will never be one of them." He rubbed his neck wincing at the ache and tension. "Listen Will, I know it's none of my business, but take my advice and end it with the noble. It will only end in heartbreak."

Jayden desperately wanted to explain why things were different for himself and Delilah, but it wasn't the time or place for that kind of confession. "How about when this is done, we go for a pint, you can keep me out of trouble."

Choking on his laugh at the memory of the first time they had met, Faren grinned and nodded, despite the ache in his chest, he knew life continued and he had survived life before Sereda, he would survive life after her.

 **xXx**

Angrily waving away his servants Trian looked at his reflection seeing power and strength. His armour gleamed, his sword cleaned and sharpened. He was furious at having received a summons to the Assembly. Pulling on his helmet he strode through the corridors of the Palace his second moving to his side and the twenty men of his personal guard forming around him. They had been loyal to him even before the death of his father and he trusted them to protect him with their lives if the situation required it. He glanced at his second, the man he trusted above all others. He had entrusted him that very morning with the task of ensuring General Harrowmont met with an unfortunate accident. He was tired of the old man's interference and his reminiscing of the kind of King his father had been. He snorted, his father had been weak, he had never used the power he had to its full potential, but he would and he did not intend to allow the General the opportunity to stop him.

However, the Paragon's return after having been believed to be dead and with the Wardens was of great concern and had taken precedence. Branka had always been unpredictable and if she was not on his side, she too would have to be disposed of. His fists clenched, whatever she came to him with he would demand his sister and the filthy Castless be turned over for his judgement and this time he would kill them himself. Rage boiling within him, he calmed himself with thoughts of the example he would make of the pair. He would take his time with them both and no-one would threaten his rule, all would fear him.

Entering the Assembly, he glanced to the Desheyrs, realising Branka had summoned everyone of significance; staring in awe and increasing alarm at the number of golems in the room. He felt a rush of anxiety whispering softly to his second to remain vigilant; taking his place on the throne.

Branka turned slowly, catching the gaze of the King and every assembled Deshyr. "I thank you all for attending, this could not wait. My journey to the Deep Roads was to discover the Anvil of the Void. Our people are dying and I believed that if I could make an army of golems, we would stand a chance. The reality proved to be … concerning. My mission to find the Anvil was successful, in part thanks to the support from the Wardens, without them I and my House would still be in the Deep Roads."

"You found the Anvil?" Trian demanded leaning forward looking at each of the golems, thoughts of glory in his expression as he imagined himself presiding over an army of them and taking back the Thaigs long lost and restoring glory to the dwarven empire. "Where is it?"

"Destroyed."

Anger tore across the King's face as his fantasy of glory shattered. "Explain!"

"We discovered not only the Anvil, but it's guardians, the golems you see before you, who had sworn that it would never be used again."

"By the Stone why not?" Trian roared.

"The golems are not simply animated stone and metal. A life was needed to create life. With each golem one of our people was sacrificed." She heard the shocked gasps of the Deshyrs assembled and saw Trian's eyes narrow.

"What nonsense is this?" Trian snapped. "More likely you failed in your attempt and come here with this fool story."

" _It is no story."_ Caridin stated, each step forward booming around the hall.

"You think to threaten me with a golem?" Trian snarled in fury.

" _I am Paragon Caridin, no-one determines my actions but me."_ He ignored the King's astonished look. _"I made the Anvil out of desperation to save our people. Many made the sacrifice willingly, but that was not enough and when our people were forced to sacrifice their lives then I knew the Anvil could not be used again. I could not allow my creation; the creation that was meant to save our people be our destruction! For my refusal I was laid upon the Anvil myself, but I could not be controlled and I took away the means that would have destroyed our people as surely as the Darkspawn."_

Trian leaned back in the throne. "You will make another."

" _Have you heard nothing I have said?"_

"Indeed. I promise you no one of Orzammar's society will be forced to make the sacrifice. There is more than enough of the Castless, they can finally be of some use." He smiled cruelly. "My sister wanted them to be part of Orzammar, now they can be."

"No!" Sereda snarled moving ahead of Caridin. "I wanted the Anvil too, to save our people, to turn the tide against the Darkspawn, but this is not something that should ever be forced on anyone. The sins of the past cannot be repeated if we are to have any future!"

"So, you return." Trian gave a smug smile. "Foolish given returning is a death sentence. If you had brought back the Anvil, I might have considered allowing you to live, but you have nothing to bargain with for your pitiful life."

"This is not about us Trian! This is about our people."

"Perhaps you are right. With the creation of a new Anvil you will be the first to be laid upon it. You can still be of use to your people, I will keep your control rod myself."

Sereda paled at his vicious smile. "Stop thinking of glory and start thinking of your people Trian! You are King now; the time is over for indulging in your petty fantasies. You owe it to your people to be better than that!"

"You dare speak to me as though we are equals! Speak again and I will remove your tongue myself!" Turning his gaze to Branka, Trian leaned forward. "I am your King. I order you to find a way to make another Anvil." He scowled at her look of disgust.

"If I could have made the Anvil, I would not have spent years and the lives of many of my House in searching the original out. The secret remains with Paragon Caridin and will die with him."

"Very well. Guards take them all into custody, the Wardens and those with them included. When I receive the details of how the Anvil can be remade you will be released." He ignored the alarmed and horrified gasps.

"Forgive me your Majesty." Captain Volnak stated. "But how are we to imprison golems? And forgive me but Paragon Caridin and Paragon Branka ..."

"I am your King" Trian roared interrupting him. "Follow my commands or find yourself in a cell."

General Harrowmont stood, if ever there was a time to end Trian's rule it was now, gesturing to his men. "Even a King has no right to disrespect a Paragon in such a manner. Time and again you have proven your inability to rule. Stand down from this madness!"

Trian leapt to his feet as Harrowmont's men moved to stand with the Paragons. "Traitors!" He glanced at his second who had already unsheathed his weapon, his personal guard taking a defensive stance around him. "I will see you dead before this day is done Harrowmont." He snarled rising and unsheathing his sword. The chaos that erupted sent the Deshyrs scrambling. Trian's heart pounded as he parried a blow from Harrowmont as soldiers battled around them. There was no acknowledgement that his own actions had brought him to this point, only fury that anyone would disobey him. He stumbled forward caught off guard by a blow. The golems hadn't attacked anyone yet, but fear was ripe in the air and few would stand against war machines. Shoving Harrowmont to the ground, his blade slicing his arm before the General managed to roll away from him, he caught sight of his brother pinned in by Branka's warriors, though he didn't appear to be fighting. He caught sight of Sereda in combat with his second. Leaping down the steps he charged at her, his hate intensifying, catching her with a blow to the legs sending her to the ground.

Managing to get to her feet Sereda faced her brother seeing madness in his eyes. The few soldiers on his side still capable of fighting had managed to reach him and separated them from everyone else, for the moment at least she was on her own, though her fellow Wardens were trying to get to her. She almost regretted making Caridin promise the golems would not shed any blood. Trian was stronger, but she had greater skill, moving out of range of his blade before driving against him managing to keep him on the defensive. She hissed as pain flared in her arm feeling blood flow glaring at Trian's second who had managed to catch her unawares. She gasped as Trian charged her sending them both against the wall, the wind knocked out of her she realised her weapon was out of reach and her brother was standing over her his sword raised. Believing she was going to die, Sereda wondered if there could ever have been any other outcome with a brother who had hated her since her birth. "You are a fool Trian."

"And you are dead Sereda." The furious King snarled.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared in awe as Trian was slammed into the wall, tackled by Faren; Alistair driving his shield up and catching the jaw of the King's second, sending him slamming to the ground with an ominous crack. Rathnal and the others were concentrating on debilitating those remaining of the King's personal guard.

Speed on his side Faren used every dirty trick he knew to cause Trian maximum pain, daggers finding the chinks in his armour, blood flowing as he span, leaping and driving down against the King's knee hearing the satisfying sound of snapping and his agonised scream. He kicked Trian's sword away and grabbed the dazed King smashing his fist into his unprotected face, the helmet long gone. He channelled the pain of a life of shame and humiliation his people were forced to live, while the nobility lived in comfort. He focused his rage that his sister had to offer herself to noblemen who despised her, in the hopes of creating a better life for herself and her family through a child. The rage that his mother had been so broken by that same life that she had lost herself in wine and bitterness. The rage that he and Leske had no choice but to become part of the brutal way of life in Dust Town simply to survive. He hesitated realising Trian was limp and unmoving in his grip, his face unrecognisable. He tossed him to the ground and stepped back, flicking the blood from his hand; turning from Rathnal's concerned look glancing to Sereda who was staring at him. He turned away as she looked as though she was going to speak; the pain of his heart intensifying at the hope and gratitude in her eyes.

Taking a shuddering breath and forcing away the ache of her heart, Sereda moved to Trian and checked his pulse, but Faren's last blow had been a mortal one. Standing she met Bhelen's gaze before turning to Harrowmont and the Deshyrs who were standing watching. "The King is dead."

Bhelen tried to move forward startled when Oghren stopped him. "I am the rightful King!"

"Not today." Oghren growled, keeping him pinned to the wall, following his gaze to Harrowmont who he suspected was going to make his own bid for the throne, relieved to see Branka moving to the centre of the floor, her presence commanding attention.

"I suppose this was inevitable." Branka stated. "A fool end for a fool. The King is dead, but he failed his people. We are dying and if we continue to cling to tradition so closely it will strangle us. We must combine our traditions with a new course. There is only one person here who has a chance of combining our traditions with the changes we need to make to survive. To such an end I stand behind Warden Sereda as Queen; she is and always has been the rightful ruler."

The Deshers remained in silent shock as Caridin moved to Branka's side.

" _I have lived far longer than anyone has a right to, seen atrocities and the decline of our once great Empire. I have always honoured tradition while opening myself to other possibilities. Now we must do that as a people. Sereda Aeducan is the Queen we need to lead us through these dark times and it is my sincere belief that with her leading us our people have a chance at survival. Consider your choice wisely."_

Harrowmont felt the changing of the tide, with two Paragon's supporting her few would go against this and he had no intention of losing his place as General if he could not be King, at least in that role he had some measure of influence. He raised his hands to gain the rooms attention. "We have never in our history been faced with a decision of this kind. The daughter of King Endrin Aeducan returns to us as a Warden and with two Paragons. I choose to see that as a sign that in these changing times we must perhaps embrace a new way." He turned to Sereda. "While still honouring our traditions."

Stepping forward Sereda met the gaze of every Deshyr. "When last I stood before you as Princess Aeducan I was exiled to the Deep Roads to die. I survived and faced other trials as a Warden. I warn you now the horde is on the move and if we do not stop them, they will take the last of our Empire. I ask only for the chance to prove that I can give us a future of hope and prosperity." Her heart thudded fiercely as one by one the Desheyrs moved forward, each with a staff in hand, the metal hitting the stone floor in a rhythm that told her she was accepted as their Queen.

 **xXx**

A few hours later once the bodies were removed and the floor had been cleaned to gleaming, the crowning ceremony began. Bhelen maintained a neutral expression, but fury threatened to choke him. This should not be possible; an exile and Warden should not become ruler of Orzammar. He watched the Deshyrs form an aisle across the centre of the Assembly Hall to where the Shaper of Memories stood in ceremonial robes. He watched his sister begin the walk as the Deshyrs tapped their staffs on the floor, the sound of metal on stone that should have been his crowning song, played out for another. He could feel Oghren's eyes on him, but refused to acknowledge it, he knew he would be closely watched and it would take a miracle to get his sister off the throne, but he was nothing if not patient. He would bide his time, given enough rope she would hang herself and it wouldn't be long before she took a step too far and the Deshyrs would be begging him to be King.

Sereda trembled as she took the slow walk passed every Deshyr. It felt almost like a dream as she knelt before the Shaper wondering how much of the acceptance of the Deshyr's was due to the number of golems in the room.

"Let the Memories find you worthy, first amidst the Lords of the Houses, the Queen of Orzammar."

Rising Sereda moved up the stairs and took her place on the throne. "We must prepare for war. As such I make this promise Warden Commander, we will join you in facing the horde and together we will destroy the Darkspawn. We shall meet tomorrow to discuss the details."

Rathnal bowed. "You have my thanks Queen Sereda."

Smiling slightly Sereda nodded. "Paragon Branka has already designed armour that is far lighter and stronger than our army currently has as well as new weapons. Every armourer and blacksmith are to report to her, our army will have every advantage we can give them. We need every warrior to prepare, not all will be going to the surface, but the battle to retake our Empire is just beginning." She leaned back into the throne at the roars of agreement from the Deshyrs, tensing as Harrowmont leaned over and whispered in her ear, before swallowing painfully and nodding.

Harrowmont took a step down from the throne. "Warden Faren, while the death of King Trian at your hands was in defence of a, at the time fellow Warden, the manner of his death calls into question your true motivation. The Queen has graciously pardoned you, however I would suggest for your own sake you do not return to Orzammar."

Faren met Sereda's gaze wondering if they had still been together, if she would have sacrificed him as she was now doing. He understood all too well the nobility would never take the risk of the Queen being with a Castless and he had to be removed one way or another. He supposed he should be grateful he was being allowed to leave. He swallowed back the anger, after all he was a Warden and Orzammar had already been lost to him. "As the Queen commands."

Sereda felt the tone strike her as fiercely as any blow, hearing the hate and contempt in his words, feeling her heart break anew as he turned and left.

 **xXx**

Knowing Sereda would have much to do and Branka, Oghren and Caridin would protect her, Rathnal signalled to his Wardens and their companions and they headed to the Compound finding Faren already there busy cleaning his armour. "Well we have the support we need, but at a cost none of us expected. We need to rest and resupply. Faren I'm not sure if it would be wise to move about Orzammar alone."

"No worries Boss I will get myself cleaned up, get packed and head up to the surface, make sure the horses are alright. Had enough of this place anyway."

Rathnal moved over to him gripping his shoulder. "I will send some of the others with you if you wish to say goodbye to your family."

Faren shook his head. "Seeing them now after what I just did would make life more difficult for them. The sooner I leave the better."

"If you think that is for the best. I will still send Alistair and Serris with you. Set up camp, we will join you the day after tomorrow."

Nodding Faren left the room not wanting to see the looks of concern and worse pity from the group.

 **xXx**

As requested by Paragon Caridin, Jayden headed to the Shaperate of Golems. He found Shaper Anok snoozing by the fire, calling his name, barely avoiding the stick hitting his head as the dwarf woke, holding back a startled Airyl.

"It's you!" Anok snapped. "Make some bloody noise when you come in here will you."

"I did call your name."

"I was asleep, you blind?" Shaking his head Anok stifled a yawn and sighed. "Hips have been causing me trouble." He muttered by way of apology for his grumpiness.

"How are your knees?"

"Fine, that salve of yours works wonders, doesn't do anything for my hips though."

Jayden smiled as Anok rattled off a list of symptoms looking at him expectantly. "I can make you up something that will help, but first I came with news."

"Aye, heard you went off to the Deep Roads. Find what you were looking for?" He raised an eyebrow as Jayden explained everything including Paragon Caridin and the remaining golems returning with them.

Anok sat in silence for several long moments. "It doesn't seem possible."

"They will be here soon. Paragon Caridin thought it might be less of a shock if I told you first."

"They are coming here?"

"Yes, I …"

"Why didn't you say so. I need to get things ready. Come on lad make yourself useful. They will want somewhere to stay; we need to open up the old rooms."

Jayden found himself swept up in the Shapers rush, Airyl settling by the fire and pretending to be asleep.

Little over an hour later Shaper Anok stared up at Paragon Caridin and the golems with him and gripped his stick fiercely to disguise the tremble of his hand. He bowed and stepped back. "The Shaperate is yours."

" _No Shaper Anok it is not; however, we must discuss its future."_

"You wish it sealed?"

" _No. We must understand the past to avoid making the same mistakes in the future. I will never allow the secret of the Anvil's making to be revealed, but there is much about the past that should be known. We have time before we will be called to battle, I believe it is time for our stories to be recorded. We will need scribes and I have been told there will be no Shaper after you, this must be remedied."_

"Well I would imagine that will be easy to do with you standing there in the flesh so to speak. Well no point in you all just standing there, better come in. I've opened up the living quarters, but it's been a long time since these walls had golems staying. You will need to let me know what you need."

" _Thank you."_

Stepping back Anok almost held his breath as the procession of golems entered, nodding as the young human and wolf took their leave, offering him a gruff reminder of the invitation to come back after the Blight. Closing the door behind them Anok realised that things were going to shift in a world where tradition meant everything and his people did all they could to hold any change at bay.

 **xXx**

Heading for the main doors, Alistair and Serris accompanying him, Faren was surprised when Morrigan also joined them, the witch desperate for fresh air and the sun on her skin. He turned sharply as he heard his name, his hand going to the hilt of his sword, relaxing when he saw Rica hurrying towards him. He swallowed painfully, startled and grateful when she hugged him; realising that his fellow Wardens and Morrigan had moved away slightly, watchful, but giving them a private moment.

"Are you alright brother?"

"No not really, but things are the way they are."

"You killed the King." She whispered.

"Bastard deserved it."

"He did. I … I wish …"

"If the Queen keeps her word things should get better for you and mum and everyone else in Dust Town."

"And what of you brother?"

"I'm a Warden, I was never going to come back."

"The Queen did."

"She didn't kill the King. I have my life; I'll be grateful for that."

"Did you really love her?"

"I did, but none of that matters now." He took his coin pouch from his pocket putting it into her hand and closing her fingers around it. "It's not much, but I want you to have it."

"Faren …"

"Please Rica, it's all I can do for you now."

Blinking back tears Rica nodded, hugging him tightly before pulling back and forcing a smile. "Take care of yourself little brother."

"You too Rica." Heading to the surface Faren took a gulp of fresh air, pretending the tears were simply his eyes streaming from the bright sunlight. He felt Alistair's hand on his shoulder and reminded himself that he was part of something important and he was a survivor.

They moved off to check on the horses and find a suitable place to camp until the others joined them. None of them noticed the blond haired, tattooed elf watching from the trees, a calculating smile on his face.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	45. Return to Orzammar (Part II)

Despite the nightmare few months they had just lived through, when Sereda finished outlining all the support she would provide, Rathnal felt it had all been worth it. All of the golems would join them and they would have half of the dwarven army, a damn sight more than Trian was offering. Not only that, Branka had also agreed to share the schematics of the armour she had created. Jayden had suggested sending a copy to the blacksmiths of each Teyrn, Arling and Bannorn as soon as possible along with coin to enable them to start making the armour for those soldiers in their area and while he agreed it was a good idea, it something the King and Fergus would have to agree to given the coin would have to come from them, or more likely from the supply at Haven Jayden had brought back with him. He leaned back into the chair, they were one step closer to having an army to face the Archdemon, but they were still a long way from being ready and he dreaded facing the creature again.

 **xXx**

Desperate to feel useful while the Wardens were meeting with the Queen and Paragons, Delilah, Leliana and Theron had taken themselves off to the market to get supplies. Delilah had hoped Jayden would accompany them, but he was also attending the meeting. They took their time, Theron seeming particularly interested in the weapons and armour, while they looked over every stall before concentrating on the extensive list Rathnal had given them. Delilah held the coin purse which had been replenished from the supply kept at the compound, but Rathnal was eager that they get a good price for everything they purchased. She frowned slightly, catching Leliana's arm. "Is that a dwarven Brother?"

Turning Leliana raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It would seem so, though I had no idea there were dwarven Brothers. It is an encouraging sign. Shall we speak to him?"

Nodding Delilah quickly told Theron where they were going, gratified when he agreed to ensure all of the supplies were delivered to the compound.

Seeing the two human women approaching Brother Burkel smiled warmly. "Maker's blessings on you sisters."

"May his Divine spirit always light your way." They chorused.

"Ah, it's a great pleasure to meet fellow believers. I'm Brother Burkel of the Redcliffe Chantry, returned to my ancestor's land to spread the Chant of Light. I'm petitioning to open a Chantry in Orzammar."

"That sounds wonderful." Leliana stated in delight.

"I'm glad you agree. However, the Shaperate controls changes in Orzammar's structure and society. I need the Shaper of Memories permission to open a prayer meeting. So far I have not been received positively."

Delilah could barely hold in her excitement. "We know someone who could speak to the Shaperate on your behalf. I am sure he would be happy to do so."

"Indeed, if this Chantry could help just one person as much as it helped me, it's worth any trouble." Leliana stated, feeling sure this would be at least one way to help the Castless.

"Any help would be wonderful. I see the Maker's hand on your shoulders, guiding you always. Please let me know as soon as you've heard anything."

"Of course, Brother Burkel." Delilah beamed happily. "I will go and speak to my … friend immediately. I am sure we will have this sorted out by the end of the day."

"Wonderful, go in the Maker's light sisters."

 **xXx**

Humming happily to herself, Delilah hurried through the Compound, with Jayden being on friendly terms with Shaper Selac she believed he would be able to get the Brother the permission he needed without too much trouble. She hovered at the door as the meeting was drawn to a close, a satisfied expression on both Rathnal and Sereda's faces. Sereda's return to the role she was destined to have made Delilah think about fate. Would the Queen, Sereda would become, be different from the Queen she would have been had she never been exiled? She had already sacrificed love for duty and a worm of fear had buried deep within her. During their time in the Deep Roads Jayden had become openly affectionate towards her. She had wanted this of course, but still she remained afraid that her father's actions would drive a wedge in the future she hoped they were forging together. Jayden would be Teyrn one day and like Sereda, she wondered how different he would be had he not been taken from his life and forced to be someone else. The soldier he was, was ingrained deep within him now, but perhaps that would always have been so in some form given his father. She saw a strength in Sereda as she had taken up the mantle of Queen, accepting duty and willing to sacrifice everything for her people. Jayden had that same trait and it terrified her. She couldn't help but think of her father's commands that she endear herself to her betrothed. She remembered the boy he was, comparing him to the man he had become. Of all his trials and adventures one thing she knew for certain, he had been and was blessed by Holy Andraste, though she would hesitate to ever say such a thing to him, his belief was certainly not aligned with hers. Yet her self-imposed mission for the dwarven Brother would surely be as important to him as it was to her because of his experiences at Haven. She headed into the room linking Jayden's arm smiling broadly. "I have just had the most fascinating conversation with a dwarven Brother who is desperate to spread the Chant of Light here in Orzammar."

"Really? I didn't know there were any dwarven Brothers."

"Brother Burkel is truly devoted to the Maker and we must help him!" Delilah's eyes were alight with religious righteousness.

"Delilah it isn't our place to …"

"Of course it is! It is the duty of every child of the Maker to help spread the Chant of Light."

Jayden became uncomfortably aware that all present were watching him and he could feel the growing agitation of the dwarves.

"All he wants to do is to be able to set up a Chantry, but he is having no luck despite his efforts." Delilah continued surprisingly oblivious to the growing tension in the room. "He needs our help. He suggested we speak to the Shaper of Memories and I thought since you were on friendly terms with Shaper Selac you could convince him."

"I can't do that." Jayden stated firmly.

Taking her arm from his Delilah planted her hands on her hips. "And why not exactly? It is our duty to …"

"If Brother Burkel's wish is to set up a Chantry in Orzammar then that is his path, but I will not be helping him. I have no inclination to be part of forcing a religion onto anyone; particularly one that sees humans as superior to all other races."

Delilah's eyes narrowed. "All who turn to the Chant of Light are equal in the Makers eyes."

"I do not doubt that, but they are not equal in the eyes of the Chantry and that is who they have to deal with!"

"I cannot believe you of all people would not think this is important."

"Why me of all people? Just because I know the Chant of Light doesn't mean I agree with it!"

Delilah took an involuntary step back looking as though she had been slapped in the face. "Holy Andraste came to you, she healed you!"

"Holy Andraste isn't the Chant of Light, which by the way has been changed to suit those with the power to change it. Nor is She the Chantry!"

Delilah drew herself up with all the religious fervour burning within her. "Then I shall help Brother Burkel without you. Holy Andraste would be ashamed of you!" Turning on her heel she stormed out.

Letting out a rush of breath Jayden rubbed his neck in embarrassment turning to the still silent audience. "Right then, that's my life going to be made a nightmare."

Sereda met his gaze and smiled warmly. "Thank you Will; for reminding Lady Delilah that the Maker is not for everyone, even if she did not listen. There are some changes even I am not prepared to make."

"You know you are the Queen; you could have helped me."

"I thought you did rather well by yourself and it will blow over. Whatever Delilah says she adores you." She chuckled at his disbelieving look, but turned to Oghren. "Perhaps it would be wise to find out more about this Brother Burkel, discreetly of course. That he is here at all is odd given my brothers rule."

Oghren shifted his axe and nodded. "Consider it done your Majesty."

 **xXx**

Finally, with a moment to himself after the turbulent and unexpected events of the last few days, Shaper Selac hurried through the Diamond District towards the Warden Compound. He silently prayed he did not bump into the two human women who had tried to convince him to allow Brother Burkel to set up a chantry. It was a preposterous notion and he had dismissed it as quickly and politely as he had been able. They were persistent, however and he found himself relieved they were to leave with the Wardens the following day. However, there was an unfortunate matter that needed to be dealt with before that. He reached the Wardens compound a little out of breath nodding gratefully as he was allowed in, Warden Rinna fetching the Captain at his request. He gave a hurried smile when moments later he entered the common room where he had been asked to wait. "William dear lad, glad I am you survived, but pleasantries must be observed later. The matter you asked me to attend to for you. Well King Trian caught wind of the request and the gold involved. He confiscated the gold and threw Master Gifren into a cell."

"Why?"

"He said he was conspiring with traitors."

"This is ridiculous. Well I'm sure Queen Sereda will let him out."

"Just so, I am hoping the same. I thought we should meet with her together; we have to hurry if we are to make the audience."

"Of course." A short time later they were led to the audience chamber, Sereda sitting on the throne looking slightly harassed.

"Will, Shaper Selac, what can I do for you, I was told it was urgent." She sighed deeply when Selac finished his explanation. "I will have Master Gifren and the coin released at once." She frowned as the Guard Captain leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, her fists clenched in frustration. "I have been informed that Master Gifren unfortunately lost his life in the cell, I will need to find out if he has any family. I'm sorry Will, I know how important communication is. I will have the coin returned to you immediately."

Jayden nodded running his fingers through his hair turning to Selac. "I'm sorry about Master Gilfen."

"He was a miserable sod, but he didn't deserve to end his days in a cell." Sighing softly the Shaper took his leave.

Leaving the throne when a guard brought the coin Sereda moved across the room to where Jayden was waiting. "When you said we would have to find a way to make me Queen I never imagined a way of that being possible."

"I certainly never imagined this. Once we defeat the Blight, I think we should talk about support from the surface to help you retake the Deep Roads, that will benefit us all and with a preventative and a cure, well there is no excuse not to."

"We shall see if others think as you do, but there is much to do before then."

"Speaking of much to do, there is something I would like to discuss with you in private if you have time."

Curiosity piqued Sereda nodded and led him to a small antechamber. "What is it?" She listened in surprise as he explained about the dwarven gateways, their locations in Valammar at Redcliffe, Gwaren and the Ruins of Hedrun Thaig at the Storm Coast and how he could activate them. "You are full of surprises Will, but why are you telling me this now?"

"It seems likely that Redcliffe is going to have too many refugees to handle before long and the gateways could help get people to Gwaren or the northern coast. It would also enable soldiers to head north without being seen by Howe's men."

"You think Lord Fergus intends to retake Highever before a Landsmeet?"

"I think he may need to; we need the communication crystal. I was hoping you would give your permission to enable us to use them."

Sereda slowly sat down. "And if I do not give permission?"

"Then I won't tell anyone about them, which is why I am asking you this in private and I didn't bring it up at the meeting. However, I beg you to consider the benefits. I would explain to all who travel them that you have given permission to use the gateways. The refugees will remember that. If soldiers and supplies can move through then the King and nobility will remember that. When Orzammar requests aid from Ferelden to help deal with the remaining Darkspawn and take back the Thaigs, there is more chance of getting all the support you will need."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since I learnt of their existence, but you only just became Queen."

"And when the Blight is over?"

"Well once the Thaigs are retaken they will be under dwarven protection again and you will remain in control of who uses them. I suspect your runecrafters can create a runestone to make them work and they can be used for their original purpose to aid with trade."

"I won't forget you came to me with this first Will rather than just using them. I will have a declaration penned giving my permission for their use during the Blight. You and I will come to other arrangements regarding your use of your own runestones after the Blight. I hope that is acceptable."

Jayden beamed. "Very your Majesty."

Smiling Sereda clasped his arm. "Then good luck and I will have the document with you before you leave. I hope we see each other again soon."

"And you Queen Sereda." Jayden bowed deeply much to Sereda's amusement and took his leave hurrying back to the Warden Compound to use to runestone to contact Rainesfere. He found Rathnal in the study activating the runestone hearing Fergus and smiling as he heard Ellowyn in the background. He nodded to Rathnal who gave the update on Sereda becoming Queen which led to a stunned silence that Jayden quickly made use of. "Unfortunately, the rune crafter here died while were in the Deep Roads, in very unfortunate circumstances. If we can somehow find Sandal he could help, failing that we need to retake Highever."

" _Just like that."_ Fergus muttered.

"Has there been no word from Bann Alfstanna?"

" _Nothing, it is … frustrating. We will discuss it further when you return. I assume you are returning now?"_

Jayden bit back his impatience, determined that more communication crystals would be commissioned whatever the cost.

Rathnal leaned closer to the runestone. "I intend to leave tomorrow; we have done all we can here."

" _Good. We look forward to your return to Rainesfere."_

 **xXx**

Having made sure everything was prepared for their departure the following morning, Rathnal made his way to the palace, smiling when he was shown into a private audience chamber, Sereda standing by the fire a wad of papers in her hand. It was not an official meeting, more a last conversation between friends about to part.

"So much to do." Sereda stated smiling as he entered and gesturing to a comfortable seat.

"But now you can do so much." Rathnal stated returning her smile.

"Indeed. First of course is dealing with the Blight, but then I need to find a way to save my people. Bringing the Castless and Surfacers back into our society is a dream I thought might never be realised, but it will not be an easy road and even together we are so few. There are fewer births each year and I fear there is no way to change that."

"What about mages, maybe they could help?"

"I am not sure they can help anyone right now."

"Fair enough, but Ferelden isn't the only Circle and there are many mages skilled in the healing arts. Some of them must have studied fertility and if not I'm sure they would."

"What could we offer? I am not about to put demands on the lyrium trade."

Rathnal glanced at the flames thoughtfully before smiling.

"What?" Sereda demanded.

"What about Dagna?"

"You mean the girl from the smith cast?"

"Exactly. She was desperate to go to the Circle and she talked about a knowledge share."

"I cannot just send a smith girl off to a Circle."

"Can't you?"

Sereda frowned at his smile, before an idea began to form. "However, if I was to send an Ambassador to the Circle, assign her guards to show she is valued and protected that would hold more weight. She clearly has smithing skills she is eager to share and while she is researching her own interests, she could perhaps look into specific research for us."

Rathnal smiled. "Excellent idea your Majesty."

Laughing Sereda leaned over and gently squeezed his hand. "Oh, Rath I am going to miss you." Filling two goblets with wine she hummed thoughtfully. "Her father may be an issue, but as long as the Shaperate do not throw up too many blocks, the surface will no longer be an exile and she will be an Ambassador, perhaps he will be amenable."

"You are the Queen." Rathnal gently pointed out taking a sip of the wine.

"Indeed I am. That is going to take some getting used to." She met his gaze. "You intend to leave tomorrow?"

"We need to get to Rainesfere and meet up with the others, we still have the Dalish to find, though hopefully Theron will be able to help there."

"Indeed, I believe he will be a most useful ally."

"I hope so."

"Will spoke to me about gaining surface support to retake the Thaigs after the Blight, but it got me thinking. The more people who take the preventative and the cure, surely that will affect those who can become Wardens?"

"The current thinking is no, given the Joining includes the addition of Archdemon blood. Avernus is looking into it."

Sereda nodded thoughtfully. "Good, I would be grateful if you keep me informed and once the Blight is over, we will need to look at having Wardens based here again."

"We will, but let's focus on the Archdemon first, nothing else matters because if we fail to kill it there won't be anything left."

"Rath I … I know this sounds foolish, but please do your best to keep Faren safe."

"He will be as safe as any of us Sereda, but in these times I fear that doesn't mean much."

"True enough. Very well then, I will await word from you. The army will be ready whenever you need us."

Rathnal raised an eyebrow. "Will you be joining them?"

"That would be my preference, but I imagine there will be opposition." She smiled grimly. "I suppose it depends on how many of the Deshyrs want me dead."

Shivering Rathnal put down the drink. "Then watch your back Sereda and keep people you trust near you." He stood. "Just a suggestion, but I would speak to Dagna as soon as possible, assuming she hasn't already left that is, she was very eager."

Nodding Sereda stood and clasped his arm. "Stay safe Commander."

"You too your Majesty."

 **xXx**

Once the Wardens had departed Orzammar, Sereda summoned Dagna and her father, studying the pair; Dagna gazing at her in awe, her father beside her, stiff and uncertain. Sereda leaned forward. "It has come to my attention Dagna via the Warden Commander, that you have an interest in the Circle."

"It is something I am trying to dissuade her from." Janar stated quickly. "I've told her it's foolishness."

"Ah that is a shame. Having spent time on the surface and in the company of mages I have come to see how useful magic is, but I have no understanding of it and of course there has never been a dwarf who could actually do it. I did wonder however if by understanding the principles and practicalities of magic there may be a way to replicate the effects in our own craft." She could barely keep a neutral face as Dagna started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That's exactly what I want to look into your Majesty. A true exchange of information can only lead to greater knowledge and crafting advancements."

Sereda glanced to Janar. "I have need of an Ambassador to go to the Circle to see if this is possible. What say you Janar? Your daughter certainly has the interest and enthusiasm I need for this task."

Janar stared at the Queen and then his daughter. "But she will have to go to the surface." He whispered; his eyes wide with horror.

"Indeed and she will be allowed to return."

Janar stared at the Queen dumbstruck, he had heard of course of the changes she intended, but he had not believed them.

"The world is changing Janar and if our people are to survive, we must change with it. I want the mages to look at our fertility rates and see if there is any way to help us, exchanging aspects of our crafting with them would seem the logical trade and your daughter is highly skilled, you taught her well." She almost smiled as his chest visibly puffed up. "Well then Janar, what say you to Dagna becoming my Ambassador to the magical community?"

"I would prefer her to stay here your Majesty the surface is no place for us." He sighed softly as Dagna's face fell. "But I was blessed with a child, many are not so fortunate in these times and if the mages can help, well I suppose we have to find out. I … I will not object if you think it best." He gasped as Dagna hugged him tightly.

"She will be protected in her journey, I will send warriors with her to see her safely to the Circle, once the Blight is over of course. Until then Dagna I suggest you prepare yourself; as Ambassader I expect you to represent Orzammar in the appropriate way. You will spend time with Shaper Selac in preparation."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Dagna beamed happily barely able to contain her excitement, her dream was coming true in a way she had never expected.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	46. Into the Mountains

Hit by a particularly vicious crosswind Morrigan dived down and settled on a tree branch ruffling her feathers. She had initially intended to ride with Jayden on Luna when they had left Orzammar, but Delilah was apparently not speaking to him over some foolish Chantry business so she did not think her presence would bother the noble. Morrigan had come to realise she enjoyed annoying the young woman, getting under her skin seemed as easy as the most basic spell. She was careful not to go too far not wanting to alienate Jayden, but she could not deny that it irked her when he spent time with Delilah or gave her attention and affection as she did not trust her. Alistair had actually had the gall to ask her if she had a thing for Jayden and her look of contempt was enough to have him leave her presence immediately. In truth she could see beneath the woman Delilah portrayed to the hard edge beneath. Of course, that hard edge was practical and the match was an excellent one for Delilah. An increase in status and power was something Morrigan understood well enough and had it concerned anyone else she would see it as logical and strategic, but this concerned her best friend, one of the very few she had and irrational as it was, Delilah stirred her more petty side like little else. It also stuck in her throat that he had stopped looking for ways out of his betrothal, now accepting it as inevitable and she assumed trying to persuade himself he was happy about it. She wished for their time in the Wilds again, before any glimpse of the Blight had snatched that simple and as she realised now, happy life from them.

So instead she had decided to scout ahead, but she did not find her usual peace in raven form, she had enough worries of her own to consider. Her mother could be watching, following, waiting to snatch her up, but that would be foolish given the reason she had been sent. She suspected her Mother would wait until the Archdemon was slain before attempting to claim her. Perhaps she believed the journey would make her stronger both in herself and in her magic, perhaps she would wait until the task she had given her was fulfilled in its entirety and then take her body for her own. She tried to still the chaos in her mind, to clearly think through the ways to escape her mother's clutches. Momentarily she thought about the child her Mother clearly wanted so badly, but the idea of abandoning the child to her Mother made her grow cold. Morrigan was irritated at her shiver of fear. _You will not have me Mother, this I swear._

Drawn from her thoughts by the sound of voices Morrigan's sharp sight picked out several men on the road ahead in what appeared to be a poor attempt to hide. Fluttering onto a closer branch she counted eight all together, the young man behind the column the farthest away was a mage feeling the tingle of magic as a flurry of snow began. He was either skilled in building up storms to appear natural, or poor at creating them, but Morrigan saw no point in taking chances. The others appeared to be warriors, but there was nothing special in either their weapons or armour, in fact most looked in poor condition. Simple bandits perhaps, but whatever they were they were in their way. Heading back to the group she flew around them to alert them it was her and then transformed within the trees to avoid alarming the horses.

Rathnal halted the group looking at her in concern, seeing the snowfall start up ahead. "Problem?"

"A pathetic attempt at an ambush, however 'tis worth being cautious. I counted eight and one is a mage, the snow is his doing."

"As if we haven't had enough to deal with." Alistair muttered; glancing to Rinna as she nudged him.

"Come on Ali, let's have a little fun."

Her smile was so mischievous he couldn't help smiling. "Are you thinking helpless travellers?"

"Well it's only fair they believe they stand a chance." Faren grinned.

Snorting Sten clenched his fists eager to have these new fools out of their way.

Rathnal shook his head but smiled. "Let's not assume anything, they may appear easy to take down but appearances can be deceptive and we have no idea of their motives." He glanced at Theron. "I would appreciate your assistance if you feel up to it. I have seen few with your skill with a bow."

"You should see me pick a lock. I will head to higher ground and give you cover fire."

Glancing to Morrigan, Serris gave a mischievous smile. "Shall we deal with the mage?"

"T'would be a pleasure." The smirk enhancing the gleam in her eyes.

Rathnal glanced to Delilah. "Perhaps it would be sensible if you hold back until we determine who they are."

"I can fight."

"I am aware of that, however that is my decision."

"As you wish Warden Commander."

"Will stay with her." He caught Delilah's less than happy look. "I suggest you put aside your personal issues until we determine the extent of this threat."

Flushing Delilah simply nodded.

Jayden glanced back the way they had come. "We can head up to that ridge, it will have a good vantage point and there is enough coverage we will be concealed."

"Do it."

Delilah frowned but allowed Jayden to guide her further back taking the horses with them tying the reins to branches before heading to higher ground, Airyl darting ahead of them. "More bandits?"

"They could be simple bandits looking to make some easy coin, but something is off, not many common bandits have a mage with them." He turned sharply as Airyl growled as she sniffed the air, before she whimpered and collapsed to the ground. "Airyl!" Slipping in the snow he dropped to his knees beside her paling as he saw the dart. "Delilah it's a trap!" He got to his feet unsheathing his sword, hissing and clutching his neck at the sharp pain, seeing Delilah clutch her own neck before falling to her knees. Pulling out the dart he stumbled to her side, catching her as she collapsed unconscious. Feeling the world spin Jayden struggled to keep a hold on his sword, looking up at the elven man approaching them. "Who are you?" He snarled.

"My name is of no consequence, but my purpose, well I have a contract and you two are the lucky ones of your group, my employer wishes you both returned to Denerim, alive as it happens. The others however are not so lucky."

Jayden hissed as he felt another sharp pain, looking up at the elf with rage in his eyes, unable to move.

"My apologies for the headache you will have when you wake, it cannot be helped with two doses, but it seems your reputation for endurance is well founded." He smiled as Jayden collapsed unconscious. Signalling to the man who had fired the darts, two others appearing with him, he watched as they bound their captive's wrists behind them and then put them on horses. "Take them to the hunters hut, I will come for them once the rest are dealt with. Ride swiftly there will be a true storm before much longer your mage warned. If I cannot make it through the storm I will arrive tomorrow. Use more of the drug only if necessary, but be cautious, particularly of the Captain." He watched them leave before turning and slipping down the bank freeing the horses and sending them back towards Orzammar. He smirked at the sound of fighting ahead. "Now to the fun part."

 **xXx**

Sweat dripping down her back, Rinna maintained her stance back to back with Rathnal feeling as though they had been fighting for an eternity. The shabby armour of those lying in wait for them turned out to be cleverly crafted to appear that way and the men were swift, strong and skilled, their skill set matching that of the group. This was an elite team with only one goal, their deaths. She hissed in pain as a blade slid across her arm, pulling back swiftly enough to avoid serious damage, but they were all tiring. The lightning and explosions of force magic that belonged to Morrigan and Serris were becoming less frequent, whoever their mage was, he was powerful to stand alone for so long against both women. She stared startled as an arrow tore through the throat of the man attacking her, glancing to the ridge, while she could not see Theron, she was glad of his presence. She caught Rathnal's signal as his own assailant hit the ground unmoving and they raced over to Faren and Alistair who had taken down another two of the men, though not without injury themselves. Sten was bleeding badly from his head and arm, though he seemed not to notice, wielding Asala as effortlessly as when the fight had first begun. Leliana was combatting two dual fighters, one hitting the ground with two arrows in his back, the dagger he was about to use on her falling uselessly to the ground. Gasping Leliana grabbed a lower tree branch which gave her enough elevation to drive her feet into her attackers chest sending him stumbling back. As he hit the ground, she leapt on him drawing her blade across his throat. Rinna turned at Alistair's warning shout, freezing as she saw her attacker. "Zev!"

Zevran felt his world tilt, Rinna was right in front of him; fate it seemed had brought them back together. He opened his mouth to speak, a gasp of pain leaving his lips as his skull seemed to explode. As he collapsed to his knees, his vision darkening, he saw Rinna put herself between him and the Qunari.

"Sten stop!" Rinna gasped. "I know him!" She turned to Rathnal as he approached, the others beginning to join them, the rest of Zevran's men dead.

"What in the Void Rinna!" Rathnal snapped, wiping blood and sweat from his face.

"Rath please, this is Zev."

"Who in the Void is Zev?" Alistair demanded as Rathnal paled.

"A Crow." Rathnal muttered.

"He was my partner." Swallowing Rinna met Rathnal's gaze seeing his thoughts as though he was speaking. "Please I just want to know why he is here, why he attacked us."

"Well that explains his men." Serris muttered beginning to heal the gash on Alistair's leg, Morrigan tending to a reluctant Sten. "That mage was probably the strongest apostate I have come up against. I am not sure I would have bested him if Morrigan and I were not working together."

Rathnal glanced up as Theron joined them, looking anxious. "What is it Theron?"

"I expected to see Will and Lady Delilah down here; I saw no sign of them on the ridge opposite mine."

A frown creasing his brow, Rathnal suddenly paled. "The fight was a damn distraction. Wake him up! Now!"

"I will do it." Rinna muttered grabbing a vial from her pack and putting it to Zevran's nose. She knew that look in Rathnal's eyes, he would travel the Fade itself to save his friend and harming Zevran to find out where he was, she doubted he would think twice.

Wrinkling his nose and groaning loudly Zevran slowly forced his eyes to open. "Rinna." He whispered. It was true, she was real and here. He felt a dull ache in his heart at her smile, before the Warden Commander was pulling her away.

Glancing to Rinna, Rathnal met her pleading look and forced himself to turn his attention to the assassin at his feet. There was no way he was going to let Rinna's former lover sense any weakness and he had to be careful about what he said if they were to discover Jayden and Delilah's fate. "You are alive only so long as you are useful." He stated coldly. "I know you are a Crow. You will tell me everything you know about the contract you were sent to fulfil."

"That is easy enough." Zevran offered a smile that clearly did not impress the Commander one bit. He let the smile fade and sat up slightly, raising an eyebrow at the blades that suddenly surrounded him. "Easy my friends, I cannot tell the Commander what he requires if I am dead." He turned his attention back to Rathnal. "I was brought here with the sole purpose of retrieving Lady Delilah Howe and Captain William. There was of course to be no witnesses." He glanced at Rinna. "Your appearance is different enough to fool most and I did not expect to find you in their number, you were a … surprise."

"Zev where are Will and Delilah?"

"I had some of the men take them to a hunters hut further up the mountain. They will wait until I get there, I could not afford to have either harmed in the fighting. That is why this had to be done now ... before you got any further."

"How in the Void did you capture them?" Alistair demanded.

"A sleeping potion delivered by dart. I did not take the Captain's reputation lightly, luckily as it turned out given it took two darts to stop him, such rage in his eyes." Zevran forced a chuckle to ease his own nerves, the Commander looked a heartbeat from killing him. "You need not fear, I gave instructions for them to be kept safe."

"You are going to take us to this hut." Rathnal snarled.

"As you wish, but it would seem the weather is against us." He nodded further up the mountain where the snow storm could be seen. "We would not make it."

Rathnal growled in frustration. "Then how do you know your men will?"

"They have horses and a head start. I am afraid I sent your horses back towards Orzammar. You did make it very easy for me Commander." Zevran purred. "Separating the two people I needed alive from the rest of the group."

"Who took out the contract?" Rathnal demanded, feeling dread twist his gut.

"A rather unpleasant fellow in the capital; Lady Delilah's father I believe. He seemed most eager to have her returned to him."

"He is proving to be quite the problem." Serris muttered. "Crows do not break their contracts and are usually discrete, why are you telling us this?"

"I was not paid for silence." Zevran smirked slightly.

"Was General Loghain aware of this contract?" Alistair asked cautiously, afraid of what it would mean if he was.

"I cannot say for certain, but I was never in his presence."

"We will have to wait out this storm then we will go to this hut and you better pray they are not hurt." Rathnal hesitated a moment. "What did you do with Airyl?"

"Ah the wolf. Sleeping only, a single dart was enough to incapacitate it."

"I will find her." Morrigan snarled.

Swallowing uneasily at the predatory look that chilled him to the bone, Zevran gestured with a nod towards the ridge. "You will find her up there." He paled as Morrigan took the form of a raven, Serris swiftly following after her on foot. There was much he had not been told; it would appear.

Rathnal frowned. "Go with them Ali, they will need help bringing her down. Then we better make our way back to Orzammar, let's hope we can find our horses."

Rinna swallowed painfully as Zevran's wrists were tied behind his back, Theron and Sten flanking him. Zevran of course was taking everything in his stride, but he had no idea how dangerous her fellow Wardens were and Sten looked ready to crush him at a moment's notice.

"Can you manage him?" Rathnal asked cautiously.

Theron glanced at Zevran. "Do not worry, I know many ways to incapacitate someone, should he feel the urge to flee."

Zevran withheld the smile through supreme will not wanting to antagonise them. He had no doubt Theron could incapacitate him and he had no intention of fleeing, but it had been some time since he had been in the company of such interesting and skilled companions.

 **xXx**

Morrigan hissed out a curse as she transformed next to Airyl, quickly checking the wolf over. She turned to Serris as she dropped into the snow next to her. "She is sleeping only. Perhaps t'would be wise to allow her to wake naturally."

Feeling a rush of relief Serris nodded. "I agree, but we need to get her warmed up."

"Is she alright?" Alistair demanded catching up to them.

"Yes." Serris nodded. "Sleeping only, but lying in the snow isn't ideal. We need to get her back to the others."

With a grunt Alistair carefully lifted Airyl. "Damn she's heavier than she looks."

 **xXx**

The horses finally retrieved, Rathnal had ordered them to set camp near Orzammar in the cave Faren, Alistair, Serris and Morrigan had camped in. He had considered seeking shelter from the storm in the Compound within the city, but he did not want to take Zevran and despite Rinna's reassurances he would not try to escape, he could not trust him. He had taken far too much satisfaction in tying Zevran to huge roots that crossed one wall of the cave, before he made his usual report to Fergus saying only the storm had delayed them from leaving. He didn't see the sense in telling them of Delilah and Jayden; after all there was nothing they could do. He glanced at Alistair as he walked past for possibly the hundredth time. "Makers sake Ali sit down you are making my head spin."

"How can I just sit here and do nothing while he is drugged and kidnapped and of course Lady Delilah too."

"We don't have a choice Ali; we would never find the damn hut in this storm. We just need to wait it out. He will be fine. Probably playing Wicked Grace with his damn captors."

Alistair hesitated and forced a smile. "He might at that." Sighing he sat, his foot tapping restlessly on the ground.

"I was thinking, we could make a stop at Gwaren after we find a Dalish clan. Theron said we are most likely to find them in the Brecilian Forest, at least until later in the year and it isn't that far."

"Truly?"

"We can't stay long, but long enough to see our families." He returned Alistair's smile. "I wish I could free you from this, but I can't. Giving you a little time to see your wife, that I can do." He returned Alistair's delighted smile.

"Thank you Rath, I mean it. It means everything to me."

"I wanted to be a Warden, I thought that was how I could best help defeat the Blight. I was so proud when Duncan chose me, but it's been a nightmare and most days I wish I had never heard of the Wardens."

"I know you think you shouldn't be Commander, but I disagree. You make the hard choices when they need making and …"

"Duncan would have kept the Anvil." Rathnal whispered.

"Then I'm glad you are the Commander." Alistair squirmed slightly at Rathnal's look of misery.

"Look Rath I'm sorry I don't mean I wanted him to die or anything, but choosing the Anvil, well no good would ever have come from it."

"We are Wardens, we are supposed to do whatever it takes no matter the cost."

"We might have had to drink the blood of those soulless creatures." Alistair hissed. "But I am not giving up my soul because of it. We have to follow our conscience, or we are no better than the Darkspawn."

Smiling Rathnal nodded. "This isn't fair on you, but I really am glad you're with me." He glanced to Sten as the Qunari rose and filled a bowl of water. "That will be Airyl waking, Maker I hope he and Morrigan can keep her under control."

"He deserves his throat ripped out." Alistair muttered, his gaze locking on Airyl wondering how she would react.

Standing groggily Airyl took an uncertain step forward, shaking her head and whining softly.

"Easy." Sten stated kneeling down beside her, pushing a bowl of water towards her almost flinching at her look. "Drink, you go outside you will likely freeze in that storm."

Reluctantly Airyl drank until the bowl was empty, raising her head and sniffing the air, there was no scent of Jayden, but there was a scent she had picked up before the darkness. A low growl erupting from her throat, the grogginess lifting, she moved towards the scent, her muscles tensing, her teeth barring.

Swallowing uneasily Zevran tried to press himself as close to the wall as possible. A smile, compliment or humour would do nothing to dissuade this creature from ripping out his throat.

Glancing sharply to her right Airyl met Morrigan's piercing gaze as she knelt beside her, hesitating.

"While it would amuse me to watch you tear him apart you must restrain yourself; come the morning he will take us to Will."

Airyl turned back to Zevran, sat and tilted back her head, a blood curdling howl making everyone flinch and cover their ears. Zevran shrank back and closed his eyes; feeling her hot breath on his face he slowly opened his eyes, drawn into the blue eyes of the white wolf. At that moment he knew he had never experienced fear like it. His heart continued pounding brutally for some time after she moved away and joined Morrigan. Trembling slightly, he glanced up as Rinna knelt beside him.

"Airyl has a fiercely protective bond with Will, but as long as he is safe, she won't harm you."

"What is to stop him from ordering her to kill me?"

Faren smirked as he cleaned his blades. "Will would never do that; if he wants you dead, he will do it himself."

"Comforting."

Rinna sighed softly lowering her voice. "Why did you take this contract Zev, going up against Wardens …"

"Things changed when you left. I had to prove myself. Everyone believed I killed you both, it made me feared and hated." He met her softening gaze. "We do what we must to survive."

Rinna nodded thinking of her own decision to go to the Wardens for help. "Yes, we do. I never imagined seeing you again."

"Nor I you. You found a place with the Wardens then. Was it by consent or conscription?"

"Consent, I came to them for safety's sake, but yes, I have found a place with them." She met his searching gaze. "I have missed you."

"Of course, there are few as amazing as myself, but tell me, there is something between you and the Warden Commander, yes?"

Glancing to Rathnal, Rinna nodded. "We have given each other comfort in a dark time."

"Is it just comfort?" He sighed at her surprised look. "I suppose I have no right to ask such a thing."

"At first it was just comfort and he … he reminded me of you a little."

"And now?"

"I am not sure."

"I think he would like to see me dead."

"Well you did try to kill us."

"Business my dear Rinna, it was not personal."

"I understand that Zev, but he has not led our life, he does not see things the way we do and of course you kidnapped William."

Zevran looked at Rathnal thoughtfully. "Ah, they are special to each other."

"Not in that way, but they have a bond of friendship that was recently sorely tested and so he is more sensitive to any threats towards his friend."

"I assure you he will not be harmed."

"I hope not Zev, I will not let them harm you, but it will cost me dearly to intervene."

"Do not worry for me dear Rinna, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. I can be very charming."

"You need to be useful Zev; charm will get you nowhere with Rath."

"I am sure I can be most useful."

Rinna sighed at his smug grin, but couldn't help smiling. "I am sure you will be."

 **xXx**

A soft groan leaving her lips, Delilah slowly opened her eyes. She felt cold to the bone and realised the snow was falling thickly, her body tensing at the discomfort of being slung over a horse, her hands tied behind her back. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious but she doubted it had only been moments. She tried to discreetly look around her but recognised nothing of what she could see, snow and trees surrounding them. The horse was being led, an agitated voice demanding they hurry up. Heart pounding wildly, Delilah felt guilty about the rush of relief as the other horse was led closer to her and she saw Jayden, though he appeared to be unconscious. Forcing herself to relax, glad of the cloak over her, Delilah set to work undoing the knots of the rope tying her wrists, just as Jayden had taught her.

"Hurry up damn you!" Quin snarled. "We don't get paid if they freeze!"

"The horses are being bloody skittish with this weather." Eris snapped.

"It's not the weather." Tarin muttered glancing around fearfully.

"Shut up the pair of you!" Quin hissed. "I've had enough of your …" He hesitated as he heard a low growl. Scrambling back as a black shape loomed out of the snow.

Delilah froze at the terrible scream and the panic that followed, crying out in shock as the horse suddenly reared sending her slamming to the ground, hissing in pain as her thigh hit off a sharp rock. She scrambled to her feet her hands free, staring in horror as a huge creature tore out the throat of the horse she had been thrown from, dragging it off so fast it seemed a blur. She span around fear beating in her heart, seeing only two of the three men noting a trail of blood leading into the trees being covered by the snow fall. The two remaining men looked as terrified as she felt. She sucked in a sharp breath as the massive creature reappeared, it's russet fur and grey and black striping standing out in the snow. It moved so swiftly she could barely see as it took down one of the men dragging him away just as quickly, a terrified whimper leaving her lips as a slightly smaller creature grabbed the remaining man. She screamed as a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled backwards, her heart pounding until she realised she was with Jayden.

"Those are Red Lions." He whispered trying to ignore the brutal pounding of his head. "They are incredibly fast and we cannot outrun them if they catch our scent. The storm must have brought them down from the mountains, they aren't usually seen this low down."

"I heard those men talking of a hunter hut up ahead on the trail. Can we make it?"

"Follow me and be as quiet as you can."

Ignoring the pain of her leg she followed him as they crossed a small stream, sucking in a sharp breath at the icy water wondering if she would ever be warm again, struggling to get up the tree Jayden was urging her to climb she was shaking so badly, moving to a second and third while clinging precariously to the branches realising they were very close to a hut. Still they took what seemed to be a ridiculously long route, the weather becoming so bad they could barely see in front of them, but she said nothing until they were inside and the door was bolted.

"We should be safe here; it is sturdy enough to keep most predators outside should they find us, but hopefully we did enough for them to lose our scent, the storm is in our favour." He realised she was shivering painfully and gently pulled her into his arms realising how cold he was himself now they had stopped.

"You look in pain." Delilah stated in concern. "Are you injured?"

"Just a headache, probably courtesy of whatever they drugged us with. Nothing a little elfroot won't cure. You aren't feeling any ill effects, are you?" He felt relief as she shook her head. "I'll light a fire, get you warmed up."

"Is it safe to light a fire?"

"I don't think man or creature is going to see or smell the smoke in this storm and whoever those men were at least they provisioned the hut. We have everything we need to wait out this storm."

"What about the others?" Delilah whispered watching as he grimaced as he began chewing on the elfroot as he set about lighting a fire.

"Well I would imagine they made short work of whoever intended to ambush us and have found out whatever they can from them." Jayden forced a smile, while he believed his words were true, he was not so sure about the Antivan and while unconscious, Airyl had no way to defend herself and his heart was heavy with fear for her. He forced himself to concentrate on their present situation and moments later he had made a fire and drawn her closer to get the benefit of its heat. "We need to get out of these wet things, the last thing we need is to get sick." He passed Delilah a blanket and a long tunic he had rifled from the storeroom. "Just put everything over a chair to dry and leave your armour in the corner." Grabbing a pan Jayden headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Delilah demanded trying not to show her panic. "You cannot think to go out there!"

"We need water. There's plenty of snow we can melt, I will just be right outside." He smiled. "Change quickly you're soaking."

Delilah quickly got out of her armour and wet clothing, wincing at the large cut on her thigh. Pulling on the tunic and wrapping the blanket around herself she draped her clothes over the chair and settled near the fire. She couldn't help the rush of relief when he returned, nipping her lip and forcing herself not to look as he took off his armour and clothes putting them over a chair, flushing as she felt a surge of disappointment as he managed to find clothes for himself in the storage area.

"You're hurt."

"It happened when the horse reared."

Frowning Jayden went back to the storage area rooting through the bags before returning with a small jar of salve.

Delilah bit her lip hard as he gently cleaned the wound and applied the salve.

Glancing up Jayden winced. "Would you prefer to do this yourself?" Smiling slightly as she shook her head, he finished applying the salve and then stood. "I'll make us something to eat."

Glancing around her as he cooked and accepting the herbal tea, Delilah searched for something to talk about feeling foolish for having argued with him, but not yet ready to speak of it. "It is cosy I suppose."

Jayden chuckled softly. "It is. Outfit it with a bed, a bookshelf, full of books of course and I could be happy here."

Delilah raised an eyebrow. "You would be happy living in such simple accommodation?"

"Does that really surprise you?"

"I just ... I thought you might long for where you grew up."

"I'm a soldier, simple is my preference."

She gave him a slightly cheeky smile realising with some surprise he seemed to bear her no ill will for her anger with him. "So, is this your way of telling me our home will be like this?" Her smile widened at his laugh.

"I would hardly call my family home simple."

Delilah shifted slightly meeting his gaze. "It will be nice to live in Gwaren I think, though I never truly imagined living there."

"We don't have to go right away if you don't want to. We could have a simple ceremony and go north to Antiva, see those beautiful places Rinna and Serris are always talking about." A warm smile swept over his face.

"That sounds wonderful, but do you not wish to go back to Gwaren right away? You have been away for so long."

Sighing Jayden stared at his mug of tea. "In truth I think I'm afraid to go back. Exposing William as a lie …"

"William is not a lie." Delilah stated firmly. "You are William just as you are Jayden."

"I'm not sure others will think that."

"They will remember the boy you were and celebrate the man you are. How could they not?" She winced at his surprised look. "We may disagree at times, argue even, but that does not change my feelings for you and people are not fools, they will open their hearts to you, if nothing else believe that."

"How can you be so sure?"

Gently resting her hand over his heart Delilah gave him a loving smile. "Because to do such is as easy as breathing."

Smiling slightly Jayden turned away feeling a little embarrassed by the complement, seeing to their meal.

Accepting a bowl of stew, Delilah sighed contentedly, the warmth of the food gave her comfort and as always it was delicious.

 **xXx**

Clearing the dishes as Delilah snuggled under a blanket on her makeshift bed on the floor, Jayden tried to think of anything other than the way the firelight played over her hair and the fact that they were alone together.

Subtly glancing at him, Delilah realised the effect she was having on him, it was no less to the effect he was having on her. "We should get some sleep." She whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

Jayden glanced at the bedroll she had placed next to hers. "Maybe I should sleep on this side of the fire."

"It is cold even with the fire." She felt her cheeks burn and glanced at her hands, her heart hammering.

"True." Jayden stated gently, swallowing as she reached over and clasped his hand.

"I trust you."

Against his better judgement Jayden responded to the gentle, barely perceptible pull on his hand and lay on the bedroll next to her, sighing softly as she snuggled against him, pulling the blankets over them both. "Get some sleep." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Gently placing her head on his chest, Delilah let the steady beat of his heart drift her to sleep.

Jayden lay awake listening to the howling of the wind as the storm raged around them.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


	47. The Crow

Waking due to a drop in temperature Delilah turned seeing Jayden putting more wood on the fire, a worried expression on his face. Moving she sat behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Airyl will be well." She soothed, smiling slightly as his hands rested gently over her interlocked fingers.

"I hope so."

"She is as clever as a mabari and twice as fierce."

"True, but that damn dart left her as helpless as we were."

Inwardly sighing Delilah forced herself to say the one thing that she knew would truly soothe him. "Morrigan will be with her." She felt him relax, realising that as much as she detested the witch and the feeling was more than obviously mutual, she was a large part of Jayden's life, she supposed like an annoying sister and she would just have to find a way to live with that. Needing to clear the air and wanting to distract him, she nestled a little closer. "I am sorry I was so angry with you over Brother Burkel's request. It was foolish of me to react like that, but I just do not understand your refusal to help."

"I told you we have no right to force our beliefs onto others."

"But it would not be forcing our beliefs onto others, it would be offering them another option."

Jayden twisted so their eyes met. "You really believe that?"

"Of course."

Sighing softly, he turned back to the fire. "When my mom died, I went to the Chantry seeking … something. She told me I would always find someone to listen at the Chantry, but when I went, I overheard a conversation, whispers that my mom had died because she turned from the Maker and went to the Dalish for help. I was so angry I vowed I would never have anything to do with the Chantry again. It didn't quite work out that way of course. The idea of the Chantry as a place of solace, of protection, acceptance, peace and love is wonderful, but that isn't what happens Delilah. Humans are flawed and we taint the light the Maker gave us."

Delilah felt the lump swell in her throat and instead of speaking she pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"After being in Holy Andraste's presence I … it just didn't seem right somehow. I mean the Chantry has shut out all other races while expecting them to believe. The Chantry may have begun as being in service to the people, but now it is about power over them. It brings division not unity, discord instead of solace." He sighed deeply. "The Chantry sees other races as in need of saving, yet it was humans whose sin blackened the Golden City and brought the Blight upon all of us. The hypocrisy is suffocating."

"Have you thought that perhaps Brother Burkel is in his own way trying to change that? He said he is originally from the Chantry at Redcliffe and was given leave to bring the Chant of Light to Orzammar."

"I've never seen a dwarven Brother before, I thought only humans were made Brothers and how was a surface dwarf allowed to walk freely in Orzammar under King Trian's rule? How was he let in to begin with? You don't think it is the least bit suspicious? I mean do you have any idea what his true motivations are for wanting to set up a Chantry?"

"To be honest I had not thought about it so deeply. You think Sister Leliana and I should not have attempted to help him?"

"I just think had you succeeded there would have inevitably been trouble and if Brother Burkel is genuine, they would not have seen his faith at work, but the interference of humans. At least now should he actually succeed then it will be by his own doing and will not be shadowed by any human influence."

"You know you could have just said that at the time."

"Would you have listened?"

Delilah sighed. "Probably not. You know it occurs to me you really are a very suspicious man."

Jayden glanced at her startled, before he laughed softly, grateful that her arms remained wrapped around him. "I suppose I am."

"It is not a bad thing." She murmured, pressing her lips lightly to his neck, smiling at the slight tremble that moved through his body, pressing a light kiss to the other side of his neck, nipping her lip as she felt his thumbs softly begin to stroke her hands.

"Delilah …" Jayden whispered huskily as her lips moved to his ear, unable to stop himself from leaning back against her.

"Mmmm?"

"You are driving me crazy."

"Well if you were not so suspicious of dwarven Brothers we could perhaps have been married in Orzammar and then tonight, now we are finally alone, with no chance of interruptions …" She flushed as he turned, her stomach tightening as he gently caressed her cheek drawing her closer until their lips met, feeling her resolve melt, her heart beating wildly at the intensity of their kiss.

It took all of Jayden's will power to stop; drinking in her flushed cheeks, her eyes that told him she wanted more as much as he did.

Heart pounding Delilah gazed at him. "I … as a soldier I suppose you have had many women."

Startled Jayden pulled back slightly. "No, I …"

"I heard about the Pirate Queen." Delilah flushed looking away from him. "She is supposed to be very … experienced. I have never … I mean … I want to be fully with you, but we cannot, not until we are married, but there are other things …" She felt her blush deepen further. "I am sure she was very proficient at everything, but if you tell me what you like …" Suddenly ashamed she turned away from him, startled as she felt his chest at her back, his arms wrapping around her drawing her close, feeling the beat of his heart as fast as her own.

"I was never with Isabela; I won a game of Wicked Grace with her and she taught me some of her fighting style. I loved Lyra at the time and despite Isabela's many charms I wasn't interested in being intimate with her."

"Truly?" Delilah whispered, turning to look at him.

"Truly. I've only ever kissed two women, you and Lyra and it never went any further with Lyra."

Delilah turned in his arms. "So, when we do get married, I will be your first, just as you will be mine?"

Jayden was startled by the happiness in her expression. "Yes."

"I love you. I know it is not the same for you …" She hesitated as he gently cupped her cheek, feeling her breath hitch at the look in his eyes.

"You are brave, intelligent, resourceful and very beautiful. My affection for you is beyond anything I ever expected to feel, I realise now that my love with Lyra was an impossible dream, so much struggle and pain, always something getting in the way of us having a life together, with you … this feels real, easy almost." He sighed softly. "I'm dreadful at this."

"No." Delilah whispered. "It is easier, with Albert I knew my father would never allow it." She sighed softly. "Maybe Wynne is right and the forbidden fruit is the most tempting, but with you we are allowed to be together, allowed to build a life together and no-one will stop us. Well, once people realize who you are of course; until then I suppose we will have Wynne hounding us." She suddenly giggled nervously. "She will have a fit when she finds out we spent the night alone together."

"She isn't the only one. I will have Thomas, Cailan, Fergus and Teagan after my hide."

Pressing her hand to his chest Delilah smiled. "Well I would not wish that."

"I would imagine they will make assumptions about what happened here no matter what we say."

Kissing him gently Delilah smiled mischievously. "I am sure Wynne has some way of confirming my virtue is intact."

"I'm sure she does." Jayden murmured kissing her gently before forcing himself to pull away and grabbing his blanket he moved purposefully to the other side of the fire.

"Are you really going to sleep over there for the rest of the night?"

"How much self-control do you think I have?"

Smiling at his mischievous grin, Delilah settled down pulling the blanket around her, their gazes lingering on each other until finally sleep would no longer be denied.

 **xXx**

As sunlight filtered through the shutters Jayden stirred, smiling slightly as he gazed across at Delilah, her face peaceful in sleep. Getting to his feet he headed across the room and opened a shutter.

"Is the storm over?" Delilah murmured sleepily.

"It is and it's a beautiful sunrise." He smiled as Delilah joined him wrapping an arm around her waist. "I have something for you."

Delilah glanced curiously at the velvet pouch he placed in her hand.

"I wanted to give it to you while we were in Orzammar, but well we had that difference of opinion and …"

"And then I would not speak to you." Opening the pouch and retrieving its contents she gazed in awe. The necklace within was made up of squares of various metals linked together, tiny gems at the centre of each square, the metals woven tightly together to link them. "I have never seen anything like it, it is beautiful."

"There are runes of barrier, endurance and elemental protection woven into the metal and each gem enhances the power of the runes."

Smiling she ran her fingertips over the gems. "Practical as well."

"I just … I thought you might like it and I want you to be safe."

"I love it." Undoing the catch, she turned and pulled aside her hair. "Would you fasten it?" Biting her lip as his fingers gently brushed against her neck, she found the metal surprisingly warm against her skin. Turning she smiled. "Does it suit me?"

"I think so." He softly caressed her lips. "It makes your eyes sparkle."

Laughing Delilah nestled against him glancing out of the window, pulling back slightly and frowning. "There is something moving in those trees. Is that … sweet Maker it is a horse." She turned to Jayden realising he was already moving to put on his armour. "Be careful."

"Of course."

 **xXx**

Slowly heading over keeping his focus on the honey coloured mare who was panting rapidly and moving back and forward in agitation, Jayden stopped a short distance away, waiting for her to get used to his presence.

The mare pawed at the ground, her ears remaining pinned back, her muzzle tense.

Jayden remained where he was until her ears swivelled forward slightly and her attention focused on him. After another minute the mare took a hesitant step towards him sniffing the air. "Hey beautiful girl." He soothed softly. A brief glance told him there was a wound on her left flank. He slowly moved over to her projecting a calm soothing air.

The mare huffed softly, lowering her head slightly but still watching him, her ears swivelled forwards.

"Come on girl, I need to treat that wound." He stopped an arm's length away from her and remained where he was as she sniffed the air around him before lowering her head and nosing against his shoulder, allowing him to gently stroke her neck. "There we are, I'm not so bad." He grinned as she gently nudged his head. Continuing to gently stroke her, he made his way slowly to the wound, it was thankfully superficial, the saddle hanging off her had taken the brunt of the attack, the leather shredded by claws. He carefully loosened the remains of the saddle letting it fall to the ground, glancing around. "Come on girl, let's get you to safety so I can see to this wound." He continued to talk soothingly as he led her back to the hut and the makeshift stable. Once inside he cleaned the wound and applied a soothing salve, smiling at Delilah as she brought out food and water.

"Is she hurt?"

"Just a scratch thankfully, the saddle took the brunt of the attack. They must have had their fill if they didn't pursue her."

"Do you think they are still out there?"

"Probably, but they will hopefully still be sleeping off their large meal last night. So, I suggest we grab our things and get moving."

"But we have no idea where we actually are!"

"We head down, we will reach a road eventually. I don't want to be here when those lions start looking for their next meal."

Swallowing in panic Delilah nodded, hurrying back inside to get packed.

 **xXx**

Once everyone was awake, Leliana hurried to pack eager to begin the search for Lady Delilah and the Captain. It was not so much fear of their capture that motivated her, she suspected together they might have escaped their captors, but that meant they were alone in an intense situation and she feared what that might lead to.

"Relax Sister." Serris murmured smiling slightly. "We will find them soon enough."

"Yes, but will it be in time?"

Chuckling softly Serris picked up her pack. "I believe you fear more for Lady Delilah's virtue than their safety."

"Of course not, but it must be considered and it is the reason I am here."

"No-one could have foreseen this Sister; you cannot be blamed."

"I would not be so sure."

"Well I think Will is sensible enough to keep his hands to himself and I get the impression Lady Delilah can hold her own."

"Intense situations provoke intense emotions."

"You are assuming of course that they managed to slip their bonds and their captors and found somewhere to wait out the storm that was safe enough to enable an intimate encounter."

Shaking her head Leliana allowed a smile. "You are right of course. I am worrying about nothing."

Serris watched as Rathnal untied Zevran, Alistair's blade to his throat as he was hauled to his feet, his hands bound behind him. "Well I think we are ready to go rescue our missing Captain and Lady."

 **xXx**

Swearing under his breath Rathnal guided his horse through the thick snow covering their path. They had been traveling for nearly an hour and for the last ten minutes had barely made any progress. "Alright." He signalled for everyone to stop. "Isn't there a spell that could make this easier going?"

"I suppose I could melt some of the snow with a fire spell." Serris mused.

"Do it, I want to get them and be back on the road before nightfall."

Nodding Serris slipped from the horse gesturing for everyone to move out of the way. Summoning her magic, she channelled fire, grimacing as the melting snow began to soak into her boots. The trees were too close to chance doing it any other way. Ignoring the discomfort, she forged ahead making them a path relieved when the snow became a more manageable travelling level for the horses.

"Let's make up for lost time." Rathnal muttered glaring at Zevran who was on Rinna's horse, his hands bound behind him, in full view of Sten and Theron who were remaining behind them in case the assassin tried anything. They reached the rise and Rathnal signalled for them to stop. "I might have bloody known it." He muttered with a grin seeing Jayden leading a horse that Delilah was riding. "Guess they didn't need our help after all." He spurred his horse on, smiling as Airyl darted ahead of him.

Grinning as Airyl bounded towards him, Jayden hugged her fiercely, checking her over even as she jumped around him and rubbed herself against him. "Are you sure you're alright?" He grinned as she leapt up at him sending them both into the snow.

Slipping off his horse Alistair grinned as he grabbed Jayden, pulling him up and hugging him. "Damn you had me worried. Are you both alright?"

"We spent a lovely evening in a hunters hut in the mountains. Of course, that was after we woke from a drug induced sleep and evaded two red lions who killed the men who took us and all but this horse."

"Well we are thankful you are both in one piece." Rathnal stated, inwardly groaning as Jayden's expression darkened, his whole-body tensing. He only just grabbed his arm before he could move. "You need to stop and listen to me."

Jayden turned to him startled by the command. "But …"

"His name is Zevran, he's an Antivan Crow. He was sent by Howe to retrieve you and Lady Delilah. He is going to help us." He held his hand up at Jayden's incredulous look.

"You have got to be kidding."

"Look I know this isn't easy, I know you want to tear him apart right now, but he is proof of Howe's intent and the Cousland's need proof. Rumours that Teyrn Cousland was a traitor are beginning to take root. I don't like this either, not least because he is Rinna's former lover and I see the way she looks at him and I know she still loves him. Just stay away from him, please." He felt a rush of relief as Jayden's gaze softened slightly. "Come, the others will be glad to see you."

Looking up at Delilah, Jayden met her anxious gaze. "If he comes anywhere near you, I'll kill him truce or not."

Taking a deep breath Delilah gently squeezed his hand. "It will be alright." She remained calm as Morrigan moved to Jayden's side, holding her tongue only because she saw genuine concern in the witches' eyes. She couldn't help smiling as moments later he was checking over Luna who seemed as happy to see him as he was to see her, Airyl of course stuck to his side. They continued back down the mountain, Delilah casting the occasional look to the elven assassin her father had hired. She fingered the dagger at her belt, but it was not Zevran she imagined when she thought of using the blade, but her father. She was pulled out of her musing as Leliana moved her horse closer.

"Are you well my Lady?"

"I am thank you Sister." Delilah sighed at her searching look, keeping her voice low so they would not be overheard. "My virtue is intact; William was a perfect gentleman."

Leliana smiled slightly to hide her relief. "But you almost wish he had not been."

Flushing Delilah sighed. "Is that so surprising?"

"You became closer in the Deep Roads, that was obvious and perhaps I was remiss not to interfere more than I did, but you understand the trouble this would cause for you both should it go any further. This is the surface and the affection allowed to you in the Deep Roads …"

"I love him." Delilah interrupted softly. "And I intend to marry him." She almost smiled at Leliana's startled look. "Do not worry Sister, I know what I am doing."

 **xXx**

Setting up camp as the last of the sun's rays vanished, Rinna moved over to Rathnal. "How long do you intend to treat Zev as a prisoner?"

"Rinna, he is a prisoner."

"He is now an ally. You need to start treating him like one." She sighed at his stunned expression. "Rath …"

"You expect me to just let him walk freely around the camp! He's a damn assassin!"

"So am I!" Rinna hissed.

"You are a Warden!" Rathnal countered angrily. "He has no reason to keep his word if we free him; he will melt into the bloody shadows and we do enough looking over our shoulder as it is. He was going to kill us Rinna. That might not bother you, but it bothers me."

"Perhaps I can help." Serris stated softly, smiling as they both jumped. "I can set a ward which he will not be able to pass through."

"He could still kill us in our sleep." Rathnal grumbled.

"I think Zevran is sincere in his declaration to aid us and should he misstep we shall deal with him accordingly."

Sighing Rathnal glared at Zevran, his anger boiling at his smug smile. "Fine set the ward, but the first hint he means to harm anyone …"

Rinna gave a delighted smile and hurried over to Zevran.

Clenching his fists, Rathnal moved over to the others to explain what was happening, giving no-one the chance to question him.

 **xXx**

As the evening meal was cooking, a now free Zevran cautiously approached his former captives smiling warmly and extending his hand towards the Captain. "No hard feelings?"

Returning his smile Jayden stood and stretched out his hand gripping Zevran's; his other fist slamming hard into Zevran's jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Rathnal grabbed Rinna's arm as she moved to intervene. "You were supposed to tell him to stay away from them! What in the Void did he think would happen?"

"Zev wants to clean the slate now he is on our side; Will needs to give him a chance."

"Good luck with that, being drugged and kidnapped isn't exactly a recipe for civility."

Biting her lip Rinna continued to watch anxiously.

Rubbing his jaw Zevran felt it was a good idea to stay down, for the moment at least. "I suppose I deserved that."

Jayden hunkered down next to him; his expression neutral. "Crows don't break contracts and I don't think even the request of a former lover would sway you in that regard."

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "That is true, but Rinna has been persuasive in her argument."

"Persuasive enough to have you turn your back on the Crows? If you betray them, they will come for you unless they think you are dead." He narrowed his eyes. "You're going to fake your death, or become a Warden?"

"Perhaps, but there has as yet been no real discussion. However, there is a matter that must be taken care of. If I do not fulfil the contract another will."

"How long do we have before another Crow is sent?"

"That depends." He swallowed nervously as Jayden's expression darkened. "If I were to send a message for example stating you have yet to leave Orzammar as I have been doing then that will buy a little time, no."

"Then let us make something very clear, no matter what deal you have made with the Wardens, if you go near Delilah again, I will kill you."

"I believe it." Zevran stated softly, licking his lips nervously as he decided to try and lighten the mood. "That of course leaves me free to be in your company."

Jayden's eyes narrowed before he stood.

Rubbing his jaw Zevran got to his feet. "I believe we will become good friends Captain; I have a sense about these things. You will find I will grow on you."

"Like a fungus." Jayden muttered.

"A very pleasant fungus I assure you." Zevran stated with a broad grin.

 **xXx**

Glancing up, Alistair shifted slightly as Jayden reached over and ladled some stew into his bowl. "I thought you would do more than hit him."

Settling next to him Jayden shrugged. "I did tell him I would kill him if he went near Delilah."

"Tis foolish of the Commander to bring him with us." Morrigan muttered. "Tis obvious this is Rinna's will not his."

"Maker, don't let him hear you say that." Alistair hissed. "Besides I don't think that's it at all. This way we might get more information."

"Ali's right." Jayden stated softly. "Taking my personal bias against him out of the equation it's not a bad strategy keeping him close. He gave information freely enough and he will testify against Howe, one way or another."

"And what if he tries to kill us in our sleep!" Delilah stated anxiously.

"He's under constant watch." Alistair soothed. "And he wouldn't kill you."

"Very reassuring." Delilah muttered.

Sten let out a low huff. "This could be a wider plot. How do we know the Warden and the Crow aren't working together?"

"Because of course Rinna is so loyal to Howe she became a Warden." Jayden murmured.

"Zevran is quite charming though." Serris stated filling her bowl with stew.

"You cannot be serious!" Alistair gasped. "He tried to kill us and kidnapped them!"

"Yes, but he's a Crow and it was business not personal."

Alistair stared at her stunned, holding his tongue as she settled next to him.

Smiling Serris gently squeezed his hand. "Relax, if he puts a foot wrong, we kill him."

"At the very least we cannot let him anywhere near the Cousland's!" Delilah snapped.

"We won't." Alistair soothed. "I've offered the cottage. He won't even see the Cousland's and we can keep watch over him."

"Are you sure I mean that is your home."

"It's not being used and it makes sense."

"Well I would prefer a dungeon, but I suppose it will do."

 **xXx**

Stifling a yawn Jayden rose intending to head to his tent, hesitating as Rathnal gestured for him to follow him. "Problem?" He asked as they moved a little way into the trees.

"I don't know, that depends on what happened in that hunters hut." He sighed as Jayden's expression darkened. "Frankly I don't care, you can bed whoever you want, but you are asking for all kinds of trouble if you and she were intimate."

"We weren't." Jayden snapped.

"Then you must have amazing control over yourself."

Slumping against a tree Jayden sighed. "Well it wasn't the easiest of situations, but what kind of man would I be if I had pushed things between us?"

"Actually, I'm surprised she didn't."

Jayden shook his head at the wicked glint in his eyes. "Have some respect Rath."

Glancing across the camp Rathnal tensed as soon as he saw Zevran. "Relationships are hazardous." He muttered. "I never imagined meeting, let alone travelling with Rinna's assassin former lover. Wardens aren't supposed to get involved given the life we lead, but we just needed something to keep back the darkness. What we have means more to me than I expected and now I have to let go and I don't want to."

"Just because he's back doesn't mean Rinna will want to resume their relationship."

"You didn't see the look in her eyes when she saw him. Besides knowing Rinna she might actually want us both." He shrugged at Jayden's startled look. "It wouldn't be the first time she's had a relationship with Zevran and someone else."

"And are you interested in that?"

Rathnal almost choked. "Rinna means a lot to me, but sharing our bed with another man …" He shook his head. "And I would rather not end up a jealous idiot knowing she was with him some nights and me others, better just to make a clean break now."

"Why don't you just talk to her and find out what she actually wants rather than assuming you know."

Sighing Rathnal nodded, seeing Rinna leaning against a tree, her gaze fixed on Zevran, her expression unreadable, dreading what it meant.

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. _


	48. Reluctant Champion (Part I)

After several days travelling Zevran was growing weary of the suspicion still cast towards him by the group. Once again, he was assigned the task of digging the latrine trench, apparently the only job that could be entrusted to him. Even then one of the companions was always nearby watching him, usually Sten, Theron or Morrigan. Over the days of their journey he had watched the interactions of the group, eager to find a way to ingratiate himself. He understood that trust would be slow, he had after all threatened their lives, but he had now allied himself with them and he had Rinna who spoke for him, vehemently at times and yet he remained the focus of their suspicion. He needed to find a way in, he had no intention of betraying them, but proving that was going to be a long road it seemed.

His gaze drifted to Rinna as it often did; the only person who had always trusted him. His future was once again uncertain; he had been prepared to leave the Crows with her once before and he realised he was prepared to do it again. He longed for her despite having believed he had walled off his heart, but whatever was between her and the Commander was preventing anything from rekindling between them. Rathnal was attractive and it would not be the first time he had been with Rinna and a third person, but he could not imagine what would thaw the Commander towards him. He smiled warmly as Rinna joined him after he had completed his assigned task. "My dear Rinna, tell me, how might I sooth your Commanders concerns regarding my intentions towards this eclectic group?"

"I wish I knew Zev; I am sure you would both get on, but he won't let himself even consider the possibility. Maybe if you could get Will to accept you Rath would soften, but I do not know how you could do that either."

"Perhaps the way to convince the Captain I am thoroughly likable is to convince the wolf."

Rinna chuckled softly. "Good luck with that Zev, be warned, if Will thinks you are a danger to Airyl he will not hesitate to try to kill you."

"If the Qunari can convince the wolf he is friendly enough surely I can do the same."

"Sten did not kidnap the human she is bonded with."

"Ah, then I have my work cut out for me."

"You do indeed." She leaned closer, smiling slightly. "I believe Sten used cookies."

Grinning Zevran glanced over at Airyl who was sitting beside the Captain at the fire; a wolf with a sweet tooth, perhaps this would not be so difficult after all.

 **xXx**

Hand on the hilt of her dagger, Delilah strode across the camp towards Zevran as Rinna left him. The Crow was leaning against a tree, a slightly alarmed look on his face at her approach.

"I would be grateful if you did not come any closer my Lady; I fear the Captain may be inclined to have me meet the pointy end of his sword if you do."

"I wanted to ask you something."

Intrigued Zevran nodded. "Of course."

"When my father gave you the contract to retrieve me, how did he seem?"

"You wish to know the state of his health?"

"I wish to know if he appeared in full command of himself."

"I saw no sign he was being forced to hire my services. He was a little put out that I am not human, but he asked for the best and I am the best."

Nodding thoughtfully Delilah turned to walk away.

"If I may ask a question my Lady."

Turning Delilah eyed him suspiciously. "Very well."

"How does one get on the good side of the Captain?"

"Perhaps avoid drugging or kidnapping him and those he cares about. Perhaps try to avoid attempting to murder them too."

"Quite so my Lady, but alas it is too late for that."

"Do you really expect us to ever trust you?"

"As I have tried to explain, the contract was business, not personal. I bear none of you any ill will."

Delilah sighed softly. "It may surprise you to know I understand, but William is a very suspicious man and I cannot imagine a time he would trust you. Why does it matter? Once you have spoken out against my father you will likely never see him again."

Zevran glanced in Jayden's direction. "I find him intriguing and I do not wish an enemy of him."

"Well I would stop trying to flirt with him for a start." Delilah muttered. "If he is not irritated by it I am."

"Noted my Lady."

She shook her head at his charming smile and retreated back towards her tent.

 **xXx**

From the tree stump he was sitting on as he sharpened his blades, Jayden watched Airyl as she padded across the camp and sat next to Sten. It had become something of a ritual, her joining the Qunari after the evening meal for a short time and he suspected Sten had got his hands on more cookies. He frowned as he saw Sten attempt to stealthily pass her the treat, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Airyl caught his disapproving gaze and tone and whined slightly, but it didn't stop her from taking the cookie. His attention was diverted as he realised Zevran was approaching them, tensing as he produced a biscuit of some variety from the pouch on his belt, relaxing as he began to eat it, scowling when he realised the Crow had Airyl's attention. He watched Zevran finish the biscuit and take another from the pouch offering one to Sten. Jayden's scowl deepened at Airyl's soft whine as Sten refused, her eyes fixed on the sweet treat. His eyes widened as Airyl carefully took it from Zevran's outstretched hand, lying down next to him as she crunched it.

Zevran glanced up as Sten stood and moved away, he wasn't sure, but he thought the Qunari looked very uncomfortable, realising why as he saw the Captain moving towards them and he did not look happy.

Airyl whined as Jayden reached them.

"You're a wolf." He muttered. "You shouldn't be eating biscuits, let alone ones from assassins!"

"Perhaps she realises I am not so bad." Zevran stated softly. "Surely as a practical man you understand the contract was business and nothing personal."

"I understand." Jayden stated carefully. "But trust must be earned."

Zevran grinned broadly. "Then I will do my utmost to prove I can be a trusted companion."

"Well you can start by not giving Airyl biscuits. That goes for you too Sten!" He stated firmly knowing the Qunari was listening. He heard him mumble something in his own tongue. "I mean it Sten, she is a wolf not a lap dog." He raised an eyebrow at Airyl's whine hunkering down beside her. "You know better." He murmured softly, smiling slightly as she rubbed her head against his.

Watching as the Captain stood, Zevran wondered at the flash of conflict on his face, before he caught a small pouch tossed at him.

"If she comes looking for biscuits again give her a mabari treat, nothing else is that clear?"

"Perfectly." Zevran stated keeping a serious face realising how much it must have taken for the Captain to have taken such a step.

Crossing the camp Alistair gestured to Jayden to follow him, before he could return to caring for his weapons, moving out of earshot of the others. "I feel I need to remind you the Crow kidnapped you and Delilah and tried to kill the rest of us."

"I remember." Jayden muttered shifting uncomfortably.

"Then why are you softening towards him and I know you are. I can't believe you gave him mabari treats, what were you thinking?"

"I know. I just …" Jayden sighed deeply and leaned against a tree. "There is just something about him … he reminds me a little of Zef actually."

"He isn't Zef though and he's a Crow!"

"I know that." He glanced across the camp to where Zevran was sitting alone by the campfire. "Sometimes I just wish Zef was with us. Selfish I know. Maker, I wish Anders and Garrett and Carver were with us too." He winced. "I'm sorry Ali, I'm not the only one missing people."

"I miss Bethany so much it hurts, but do you know what stops me from wallowing in the fear that we will never be a family again …" He gently gripped Jayden's shoulder. "You. You never give up and you are so certain we will find a way to get me out of being a Warden." He shifted slightly. "Rath intends to take a slight detour to Gwaren when we go to the Brecilian Forest. He gets to see his grandpa and we will get to see Bethany, Anders and the others. I miss Carver and Garrett too, it will be so good to see them and maybe depending on when we go, I might get to be with Bethany when she gives birth. I would give anything to be there."

"She can't have long to go."

"Two months." He stared at his hands. "I know she is not alone, but I should have been with her through her pregnancy. Maker I wanted to be with her through it all. Now I … I'm not sure what would be worse, to never see my child, or to see him or her and then have to leave." He bit his lip hard. "I'm not sure I could leave them. Maybe I shouldn't go to Gwaren."

"Ali you will twist yourself in knots if you don't go. Just remind yourself that ending the Blight is for Bethany and your child to keep them safe, let me worry about getting you home for good."

Alistair smiled slightly. "You know, I'm really glad you like horses or we might never have met."

"Horses or not, how could two people with such a love of cheese not be destined to meet and be friends."

Chuckling loudly Alistair shook his head. "True enough. Just be careful with Zevran promise me."

"Relax Alistair I won't let my guard down."

 **xXx**

Relieved when they finally reached Rainesfere, despite Zevran's astonishingly compliant behaviour, Rathnal's mood shifted back to uneasy as people stopped to look at the group, whispering softly to each other and gazing after them. "When did we become something to talk about?"

"Must be our dazzling good looks." Rinna stated with a grin.

Zevran snorted chuckling softly.

As they passed the Chantry Delilah's eyes widened in alarm. "Or perhaps it is that?"

The group glanced at the notice board where she was pointing.

Jayden felt his blood run cold, dismounting and striding over; there in the centre of the board was a parchment of his likeness; he quickly scanned the words beneath.

 _Rejoice! The Ashes of our Holy and Beloved Andraste have been discovered, signifying our Holy Lady watches over us in this time of strife._

 _By trial of the Gauntlet, She in her infinite wisdom and mercy has chosen a Champion to aid us in this dark time. Captain William of the Denerim Guard, a man already chosen by the Maker and given a vision to warn us of the impending Blight, was cleansed, purified and healed of the wounds sustained at the Battle of Ostagar in Her Holy Flame._

 _By order of the Chantry and Queen Anora, the Champion is to be given any and all aid in defeating the Darkspawn menace that plagues our beloved Ferelden._

Tearing the parchment off the board Jayden stared at it in growing horror.

"Hey! What are you doing you can't remove …" The Brother stopped short. "Oh … it's you I um … forgive me, of course you can take that I have another."

"Where did this come from?" Jayden demanded.

"I … from Denerim; the Grand Cleric herself."

"When did you receive this?"

"Well it was Mother …" He hesitated unnerved by his darkening expression. "That is to say a few days ago."

"Thank you." Jayden stated doing his best not to let his anger out on the Brother.

"What is it?" Rathnal asked in concern, alarmed when Jayden thrust the parchment at him.

"Either the world has gone even more crazy while we were in Orzammar, or this is a sick joke."

Rathnal stared at the poster in shock. "I …"

"What is it?" Alistair demanded, taking the parchment and wincing. "Well they might have asked you first."

Mounting Luna, Jayden snatched back the poster as the others were trying to see it.

Leliana glanced to Delilah, the pair just having managed to read it. "Perhaps this is a good thing." She ventured.

Jayden twisted on his saddle; his eyes dark with fury. "I doubt you would say that if it was your face plastered on the damn thing Sister!"

"Will …"

Jayden turned away cutting off the conversation, the parchment crumpled in his fist; realising Fergus, Cailan and Teagan must have known about it and had chosen not to tell him. _So much for remaining hidden!_

Delilah remained silent, her mind spinning at the possibilities; as Andraste's Champion Jayden would have power and influence that could potentially rival royalty. She swallowed painfully understanding a little better why her father would go to the trouble of hiring a Crow to retrieve him. While a knot of anxiety formed in her stomach, she also acknowledged the excitement it provoked for one day she would be the wife of Andraste's Champion. Delilah felt a sense of calm move through her, she was well aware of how to navigate the Chantry her grandmother had taught her well and she would use that knowledge to help guide Jayden in whatever was to come. If they thought they would control him they were going to be in for a surprise.

 **xXx**

As the group neared Bann Teagan's home, they split into two, the Wardens intending to take Zevran straight to Alistair's cottage; the others heading straight to the estate. Rathnal signalled to Jayden the pair moving out of earshot of the others. "Try not to lose your temper."

"I am in perfect control." Jayden growled.

"Of course you are. I mean it, you lose it with Lord Fergus and the others and you will regret it."

"They must have known about this Rath! Why let me find out like that?"

"Maybe they thought they would get to speak to you before you saw anything. Listen, just hear them out, promise me."

Sighing Jayden nodded. "Be careful with Zevran, he is a master manipulator."

"Don't I know it, not to mention an outrageous flirt."

"I noticed, though he suddenly stopped his flirtations with me. Foolishly I find myself wondering why." He shook his head smiling slightly as Rathnal chuckled. "Have you spoken to Rinna?"

"Not yet. I know I need to, but there have been more pressing concerns than my love life. Once we have him secured … I mean settled I will come over to the estate. Just remember, be calm."

"Fine, but I am not going to hide the fact I am not happy."

"Is it really so bad to be named Champion?" Rathnal asked cautiously.

"How would you feel if it was you and no-one had bothered to even ask you?"

Rathnal sighed softly. "I know it's not quite the same, but I didn't have a choice about being Commander."

Sighing Jayden felt his anger drain a fraction. "So, you think I should just accept this?"

"I'm not sure you have any more choice in this than I did. We better go, just listen to them at least before you do anything."

 **xXx**

As the group reached Bann Teagan's estate and the gates were opened to admit them, Delilah took Luna's reins. "I will ensure she is seen to; you go and sort this out before your agitation leads you to do something foolish and please try to stay calm."

Nodding Jayden turned to Theron. "Sten will show you where you can put your things, hopefully this won't take long." At Theron's nod he dismounted and strode quickly across the courtyard.

"Is it really so bad to be named Champion?" Leliana asked curiously. "Surely it is an honour."

"And maybe he would have thought so if asked." Delilah murmured.

 **xXx**

"William!" Loretta's smile fading as she saw the conflicted expression on his face. "Is everything alright?"

"No, my Lady." The parchment crumpled in his fist. "I need to see his Majesty, Bann Teagan and Lord Fergus as soon as possible."

"Of course, they are eager to see you."

"I bet they are." Jayden growled under his breath. He followed Loretta and was shown into the study, momentarily startled out of his ill temper as Genitivi and Weylon stood.

"I will let my husband know you are here." Mouthing good luck to Genitivi and Weylon as she slipped out of the room.

"Well, well the wanderer returns." Genitivi smiled warmly. "Been adventuring in Orzammar without us I hear."

"I have, it is so good to see you both." Jayden grinned hugging them.

"And you Will." Weylon smiled, wishing it was under different circumstances. "I bet you're wishing you had stayed a research assistant."

Chuckling softly Jayden shrugged. "Dragon cults not included I assume."

Weylon shook his head. "You two are far too alike, you could find trouble in an empty barn!"

"So, what brings you here; are you going back to Haven?"

"Not yet." Genitivi sat on a seat gesturing to the other two to sit. "My boy I had to report Haven and the events there to the Grand Cleric; you should know it was she who sent me on the mission for the Ashes."

Jayden paled and smoothed out the poster. "Please tell me you didn't bring this."

"No, that arrived after we had been sent to discuss this situation with you." Genitivi sighed softly. "Unfortunately, during your time in Orzammar, despite my plea to wait until your return to broach this matter, the Grand Cleric decided the announcement could not wait."

"Was I ever to have a choice?"

Genitivi sighed softly. "I believe you know the answer to that my boy."

"I don't understand why this is happening."

"When I explained the events at Haven to the Grand Cleric, the Gauntlet, your being healed and then the task Holy Andraste gave to you, well … William the Grand Cleric believes in this dark time the Maker has provided a Champion, you."

Jayden remained silent for a moment. "Did you have to tell her about the dragon?"

"I'm sorry my boy I got carried away, but dragon or not, this would still have been the outcome."

"What happened in the Gauntlet and after was a test. I was only given another test because She healed me and to prove myself worthy of that because my faith is not like the rest of you, I am not as devout, or not in the same way at least. Using that situation in this way …" He shook his head in horror. "This is blasphemy!"

Weylon gently gripped his shoulder. "Will what if … what if you being Her Champion was why She had you face the dragon, testing your worthiness."

Shaking his head Jayden moved over to the window, unlatching it feeling the cool breeze on his flushed cheeks. "I can't be that." He whispered, glancing to Genitivi as the Brother moved to his side.

"It is a lot to ask of anyone my boy, but in all the time I have known you, you have been dedicated to helping others, doing what is necessary. See it from the Grand Cleric's perspective; you appear in Denerim having seen a glimpse of the future, a future that is now upon us. Did you think your apparently natural ability to defend against magic to control the mind would go unreported to her? Then you were healed by blessed Andraste herself and given a task that still terrifies me when I think of it. The Grand Cleric believed that once the people found out you were healed; they would have named you Champion themselves. Understandably from her point of view she wishes your influence to be seen as for the Chantry."

"That is ridiculous, so I am either with the Chantry or a threat to it?"

"I believe my boy, your inclinations towards mage freedom is part of the concern."

"What does she think I'm going to do, lead a revolution?"

Weylon nipped at his lower lip in agitation. "Will if you're not with the Chantry then you are against it. It isn't right, but it is what it is."

"Why are those my only choices? I am not going to parade myself as some Champion of the Chantry and the Grand Cleric can threaten me all she likes, what is she going to do, imprison me? On what charge, getting healed by the bride of a deity?"

"Will!" Weylon gasped. "Maker please see you can't fight this."

Seeing real fear in Weylon's eyes Jayden felt sick. "Weylon this is madness you have to see that." He turned as Genitvi cleared his throat.

"The Grand Cleric and the Queen herself wrote you letters. Perhaps you should read them. Come Weylon, let us give William some space."

 **xXx**

Barely reaching the stairs Delilah smiled as her brother hurried towards her hugging her tightly.

"Maker, I am so glad to see you."

"I am glad to see you too. How are you?"

"Better now that you are here and safe. Come, tell me everything."

Smiling Delilah followed Thomas up the stairs towards their rooms. "Do I at least get a chance to get out of these travelling clothes and into something clean?"

"That can wait, there is something we need to talk about first."

Following him into the room Delilah frowned slightly hearing the tone of concern in her brother's voice. "Has something happened?"

"I believe so, but you will need to tell me." He sighed at the confusion on her face. "I want you to tell me what happened the night we did not speak. The Warden Commander made an excuse that you had retired for the evening, but we made a promise to speak each night, I do not think you would have broken that promise lightly."

Sighing Delilah sat on a chair near the windows feeling the warmth of the sun on her face, relishing it after so long underground. "Father has taken out a contract with the Crows to bring to him alive and unharmed myself and Captain William." She watched her brother pale. "We were ambushed. There were to be no witnesses."

Thomas listened in growing horror as she explained what had happened.

Lowering her voice to a whisper Delilah grasped her brother's hand. "Jayden saved my life, if not for him I fear I would have been a meal for those creatures."

"I am grateful of course, but that means you were alone with him, all night!"

"Indeed." She sighed at his frown. "Relax Thomas nothing happened between us; well a kiss or two, but he was a perfect gentleman."

"Delilah …"

"Thomas, we had no idea what had happened to the others, they could have been dead for all we knew and that included Airyl; do you think that made for a romantic setting?"

Sighing Thomas gently squeezed her hand. "I just worry about you."

"I know, but where Jayden is concerned there is no need."

"So, what happened to these Crows?"

"There was just one, the rest were hired mercenaries. He is alive and with us and has agreed to testify that our father took out the contract knowing full well we were travelling with the Wardens, one of which was Aedan Cousland."

"I cannot imagine a Crow would turn against his Guild like that."

"There are special circumstances in this case. He and Warden Rinna have a past. The Warden Commander will meet with Cailan, Fergus and Teagan where he will inform them of the situation."

Thomas nodded thoughtfully. "So, father has been tracking our movements then. Does this Crow know how?"

"Taoran Hawkwind, a Blackstone Irregular from Denerim."

"That little worm!"

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately and he has desired you for a long time." He shrugged at his sister's shocked expression. "Many men desire you Delilah, surely that is no surprise."

"But I do not even know him!"

"And why would that matter? He has a particular liking for beautiful women of status."

"Then I am glad his attack before Orzammar did not succeed."

"As am I, for that is one man who is no gentleman."

Standing to rid herself of the unpleasant image Delilah brushed dust from her hair. "I believe I shall change then find William, hopefully he has not done anything foolish."

Thomas frowned then winced. "I take it he knows about being named Champion."

"From a poster on the board at the Rainesfere Chantry."

"I think Fergus and the others were hoping to speak to him and explain the situation in person to avoid any misunderstandings."

"This will be difficult for him to accept." She murmured thinking of their conversation in the hunter's hut regarding his anger with the Chantry.

"Perhaps you can persuade him."

"Perhaps I can."

 **xXx**

Jayden gazed at the sealed parchments losing track of time as he thought of the consequences of opening them. _Maker Anora hated me before, now she probably wants to kill me herself._ Carefully breaking the seal, he took a deep breath and opened the parchment from his sister.

 _Captain William,_

 _First let me commend you for your actions both at Ostagar and Lothering. I appreciate your dedication to your King and your decision to search for him._

 _The Grand Cleric informed me of the search for the Ashes of Andraste and the Gauntlet you participated in to obtain some of the Ashes to heal both Oren Cousland and Arl Eamon. Your actions were brave and honourable._

 _The Grand Cleric would ask you to stand as Andraste's Champion, to be a hope, a beacon for our people in this Blight. (The Grand Cleric is now fully aware of your past)._

 _I have discussed this with the General and while on a personal level we would not wish such a role to rest on your shoulders, there are times when duty must come first. The Grand Cleric is right, Ferelden needs hope and I ask you to take up the mantle of Champion, for Ferelden, for us all._

 _Be safe and well._

 _Queen Anora_

Slumping against the wall Jayden slid to the floor feeling sick to his stomach. After a few moments he broke the seal on the Grand Clerics letter. It spoke of the need for hope, for him to take up the mantle Holy Andraste had given him through action and to do his duty for Ferelden. He read between the lines of the flowery language, do this or face the wrath of the Chantry. Pulling his legs to his chest Jayden rested his head on his knees thinking of Ostagar and the Deep Roads. While he and Rathnal had made their peace with each other his words still tore at him whenever he thought of them. "I am no Champion." He whispered. Getting shakily to his feet he tucked the letters in a pocket having no idea how to stop this madness. He glanced up as the door opened, meeting Delilah's worried gaze, offering a weak smile as she closed the door and crossed the room to join him.

"You seem even more troubled if that is possible." She frowned slightly as he passed her the two letters, reading them in surprise. Carefully folding the parchments and handing them back, Delilah met his worried gaze. "What will you do?"

"Fake my death in battle and take on a new identity." He sighed at her unimpressed look. "What would you have me do Delilah? I am not Andraste's Champion. If She had wanted me to be, She would have said so."

"Actions in this case speak louder." She took his hand squeezing gently. "I think the Grand Cleric and Anora are right, sometimes duty must come first and having seen what I did I think Andraste did what She did so that this could happen. That the people could have hope and faith renewed from Her through you in a time they need it most."

"Delilah I am no Champion I ..." He fell silent at the caress of her lips.

"Yes, you are."

"She spoke to us all!"

"True, but she bathed you in purifying flame and healed you." She smiled slightly. "Does your practical nature need to be soothed? Ellowyn could not claim to be her champion given the contentious position of her family, the same is true for me. Brother Genitivi while devout is hardly the figurehead we need to inspire the country and some would simply see it as Chantry manipulation. Leliana, while a Sister and so subject to the issues Genitivi would face, is also Orlesian, in part at least, that would not go down well."

"So, I get picked through the process of elimination? Delilah you must see the trouble this will cause and should I survive the Blight it will extend beyond that. The Chantry will attempt to use me for their own ends."

"I know you do not wish to accept this, but that is precisely why we need you too."

"Delilah …"

"The Maker has a plan for us all, look at all the things that have brought you to this point, for you to have the ability to give hope to our people in a way none of us could. I know this has been a shock and you feel trapped, but I believe this is a great honour and I know you will do it because Ferelden needs it of you."

"Duty before all else? My life will never be my own. Our lives will never be our own. Every move we make will be scrutinised by the Chantry. Is that really the life you want?"

"As Andraste's Champion you will have the protection of the Chantry. Our children will have their protection and with us as their parents they will need protection!"

Slumping against the wall Jayden shook his head. "The Chantry is a double-edged sword Delilah and it will demand more than it gives."

"Would you rather have Chantry support or condemnation?"

"I would rather neither!"

Delilah gently took his hands. "Have you thought that as Champion you can hold the power? That this will work in your favour with Orlais? Charm them, misdirect them and then … well build allies, destroy enemies, the Game caters to all possibilities. Whatever you decide I will stand with you." Gently cupping his cheek, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "We can face whatever comes, together."

 **xXx**

 _ **Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
